Fairy Tail's Dark Fairy
by PersonalityQueen333
Summary: Darkness...Pain...Horror...Monsters...Mayen Nightingale has lost her magic, but she is still trying to be a wizard. She joins Fairy Tail hoping to get her magic back to get revenge and more. What trials lie before her? What feelings start to blossom? Will she get her magic back, or will she remain a regular human? What's the truth behind it all?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters, or its plot.

For this story, Natsu: 21 Gray: 21 Erza: 23 Lucy: 18 Gajeel: 22 and base the other characters off this.

 ** _Character Bio_**

My name is Mayen Nightingale.

I am 21 years-old. My eyes are large emeralds with cat like slit pupils. Black silky hair that reaches my ass, but it is not really black it is such a dark green that when the sun hits it just right you see the green tint. I tie it up in a high ponytail with a dark forest green ribbon with my bangs hanging in my face. I wear a black corset style top with red ribbon that enhances my figures and makes my large breasts look even bigger. Tight blood red leather pants clutch to my round ass and long strong legs like a second skin. Black high heeled knee high boots clad my feet. I usually hide this outfit and my identity under an old worn green hooded cloak.

I was a freelance wizard. On a mission, I faced members of the Animalia Dark Guild, and one of those smug fuckers sealed my fucking magic. What is my magic? My magic is none of your fucking business, and it doesn't matter while I can't use it. But know this…I will find that wizard and rip him a new one with or without my magic. I will get my magic back, and the entire fuck heap up a guild will pay for what they did to me. I am still a proud wizard without my magic. I still kick the ass of monsters and magic users with my collection of weapons.

 ** _Prologue_**

I wipe the blood off my favorite sword with the edge of my cloak. "Stupid fucking monsters. Stupid fucking town. Stupid fucking world!" I slam the sword into its sheath with more force than necessary. "Fuckers set me back a whole three days. By the time I get to Magnolia, the fight between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail will be over. If Phantom Lord wins, it'll take forever to find them again."

After my magic was sealed, I set out to find someone to break the seal. I thought about joining a Dark Guild, but I decided they weren't trustworthy enough and a Dark Guild caused it anyway. My only choice was a guild filled with powerful wizards. They'd either have a wizard that can break it, or with the amount and variety of jobs could send me to a place that will have someone. That left me with Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, the two strongest guilds. After some research…more like reading Sorcerer Weekly…I figured Fairy Tail was the right choice. Phantom Lord had too many wizards to be useful. It sounded like only this Gajeel and the Elemental Four had any actual power. Fairy Tail on the other hand is smaller, but more of the members are mentioned and known. It has enough powerful wizards to match a guild with greater numbers. But while I was walking through a town, that I didn't even care about the name of, I heard that Phantom Lord had started a war with Fairy Tail. This was perfect for me. This would determine which guild was stronger and would be more helpful to me. I set course for Magnolia, to Fairy Tail, after hearing that someone saw the Phantom Lord Headquarters heading that direction. A moving fortress! Seriously!

Now here I am, stuck in a forest still a two days walk from Magnolia after fighting a horde of fucking wood apes. I use what little magic I can muster with the seal to send my sword to its plane with the rest of my weapons. That's all I have left of my powers. All I can do is reequip a few of my weapons in a single battle, but that's all they are…weapons. They are not magical tools or magical weapons. Everything in my fights now rely solely on my physical power…But I digress into anger.

I stand up from my spot on the ground and start walking again. Why am I walking and not taking a train to Magnolia? Two reasons: One, I can't afford it. No one likes giving jobs to a wizard with no magic and no guild. Two, I have motion sickness, and that's all I'm going to say about that!

I trudge on through the forest and then out into a desert. Thanking Kami that my cloak is keeping me out of the sun. My skin is too pale to be out in the sun too long or I'll be a lobster. I walk for an entire day, curling up in a ball for the night, praying no sandstorm with happen while I'm sleeping. My day starts early, before the sun rises, so I can get as much walking in the desert out of the way without the fucking thing burning me to a crisp. Even with my early start, I'm only able to make it out of the desert just as the sun starts to disappear under the horizon. I can hardly feel my legs, but I force myself to continue. I come across an empty cave and collapse just inside the mouth.

To Be Continued...

Please Review since this is my first story on this cite. I am also unsure of which character to pair her with. I am stuck between Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. If I get enough reviews, I'll start a poll. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters, or its plot.

 ** _Chapter 1: Arrival_**

My eyes clench shut tightly after opening briefly to a glaring sun. I throw my arm over my eyes to block it out trying to sleep more. A pain in my stomach and a loud growl from said organ makes me realize that I won't be able to fall back asleep with such a hunger gnawing at my insides. I stretch out like a cat, my back popping all up my spine making me purr. I sit up and stare out at the forest surrounding the cave I crashed in. From years of traveling, I recognize these as the trees around Magnolia, meaning I'm almost there.

I stumble to my feet and drag myself towards the city. The sound of a stream catches my ear. I turn in that direction figuring I should wash up before trying to join a guild. I fall to my knees beside the water, throwing my hood back and dunking my head into the life giving liquid. It gushes down my parch throat soothing my chapped lips. Sitting up gasping, I relish the feeling of the left over drops sliding down my sand encrusted skin. The stream looks about waist deep in the center.

Unclipping my cloak and throwing it to the side, I strip out of my clothes, the crisp morning air welcomed against my skin. The water ripples around my feet. The water cooler than I expected, but no less wanted. A sigh of pleasure passes my pouty lips, eyes fluttering closed as the water laps at my stomach. I take my time to enjoy my last semblance of peace before I join a guild where I'll be stuck around people. _I hate people_ , I think as I ring out my hair walking back to shore. I lay out my cloak in a sunny spot and stretch out on it to sun dry my skin. I am careful to not get burnt.

I pull on my clothes, taking my time to tie my corset. I look at the green ribbon in my hand. My heart aches at the green fabric that is so soft against my skin. I clutch it to my heart fighting back the tears, _Naiyo._ The stray tear falling down my cheek startles me out of my reverie. Wiping it away, I tie my hair up in a ponytail.

Within a few hours, I come to the edge of Magnolia. My heels click on the concrete as I take in the beautiful city. I had been to the forest around the city before, but never in it. I do not do well around people, so I try to stay out of large populations. Head down and hood pulled up, trying to be as invisible as possible, I make my way through Magnolia. Pitifully, I get lost. My stomach growls for attention, reminding me that I need to eat. Putting my mission aside for the moment, I look around for either a food cart or a restaurant, to use the last of my money at. I find a small café and get sandwich and a lemonade. While filling up my stomach, I look out at the city folk.

"Sigh, just my luck. Who to ask? Who to ask?" The townspeople seem too wrapped up in their daily lives to notice me, and I know I am too nervous to ask them. A head of blonde hair catches my eye in the crowd. I finish my small meal and get up to follow. As I get closer, I notice it's a girl around my age, probably younger, in a skirt that seems too short and a white tank top. She seems nice enough, but what really catches my attention is the pink Fairy Tail symbol on the back of her hand. _Fairy Tail! Perfect, just who I was looking for_. I smirk under my hood as I follow her. My eye twitches at how oblivious she is. I am not even trying to hide, and she doesn't react at all like a normal person would. _Is she that confident in her magic, or is she that fucking stupid?_ I duck into an alley as she enters a construction site. _Why is she going there? Could it be?...No Fairy Tail was destroyed!_ In my shocked state, I didn't even notice that I left my hiding spot and walked onto the sidewalk and right into someone.

"Oomph!" I grunt as I land on my ass. I rub my lower back wincing. Suddenly, there is a hand in my face. My eyes trail up the hand to a muscled arm up to a rather handsome face of a black haired man with dark gray eyes. "You okay?" his voice is deep and rolls over me like thunder. The shiver up my spine confuses me. Making sure my face is still hidden, I stand up ignoring the extended hand. I watch his eye twitch as he pulls his hand back. He scoffs, "Fine, watch where you're going next time." He starts walking towards the same site as that girl.

"Wait!" I blink as he stops a few feet from me. When he turns towards me with a raised eyebrow, I realize that the shout came from me. I scowl at the heat I feel pooling in my cheeks. "What is that construction site for?" I inquire.

He eyes me suspiciously. I refrain from squirming under his gaze, "That's Fairy Tail. We're rebuilding it after kicking Phantom Lord's ass." He turns and continues on his way. I can't move though. _Fairy Tail beat Phantom Lord. Rebuilding their guild. I still want to join Fairy Tail, but should I wait? I could help them rebuild, but would they accept me? Would they think I'm from a rival guild to stop them? What do I do? What do I do?!_ During my inner rant, I don't move from my spot just staring at the construction site, no Fairy Tail, and listening to their hard work. I chew on my bottom lip, a nervous habit of mine. I take a deep breath, making my decision. I start walking towards the entrance, my confidence building as I get closer to my way of life…to other wizards.

Laughter, cursing, the sound of hard labor, and shouting grow louder as I get closer. There are men lifting heavy beams of lumber, some women doing the same. A giant placing the beams in place before hammering with his fist. I see the blonde go behind a wall, and I see the man from before is now shirtless. Sweat starting to drip down his chiseled chest and abs. There is one face I do recognize. Mirajane from the center folds of Socerer Weekly. She has a tray with mugs on it passing them out. I dodge the working wizards. Scoffing as they didn't react to my presence. _I know I don't have my magic, but seriously I am a stranger walking in, take fucking notice!_ I come up behind the white haired woman. "Excuse me, Mirajane?"

She spins around in surprise, taking in my appearance before smiling, "Hello, how can I help you?" I take a step back, eyes widening at how easily she is taking my presence, _what's with these people?!_

"Um, well, I wanted to join the guild." I eye her suspiciously from under my hood, wondering why this was so easy. She blinks a couple times before smiling again. _She's really starting to creep me out with that smiling. No one is that happy._

"Wonderful! Let me get the master. As you can see, we are in the middle of rebuilding our guild hall." She chirps, before shouting, "Master! Someone wants to speak with you!"

I turn to see who she is shouting behind me. My eyes almost pop out of my head as the giant turns around. _Th-that's the guild master!?_ My eyes by some miracle get larger as the old man shrinks down walking towards up. A few of the guild members pause in their work and look in my direction, the blonde and man included, before a red headed woman shouts and they get back to work faster than before.

"What do we have here, Mira?" A calm voice brings my attention back to the short old man in front of me.

"Master Makarov, this wizard here wants to join." The whitette says joyfully. The master looks me over, but he can't see much due to my cloak.

"Can I have your name? And maybe a peak under that hood?" He says with a closed eye smile.

Sighing, I reach up pulling my hood back, "I'm Mayen Nightingale." Missing the slight leer from the master.

"I'm Master Makarov, and this is Mirajane. What type of magic do you use, child?"

I take a sudden interest in the ground between us, "Well…um…you see…that's the thing…"

"What is it, Mayen?" Makarov asks, both he and Mirajane looking curious and concerned.

"My magic's been sealed. I no longer have any magic." I finally grit out, refusing to look up at either of them.

"How terrible," I hear Mirajane gasp.

"If you have no magic, why are you trying to join a guild?" Makarov questions. I can hear the gears turning in his head. This was a test to see if I was Fairy Tail material, I can feel it.

I take a deep breath and stare into his eyes with determination wanting to portray all of my true feelings into my eyes and my explanation. "I can still complete jobs with the little magic I have left. At the moment, I can only reequip my weapons, but that has been enough. I have taken freelance jobs on my way here and completed them with no problem. I am still a wizard through and through even without my full magic power. I want to get it back, and I thought Fairy Tail could help me get it back and accept me with or without it."

The two are quiet for a minute, and I start to think that they weren't going to help. I start to deflate. My shoulders slump, and I stare at the ground again. Just as I am about to apologize for wasting their time, Makarov speaks up, "Welcome to Fairy Tail. We will help as much as we can. I hope that soon you'll feel comfortable enough to tell me your story, but for now just get use to the guild and make friends. We're all family here." My head snaps up so fast, I think I gave myself whiplash. My eyes light up and a grin splits my face in two. "Just tell Mira what color and where you want your mark. I gotta get back to work." He walks off with a smile before growing into a giant again and starting to work.

I turn to the ever smiling Mirajane, who now has a Fairy Tail stamp in her hand from nowhere, "What color and where?"

"Dark green and over my heart." I tell her with a smile. I take off my cloak setting it down. Missing the surprised look on her face as she took in my real appearance. I straighten back up and point to the spot just above my left breast smiling brightly. _I'm getting closer to getting my magic back._

She presses the stamp to the spot, "Welcome to Fairy Tail."


	3. Chapter 2: Hi My Name is

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters, or its plot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _Chapter 2: Hi. My name is…_**

Mirajane takes a step back with that same smile on her face, "Well that's that. Welcome to Fairy Tail. It's almost time for everyone to take a break, so I'll point out a few people now. I'll announce your joining later." I just nod my head dumbly as I take it all in. _I made it. I'm apart of Fairy Tail. I'll finally get my magic back and crush those fucking Animalia wizards._ I pick up my cloak putting it back on but leaving the hood down.

She points in the direction of the man from before, who is… _Where'd his clothes go!?_...in nothing but his boxers hammering away. I do get a good look at his strong muscular back. My cheeks heat up again. I have a weak spot for strong backs, and his is just amazing. "That's Gray Fullbuster." Mirajane giggles, "Gray! Your clothes!" He yells in surprise striking his thumb instead of a nail. He starts wailing about his thumb and his missing clothes. I have to laugh at the scene shaking my head.

Next she points at a pink haired man. He has a white scaled scarf that catches my attention. He looks more muscular than Gray but is shorter. "That's Natsu Dragneel." My eyes widen as he starts a fist fight with Gray.

"Is that normal? Should we stop them?" I ask worriedly. Mirajane just laughs and waves off their behavior. I watch as a shapely red head stomps over to the two fighting wizards and hit them both sending them into the ground. I sweat drop at the display.

"That's Erza Scarlet." I look at the scene in shock. I have heard about these three, but this is not how I pictured them to be. _These people are insane! What have I gotten myself into?!_ The blonde girl I followed originally walks over the trio, Mirajane points at her, "That's Lucy Heartfilia."

"Heartfilia? Really? What's she doing here?" _The Heartfilia's are one of the richest families, why would one be a wizard in a guild?_

Mirajane just smiles, though it is softer and sadder than the other one, "She ran away."

My only response is a soft "oh". She pointed out a few more people, including a little flying cat named 'Happy', before Master Makarov bellowed that it was time for a break. There was a collective shout of joy mixed in with sighs of relief.

Mirajane pushes a second tray of drinks into my hands and has me follow her around introducing me directly to the members of the guild. Everyone seems nice, but, other than the master and Mirajane, no one knows that I don't have magic. The two of us head towards a picnic table where Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were resting.

"I brought you guys some refreshments, and a new member." Mirajane greets happily. All focus turns towards me, and I see Gray's eyes widen slightly as he recognizes my cloak.

He jumps up from his spot pointing at me accusingly, "YOU!"

The others look between us curiously and confused. I scratch the back of my neck nervously. Mirajane speaks up first, "You two know each other?"

"I ran into him, literally, before I came here."

Natsu starts laughing while pointing at Gray. Gray steps towards him, "What you laughing at you squinty-eyed idiot?!" This started another fight between the two. I just sweat drop realizing that this must happen a lot with the lack of reaction from the girls around me. Lucy bounces over to me, "Hi! I'm Lucy, and I'm a Celestial Wizard!"

"Celestial Wizard? They call spirits right?" I inquire. I had never met a Celestial Wizard before.

She nods humming in agreement. "I have keys that call on the spirits that I have contracts with."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lucy. My name is Mayen."

"I'm Erza," the red head said while pushing the two boys apart sending them flying into the ground, "What kind of magic do you use, Mayen?"

I sigh trying to think of a way out answering. I look towards Mirajane, only to realize that she left me alone with this group and even took the tray from me without me knowing. I blink at my empty hand before crossing my arms across my chest. "So, Gray, sorry about earlier. I was just a bit nervous about joining the guild." Erza looks a little miffed that I dodged her question.

Gray plops back onto the bench, shirtless again, "It's alright. I get ya." I feel a burning in my back like someone glaring at me. I look behind me, but I don't see anyone. I shrug off the feeling sitting beside Lucy. Suddenly, all I see is pink, and then I'm looking into the most entrancing green eyes. I lean back almost falling off the bench to space between myself and the pinkette. Erza hits him in the back of the head causing him to face plant into the table. _These people really are crazy._

Natsu raises his head rubbing the spot where Erza hit him. He looks at me with a wide smile, "Hey, Mayen, fight me! I wanna see how strong you are." I tense up. This catches the other three's eyes.

A small voice speaks up, "Natsu, she just joined." I look and see the blue cat that spoke munching on a fish.

"But Happy, how else we gonna know if she can join our team." The male whines.

"Team?" I tilt my head looking at the others for an explanation.

"Have you never been in a guild before, Mayen?" Lucy asks with a kind smile.

I shake my head, "I was a freelance wizard. I traveled around and excepted jobs from the towns I passed through or the neighboring ones."

"While some wizards take solo jobs, sometimes a job requires more than one wizard. So members of the guild team up with those that they think will get the job done, creating a team." Erza explains.

"Oh, why would you want me on your team? You guys seem strong enough without me. Anyway, like I said, I did freelance jobs before this, so I'm used to working alone." I try to get out of the fight with the fire wizard.

He stands up in a wide stance, fist raised his other hand gripping his bicep. He smiles wide his fist bursting into flames. "Come on! I'm fired up. All this construction is boring."

I put my hands up in a nonthreatening way. Before I can retort, Gray cuts in, "She doesn't wanna fight, flame brain, but if it's a fight you want I'll take you down." I sigh in relief, thanking Gray in my mind. I turn to talk to the other girls when an arm is draped over my shoulder.

"Hey, baby, wanna get a drink?" I turn towards the voice and see a man with orange spikey hair that reminds me of a lion's mane. He has on a green parka like jacket for some reason, and thin sunglasses.

"Loke, leave Mayen alone. She doesn't need a playboy like you all over her," Lucy says from my right. Loke looks up at her and quickly retreats shouting something about Celestial Wizards. "I have to apologize for him. That's Loke. He's a real playboy, but he's not a bad guy."

"Why did he run from you? You that scary, Lucy?" I laugh.

She giggles scratching the back of her head, "He's scared of Celestial Wizards for some reason. I'm trying to figure that out."

Before we can continue the conversation, the break ends and I end up getting swept up in helping with the construction. I help as much as I can, surprising some of the guild members with my physical strength when I kept up with most of the men. I was able to tune out any fights between Gray and Natsu. I was even able to dodge any declarations of fighting Natsu myself. I tried to stay away from the S-class reequip wizard too. I could tell she really wanted to question me about my magic, but I didn't want to tell her. The sun was starting to set, when everyone finished for the day. Mirajane passed out drinks. A lot of the guild members were getting drunk. I watched surprised as she gave Natsu fire, and he started eating it. I had thought the rumors of him eating fire were just that rumors. I was about to slip away, when the woman I've been trying to avoid steps in my way.

"Oh, hello Erza, can I help you?" I ask nervously.

She stares down at me. "Where are you going, Mayen? We were just about to celebrate you joining the guild. You can't leave yet."

"Oh…um…well…sigh," I deflate in defeat and turn around to join in the festivities, hoping to get away with my secret intact. I sit down with the same group as earlier. Gray's in his boxers again. "Gray, where are your clothes?" I ask trying not to stare at him. He freaks out again which causes Natsu to antagonize him leading to another fight. I smile at their antics. Erza sits down in front of me and Lucy is to my right.

"So, tell me, Mayen, what kind of magic do you use?" Erza presses the topic again.

"Oh yeah, you never told us." Lucy chirps in. This catches the attention of the two wizards who sit opposite of each other, and Happy sits in front of Natsu on the table. The five of them look at me expectantly, and I realize that there is no way out of it this time. I rest my elbows on the table and bury my face in my hands sighing. I mumble incoherently.

"What was that?" Natsu cups his ear leaning closer to me.

"I don't have any magic." I finally admit after being worn down.

"EHHHHHH!" they all react in unison with the same look of surprise on their faces.

"Keep your voices down," I hiss.

"What do you mean you don't have magic?" Erza whispers heatedly.

"I do have magic, but it was sealed by some dark guild wizards, okay. What little magic I have left, I use to reequip weapons." I explain my situation minimally.

"You're a useless wizard then," Happy states. I glare at the cat, ready to send him flying without his wings.

"I _am_ a wizard. I am _not_ useless. I can still kick the ass of any wizard." I realize the error of what I said too late.

"Then fight me! Right here! Right now!" Natsu shouts excitedly, "I'm fired up!"

"But Natsu, she has no magic. She can't fight you." That damn blue cat is getting on my last nerve.

I slam my palms onto the table cracking it slightly which startles the other three sitting there, "Fine!" I move to stand across from Natsu whose fists are aflame already. I take off my cloak not wanting it to get damaged. I toss it onto the bench where I had been sitting. I can feel the stares of the men in the guild on my body, but I ignore the perverts. I get in a fighting stance and beckon Natsu with my hand.

He rushes towards me throwing a right hook at my face. I deflect the punch with my forearm pushing his arm away and throw my own punch at his stomach. My hit lands, and he is sent flying back a few feet landing on his back. He had underestimated me because of my lack of magic power which left him open. The guild is silent in surprise. Natsu sits up holding his stomach with a smirk on his face. He stands up and jumps at me again. I dodge his next series of punches, but I still get small burns from the flames on his fists brushing against my skin. It stings but is not serious enough for me to react. I send a round house kick to his head, but he catches my leg in his hand and punches me in the face sending me flying. I can hear some guild members yelling at him for hitting a girl in the face (one yelling something about a real man doesn't), some were cheering him on and some were cheering for me. I listen to this as I'm in the air. I twist my body around to land on my feet. I look up at Natsu as I wipe the blood from my mouth. My heart is racing. I haven't had this much fun fighting in a while. I lick my lips, holding my hands out to the side. A light shines as I reequip. When it fades, I am holding a pair of red metal sai.

I charge at the dragon-slayer swiping my right sai at chest level. He jumps back, but I follow. I swipe my left up nicking his chin as he bends back. I go low with a leg sweep catching him off guard. He falls onto his back again. I'm about to jump on top of him when he breathes fire making me stumble back to not get burned. He jumps to his feet smiling. We lunge at each other.

BANG!

We collide with the outstretched hands of Erza Scarlet, "That's enough!"

I send my weapons away and rub my cheek panting softly. I see that Natsu is catching his breath as well. We exchange smiles. "How about it, Mayen? Join our team?" Natsu asks the stupid grin still plastered on his face. I answer with a smile of my own. As the night wears on, I lose myself in the celebration. Laughing and enjoying myself, feeling accepting for the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 3: Can I Levy with You?

**_Chapter 3: Can I "Levy" with You?_**

"U~gh! My he~ad!" I groan gripping my throbbing skull. I'm sitting in Lucy's bed. She had allowed me to stay with her last night, since I was drunk and had no place to stay. I hear the blonde giggling softly beside me. I look at her from between my fingers. She's standing beside the bed, dressed for the day already, with a glass of water and pain medicine in her hands for me. I smile gratefully and take the offered items.

"You feeling up to going to the guild today?" Lucy asks concerned. I nod throwing the covers off and stumbling towards the bathroom. After a shower, I feel good as new. I dress in a comfortable green t-shirt and jean shorts. I exit the bathroom fully dressed, drying my hair with a towel.

"Hey Lucy, thanks for letting me stay the night. I'll go looking for a place later today." I toss the damp towel in the hamper. Lucy pulls her hair up in her usual style while I tie mine up with my ribbon.

"No problem, really. And if you can't find a place today, don't be afraid to stay again." I meet her eyes in the mirror. I smiling nodding.

"You know most of the people in the guild, right?" I ask tilting my head to the side. She nods, confusion written on her face as she turns around in her chair to face me. "Is there anyone in the guild that might be able to help me with the seal on my magic?" I wait with baited breath as she ponders over her options.

"The only person I can think of is Levy, since she is a script wizard, or maybe Porlyusica, she is a healing wizard." She taps her chin.

I shake my head, "I've had a healing wizard look at it, and he said that type of magic won't work. I guess I'll ask... Levy, was it?"

"I'll introduce you to her!" Lucy bounces excitedly in her seat. "Levy is really sweet. She'll definitely help you."

 _I'm not worried about if she will help me. I'm worried if she can._ I think, not wanting to burst the jubilant blonde's bubble. She jumps from her seat, grabs my hand, and drags me out the door in excitement. I don't even have time to grab my cloak. I walk behind her as she blabs on about something or other. I am too subconscious about being without my cloak to really listen. I don't do well in crowds, so being in the middle of town without my security blanket is really rattling my nerves. I play with the ribbon in my hair to calm myself down enough to function and focus on my surroundings and Lucy.

We make it to the construction site where the guild was already hard at work. Lucy leads me towards a girl with blue hair tied back with a yellow ribbon. "Levy!" The blonde waves excitedly. The girl looks up from her work and smiles as we approach, "Lucy!"

The two embrace in a quick hug. "Levy, this is my friend Mayen. She just joined the guild. I figured you might be able to help her."

Levy looks at me and smiles sweetly, "Of course! I'll do what I can. What can I help you with?"

I sigh and motion for the two to lean in so I don't have to speak too loudly, "I have a magic seal that I wanna know if you can break it." She nods so I lift up my shirt revealing a dark red seal on my right rib bellow my breast. She pulls on her glasses and takes a closer look. Lucy leans in curiously, too. I patiently wait for the two to get a full look. I glance around the yard to make sure none of the guys were paying attention, but they were all hard at work. Except Gray and Natsu, who were fighting again, making me sweat drop.

After a few minutes, they pull away, and I let my shirt fall into place. Levy puts her glasses up, holding her chin as she's deep in thought. "How did that happen, anyway?" Lucy asks.

I cross my arms over my chest, "I was on a job to get rid of some bandits, but they ended up being a part of the dark guild Animalia. They were just grunts, so I took care of them and went on my way." I sigh putting a hand on my hip, the other over the seal. "A few towns over, I came across some stronger wizards. Apparently, they weren't happy with how easily I wiped the floor with their members and wanted revenge. Things got heated, and, just as I was about to deliver the finishing blow, one of the bastards hit me with the spell sealing my magic. Figuring I wasn't worth finishing off, since I had no magic, they left me there."

"I'd have to do some research in my books, but I might be able to do something. I remembering seeing that seal, or at least a similar one, in one of my books," Levy speaks up. My face splits in two with my smile. I wrap her in a hug and spin her around. This was even better news than joining Fairy Tail. The three of us laugh merrily.

I work hard with a cheerful smile on my face and a bounce in my step. I laugh at Natsu's challenge to fight. Patting him on the head as I walk past him, missing the look of confusion on his face and the light blush. During the midday break, I excuse myself from the yard with the excuse that I needed to find a place to stay.

"Why not stay at the girl's dormitory?" Erza questions me.

"I wouldn't be able to afford that rent. Plus, I don't feel comfortable living with that many people. Lucy lives on her own, so I'm going to find my own place, too." That seemed to placate the Titania, so I slip out the entrance.

I don't stay in town, though. I already had a place in mind. I walk back out into the forest, remembering that the cave I collapsed in wasn't that far from the guild. I come upon the empty cave quicker than I expected. I walk in and start to explore its depths to decide if it was livable. It blew my expectations out of the water.

It is larger than I originally thought. There was a main cavern a few meters in that then splits into three smaller areas with a fourth that was a hallway. Off the main cavern is a tunnel that goes even deeper into the cave, it opens up into a hidden hot spring. I stare in wonder at the paradise that I've found. I make sure that there is no evidence of animals using the space. Once knowing it's clear, I set to work on creating a door to put on the entrance to keep animals out and hide the cave from people. It takes me a few hours to make the door, but it's finished and fits perfectly on the cave opening. I wipe the sweat off my brow smiling at my accomplishment. _This place is perfect. Away from the city, close to guild, and it even has a hot spring for bathing!_ My smile saddens as I lightly brush the ribbon in my hair. _Things are finally looking up, aren't they Naiyo?_ My stomach growls reminding me that I hadn't eaten yet today, so I make my way back towards the guild.

Before I can make it to the guild, I catch sight of Lucy and her little spirit named Plu walking home. I remember that my cloak and few belongings are still at her place. I quickly catch up to her, "Hey, Lucy!" She turns around and smiles at me, "Hey Mayen! Any luck?"

"A lot, actually! I found a place. I was just gonna ask if I could get my things from your place." I fall into step beside her.

"Eeeh! You found a place already!?" She would've fallen into the river had I not grabbed her wrist.

"Yeah, I like it." I scratch the back of my head. Before Lucy can grill me, my stomach growls loudly making me blush.

She laughs and lets me into her apartment. I start to gather my things as she cooks a quick dinner for the two of us. "You sound hungry."

"Well, yeah, I haven't had anything all day." I sit down and start eating, "Thanks again Lucy."

"What are friends for, huh?" She smiles sweetly. _Friends, huh? Never thought I'd have any of those after Naiyo disappeared. Now it looks like I have a guild full._ "Oh! Mira said that the job board is going to be up tomorrow. Did you want to join the team on your first job?"

I stare at her wide eyed for a moment. _First job? With a team no less. I do need some money, so I can furnish that cave of mine._ "Sure why not." I agree taking a large bite.

"You can stay here tonight. I doubt your new place is furnished, right?"

I laugh nervously, "Thanks. Really, if there is anything I can do to repay you, just ask."


	5. Chapter 4: Next Generation

0-0-0-0-0-0

I see people are reading my story. And thanks to those of you that have favorite it. It means a lot. I would like some feed back through reviews though, to make my story better.

I can finally start following the story line of the show now!

I do not own Fairy Tail!

0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _Chapter 4: Next Generation_**

The next day I find myself sitting at a makeshift bar next to Lucy, as Mirajane announces the option to take jobs again. There is a stampede to the job request board, making me laugh. I push open my cloak, revealing my corset ensemble. It's all I have till I get some money in my pocket. I order a water from Mira.

"What's up with them?" Lucy asks Mirajane pointing at the group of people at the boars, "Most of the time, these guys would be loafing around the guild hall all day." Mira laughs. I take a sip out of the glass Mira had set down in front of me, nodding my thanks. Lucy just continues where she left off. "Come to think of it, have you seen Loke?"

I shudder at the mention of the playboy, men like that just make me nervous. "Oh, don't tell me you've fallen head over heels for Fairy Tail's resident playboy, have you?" Mira jokes with her hands on her hips. I chuckle into my glass as Lucy waves her hands frantically to dispel the accusation.

"It's not like that! It's just that apparently he's the one that found my celestial keys for me, so I wanted to thank him." She holds her key pouch up as evidence.

"Sure, I'll let him know if I see him," Mirajane leans on the counter, "So were your Celestial Spirits mad at you for dropping your keys."

I watched the shudder course through Lucy body. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Yeah, you could say that. And there was one spirit in particular that was seriously mad at me." She rubs her ass with both hands, "Just thinking about it makes my butt sting." I can't hold it anymore and bust up laughing. Mira joins me. "Hey! It's not funny!"

Gray comes up a couple feet behind her, the temperature around his raised hand dropping, "Hey, I can cool it for you."

"That sound like sexual harassment." I comment between giggles. Gray smirks in my direction.

"Lucy, can you show me how red your butt is?" Happy flies over.

"With that comment you've crossed the line!" Lucy shouts horrified by the cat. I'm clutching my stomach, I'm laughing so hard. Gray has to stand beside me so I can lean on him and not fall off my stool. I can feel him chuckling against my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that the chest I'm being held up by is bare. I blush thankful that my cloak is preventing me from skin-to-skin contact.

"How do you think she'd react if I make her but sting even more?" Natsu says to Happy lighting one hand on fire and smirking dangerously. I laugh harder forgetting about the shirtless Gray keeping me from falling.

Lucy almost lunges out of her seat, "Who are you?! The devil!?" I'm wiping tears out of my eyes as a barrel flies towards the bar crashing into Natsu, sobering up the moment.

Our attention is dragged to an upset Erza confronting a man with blonde spikey hair and headphones. "Try saying that again!"

"Who's that?" I whisper to Mirajane, leaning away from Gray and backwards across the bar to keep my eyes on the attention grabbers.

She leans over the counter to whisper in my ear, "That is Laxus. He's an S-class wizard of Fairy Tail, but he didn't do anything to help with Phantom Lord."

I stare at the back of the man's head. "Since, I'm here, let me make things nice and clear." I watch as he leans forward, not backing down from the upset red head, "This guild's filled with nothing but losers and weaklings." My staring turns to a glare. He turns his head towards Levy's partners, "Especially you two, you were just punching bags for Phantom Lord. I'm glad I never bothered to learn your names." I couldn't believe that there was someone like this in Fairy Tail. They all seemed so nice and accepting, yet here is this jerk bashing his own comrades. I may not get along with people, but I know how to treat friends and this was not it. He turns towards Lucy and I at the bar. He gives me a quick look before focusing on Lucy, "Which brings me to the worst of them all, the rich little princess wannabe wizard. This was your fault…"

"Laxus!" Mirajane cuts him off. Her outburst startling me, but not surprising me, "Would you shut up?! The master said that no one in the guild was to be held accountable for what happened. Not even you. Despite the fact that I begged you to come and help, and you refused!"

He stands up crossing his arms over his chest, turned half way between Erza and Mira. He smirks menacingly, "Stop your whining! That fight had nothing to do with me. But if I had been there you wouldn't be drowning your sorrows in this sorry heap!"

"Why you!?" Erza tenses to send a punch.

My eyes widen as Natsu beat he to the punch, literally, "Ive heard enough outta you!" Natsu stumbles though as Laxus dodges too fast for my eyes to see. He reappears behind Erza facing the bar. "Come on Laxus fight me like a man!" Natsu challenges.

Laxus chuckles, "How do you expect to fight me, when you can't even touch me, you dimwit? I can't wait to inherit this place and kick all you weaklings to the curb. Your days at Fairy Tail are numbered, kids!" He looks in my direction taking me in for the first time. I tug at my cloak making pulling it closer to me, glaring at him fearlessly. He smirks at me with a wink. "Things are going to be a whole lot different around here. I guess you losers will have to find a new place to hang out." He starts walking away. He laughs and disappears in a flash of lightening.

Lucy huffs and sits back down, "What a jerk! Why would anyone let him take over?"

Mira sighs, "We may not have a choice." I turn back to the bar in interest. "Laxus could inherit the guild because he's the master's grandson." I look at her in shock. I try to match Master Makarov and Laxus in my mind, but it doesn't work. "Whether we like it or not, he's at the top of the short list of people that could take over the guild."

"It's not right, for someone like that to take over Fairy Tail if they talk about their comrades like that." I sulk.

Mira smiles sadly, "Rumor is that that's why Master Makarov refuses to retire."

"Seriously? Oh, man." Lucy sighs. I can hear Natsu behind us growling about him.

"Calm down," Erza speaks up, "It's a waste of energy. Let's try to get your mind off him." I turn to see a smile on her face, "What do you think about taking a job?" Natsu turns around to show he is listening. Erza turns towards us at the bar, "We can get Gray, Lucy, and Mayen to come, too, of course. It'll be Mayen's first job."

Gray and Lucy react shocked, but I just smile glad to be making some money. I notice that Gray has stripped down to his boxers during the entire episode with Laxus. "Where are your clothes, Gray?" Mira asks innocently, which causes Gray to freak for another reason.

"It feels like we've always been together since the Eisenwald incident. Plus, it'll be a good experience for Mayen." Erza explains. I can hear some of the guild muttering, but I am more focused on my soon to be team. _This'll be first time working with anybody. At least it's a strong group that won't be in the way._ I sweat drop at my own thought. _Without my magic, I hope I'm not the one in the way._ "Why don't we make the team official? The five of us, well six, if you include Happy."

I sit there shocked, "A-are you sure you want to include me on this team?" I point at myself.

"Of course, we do!" Natsu exclaims getting in my face. I breathe in the scent of a bonfire. I lean away from him to clear my head of the intoxicating smell. "You might have just joined, but we're already friends right?" The others nod at his statement as I look at each of them.

I look back at Natsu, "Alright! But don't say I didn't warn you!" Everyone laughs and talks about how this was now officially the strongest team. Natsu and Gray start a glaring match. I can almost hear their complaints about working together. Erza steps in questioning them, which makes them hug each other and deny any accusations of not being best friends. I laugh along with Lucy at the scene. _Wow, I'm really a team with these people._

"I already got a job lined up for us. We're to defeat a magic cult secretly operating in the town of Lupinas." Erza admits, "With me?" With a collective cheer of agreement, we leave immediately.

As we get closer to the train station, Natsu and I start to complain. I look at him in surprise, "You don't like trains either?"

Happy lands on my shoulder and chirps, "He gets motion sickness on any type of transportation. Do you, Mayen?"

I shake my head, "I had a bad experience on a train once, so I have a fear of them. I've always walked town to town." I can tell the others want to ask about what happened, but at that moment Erza showed up. _That's her luggage!?_ I'm sure my eyes about popped out of my skull. After much arguing with Erza, and a punch to my stomach which her armored fist, I was knocked out the entire train ride.

It didn't take long for us to finish our assignment and head back to the guild. Though I think the boys and Erza over did it a bit. They destroyed half the town for Pete's sake! I was more help than I thought I was going to be. I fought more and better than Lucy did, and I did less damage than the others. We still had to use most of the reward to pay for repairs, but it did leave me enough to get a few clothes, some bath supplies, and a rolled up futon for my cave. I wasn't as worried about it as Lucy, but I think that's because I don't have to pay rent. She doesn't know that though, and hopefully no one will. I even had some money left over to save for food, but I can't buy any to keep till I get something to store it in. _Maybe I can get Gray to freeze a small section of one those smaller niches in the cave. Oh, wait, then he'd know that's my living space._

I keep pondering on my living situation, 'til I end up at the bar next to Lucy, who's complaining about the mission. I hear Mirajane offer to give her a job where the three wrecking balls can't do much damage, but I lose focus as an excited Levy demands my attention.

"Mayen! There you are! I've been looking for you!" She skids to a stop in front of me panting. I wait patiently while she catches her breath. "I found something!" She says with a wide grin. My heart jumps at the news.

"Hey, Mayen, you coming?! This job isn't going to wait!" I hear Natsu shout impatiently. I look up and see that the team is already at the entrance waiting for me.

"I'll be right back, Levy. Don't move a muscle." I motion for her to stay. I run up to the team, "I'm sorry guys, but something has come up. I can't go on this job with you."

They react with surprise. "Why not?!" Erza demands. I put my hands up in a defensive manner.

"Levy's possibly found something about my seal. I can't pass up a chance to get my magic back. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you guys." I explain. Their anger and shock deflates, and they smile.

"We understand. Don't sweat it." Natsu encourages. I smile brightly, thanking them profusely and wishing them luck on the mission.

I rush back to Levy, who is sitting at the bar waiting. "I'm sorry about that." I scratch the back of my head. Levy just smiles and hops off the stool, beckoning me to follow her. We leave the guild yard and go to the girls' dormitory. As we enter the entrance hall, I notice the mess of book scattered about the center of the floor. _D-did she do all of this for me?!_

She plops down in the center of the mess and pats the ground beside her. I carefully sit down beside her, making sure not to disturb anything. "Look at this." She picks up an open book, so I can see it, and points at a picture of a seal.

"That looks almost like mine!" I shout excitedly. Levy nods with an excited smile.

"That's a memory seal. It suppresses a person's memories." I deflate slightly. "But! The principle is the same. The wizard suppressed most of your magic. So I looked into magic stealing spells. One was used on Master Makarov by one of the Elemental Four of Phantom Lord." She looks around her organized chaos. "Then I found this." She hands me an open book. The page is about air magic that saps the magic from someone's body.

"Oka~y? What does this mean?" I inquire not putting the pieces together.

"Well," she grabs a light pen and starts drawing in the air, "if I draw the memory seal and the magic circle for that air spell." She draws both beside each other over our heads. "Then I draw this part of the seal, rearranging this section to fit in this part of the spell. What do we get?" My eyes widen as the seal on my ribs is in front of my face.

"Levy, you're a genius! Thank you!" I tackle her in a hug, sending papers flying.

She blushes, "Don't thank me yet. I haven't figured out a way to reverse it."

"I will thank you. You don't understand, Levy. This is the most anyone has been able to tell me about this accursed thing. Just knowing that you found something, and put this much work into it, for me is more than I could ever ask for. Thank you so much. I feel indebted to so many people at Fairy Tail. I never imagined there were people so kind and accepting in this world. I couldn't ask for more." Levy looks at me in shock with tears in her eyes. My vision blurs as tears of joy build in my eyes. I wipe them away with the back of my hand. Levy pulls me into a hug.

"You're never alone in Fairy Tail."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Please! Don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 5: Rain and Iron

Author's note: Just so you guys know, I will try to post at least 1 chapter a day. I cannot guarantee what time of day it will be. I have been typing well into the early morning, so it will be either ridiculously early or late at night. I would also appreciate reviews, so I can better write my stories. I want to know what you all like and don't like about any of my stories. Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0

 ** _Chapter 5: Rain and Iron_**

A moan of relief slips through my lips as I sink into my private hot spring. It's been a couple weeks since my team went on that play mission without me and got stuck as actors. I laughed when Mirajane told me about the disastrous opening night. Because the play director is keeping them hostage, I've had to take solo jobs in neighboring towns and areas to keep busy. I have been able to save up enough money to furnish my cave.

Off the main cavern, there are three smaller caverns. I made one into a bedroom, one is in the making of a closet, and one is a kitchen. In my bedroom, I have a writing desk, a twin sized bed (I use the rolled up mat for missions now), and a small metal chest for me to use as a safe. I figured out of the three smaller caves, I would use the smallest as a closet. I placed a simple vanity in there with my hair supplies and some jewelry and makeup I bought with my extra cash. It took me hours to do, but I was able to chip away pieces of the walls to put up rails to hang my growing collection of clothing. I even bought a small dresser for my intimates and kept an area open for shoes. In the third area, I found a small opening in the ceiling that leads outside which is great for ventilation. I built a place for a fire under that hole. A small pile of firewood is against the wall, with a heavy pot and poles to hold it over the fire, and a metal cooktop I can place over the fire to use as a stove. I bought a wooden pantry to store my dry foods. I still don't know what to do about a fridge with no electricity, so I have no cold food storage. In my hot spring area, I bought some towel and a chest to keep them in. I also bought bathing supplies and a small cupboard to keep them in. I was even able to buy some candles and lightening lacrima for light throughout my home.

I scrub my green apple shampoo into my hair, purring as I massage my scalp. I have a few candles lit around the edge of the spring where I'm washing. I love bathing. It's like I am washing all of the previous day's stresses and problems away, and I am born anew each time I leave the bath. My fingers brush over the seal on my ribs, and I sigh. _Soon I'll be rid of this thing._ I rinse off and lift myself out of the hot spring. I grab my towel and dry off, blowing out the candles. I make my way down the tunnel before turning into my closet. I hang my towel up on a hook just inside the entrance way.

I dress in a dark purple corset top and dark wash jeans. I am lacing up my boots when my stomach growls. I grab my cloak, putting it on. I make my way into the kitchen and grab a green apple from a bowl in the pantry. I moan at the sweet, yet sour, taste of the juices tingling my taste buds as I walk out of my home. I hold the apple with my teeth as I situate the door over the opening.

I am just finishing my breakfast as I walk into the construction site. I am about to the job request board when a familiar voice stops me. I turn around just in time to be tackled to the ground by an excited blonde, "Mayen!"

"Oomph! Lucy!" She crawls off my sitting on the ground in front of me with a big smile. "You guys are finally back. Where have you been?" I ask sitting up.

She looks at me confused, "Where have we been? Where have you been!? We got back last week after that monster of a play mission, but we couldn't find you."

I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment, "Sorry, I took some solo jobs for the money since you guys were away."

"That's alright. I understand, I barely made rent last month." She sweat drops before shaking her head and looking at me expectantly, "So what did Levy find out?! Do you have your magic yet!?"

I shake my head with a sad smile, "No magic yet. She found out what spells were used to make my seal, though."

Lucy pats my shoulder comfortingly, "She'll find something soon. I know it. Nothing will stop Levy." We share a smile before standing up.

I'm dusting off my pants when I realize something, "What have you been doing since you've gotten back then?"

"Oh right! You don't know." Lucy excitedly grabs a key from her pouch, "Open! Gate of the Lion!" Right before my eyes, Loke appears in a bright golden light.

"Loke!?" I shout in surprise.

"Yeah," he scratches the back of his head, "I am actually a Celestial Spirit." The two of them spend the next few minutes explaining to me what I have missed. I am shocked about what I learn, but I am happy that Lucy was able to save Loke…I mean Leo. I do feel a little let out that I don't get a ticket to the resort, but I understand since I am new to the guild.

"I hope you guys have fun. From what I can tell, all of you deserve a few days of relaxation without the boys or Erza destroying anything." We share a laugh.

I spend the day catching up with my team before they leave for their vacation. Enjoying the fights between Natsu and Gray, that I hadn't realized I missed. I was glad for them because they were really excited. This gave me a chance to help Levy research a way to remove my seal. I see them off at the train station that night and make my way back home.

I strip down to my bra and panties and sit on the edge of my bed. I pull my ribbon out of my hair, letting the green-tinted black locks tumble down my back. I stare at the green fabric in my hands. _Naiyo, where are you?_ I grip the ribbon in my closed fist, clenching my eyes such to stop the tears. _Seven years, Naiyo. Where have you been for seven years?_ That night I cry myself to sleep clutching my ribbon to my chest.

I wake up the next day in a daze. I run through the motions, not really there as I bathe, dress, tie up my hair, and walk to the guild. I am brought back to the present by Mirajane snapping her fingers in my face. I blink and look around, realizing that I was sitting at the bar in the guild yard. I look at the almost completed guild hall, and the members working hard to finish it. I meet the eyes of a concerned Mirajane. "Oh, sorry Mira, spaced out for a bit there."

"Is everything alright, Mayen?" she leans on the counter, giving me her full attention.

"Yes, thanks. I just had a bad night. I am really starting to feel down about not having my magic." I cover up my true reason with a believable one. Mira just nods with a smile, saying that I would get my magic back. I give her a grateful smile.

I put all of my focus on helping the others finish the guild hall. It really is an incredible place. Though, I think the gift shop is pushing it a bit. I sit at the newly built bar, sipping on some tea, enjoying Mira's singing as she breaks in the new stage to celebrate. _Wow, she has a great voice._

I had tried looking for Levy earlier, but Mirajane told me that she and her teammates had gone on a mission. I was disappointed that I wouldn't be able to help her research my seal, but I understand. Like Lucy said, we all need money. I sigh and stand up. I ignore the celebrating Fairy Tail wizards around me and the concerned look of Mirajane as I leave the guild.

I make my way home, my feet not stopping until I am standing in the middle of my empty main cavern. I look over the empty space. _I guess I should train. I haven't done that in a while._ I take a wide stance and run through some warm up strikes and kicks. As the hours wear on, I train in hand-to-hand and with each type of weapon in my repertoire. I am left sitting in the center of the cave floor sweating profusely and panting. _I can't feel my limbs!_ I drag my dead tired body to my bed and collapse. My world goes black.

I have a bounce in my step the next day as I walk into the guild. Working out my frustrations yesterday and then washing it away with a hot bath this morning has left me in a wonderful mood at the bright new day. I had slept in this morning and taken an extra-long bath, so I didn't stroll into the guild hall until well after noon.

Mirajane smiles at my brightened mood. "Someone is feeling better today." She chirps as I sit at the bar.

I laugh merrily. "Yeah, I worked myself to the bone and then relaxed in the bath, so I feel amazing right now." Mira laughs and hands me a sweet hot tea and a plate with green apple slices with caramel sauce. "You know me too well, Mira." I happily munch on my favorite treat.

I look around the guild hall taking a bite out of an apple slice dipped in caramel. I notice the tension in the air and a few heated glances. I follow the glares to a blue haired woman sitting alone at a table in the corner. I beckon Mira over. "Who's that, and what's with the awkward atmosphere?" I point in the woman's direction.

I see Mira's shoulders tense, and her smile becomes strained. "That's our new member, Juvia. She used to be part of the Elemental Four." My eyes widen. _Phantom Lord!? No wonder everyone is tense._

I glance at her again and see the worried expression on her face. _Must've been hard to ask for membership. She can't be all that bad if the master let her join._ With that thought, I nod my head and stand up. I can feel Mirajane's curious gaze as I grab my drink and plate and walk over the lonely girl.

I set my things down on the table, drawing a surprised look from the blue haired wizard. Her blue eyes widen as I smile and sit across from her. "Hi, I'm Mayen. You're Juvia, right?" Her eyes narrow in suspicion and confusion as she nods cautiously. I wave off her concern. "Don't worry. I joined the guild after the Phantom Lord fiasco. I have nothing against you." That seems to calm her down as her shoulders relax.

I push my plate of apple slices towards her. She carefully takes a slice and smiles gratefully, "Thank you."

I smile taking a bite out of my own piece. "Don't mention it. Relax, okay? They'll warm up to you sooner or later. Once they realize you can't be that bad, since the master trusts you."

She sighs and sets down her piece of apple. "They're not why Juvia is worried." I raise my eyebrow at the third person speech. "Juvia is worried about Gajeel and Gray-sama." _Gray-sama? And who is Gajeel?_

"I'm sure this Gajeel person can handle himself, and I know Gray can." Her depressed disposition turns threatening as she glares at me.

"Are you Juvia's rival for Gray-sama?!" I lean back in surprise raising my hands defensively.

I sweat drop. "I'm just friends with the guy." That seems to placate her for the moment as she deflates back into her depression. I try to distract her. "Hey, tell me about this Gajeel guy, yeah?"

She looks up from the table and smiles gently at me. "Gajeel was one of Juvia's comrades from Phantom Lord. Gajeel is the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel didn't have any friends in the guild, so Juvia is worried if he is okay." _Another dragon slayer?_ _I knew she couldn't be bad if s_ _he is worried for an ex-teammate. She's already better than Laxus._

"Since he's a dragon slayer, I bet he's doing just fine." I cover her hand with mine. She smiles grateful. "So, Juvia, what brought you to Fairy Tail since you were from Phantom Lord. That seems like a weird jump." She goes on to tell me in a hushed voice about helping Lucy fight in some tower. I am shocked about how my team's vacation spiraled into a life or death struggle. I grow worried about my friends, and it's Juvia's turn to comfort me. Juvia really is a nice girl. She and I become friends. I find her water magic interesting. She even listened and agreed to try and help with my magic.

I feel a certain bond with this woman, since we are both new members. I ask her if she has a place to stay in town. She reveals that she hasn't had the time to look. _Should I?_ I chew on my bottom lip. I tell her she can stay with me as long as she keeps where I leave a secret. She agreed to the terms though confused by them.

I lead her to my home. "You live here?!" Her eyes widen as I show her around my cave.

"Yeah, I don't feel comfortable living in town, and I happened to stumble across this place." I feel embarrassed. She looks fascinated and explores like a kid in a candy story. It makes me feel more confident about my living quarters. "Please, don't tell anyone at the guild. They'd probably get concerned and try to move me into the dormitories." Juvia agrees, understanding. She says that she might move into the girls' dormitories for convenience, but she isn't comfortable moving in until the guild accepts her more. "You can stay here till you are ready. I've been relying on the guild, so much already, that it feels good to be able to help a friend in return." I let her take the bed as I roll out my sleeping mat, and we turn in for the night.

When we enter the guild together the next day, the tension in the air could be cut with a spoon. I step closer to Juvia in a protective manner thinking that she was the reason. I feel her tense beside me. I am about to reassure her when she yells, almost busting my damn eardrum, "GAJE~EL!" I watch as she runs over to a rather intimidating man. I slowly walk over, giving her time to talk to her old comrade, and so I can look him over carefully.

His hair is black and spiky but it's partially slicked back to show his forehead. Instead of eyebrows, he has piercings. _I know he's the iron dragon slayer, but are all the piercing necessary, seriously?_ His nose is pierced several times, his ears are full of them, a lip piercing, and even his arms have studs. _He does make them look attractive though._ I'm not afraid to admit that his whole bad boy look, complete with piercing red eyes, is very attractive. His clothing adds to the look as well. He has on a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. A distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder is attached to his tunic by a large stud. I also take in the black Fairy Tail emblem on his muscular arm. _Studs, studs, and guess what...more studs!_ I sweat drop at my own thoughts.

I finally join the two at the bar and am introduced to the iron man by the rain woman. He looks at me from the corner of his eye and grunts in greeting. I scoff crossing my arms over my chest. I glare at him and roll my eyes. "Nice greeting there, tin man."

He turns towards me a smirks. "Oh? A fairy with a bite." I take off my cloak, revealing a tight black t-shirt and dark green shorts. I suppress a shiver as I feel his eyes roll over my body.

"You're a fairy, too, big boy." I smirk at the growl I receive. Mira comes over with my favorite treat. After she sets it down gently in front of me, she slams a bowl of broken pieces of metal in front of Gajeel with a strained closed-eye smile. She leaves without saying a word. Curious, I look at the two ex-villains. I sweat drop as Gajeel takes a bite out of a piece of iron. Seeing my look, Juvia explains to me the guilds reason for treating Gajeel the way they are.

I glare at him when I find out what he did to Levy. He looks at me then turns away with a scoff. I look around the guild for my friend and see her cowering in the corner furthest from Gajeel. Her teammates beside her with their arms crossed over their chests death glaring at the man beside me. I send her an apologetic look that she catches. She responds with an accepting smile and a nod of her head. I can tell she is still traumatized by what he did, but she is willing to work pass it. Knowing that, I turn back to Gajeel who is shoving several pieces of metal in his mouth.

"Look," I see only his red eyes turn to me, "I may not like what you did to Levy, but there is nothing that can be done about it now. I didn't even know her when it happened. So there is no bad blood between us." Both ex-Phantom Lord wizards look at me with surprise. A piece of metal hangs out of Gajeel's open mouth. I can't stop the small giggle at the expression, thinking it was sort of cute.

"You ain't bad, fairy, but I don't need friends." He rips off another hunk of metal.

"Too late, tin man. You already have two." I point to Juvia and myself smirking. He just growls and turns back to his bowl of metal. Juvia and I laugh.


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome Home

Author's Note: Alright, Mayen has met all three possible suitors. I have poll up for votes, and I will accept votes through reviews as well. So please review, please vote, and please enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _Chapter 6: Welcome Home_**

It's been a couple days, since I met Gajeel and Juvia. I get along with Juvia wonderfully, and the guild is opening up to her a little bit. Gajeel is a different story though. We seem to have a Gray and Natsu relationship, where we antagonize each other every chance we get. The difference is our banter doesn't turn into a brawl.

I am sitting at the bar sipping on a beer, when the guild doors open revealing my team. "Lucy! Erza! Gray! Natsu! Happy!" I stand up and meet them as they walk in.

"Mayen!" Lucy and Happy shout as they hug me. Erza smiles and says hello, and Gray just smirks. I look at the pink haired slayer and sweat drop at his pouting expression.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" He just looks at me from over his scarf.

"I'm not good with change." I giggle at his reasoning. Levy comes over as well greeting the returning team. Together we give them a tour of the new guild. With each new addition we show them, I hear Natsu grumbling disapprovingly. I hide my giggles behind my hand. _He's just too cute sometimes._

"Well, I'm glad you dunderheads made it back safely," Master Makarov walks up to us as we return to the main hall. Next to him is my new friend. "I'd like to meet the guild's new member, Juvia. Isn't she a cutie?"

"I can't wait to work with you!" She curtsies with a smile.

"So you actually made it in, huh?" Gray chuckles. He grunts as I elbow him in the ribs.

"Be nice, of course she made it in. Right, Juv?" I send her a smile.

"Juv?" Lucy asks.

I nod, "Juvia and I are friends."

"Thank you so much, for your help in Akane." Erza steps forward gratefully.

"No, Juvia should be thanking you! Because now, Juvia has found a new guild!" Juvia responds happily. I was glad to see her out of her depressive state.

Lucy breaks in with a friendly smile, "Hey girl!"

I laugh at the quick change in Juvia as she becomes threatening towards Lucy. She had told me that Lucy was her romantic rival. I found the whole thing too funny to correct her. Master Makarov speaks up again taking the focus from Juvia, "We've also added another member to the guild. Someone you might recognize." I tense knowing who he is talking about, and I am worried about the repercussions.

"I wonder who it is." Happy asks innocently. They turn around towards the table Gajeel is at.

"Wh-Whoa! You can't be serious! Him?!" Gray exclaims at the same time Lucy gasps. I scratch the back of my neck nervously waiting for the biggest reaction.

"Gajeel!?" Natsu yells as him and Gray take a fighting stance. Gajeel just glares at them. I am about to step between them, but Juvia beats me to it.

She looks between Gray and Natsu worriedly her hands up, "Calm down! Juvia brought him here!" It doesn't do much good. I can feel Erza's anger rising behind me. _This isn't going to end well._

"I don't mind Juvia, but he's the one responsible for destroying our guild hall!" Erza makes her point. Gajeel just calmly takes the situation in, letting them vent their anger.

"Now, now, remember what I taught you. Yesterday's enemy can be today's friend, right?" The master breaks in trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah," Levy speaks up from her cowering position behind a nearby table, "it doesn't bother me at all…"

Natsu slams his hand down on the table in front of Gajeel, "Screw this! I can't work with this guy!"

Gajeel doesn't make the situation any better, by meeting Natsu head on with his own glare. "What's the big deal? It's not like I want to be your buddy." Natsu makes an angry offended face shouting indigently. Gajeel stands to his full height not backing down. "The only reason I'm here is to get work. I hate this stupid guild and everyone in it. But times are tough, so I had no choice but to join."

I sweat drop trying to get a word in, but I'm cut off again. "Shut up, loser!" Natsu takes a challenging step forward.

I hear Juvia apologizing profusely to Gray, "Sorry, but Gajeel is always alone, so Juvia couldn't turn her back on him! I don't like him or anything, though!"

Master Makarov puts his foot down, "It is the duty of an old soldier to lead a stray youngster onto the right path. Give him a shot. He's a nice guy at heart…" The master looks down to the side and mumbles, "I'd like to believe." I hear him though and sigh.

"I may not agree with you, but I accept your decision." Erza concedes "However, I think it would be wise to keep a close eye on him."

I've had enough, so I step between the two dragon slayers and push them apart with a hand on their chests. "Now, that's enough you two." I give them each a hard look. "I may not have my magic, but I will sweep the floor with you if need be. Understood?" Gajeel just huffs and sits back down. Natsu turns away and stomps off grumbling. I sigh holding my forehead. _What am I going to do with these two?_

I sit down across from Gajeel and shake my head, "What, kitty?"

My eyebrow twitches. "What did I say about calling me that?!" I hiss which makes him chuckle. I am ready to kick him in the shin under the table when the lights go out and the curtain on the stage raises revealing Mira.

"Welcome back! I'd like to dedicate this song to the guild's strongest team!" Mira greets and starts singing beautifully. I close my eyes leaning back in my seat crossing my arms over my chest, letting her voice wash over me. I hear movement and open an eye. I see that Gajeel is gone and my team has taken his place. Lucy beside me with the other three sitting on the other side of the table with Natsu sulking. The guild cheers at the end of her song.

The lights go out and when they come back on, Gajeel is on the stage in a ridiculous white outfit with a guitar in his hands. The crowd gets rowdy and boos at him when he starts singing. I laugh at the reactions. _He's not that bad at singing._

"Man! This has got to be the worst song, I've ever heard!" Natsu howls covering his ears and standing up. Suddenly, Gajeel's guitar is sending him to the floor. "You want a piece of me!"

I sweat drop as Gajeel yells, "Shoo-bee-doo-ba!", as the two dragon slayers cross legs in the air. _It just doesn't feel like home, until Natsu starts a fight._ I bust up laughing as more of the guild is dragged into the skirmish. Even Erza joins the fight when her strawberry cake is destroyed.

I dodge the idiots around me with ease, until I am sitting next to Juvia who looks worried. I pat her on the back grinning. "Welcome to the _real_ Fairy Tail." She looks at me with her big blue eyes, and we share a laugh.

A mug hits me in the back of the head, spilling its contents all over the back of my cloak. My eye twitches as I turn slowly towards the direction is came from. From my peripherals, I see Juvia's eyes widen as she stutters trying to calm me down, but her words fall on deaf ears. "WHO THREW THAT BEER!?" My voice thunders above the commotion, making everyone freeze in shock and look at me. "WELL!?" At this point, even Erza looks nervous.

A few fingers point to Elfman. His eyes widen comically as I march up to him anger flowing off me in waves. He holds his hands up in a defensive manner, stuttering out an apology, but I ignore him. I grip the front of his shirt, yanking him down to my height so I can look him in the eye. In a dangerous tone, I growl out, "You got beer on my cloak."

I cut off his blubbering apology by lifting him up off his feet, shocking everyone in the guild with my strength. I throw him across the build, sending him crashing into tables. "It better not stain! Or you won't be a 'man' when I'm through with you!" I turn on my heel and march out of the guild, not caring about the pregnant silence or the looks of fear and shock shot in my direction.

I quickly make my way to the stream near my home. I take off my cloak and dip it in the cold running water. I don't care about the beer drying on my back. I want to make sure it doesn't stain my cloak. My cloak and the ribbon in my hair are all I have left of my life with Naiyo. I would keep good on my threat if it stains. A twig snaps behind me making me spin around and hiss threateningly. I blink in surprise at Natsu.

His green eyes are wide in shock at my reaction. He looks and points at the wet fabric in my hands. "That means a lot to you, doesn't it."

I sigh turning around, holding the cloak gently. "Yes, it was supposed to be a present to my little sister."

He sits down beside me, leaning back on his hands. "What happened?"

 _Blunt as ever._ I chuckle inwardly. I lay my cloak out on a rock to dry, sitting back down beside him. I look out across the stream. "Naiyo and I were super close. We were all that was left of our family. We had been orphaned as babies, you see. She was everything to me, because she's all I had." I can feel Natsu's eyes on me. I touch the ribbon in my hair gingerly. "She had two of these ribbons. She always had her hair up in pigtails. I had bought her the cloak to match them while we traveled."

My vision blurs as tears fall, my voice cracking, "We were on a train, seven years ago. I was going to give her this when we made it to the station. The train was going over a bridge when it happened…A dark guild attacked. All I really remember is an explosion, fire everywhere, and screams…Next thing I know, I'm holding Naiyo's hand, and I'm the only thing keeping her from falling into the river below. The fear in her gold eyes." I wrap my arms around myself trembling. "Oh God, the fear in her eyes as her hand started slipping. I couldn't hold on, and...I dropped her. Her scream of my name still echoes in my ears." I cover my ears with my hands clenching my eyes. "The only things that hadn't burned was one of the ribbons that fell loose from her hair and the cloak. I know she didn't die in the fall. I can just _feel_ it. I know she is alive somewhere. I just don't know where."

We sit there without a word for a few minutes with me crying into my knees. "Don't give up." Natsu's serious voice surprises me. I look over at him through bleary eyes and see him looking out across the stream. His green eyes connect with mine when he turns towards me. "I think she is alive, too, so don't give up until you find her." He stands up and extends his hand for me to take and smiles down sweetly. "Let's find our loved ones, together." I wipe the tears from my eyes and place my hand in his with a tearful smile.

He helps me to my feet. I can't stop myself. I throw my arms around his shoulders and hug him close. Natsu tenses up for a moment before I feel his warm arms wrap around my back awkwardly. I mumble 'thank you' into his muscular chest, before stepping out of his arms. He looks at the ground, scratching the back of his neck with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. I giggle at how cute he looks, my heart feeling lighter.

I look at my now dry cloak and laugh. Natsu looks at me curiously as I pick it up. I show him the clean cloth. "Looks like Elfman gets to stay a man." My smile must have scared Natsu with the expression he gave me.


	8. Chapter 7: Battle of Fairy Tail Part1

**_Chapter 7: Battle of Fairy Tail Part 1_**

The next day at the guild, Elfman apologies profusely, but I just laugh and apologies for my own reaction, asking him to just be more careful. I notice the Magnolia Festival posters hanging all over the place, and the stage is decorated. I walk over to the bar and ask Mirajane.

"You don't know?" I shake my head. Mirajane continues energetically. "It's for the festival. Every year, Fairy Tail puts on the Fantasia parade for the town. Plus, we hold a Miss Fairy Tail contest, winner gets 500,000 jewels. Are you going to participate?" She looks at me expectantly.

"No, sorry, Mira. I'm not into pageants like that. I'd be too embarrassed to get on stage in a bikini, or flaunt myself." I wave my hands in front of me wildly. "I wouldn't win even if I did. There are a lot of girls prettier than me here, like you, Mirajane."

"Oh, hush, you're gorgeous. You'd win hands down, if you joined." I blush at her comment closing my cloak around me. This makes Mirajane laugh. I spend the rest of the day, helping the guild get ready for the festival.

On the day of the festival, I decide to leave my cloak at home. I don't want to risk it getting stained at such a large party. Without my shield, my red corseted top is exposed along with my black leather pants and red heels. I walk into the guild just as the Miss Fairy Tail Contest starts. I sweat drop at the large crowd of men around the stage. I decide to take a seat at an empty table, to stay safe. I am soon joined by Gajeel, who grunts in greeting as he sits down.

A man comes on stage and starts announcing. "Our fairy beauty pageant- the Miss Fairy Tail Contest—is about to begin!" I have to cover my ears from the roar of the perverted crowd. The iron dragon slayer chuckles at my expense. I send him a harsh glare. "I, the sand wizard Max, will be your host today!"

I watch Cana walk out on stand and use her card magic to change into a bikini. _How original._ I think sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Why aren't ya up there, kitty?" Gajeel's rough voice draw my attention.

I scoff turning away from the stage. "I don't do pageants. And don't call me that!" I kick him under the table, relishing the grunt it receive while ignoring the pain in my foot. I look back at the stage just in time to see Juvia in a blue polka dot bikini. _Even Juvia got caught up in this._ I sigh and rest my chin on my hands, bored. I watch Mirajane step on stage. I expect the same trick and apparently so does the crowd.

"My specialty is transformation magic, so I'll show you a new side of me." I blink as Mirajane transforms her face into Happy and then Gajeel. Both the real Gajeel and I bust out laughing. I'm holding my stomach is hurts so much. I catch my breath just as Erza is announced. I am surprised to see that Erza would participate in this, but I have to admit she looks good. Levy even looks cute on stage. I feel a little left out, being the only girl not on stage, but I really wouldn't feel comfortable.

Just as Lucy is about to start her cheer routine, after stopping Max from saying her full name, a female voice rings out, "Entry number 8." I don't recognize the voice. A woman with glasses and a green dress walks out on stage. "I am the very definition of a 'fairy', and not to mention the definition of beauty. Yes…I am the definition of everything. Therefore the winner is...me, Evergreen." She snaps her maroon fan closed. I tense in my seat. _I don't get a good feeling from her._

I watch as Lucy starts yelling at her. Evergreen turns her head and pulls down her glass. I stand up stepping out into the aisle, worried. I watched shock as Lucy turns to stone before my very eyes. _Wh-what the hell was that?!_ Max turns to the crowd. "Everyone, run for your live!" This sends everyone not a part of the guild into a panic. Gajeel grabs a hold of my arm, pulling me into his lap and out of the way of the stampede. Once they ran out, a dark blush covers my face as I jump out of his lap.

I turn back to the stage just as the back curtain raises showing all of the girls turned to stone. _No!_ I run up to the stage. I would have jumped on stage and attacked the woman had Gray not grabbed my arm pulling me against his cold chest to keep me still. His breath cool against my ear. "Stop, you can't do anything at the moment." I hang my head, and he lets me go.

Master Makarov orders her to return them to normal, but she just laughs it off. I have to look away for a second as a bolt of lightning hits the stage beside her. _Wait, lightning! Laxus!_ I'm right, standing on stage now with Evergreen is Laxus. "Well, it looks like all your fans decided to go home. Pity, the festival is just getting started!"

I look around the guild and notice a green haired man just as Gray says 'Freed' and another with floating puppets as he says 'Bickslow'. I hear Macao behind us call them the Thunder Legion. "Let's play, old man!" Laxus brings my attention back to him. He catches sight of me. "Looks like you missed one of the girls, Evergreen."

She huffs crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't miss anyone. She just wasn't on stage."

"Like your dirty trick would work on me anyway!" I holler. She glares at me and goes to make a move, but the master cuts her off.

"I've had about enough of your nonsense! Turn the girls back at once!" Makarov orders his grandson.

"You better play nice, if you want this ladies to survive long enough to be in the Fantasia parade." Laxus threatens as he sends a bolt of lightning to hit just beside the stone Lucy. "In other words, I'm taking them all hostage." He puts his arm around the statue. "Break the rules and I'll shatter these chicks one by one... Or I can just smash them all right now."

"I'm not amused, Laxus." Makarov calls his bluff. "Stop fooling around!"

Laxus looks down at us. "I'm serious, old man." The other two men join them on stage.

"I've always wondered who was the strongest in the guild." Freed speaks up. "Now it's time to find out."

Bickslow laughs. "Let's have some fun." The creepy totem dolls repeating 'fun'.

"There's only one rule!" Laxus announces. "Whoever's still standing at the end wins. It's a Fairy Tail battle royale!"

Natsu slams a flaming fist on a table. "Nice and simple, just how I like it. I'm all fired up!" _He can't possibly think this is a joke!_ I stare at him stupefied.

"I'm glad you can see it my way. If nothing else, you got the right attitude." Laxus compliments.

Makarov chastises Natsu, but the fire dragon slayer retorts. "This is a festival right? Let's party."

One of the guild members speaks up to Natsu, "Have you forgotten that Laxus already beat you before?!"

Natsu shrugs off his concern. "I was a kid back then." He walks towards the stage.

"It was just last year." The man exclaims disbelieving.

"Yeah, but since then, I've become a man!" Natsu lunges towards Laxus.

"Why don't you just sit back down?!" Laxus hollers, hitting Natsu with lightning while he was in midair. I sweat drop at the crumpled heap on the floor.

"Poor guy, and he was finally feeling better, too." Happy flies over his unconscious friend.

"Naturally, if you want me to turn the girls back to normal, you will have to defeat us first." Evergreen challenges. I grit my teeth at her cocky attitude.

"But those odds aren't bad. There's four of us, and close to a hundred of you!" Bickslow adds to the flame.

"You have three hours." The annoying woman reveals. "Take any longer and these girls will turn into sand." I growl deep in my chest.

"All of Magnolia will serve as the battlefield." Laxus announces like this is a game. _Maybe it is to him._ "The battle will begin when and if you can find us."

Makarov has had enough and starts to grow to his giant state. "I've had enough of this!"

"It's all part of the festival, right?!" Laxus laughs before the master can do anything. Another bright flash of lightning blinds us long enough for all four of them to leave. "Let the Battle of Fairy Tail begin!" That is the last thing Laxus declares before the light disappears and them with it.

Before I can react, most of the guild members are already running out of the guild, falling for Laxus' trap. I watch stunned as even the master takes off towards the door. I gasp when he runs directly into a rune wall. "Master!" I rush over to him.

Gray stops and turns around, not believing the master about an invisible wall and tries to pull him through.

"Gray, stop! It's a enchantment!" I explain to him, pulling the master back. "Look!" I point to words floating in the air.

"It says, 'Exit is forbidden to stone statues and those over the age of 80.'" Master Makarov reads.

"Whoever writes the rules wins, huh?" Gray contemplates.

"Perhaps, it takes time to write an enchantment. As such, it isn't suited for a quick paced combat." The master explains. "But as you see, they are effective when set up as traps."

"They must be set up all over town then." I suggest rubbing my head. _All of this just to see who's the strongest. Does he really need the ego trip that bad?_

"I won't show mercy, even if he is your grandson." The aura around Gray turns dark as he runs off. I look down at the master who seems deep in thought.

I look out at the city from inside the guild hall. _Can I help at all? I don't have my full magic._ I look at the stone statues. _I have to do something though magic or not. But what?_ I make my way towards the stage slowly. _Petrification. Why does that ring a bell?_ I gasp grabbing my head as a sharp pain pulses in my temple. The seal on my rib heats up making me cringe. _What is this?!_ I squint through the pain and look at the girls. _What can I do?!_

I step on stage and look them over. I jump at a loud bang. I look over at the entrance way and see that Natsu can't get through with the master questioning him. _Why can't he leave? He's not a statue, and he doesn't seem like he's over 80._ I scratch my head in confusion.

"Battle of Fairy Tail status update: Jet versus Droy versus Alzack" the master reads as new writing appears in the doorway.

"I was right, then." The two men and cat turn towards me. "That Freed guy must have put enchantment traps all over Magnolia. Laxus said this was a fight to see who was the strongest. To do that all contestants have to brawl. It's like a tournament tree."

Master Makarov turns back to the entryway. "The winner is Alzack. Jet and Droy KO'd." We all stare in shock at the words, not believing that the guild members were actually going along with the stupid game.

As more and more names pop up in the doorway, I focus on the girls again. I look down at my feet in thought, chewing on my lower lip. My shadow catches my attention. My eyes widen. I look at each of the statues and their shadows. _That's right. Shadow Magic. Petrification can be removed when the shadow is moved. Because the shadow follows the movement of the body, so the body has to follow the movement of the shadow!_ I grip at my hair. _But how does that help us, when we don't have shadow magic!?_

"Mayen." The calm voice of the master catches my attention. I lower my hands and look down at the master who is standing off stage. "Mayen, you have to go find Evergreen."

"What can I do though, master? I don't have any magic strong enough to beat those monsters." I slump to the ground defeated.

"You've been able to complete jobs without magic. You're still a Fairy Tail wizard. She may have magic, but you have physical power. You just need to get around her magic, and you can defeat her." I look at the master in shock. I can see in his eyes that this entire ordeal is really getting to him.

I raise a fist, "Alright, I'll do it." The master and Natsu smile at me. I walk over to the entryway. _Why am I nervous? I am strong. I can take on any wizard and win with or without my magic!_ I make my way out of the guild, or at least I try to. _What!?_ I am stopped by the enchantment like Natsu was. I can hear them yelling behind me.

"Are you over 80, Mayen!?" Natsu points at me accusingly.

I growl and punch him in the head. "No! And you never ask a woman her age!"

Happy flies around me. "You really are a useless wizard." He dodges when I try to wrap my hands around his throat. I try not to show how that comment actually hurt.

A commotion behind the bar catches our attention. Gajeel pops up with a mouth full of iron.

"Gajeel!" I yell happily.

"Gajeel! Will you fight for the guild!?" the mast all but begs the newest member.

Gajeel jumps from behind the counter. "Might as well. I got a score to settle with that bastard." He makes his way to the door. "Don't worry, leave it to me." I wait with baited breath as he closes in on the enchantment. I sigh when he walks right into it.

"Don't tell me you're over 80, too?!" Natsu accuses.

Gajeel turns towards him, "Do I look 80 to you?!" They bump heads with heated glares. _Why can't we get out?! Master matches the enchantment, but we don't. What is going on here?!_

"Only three left in the guild?!" the master exclaims reading the latest results as shocked as we are.

Natsu turns on Gajeel. "Are you sure you're stuck in here? Are you trying to copy me?!"

"In your dreams!" is Gajeel's comeback.

"Will you two knock it OFF?!" They freeze and look at me. I send them a harsh glare. "We are all stuck in here for God knows what reason. Instead of bickering, why don't you guys be useful and try to figure out a way to save the girls!" I am left panting in my anger. I spin on my heel and head back to the stage.

"I guess I'll bring Erza back." Natsu sighs. We all turn on him in surprise. "Sheesh. This was finally my chance to show her up, too." He makes his way past me and onto the stage.

"Hold on! How do you plan to do that?!" The master and I ask worriedly.

"The stone and stuff should melt if I burn it, right?" He reveals innocently or stupidly. He lies her down on the ground as we all gather around him.

"She's not covered in stone. She is stone!" Happy flies around frantically.

"Won't know till we try, right guys." He lights his fist on fire.

I grab his wrist ignoring the heat, "Stop! Do you want to kill Erza!" I stare him in the eye, our faces rather close. He just gives me the same smile from the other night. I feel my heart beat pick up. Trusting him, I let go of his wrist, and he lights his other hand reaching for Erza.

"Watch where you put those fire hands, pervert." Gajeel comments over Natsu's shoulder. We all gasp as a crack forms on her forehead. This causes Natsu to freak out and yell for glue and apologize to the statue. "That's not going to work idiot. We'll have to use your fire and my iron to weld her back together." I sweat drop and carefully take Erza out of Natsu's hands and lie her back down with her head in my lap. The stone breaks off and I find myself staring down at the Titania.

"Welcome back, Erza." I smile in relief.

"I feel hot." Is the first thing she says. Her wrath is turned on the dragon slayers who she sends flying. I sigh and stand up. _At least she is back to her old self_.

"Look the enchantment says there's four members." I point out.

"Impressive, they update automatically." Erza compliments.

"Now it says five." Natsu looks confused.

"But the girls are still stone." The master questions.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" I look between them in confusion as Erza continues. "A certain member that hides his face."

"Wait…you mean him?!" Natsu hollers in shock.

"He shows up just in time!" Makarov praises.

"He's always been one to make a grand entrance." Erza chuckles. "It looks like the real battle is about to begin."

Gajeel walks up beside me and leans down to speak in my ear. "Do you know who they are talking about?"

I shake my head. "No idea. Someone want to fill us in over here?"

Erza turns towards us. "The one other candidate for Fairy Tail's most powerful member…Mystogan!" With that, Erza takes off into the battle royale.

To be continued!


	9. Chapter 8: Battle of Fairy Tail Part2

**_Chapter 8: Battle of Fairy Tail Part 2_**

I sit at one of the tables after Erza leaves to take out Evergreen and Laxus. It's not too long before the girls return to normal. I exhale a sigh of relief. I look down. _Happy is right. I am useless_. I tune out the master's recap of the events to the girls. I am glad, though, to hear that he won't play along anymore now that the girls are free. _I haven't been able to do anything, and it's all because I don't have my magic._ I fight back tears almost pulling hair out in my hands.

Natsu tries to pull me into his round two by punching my shoulder playfully. I glare at him from the corner of my eye. Before he has time to react, my fist is connecting with his face and he goes flying across the guild. "Stop playing around!" I go back to my original position.

Suddenly, the enchantment at the entrance starts acting up and runes start appearing and floating in the air. They converge to create a giant red floating skull which Laxus' voice is projected through. "Can you hear me, old man? And all you other guild people…One of the rules has gone out the window, so I'm adding a new one now."

I slam my hands on the table. "That's not fair, Laxus!" It must be a one way transmission though because there is no reaction.

"I've activated the Thunder Palace in order to keep the Battle of Fairy Tail underway."

"Are you out of your mind, Laxus?! The Thunder Palace?!" Master Makarov eyes widen. Again, no reaction.

"You have one hour and ten minutes. Do you have what it takes to beat us? Or will you give up instead, Master?" The skull disperses with Laxus laughing. The master seems the most shaken by the news. _What's the Thunder Palace?_

"I won't let you drag innocent bystanders into this, boy!" Master yells at the ceiling. Suddenly, he is grabbing his chest and collapsing.

"Master?!" We all converge on him. Mirajane rushes to get his medicine. Mira tells us to look outside as she runs back with a jar in her hands.

As a group, we run to the nearest balcony. I gasp at what we see. There are huge balls with lightning lacrima sparking inside of them circling the city. _There has to be at least 300!_ Cana explains that all of Magnolia will be burnt to a crisp if they are set off. _This is Thunder Palace?!_

Bisca quickly reequips to a sniper rifle and takes aim at one of the lacrima. "Target locked on!" She fires and takes one out. At first all seems well and we think we have found a solution, but then sparks start flying around her. Her scream echoes as she glows from the lightning surrounding her. _Body link magic!_

She collapses. Levy tries to wake her. "We got to take down Laxus and fast." Cana voices the collective thought.

"I'll try to evacuate as many townspeople as I can!" Lucy offers. She takes off with Happy to do just that. Cana and the other girls, except Levy and Bisca, leave the guild to fight. _I'm useless again! Even Juvia is going to help and I'm stuck here!_

I look at Levy an idea popping into my head. "Wait! Levy!" She looks at me. "This is rune magic. It's all based of words and letters. Can't you change it with your script magic?"

She blinks at me before gasping. "You're right! I'll get right to it!" She runs into the guild, Gajeel and Natsu behind her. I look at Bisca and pick her up. I take her to the infirmary where I find the master resting. I lie the unconscious sniper on an empty bed and make my way to the main hall. _Stay strong, master. We won't let anything happen to our home._

Gajeel watches Levy work. Natsu is hitting the entrance way like a caged animal. I sit at a table, making a game plan. _Evergreen is down. That leaves Freed, Bickslow, and Laxus. I definitely can't go after Laxus. I'll leave him to Gajeel and Natsu. So that leaves me with Freed or Bickslow. That's only if the other girls don't take care of them first. When the gate opens, I'll go after Freed first. Since he uses rune magic, I just have to play by his rules. The only thing he can do is make a rune that stops me from using magic, but I don't have any to begin with. He has a sword, but that is easily handled. If those guys are taken care of, I'll take out as many of those lacrima as I can. Even if I lose my life in the process._ I nod my head. Finalizing my plan in my head.

"Wow, Lucy kicked his butt." Natsu's voice catches my attention. I look at the runes in the entryway. _Lucy beat Bickslow! That's my girl!_

Gajeel shouts. "Are you serious?! That cheerleader can fight?!"

"Yeah, she's tough as nails." I smile.

"You gotta be kidding me! She's a cheerleader!" Gajeel turns towards me. I just giggle. _Even Lucy is putting up a fight. I'll do my best!_

Levy exclaims an epiphany and then start spouting out words I can't comprehend. I fall out of my chair in surprise when she claims to have finished. The three of us crowd around her as she starts rewriting the enchantment. "When I'm through here, you three will join the Battle of Fairy Tail."

When she lifts the enchantment, the three of us take off. Natsu and I happen to go in the same direction. "Why are you going with me?" Natsu complains.

"Because two noses are better than one in a crowd like this. Plus Freed might show up to stop you." I explain running beside him. "If that happens, I can handle him while you continue looking."

Natsu is slightly in front of me, so when he runs into a barrier he falls back into me. "Oomph." We hit the ground. I look up and see the rune writing. "Shit we got trapped."

"Well, then it looks like we fight." Natsu jumps to his feet smiling excitedly and gets into a stance. "I'm all fired up!"

"We don't have time for that Natsu! You have to be at full strength to fight Laxus." I growl standing up.

"What are we gonna do? There's no other way outta here?" He knocks on the barrier to prove his point. I watch his fist against the wall. I look up and see one of the lacrima.

I press my back against the barrier and look at Natsu, "There is one way out." I cut off his question before he can ask. "Natsu! Promise me you'll beat Laxus." He looks at me confused.

He smiles wildly. "Of course I will."

"Also, promise me, if something happens to me that you will find Naiyo." His smile falls.

"What do mean, Mayen?" I see worry creep into his eyes.

"Promise me!" Tears start to run down my cheeks.

"I promise, but what…Mayen!" As soon as he agrees, I run forward and jumped towards the barrier. Kicking off of it, I jump to the other wall, getting higher and higher with each jump. I keep my eye on the lacrima getting closer. Ignoring the shouts of Natsu from below, I reequip my favorite sword into my hand and slice through the lacrima. Natsu's scream of my name is drowned out by my own of pain. Lightning is jumping from each nerve, paralyzing all of my muscles. The air hitting my skin as I fall, sends a fresh wave of pain through my body. The last thing I feel before my world goes dark are warm arms catching me and my body coming in contact with a soothing heat. "N-Natsu."

~0~0~

I come back into awareness when Lucy's voice echoes through my mind. " **Listen, everyone! This is no time for arguing! The citizens will be in danger unless we do something!** " I struggle to my knees, panting. I look up at the lacrimas. " **We all have to work together to protect the town of Magnolia! We can overcome any adversity if we all work together! That's what I've learned since I joined! I only joined Fairy Tail just recently, but I'm confident I love this guild just as much as anyone else!** " I wobble on my feet. I start gathering what magic I have. " **Fairy Tail had always been my dream! I looked up to it! And I still do! Please, let's all work together and protect our guild…** " I force myself to stay on my feet with will power alone as the number of weapons around me grow. I know Erza must be doing the same somewhere. I may not have the magic energy to take out as many as her, but I'll take out as many as I can. " **and our town! But if you're not up to it, I'll destroy those things myself!** "

I break at fifty random weapons materializing around me as I fall to my knees. " **You're not alone, Lucy!** " I project my thoughts as best I can.

" **Mayen!** " I can hear the surprise and relief in her tone.

" **I won't let that bastard get the best of me. Fairy Tail is all I have, so I'm going to defend it till my dying breath!** " Sweat is dripping down my forehead, but I hold strong. I look up at the floating lacrima, listening to all of the voices of the guild members joining in to destroy them.

Erza's voice echoes in my head, " **I'll take the 200 to the north!** "

" **I got…50…to the east.** " I'm able to grind out. I send all of my weapons flying. Each taking out a lacrima of its own. All of them explode in succession around the city. I smile weakly. _We did it._ I go cross eyed to look at the spark in front of my face. I scream as it grows into a bolt fifty times worse than the last one that took me down. The pain is so strong that I can't even scream. No air gets in my lungs. I collapse on the ground with a smile as my world goes black again.

~0~0~

I laugh at the two dragon slayer mummies as they sulk on a bench in the guild after everything. Everyone survived the body link magic. Though, apparently, I scared all of them because of how long it took to find and wake me up. The Fantasia parade had been postponed as the guild needed to recoup, especially, the master. Master Makarov is going to be his chipper self by the parade.

Today, the guild is getting ready for the long awaited Fantasia parade. Gajeel and Natsu are arguing and somehow Gajeel can understand the mumbles of Natsu. Juvia even told me the happy news that she is ready to move into the girls' dorms. I'll miss my roommate, but I'm happy for her. The guild had a little trouble when Laxus came by to see the master while he was still healing earlier today. Everything seemed to work out, though Laxus was kicked out of the guild. _Maybe now he'll learn._ I put him out of my head though.

I sweat drop at the costume I'm forced to wear for the parade. I turn to the master. "Why do I have to wear this again!?" I have a pair of green cat ears peeking out of my hair which I am forced to wear down. A matching green corset pushes my bust up higher. A pair of green booty shorts with green and black striped tights. Erza even forced me down and drew three cat whiskers on each cheek. Worst of all, though, are the cat paw shaped gloves on my hands.

Gajeel steps up behind me and chuckles. "I knew you were a cat." I lunge at him hissing, which doesn't help my case. I try to punch him in the chest, but the stupid paws are cushioning him from my hits and making look like I was pawing at him instead. I turn around with a huff and his chuckle turns into a full laugh.

Happy flies in my face. "I think you make a pretty cat, Mayen." I smile at my first compliment from the animal. "You make a better cat, than wizard!" My smile falls and I try to hit the flying pest.

"Nice outfit, Mayen." Gray's voice makes me turn around. My face heats up as I feel his eyes trail down my body. I hide it with a laugh at his prince costume.

"Don't go stripping out there, Gray. Kids will be watching." I tease. I poke fun at the blush that grows on his face. I see Juvia dressed in a matching princess outfit. She eyes the two of us, so I quickly defuse any rising trouble. "Don't you two look cute together?" This makes her face flare up and Gray look in the other direction.

I walk away laughing as I look for Lucy and find her dressed as a different cheerleader again with Levy and Bisca practicing with flags. My green heels click as I walk. I leave them alone and look for Natsu instead.

I find him sulking against a walk, still wrapped up as a mummy, but at least his mouth has been uncovered. "Hey Natsu." He looks up at me as I move to stand in front of him.

"Don't do that again." I blink at the serious tone. I look away blushing realizing what he was talking about. "You're the one that has to find her." I look him in the eye and see that I really had worried him.

I give a curt nod and a soft smile. He smiles back. I make my way back to the float I'll be sharing with the master. He was going to be dressed as a cat on the top half, while I am on the bottom half. I have to suck up my pride and nervous as the parade starts.

I laugh as our float starts moving. I wave at the crowd smiling. I meow at a few children to make them laugh. Ignoring the cat calls of perverts, I even do some moves. I bend backwards into a handstand and do the splits with my legs above me. I drop to me elbows and twist around, pushing up and landing on my feet. It receives loud cheers. As my feet hit the floor, I raise my hand up like the rest of the guild with a bright smile. _I really do love this guild._


	10. Chapter 9: The Seal

Author's Note: Alright the story is hopefully picking up some speed, so I'm going to have to pick a guy soon. With that in mind, I am going to close the poll and stop excepting review votes on June 15th, 2015. Don't forget to send in a vote for the man you want!

 ** _Chapter 9: The Seal_**

It's been a couple weeks since the Laxus fiasco. Natsu and Gajeel have fully healed and are at eat other's throats almost as often as Gray and Natsu, sometimes it is all three of them fighting. Juvia has been fully accepted into the guild, and I have my cave to myself again. She does grace me with her presence every now and then, claiming she is worried that I'll get lonely.

Currently, I am relaxing in the guild hall at a table by myself waiting for my team to show up to go on a job. Lucy had started to complain about this month's rent, so we figured we should go. The green apple in my hand crunches as I take a juicy bite. I lick the extra juice off my lips. I kick my feet up on the bench, leaning against the table as I wait. I catch sight of blue and yellow in my peripheral vision.

Turning my head, I see Levy hunched over a pile of books at a nearby table. Smiling at the sight, I take another bite out of my apple and make my way over to her. I pop a squat across from her waiting for her to realize my presence. I sweat drop when she seems completely oblivious. I take an unnecessary loud bite of my apple and hide my laugh as it makes her jump.

"Oh! Mayen, sorry, I didn't see you there." She scratches her head embarrassed.

I shake my head, chuckling. "I could tell." I look over the books in front of her. "What are you looking at? Find anything more about my seal?"

She looks down at the books, biting her lower lip. "Um…well…no, I'm sorry. I've seemed to hit a dead end."

I stare at her curiously, tilting my head at her weird behavior. "That's alright, Levy. You've done a lot for me." I sigh leaning back dejectedly.

She waves her hands frantically. "I'll find something, Mayen. I'll just have to look somewhere else." I blink at her reaction.

"You're too nice, Levy. Thank you." I smile gratefully, reaching over the table and hug her. I sit back down across from her just as Lucy walks into the guild. "Do you want any help?"

She shakes her head smiling. "No, I'm alright." She picks up a book hiding behind it.

I raise an eyebrow at the action but stand up anyway, making my way towards Lucy. "Hey, Lu!" She looks in my direction and smiles, shouting her own greeting. We find a table and sit down talking about random things, waiting for the rest of our team. Next it is Gray that comes in. He gets a drink from the bar before sitting down at the table with us, shirtless. Not long after that, the entire team is sitting at the table. Erza has her strawberry cake. Happy is munching on a fish. Gray and Natsu are throwing insults. Lucy and I just share a smile at the familiarity of it all. I stand up to go to the bar. "Lu, you want anything to drink?"

She shakes her head, so I make my way to the bar and order hot tea and apple slices from the ever smiling Mirajane. When she turns to get my order, Gajeel takes the seat next to where I'm standing. I nod in greeting, getting a grunt in reply. "Hey, kitty, I picked up a rumor around town that you might want to hear."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" I hiss, shaking my fist at him.

He just chuckles, popping a nail into his mouth like it's a piece of candy. "Someone's looking for you, kitty."

My entire body tenses. My eyes narrow into slits as I stare at him. "Who?"

He shrugs, looking at me in the corner of his eye. He takes in my rigid stance. "Some chick in the next town over has been asking around about you." _Could it be?!_ _Naiyo!_ I take off running out of the guild, ignoring the outraged shout from Gajeel and the looks from the other guild members. I don't even question the hunched over Levy whispering to my team.

My heels pound against the dirt as I run towards my cave to pack. I shove some random clothes and food into a bag. Throwing it over my shoulder, I take off in the direction of the town Gajeel was talking about. _Wait for me, Naiyo!_

 _~Third Point of View a Few Minutes Earlier~_

Levy watches from over the book in her hand as Mayen goes to the bar. Seeing her opportunity, the script wizard makes her way over to their table quickly.

Erza notices the tenseness of Levy's shoulders and the seriousness of her expression when the blue haired woman reaches the table. She puts down her cake, catching Lucy's attention. The celestial wizard sees the expression on her book friend's face.

"What's wrong, Levy?" Lucy urges.

"It's about Mayen." Her eyes glance in said woman's direction, seeing her talking to Mirajane. The topic catches the attention of the bickering duo. They give Levy their undivided attention, even Happy puts down his fish.

"What about her?" Erza commands hitting her fist on the table.

Levy jumps at the sudden sound. Quickly looking to see if Mayen is still distracted, Levy turns back to the group and talks in a hushed town. "It's the seal on her ribs. I made an important discovery about it last night."

Natsu's face bursts with a smile, standing up. "That's great! We gotta let her know!"

Gray hits him on the head and grabs his scarf pulling him back down. "If it was something good, she would've told her not us, flame-brain!" Natsu glares at the ice wizard and is about to retort.

"Shut up both of you!" Erza hisses leveling them with her famous glare, making them gulp and nod. Erza turns back towards Levy. "What did you find that you couldn't tell Mayen?"

Levy wrings her hands nervously. "Okay, you see the seal was created from a memory suppression seal and an air magic spell similar to what hit master that one time." Seeing that they are following her, she slumps into a seat. "I thought it was just a magic suppression seal, because that's what Mayen said it was."

"Is it not?" Lucy places her hand on the distressed woman's shoulder.

Levy shakes her head. "It's much worse than that." The other's tense, wondering what could be worse. "It doesn't suppress her magic. It's forcing it out of her body, so she can't use it."

"I don't understand." Natsu scratches his head. Levy sighs and looks around. Noting briefly that Mayen is nowhere to be seen, the woman motions Gajeel and Juvia to join them. They sit down. Natsu and Gajeel share a glare. "What's he doing here?"

"He's a friend of Mayen's, too, so he deserves to know what is going on." Levy grabs a mug and a teacup, having Juvia sit beside her. Gajeel grunts at the statement but doesn't comment otherwise, hiding his worry with a bored expression. Levy has Juvia fill them both with water. "Okay, say the water in the mug is Mayen's normal magic capacity. If it was just the spell Aria had used on the master, then all of her magic would be forced out." She nods to Juvia, who uses her magic to take all of the water out of the mug. "But because of the suppression spell, it works more like this." She points at the teacup. "Instead of her normal capacity, the spell has expelled everything but this small amount, and anytime she recoups more than this it is forced out." Juvia puts slowly pushes the water from the mug into the teacup. Everyone watches it overflow.

"How is that worse than it being suppressed?" Lucy asks what they are all thinking.

"There's more before I get to that." Levy confesses. "The memory suppression part is also in effect."

"You mean she had lost her memory!" Lucy gasps covering her mouth.

"How can that be? She would know if there were any gaps in her memory." Gajeel interjects.

"Not necessarily." Levy points out. They all look at her for an explanation. "When memories get suppressed, the mind can't cope with the gaps, so it creates false memories to fill the space. From what I've found about this specific memory suppression seal, it suppresses all memories before and during the sealing."

"What?!" is the collective reaction. "What are you saying, Levy?!" Natsu stands up, leaning towards her.

"The only memories we can be certain are real are the ones after the seal was placed on her." She looks down at the table tears in her eyes.

Natsu hits the table, picturing Mayen crying in front of him. "I don't believe that. All of her memories can't be fake!" The others look at him in surprise. "The mind can't create an entire past! If they were fake memories, her emotions to the memories should be fake, too, right?!"

Levy wipes the tears from her eyes. "Her memories are suppressed not erased, so her mind probably pulled on the emotional feelings of certain moments. Things important to her being would be saved, but the events around them would be false."

Natsu sits back down arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the table. Erza looks at Natsu and then to Levy. She places her hand on the shaking script wizard's shoulder. "There's more isn't there."

Levy nods, sniffling. "I found out how to remove it." Their eyes widen. "Memory suppression magic is like memory alteration just stronger. If Mayen is aware that her memories aren't real, then she'll start gaining them back and the spell breaks."

"So we should tell her." Juvia suggests. The others nod in agreement.

"No!" Levy's outburst makes them jump.

"Why not?!" Gajeel and Natsu growl standing up.

Levy looks up at them. The fear in her eyes make them sit down and listen. "It's her false memories that I'm worried about."

"Why, Levy?" Lucy takes a hold of her friend's hand to support her.

"The mind would never create memories worse than those suppressed. The memories she has now are nicer than her real ones. I'm worried about what she will remember. I wonder if she is better not knowing." Levy reveals looking down at her hands. All of them look down, thinking.

Natsu remembers the story she told him about Naiyo. _How could that be any worse?_ He clenches his fists. "There has to be another way to remove it." Gray breaks the silence, unable to believe that was their only option.

"There are a couple. I just couldn't decide what I should tell her, that's why I came to talk to you guys first." Levy looks up. "There is the air magic part of her seal. If she were to get a sudden surge of magic, it could shatter the seal. But to get the amount of magic needed to break it she would have to be either a slayer and eat a lot of her element, or for her to experience intense emotions usually a life or death situation." Levy plays with the water in front of her. "But there is danger in breaking one of the spells and not the other. If she breaks one, then one of two things could happen." She looks at each of them as she speaks. "The seal breaking completely is the best scenario. The worst case scenario is the remaining spell takes over and becomes permanent." All of the wizards at the table freeze.

"So in other words, Mayen can either have her memories with no magic or have her magic but live with her false memories." Gray reiterates in simpler terms. Natsu starts shaking in anger that someone would do that to a person.

Levy nods sadly. "The last option is to either have the person who placed the spell to remove it, or find a seal/curse wizard and see what they can do."

"What do we do?" Happy says quietly looking up at everyone's solemn faces.

"Whatever you decide, you better decide fast." Gajeel grunts. Everyone looks at him. "Mayen left a while ago, heading to the next town to face someone that is looking for her. If you don't stop her, she may not have a choice on how to break it."

Erza stands up and slams her hand on the table. "You knew that and didn't say anything sooner!"

"I didn't think it was necessary 'til I heard all this shit!" Gajeel shouts back indignantly.

She turns on Levy. "How long after being told about her memories will it take for the seal to break?"

Levy scratches her head in thought. "I can't give you an actually time limit. It depends how fast Mayen gets her memories back, because once she has most of them the spell becomes pointless and breaks."

"We can't waste any time then!" Erza stands up straight. "We'll take the train. Mayen is most likely on foot, so we should be able to get there before her." The team nods, standing up. Together, they take off out of the guild.

Juvia turns to Gajeel. "Juvia is worried about Mayen."

He scoffs taking a bite out of the iron bar in his hand. "Kitty is a tough one. She'll be fine."

Both women look at him and then each other.


	11. Chapter 10: Animalia

Author's Note: The cover image is a tribal sea dragon. I decided to use this as the guild mark for Animalia. My postings my slow down this coming week, because I will be visiting my parents. I will try to continue typing, but I make no guarantees. I will be back up to a chapter a day (hopefully) the following week. Please don't forget to cast a vote and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Mayen, Naiyo, the guild Animalia, and the town of Hitakowa are all from my imagination.

 ** _Chapter 10: Animalia_**

By that evening, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Natsu are waiting in a small café near the train station terminal in the small town of Hitakowa for Erza to return. Natsu is slumped on the table still recovering from his motion sickness. Lucy is sipping on some tea, looking around. Gray is shirtless with his arm slung over the back of his chair as he takes in their surroundings. Happy is sitting on the table munching on a fish and poking Natsu with his paw. Erza had told them to wait while she asks around for Mayen. She knew Natsu wouldn't be up to walking around, and it would be easier for her to find them if they were together.

Natsu finally gets his bearings back as Erza joins them at the table with a slice of cake. "No one has seen Mayen, so we did make it here before her, like we thought." She takes a bite out of her cake. "So we have time to figure out what to do." She looks each of them in the eyes.

Lucy sighs and plays with her tea. "I don't know. I don't want her to lose her magic, but I don't want her to live life without her real memories."

"We could not tell her and just help her find the person that put seal on her or someone else that can remove it." Gray points out.

"What about the person she came here to find? What if they trigger memories?" Erza takes the last bite of her cake.

"I don't see what the problem is." Their attention turns to Natsu who has his arms crossed. "I think we should tell her truth."

"You idiot! That could leave her without her magic!" Gray hits the table.

"I don't think it would, droopy-eyes!"

"Why not, Natsu?" Erza leans on the table, looking at the dragon slayer.

He shrugs his shoulders. "It seems like a strong spell. It's not like her memories will all come back at once, so that gives us time to figure the other half of the seal. If they do come back all at once, it's only a chance that her magic is gone. It's the same spell used on the master, and he got his magic back. I believe Mayen is strong enough, and I don't want to hide something that important from her." The group stares at Natsu with widen eyes and dropped jaws. He blinks at them. "What?"

"That's actually sound reasoning." Erza rubs her chin.

Happy grabs Natsu's vest and pulls on it. "Who are you, and what did you do with my Natsu?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu breathes fire at the blue cat.

"You actually grew a brain, squinty-eyes."

"What'd you say, ice princess?!"

It took almost a full night of running, with only a few hours of sleep, and half a day for me to finally reach Hitakowa. I stand outside the town's entrance panting. I ignore the hunger pains in my stomach. I had only grabbed enough food for the night. Looking around, I flip the hood of my cloak up and make my way through town.

I stick to the shadows as I work through the streets searching for any signs of Naiyo. I stop in an alley near a food cart. The smells wafting around me make my stomach growl loudly. Sighing, I step out of the shadows and approach the cart, planning to buy something quick and continue my search.

"Mayen!" I spin around in shock, my hood falling down. A blue blur comes straight at me. The next thing I know, I have a crying Happy buried in my breasts. "We were worried about you?!"

I look down at him in shock as he rubs his face in my chest. My face flares up in a bright blush, and I push him off. "Get off of me, you perverted cat!" I cover my chest like I had been violated. Laughing catches my attention. I follow Happy with my eyes as he flies over to the rest of the team crying that I was mean. "What are you guys doing here?"

They walk over to me smiling. Gray has his hands in his pocket shirtless, and Natsu has his hands behind his head. Erza stops in front of me with her hands on her hips. "We came to help you."

I look at Lucy. "What about your rent money? Shouldn't you go on an actual job?"

She waves her hand in front of her face and smiles sweetly. "Helping a friend is more important."

I feel tears prick my eyes as I smile. My stomach breaks the heartwarming moment by making itself known. I scratch the back of my neck, embarrassed as they laugh at me. I let them lead me to a small restaurant.

We have a small lunch. Our food comes out when Erza gets down to business. "Gajeel said that you came here, because someone was asking around about you."

I nod, swallowing my first bite. "I thought it might be my sister, Naiyo, so I took off before really thinking about it."

Erza nods. "We did some asking around, and there is a small group that was going around town asking about two women both with black hair, one with green eyes and one with gold."

I slam my fork down. "What do they want with Naiyo?" I hiss my eyes narrowing.

Erza holds up her hands. "Calm down. We found out where the group was staying. We even got a guild logo."

Lucy places a hand on my shoulder, calming me down. "People said it looked like a sea horse but spikier."

My shoulders tense, and I growl lowly. "It's a sea dragon."

"So you know who these people are?" Gray asks raising an eyebrow.

"Animalia." Their bodies tense at the threatening growl that escapes my throat as I glare at my plate.

"Before we go charging in," Erza places an armored hand on top of my shaking hand, "can you tell us anything about them? I've never heard of their guild."

My eyebrows crease as I try to remember anything of importance. I look up and meet their concerned gazes, not really understanding why they would be worried. "I don't remember them being particularly strong, but it's been seven years that could of changed." I gasp grabbing my head as a sharp pain shoots through my temples.

"Mayen?!" I hear the alarmed shouts of my friends. I wave it off, holding the side of my head one eye closed. "I'm fine, just a headache." They share look between themselves which I raise an eyebrow to, but I'm ignored.

"Alright. We'll head out now." Erza stands up. We all follow her lead.

"Where are they?" I fall into step beside the Titania.

"The townspeople said that they were camping out north of the town." I nod my head, clenching my fist.

My stride falters as my seal starts to burn. I cry out as I stumble, but I'm caught by cool arms. "Are you okay, Mayen?" I look up into Gray's dark blue eyes.

I nod and stand up, but I stumble again. This time a warm hand steadies me on the small of my back. I am met by the concerned green eyes of Natsu. I blush, shrugging off the help and walking forward stubbornly ignoring the fire in my side.

We move through the woods silently, trying to find their campsite. "I smell fire." Natsu takes the lead sniffing the air. My eyes narrow as I sniff to, catching the same scent. It takes everything in me not to take off without my team, but Lucy's hand on my shoulder keeps me grounded.

Erza holds up her fist, and we all stop, seeing the flicker of a fire through the trees. I have never seen my team so serious, even Natsu has a straight face and is not jumping in for a fight. I'm glad they came after me. I wouldn't have been able to keep my head on my shoulders. Erza gives me a look, making me smirk with a nod.

I quietly make my way to the lead of the pack and pull my hood up, stepping into the clearing while they stay hidden. Sitting around a fire ignorant to my presence are three different sized men and a woman. The largest guy was probably the same size as Elfman. He's bald with an 'X' scar across his face. His hard brown eyes glaring at the fire. His broad chest is bare, and his navy blue, baggy pants are tucked into a pair of combat boots. The navy blue Animalia insignia is worn proud on his right pectoral. The next man is probably the same height as the first, but he is skinny with lean muscles. He's leaning against a tree with a hat pulled over his hat as he apparently slept. His blonde hair is sticking out from under the hat. He is dressed in a black button down shirt that is half open and a pair of tight jeans. His yellow symbol is on the back of his hand which is laying across his stomach. The final guy has his back to me, so I can't tell much about him because of the shadow cast by the fire. All I can see is that he is smaller than the other two. The woman has short purple hair and tan skin. She has a build similar to Erza's. I can only see her profile. She has on a bikini top and jeans. The fire lights up the white guild mark on her cheek.

I clear my throat to catch their attention. The three around the fire jump to their feet and look in my direction. The skinny guy continues to sleep against the tree. I get a look at the third guy. My temple throbs as I look at him, but I ignore it. He looks to be the oldest of the group, possible in his thirties. He's built like Gray in height and body. He has brown hair braided over his shoulder. A sword is situated on his hip with a white gloved hand on the hilt. I can't help but feel like I have seen him before. "Who are you?" His voice is gravely. It sends another pulse through my temple, but I don't know why. As he talks I can see the black logo on his tongue, similar to Bickslow.

"I heard you were looking for some women, and I was wondering why." I raise my arms shrugging.

The woman sticks out her hips, placing a fist on it. "What concern of it is yours?"

"I know the women you're looking for." I point out, holding my tongue. The big guy takes a step forward but stops when the older guy, clearly the leader, lifts his hand.

He eyes me suspiciously with his hard gray eyes. "We have some unfinished _business_ with the women we seek."

I cross my arms. "Is that all you're going to say?" I glare at him from under my hood, trying my hardest not to attack. _They won't touch Naiyo._

"That's all Goro needs to say, bitch." The woman snaps.

"Emer!" Goro turns his head in her direction. She backs down with a huff. He looks back at me, turning his nose up.

"I guess I have no choice but to beat the answers out of you." I sigh.

The group laughs. "What makes you think you can take us, girlie?" The big guy takes a step forward again.

That's my teams cue to jump into the clearing beside me. Lucy has her whip in hand on the far left. Happy is floating in the air between her and Natsu, who has his arm raised holding his bicep showing off his Fairy Tail mark. I'm in the center. Then Gray is beside me with his arms crossed over his bare chest. Erza has her sword drawn on the far right. I lift my hands up and pull back my hood. Leveling the enemy with a harsh glare. "They make me think I can get answers."

"Fairy Tail!" The woman shrieks.

Goro chuckles and looks at me. "We meet again. Last time I saw you, my old team had left you for dead in the woods."


	12. Chapter 11: Memories

Author's Note: NeonElement, I did not base Nightingale off of Skyrim. It happened to be a name that fit my character that I liked. Thank you for your reviews, I'm getting more.

 ** _Chapter 11: Memories_**

I take a threatening step forward, growling. "What do you want with Naiyo and me?!"

Goro throws his head back laughing. "Looks like the master was right. It doesn't remember anything."

I am about to lunge, but Gray's hand on my shoulder stops me as he speaks up. "Why don't you guys fill us in, then?" I send him a side glare which he blatantly ignores.

"We don't have to tell you _official_ guild wizards anything." Emer spits at us, glaring.

"Why haven't I heard of your guild before?" Erza steps forward.

Goro smirks. "We don't want to be known...yet. Plus, it's easier to work under the radar that way."

My shoulders shake under Gray's tight grip. "What do you want with our friend?!" Natsu cuts in.

This time the three of them laugh. "You're friends with that thing?! That's rich!" The larger guy slaps his knee. Natsu breaks from the group and punches the guy in the face with a flaming fist, sending him into a tree and out of the clearing. Natsu chases after him.

I take Natsu's lead and charge at Goro reequipping a sword into my hands, but he blocks it with a grin on his face. "Reduced to fighting with weapons, eh? How do you plan on beating any of us without your magic?!" He jumps back dodging my next swing.

Gray comes up at his side and sends a spike of ice at him while he's in the air. He sees it though and disappears midair. "How'd he dodge that?!" Both Gray and I yell. We stand back to back looking for him. I take quick glances at the others. Natsu is fighting the big guy somewhere in the woods. Lucy is fighting Emer, who now has wings, so she must use take over magic. She flies off into the trees with Lucy giving chase with Sagittarius. I look around for Erza, but she and the final guy are both missing.

Suddenly, Gray and I scream as we are hit with a series of attacks on all sides. The attacks are too fast for us to dodge. When they stop, Goro is standing in front of our cut-up and panting forms with a sadistic smile. "What was that about beating me?" He disappears again.

"I thought you said they weren't strong." Gray pants behind me.

"And I said that was seven years ago." I growl back, looking around the clearing. The same attack hits us, making us yell in pain. I fall to my knees panting as they stop, and he reappears. I wipe the blood from my forehead out of my eyes.

As soon as he shows himself, Gray hits his fist on his open palm. "Ice Make: Ice Hammer!" He swings the giant weapon down. It creates a crater where Goro should have been. We turn around with wide eyes when he laughs behind us.

"It'd be helpful if you could remember what type of magic I use, wouldn't it?" Goro cackles maniacally. "Maybe this will help?! Wind Scar!" (Is that Inuyasha's attack? If it is then I do not own the name. I just couldn't think of anything else, and the name sounded right.) He swings his blade. Gray and I are barely able to jump out of the way of the cutting wind.

"Wind magic!" I gasp. I scream grabbing my head as it throbs. I can hardly open my eyes. I see Gray sending attack after attack towards Goro, but the man just slices through the ice like it's paper. I can't feel my body over the pulsing pain in my head. I try to get up to help Gray, but I can only make it onto all fours. My vision blurs as the pain in my skull grows worse. I collapse on the ground to the sounds of my friends fighting for me.

A bright light shines through the darkness of my mind, so I crawl to it. I close my eyes when it becomes too bright the bear. When I open my eyes, I'm standing in the mouth of a cave. It's similar to the one I live in now yet different. It doesn't have the same commodities of my home and the stone is red. I hear crying behind a boulder. I walk around and my eyes widen. Crouched behind the boulder is the child version of Naiyo bawling into her fists. I drop to my knees in front of her reaching a shaking hands towards her. _N-Naiyo._ "Naiyo." My voice comes from behind me. I jump in surprise and turn around, but I'm met with blackness. My eyebrows scrunch together in confusion as I turn back seeing Naiyo looking past me into the abyss. _This has to be a memory, so why can't I see myself when she clearly can?_ "Naiyo, listen to me." My voice sounds different. It doesn't sound like a child's, like it should. I wasn't that much older than Naiyo. I couldn't be. She's around fourteen in the present, and I'm twenty-one. "I need you to stay here and hidden alright? I'll be back shortly, I promise."

My little sister looks up, and I stare at her tear stained face. "Why can't I go with you?"

"You're not ready yet, little one." With that the memory ends. I'm forced into darkness again, until another light appears.

This time I am able to walk into the light, knowing somewhat what is going on, though I don't recall these moments ever happening. This time when I walk into the light, I see Goro standing in front of me, but he's in his early twenties. _This must be when my magic was sealed! But why does he look so young?_

There were other wizards with him, but their faces are all blurry. It looks like they were all fighting against me, but again I couldn't see myself. I watch as Goro disappears. _He's using the same trick!_ I watch as he flies past me and into a tree, he was clearly struck by something to send him barreling through three of them. The air around me pulses as I remember. _He uses his wind magic to increase his speed and sharpen his blade!_

I scream as the ground underneath me disappears, and I start falling into a black abyss. This time when I open my eyes, I'm waking up in the real world. I see a blooded and beat up Gray barely standing on his feet. "Gray!?" I force myself to my feet rushing to him.

He looks at me with wide, relieved eyes. "Mayen! You're okay!" I catch him as he collapses. I hold him in my lap, looking over him worriedly. "He's strong, Mayen. You have to run."

"I'm not leaving you, Gray. What kind of friend would I be if I did?" I brush his hair out of his face. "I'll be alright. I remembered how his magic works. You just rest okay?" I give him a soft smile. He smiles back as he falls unconscious.

"Isn't that touching? It has feelings." Goro chuckles not too far away. "And how do you plan to beat me without your magic?"

I take off my cloak, folding it and gently putting it under Gray's head. I stand up and face Goro with a serious expression. "I don't need my true magic to defeat you." I reequip my favorite sword into my hands. The black blade is slim and light in my hands. The hilt is also black but decorated with gray markings.

I get in a low stance. One foot placed in front of the other pointed at Goro. I hold my sword parallel to the ground with both hands, looking down the sharp blade at my target. I charge at him, leaving a cloud of dust in my wake.

His eyes open wide in surprise at my speed. He reacts just in time. Goro blocks my blade with his, smirking. His cocky smile falters as my sword starts to cut through his. He jumps away, looking at his blade and then me. He growls and swings his blade at me. "Wind Scar!"

Instead of dodging, I block the attack, my sword cutting through his wind with ease. He takes a step back. "What the hell?!" I smirk and charge at him again. To protect his sword, he keeps jumping out of the way of my attacks, and I cut through any of the attacks he sends my way. "What the fuck kinda blade is that?!"

I smirk and hold up my blade. "This is my favorite sword, Slicer. And just like its name implies, it can slice through anything." I point the blade at him. "Even your magic."

Goro shouts angrily and lunges at me. I spin away from his attack, swinging the Slicer down. He rolls out of the way of my blade. He jumps onto his feet and strikes. I grin maniacally at his mistake as my sword breaks through his and cuts into his arm. He howls in pain and jumps away, holding his bleeding arm.

"I don't need my sword to use my magic!" He tosses the useless hilt to the ground and disappears. Now that I know this trick, I reequip my Slicer into a two whips. I snap them both, moving my arms quickly until my whips create a barrier around me.

With his speed, he is unable to retract his attack. His fist comes in contact with my shield sending him back a few feet. Seeing my opportunity, I crack a whip. It wraps around his wrist, keeping him from using the same trick. I yank on the whip connecting us. I crush my fist into his cheek with all my strength sending him spiraling through the air, crashing through a tree. He collapses to the ground unconscious.

I walk over to his body, panting from exertion. Using my whips, I tie him up, so he cannot use his magic. I drag his limp form, throwing him onto the ground a few feet away from Gray. I check over my friend, carefully cleaning and dressing his wounds with the first aid kit in my bag that was hiding behind a tree.

I lie Gray down beside me gently, resting his head on my lap, so I can lay my cloak over him as a blanket. I lean back against a tree. I know the others can handle themselves, so I wait patiently as the sounds of fighting slowly diminish behind the trees.

I don't have to wait long before Erza is dragging the unconscious form of the skinny man into the clearing. She looks slightly beaten up, but not as bad as Gray and I, probably because of her armor. She tosses his body on the ground and crouches in front of us. "Are you and Gray alright?"

I nod and smile. "We're fine. He's just resting. I had passed out for a bit during the fight, so he took a lot of damage." Lucy comes stumbling into the clearing as she has trouble dragging Emer with her. Erza gets up to help the battered blonde. Both coming to rest in front of me as we wait for Natsu and Happy.

There is a large blast of fire shooting into the air, and then shortly thereafter a grinning beaten Natsu walks into the clearing dragging a fried man behind him. Happy is flying beside him happily. The girls and I just smile at the bruised dragon slayer. He adds his conquest to the pile before joining us. Gray takes that moment to groan.

I look down and greet opening dark blue eyes with a sweet smile. "How are you feeling?" I pet his head. He blinks at me for a second before jolting up into a sitting position, my cloak pooling at his hips, and he looks around frantically. He takes in the pile of unconscious Animalia wizards and his friends sitting around him.

He turns to me. "You beat him?" I nod with a bright smile on my cut up face. "How?"

I hold my head in one hand, my brows furrow. "When I had passed out, I had these flashbacks, but I don't remember them ever happening. They were right, though, so they had to of been real." I watch them look at each other.

Erza nods. "We need to tell you something about your seal that Levy told us before we came after you." I look at her in confusion, waiting for her to continue. "The memory part of your seal has suppressed all of your memories previous to the sealing."

I look at her in shock, my mouth falling open. My eyes jump from face to face seeing that she is telling the truth. "What…what are you saying, Erza?"

She takes a deep breath, looking me dead in the eye. "Your memories are fake."

I start trembling. I look at my shaking hands with disbelieving eyes. "No…no…that can't be. My memories can't be fake!"

"Mayen, it explains why you didn't remember anything about their guild, or recognize that guy even though he knew you." Lucy tries to reason with me in a calm voice. I grab my head, shaking it.

"Mayen." I look up into serious green eyes. "How much older than Naiyo are you?"

I raise an eyebrow at the odd question, answering without thinking. "I'm a few years older than her. I took care of her when she was a baby, 'cause there was no one else. I basically raised her."

His eyes sadden. "That's not what you told me before. You said you were only about a year apart, since you were orphaned as babies."

I stare at him with wide eyes. "No, they can't be fake. They just can't." I deny vehemently.

"It's true, Mayen. Why else would you know that Naiyo is alive, when she fell off a bridge into a river?" I shake my head. It's just too much. Lucy tries to tell Natsu that that's enough, but he ignores her. Natsu leans forward. "What did you do after the train wreck, exactly?"

I open my mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. My eyes widen. I look at the ground in front of me. It was a blank. I know I must have searched for Naiyo, but I can't remember where I went or any details. The only other memory I seem to have is waking up with the seal. I had looked at it and known exactly what it was. That it was suppressing my magic, but that was it. That's all I have. I glance up at my friends who are looking at me with sad eyes. Gray claps his hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay. We'll help you gain your memories back."

Lucy speaks up with a smile. "Yeah, Gray's right. We'll be with you all the way."


	13. Chapter 12: Decision

Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. I am visiting parents this week, and we are getting ready for a charity motorcycle ride. I am leaving the poll open. (It's on my profile now.) I've only gotten a few votes through reviews, and that is not enough for census on readers' thoughts. Until I feel I have gotten a good enough reader selection, I cannot choose who gets Mayen. Thank you for reading. Please vote and review.

 ** _Chapter 12: Decision_**

My eyebrow twitches for the hundredth time as Lucy's clock constellation spirit relays her complaints. We were hiking through the forest on our way back to Magnolia, the following morning. Natsu and I, mostly me, had been able to convince the others to walk back to Fairy Tail instead of taking the train.

"I am _not_ riding that death trap." I had complained with my arms crossed over my generous chest. Natsu stood beside me nodding his head energetically in agreement.

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose. She tried to pin me with a glare, but it didn't work on me. Natsu, on the other hand, was shaking behind me, and the glare wasn't even directed at him. I may respect her for her strength, but I am not going to cower to a friend. "You've rode it before."

The others looked between us as we argued back and forth for a couple minutes. She tried to reason that I rode the train on the first mission we had took as a team. I pointed out. "Only because you knocked me out before dragging me onto the thing."

"I'll do it again." She took a step towards me, but I stepped back. I hold up my hands, stopping her.

"No, you won't. We need to talk about what happened with those wizards, and you need to tell me what else Levy said." I smirked at the glare I received.

We had a staring contest until Erza sighed and caved.

We had spent the night in a small hotel in town. Girls in one room and boys in the other. We've been walking since this morning after the train incident. It was about an hour ago, that Lucy called on her spirit. My eyebrow has been twitching since in irritation. I doesn't help that my aggravation started last night while we were questioning the Animalia wizards.

We knew that the buffoon Natsu beat wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, so we waited for one of the others. Emer had woken up first, and I had tried to interrogate her. She had answered with sass that was highly aggravating. She claimed to know nothing about my seal. She had said that she joined only a few months ago and was just following orders from the master. Lucy had asked her why she joined a dark guild, but I didn't care enough to listen since the skinny guy woke up. I wanted to know why the guild master was after Naiyo. I didn't really care about myself.

His name was Titon. He had been in the guild longer, but he wasn't in the 'need-to-know' circle of strong wizards called the 'The Beasts'. He was willing to talk until Goro woke up, so we only found out that he had heard of the wizard that put the seal on me. Titon only knew the code name which was Noroi, which meant 'curse', and that he was one of the five 'Beasts'. He didn't know why the guild was looking for me or Naiyo. He was just told we were to be brought back alive.

Goro stalled all further interrogation. He wouldn't let anything slip, and the others seemed afraid of him. He just laughed at me and taunted. We were going to decide what to do with them. I was all for torturing the answers out of them, but Lucy and Erza wouldn't agree to it. Suddenly, four gold arrows shot out of the trees and hit each of them between the eyes. We had been stunned at the speed that it all happened. We tried to search for the culprit, but they were long gone. Gray looked closer at the arrows, and each had the Animalia mark on them. That of course left a bad taste in our mouths since it had been someone from their own guild that killed them.

My eyebrow ticks again, and I spin around. "Will you just shut up?! You're not even walking on your own anymore, Lucy, so there is nothing for you to complain about!" She looks at me from inside the clock with wide eyes. "We will set up camp when we find a suitable place. Who knows if that Animalia wizard assassin is still in the area where we can't sense them, so we have to be careful. They are a vindictive guild. I should know!" I point at my rib.

The others stare at me wide eyed as well. Lucy looks down at her knees. Gray grabs my shoulder, roughly. "That's enough, Mayen." I shrug off his hand, growling, and march forward. Taking the lead, I ignore the others. My body is too tense for any sense to be talked into me.

I found us a clearing shortly after. I turned away from anyone that tried to talk to me, glaring at the ground. They gave up rather quickly, seeing that I was too stubborn to let up on my anger. My ears twitch at the sound of nearby water. _Thank goodness._ Grabbing a change of clothes, I walk in that direction, stopping at the edge of the clearing. "I'm washing up."

I find the small river with ease. The water is crystal clear and moving sluggish. I can see the rocks at the bottom and a few fish. I hook my cloak on a low tree branch, placing my clean and dirty clothes at the base of the trunk. The water must be coming from a heated spring or still warm from the day's sun because it is pleasantly warm as it slides across my skin. I can feel the sweat and dirt from the last couple days being swept away with the current along with my tension and aggravation. I can finally see the error in what I had done to Lucy. She didn't have to travel into the woods with us, but she did anyway out of worry and wanting to help me.

I smell Erza and Lucy before I hear a meek voice behind me. "Can I join you?" I turn around and only Lucy is standing at the shore with her bathing supplies in hand, looking at the ground.

My sigh makes her look up at me and tense. I smile gently at her and nod, showing her that I am not mad. Her face brightens up immediately, and she joins me in the water. "I'm sorry, Lucy." She turns towards me, but I cut her off. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's just…I've had a lot dropped on me in a short amount of time and there is even more that I haven't been told yet."

"It's alright, Mayen." She smiles at me. "You were right though. I shouldn't complain so much, but I can't help it every now and then. I grew up really sheltered, so I am not use to this, yet."

I nudge her naked shoulder. "You really are a sweet girl, Lucy. I'm glad we're friends." I dismiss the scent of Erza fading as Lucy and I finish our baths. We are laughing together as we re-enter the camp site.

"You two seem to be getting along better." The red head speaks up.

I send her a dazzling smile. "A bath always leaves me feeling anew and in a better mood."

"That's good to know." Gray peels off his shirt with his pants soon to follow.

Natsu pokes at the campfire, taking a bite out of it, before plopping down next to it. The rest of us join him. I sit down with a sigh, knowing my stress was going to come back. "Alright, spill."

0-0

I sit in dumbstruck silence as I take in everything they revealed to me. My memories are fake. My magic isn't sealed; it's being forced out of my body. I don't even have my magic, literally. I could possibly be stuck with only magic or only memories. And now the clock is ticking, because my memories are starting to come back. _What do I do?_

"I think you should wait till memories of the bastard came back and then beat him till he gives you your magic back." Natsu mumbles as he eats more of the campfire.

I look at him in surprise. "Was I speaking out loud?" Natsu and the others nod which causes me to blush.

"Natsu might be right though." Lucy speaks up. I look at her for guidance. "If your memories come back, you might remember something that can help get your magic back. By the way, what kind of magic do you use?"

This catches the attention of everyone, since I had yet to tell them. Now that I am closer to them and there is a possibility that I am close to getting it back, I open my mouth. "I use…" My brows furrow. I dig through my mind for some semblance of me using magic before the seal, but there are none. Even if there were, I would have to be suspicious if it was true anyway. "I-I don't remember."

I cry out as my head starts throbbing. I curl up into a ball, gripping my hair. The pulsing pain, in my temples, spreads behind my eyes, encompassing my entire skull. It feels like my head is bursting at the seams. The sound of my heart beating in my ears blocks out any noise from the outside world as I curl into my own cocoon of agony.

"Momma…I'm scared."

"Don't be, little one. My magic will keep you safe."

"Really?!"

"Of course, and one day you'll use it to keep me safe."

"I'll protect you, momma!"

 _Voices?_ They make it through the fog of pain, but no pictures follow. The voices seem familiar. They must be from my real memories, but whose are they. It hurts too much.

"It's dark!"

"It's alright. I'm here. Darkness is good. It hides you from the bad in the world."

"R-really?"

"Can't you feel its soothing coolness, little one?"

"Uh-huh"

"Doesn't it feel nice? Darkness is our friend. It listens to us and only us."

"Really, momma?"

"Yes."

 _Darkness? Like shadows? I don't understand._ The pain starts to fade as do the female voices. The memories they are attached to hide away where I can't reach them. Just an echo of their words linger. _What does it mean? What should I do? I want my magic back, but I only want my memories._ I slowly uncurl from the fetal position and look up into the scared eyes of my friends. I give them a weak smile to settle the fear. "I-I'm okay. I guess that'll happen everytime a memory comes up."

Lucy helps me to a sitting position. "What did you remember?"

I hold my head gently, accepting a drink from Erza. "Just voices. I can't recall exactly what they said though."

"You'll get your memories back, don't worry." The blonde tries to encourage.

"Do you all really believe I can have both if we look for someone to remove the air magic?" I look at each of them.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu jumps up in his 'fired-up' stance. "We'll help you, and you'll definitely get both your memories and magic!" The others smile and nod in agreement.

I smile so big, I think my face might split in two. "Let's do it then!"


	14. Chapter 13: Allied Forces, Gathered Up!

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I was at my family's charity event (raised 12k!) and then I came home and a friend of mine visited for a week. I'm going to close the poll, but I won't say who the winner is. You'll just have to read and find out. Thank you and don't forget to review.**

 ** _Chapter 13: Allied Forces, Gathered Up!_**

A few days have passed since I found out that most of my memories are false. Levy had thought I would be mad at her when I found out that she hid it from me, but I'm not. I understand her worry and thankful that she had even found out that much. She has even changed her focus to looking for someone to help me, or if there is any other way. I've gotten a few pieces of memories, but they are too jumbled for me to make sense of them. Most of the what I think are memories is just darkness and voices.

A reporter came from Sorcerer Weekly the day after we got back. Lucy freaked out most of the day even though the weird man pretty much ignored her. I was surprised when he approached me with questions. He was interested in my ability to be in Fairy Tail with the little magic I have. He even took a few photos of me in my signature cloak with a few of my weapons in different warrior poses. He was really annoying and in-my-face so at one point I even kicked him in the face which sent him to my pink haired friend. The reporter left me alone after that. That day ended with Lucy surprising Natsu and me on the train as we left on a mission. Yes, I was on a train. It took Natsu _forever_ to convince me.

Then two days ago, Lucy had admitted to being followed by someone. I had followed her home and saw an old man following her, but she seemed to handle it so I let her go. Natsu, Gray, and Happy had been at her house, too. Natsu and Happy had sniffed out Gray, but I had to reveal my hiding place in the shadows of the alley. Apparently, and I don't know why, I blend in really well. Yesterday, she had disappeared while we were deciding on a team mission. When we caught up to her, she had taken out a group of dark guild wizards.

0-0

 _Why am I doing this?_ I mentally sigh. A fake smile plastered to my face to hide my nerves. A small orange skirt with an apron and thigh high white stockings cover my lower half. I am forced to where a tight orange shirt with the word '8island' in blue across my chest. I walk up to a table of men and suppress a shiver as they leer at me. I feel so exposed without my cloak.

"Welcome to 8island. What would you like today?" I keep my voice light. One guy leans towards me. He is slightly muscular with short brown hair and eyes. His nose is crooked and so is his perverted smile.

"Are you on the menu, babe?" His voice is low. My eye twitches, but I try to keep my chipper professional disposition.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we only serve food and drinks." He rest his head on his fist and reaches to touch my skirt.

"Come on, girlie." I'm about to snap his wrist when a tan hand grabs it for me. I follow the white sleeved arm up to the angry green eyes of Natsu. His eyes are sharp and deadly as he glares at the man. His scarf is around his neck and a blue vest over his collared shirt.

"Touch her and die." His voice is like a dragon's growl. The men at the table start shaking in fear. He squeezes the man's wrist tight until the offender is trembling in pain and fear. Natsu drops the wrist and turns to me. "Are you okay, Mayen?"

I give him a sweet real smile and nod. "Thank you, Natsu." He gives me his signature smile and continues with his job. I turn back to the table, and they are hiding behind their menus. "Can I take your order?" I write down their stuttered order and continue on.

I walk towards my friends. Blink. Lucy throws her serving tray at Natsu, and Happy yells at her. I stand by Gray who is in nothing but his underwear and an orange bow tie. His rough voice rolls over me. "Sometimes dressing up like a waiter is pretty nice."

I sweat drop and turn to him. "Try saying that after you put on the outfit." He smirks down at me and winks, making me laugh. Lucy comes over to us grumbling.

Gray looks at her and raises an eyebrow. "Come on now…Whose rent are we doing this for again?"

She deflates. "Sorry…"

I noticed Erza walking towards a table. "And besides…look." I bring their attention to the red head. We watch as she gets into her job and flirt with her customers making them order everything. The three of us sweat drop.

"We got someone really into it…" Gray mumbles.

"I'll work hard too…" Lucy sighs.

"You owe me big time, Lulu." She looks at me a smiles appreciatively.

We finish the day and find ourselves outside the restaurant with the owner. Erza and I are the only ones still in the outfit, but I am hiding it in my cloak, feeling more comfortable. I didn't want to change again, is why I am still wearing it. The chef is short like the master but bald with huge eyebrows and a mustache. "Well then…Good work, everyone." He looks at each of us. "Kids these days sure do work hard…" He focuses on Erza. "Come back any time."

Titania smiles. "Yes, I learned a lot today."

I have Happy on my lap as I sit between the ice wizard and dragon slayer. He sighs and sweat drops. "She's into the outfit."

I giggle. "I think I understand better how Mira must feel…" He nods. Natsu groans beside us with his bloated stomach.

"Man, what a feast!" I laugh as he pats his stomach. He grins in my direction, ignoring Lucy's complaint about him eating most of the food.

"By the way," Erza speaks to the boss, "Yajima-sama…What has happened with the Council?" I turn to them in interest.

He is rubbing his head and sighs. "Well, I've already retired."

Gray, Natsu, and I gasp in surprise with wide eyes. _The Council?_ Lucy looks at us. "What, you didn't know?" We look at her. "Yajima used to be a member of the Council."

I hear Yajima mumbling to himself. "Zuuku…or was it Zullal?"

"Jellal." Erza jumps in with a sweat drop.

He looks up. "Ah yes, that's right. The betrayal of Zullal and Ultear was quite the blunder for the Council. Now should be the time to establish a fresh, new Magic Council, all quarters." He focuses on Erza and Natsu. "It caused you all quite a lot of grief, it did…I am really sorry about it." Yajima turns his head up towards the sky.

Erza tries to comfort him. "No…I've heard that you were set against firing Etherion the entire time. And you even retired out of shame for the actions of the Council." _Etherion?_ I think back to what they had told me about what had happened on their 'vacation'. _Oh yeah._

The chef suddenly has a frying pan in his hand and is cooking. "I'm not fit for governing…As I thought…" He does some fancy moves. "I have a lot more fun being a cook!" I smile at the happiness in his voice. Suddenly, he switches to a serious expression. "By the way, Natsu, Gray…" He jumps off his seat and walks towards us. The two beside me lean back. I look between them. "There will be a new Council now. I won't be there to speak up for Fairy Tail. Be sure to behave in a way that keeps that in mind!"

I find myself stuck between two scared male wizards as they hug each other around me. "We'll behave!" I laugh at them.

0-0

I grab an apple out of my kitchen and leave my cave. I take a bite out of the juicy fruit in my hand. I moan at the taste. My cloak is flowing behind me showing my tank top and jeans. I walk into the guild hall and stop.

In front of the bar, in the air, someone had drawn a diagram with a light pen. Natsu is sitting at a table stuffing his face with Happy doing the same beside him. Gray is standing beside Juvia and the others in front of the diagram. Lucy is in the front with Mirajane. I don't see Gajeel, so I guess he is on a job. I walk up to them, eating my apple. I notice that each bubble of the diagram has a dark guild name. My eyes immediately zone in on Animalia. It and one other are the only ones not connected to any other guild.

I hear Lucy beside me. "What's the big oval?"

"Juvia knows." She chirps in with a smile. "It is the Baram Alliance."

Mirajane breaks in with a deeper explanation. "The Baram Alliance is the most powerful force of Dark Guilds, combining the three guilds of Oracion Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart. Each of them have a number of associated guilds, and they control the world of Dark Guilds. Then there's the two guilds that act independently of the rest, Raven's Tail and…"

"Animalia." I growl out. The others look at me in concern. I can feel Natsu's eyes on my back, making sure I don't fall into another memory lapse.

"Huh? Eisenwald?" My eyes shift to where Lucy is looking. It's connected to Oracion Seis and has a large red 'X' through it.

Erza speaks up from the back. "Yes. That's the guild that Erigor was in."

I look at Gray, who steps forward. "So that was one of the guilds associated with Oracion Seis, huh? There are some name's I recognize. Aren't there some that used to be official guilds, too?"

"Ghoul Spirits, the one that the Thunder Legion destroyed, was also one of them." Mirajane mentions.

"And the guilds Juvia and Gajeel destroy, when we were in Phantom, were all from Oracion Seis!" Juvia smiles sweetly and happily.

I sweat drop. "Please, don't go smiling about it…" She laughs at me. I look back at the diagram. "A lot of the guilds under Oracion Seis have been taken out or are causing trouble. Do you think they are trying something?"

"Don't worry. Rumors say they only have six members." One of the other wizards says cockily.

"Damn, how small a guild is it?" Macao steps in.

Mirajane gets a serious expression. "But even with only six people, they're a member of the strongest organization."

"About the Oracion Seis…" We all turn towards the door and see the master standing there. He drops a big bomb. "We're going to attack them." Everyone, but Mira and I, face plant.

I stand there in the awkward silence. Mirajane speaks up happily and completely oblivious to the seriousness of the master's statement. "Welcome back, Master! How was the regular meeting?" I ignore Lucy and her.

I step forward. "Master Makarov, what are you talking about?"

"At the regular meeting the other day, we discussed the recent activity by Oracion Seis. As it is not something we can ignore, we decided that some guild has to fight them." He stands with his hands behind his back.

Gray walks up beside me. "You pulled the short straw again, Gramps?" I bump him with my hip. He looks at me and smirks, making me roll my eyes.

Juvia steps up on Gray's other side. "And Fairy Tail will take on that role?"

"No…" He walks down the stairs. "The enemy this time is too powerful. If it were only us, then afterwards the Baram Alliance would retaliate only here." Makarov stops at the bottom of the stairs. "And that is why we have formed an alliance ourselves." _Alliance?_ I tilt my head in confusion. I feel heat on my side and look through the corner of my eye and see Natsu. "Fairy Tail! Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! Caitshelter! These four guilds will each send out members to strike these guys down!"

Natsu fires up. "But we could handle it ourselves, no problem!" Holds up his fist. "Or actually, I could even handle it myself."

Ting! Erza slams her into palm into his face. "Naïve fool! The Master is thinking about the consequences afterwards!" I help Natsu straighten up. His arm is hot and muscular under my hand. A light blush dust my cheeks, but he doesn't seem to notice.

0-0

The usual team finds ourselves on a carriage later that day. Lucy is near the front of the carriage in the fetal position. Erza is across from her, and Gray is beside her. Happy is sitting out by the animal. Natsu is almost falling out the back of the carriage due to his motion sickness. I look at him in sympathy. I tug on his vest lightly. He groans as he leans over. Natsu falls on me with his head in my lap. I look down and meet his green eyes. I smile sweetly and run my fingers through his soft pink hair. The green in his cheeks fades slightly, and he seems to relax and rest easier. The appreciative smile he sends me makes my heart beat a little faster.

"The Master chose who went. Shouldn't we be happy he trusts us with this duty?" Erza states towards Gray and Lucy. _Master chose us?_ I think about it.

My team was getting ready for the mission without me, when Makarov had walked up to me at my spot at the bar. "Mayen, can I talk to you?" I gave him a confused nod. He got up on the bar and grabbed a mug from Mirajane. "I want you to go as well."

"Wh-what?" I spat out my tea.

"I am concerned about Caitshelter, something just doesn't sit well." He turned towards me with his mug in his hand. "They're only sending one representative, and I want you to keep an eye on them." I could tell he was hiding something, but I wasn't going to question the master.

 _He chose you guys to fight. He chose me to watch one of the others._ I pet Natsu's head and sigh.

"In the end, it's the usual gang." Lucy sweat drops.

She looks at me as I speak up. "Don't you think that's for the best?" She tilts her head in confusion.

"This will be the first time teaming with other guilds. The first thing that's important is forming better ties with the other guilds." Erza explains.

Happy bounces in his seat. "I see it! There's the meeting place!" It's a large pink mansion with white trim and decorated with brass hearts on the outside. _I haven't even left the carriage and I'm already uncomfortable._

I tug the sick dragon slayer into a sitting position and place his muscular arm over my shoulder and help him into the mansion. There is a pink carpet leading up to a staircase. The tile and columns are white, and there are Pegasus statues. I set him down on the floor where he sits cross legged. I walk to one of the statues. A shiver runs down my back, making me feel uncomfortable. I pull my cloak tighter and pull my hood up.

"Welcome!" I look towards the staircase and see three men.

"Fairy…Tail…Folks!" They take turns speaking.

The orange haired gentleman in the center seems to be the leader. "We…"

The short blonde on his right speaks up, "are the representatives chosen…"

The last to speak is the tall, dark, and handsome one, "from Blue Pegasus."

"Trimens!" They announce in unison.

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights!" The leader says.

"Eve of the Holy Night!" says the blonde.

"Ren of the Silent Night!" introduces the black haired one. I sweat drop. _What an entrance._ I glance behind me and see Gray down to his underwear already. Natsu is standing with his head against a column, still trying to recover. I smile at their antics.

I can feel the eyes of someone burning into my back. I turn around and meet the eyes of Hibiki as he tries to look me in the eye from under my hood. He saunters up to me. "I know that cloak." I lean away nervously. I look towards Natsu and Gray for help, but they don't seem to realize what's happening. "You were in the recent Sorcerer Weekly." I step away, but he grabs my wrist pulling me closer. It causes my hood to fall. His eyes light up, and he smirks. "Mayen, you are more beautiful than the photos." I blush heavily. "Come…" He pulls me towards the couch that suddenly appeared. I am forced to sit beside Lucy and Erza. Hibiki moves to stand in front of us. "You must be tired from your long journey. Spend tonight with us…"

We sweat drop. "Guests…" A deep smooth voice travels from the top of the stairs. "Stay right where you are." It's a short man with spiky orange hair and a very blocky and angular face.

My ear twitches, and I see Erza trembling beside me. "I-Ichiya?"

Ichiya pulls the blue rose from his lapel. "It has been quite a while, Erza."

"I can't believe it…" Titania trembles and stares in disgust and shock. "You're joining us?"

"I've longed to see you, my honey. Ichiya is here at your service." He poses and slides down the stair railing on his toes.

The Trimens appear at the bottom of the stairs to meet him. They turn towards us, well towards Erza. "You're Ichiya-sama's girlfriend. How rude of us!"

"I deny it," Erza jumps up off the couch startling Lucy and I. "with all my might!" We stand up beside her and walk towards our guild members. _This is why I don't like meeting new people._

Ichiya ignores the angered Titania and speaks to the other three Blue Pegasus members. "Clean up! We didn't come here to play around!" Hibiki, Eve, and Ren run and clean up the couch and table we were sitting at. I blink at their speed and obedience. Ichiya looks at us and points. "I've heard about you, Erza…Lucy…Mayen…and the rest." The other three of my team deflate. His nose twitches in Lucy and my direction. "Excellent parfum!"

I can feel Lucy sharing my disgusted shiver. "You're freaking me out, you know…" I nod in agreement.

I can hear Erza behind us getting farther away. "Sorry…I can't really handle him either. He may be a great wizard, but…"

"Listen up, you crappy Blue Pegasus boy-toys!" Gray rushes up between us towards the other men. He stops in front of me, blocking me from their view. "How about you stop makin' passes at our princesses, huh?" I blush. _Princessses?_

Ichiya waves him off. "You men can go home now."

Gray's glare intensifies as the Trimens stand beside him and bow. "Thanks for coming!"

"They send posers like you on an important mission?!" Gray shakes his fist at them. "I could wipe the floor with you!"

"Try us." Ren challenges.

"We're strong." Eve goads.

Natsu pops up beside me, brushing against my shoulder, "A fight!? Let me join!"

"Stop it, you two!" Erza stomps.

Ichiya lunges at her flirtatiously. "Erza…Your parfum is incredible, as always."

"Stay away from me!" She punches him in the face and sends the man flying towards the door. _She went and did it._ I sweat drop as I watch Ichiya soar through the air.

He stops suddenly when he collides with the outstretched hand of a new comer at the door. The new wizard freezes Ichiya's head. "This is quite the greeting." He has white hair and a white jacket with a black fur lining it. "You consider yourselves equal to Lamia Scale?"

"Lyon?" Gray turns around, looking over my head.

"Gray!" Lyon looks me over before meeting Gray's eyes.

Natsu smiles eagerly. "So you joined a guild?"

Lyon then throws Ichiya at Gray and therefore me since I am standing in front of him. Gray wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me out of the way. "What the hell are you doing?" Gray yells at Lyon.

He answers like a child. "He started it." I glare at the white haired ice wizard. My waist feels cool, so I look down and see Gray's arm still on my waist.

I blush and nudge his stomach lightly with my elbow. He smirks down at me before letting me go and stepping back. I shuffle towards the warmer wizard, a blush burning my cheeks. The floor starts to move under my feet. I jump off the carpet and onto the tile as it comes to life and attacks Lucy. A dark pink haired woman shows up with a light pink dress. She and Lucy argue, and I hear her name is Sherry. Chaos ensues as Erza attacks Ichiya with a spear. Gray tries to start something with Lyon, and Natsu tries to push himself into the fight. I am trying to keep away from the Trimens as they look at me.

Thud! Everyone freezes and looks towards the door where a large muscular bald man is standing, holding a staff. "Cease this! We are making an alliance to defeat Oracion Seis! This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves!"

Hibiki is suddenly at my side, shocking me so I jump away towards Gray and Natsu for protection. "He's the ace of Lamia Scale… Rockiron Jura."

"Who?" Natsu asks Happy, whose at my feet.

"He's one of the 10 Wizard Saints!" is the answer in his small voice.

"I think I've heard of him before. Mira told me." I tap my chin in contemplation.

Sherry goads Lucy. "The Fairies have five wizards, and Pegasus has four…But for us, just three is more than enough…" I glare at her as Happy complains at my feet.

Jura walks deeper into mansion. "With this, three of the guilds have gathered."

"All that is left are the people from Caitshelter." Lucy points out.

"People? The master said that they were only sending one." I tell her.

"One person?" Erza looks at me, ignoring Ichiya on the end of the spear. I nod at her.

Gray scoffs. "They only sent one person for a mission as dangerous as this?"

"Wait…" Lucy starts to shake. "How crazy dangerous is this guy?"

 _Not too powerful, I hope, since the master is asking_ me _to keep an eye on him._ I tremble at the thought.

I look towards the entrance as light footsteps greet my ears. A small blue haired girl, in a yellow and blue dress, runs into the villa. The others don't notice her till she trips and lands on her face, creating a loud noise. My eyes widen in realization. _No way._

"Owwy…" She rubs her nose as she gets up, slowly. The cute little girl notices the confused stares focused on her. "Um…" She plays with the end of her dress and smiles sweetly. "I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Wendy, from Caitshelter. It's nice to meet everyone!" She waves excitedly, but I can see the nerves in her tense shoulders.

 _A child? Master wants me to babysit?!_


	15. Chapter 14: Oracion Seis Appears

**_Chapter 14: Oracion Seis Appears_**

We all stand in the center of the entry hall staring at the young girl, Wendy Marvel.

"And now, all four guilds have gathered." Jura gets straight down to business, seeming completely undeterred that there is a young girl joining us.

Gray has the same thought process as me. "You are just going to continue on?!"

"But seriously…" Lyon speaks up as well. I can see that Wendy is getting nervous from the attention.

"Sending this one little girl for such a big mission?" Sherry adds her two cents. "What is Caitshelter thinking?"

"Oh," another female voice comes from the doorway, "She's not alone, Miss Too-Much-Makeup." There walking towards us is a female white cat like Happy. _She's a dragon slayer?_

"Carla, you came with me?" Wendy turns to the small cat.

This cat seems more mature and smarter than Happy which is a plus in my book. "Of course! I'd be far too worried with you going alone." _Maybe I won't be babysitting._ I know in my heart that that is a lie. Knowing that there is a child here has already brought out protective instincts in me. Thoughts of Naiyo at her age tugs at my heart strings.

"U-um…" Wendy looks at the floor shyly. "I can't fight at all…But I can use a lot of magic that can support you. So…So please don't leave me out!" The others are shocked by her outburst and the cat tries to reprimand her.

I walk up to her and squat down to her height and smile softly. My hand lands on her shoulder, making her look me in the eye. "We won't leave you out, Wendy. I'll keep you safe. My name is Mayen."

Her big brown eyes glisten as she stares at me with hope. "Really? You won't look down on me for being unable to fight?"

"You have magic that can help us, you say. Well, I don't have a lot of magic, yet I'm here. We'll help and balance each other, okay?" She smiles brightly and nods. I stand up with my hand on her shoulder. We stand side by side with Carla looking up at me suspiciously, but I just smile down at her.

Erza is the first of the rest of the group to step forward. "I apologize. I was a bit taken aback at first, but it wasn't my intention. I'm glad to have you with us, Wendy, as my friend said."

Wendy looks up at her with star struck eyes. "It's Erza! It's really her, Carla!"

Carla has her paws on her hips. "She's a better woman than I thought she'd be." I hide a soft snicker behind my hand at the cat's comment. Happy moves to Carla's side and tries to capture her attention.

"Come this way, li'l' miss." Hibiki is suddenly at Wendy's side, trying to force her to move like he did me.

I growl low in my throat like a mother cat whose kitten is threatened. His eyes catch mine, and I see him gulp as he backs away slowly with a nervous, charming smile. I send the same look to the other two perverts. Wendy and Carla look up at me, Wendy in appreciation and Carla in confusion.

I hear Gray behind me. "What's up, Natsu?"

"Wendy…I know I've heard that name before, I think…" I tilt my head in their direction. Wendy turns around to see Natsu.

"You know the girl?" A fully clothed Gray questions.

"Can you remember her for me?" I mentally face palm at the fire dragon slayers response. Wendy give Natsu a sweet smile.

"So, who was it again?" This time, I actually face palm.

Ichiya sets up a tiny stage with spot lights and stands in the center doing poses. "Now then! As it seems we are all here, I will go ahead and explain the plan." _Is the posing necessary?_ "I will start with the place where the Six Wizard Generals, Oracion Seis, are gathering…" He spins off the stages. "But first, I will inspect the bathroom's parfum."

Gray's eye twitches. "Hey, don't go smelling up the toilet."

I sigh, placing a hand on my hip. A tug on my cloak pulls my attention to Wendy. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Um…Mayen...Why do you want to protect me?"

I smile sweetly. "Well, I have a little sister, and you remind me of her. I don't know where she is, so I can't protect her like I use to." I bend down to her height again. "Plus, you're a comrade and a friend now. I protect my friends to the death. There is nothing you have to worry about."

Ichiya makes his way back down the stairs towards his stage, but something is off. I can't put my finger on it, though. "The Worth Woodsea spreads out from here to the north." He continues like nothing happened. "Ancient people sealed an extremely powerful magic spell inside the woodsea. Its name is…Nirvana!" _Nirvana? That doesn't sound too bad._

"Look…" Gray sighs next to me. "We really don't need the posing." I look at my ice make friend and nod.

Natsu and Lucy are next to Gray. "Niravana?"

The Lamia Scale wizards are standing together. "I have never heard of it." Lyon admits how most of us feel.

"What about you, Jura?" Sherry turns to the wizard saint.

"No. I know not of it." I tilt my head at Jura's odd speech pattern.

The members of Blue Pegasus seem to be the only ones that know of the magic as Ren starts explaining. "It's destruction magic powerful enough for the ancients to seal." I sweat drop. _Okay, now it sounds worse._ "That's basically all we know."

Eve jumps in, "We don't know what kind of magic it is." _He just said it's destruction magic._

"Destruction magic?" Natsu places his fists on his hips.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Lucy holds a hand to her chest. I place my hand on Wendy's shoulder to calm her as she gulps and trembles lightly.

"The reason they are gathering at the Worth Woodsea is to get their hands on Nirvana." Ichiya brings the focus back to him. "And in order for us to stop them…" All Blue Pegasus representatives speak at once in poses. "We will attack Oracion Seis!"

Ren breaks it down. "We have 13 on our side. They have 6."

Eve takes the verbal baton. "But we can't underestimate them."

Hibiki continues. "Those six are all incredibly powerful." He snaps his fingers, and a magic screen and board pop up beside him. _What kinda magic is that?_ He types away.

"Archive? That's a rare magic." I hear Lyon mumble. _Archive?_ I try to dig through my mental vault, but because of seal I got nothing even though most of this sounds vaguely familiar.

Pictures of each member of Oracion Seis appear in the air like the diagram from the guild. "These are videos of them we finally obtained recently." A man with a large serpent is in the center. "The wizard who uses poisonous snakes…Cobra."

"Oh, he looks like a real bad guy." Natsu grumbles sarcastically from my side. "Look at those slanted eyes."

Gray and Lyon retaliate in union. "You're eyes are the same!" I chuckle at them behind my hand, ignoring the glare I get from Natsu. I wink in his direction. He turns away quickly, but I think his face was pink, but it could've been my imagination.

"Thought to use speed magic as his name implies…Racer." It's a man with a Mohawk and dressed in a racing outfit, goggles included.

"I think this is a case of hate at first sight." Gray glares at the photo. Lyon agrees with him.

The third man is large with a squared out face. "He's a wizard that can even wipe out an entire military unit, and will if there's a profit in it…Hot Eye of the Heavenly Eye!" The only woman is dressed in a revealing swan outfit with white hair. "The woman said to peer into your heart…Angel." _Ironic._

"I think I might be naturally weak against someone like that." Lucy whines.

The next is a man on a flying carpet with his arms crossed and head down. "We don't have much information on this guy, but he's called Midnight." _Midnight? That name doesn't bode well. He is one to keep an eye on._ The final man looks tribal with a skull staff and white hair. "Then, the control center for them all…Brain. Each of them hold magical power great enough to destroy an entire guild. That's why we'll use our numbers to our advantage."

Both Lucy and Wendy are trembling in fear beside me. Lucy raises her hand. "Um…I think it might be best if you didn't count me…"

Wendy has her fists at her mouth. "I'm also not very good at fighting!"

"Wendy! Stop being so weak!" Carla lectures the girl.

I place my hand on her shoulder. "I'm here to keep you safe, Wendy. I can fight for you." Wendy looks up at me and hugs my waist.

"Do not worry! Our plan does not simply involve fighting." Ichiya drags our attention back to his idiotic posing. "All we have to do is find their base of operations."

"Their base?" Natsu looks down at him.

"Ah yes…" I look to Ren with a raised eyebrow. "We haven't mentioned it yet."

Eve takes over. _This switching between them is getting annoying, just one of you explain, seriously._ "We conjecture that they have a temporary base somewhere in the woodsea." An overview picture of the target area pops up.

"If it's possible, I'd want us to get them all into their base." Ichiya busts in.

"But how?" I step forward.

"By whacking 'em, duh!" Natsu shouts energetically.

Lucy deflates. "So that means fighting, of course."

Erza holds her chin in a thinking position. "What will we do when they're all there?"

Ichiya points at the ceiling, and we look up like we are going to see something. It's just a ceiling, so I look back at Ichiya waiting for what he wanted us to see. "We will use our guild's pride and joy, Christina, the Pegasus, and together with it, wipe the base off the face of the planet."

Everyone is impressed. Sherry acts for further explanation, "So, it's like a magical bomber?"

"We'd use that kind of magic against people?" Lucy seems unsure and shocked.

"Lucy, that's how powerful these monsters are." I look over at her as I grasp the situation.

"Are you ready?" Jura commands attention with his booming voice. "If we get in battle, do not fight alone under any circumstances! Make sure to have at least two of us for every one of them we face!"

The group of fighters nod in agreement while Lucy and Wendy cower slightly. "This is so dangerous!" "This is a problem!"

Carla snaps at Wendy. "Please stop sounding so pitiful!"

Natsu hits a fire fist into his open palm with smoke forming around him. "Okay! I'm all fired up!" I smile at his enthusiasm. He runs and bursts out the door in a cloud of dust. "I'll take all six of 'em on at once!"

I sigh in exasperation, knowing this was going to happen. The others on my team run outside to try to stop him, but I know it is useless. I stay by Wendy like the master has asked, but I am no longer doing it for him. I feel like I have to protect her. We all stand outside watching his dust cloud get smaller in the distance.

Everyone starts to take off after the pink haired dragon slayer in groups. It's just Jura, Ichiya, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and I. Wendy is shaking, as Carla tries to toughen her up. "Come on! Hang in there!" Happy pops up to cheer on Carla and flirt with the white cat.

I grab Wendy's shoulders, making her look me directly in the eyes. "Wendy, you don't have to be afraid. I will protect you. You are with some of the strongest wizards. You are one of the group. Trust me." She squares her shoulders and nods with a smile. "Let's go, Wendy, we're falling behind!" We take off after the others with the cats following us.

We come to a cliff soon enough. Luckily, we have Carla and Happy to fly us to the bottom without any complication. We continue through the forest trying to catch up. I have to cut my speed to keep pace with Wendy. I sniff the air. An odd scent tickles my nose. "This place smells weird, doesn't it?" Wendy takes a breath and agrees.

We catch sight of a large flying object. "That must be Christina!" Wendy points out. _Was not expecting it to be so big._ It's a very large ship with hoof shape landing gear, a horses head and tail, and wings. We finally catch up to the others on the edge of another cliff.

"That gives me some hope." Carla says.

"Okay! Let's split up and find their base!" Erza takes command.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu is completely clueless. He did not listen to the plan.

The side of the magical bomber explodes. "What happened to Christina?!" Hibiki shouts. We watch in horror as our bringer of hope falls from the sky and crashes in the woodsea. Smoke and fire billow from the base of the cliff.

My nose twitches as new scents approach. I see Natsu tense as he catches the same smells. Gray takes the cue. "Somebody's coming! Watch out!" Everyone takes a fighting stance. I push Wendy behind a boulder with Carla, not taking any chances.

Out of the smoke Oracion Seis emerges. "The maggots have swarmed…" Brian scoffs, looking down his nose at us.

"We saw through your plans." Angel wags her finger at us as two little blue things seem to dance by her head. _Celestial_ _Spirits?_ They speak without moving their lips. "We already got Jura and Ichiya!" "How do you like that?!"

We have a collective shocked reaction of "WHAT?!"

"You're trembling…I can hear it." Cobra hisses out like the snake wrapped around him. _Hear it?_

Racer speaks next. "We should hurry up with our work. But you are getting in our way." He points at us.

"Money makes people stronger, yes!" Hot Eye lifts up his book. "Let me tell you something nice. Money is everything in this world, and…"

"Hot Eye! Shut up!" Both Cobra and Racer shout at him.

Midnight is snoring on his magic carpet. I sweat drop as Lucy points that out.

Erza takes in the seriousness of the situation. "I didn't expect them to show themselves to us."

There is a tense few seconds of a stare down between the two groups. I take the chance to look them over and gage which would be my opponent. I make my decision quick enough. I hope it is not Angel, because I do not want to fight a Celestial Wizard with my small amount of magic. The wizard I take on will be the first to attack me or, more importantly, Wendy.

Natsu cracks his knuckles, so I tense getting ready for the inevitable battle. My keen eyes catch the reaction of Cobra. Natsu and Gray lunge towards the enemy. "Now we don't have to go find you!"

Racer is there by the Oracion Seis, the next second he is behind Natsu and Gray and kicks them away. My eyes can hardly follow his blurred movements. Then I notice there are now two Lucy's. I can't tell them apart at first, but then one turns evil and attacks the other with her whip. Sherry and Lyon take off as well. Hot Eye touches below his eyes and the earth beneath their feet softens. "I saw that, yes! Even without love, as long as you have money, yes!" The Trimens take action but are taken out as quickly as the others by Racer. Erza jumps into the air above Cobra and reequips into her Knight Armor and sends a barrage of swords at the snake charmer. Impressively, he dodges with minimal movement. She is almost taken out by Racer but blocks his kick just in time. I hear Natsu yelling at Midnight over Erza reequipping into her Soaring Armor. Her speed increases, but she is still unable to hit Racer.

I stand my ground blocking Wendy from their view, taking in how easily these wizards are taking care of my comrades. My anger is bubbling in my gut and chest, but I hold myself back, waiting. My muscles are tense and ready to spring. My senses are heightened to their peaks. Magic is sizzling in my fingertips waiting for me to call forth one of my weapons.

Erza is kicked in the stomach by Cobra. Natsu's fire dragon roar is deflected around Midnight. He is then take out by several fast attacks by Racer who warns him to keep Midnight asleep. _If a member of the guild is scared of him, he must be powerful._ I bottle up my scream of worry as Natsu falls to the ground. I want to help, but I do not want to bring unnecessary attention towards Wendy and me. I cannot leave her open for any type of attack. If they can take out my friends that easily, I have no hope of defeating them on my own. Gray is taken out by his own magic, and I can't help him either. I cannot stop myself though when Erza is bitten by the large snake. "Erza!" I know the others were not hit with anything deadly, but I know that the snake is poisonous.

I tremble at the sight of the battlefield. No. It's a massacre. All of my comrades are down. Only the cats, Wendy, and I remain standing. I keep my defensive stance strong as adrenaline pumps through my veins.

"Trash, you should all vanish from this earth." Brain talks down to us again. He points his staff towards my fallen friends. A magic circle appears. Dark magic begins to seep upwards from the ground.

"What is this magic?" My eyes widen. I do not know what to do. Everything is trembling around us. Brain points the skull towards the sky. His eyes level in my direction, but he sees pass me. His magic stops as his attention stays on the girl behind the boulder.

"Wendy." That one word through his lips sends a cold chill down my spine. A darkness starts to enter my being. _No, not Wendy. Not WENDY!_


	16. Chapter 15: Maiden of the Sky

**_Chapter 15: Maiden of the Sky_**

"There's no mistaking it…You are Wendy." Brain stares pass me to the girl. "The Maiden of the Sky!" I side step, blocking his view of her. I can hear her whimper and cower behind the rock. My muscles tense even more, my eyes tunnel vision till all I can see is Brain. "I didn't expect to encounter you here. It looks like we picked up a nice present. Come!" He points his staff towards us and a purple magic circle appears.

I prepare for an attack, but a green hand appears out of the circle and goes around me. _Wendy!_ My instincts take over, and before I know it I am behind the boulder taking the scared child into my arms and jumping away from the hand. The hand continues to chase us as I dodge each grab.

Wendy looks up at me in surprise. "Mayen!" She clings to my cloak. I hold her to my chest as I brace our landing by sliding backwards. A low growl vibrates from my throat. Thoughts are no longer running through my mind. I am running solely off of instincts and reflexes.

"Annoying trash!" Brain sends another attack with the hand while Hot Eye keeps my friends down.

I backflip us out of his clutches again, but I am met with a solid kick to my lower back by Racer. "Ahhhh!" My grip loosens and Wendy falls to the ground several feet away from me. Racer kicks me in the stomach, sending me rolling even farther away from Wendy. I cough up some blood.

"Mayen!" Wendy reaches for me, trying to get back to me. I tilt my head up to look at her. The green hand is reaching for her again. My heart pounds in my chest. I realize that I cannot reach her before the hand does. My seal starts to sear my side as pain throbs through my head. _NO!_ The world goes black for a second.

A crushing feeling wraps around me. I gasp out at the new pain as my seal and headache fade. "Mayen!" Wendy's shocked gasp comes from my arms. Her stunned gaze meets mine as my body is curled around her in a protective shell. The green magic hand is pulling both of us towards Brain.

"Wait! I'll save you!" I look out and see Happy and Carla running after us. Wendy reaches out and grabs the paw of…Happy?! We are pulled to Brain and suddenly everything goes dark.

We find ourselves floating in darkness. I can hear the thundering heart beats of Wendy and Happy, but mine is as calm as could be in the black void. "Wendy…Happy…are you alright?" My voice echoes through the abyss. Wendy's trembling body is still pressed against mine.

Wendy nods against my neck. I pull her closer to try and calm her down. "Where are we?" Happy says from somewhere to my right.

"I don't know." I lay my chin atop Wendy's head. "Wendy, do you know how I got to you so fast?"

She shakes her head. "You were far away one moment, and then you disappeared and reappeared and grabbed me." My brow furrows and a pain spikes behind my eyes, but I ignore it.

A sudden light breaks through and a strong force pushes us out of the darkness. Both Wendy and Happy shout in surprise. I grunt softly as I hit the ground with Wendy in my lap. We are in a cave decorated with human skulls and candles. The Oracion Seis is in front of us, blocking the entrance, and a table is behind us.

"Don't be violent! She's just a little girl!" Happy commands Brain bravely. I keep a strong hold on Wendy and growl at the large man as I wrap my cloak around her. I stop Wendy from moving as Brain grabs Happy by the face and throws him down.

Wendy fights to stand, so I let her. I push her behind me as I stand as well. She crouches down to check on the blue cat. "Happy, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, Wendy. I'll get you and Mayen out of here I promise." Happy struggles to stand. I suppress a smile at the brave cat's statement. _Thanks Happy, but I'll get us outta here._

"Brain, who is this girl?" Racer is sitting against the wall, eyeing Wendy.

"She have something to do with Nirvana?" My body tenses as Cobra talks from the back of the group.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Angel is standing in front of Cobra.

Hot Eye hits his open palm with a fist as he sits beside the sleeping Midnight. "I see! We'll sell them for the money, yes!"

I growl in his direction. "You won't touch her, you greedy bastard!"

Brain takes a step towards me, so I take a step back. "She uses Sky Magic." He turns his head to his guild. _Sky Magic?_ "In other words, Healing Magic."

I block view of Wendy with my cloak as Cobra steps forward. "This little girl? Impossible!"

Brain blocks Cobra's advances with one arm. "Exactly. We will resurrect him!" _Him? That doesn't sound good._

"Resurrect who?!" Happy moves to stand in front of me and Wendy.

"I don't really know…" Wendy's soft voice comes from behind me. "But I'm not going to help bad people!" I smirk at the courage seeping into her voice.

Brain's smirk makes me uneasy, but I don't allow it to show. "Oh, you will. You will indeed. You will resurrect him for us." He turns only his head back, again. "Racer, bring him here."

"That's a long ways. It'll even take me an hour." Racer waves his hand.

"No matter." Brain turns back to us.

I keep my eye on Cobra, as he watches me. "I see. If we resurrect him, Nirvana is as good as found." I bear my teeth at him in a snarl. He smirks at my reaction. "Is that what you're thinking, Brain?"

"Cobra, Hot Eye, Angel…" They straighten at their leader's voice. "Continue to search for Nirvana."

"But if we resurrect him, that won't be necessary." Angel points out.

"I asked you a question!" Happy tries to regain attention. I just want to kick him. The longer their focus is off of us the better. _You stupid cat._ "Who are you trying to revive?!"

"And just in case…" Brain ignores the shouting cat. "Midnight and I will remain here." _Just the two of them? Midnight seems to be a heavy sleeper, so if I can just get us pass Brain we can escape!_

Cobra's eyes lock onto mine and he smirks. "That plan won't work." My glare intensifies and my body tenses. "You won't be able to get pass Brain. I can hear your thoughts." _Fuck off!_ He chuckles, so I know he heard that one. "Well, we should head out."

"Let's race. Winner gets…" Angel is cutoff my Hot Eye.

"Winner receives 1 million jewel, yes!" He stands up, eagerly.

"What kind of magic is Nirvana?" Wendy's small voice echoes in the cave.

Brain turns back to us. "Magic that switches Darkness for Light." The three wizards leave, so it is only Midnight and Brain guarding us. _Light and Darkness?_

With the others gone, my focus comes to finding an opening on Brain. Cobra may have spilled the beans on my plan, but that should make him not expect me to follow through with it. Brain sits down against a wall, seeming to relax. Keeping a close eye on him, I sit down next to Wendy and Happy. I clasp a hand over Happy's mouth when he tries to ask more questions. I know I could use the opportunity to possibly get some answers, but that could close any possible opening in escaping. Plus, Wendy might be able to help Erza if she is still poisoned from that snake. I won't take a chance on Wendy's or Erza's lives.

It takes a half hour, but I finally see my chance. Brain closes his eyes for more than a second. I grab Wendy's arm before she can react, and I take off towards the exit. We make it half way before Brain appears in front of me with a superior smirk on his face. I crouch down and jump into the air, sending a round house kick to his nose. I throw Wendy around him at the same time, hoping that Happy would react fast enough to fly her out of here. Brain catches my foot an inch from his nose and squeezes until I shout in pain as the bones threaten to snap. I can hear Wendy's scream of my name. I twist my body around in his bone crushing hold and throw a fist towards his stomach, while sending my own shout towards the two. "GO!" I can hear wings flapping and Wendy's cries of refusal. Brain grabs my fist as well and throws me into the cave wall. My head snaps back and cracks against the stone. Blood dripping from my head reddens my vision as I slump against the rough surface. All I can hear is blood rushing in my ears. I can only hope that they made it out in time and run into one of our friends before Brain can catch them.

A loud bang and rocks crumbling brings me out of my stupor. I find myself lying on the floor instead of up against the wall where I landed. _How'd I get here?_ A warm pillow under my head. My pillow starts to tremble. _Pillows don't tremble._ My brow furrows as I try to open my eyes. The scent of fish and fresh air assault my nostrils. My eyes snap open. _NO!_ My head is on Wendy's trembling lap as she looks out. I can barely see Happy's blue form beside her. _They didn't make it._

I turn my head towards a grunting sound and my eyes widen. Racer has placed a chained purple and gold decorated coffin in the center of the cave. My motion had brought Wendy's attention to me. "Mayen! You're awake." I look up at her with a strained smile. I can see the tears gather in her and Happy's eyes as they stare down at me. I try to sit up on my own, but Wendy has to help me. "Let me heal you!"

I shake my head slowly in refusal. "Don't waste your magic on me." She tries to refute, but she is interrupted.

"Wendy…" Brain stands over us. I try to shield her, but I am too woozy. I grab my head. "You are going to heal this man for me."

"I will do no such thing!" My heart swells at the courage in her voice.

"Oh, you will heal him." Brain chuckles. "You must." The chains break open around the coffin, and they retract into the top of it. The cover starts to dissolve as if it was nothing but an illusion. Inside is a blue haired man with a tribal tattoo on half of his face covering his eye. He is in a torn shirt with spider web shaped, aqua colored, glowing blotches cover his body and face in patches. Both Happy and Wendy gasp in shock and horror at the sight of the chained up man. "This is Jellal." My eyes widen. _Jellal!_ "He had at one time infiltrated the Magic Council."

Happy back up a few steps. "No…No!"

"In other words…" Brain turns to us. "He's someone who knows where Nirvana is."

"Jellal?" Happy panics. I look at both of them. Wendy looks confused and scared, while Happy is straight up terrified. "But why? How can he be alive?!"

"Jellal." I am surprised when Wendy seems to recognize the man.

"He was bathed in Ethernano and became like this…" Brain explains. "But he is not actually dead, you see." He turns and stares at Wendy. "You are the only one who can return him to the way he was. This man saved your life, did he not?" Happy and I gasp in surprise at the revealed fact. I look between Jellal and Wendy, and I can see the concern in her eyes.


	17. Chapter 16: The Girl and the Ghost

**Author's Note: I'm cranking these out faster than I thought I would be. I guess it's easier when I'm following the story line episode by episode.**

 **Disclaimer: Just a friendly reminder, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **WARNING: As I keep writing, there will be spoilers if you haven't gotten this far.**

 ** _Chapter 16: The Girl and the Ghost_**

"Why is…" Wendy's voices cracks. "Jellal here?" I place a steady hand on hers. She stands up with Happy beside her. I try, but as soon as I put pressure on my right foot I collapse back onto the ground with a hiss. "Mayen!?" Wendy crouches down beside me.

"I'm fine, nothing serious." I hide my wince.

"Please let me heal you real quick." I smile up at her and shake my head.

"Jellal…That Jellal?" Happy hasn't taken his eyes off the man.

Wendy turns her head towards him. "You know Jellal, too, Happy?" I push her to stand up and towards Happy to get her thoughts off my injuries.

"Know him?" Happy takes a defensive stance. "That guy tried to kill Erza and everyone else! And he used the Council to fire Etherion!"

I can practically hear Wendy's heart break as she looks down. "Yeah…I heard about that…"

"That guy's still alive?!" Happy hisses.

"This man is a ghost, haunted by ghosts…" I turn my head towards Brain. "A wretched idealist…But you owe him your life." He pressures Wendy.

Wendy starts to tremble. From my spot on the ground next to her, I slip a hand into hers and squeeze reassuringly. She looks at me, and I give her a tender smile.

"Life?" Wendy looks down at Happy. "What does he mean?"

"Now, hurry and resurrect this man." Brain commands the child.

Happy tries to warn her. "Don't! Whatever you do, don't resurrect that guy!"

"If you do not resurrect him…" Brain pulls out a knife and places it at Jellal's throat.

"Stop it!" Wendy steps forward dropping my hand. "Please…" She collapses to her knees. "Don't…"

Brain holds his flat palm towards us, and magic fires from it. The ground between Wendy and I turns into a small crater. I cover my eyes from debris. "Cure him. It should be simple for you."

Happy turns to Wendy. "Jellal is a bad guy! He is gonna steal Nirvana!"

"Even so…" Her shoulders tremble. "I was saved by him." I glance at Jellal then Wendy. The candle light shines on the tears falling on the back of her hand. I crawl to her, since my foot is still useless. I touch her shoulder and pull her into my lap, letting her cry on my shoulder. "He was dear to me!" She clutches my cloak. I pet the back of her head. "I heard rumors that he did bad things…" I rock her gently. "But I don't believe them!"

"What are you saying?!" Happy stares at her shocked. "We were right there when…"

"Jellal would never do things like that!" Wendy pulls away from my chest and yells at the cat. "Please…" She looks at Brain. My grip on her tightens. "Give me some time to think."

Brain chuckles. "As you wish. You have five minutes."

I can see the conflict in her eyes as she trembles. "Wendy." I place my finger under her chin lifting it up gently, making her look at me. I study her eyes. They are filled with fear, confusion, and hurt. "Listen to me. This man saved your life, but he also tried to take the lives of others. You know a side of him that I don't." Her eyes tear up as I talk. "You do what your heart tells you to do."

"What are you saying, Mayen?!" Happy snaps at me. "She can't resurrect that guy!"

"Quiet, Happy!" He takes a step back in surprise at my outburst. "He was an enemy. Erza had told me he was possessed by Zeref. Who's to say he is anymore?"

"He tried to kill our friends!" Happy stands his ground.

"So did Gajeel and Juvia!" His eyes widen as he tries to think of an argument. I turn back to the trembling girl in front of me. "I don't know him personally. I have nothing I can hold against him." I look straight into her soul through her eyes. "Do what you think is right, Wendy. No one will hold it against you."

"W-what if he is evil?" She sniffles. I can tell it breaks her heart to even think that.

I give her a tender motherly smile. "If he is, Natsu and Erza were able to handle him before. What if he's not, though? This is your choice, Wendy." Wendy gives me a soft smile and sniffle.

She stands up and faces Jellal as she weighs her options. I can see Happy trembling in fear. I know the consequences could be bad if he is still evil, but the look in Wendy's eyes was too much to bear.

I gingerly touch my foot and wince. Brain must have fractured the bones a bit when he grabbed it. I touch my head and find dried blood, matting my hair. I untie my ribbon, not wanting to get any blood on it and tie it around wrist. My green tinted black hair falls down my back. I run my fingers through what I can, trying to get some of the blood out.

As the time ticks away, Brain has us switch positions. Our backs are now to the entrance as we face Brain, Racer, and the strung up Jellal.

"Mayen! Happy! Wendy!" My ears twitch at the faint sound of Natsu's voice. _Natsu?_ I turn my head to the entrance behind us.

"It's Natsu!" Happy turns around.

"Racer. Do not let them near here." Brain commands, and Racer disappears with an affirmative. _Natsu be careful._ I grit my teeth. "It is time." My head turns away from the entrance to Brain.

"Don't do it, Wendy!" Happy tries to convince her for the last time. Happy is sent flying towards a wall by the man.

"Happy!" Wendy and I shout. I use my one good foot to push me off the ground to catch Happy before he make contact. My back hit the wall, forcing the air out of my lungs.

"Mayen." Happy's concerned voice makes me smile slightly.

"I'm alright." I sit up with effort.

"The Lost Magic, Healing Magic…" Brain talks to Wendy. "If you won't use it now, when would you? Do it!" Wendy flinches. She starts walking forward. Once in front of Jellal, she places her hands on his stomach and uses her magic.

"Mayen!" My head snaps to the entrance as Natsu's voice rings out. "Happy!" _Natsu!_

"Wendy!" Carla's voice echoes. _They made it!_

"Natsu!" Happy yells from my lap.

"Natsu!" I scream as well. I can't get us all out of here with my foot fractured. Wendy ignores everything around her as she continues to heal her savior. The wounds on Jellal start to fade as sweat pools on Wendy's forehead. His eyes open as she finishes out of breath.

Brain unchains him and the coffin falls to the side as Wendy falls to her knees. I can't move to her. Footsteps and gasps at the entrance alert me to my friends' arrival. "What the…" Natsu's voice is soft for once. "…hell is this."

"I'm sorry…" Wendy cries. I force myself to crawl to her and take her in my arms as she starts to cry again.

"Jellal." Natsu gasps as said man turns towards him.

"I'm sorry." Wendy repeats as I pet her hair. "I'm…sorry. This person…" She looks at Jellal. "Saved my life."

"Wendy! You used Healing Magic?" Carla accuses the poor child. "What are you thinking?! If you use that power recklessly…"

Wendy passes out in my arms. "Wendy!" I shake her gently and check her pulse. Jellal looks down at us, curiously.

"Why are you here?" The darkness in Natsu's voice sends shivers down my spine as I make sure Wendy is okay. "Jellal!" I hear Natsu running towards us. His fist is aflame as he tries to strike at the resurrected wizard.

Jellal looks in his direction and lifts his hand, shooting a large beam of light magic at Natsu. "Natsu!" I scream as I cover Wendy for protection. He flies into a wall that then crumbles on top of him.

"Tremendous magical power as always, I see." Brain steps up to Jellal. Jellal turns on him and sends him back with an attack that sends him into the ground. "What?!"

Happy moves to help Natsu as Jellal starts leaving the cave. Once he is gone, I leave Wendy to Carla and move to help unbury Natsu. I crawl to his side and start pushing the rocks off of him. Once uncovered, I lie his head in my lap. "Natsu, wake up!" Happy taps his face. I look over at Carla shaking her head at the over exerted Wendy. _I'm glad I told her not to heal me. That would've killed her._

Natsu sits up suddenly gasping and looking around frantically. "Where'd Jellal go?!"

"He left." Carla crosses her arms.

"That bastard!" I look up at Natsu as he stands.

"I don't know who that guy is…" Carla starts. "But isn't bringing Wendy back with you more important right now?" _Erza must still be poisoned!_ "You want to save Erza, right?!"

Natsu explodes. "I know that!"

I use the wall behind me to stand up and not put pressure on my foot. "Natsu." He turns towards me. "I'll go after him, so you can follow my scent trail if you want."

"But, Mayen, your foot!" Happy points out. I grit my teeth wishing he didn't bring that up. Natsu looks me over with a serious expression and sees that I am not using my foot. I try to put some weight on it, to hide that I am injured, but the pain is too much. I gasp and lean against the wall again.

"Natsu, take Wendy to Erza. Carla and Happy can fly you two there faster." I try to reason as I lean against the wall. "With me those two can't fly, just leave me here…"

"No!" My eyes widen at his outburst. "I'm not leaving you, Mayen. I came here to rescue all of you. I'm not going to leave you behind, again." He looks to Happy. "Happy, you carry Mayen."

"Aye, sir!" Happy salutes and flies over to me, grabbing the back of my cloak.

"But what about you, Natsu!" I try to argue, but he just gives me his signature smile.

"I'll just use my fire. Let's go! Carla! Happy!" He takes off out of the cave. Carla picks up Wendy and flies as Happy carries me. When we get to the cliff, Natsu shoots fire out of his fists and feet to make it to the top as fast as we can fly it. _He's incredible._ He continues to use his fire to help him jump from tree top to tree top to keep up with us.

We fly over a clearing and hear Gray's voice. "Natsu! Look out!"

Natsu is in mid jump when he is kicked to the ground by Racer, who uses him as a spring board to kick us out of the sky. "Ahhh!" _Wendy!_ I twist in the air and grab a hold of the unconscious girl. Bringing her to my chest, I twist around some more to land on my feet. I hit the ground... hard. My feet and legs taking most of the impact to protect the young girl. "Ahhhh!" I collapse to the ground as the bones in my fractured foot completely break from the force.

"Mayen! Happy! Carla!" Natsu shouts as he runs towards me on all fours. He looks over at the passed out cats. I pant through the pain as I sit up, my vision blurring. "Mayen, don't push yourself." He picks me up with ease and situates me on his muscular back. The dragon slayer then continues to scoop up Wendy, Carla, and Happy into his arms and take off running.

"Nat…su." My world goes black from the pain of the fall. My forehead lands on his warm shoulder.


	18. Chapter 17: Darkness

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews so far. I would appreciate more to help me better the story. If there is something you like, tell me please. If there is something you don't, please tell me in a constructive way. I am able to go back and edit chapters if you catch something that is wrong, or doesn't work. Please enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 17: Darkness_**

"Momma!"

 _The voices again._ My body swells with panic at the pain and fear laced in that little girl's voice. _Is that me?_

"What's wrong, li'l' one?!" _Is that my mother?_

"My arm, momma, my arm!" Soft whimpers and cooed words wrap around me in the darkness, and the panic I felt fades.

"It's okay, little one." Soothing hums dance through the black void, the tune is familiar. "It'll heal. Just go to sleep."

"Sleep?" _Sleep?_

"Yes, sleep. You're like me, now. You heal fastest when asleep."

"Why, momma?"

"It's the sweet darkness of sleep that heals our bodies, but you have to stay asleep until you completely heal." I can basically hear the confusion in my younger self. "If you wake up before, then the healing stops, and it hurts more."

"I don' wanna hurt more!"

"Shh, you won't. I'll stay with you, little one. I'll make sure you stay asleep and safe."

"Love you, momma. G'night."

"Goodnight, little one, dark dreams…dark dreams…" The sweet humming starts up again and slowly fades away. _Sleep will heal? Could that be why my foot hurt more than it should've in the cave? I woke up before it healed._

The darkness melts away, leaving me in a forest at the mouth of a cave. _I know this place._ I walk deeper into the cave and come to a large cavern. The only light is a small candle in the center of the floor. Lying on her stomach, by the candle, is a small black haired girl with large gold eyes and pale skin. She looks to be about five. Her small pink tongue is peeking out from her lips as her brows come together in concentration on the piece of parchment on the ground. I smile softly and step towards her. _Naiyo._ She kicks her feet up behind her in the air. She starts humming the same tune I just heard. I reach out to run my fingers through her hair. Just before I can touch her, she looks up at me and smiles. "Mayen, you're back."

Everything shatters like glass and dissolves into black. _No! Naiyo come back!_ I run and claw through the abyss, trying to bring her back. I find myself in what I can only assume to be another memory, but...it's odd.

I am walking with a man with shaggy black hair. My hair is down and my cloak is nowhere to be seen. I look to be the same age as I am now. The man has a high collared black jacket and a white sash tied at his shoulder. "Come on!" This version of me bumps her hip against his.

"Mayen, stop it." He continues walking.

"Just tell me where he is." My voice raises in pitch. _Him?_

"It almost sounds like you llllike my brother." The man rolls his tongue over the 'l'.

She stops and turns to him stunned. From where I'm standing, I can see the pink on her cheeks. "Sh-Shut up!"

He chuckles deeply, but it is cut short as he freezes and grabs his head. "Mayen get away."

Her expression goes flat. "Come on, who do you think I am?" Everything goes black again.

My eyes flutter open and greeted with a blue sky. The peaceful visage is a lie as I remember why I am waking up under it. _That last one had to be a dream, right? I don't know who that man is. I didn't see or sense Naiyo anywhere. Before the seal, I was always with her, and after the seal I should have my real memories. That makes that simply a weird dream._ I hear sounds to my right.

Wendy is kneeling beside Erza, bathing her in a beautiful blue glow as she is healed. Natsu is on the ground near her in a bowing position, but his head is up, watching. Lucy is not too far away sitting on the ground, and Hibiki is standing to the side. Carla and Happy are off to the other side. Sitting up quietly, I watch amazed, again at the young girl's magical power.

Her magic fades. "Finished. All the poison is gone from Erza's body." She turns towards the others, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"And…?" Everyone leans forwards in anticipation. I lean as well, even though they do not realize I am awake. Erza's brow creases as if she is trying to wake up. I give a sigh of relief as the others shout with joy. Natsu walks over to Wendy with a huge give and gives her a high five which she seems unsure about.

Wendy looks down. "She may not wake up for a little while. But she'll be fine now."

I sweat drop as Hibiki crawls on top of Erza and stares too close to her face. "Wow…her complexion is returning to normal. So this is Sky Magic."

I get up before anyone can react and kick him off of her. "You're too close, pervert!"

"Mayen!" I turn around to the relieved and happy expressions of my friends. I scratch the back of my neck and smile.

"Mayen! Your foot!" Wendy and Natsu point. I blink and look down. I'm putting weight on it, and it feels as if it was never hurt in the first place. _"Just go to sleep."_ That voice echoes in my head. _Sleep…I must've healed._

My head snaps up with a bright smile. "I'm all better now. I just needed some rest to heal up."

"B-but it was fractured." Wendy stands up.

"Actually, it broke in a fall while getting here." I scratch my head again. Natsu gets really close to me with a serious searching expression. I hold my breath as he stares into my eyes. I start to chew on my bottom lip.

He backs away after he found what he was looking for, I guess. "Alright! Glad you're better!" He gives me his toothy grin, which I return with a laugh.

"May I have a word?" Carla brings everyone's focus to her. "Please refrain from using Wendy's Sky Magic anymore. As you can see, it uses up a lot of Wendy's magic power."

The girl takes a step forward. "Don't worry about me!" She deflates slightly and looks down. "Besides, I…"

"After Erza wakes up, it's time to launch a counterattack." Hibiki breaks in standing in front of Wendy. Feeling protective, I quickly move to stand in between them. I eye him suspiciously.

Lucy stands up eagerly. "Yeah! We'll K.O. those Oracion Seis!"

"Yeah! We ain't gonna let 'em have Nirvana!" Happy pumps a fist in the air.

"What?!" I cover mine and Wendy's eyes as a bright light floods the clearing with the sound of an explosion. After a second, I pull my hands away, and there is a large pillar of black light filling the sky. _Could that be…_

"That's…" Hibiki gasps. "Nirvana!" My heart drops to my stomach.

"So it was awakened by Oracion Seis first?" Fear creeps into Lucy's voice.

Natsu back is in front of me. "That light…" His shoulders tense, and his stance becomes more threatening. "Jellal is there!" He takes off running through the woodsea.

"Natsu!" I step forward. _This isn't good._ I turn to a confused and scared Lucy. "Lucy protect, Wendy. I'll go after Natsu and make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid." Before she can respond, I take off after the dragon slayer.

I catch up to him, feeling reenergized. "Natsu! What are you doing?!"

"I can't let them meet!" My eyes widen at the response. "I can't let Erza see him!"

I understand and nod. "I'll help! We'll crush him together!" _I'm sorry, Wendy._

Up ahead there is a group of what look like race bikers. "We'll show you the power of Racer's personal guild, Harpyia!" They charge towards the two of us. _We don't have time for this!_

"Reequip!" I cross my arms as I run. I can feel Natsu building up heat beside me. "Burēdo Mure!*" A cloud of throwing stars and knives surround me. I throw my arms out without slowing down as Natsu uses his Fire Dragon Wings. Each of my weapons hits its mark, taking out half the dark guild as Natsu takes care of his half. My weapons disappear, leaving pools of blood.

We keep running towards the light, undeterred. The silence between us as we run gives me time to think. I remember the memory I had as I was healing. _Naiyo._ I had been teaching her how to write. I look up at the sky as I dodge roots and branches. _Where are you, Naiyo? Why can't I find you?_ My pace falters as a pulse of magic rushes through me.

"Mayen!" Natsu's voice is faint. I stare at the ground. My feet refuse to move. "Mayen, what's wrong? We have to keep moving!" _Why haven't I found her, yet? Whose fault is it that I haven't found her? Is it my fault?_

I look at my surroundings but don't really absorb what I see. _I've been looking for so long, but I stopped. I stopped when I joined Fairy Tail. I had joined to help me find her, so why haven't I?_

"Mayen!" Natsu's worried voice drags my eyes towards him. _Natsu? Is it his fault?_ His warm hands grab my shoulders and shakes me. "We have to stop Jellal and Nirvana!" _No…I have to find Naiyo. He doesn't want me to. Natsu. It's his fault. He's keeping me from Naiyo._

"Ahhh!" I clutch my hair, pulling. A strong magic pulses through my being.

 _0~Third Point of View~0_

Natsu watches concerned as his friend's body goes rigid and silent. She raises her head to look at him. He takes a step back from the look in her eyes. Mayen lunges at the shocked and confused Natsu. He rolls out of the way and has to immediately jump back as she continues to attack him. "Mayen! What's up with you?!" He catches her wrist and flips her onto her back.

Her green eyes have a dark glow to them as she gives him the most hate filled glare. "I hate you! You're why I can't find Naiyo!"

 _What?!_ Natsu's eyes widen, and his heart tightens. "Mayen! What are you talking about?! I'm trying to help you find her!" He dodges another kick and punch. He doesn't want to use his fire magic on her since she doesn't have any to protect her. The dragon slayer doesn't want to hurt his friend, but he has to stop her somehow.

"No! You keep sidetracking me!" A solid kick connects to his side sending him flying. "You and all of Fairy Tail!" She follows after him.

 _What is wrong with her?!_ Natsu flips in the hair to skid back in a crouch. He snaps his head up and sees her coming towards him with killer intent in her bright green eyes. He kicks off the ground towards her and takes her down with a shoulder to her stomach. Natsu wrestles with her in the dirt. He takes each punch she sends him as he tries to catch her wrists and hold her down. He uses his larger size and physical strength to his advantage.

Mayen's hatred flares as he is able to catch her wrists and pin them above her head. She writhes under him trying to throw him off as he straddles her waist. His rock hard body burns against her soft skin. The pounding of her heart and the blush on her cheeks she takes as anger.

Something tugs at the back of his mind at the feeling of her soft curvy body wriggling against his sculpted one. He tries to ignores it. "What has gotten into you, Mayen?!" He growls lowly at her.

She starts panting under him. The tone of his voice does something to her. She finds purchase with her heels. Mayen thrusts her hips up with enough strength to throw Natsu off in his shock. She gets to her feet. "Reequip." A light flashes and a pair of sickled nunchucks appear in her hands. "Hachi no Hane!**" Natsu eyes widen at the serious level of danger those weapons create. Mayen spins the nunchucks around like a master as she races towards the stunned dragon slayer. "You won't stand in my way anymore!"

Natsu jumps to the side, dodging a swing that slices through the tree behind him. He grabs his cheek with a hiss. Pulling his hand back, he sees blood. She was able to land a small cut across his cheek before he moved. Mayen turns towards him and sends another swipe towards his throat. He uses his fire to push him off the ground and high up into the air. He spins and kicks the weapons out of her hands before she can react. _I have to stop her, but how!_ Natsu rakes through his brain as he dodges her next series of punches. _I need to knock her out!_ He starts fighting back, but her smaller size lets her move faster and dodge. _I gotta get her to stop moving!_ He gives a low growl, fire slipping through his teeth.

 _He's why I can't find Naiyo! He keeps distracting me with so-called friends and missions! I have to get rid of him and leave Fairy Tail!_ Mayen does a low sweep, making Natsu jump up to keep from falling. _Got you!_ She reequips a knife into her hand and thrusts it at his open abdomen...but it doesn't connect.

She gasps as her wrist is grabbed and pulled up. Natsu lands on his feet and stands to his full height, dragging her towards him as he raises her hand above both their heads. Her chest collides with his, her free hand landing on the smooth hot skin. She lifts her head to yell at him. Mayen is silenced as warm chapped lips descend on hers. Her glowing green eyes widen in shock as her body tenses. She stares into his sharp green orbs.

Fireworks explode in both of them as their lips move together. Natsu searches for her true self in her eyes. His heart is pounding in his chest and his sensitive ears pick up the sound of hers as well. The scent of apples overtakes him as he moves his lips against Mayen's plump soft ones.

Her hand loosens and the knife falls to the ground. The dark glow, in her eyes, starts to fade. The smell of fire and cinnamon pulling her out of the dark abyss. Mayen gasps in pain as darkness fills her vision and their lips disconnect. Her free hand moves to grasp the fist connected to her stomach. "Nat…su."

"I'm sorry…" He catches her as she collapses into his arms. "Mayen." The pink haired wizards brushes the hair out of her face. _I can't leave her here._ He situates her on his back and starts running again. He pushes the fact that he kissed her to the back of his mind. Her health and the situation at hand is top priority.

0-0-0-0-0

Footnotes:

*Blade Swarm: it's a large number of small blades- throwing stars and throwing knives.

**Bee Blades: a pair of sickled nunchunks. She named them Bee Blades because of the speed and sting of her strikes.

I put them in Japanese (I used google translate, so if they are wrong, forgive me) because they sound cooler.


	19. Chapter 18: Recollections of Mayen

**_Chapter 18: Recollections of Mayen_**

"This smell…" Natsu skids to a stop with Mayen still on his back. He looks down the steep edge towards a stream. Glancing at the mop of black hair tickling his neck and shoulder, he braces himself, tightening his hold on her legs, and skids down towards the water. He comes to a stop, seeing an orange jacket and black hair peeking out of the water. "I knew it! Gray!"

He hikes Mayen higher up on his back, as he wade through the water towards his unconscious friend. "What the hell are you doing here?" He stops beside the body. "What happened to the speedy one?" When there is no reaction, Natsu looks around for the light pillar.

Seeing how far away he is, the dragon slayer sighs. "Damn it…" Being careful of the woman on his back, he leans down to pick up his rival enough to drag him out of the water. "I'm in a hurry here!" He shakes Gray. "Wake up, idiot!" Gray's eyes open and he stands up on his own in the water. "Gray." Natsu sighs in relief.

Natsu takes a step back at the dark look on his friend's face. It reminds him of what happened to Mayen. _Not again!_ Gray yanks on a rope, causing a raft to float up under their feet. "On a raft?!" Natsu is able to shout, before he is overcome by motion sickness and starts to sway on his feet. His grip on Mayen loosens. She falls off his back and onto the raft, still unconscious. One leg dangling in the water.

"Looks like you fell for it, Natsu." Gray gloats. "You're weak point really is 'transportation'." Natsu falls to his knees, trying not to vomit. The gentle bobbing of the raft is making his stomach queasy. "So how do you like the feeling of riding a raft bobbing up and down…" The raft floats down the river.

Natsu struggles to look up. "You're…not…"

Gray cuts him off by stomping on his head. "Shut up! Hurry up and kick the bucket, you slanty-eyed, seasick bastard! The usual battle between us two…" Gray raises his hand, readying his magic. He creates a large spear in his hand. "…ends today. Then I'll take care of Mayen. Shouldn't be too hard. She's already out cold."

Just as he is about to kill Natsu, his ice weapon is shattered from the shore line. "Who's there?" He aims a palm in their direction, shooting lances. Each one is taken out by arrows.

"What are you doing, Gray?" Lucy chides from shore. Sagittarius and Happy at her side with Hibiki, Carla, and Wendy behind her. Natsu greets the blonde but almost vomits as he says her name. "Would you try and refrain from hurling after saying my name?!" The raft hits a boulder and is stopped from moving farther down the stream. The pull of the current on Mayen's leg slowly inches her further to the edge.

"Anyway, that's horrible!" Happy accuses the ice make wizard. "You're going too far, Gray! Unless he stole your fish or something, then it's okay!" Lucy disagrees with his last statement.

Gray scoffs in their direction. "Shut up, jerks. You're annoying." He crouches slightly into an offensive stance. "I'll get to you after I finish these two off, so don't get in my way!"

Lucy gasps in horror. "W-what is this? Could Gray have fallen into the darkness?"

"It's…" Natsu tries to speak through his illness. "…swaying…swaying…"

"It's stopped, so get it together already!" Lucy orders incredulously.

"Natsu! I'm coming to save you!" Happy yells. He knows Natsu can save Mayen if he is on solid land. He is frozen into a large ice ball by Gray and falls to the ground.

"Happy can fly in the sky. He can carry one person." Gray lists off. "He has no offensive abilities. Information gathering complete."

"What are you saying, Gray? Wake up!" Lucy asks concerned.

Hibiki rests Wendy against a log under Carla's supervision. "Is that how you become if you fall into darkness from Nirvana's influence?"

Gray looks at Lucy. "Lucy as seen by Gray: A new comer to the guild. Looks are very much to his liking. Somewhat interested in her." Lucy blushes at the statement. "More naïve than at first glance. A Celestial Spirit Wizard. Spirits, eh?" He pushes his leg out to the side and throws an attack at the unsuspectiong blonde. "Interesting!"

Hibiki jumps in front of Lucy and blocks the attack with his Archive magic. "No…you aren't Gray. Who are you?"

Gray stares at Hibiki. "Hibiki as seen by Gray: A member of Blue Pegasus. Handsome. Doesn't know the details. Lack of information, huh?"

"Who are you?!" Lucy demands.

The imposter starts to cackle and, in a puff of smoke, turns into Lucy. "Are you dumb?" Hibiki questions. "Even if you transform into Lucy, you aren't going to fool us."

"I wonder about that." The imposter says in Lucy's voice. "Men like you have a weak spot for women, yes?" The pseudo-Lucy lifts up her top, revealing herself to all that can see.

Mayen slips a little farther into the water. The addition of the weight of Sagittarius causes her arm to fall into the water as well. Even in his weakened state, Natsu notices. "M-Mayen…" The raft's movements causes him to fall into another fit. "…bobbing…bobbing…"

 _What's happening?_ I feel like I'm gently swaying in the darkness all around me. Laughter behind me pulls me towards a light. _That laugh? Naiyo._ I rush towards the sound. I am greeted with the sight of Naiyo as a toddler, waddling around a clearing. There is a black patch in the memory, similar to before. _That's where I am._

Naiyo's small hands try to close around the butterfly she is chasing. My heart melts at the cute picture. _Naiyo._ I sit on the ground crossed legged in front of the black patch, watching the child play. _So sweet and innocent. Why can't we go back to this?_

"Mayen." A man's voice echoes through the memory. _Who is that?_ I look around but see or hear nothing. Naiyo waddles in my direction. I open my arms, expecting her to fall into my arms. She passes through me, giggling as she hugs the void behind me. A purring sound vibrates through me.

The clearing spins around me. It settles with the stars sparkling in a clear night sky. Naiyo is about seven years old and sitting on a boulder at the mouth of the cave. My green eyes are glowing from inside the shadows of the cave. "It's bed time."

The child jumps off the rock with a yawn and walks into the cave. I follow them inside, to a room with pelts of fur piled up on the floor. Naiyo strips out of her clothes and curls up on the pile. "Will you tell me a story?" I settle beside her on the furs as she talks to the black blob. _She's so beautiful._

"Alright. Long ago, there were two children born. One of light and one of darkness." _Light and darkness? What does that remind me of?_

"Mayen." My back straightens. _There's that man's voice again._ The two females don't react, so they don't hear the voice. _Where is it coming from?_ I stand up, my curiosity getting the best of me. I make it to the entrance of the room, before I turn around. Naiyo is enraptured by the story that I cannot hear anymore. Her gold cat like eyes are sparkling in the candle light. _I can't leave her again._ I take a step towards the makeshift bed. "Mayen!" My head turns back to the entrance. When I look back for Naiyo, the memory is gone. "Mayen."

I start walking through the darkness, looking for the owner of the voice. "Naiyo, stay here! Stay hidden!" _Naiyo!_ I rush towards my voice. I find myself in the cave again, staring at a cowering Nayio as she hides behind a boulder. The image of a blue hair girl flashes over top of her. I shake my head. _Who was that?_

"B-but Mayen?" Her terrified voice breaks my trance.

"I said stay!" My voice thunders through the cave, making the child flinch. Naiyo starts getting farther and farther away. _I must be leaving. I can't remember if I wasn't there._

Naiyo reaches out from behind the rock, tears in her eyes. "Momma!"

My eyes widen, but I am given no time to think as I am thrust into another area. I find myself in a different cave with skulls and candles. I look around and see a blue cat and that blue haired girl. _Who are they?_ I see myself standing in front of them protectively. _Why am I protecting them? They're not Naiyo._

The image blurs. When it comes back into focus, I am attacking a tribal looking man, tossing the girl past him. Something clicks. _Wendy?_ I gasp and grab my head.

When I open my eyes, I'm in the middle of a woods. I see my cloak and blood soaked hair. _Why is my hair down?_ "Mayen." I turn to the voice behind me. There is a man with pink hair and green eyes. A white scaled scarf around his neck. _Who is he? How does he know me?_ "Mayen. What's wrong?" He steps towards my unresponsive form. My eyes are open but hazy as they look around the forest. He stands in front of me and grabs my shoulders. "Mayen. Answer me!" _Why?_ "Mayen! Come back to me!" _Back to him? Why would I want to? I have Naiyo when I'm here. I don't need anyone else._

"…I'm trying to help you find her!" My attention snaps back into focus. The version of me is attacking him fervently. _Find her?_ My image slashes a weapon as him, cutting his cheek. Panic pulses through my head. _No, Natsu!_ I freeze where I am as current memories flood my brain. _I'm helping the team take out Oracion Seis. Light and darkness is Nirvana. It had been activated. I have to save my friends._

"Mayen." A soft voice makes me spin around. I look down as the child version of Naiyo steps out of the darkness. _Naiyo._ I reach for her, but I stop. _No, she's just a memory. I have to find the real one, and my friends are helping me do that!_

"MAYEN!" The terrified shouts of Natsu and Lucy shatter the darkness around me. Water rushes into my mouth. The current takes me under as I struggle to get to the surface for air. I break the surface and gasp, filling my lungs with as much life-giving oxygen as I can. I try to catch my bearings, but I am soon pulled back under.

"Mayen!" Lucy's high pitched scream cuts through the water. I scream when I am thrown out of the water by a waterfall. I open my eyes and see Lucy holding onto an out cold Natsu and reaching her hand out to me. I thrust my hand out and grab hers. We both pull, bringing us together with Natsu between us to protect him from the impact of the upcoming water. _Natsu._ I shut my eyes tightly, cling to Natsu. I bury my head in his shoulder as my cloak flaps behind me.

We hit the water with tremendous force. Lucy is torn from my hold. I hold Natsu closer to my chest, not wanting to lose him. I kick to the surface, holding us both up above the water. Panting, I look around for Lucy. "Lucy!" I catch sight of her blonde hair washing up on shore.

Dragging Natsu with me making sure his head is above water, I carry Natsu to the shoreline and dump him next to Lucy. I quickly check both of their pulses, making sure they are alive. Feeling their strong heart beats under my fingers, I sigh in relief and collapse between them.

I wake up to loud voices. I struggle to sit up. Lucy is talking with Virgo. _What is she wearing?_ I hold my head in my hand, wincing in pain. "Huh?" I look down and see that I am in a similar outfit as Lucy. "Eeeeh!?" I quickly move to sit on my knees and check out the black and gold fabric. The back is completely open with a small skirt that barely covers my long legs. Black thigh high stockings and gold fabric cuffs around my wrists. My hair is clean and tied up with my ribbon again.

My attention turns to Natsu, who is resting up against a nearby tree. He is waking up and in a matching male version of our outfits. "I gave Natsu-sama and Mayen-sama matching outfits." Virgo points out.

Natsu jumps to his feet. "Jellal! Where's the light?"

We all look in its direction. I blink from my spot on the ground. "It's close. And wait, hasn't the color changed?"

He steps forward as Virgo speaks. "Yes. While you three were unconscious, it changed from black to white."

Natsu grunts as his anger rises. I jump up to calm him down, but something isn't right. "Where's my cloak!" I spin around.

Natsu looks at me and stares. His eyes widen slightly and jaw drops, but I am too frantic to really take notice. Virgo appears in front of me and bows. "I'm sorry, Mayen-sama, but it was shredded."

My heart shatters at the news. I barely register Lucy's voice filled with pity. "Oh, Mayen."

I collapse to my knees, staring at my shaking hands. _No…_ "Nooo!" I throw my head back to the sky, tears streaming down my face.

Lucy's voice is faint over my sobs. "We have to calm her down, or she'll fall to the darkness because of Nirvana!"

"Darkness?" Natsu turns to the blonde.

"Nirvana can change people's personalities if they feel negative emotions." Things click in the dragon slayer's mind at the explanation. _That's why she attacked me._ He turns to the sobbing woman. Her head is buried in her hands as her shoulders shake. He touches the scarf around his neck.

He crouches next to Mayen and touches her shoulder. His heart aches at the sight of her tear stained face and broken eyes. Natsu reaches out and touches the ribbon in her hair. "You still have a piece of her here…" He places the same hand over her heart. "And here, Mayen. I know it's hard. I would feel the same if it was my scarf from Igneel."

I look into Natsu's green eyes. I only see sadness and understanding, there is no pity in his eyes. He knows what I need at the moment, because he does understand. My eyes move to his scarf. I touch the ribbon in my hair with a shaky hand. _He's right._

Natsu takes my hand in his warm one, steadying the trembling. Our eyes meet again. He gives me the softest smile. A blush dusts my cheeks at how handsome it makes him look and the warmth it makes me feel in my chest. I wipe my tears away with my free hand and return his smile.

He helps me stand. I squeeze his hand in thanks. We share a smile, staring into each other's eyes. "They llllike each other." Virgo's voice breaks the moment. We jump away from each other with matching blushes.

"Don't say stupid things?!" We yell at the same time at the Celestial Spirit. I don't look at Natsu as I hold my now cold hand to my chest. My eyes widen as I remember something important.

"Natsu!" His eyes widen as he turns to me. I bow at the waist. "I'm so sorry for attacking you earlier! Please forgive me!"

He scratches the back of his neck with a bright blush on his cheeks. "I-It's okay. What do you remember?"

I straighten at the apology acceptance and stare at him in confusion. "I was thinking about Naiyo, and then attacked you. Did something else happen?"

He shakes his head frantically and waves his arms. "No! Nothing!" I blink at his reaction, tilting my head when he won't look at me. "Hey, uh, where's Happy?" He looks around avoiding my eyes.

"I have not seen him." Virgo admits.

"Lucy, weren't you with Erza?" Natsu turns to the blonde.

Said blonde's shoulders slump. "We all got separated."

"Oh, well…" Natsu looks at both of us. "I guess the three of us should head towards that light ourselves."

Virgo bows. "Princess, I will now take my leave."

Lucy tries to stop her, but fails. She jumps back as the foliage starts to rustle. Sherry walks out into the clearing, but something is not right.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Lucy chirps.

Natsu rubs his chin. "It's you! Weren't you on Galuna Island?" Lucy and I sweat drop. "Oh yeah, where's doggy and 'brows?" _Who?_

I take a step back at the lowness of her voice. "I found you, Fairy Tail wizards…" She starts cackling as wood arms come out of the woodsea and attack the three of us.

Sharp ice pillar rise from the ground blocking them. "You idiot!" Gray jumps out into the clearing half naked and puts Sherry in a choke hold.

The two fall to the ground. "Gray!" Lucy shouts in confusion.

"You guys safe?!" He looks up at us from his spot over Sherry.

"Let me go! Damn you! You're still alive?!" Sherry struggles under him. "I'm getting revenge for Lyon-sama!"

"She's been acting weird after that light appeared." Gray doesn't seem at all effected by her struggling. _Like I did._ I gasp.

"You were acting pretty weird before, too!" Natsu accuses with his hands on his hips.

Gray looks confused. Lucy holds her hands up. "Natsu, that was a fake…" _A fake Gray? When did that happen? What have I missed?_

"I won't forgive you! Revenge for Lyon-sama!" Sherry keeps on ranting.

"Revenge for who exactly?" Lyon steps out into the clearing, shirtless but with his jacket. _Of course, he'd be a stripper like Gray._ I sweat drop. The others had filled me in on the adventures I'd missed from before I joined. "Reports of my death are greatly exaggerated." He is dragging an unconscious Racer behind him.

Gray lets Sherry up. "He's a stubborn one." He points back at him with his thumb.

Lyon explains to us what had happened as he sacrificed himself to save the other two. It was an impressive story. "Well, I'm not as stubborn as this guy." Lyon says, referring to Natsu, who reacts with an exaggerated anger response.

I giggle at his expression. "You jump down his throat for that?" Lucy sweat drops. Sherry collapses with a relieved look on her face and tears.

"What's this? That happened to Mayen, too." Natsu questions as something black seeps from Sherry and into the air.

"As I thought, she was taken over by something…" Gray admits, sitting back on his ass with his knee propped up.

"That's Nirvana…" Lucy reveals.

I look up at the giant white beam of light. _That's what happened to me? ..._ _Nirvana._


	20. Chapter 19: March of Destruction

**_Chapter 19: March of Destruction_**

The ground starts to shake as the beam of light begins to expand.

"Were we too late?" Lyon says as he picks up Sherry bridal style.

"What the…?!" Natsu shouts. I gasp and take a step back, shading my eyes with a hand as the light get brighter and bigger.

"Whoa there, that's…" Gray takes a step back.

Lucy is too stunned to move. "I-I think we're in trouble…"

"Damn it!" Gray regains his stance. "Erza was inside that light!"

"No!" I step forward.

"I've never smelled anything so dangerous as this!" Natsu tenses. Large tentacle like columns starts rising out of the ground destroying the land they were under. "What in the world is this?! I don't get it!"

"It's coming out of the ground around here!" Gray says to my left.

"So this is what Nirvana is!" Lucy trembles in front of me.

"Can you even call it 'magic' at this point?!" I put my hands out slightly for balance as the earth quakes.

"Whoa, the ground is shaking…" Natsu almost falls over as it becomes more violent.

"Does anyone hear cracking?" Gray points out.

"I have a really, really bad feeling about this…" I stare at the ground below our feet. It feels like the earth is cracking and rising. _Shit!_ I realize too late what is happening.

One of the structures rises up into the air with us on it. Natsu falls to his knees staring at the descending ground. Lucy screams as she tries to hold on. My eyes widen impossibly as I drop to all fours for balance. "I called it!" I am able to shout over everyone's screams.

Everything stops moving. I look around and see several tentacles similar to the one we are on. I smooth my hand over its bare surface. It seems to be made out of stone or some kind of ancient metal. I look up a ways and see a large center. It clicks that these are legs to hold up the main body. _This is Nirvana?_

I look at the others to make sure they are okay. They seems stunned but uninjured. "What now?" I turn to them.

Natsu jumps onto his feet and points up the leg. "We go up there and kick some ass!" I smile at his typical answer as Gray agrees.

I look towards Lyon and Sherry, observing their injuries. "You two should head back down, and see if you can find anyone else." Lyon nods and starts his careful descent with Sherry in his arms. I can see that Lucy is still shaken and weak from earlier. "You can go with them, too, Lucy."

She looks at me with wide eyes and shakes her head. "No! Erza is up there. I'm not leaving my friends behind!" My eyes widen at the outburst, but I calm down and give her wide smile.

I help her to her feet and look up towards the body. "Alright! Let's go kick ass!" I throw a punch into the air. Natsu takes the lead, running towards our goal. We all follow behind him, leaving a trail of dust behind us.

"We'll run up these and then bust up the main body!" Natsu shouts as he charges onwards.

"By the way," Gray takes the moment to look back at me and Lucy, since I am running at a pace to keep an eye on the blonde, "why are you guys in matching outfits?"

I laugh at Lucy's reaction. "Don't ask me!"

My stride falters as the leg starts to move. We all drop to our stomachs to prevent us from falling off. Natsu is the only one to fall unwillingly as his motion sickness takes hold.

"What do you think you're doing, Natsu?" Gray yells back as he start crawling.

"Get it together already, 'kay!" Lucy doesn't give him a break. I sigh as they continue climbing, but Natsu is too out of it to move.

"It's transportation, you know." Natsu is barely able to get out as he slumps further.

"It's moving, but it's not transportation!" Gray yells over his shoulder. "Think of it like that!"

We watch as Natsu closes his eyes and tries what Gray says. It seems to work as the green color leaves his face. "Got it!" I watch in surprise as Natsu jumps up and starts to slowly march up the leg. He doesn't make it far before he starts to waver and slump again. "I'm gonna hurl…" All of us sweat drop. _So much for that._

"These are octopus legs!" Lucy tries a different tactic. "You're okay riding animals, right?"

"There aren't any octopus in the forest." Natsu decides at that moment to be smart and picky.

Lucy snaps at him. "Stop sweating the details!"

Natsu claps his hands on his cheeks a couple times and goes back to normal. "Okay! I'm fine now!" It seems to work till the leg we are on takes a step, which causes Natsu to slide to the side a bit.

"Idiot!" Gray lifts up slightly. "Don't let it get to you!"

I can see Natsu shaking as he tries to not let the motion sickness get to him. "I know! Leave it to me!" It takes another step, causing Natsu to slide more until he slips completely off.

We are all stunned for a second. "Natsu!" I dive after him as I yell his name. I'm stopped by a hand clamping around my wrist.

I look up into the eyes of Gray. "Idiot! You'll fall too!" I watch as the dragon slayer shrinks and his scream starts to fade. My eyes start to sting from tears. A figure in the distance catches my sharp vision. _Happy!_ He catches Natsu and flies up high, carrying him.

"Happy! Nice catch!" Lucy cheers.

"Man, that guy's gonna give me a heart attack…" Gray sighs, his grip slackens a little in relief.

I realize I am still hanging by Gray's hand with nothing to hold onto. "Um…Gray?" Fear starts to slip into my voice when I realize how high we really are. His hand tightens around my wrist, and with a grunt, he pulls me back up onto the top of the leg. I blush at the position he put us in.

I'm on my stomach, my bare back exposed to the cold hard planes of his chest as he brushes against me. His other hand is flat against the machine near my hip. My wrist still clasps in his hand. His breath is even cold against my shoulder. "Don't do that again." He practically growls in my ear. I nod numbly and crawl away with a burning face as soon as he lets my wrist go. I ignore his low chuckle and Lucy's giggle.

I look up and smile as Happy does aerial acrobatics with Natsu. _I'm glad he's okay._ We stand up and make it to the top of the leg just as Natsu and Happy hover nearby. "You guys head to the top like that!" Gray shouts. I stand at the junction where the leg meets the body and look up the practically flat surface. "We're going to use that hole over there!" I tilt my head to the left and eye the entrance Gray is talking about. Natsu and Happy take off.

I resist the urge to climb the wall and follow Gray and Lucy into the tunnel. It's a stone passageway that seems to be crumbling slightly from age. There is a bit of moss or ivy clinging to the walls. I walk past a still Lucy and Gray. Confused with their silence, I turn around to face them. Lucy's eyes are wide open as she feels the wall of the tunnel. Gray's hands are out in front of him as he squints his eyes.

"I can't see a thing!" Gray growls as his hand hits the wall. Lucy jumps away from the wall with a squeal when her hand touches a spider web.

I tilt my head in confusion. "Really? I can see just fine."

"Eeeh! Really, Mayen?!" They both look in my general direction slack jawed.

"Yeah." I look around. "Wait a second." I travel a little farther into the tunnel. I grab the torch, I had seen, off the wall. I take a few steps and grab another one from the opposite side. I rush back to them. "I found torches!"

They jump in surprise. "What the hell?!" Gray grabs his chest. "Make some noise when you move!" I blink at the reaction.

I shrug and hand each of them a torch. Lucy brings it close to her face. "How do we light them?" I sweat drop. _Didn't think that far._ I tap my chin.

"I have a lighter." Gray pulls a blue lighter out of his pocket (I don't know if they have lighters, but I know Gray smokes in the manga so he needs some way to light them). He lights his then Lucy's torch.

The light from the fire dances against Gray's naked chest. I turn away with a blush. "I-I'll take point." Without waiting for a response, I start walking deeper into the tunnel, letting my eyesight pierce the apparent darkness. I Ignore the burning gaze on my back.

"This place is seriously creepy." Lucy's voice has a tremor to it. We stop at a split. "Which way do we go?" Gray lifts up his torch, trying to look down the left passage.

I peer down the other. "Should we split up?" I glance over my shoulder at the others.

"Do you think we should?" Lucy looks back and forth between the tunnels nervously.

Gray stares at my back for a moment. I feel my cheeks flare up, so I look away and down the tunnel in front of me. "I think we should stay together. Who knows who else could be down here." I nod in agreement to his reasoning.

"Which way, then?" I turn back around with a hand on my hip. I chew on my lower lip as I look at our options. An idea pops into my head making a mischievous cat like smile to cross my face. Gray raises an eyebrow at my expression. I just give him a wink. "Hey, Lucy." She turns to me and blinks with a 'huh' as I smile sweetly. "Stick your arm out and point, please."

"O-Okay?" She doesn't question my request, but confusion is clear on her face. Gray catches on and smirks. His shoulder shake as he holds in a laugh. I take the torch out of her hand and hang it up in an empty holder. I grab her wrist and spin her in a fast circle. She squeals as she twirls around with her arm out. Gray and I bust out laughing. He's holding his stomach with one hand and leaning against the wall with another. I fall onto my ass with tears in my eyes. We really needed the break from the tension of the situation.

Lucy slows to a stop and wavers on her feet. She's pointing towards the right tunnel. I wipe the tears from my eyes as Lucy collapses against the wall trying to catch her bearings. Gray walks over to me still chuckling. He offers his hand to help me up and I accept. We share a smile and move to help Lucy up.

"That was not funny!" Lucy complains as we start down the chosen passage.

"But it worked." I pointed out with a giggle. Gray chuckles next to me as Lucy sulks behind us.

We walk for a few minutes, but we have to stop as we come to a dead end. "Oh, no. We went the wrong way." Lucy gasps. Gray touches the wall blocking our way. My brow creases in confusion. _This doesn't make sense._ I look around and something catches my eye just outside the reach of their fire light.

"Wait, Gray bring your light over here." I motion for him to move with me. The torch bathes a rope and wood ladder in light. I look up following it as it climbs up the wall to a ledge.

Lucy comes over as well. "A ladder?"

"Whoever made this must've built it like this to confuse intruders." Gray holds his torch up, trying to see the top.

"The ledge is pretty high up." I tell him. "You should go first Gray. That way if something happens you can help lift us up." He nods and hands his torch to me. He tests the strength of the ladder before starting his climb. Lucy and I watch with baited breath as he ascends the rickety ladder. I watch the way the muscles of his back move. He shouts when he makes it to the top, making me shake my head clear. I blow the torch out and throw it up to him for him to relight. A warm glow comes from the ledge showing how high the climb really is. I turn to Lucy. "Your turn."

She backs away, shaking her head. "No…No way. You go."

I sigh and look at her. "Lucy, it's safest if you go next. Gray is at the top to help you up, and I am at the bottom to catch you."

She stops to think for a second, before nodding slowly. I take the torch from her as she starts her climb. The rungs creak and whine as she climbs. It takes her longer than Gray to get to the top where he reaches a hand out and helps her over the edge. Once sure she is up, I toss the second torch up like the first. My eye sight adjusts, and I see the ladder without any problem. "We're ready, Mayen." Gray shouts down.

"I'm coming up, now!" I call as I take my first step up. Half way up a loud snapping sound makes me stop. I look up a few rungs from me and see the ladder starting to unravel. My eyes widen. A short scream tears from my throat as I fall.

"Mayen!" The mixed horror filled screams of my friends echo in my ears.

Out of reflex my body twists itself around, and I land on my feet with bent knees, completely unharmed with a dust cloud settling around me. My eyes are wide from shock; my heart pounding in my chest. I pant as I call up to them. "I'm fine!"

I can hear their sighs of relief and Lucy asking about what I'm going to do. I step up to the wall and place both hands on it. It's not as smooth as the surface outside, there are nooks and crannies everywhere. I look up at them, judging the distance. "I'm gonna climb it!" Ignoring their shouts of not trying it. I grip the wall and find a good foot hold. Putting my weight on the stones, I test to see if they'll hold my weight.

Once satisfied, I start climbing with the ease of a natural climber. I can feel their eyes watching my progress with worry. I bite my lip in concentration. My muscles seem to move on their own from memory, like I use to climb all the time, but I don't remember it. It does feel right to be climbing with my own hands instead of a ladder, though.

The light of their torches is brighter, now, so I look up and see that I am almost there. Lucy and Gray's faces are looking over the edge at me with worry shining in their eyes. Gray's hidden better. He reaches his hand out as I get close enough. My fingertips brush his as the stones under my feet crumble. All our eyes widen. In that crucial split second, Gray leans over the edge and grabs my hand as Lucy grabs around his waist Together they lean back, pulling me up with more force than necessary. Lucy flies backwards, and Gray lands on his back.

I close my eyes as I fly up over the edge. I land on something hard as a grunt meets my ears. My eyes snap open. My legs are on either side of Gray's waist, my thighs brushing against the cool skin of his exposed sides. My hands are splayed over his pecs. My nose brushes against his. I'm frozen in shock, blood flooding my cheeks as his eyes open. We stare at each other as both of our faces heat up. A groan from Lucy snaps us out of it, and I fling myself off of him and to my feet. I refuse to look in his direction as I hear him getting up.

I help Lucy stand from her tumble. She brushed the dust off her clothes, and we start walking down the tunnel again. The silence is thick as Gray and I refuse to look at each other. Lucy doesn't seem to notice it. There's a small light up ahead. "I think that's an exit!" Lucy runs forward. We follow closely behind her.

We find ourselves in an ancient stone building. Lucy and Gray put out their torches and leave them on the ground. I'm the first to step out into what looks like a city made of stone. "So, where are we?" Lucy says as she comes up behind me on one side and Gray on the other. "It definitely looks like a city of some sort."


	21. Chapter 20: Nirvana

**Author's Note: Made it to chapter twenty! I feel like the romance part of the story might be moving a littler slow, so let me know what you think. I'm also not sure if how my building of Mayen's character and past are working. So please review with some feed back.**

 ** _Chapter 20: Nirvana_**

"What kind of magic is this, anyway?" Gray studies the buildings. "Some ruins with crazy huge legs?"

I step forward looking around. "It seems like a really old city." The sky has turned dark blue over head as night creeps in.

"Exactly! Yes!" _That voice!_ We spin around and look up. Hot Eye is standing on the roof of one of the buildings. "This is the fantastic city of Nirvana!"

"Seeing you here as well gives me confidence!" Jura is standing beside him.

"A member from Oracion Seis!" Lucy gasps.

"Jura! What are you doing with the enemy?!" I take a threatening step forward.

The two calmly jump down from the roof and walk up to us. Jura crosses his arms. "Worry not. He has become our ally."

"Huh?" Gray looks at Jura. I tilt my head in confusion.

"Love throughout the world! Yes…" Hot Eyes smiles and poses.

"No way!" Lucy and Gray jump in shock. I sweat drop at his change in character.

"Well, this and that happened…" Jura starts to explain with Hot Eyes dancing behind him.

"Oh yeah…Sherry went and flipped out, too…" Gray recalls.

I scratch the back of my head. "Apparently, so did I…"

"Good and evil swapped places, yeah." Lucy taps her chin.

"What happened to Sherry?!" Jura steps forward concerned.

"Well, we already returned her to normal." Gray shrugs.

"This is the ancient capital in which once lived the ancient Nirvit people." Hot Eye settles down and starts explain.

"The Nirvit?" I test out the familiar name. _Where have I heard that before?_

"Correct. It was around 400 years ago." Hot Eye continues. "Many wars were happening around the world, see. The Nirvit maintained their neutrality, and lamented the state of the world." My eyes widen as he explains the past behind this machine. "So they created a magic that would restore balance to the world, yes…"

Lucy raises a fist to her mouth. "You don't mean that magic is…"

"Yes." Hot Eye gains a very serious expression. "An ultra-magic that swaps light and darkness. That magic was given the name of the Kingdon of Peace, Nirvana."

"So this walking city…" Gray looks around.

"…is Nirvana itself." I finish for him. "How ironic."

Lucy looks at me confused. I open my mouth to continue, but Gray beats me to it. "It has the name that signifies peace, and yet is being used for evil."

"It would've been a good magic." Lucy brings her fist to her chest. "If they hadn't originally used turning light into darkness as one of its elements."

"Nothing can be done now." I look up at Jura as he speaks. "The ancients likely never considered so far ahead. Strong magic has strong secondary effects."

"In any case, we are in trouble now that it is moving." Hot Eye brings our attention back to him. "We must stop it without any further delay." We all agree instantly.

As the sky darkens further, lights start appearing around the tallest structure. "A light!" Lucy points out as we all turn towards them.

"That's Brain, yes!" Hot Eye reveals with certainty. "He is probably moving this city from atop the King's Summit." He points towards the building. "While he is doing that, Brain cannot use other magic."

"It is our chance to strike!" I step forward with a raised fist.

"If he is moving it…" Gray shoves his hands in his pockets. I relax my stance as he talks. "Then is he heading somewhere?"

"Perhaps…" The ex-enemy bows his head. "However, I do not know where to."

"Yes." We all spin towards the new voice. Standing at the top of a building is an awake Midnight. "Only I understand what Father is thinking."

"Midnight." Hot Eye looks up at his old comrade.

"Oracion Seis." I hiss.

"It's the one that was always asleep!" Lucy tenses up beside me.

"Hot Eye…" Midnight lands on the ground in front of us with ease. "You betrayed my father?" Just before his feet hit the ground, he appears in an alley behind us instead. I gasp and turn my head towards him, but not my body.

"No, I did not." Hot Eye speaks calmly. My eyes switch to the other side of the building as he reappears again playing with his necklace as he leans against the building. "I merely realized that Brain is wrong."

"What?" Midnight opens his red eyes and looks at Hot Eye. He appears on the street behind us. I hear Lucy gasp as I turn to follow him. "You say my father is wrong?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'father'?" Gray asks as he tenses up.

"It's a father-son Dark Guild?" Lucy takes a step back.

Hot Eye ignores their questions. "People's hearts are not meant to be twisted around by magic. Even those with weak hearts, we can raise to become strong!"

Midnight doesn't seem to take well to what Hot Eye said. I can feel the magic build up in the enemy. My eyes widen as his do. I feel a swirl of magic beneath our feet as well. The tops of surrounding buildings are sliced off and crumple to the ground. Four of us collapse as Hot Eye softens the ground beneath us, creating a small crater. Jura is on his back, and so is Gray. Lucy fell on top of the ice wizard as I was able to brace quickly enough to land in a crouch beside them. Lucy questions what happened. "Hot Eye caused the ground to collapse." I answer straightening up. "He saved us."

I look up at his back. "You all should go to the King's Summit. The Six General's strength is well matched. Leave Midnight to me." I pick up the slight lie in his voice.

"You and I, fight?" Midnight flicks a piece of his hair decorated with beads.

"Liquid Ground!" Hot Eye attacks quickly, but Midnight is somehow able to dispel it.

"Oracion Seis are gonna crush each other?" Gray starts to lift himself out of the crater.

"This is really quite the development." Lucy stands up.

"Now, hurry and go!" Hot Eye turns around with a smile. "My real name is…Richard, yes!"

"Telling your real name to the enemy…" The cloud dissipates with an unconcerned Midnight standing there. "You really have fallen, Hot Eye."

"I have been awakened by love! I have no need for codenames!" Richard turns around and prepares for an attack. "Prepare yourself!"

We quickly get out of the crater and start running towards King's Sumnit.

One of the light towers collapse and explodes, creating a fire ball. "An explosion?" Gray exclaims as we run.

"It has to be Natsu! Look at the damage!" I smile with a sigh of relief as the flames start to converge at one point. _Natsu must be eating them!_ I squint at the sky line and vaguely make out two flying forms. "You guys continue to the tower! I'm going to help Natsu!" They give the affirmative, so I break away and jump to the roof tops. I kick into high gear and fly across the buildings, closing in on the aerial fight, just as Natsu is hit by some type of cloud. With my closer perspective I can see that his opponent is Cobra on the back of his snake. _He's a dragon slayer?!_ My eyes widen at the scales along his arms. I skid to a halt on a roof top not too far away from their fight, and they do not look so good. _Did they get poisoned like Erza?!_

"Reequip!" Light forms into a quiver and bow. I gasp as they start to slowly fall out of the sky. I quickly notch an arrow and line up a shot at Cobra. I pull back and release. I watch with baited breath as it flies towards the enemy's heart. My eyes widen as he snatches it out of the air, breaking the arrow, before turning in my direction. _Shit! How?!_

I barely jump out of the way of the attack he sends at me. "Mayen!" I look up when I hear Natsu's yell. He attacks Cobra with his fire wings, but Cobra dodges and kicks him in the back. I quickly move to another roof top, keeping my eye on the fight. I ready my bow with another shot and wait for him to be in the middle of casting a spell. I spot my opportunity and fire. This time the snake moves as it gets closer, but it still slices his arm. _Got him!_

He turns his head towards my direction again. He darts in my direction. I turn and run, jumping across the roof tops. I slip behind a structure on a roof, placing my back against it as I hide. _I have to give Natsu time!_ "I can hear you!" I gasp as he appears in front of me. "You'll make a good snack for Cubellios." The snake opens its mouth. I raise my hand and clench my eyes shut. _I'm sorry, Naiyo…Natsu…everyone._ I wait for the pain, but it never comes. A rush of heat flashes past me and a roar from Natsu greets my ears. My head snaps up to see him attacking the enemy dragon slayer, forcing him back up into the air. I slump against the stone behind me. _Natsu._

My eyes widen as Happy drops Natsu above Cobra. The snake charmer uses Cubellios as a spring board to get behind Natsu and grab the back of his head as they fall. "Natsu!" I scream. Natsu starts to yell, which turns into a howl and grows until it is a true dragon roar. I cover my ears from the intensity of the sound. I gasp when I realize what he is doing. _Cobra's hearing!_ As the roar ends, Happy catches Natsu, and Cobra continues to fall with his hands over his ears. He crashes into the ground. _He did it!_

The two fly over and hover near me. "That was some roar." I smile up to the exhausted duo.

Natsu give a sheepish smile. "Well, I figured that he had such good hearing that…" He chuckles. "Just like I planned, yup!"

Happy sweat drops over his shoulder, looking at me. "It was a total coincidence, though." I laugh at Natsu indignant expression.

I look at them carefully as they hover. They appear sickly, and I can tell that Happy is barely keeping his wings out. "You guys look terrible." I flat out admit. "We need to get you to Wendy. Happy land and rest."

"But Natsu…" Happy tries to argue.

I give them a soft smile. "I know transportation. Would you be able to handle a piggy back from me, Natsu? You won't be touching the ground." They look like they are about to pass out. I give them a concerned look. "Happy put Natsu on my back. Then you take a rest on our shoulders okay." Without complaint, we situate Natsu on my back and I grab a hold of his legs to keep him still. His chin is resting on my shoulder so he can see in front of us. Happy lands on the other shoulder exhausted. I make my way carefully down to the street, thankful that I am not weak in physical strength due to not having much magic.

I stumble back slightly as Cobra steps in front of us on the street. "By the pride of the Six Generals, I will defeat you!" He looks like he is about to fall over. His arm starts to get covered in poisonous gas. "I can hear it…I can hear the end of the life of an Old Generation Dragon Slayer!" I am about to jump out of the way of his attack when he is hit from behind.

Natsu and I gasp as he falls to his knees with Brain standing a few feet behind him. "Enough, Cobra."

Cobra looks over his shoulder. "B-Brain? What are you…?"

"You did well." He has an evil smirk on his face. "Rest in peace…" There is a pause as Cobra's eyes widen further and betrayal enters his eyes. "Opps. Did you hear that?" Brain cackles.

Tears fill Cobra's eyes, making my heart ache for him even though he is the enemy. _No one deserves to be treated like that by their so-called comrades._ "Damn you…" He is able to grit out. "Damn you!" He reaches for his snake, that I didn't know was behind us, and collapses. Cubellios nuzzles his temple in comfort.

"Cobra." I hear Natsu breathe against my ear. He struggles on my back, but I keep a firm grip on him and my balance. "Weren't you…his ally?" He growls out once he gives up on standing on his own.

"Ally? I can gather as many as I wish shortly." Brain waves off nonchalantly. "Using Nirvana's power that is."

"You can't call those allies." I take a step forward. "They're just puppets." Natsu and I speak as one.

"Now, now…Don't get testy. I have taken an interest in your power, dragon slayer. I suspect you know what I mean by that. I will make you my first puppet slave!" Brain steps closer. "But first, I don't need you, girl, or that cat." He aims his staff at me and fires.

I jump out of the way of the blast. "I won't let you have him!" I continue to dodge the green bursts of magic. I can feel Natsu slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Oooooh? You're not too bad at running." My eyes widen as the tempo increases. I jump up onto a roof and carefully set Natsu down, knowing that since he's unconscious he won't feel the motion sickness. I place Happy in a corner to hide him as well. I flip backwards to dodge an attack that destroys the wall near me. I'm unable to catch Happy as he falls to the ground below. I run and jump out of the hole in the wall. I land on my feet in front of Brain. "No longer running?"

"I told you. I won't let you have him!" I reequip Slicer into my hands.

Brain smirks. "A sword won't help you." He shoots another blast of magic at me. I point the tip of my blade down and let the magic hit my sword before slicing upwards and cutting through it.

"This is no normal sword." The blast splits in half destroying the ground on either side of me. "It can cut through anything."

A spark enters the leader's eyes. "Interesting." He sends a multitude of the green attacks at me. I slice my way through them as I make my way towards him. I take a swing at his abdomen, forcing him to jump back. He easily dodges all of my attacks. _I can't let him get to Natsu!_

I try to keep in close, so he can't use his long distance attacks. "Reequip!" My sword disappears in a flash of light. "Sōkō dokusō!*" My hands become covered in black metal claws with armor reaching up to my elbows. I swing at his face, but he leans back. The building behind him is carved by claw marks.

The spark in his eye twinkles as he eyes them. "Maybe you are useful. Those are some interesting weapons."

My eyes narrow as I start my second wave of attacks. I am able to cut through his clothes, but he dodges the more critical attacks. The buildings and ground surrounding us are cut up from my swipes. His foot connects to my stomach, sending me flying back. While in flight, he sends a barrage of green magic shots. "Ahhhhhh!" The pain is unimaginable as I slam into the ground and tumble back. I cough up blood as I struggle to all fours.

"Stay down, trash." He starts taking steps towards me, looking down his nose at me.

My eyes widen as he gets closer. "Reequip!" I use my last resort as my legs refuse to let me stand. "Burēdo mure!**" All kinds of throwing weapons appear around me. I raise a trembling hand, sending them all towards Brain.

A large dust cloud explodes around my target. _That had to work._ I pant from using so much of my small magic reserves with four reequips in quick succession. "Pathetic." My eyes widen. I look over my shoulder to see Brain standing above me with his staff pointed at my back. "You're weapons may be interesting, but you are weak." He shoots a beam at me. At this close range, I have no chance of dodging.

I scream as the entirety of the attack slams into my back. "Ahhhhhh!" My eyes roll back as my arms give out. My vision blurs in and out as I go completely limp. I watch as Brain walks by pulling Natsu by his scarf. I can barely make out the he is awake and sick. "N-Natsu…" I reach out for him weakly as my vision goes black. _I'm sorry…_

0-0-0-0-0-

*Sōkō dokusō: means armored poison claws. She uses her speed and agility for close combat. The poison in the claws is deadly, so even the smallest scratch on the skin can cause death. The wind off of her attacks cause damage as well.

**Burēdo mure: blade swarm


	22. Chapter 21: Promises

**_Chapter 21: Promises_**

"Iggy!"

A deep booming male voice echoes in my mind. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?!"

"Um…Too many times for me to care." The man sighs at my response. "Come on, Iggy, don't be like that."

"Why do you insist on being around me?"

My laughter bubbles. "Because you're the strongest around here, besides me of course. You don't expect me to befriend weaklings."

There's a deep rumbling chuckle that sounds more like an amused growl. "But my fire is light. You shouldn't want to be around me with your love of darkness."

"There is no light without darkness, and there is no darkness without light, Iggy. They need each other to exist."

"You surprise me with your wisdom at times, Mayen."

"Come on, Iggy, say it. Say it!"

There's another sigh. "I won't say it, stupid cat."

"What did you call me, flame-brain?!"

"You deaf, too, shadow wench!?" The sound of fighting and name-calling ensues and fades into the darkness. _Iggy?_

Candles start to light up around me, casting shadows along a cave wall. "Momma?" The voice comes from behind me. I try to turn around, but my body is rooted to its spot. "Can you make them move again?" The child's voice is full of excitement.

"Yes, little one." The shadows on the wall bend at unnatural angles. _Magic?_ One shadow takes the shape of a butterfly. It starts moving along the wall. A flower sprouts out of the shadows as the butterfly flutters towards it. The fragile insect lands on the flower only for the shadows to ripple and shift into a wolf howling up at a moon.

The little girl is giggling and clapping behind me. My lips spread in a relaxed smile as my heart fills with warmth. My eyes widen as the wolf turns its head in our direction and steps off the cave wall with graceful realistic movements. It dances and jumps around the candles littered around the floor before diving and disappearing into a shadow on the ground.

"Now, you try." The mother encourages softly.

There is some shuffling behind me before soft childlike grunts of concentration echo in the cave. Amazingly, after a few tense seconds, the shadows on the wall start to move again. Slowly, they start to form the profile of a sitting cat. The figure disperses as soon as it fully forms. Small pants come from the child. "I can't do it!"

"You're getting better, little one." The mother whispers. "You'll get strong enough to do it." The heartfelt moment flickers back into darkness as the candles dissipate one by one.

Wendy rushes over to the unconscious Mayen. The others follow her closely. "Mayen!" Lucy gasps covering her mouth at the large burn mark on her friend's back. Her legs and arms are scratched and bruised. There's a thin cut along her cheek, and her shoulder looks out of socket. Gray's eyes darken with rage at the sight of her as he clenches his fists. "You can heal her right, Wendy?" Lucy's voice shakes.

"Of course she can." Carla huffs. "But, I'm going to make sure she doesn't use too much magic."

Gray carefully scoops Mayen up into his arms, mindful of her back wound, while Jura picks up Natsu and Lucy grabs Happy. Together they climb King's Summit. They look around as they make it to the top. Jura lies Natsu on the ground, and Lucy puts Happy down. Gray looks at the calm face of Mayen in his arms as her breath brushes against his shoulder. The rage bubbles up again. Sighing, he carefully places her back on her stomach with her head turned to the side, brushing stray strand behind her ear.

Wendy looks at Lucy and Gray and gives them a sweet smile. "I'll take care of her. You guys go stop this thing." The three nod and walk towards the edge of King's Summit. Lucy keeps looking over her shoulder, keeping a worried eye on her friends.

The little sky dragon slayer kneels beside Mayen first, since her wounds seem more severe than the others. Careful of her limit, Wendy holds her hands over the burn mark as a blue light covers Mayen's back. Her eyes widen as the wound heals faster than her magic should be able to do. The burn is completely healed with less magic than she intended. She carefully turns the woman over onto her newly healed back. Mayen's top is ripped around her stomach, and her stockings are torn. Wendy heals the rest of the major wounds quickly and easily. She has to use less magic then originally thought, so she doesn't feel depleted at all as she moves on to Happy.

My eyes open to a night sky in the ancient city. I can feel the ground vibrating under me as it continues to move. I sit up with some effort and hear a shocked gasp to my right. Wendy, Happy, and Carla are staring at me with wide eyes. Wendy and Happy tackle me back to the ground. "Mayen!"

I laugh and hug them both to me. "I'm glad you guys are okay." They look up at me with tear filled eyes. A groan pulls my attention away from the two in my lap. "Natsu!" I gasp.

Wendy and Happy get off of me, and we huddle around the dragon slayer. Wendy catches me up on what happened with the others while I was out. After healing him, Wendy looks at Carla. "What should I do? I cast a spell to cure poison, but he's still…"

I sweat drop slightly as Happy tells her Natsu's problem. "Natsu can't handle transportation."

"So pitiful!" Carla scoffs. I give her a weak smile.

"I'm gonna hurl…" Natsu groans. _Poor guy._

"Motion sickness?" Wendy talks over him.

"Aye!" Happy says as I nod.

"In that case…" She places her hands at his temple and does a different spell. "Maybe a spell to cure his sense of equilibrium will work. Troia."

I fall back as Natsu jumps up into the air. "I'm baaaack!" He starts jumping. "Fine! Totally fine!"

"I'm glad it worked." Wendy smiles as she stands up. I laugh as he starts doing flips. My laugh makes him freeze in mid-leap.

I blink nervously as he slowly turns towards me. I gasp as he is suddenly crouching in front of me, leaning close to my face with a serious expression on his. "W-What..." I ask cautiously, feeling my cheeks start to warm.

His face breaks out in a large grin showing his fangs. "Thanks for your help, Mayen. I'm glad you're okay!"

I return the smile. "I'm glad you are feeling better, Natsu. You had me worried for a while, there."

He scratches the back of his neck and chuckles nervously. "I had everything under control." I shake me head with a soft giggle as he goes back to celebrating his lack of motion sickness.

He lands in front of the blue haired dragon slayer with a wide grin. "You rock, Wendy! Please teach me that magic!"

Wendy blinks at him. "It's Sky Magic…" She turns to the side and looks down. "That's impossible."

My eyes follow Natsu as he runs around. "This doesn't feel like transportation at all!" He grabs Lucy by the shoulders and shakes her lightly. "Okay! Lucy summon a boat or train spirit!"

She snaps at him. "I don't have one like that! And anyway this isn't the time!" A tick forms on her head. "Get with the picture, would ya?!"

I meet Gray's hard gaze. I blink and give him a smile to reassure him that I am alright. He turns his attention to Lucy and Natsu, but not before I catch the tint of redness to his pale cheeks. "We don't know how to stop it. As you can see, there's nothing here." I look around the circle summit. There is nothing but a view of the entire city and forest below.

"Hot Eye…I mean Richard, said that this was the place it was controlled from." Lucy taps her chin in thought.

Jura glances to the side at her as she looks up at him. "I do not believe that Richard would lie."

Carla walks past the Tenth Wizard Saint. "Besides having it stop or not, hasn't anyone noticed something even more peculiar?" She stops in front of everyone, giving it time for what she said to sink in. "There's no controls, and no one here in the King's Summit. Brain has been defeated. So why is it still moving?"

"Could it be operating on auto-pilot?" Gray concurs. "Nirvana has already been set to fire!"

Wendy looks down in fear and worry since the city was heading toward Caitshelter. Her shoulders start to shake as tears gather in her eyes. "Our…guild…" I get up and place a hand on her shoulder. I give her an encouraging smile as she looks up at me with tearfilled eyes.

"Don't worry. Your guild isn't going anywhere." Natsu makes his promise with his back turned to Wendy. "Let me do you this favor. I'll stop it, no matter what." Her hopeful eyes move between Natsu's back and I.

I use my thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. "We won't let it touch your guild, Wendy. Trust us."


	23. Chapter 22: It is Your Words

**_Chapter 22: It is Your Words_**

"Stop it?" Happy raises a paw. "But we don't know how to stop it."

Natsu looks down at his little friend. "Like, breaking it?"

I giggle softly and shake my head. "Figures that that's your idea, Natsu."

"How do you plan on breaking something this huge?" Gray looks out towards the city.

"It would be faster to ask Brain." Jura speaks with reason.

"Do you think he would tell us, Jura?" I place my hands on my hips.

My ear twitches at Wendy's low murmur. "Maybe Jellal would know…" Apparently, I was the only one to hear her since I am right beside her. The others ask if she said something, but she adamantly denies. "I think I might be on to something. I want to check it out." She takes off running with Carla right behind her before anyone can stop her. _Be careful, Wendy._

"What's with her?" Lucy says behind me. I turn back to the group with a shrug.

 **Everyone, can you hear me?** Richard's voice echoes through my head. **It is me, Hot Eye.**

 _Why is he using his code name?_ I raise an eyebrow, hiding the thought from the telepathic link.

"Mass telepathy?" Lucy takes a step.

"Who is it?" Natsu looks around confused.

"It is Richard! You are unharmed?" Jura asked worriedly.

 **Unfortunately, I am injured. I was no match for Midnight, as I feared. Everyone, please work together to defeat Midnight!** I cannot shake off an uneasy feeling as he speaks. **If you defeat him, Nirvana's supply of magical power will be cut off, and the city should come to a halt!**

 _This is too convenient. What's going on?_ I look out around the city, trying to pick up anything that is off.

"Who is it?!" Natsu is severely confused.

"So, it moves using Body Link Magic…" Gray looks off to the side.

 **He is directly below the King's Summit. Be careful! He is very, very powerful.**

I cross my arms, holding my chin as I think. _How does he know where he is? We were ways away from here when they started fighting. We should've heard them get closer, but I haven't heard anything._

 **Of the six prayers, only one is left. I believe in everyone! You will surely win, and be able to stop Nirvana! Please…**

The link cuts off as Jura calls for Richard. Everyone takes off towards the stairs with Natsu in the lead. I still have a bad feeling, but I take up the rear. We get to the bottom of the stairs, coming to a closed door. Natsu jumps up and starts kicking at it, trying to get out. He lands and grabs the handles. "Show yourself, you drowsy bastard!" The door budges slightly, and a bright light slips through.

My eyes widen in realization. "It's a trap!" Jura and I yell, simultaneously. With a second thought, I raise my hand out, clench it into a fist, and pull back hard. There's a large explosion and then nothing but darkness.

My ears are ringing as my vision comes back. I'm on my stomach with Lucy splayed out beside me and Natsu and Gray collapsed in front of me with Happy by Gray's head. The dragon slayer picks up his head. "Damn it…That hurt."

"Is everyone alive?" Gray grunts. Happy gives a weak 'aye'.

"What happened?" Lucy tries to get up on all fours. "We were caught up in that giant explosion and…" She hits her head with a squeak as she sits up.

I sit up carefully. "We're buried?" I touch the dirt around us.

Lucy notices before I do. "Wait, this is…"

Natsu quickly punches a whole through the top and jumps out with a shout. We each follow his lead. I gasp. "Jura!" He is in front of the dome we were in. His back is too us and his arms spread out. There is a wall of rock pillars in front of him. The wizard saint looks beaten up and is panting heavily.

The pillars disintegrate revealing that nothing is left of the door or surrounding wall. "Jura!" I pull myself out of the stone dome, and rush to his side as he collapses. I skid on my knees as I catch him and lie his head on my lap.

By will power alone, he is still conscious enough to speak. "I couldn't…have saved you all…if you hadn't…pulled them back, Mayen…I am glad you are all safe…"

Tears fall down my cheeks as I shake my head. "No, you saved us, Jura, not me…Thank you…" I cry harder as his eyes close and his body goes limp. I can hear the anguish shouts of my team. _I knew something wasn't right! I should have said something! Then this wouldn't have happened!_ I clench my eyes shut, beating myself up internally.

"Mayen…stop…" A hand softly grips my shoulder. I meet the tear filled eyes of Lucy. "You can't do this to yourself…We can't lose you to the darkness, now, when we need everyone the most." I nod and wipe my tears, focusing back on Jura.

The others kneel around his form. "Don't die on us, dude!" Gray leans over. I check his pulse. It's weak, but steady. I can feel the anger coming off of Natsu in waves.

I look at Gray and then Lucy. "I think he'll be fine. His pulse is weak, but it's there and it's steady. He can't take any more damage, though." Their shoulders relax as the worry slips out. I can see Natsu trembling with rage as he stares at the ground.

"What a joke…" A creepy water voice echoes in the debris. Gray stands up and takes a defensive stance while Natsu turns and looks around. "Brain used up all the rest of his power and could only get rid of one of you." My ears twitch, trying to pick up where the voice is coming from.

"Who is it?" Gray steps closer towards me.

I see Happy's nose twitch before he points behind me. "Up there." With a gasp, they turn and face that direction. I turn my torso, so Jura's head doesn't fall off my lap.

"Pitiful…" Floating in a dark opening is Brain's skull staff. _What the fuck?!_ The crystals in the eyes and mouth start glowing. "He's a disgrace to the Six Generals." It floats down to our level with the bells hanging from his headdress jingling. "Well, as long as Midnight is here, we haven't been defeated."

I lie Jura's head down softly, so I can turn around in a crouched protective position as the staff floats directly in front of me. "Perhaps I will clean up the rest of you fools." I growl threateningly at the possessed object.

Happy is the first to react behind me. "The staff is talking!"

Lucy waves a hand at the cat. "You talk too, even though you're a cat."

The staff starts rising into the air while cackling madly. The sound of its bone jaws clanking against the crystal ball, making the scene all the more eerie.

"That's the staff that Brain had." Gray points out the obvious.

"What's going on?" Lucy jumps to her feet and takes a step back.

My eyes widen as Natsu appears in front of me suddenly. I bite my lip when he grabs the staff and starts hitting the skull against the ground. I try to contain my giggles as Lucy flips out.

"Stop this big city, you rotted stick!" Natsu yells at the staff.

It bends in an unnatural curl to look Natsu in the face. "R-Rotted stick? How rude!" Natsu leans back with a raised eyebrow as it gets in his face. "Stick I'll accept, but what do you mean rotted, huh?" It straightens out, trying to be intimidating. "I am the seventh member of Oracion Seis. I have awaken from my slumber to defeat…"

"I said stop this city!" Natsu cuts it offs by repeatedly hitting it on the ground again. This time I cannot hold back as I giggle behind my hand. I can't take the staff seriously with how Natsu is handling it. I ignore the ones behind me as I enjoy the show in front of me. I straighten up and cheer Natsu on.

The staff slips out of Natsu's hand and turns towards him. "You violent brat…" It floats away to a hole in the wall and looks out towards the city. "Soon I'll be able to see the guild of those fools…" I glare at it and growl lowly. "I must clean up the trash without delay."

I snap my jaws at it. "You mean Caitshelter!"

It turns back towards us. "Exactly! We will begin our destruction by crushing them!" It starts to laugh again. I am boiling with rage, and I can feel the heat of Natsu's beside me. "They are the descendants of the Nirvit people. They have the power to seal Nirvana once again that is why we must destroy them!" I am shaking with anger and my vision starts to bleed red.


	24. Chapter 23: The Beginning of the End

**_Chapter 23: The Beginning of the End_**

"There is no stopping us! We are near!" The skull staff cackles as it looks out over the city. "Caitshelter!"

Before I can lunge at the floating stick, Natsu jumps pass me with a battle cry and fire palms. He punches at the staff, but it dodges and hits him away. Natsu flies pass me again. "Natsu!"

"Damn it…" Gray steps up beside me and readies an attack. Just as his hands come together, the staff head butts him in the stomach.

Seizing the chance, Natsu grabs the staff. "Got'cha!"

"Great going, Natsu!" Gray raises a fist as he smirks. "Now, beat the crap out of it!"

I stand by Lucy and Happy as the staff goes back and forth between hitting the two idiots. It soon turns into a three way scuffle as Gray and Natsu start fighting each other as well. I cross my arms over my chest and sigh placing my head in one hand. "This battle isn't pretty." I have to nod in agreement to Happy.

The staff turns away from the fight and stares at Lucy. Feeling the awkwardness of the stare, I take a few side steps away. "Here we go again. The usual…" Lucy cringes.

I stand beside the talking blue cat. He raises a paw. "The usual over self-consciousness?"

The blonde snaps at him, as I hold in a laugh. _This is getting ridiculous._ Lucy does what she thinks is a cute pose. "The usual 'It's such trouble being so cute'!"

Happy sprouts his wings and jumps in the air. "Natsu! Gray! Lucy broke!"

"Oh, it's just a kid. Such a disappointment…" Lucy shouts indignantly at the staff. Its attention swings to me. I stare back at it, shivering at the leering look. It starts floating towards me. "Now, you're a woman." Lucy shouts again.

My eyes widen, and I step away from the staff, holding my hands out. "I don't know what you mean." I point at Lucy. "She's prettier than I am!"

My back hits a wall, and it gets uncomfortably close to my face. I can hear the clanking of its jaw against the orb. "No, you're much better." I sense a large buildup of magic and rage.

"Get away from her!" Natsu and Gray shout as they lunge at the staff. It twists around and knocks them both away.

"Natsu! Gray!" I press back more against the wall.

"You brats…" The orb in its mouth starts glowing brighter as it gathers magic. It hits them with lightening. The two shout in pain. It leaves them on their knees and sparking. "What's wrong? Is all you got your youth? It's going to take more than your youth to beat me." It turns its head away and mutters. "You young'uns always showin' off your young selves, you!"

I sweat drop behind him. _He's self-conscious about his age?_ The staff straightens up as if he is realizing something. Taking the distraction, I dash around him to stand by my friends. I spin around to face him as I stand in front of Lucy and between the guys.

"Incredible…All Six Generals have been taken out…" The orb falls out of its mouth and shatters on the ground. I watch with a raised eyebrow as the staff starts trembling. "No, this is bad. Very bad! He is coming!"

 _Another enemy? He must be terrifying if the talking staff is freaking out._ "What are you talking about?" Gray places a fist on his hip. I feel a large burst of magical energy. I turn my head towards a hole in the wall and look out at the city.

"Brain…" My attention returns to the cowering object. _Brain?_

Natsu relaxes and places his hands behind his head. "If you're talking about him, Jura beat him."

"No…" A shiver rolls down my spine as a feeling of dread blooms in my bosom. The staff turns back to us. "Brain has another personality. There is the front face, codenamed Brain, who holds so much knowledge. And then there is the back face, codenamed Zero, who loves nothing but destruction."

"Loves destruction?" Lucy's voice is injected with fear.

"Due to his overwhelming, evil magic powers, Brain sealed that existence away himself with six keys." The staff continues.

 _Six keys?_ My eyes widen. "The Six Generals, the members of Oracion Seis."

"Exactly. And when the Six Generals fall, and their Body Link Magic is broken, the personality of Zero will be reborn once again…" Fear is lacing the watery voice of the staff.

"This sounds like fun!" Natsu grins.

My reprimand of Natsu is cutoff by a wall exploding. I block my eyes from the debris. The skull screams. Footsteps echo as the dust clears. Standing in the newly made entrance is Brain, or who use to be Brain. "Welcome back, Master Zero!" The staff bows before the red-eyed man. _Master?_

"Klodoa, it seems things have gotten quite interesting…" Zero looks down at the staff. "Even that Midnight was beaten?"

The skull looks up shaking. "I-I truly apologize!" _How strong is this guy?!_

"Although, it sure has been awhile, to have this feeling…To have this body…This voice!" He raises his arms. "This magic! It all brings me back…" Black magic sparks over his arms. "I'll handle the rest. Stand back, Klodoa." The staff gets far away from the man as Zero throws his white jacket to the side.

My body tenses as I ready for an attack. My eyes widen when he is surrounded in green magic and a dark green military uniform covers his muscular body.

"You little brats…" He glances at us. "You sure made a mess out of my guild. As its master, I will make you pay for that." The killer intent rolling off of this man sends fear spiking through my body.

"He's…" I have to fight my body to not shake in terror. "…the guildmaster of Oracion Seis?"

"The ground is shaking from his magical power?" Lucy cowers behind me.

"Getting fired up, Natsu?" I can hear the very small tremor in Gray's voice, whether it is from fear or the ground shaking, I do not know.

"I've never felt magic power this nasty!" Natsu snorts, seemingly unaffected.

"That's right…" Zero straightens up, raising an eyebrow. I follow his gaze to Jura. _No!_ "I'll start by erasing this baldy who hurt this body's Brain!" Magic builds in the palm of his hand, and he throws it at the unconscious wizard.

Gray is able to react fast enough to throw up an ice shield. "You're gonna attack someone who can't even move?" I can see the tension in Gray's back as he struggles to hold back the continuous magic blast.

"What nonsense…" Zero scoffs.

Gray's ice shield starts the break apart. It breaks sending Gray and Jura flying. "Gray! Jura!" I take a step in their direction.

Zero continues as if nothing happened. "Whether he can move or not isn't much of a difference. As long as it has form, it's just as fun to destroy!"

Natsu jumps into an attack, but is blown into the ceiling effortlessly. "Natsu!" I glare at the man with his side facing me. He turns his focus to me as I block Lucy and Happy. Fear is coming off of them so profusely that I can smell it. I growl low in my chest and cross my arms in front of me. "Reequip! Burēdo Mure!" I send a wave of throwing weapons at Zero.

He raises and arm out towards and flicks his wrist. My weapons are blown away, and we are hit with a blast of magic energy. I can hear Happy and Lucy scream in pain. I grit my teeth as the agony rips through me. My back crashes into the ceiling, tearing a howl from my throat. I start to lose consciousness as I fall to the floor. I hit hard enough to crack the stone. I weakly cough up blood as my vision goes in and out of blackness.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Zero's voice cuts through the ringing in my ears. "Stand up. You still have form!"

My limbs tremble as I force myself onto all fours. I can only tilt my head back enough to look through my bangs. I meet Zero's deranged gaze. He raises his palm and blasts me with another wave of magic. I can't even scream as it sears my skin. The pain is so severe that the fifty strikes from the Thunder Palace seem like slaps on the wrist. I fall into the blissful blackness of my mind.

"Mother!" A child's voice cuts through the howl of a strong wind. "Father!"

A cold bitter wind bites at my skin. My eyes open to a white sky and blowing snow. I grab my head as I sit up. Snow is packed around my body. It is nothing but a barren snow covered landscape.

"Mother! Father! Where are you!?" The child's voice reaches my ears. Still dazed, I turn my head in her direction. Not too far from me is a small black haired child with large cat like green eyes. She has no protection against the elements in her black shirt and pants. Her feet are bare as she trudges through the snow. Her small arms are wrapped around her in a struggle to stay warm. "Mother! Father!" Small fangs peak out as she shouts. Something twitches around her waist.

I gasp as she collapses face down in the snow. I cover my face with my arms as the snow is whipped up in a large gust of wind. I barely make out the sound of flapping wings.

The snow settles, revealing a battle field. There are bloody bodies and body parts littered everywhere. The grass is stained in blood and scarred by burns. Angry and terrified shouts barrage my ears.

"Restrain it!"

"We have to capture it for the Master!"

"It's too strong!"

A terrifying roar makes the ground quake. I tremble and curl up into a ball, not wanting to see the blood bath. There is an explosion and a loud crash, then everything goes silent.

I slowly uncurl and look around, but I am greeted with only darkness.

 **Destroy the 6…same time…**

 _What's that?_ I look around for the man's voice, but there is only silence.

 **20 minutes?**

 _There it is again, but a little girl's voice._ I struggle to my feet as I search the abyss.

 **I am Zero…**

I shiver at the sound of the new voice. _Who is Zero?_

 **…** **destroyed four of your friends…**

 _Who…?_ I gasp, grabbing my head as I fall to my knees.

 **…** **I am…in front of one…destroying…Impossible!**

I tremble as the pain in my temples grow.

 **…** **We don't have six people…** _Carla?_

 **…** **no one else…can move…?** _Erza?_ **…** **Somebody…answer…!**

 **Gray…** _Lyon?_

 **Lucy…** _Sherry?_

 **Natsu…** _Wendy?_ _ **…Mayen…**_

Pain explodes across my entire body. My muscles ignite in agony. The sounds of pained grunts and panting fill my ears. Shards of crumbled stone dig into my stomach and limbs. My arms tremble as I force them by will alone to hold my weight. I am panting from exertion and agony, but I am able to make it to my knees with my hands in between them. My head is bowed as I force my eyes open, taking in the wounds littering my limbs.

 **Can you hear our voices?** Hibiki's voice echoes through my skull.

The others are panting around me. "We…can…hear you…!" Natsu strained voice greets my ears.

"We'll destroy…all six…lacrimas at once…!" Gray grunts out between pants.

"And a lucky one gets to fight Zero on the way, right?" Lucy's voice quivers from exhaustion.

"There's only 18 minutes left…" Happy takes a deep breath. "We have to hurry…"

I catch myself from falling over. "We're gonna protect Wendy and Carla's guild!" I grind out.

 **My telepathy is going to run out soon…** Hibiki announces. **You should have a map in your brains that I sent you.** I look through my pain riddled mind and find what he is talking about. **I numbered each of the lacrima. Decide on which one of you goes…**

"One!" Natsu claims, making his way to his feet.

"I'll take two!" I call out. I stumble to my feet and stand on shaky legs.

"Three!" Gray is not too far behind us.

"I'll go to four!" Lucy declares, using the wall as support. "I just hope Zero's not there!" (Ichiya is tied up, so I am not considering him in this scenario. I find him annoying anyway.)

 **I'll take five.** Erza's voice rings.

"Erza! You doing okay?!" Natsu inquires.

 **Yeah…Thanks to her.**

 **Then, I'll…** A man's voice is cut off by Erza.

 **You're six.**

"Was there someone else?" I tilt my head up.

"Who was that just now?" Natsu asks at the same time.

The link breaks suddenly. "He was at his limit…" I clench my shaking fists.

"Anyway, it sounds like we have six people." Happy thrusts a paw into the air. "Let's go! Whoever runs into Zero is responsible for defeating him!" He stands in front of us four. "Everyone has their own place to go, so there's no backup!"

Everyone tenses up at the deadliness of the situation. Each of us look like the walking dead as we make our way to the lacrimas. Lucy breaks away from the group first with Happy following her.

My leg gives out, and I fall against Gray, who holds me up. I pant against his chest as I regain control of my body. I look up into his blue eyes. "Thanks." I lay my head on his shoulder, enjoy the coolness of his skin and the scent of snow and peppermint. "Please, be careful Gray."

His arms tighten around my waist. "Yeah, you too, Mayen." I pull away and watch as he walks down the tunnel towards his lacrima.

I look back towards the direction of my destination and see that Natsu is still walking. _Natsu…_ I push my legs to move faster to catch up to the pink haired man. I am panting heavily by the time I get close enough to reach out and brush his arm with my fingertips. "Natsu…"

He stops and turns. I end up a breath away from him. The heat radiating from his skin soothes my aches and pain, temporarily. The scent of fire and cinnamon wraps around me. I bite my lip as I look up into his green eyes. I raise a heavy arm and cup his cheek in my battered hand. Natsu doesn't break eye contact as he raises his hand to hold mine against his face. "Come back to me alive, Natsu…" His eyes widen slighty. "…or I'll have to find Igneel and Naiyo without you."

His face breaks into a warm smile. His voice is soft as he leans closer to me. "I'll never let you go alone." I smile softly. We hold each other's gaze for a few more seconds. Slowly, we step away from each other and make our separate ways to our designated lacrimas.

I lean against the wall for support as I get closer to my destination. I can see the light in the distance. My heart thunders in my chest at the chance that I get Zero. _No…Natsu will get him._ I enter the circular room, to find that I am indeed alone. In the center of the room is a large column with a gigantic lacrima placed on top of it. _How am I going to destroy that? I'm out of magic, so I can't summon a weapon._ I shake my head. _I can't think like that! Everyone's counting on me!_

I move back into the tunnel where it's darker and curl up just inside the entrance to rest. My back is against the wall as I bring my knees to my chest. I pant, placing my head on my knees. _I have to do this for everyone._ I lean my head back against the wall.

 _Naiyo…Fairy Tail…Lucy…Erza…Wendy…Happy…Carla…Juvia…Gajeel…Gray…Natsu…_ The image of the people closest to my heart pass my vision. I close my eyes. _Naiyo, I will find you. I'm getting more memories back of how I raised you. You're my li'l' sister, yet you're almost like a daughter it seems._ I start delving into my feelings. Lucy, Erza, and Juvia are my best friends. I never thought I'd have any friends after I lost Naiyo. She was all I needed, and now I can't picture life without my new friends. They are all different in many ways, yet my sisters all the same.

Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu…I giggle softly. Three men that couldn't be more different and similar at the same time. Gajeel has his tough bad boy exterior to hide the caring side underneath. He gets under my skin, especially with that nickname, but I wouldn't change him in anyway. He's like the brother I never had. _Gray…_ My cheeks heat up as the pictures of the positions we ended up in pop into my mind. He is handsome and tries to be as cold as the ice he uses, but his stripping problem and anger keep him from being successful. I know he cares for his friends with how hard he fights to protect us. My heart beat picks up slightly. _Why is my heart beating so fast? Could I…Could I have feelings for Gray? I can't like Gray like that! It would ruin my relationship with Juvia._ My chest tightens, and I don't know why. An image of Natsu smiling bright comes to mind, and my heart melts. _Natsu._ A man that embodies his element. He's energetic, destructive, passionate, and has a temper to match. I touch just above heart, feeling Natsu's warm hand placed there as he comforted me about my cloak. He understands what I'm going through. He may be my closest friend. That word doesn't sound right, though. My eyes widen, and my cheeks burn as a memory of Natsu's lips pressed against mine flashes through my mind. My lips tingle as I lightly touch them with my fingertips. _H-he kissed me. It had felt so nice and…right._

I use the wall as support as I make my way to my feet. _I-I can't think about that now. It's almost time._ I walk slowly to the spot where I will have the best shot at destroying the lacrima. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. _You better be alright, Natsu…everyone._ Using the last of my magical energy, I summon my black katana, Slicer, into my hands. A few seconds pass.

 _Now!_ My eyes snap open, and I jump at the giant ball of energy. I land on the opposite side of the orb, kneeling with my sword pointing towards the side. The lacrima cracks and then crumbles into several different perfectly cut pieces that shatter when they hit the floor. When it doesn't start to regenerate, I relax. _We did it._ Slicer disappears as my magical power runs out. My vision blurs, and I collapse to the floor. Everything around me starts to shake and crumble as Nirvana collapses in on itself.

My body refuses to move as my vision starts to go black. _I guess this is it…_ A loud crack above me echoes, and then a large shadow starts growing around me. I close my eyes and wait for death.

"Mayen!"


	25. Chapter 24: I'm With You

**_Chapter 24: I'm With You_**

Gray skids to a stop at the entrance of the second lacrima chamber. His eyes widen, and his heart stops. The dark green haired woman is passed out on the stone floor with a large chunk of the ceiling about to crush her. "Mayen!" Gray takes off to try and reach her before the boulder. His heart pounds in his ears as the world seems to move in slow motion.

The giant slab of rock hits the floor.

The ice wizard comes to a shuddering stop beside the stone that landed on his friend. "No…" He hits his fists against the rock. Gray clenches his eyes shut, yelling in despair. His shoulders shake as he fights back tears. The room around him continues to collapse. He turns and takes off running. _Damnit, Mayen, you said you'd be careful!_ The ice wizard glares through the tears. Channeling his anguish, Gray blasts a whole through the wall in front of him, and he jumps out of Nirvana and into the air. As he nears the ground, he tucks in on himself and rolls to minimize the damage.

He unfurls and digs his feet in the dirt to bring himself to a stop. Gray stands up and turns towards the wreckage of Nirvana. His fists clench at his sides. "Damn it, Mayen…"

"Gray!" Erza runs towards her shirtless friend.

"Erza!" He jumps in surprise and turns her direction. "And…" Erza turns to see who followed her.

A tall muscular version of Ishiya jogs out of the cloud of dust with large bumps on his head. "Erza! Thank goodness you are safe!"

Both react in disgust. Erza reequips a spear into her hands while Gray puts his together readying a spell. "What goes there?!" She takes an offensive stance.

"An enemy? And…ew…" Gray cringes.

"Please calm down, you two." He raises his hands in defense. "Thanks to the power of my parfum, my body has changed." He starts spinning. "But inside is the same me, unchanged even a bit!" Ichiya ends with a sparkling pose. "Ichiya, at your service!"

The two Fairy Tail wizards sweat drop. "You sure attract the weirdos." "Yes…"

A shout comes from the sky as a clock falls. It lands, growing arms and a face. "'I'm so dizzy!' she says…"

Ichiya jumps back from the talking clock. "A new enemy?"

"Wait! That's…" Erza starts as recognition sparks in her eyes.

"…Lucy's Spirit!" Gray finishes.

Lucy steps out of the clock with Happy in her arms. She turns to her Celestial Spirit. "Thanks, Horologium! But, when did you…?"

"No. I passed through the gate under my own will." Horologium reveals.

Happy speaks up from Lucy's arms. "Loke and Virgo do that all the time."

The clock seems to nod. "Due to Lucy-sama's magic power being greater than before, it has now become possible." He points to himself. "I can also cure lack of oxygen, bug bites, chapping of the skin, itchiness, and skinspots."

Erza perks up. "Amazing! Even skinspots?"

Lucy sweat drops. "That…could be helpful, yeah…"

"Everyone! You are safe?" Jura shouts as he runs up to the group with Wendy and the flying Carla.

"The he-call, as well." Carla says nonchalantly.

"Where's Natsu, Jellal, and Mayen?" Wendy smiles as they come to a stop before the group.

The air around Gray darkens. Jura looks around. "I do not see them. They are still inside!"

Everyone starts shouting for the two missing Fairy Tail wizards, except Gray. His head is bowed with his bangs casting shadows over his eyes. Lucy is about to question the trembling wizard when the ground in the center of the clearing starts to rise and bow.

It clears to show Richard carrying an unconscious Jellal and confused Natsu. "Love will save your friends!"

"Why would a member of Oracion Seis…?" Carla asks confused.

Jura smiles. "It's a long story. But don't worry, he's a friend." The team lets out a sigh of relief that they all had made it out, but something or rather someone is missing.

Natsu looks around as Hot Eye sets him down. "Where's Mayen?"

Lucy steps towards the silent ice wizard, bringing everyone's attention to them. "Gray, do you know where Mayen is?" She touches his shoulder.

His shoulders begin to shake under her palm. His silence is deafening causing dread to settle in everyone's hearts. Natsu's eyes widen. He rushes towards his rival, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him till Gray looks at him. The fire dragon slayer takes a step back at the tears in Gray's eyes. Lucy and Wendy gasp covering their mouths with their hands. Tears build in everyone's eyes as the reality of losing her sets in.

Cough…cough…

They all freeze as the sound of weak coughing. They look around, trying to find the source. Happy calls forth his wings and floats over to the shrub he thinks the sound came from. He pushes the leaves out of the way and gasps. "Guys! It's Mayen!"

The gathered wizards watch, shocked as the blue cat flies over and gently places a severely battered Mayen on the ground. Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy drop by her side while Erza stands not too far away. Wendy is already pushing her Sky Magic into the unconscious woman's body.

Gray steps forward in a shocked daze. _…How?_ He stops beside Erza.

She glances at him through the corner of her eye. "Gray, what happened?" She speaks in a low tone, so the others don't hear them.

He watches as color comes back to her pale cheeks, relaxing slowly. "I went to the second lacrimas chamber when the place started to crumble. I watched her get crushed by a boulder. There's no way she could have escaped that." Erza's eyes widen as she looks at the miraculous woman.

Wendy sits back on her heels, wiping the sweat from her brow. Everyone waits with baited breath. Mayen's brows scrunch together and then relax as her green eyes flutter open. Those kneeling around her, plus Happy, cheer. Erza and Gray breathe a sigh of relief. Jura and Richard share a smile. Carla looks away and huffs. Mayen takes in those around her with confusion in her eyes as she sits up. Natsu is quick to react, placing a hand on her back to steady her.

 _How did I get here?_ I look at the tear filled eyes of Lucy, Happy, and Wendy. Wendy launches herself onto my lap with a wail, forcing me backwards into Natsu's lap. "Mayen! Natsu!...You really…kept your promise…" She hiccups between cries.

I blink down at her. I smile down at her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer. I lay my head back against Natsu's shoulder, so I can smile up at him. He looks shocked at first, but then his face breaks into his signature smile.

Wendy looks up at us. "You really saved my guild…"

Natsu speaks over my shoulder. "It's because we all had the power, right?"

Wendy blinks up at us before standing and turning around to everyone else. "All of us?"

Natsu helps me stand with a hand on my back and my hand in his. I give him a quick smile as he drops his hands with a blush. I place a hand on the blue haired girl's shoulder. "You have the power, too, Wendy."

"Me?" Wendy looks back at the two of us.

Natsu holds his hand up to her. "This time, give me a happy high-five!"

"Sure!" Wendy cheers with tears streaming down her cheeks. They high-five and share a brilliant smile. Everyone is happy with how the ordeal turned out. My mysterious escape is pushed to the back of everyone's mind, for now.

I sit back down to recuperate from everything. Natsu drops to the ground beside me lying on his back, exhausted. Wendy crouches next to us to make sure we are alright, which we reassure her we are. Everyone else makes a circle in front of us.

"Can't ask for more than everyone being safe." Happy is the first to speak.

"Everyone, you did great!" Jura crosses his arms over his chest.

Ichiya points towards the center of the circle in a pose. "This completes our mission!"

"And, who is that?" Gray turns and looks at Jellal who is leaning against a nearby rock. "Is he one of the hosts from Blue Pegasus?"

Lucy taps her chin. "I don't remember one like that…"

"That's Jellal." Erza deadpans.

"What?!" Gray and Lucy flip out.

"But that's not the Jellal we know." Erza looks at him and starts in his direction.

Wendy speaks up. "It seems like he lost his memories…"

"Yeah, but even so…" Gray looks down at the girl, hands on his hips.

"Uh…I'm sure it's fine." Wendy tries to lighten up. "Jellal is actually a good person."

I look down at Natsu beside me and see him glaring at the sky in almost a sulk. I chuckle which brings his eyes to mine. I give him a sweet closed-eye smile. "I'm glad you kept your promise to me, Natsu." He gives me a smile. I notice his cheeks are a light pink. I recall the memory of his kiss, and I look away, blushing.

"Hey, Mayen…" I look up at Gray, who's walking towards me. "How did you get outta there, anyway?" Gray and Lucy are looking down at me. I can feel Natsu's gaze on the side of my face.

I look up at the stars in thought. I wrap my arms around my knees. "I'm not completely sure. The last thing I remember is a shadow growing around me and a sinking feeling. I heard voices, and I felt like I was floating towards them." I look up at him. "Then, I was waking up with everyone around me." That doesn't seem to satisfy him, but it's all I have. The others seem to accept the answer.

"Owww-men!" Everyone looks at Ichiya. Natsu sits up beside me.

"What's the matter, dude?" Gray raises an eyebrow.

"I was about to release some parfum in the bushes when I ran into something!" The annoying man shivers and sweats, squirming.

Wendy points at the ground. "There some markings on the ground…"

"Those are…" Jura touches on invisible wall opposite to Ichiya.

"Runes?!" Everyone gasps at the same time.

"Men! My toilet…!" Ichiya hits the wall with his fist.

"The same ones as Freed?" Gray looks around. "It's just as…no, even more powerful!"

"We're trapped!" I get to my feet.

Natsu jumps up, holding his head. "Show yourself!"

The sound of multiple footsteps and light jingles catches my attention. I look out of the enchantment. "Who are they?!" Wendy squeaks in fear. We are soon surrounded by a squad of knights from the Magic Council.

The leader breaks from the ranks. It's a thin man with long dark hair and glasses. "I wish to do you no harm. All I desire is for you to stay here, without moving, for a little while."

I cross my arms. "Who are you?"

"I am Captain of the Reformed Magic Council's 4th Enforcement and Detention Corps. My name is Lahar." He states formally. I nod my head in greeting, wondering why he is here. I ignore the outbursts from Natsu and Gray beside me. Lucy is surprised the council is up and running again. "We have been reborn, to uphold the law and protect justice." He pushes up his glasses that swipes his arm out to the side. "We have no mercy for those that do evil acts."

Natsu is trembling beside me, unconvincingly admitting to no such acts. Lahar reveals his intentions. "I am aware. Our purpose is to arrest Oracion Seis. Please hand over that person codenamed Hot Eye to us."

Everyone gasps in realization. Jura rushes forward with his arms out. "Wait a minute!" The soldiers take a defensive stance. Lahar remains unfazed.

Richard steps up beside the wizard saint. "It is okay, Jura." Jura turns towards his friend. "Even if my soul has been awakened to righteousness that does not wipe clean my past evil ways. I wish to start over from the beginning." Richard accepts his fate with dignity. "That way, when I finally reunite with my brother, I can look him eye to eye."

Jura smiles, accepting his friend's decision. "Then, I shall search for your brother in your stead."

Richard gasps in surprise. "You will?"

"Please, tell me your brother's name." Jura shows his seriousness.

"His name is Wally. Wally Buchanan." My team reacts with shock at the name. I look between them all in confusion. "He…Wally was…truly an honest and kind younger brother." He looks at the ground. "My brother and I lost our parents very young. But we both worked hard and managed to live! Then it happened…right when we began growing vegetable." He regales the first potato grown by him and his brother. He places a hand over his heart. "I have not forgotten the taste of that potato, even now…"

Erza walks up to the large man. "Actually, I know that man." Jura and Richard turn towards her in shock. "He is my friend. He is now energetically traveling around the continent.

A gentle smile pulls at my lips at the happy tears streaming down Richard's face. "Is this what they call a miracle, bestowed on those who believe in the light?" He falls to his knees in relief and joy, crying. "T-Thank you! Thank you! Thank you…"

A stray happy tear of my own slides down my cheek. I gasp as a thumb wipes it away. I follow the hand up to Natsu's smiling face. I lean into his hand and smile. We separate as we watch Richard peacefully allow them to handcuff and walk him into the carriage.


	26. Chapter 25: 24-Hour Endurance Road Race

**Author's Note: I will be going on vacation for a little over a week starting Thursday, so I may or may not post. I do have a plan for what is happening in the story. Mayen's past and power will start to show more after the next arc. For those that have just started watching the anime or reading the manga, there are spoilers. Thank you and review!**

 ** _Chapter 25: 24-Hour Endurance Road Race_**

"Nya~ah!" I sink into my hot spring till the water is just beneath my nose. I close my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet of my home. My muscles relax in the hot water. A lot has happened since the Oracion Seis mission.

It had been a surprise after the soldiers took Richard and revealed that they were actually after Jellal. Natsu had started a brawl between us and the Council foot soldiers to get the blue haired man back, but Erza quickly dispersed it by saying that Jellal had to go to jail. I could tell it was hard on her to admit that. I can still hear her cries from later that night, when she thought no one would hear.

We then stopped at Caitshelter to return Wendy only to find out that the guild members were all created by the ancient spirit of a Nirvit man. Wendy was devastated that she had lost those she thought were real as they disappeared. We ended up bringing her and Carla back to Fairy Tail with us. The little dragon slayer was easily accepted, and the guild partied. I had went home afterwards and tried to hang up my cloak. When I remembered what happened, I cried myself to sleep.

A few days later, Gray had given Natsu a false rumor about a woman that claimed to see a dragon. Natsu had dragged me and Wendy along, only for him to be captured by a psycho scientist and used as a fuel source for a mechanical dragon. It had taken the whole guild to keep him from destroying Magnolia. He was finally able to get back to himself and escape when my team angered him to his limit and then Gajeel breaking his restraints.

The Fairy Tail hanami party wasn't too long ago. Lucy was looking forward to it, but she had gotten sick from a mission and had to miss it. Not wanting her to be left out, Natsu and Happy had somehow convinced me to help uproot the rainbow sakura tree and float it past her house on a boat before returning it. That had caused an uproar in town. I was able to escape suspicion but not Natsu.

Then earlier this week, Wendy took her first mission with Happy and Freed to the crazy play director. The rest of my team was so worried about her that they had followed her. I stayed at the guild, because I trusted Freed to keep her safe and her to loosen Freed up.

I walk into my closet drying my hair with a towel. Tossing it into a hamper, I look at my growing collection of clothes. Mirajane had warned me yesterday to wear something comfortable and athletic for today. She wouldn't tell me why, though. Sighing, I pull on a pair of sweatpants and hoody over my outfit, still feeling depressed about my cloak. I grab an apple and head towards the guild.

When I enter the town, I am stopped by Lucy. "Mayen!" I wave back to her with a smile. "Going to the guild hall?"

I take a bite out of my apple. "Yeah, you?" I lick juices off my lips.

She loops her arm with my free one. I raise an eye brow as she leads me towards the large tree near the guild. "Everyone is at the Magnolia Tree."

"Why's that?" I finish my apple, tossing it way.

"I think there's another celebration." Lucy taps her chin. She gives me a blinding smile. "Whatever the reason I bet it'll be fun!"

I laugh at her optimism and enthusiasm. The area around the tree is completely crowded. All of the guild members usually at the guild are gathered in the park. There's the reporter form Sorcerer Weekly and a stage. I look up just as smoke fireworks shoot off. I raise an eyebrow. Lucy and I get separated in the crowd as she goes to the tents. I notices a sign by the stage. _Fairy Tail 24-Hour Endurance Road Race?_ I tilt my head in confusion.

All of the guild members start crowding around an entrance to the park. I make my way through the crowd until I'm next to a stretching Gray and Natsu.

I'm about to ask what's going on, when the annoying reporter's voice comes through the speakers. "So cool! It's that time of year again! This grand event is here! Fairy Tail's tradition All-Wizards Mandatory Participation 24-Hour Endurance Race!" _Well, that explains it._ I sweat drop. I see Gajeel nearby with a focused look on his face. I even catch sight of Juvia and Lucy standing together. _Wow, this must be serious if Juvia isn't attacking Lucy._

"Here he is!" The report screams into his microphone. "The unbeatable title holder for this road race, Jet!" I look around and see said wizard under an umbrella held by Mirajane.

I hold a hand above my eyes as I look up at the sunny sky. _I'm gonna roast if I don't find shade._ I sigh. Knowing that I will feel cooler, I pull off my hoody. I can practically hear jaws drop. My dark forest green emblem is showing proudly above my left breast in my red bikini top. I ignore the cat calls as I strip out of my sweatpants as well. A pair of jean cutoff shorts cling to my figure, showing off my long cream legs. Feeling eyes scour over my body, I look around. I am not surprised by most of the lookers, since they are perverted drunks. My cheeks flush though when I notice Gray looking me over. "W-What?"

His eyes meet mine, and he smirks. "Most skin on you I've seen."

I look away with a red face. "Well, I'm not a stripper like you." I cross my arms under my chest. Out of the corner of my eye, Natsu's cheeks are reddening. I touch his forehead. "Are you feeling alright, Natsu. You're red."

His eyes widen at me, and he gets redder. "I-I'm fine!"

"Quiet, everyone!" The master's voice echoes through the park. He's standing on the stage with the flying microphone in front of him. "All members of Fairy Tail! A wizard is one with both strength of mind and body! I wish for you to utilize those powers to the utmost in today's competition!"

"Do we really need smarts for this?" Elman says beside me.

"Seems pretty much just physical endurance to me." Gray shrugs.

"Maybe that why you haven't won." I suggest with a smirk. Gray turns to snap at me but is cutoff by Master Makarov.

"The rules are simple!" He points off towards the track. "You will run as fast as you can from the start line, then here along the appointed course, heading for Mt. Ivor! This year, I have left Wyvern scales at the top of Mt. Ivor! You will take one of those scales and return here within 24-hours!" _That doesn't sound too bad._ "I won't accept any dropout." _I can handle that._ "If you are a Fairy Tail wizard, then you will run the distance, all the way to your next job tomorrow! Furthermore, I am imposing a new regulation, this year at the urging of many…" He pauses for dramatic effect. "Flying magic is forbidden!" I hear some complaints and jabs from the crowd behind me. Even Happy deflates and drops to the ground without his wings. "Other than that, any type of magic is allowed!"

 _Magic is allowed?_ I look around and see Freed. _I'll need to keep my senses open for any enchantments or try to stay ahead of him._ "And of course, the person who comes in last…" I look up at the master. "…will face a punishment of which there is nothing scarier on the planet!" I sweat drop. _He doesn't have to look so happy about that. I just need to not be last, huh?_ I look around. _I should be able to do that. I have physical endurance down, as long as I don't use too much magic._

Erza walks up to the front in her armor. "I compete only to win." I blink in surprise as she reequips into a sports tank top and shorts. "This is a special outfit that reduces my physical fatigue, allowing me to run continuously for a long time."

I mutter to myself. "You can run longer, 'cause it's not heavy armor."

"Now…" I look up at the speaker where the reporter's voice is coming from. "It's finally time for the start! Everyone start to line up!" I take a starting position between Gray and Natsu with Gajeel behind me. I crouch down low with bent legs and my fingers brushing the ground.

I hear a whispered warning from Natsu. "Careful of Jet's start, Mayen." I don't break my focus from the track, but I nod in response to show I heard.

"Ready!" The master yells. I tense the muscles in my legs like springs, digging my fingers into the dirt for purchase. "Bam!"

I close my eyes as a large dust cloud takes over the starting line from Jet's start. Everyone flies back, but me. I had taken Natsu's warning and braced myself. Using the cloud of dust as coverage, I take off behind Jet, but he of course gets farther and farther away due to his speed magic.

I hear a small bang behind me. Natsu dashes past with his hands on fire. He looks back at me in surprise but keeps running. I can hear the rest of the guild taking off by the sound of a stampede. I am able to stay between Natsu and the small pack of Gajeel, Gray, and Erza.

Erza catches up and keeps next to me. I can hear the wizards using magic against each other behind us. _Everyone is my enemy._ I keep a close eye on Erza, ready to pick up the slightest amount of magical power up for her to reequip. We pass by three members trapped in an enchantment and then shortly after Freed. I notice something minutely off about the ground ahead.

I spin on one foot as a trap lights up in front of us. I am able to gracefully make it around the corner and keep moving, while Erza has to jump back to keep from getting caught. Using the chance to put some distance between us, I kick up my speed another notch. I notice a forest up ahead. With the sun beating down on my pale skin, I relish the thought of shade.

I hit the tree line. I let out a sigh of relief as the sun is blocked by the trees. I find a rather tall tree with dense foliage. Looking behind me briefly, I see no other runners. I jump at the tree and climb up quickly and onto a thick branch. Letting out a sigh, I relax against the trunk. The sun is completely blocked out, but I can see below me clearly. I let myself cool off. I notice a few people pass by after several minutes.

Feeling like I've replenished enough, I jump down from my resting place. The sun has start to set in the sky, and the mountain is still a ways away. Picturing the scales in my mind, I lick my lips, feeling like a cat chasing its prey. I take off as high speed, staying in the ever growing shadows. I pass those that had crossed under my tree and more without notice.

As day turns to night, I catch up to Gajeel and Natsu on the mountain, just as the iron dragon slayer aims an attack at the other. "Outta my way!" Natsu goes flying down the mountain. _Sorry, I can't help._ To stay out of the irate slayer's sight, I cut my speed and keep behind him. My steps are silent against the stone as I am light on my feet.

The scales are up ahead, and Erza about to grab one. Feeling a surge of competitive nature, I reequip a long hooked chain. Before either Gajeel or Erza could react to the magical power, I swing the weapon forward. Hooking one of the scales, I reel it in as I head back down the mountain in front of them. I look to my right and see a very steep slope. An idea pops into my head.

I jump up and kick a flat rock, breaking it from its mountain home. I land in a crouch on the stone slab, and I ride it down the mountain, leaving a dust trail behind me. I ride the rock well into the forest, before I jump off and continue running. Jet's dust trail is in the distance, but no one else.

The night wears on. I don't feel winded at all. My muscles feel delightfully warm. This is the kind of sore that I love. I stop at the sight of a sleeping Jet under a tree. _That's why I lost sight of him._ I tilt my head as I sneak up on him, completely silent. I crouch down in front of the speed wizard. A devious grin stretches across my face.

I cackle once out of hearing distance of the snoozing wizard. He is a really heavy sleeper, thankfully. I was able to move him out of sight of other runners, so no one would wake him. As a bonus, I stripped him to his boxers and scattered his clothes. Taking my time to lessen his chance of winning has placed me in the middle of the pack. The wizards around me look at me funny for laughing and give me a wide berth. Blushing in embarrassment, I kick up my speed enough to stay between packs.

The sun has risen, and time is ticking down. My ears twitch. I glance behind me and see a cloud of dust. Gasping, I quickly jump onto a tree branch to dodge the effects of Jet running by. Knowing he left those behind me stunned for a moment, I take off at top speed. I end up passing some confused wizards, but they regain their senses after seeing me. I am able to put more distance between those behind me.

I can see Magnolia up ahead with a large dust cloud closing in on it. _That must be Jet, and the others that were in the lead._ I make it into Magnolia as the cloud closes in on the finish line. I can hear the town cheering in the park. "Natsu's fire just went out! Does this mean he is out of the contention for first place, now!?" The reporter's voice reaches my sensitive hearing. "Never count Natsu out! He's diving in!"

I see the goal up ahead and the dust cloud diminish. "There's a huge crash!" I see Jet, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Erza dazed in a pile. "Wait! Who is that cool chick coming up?" I lick my lips as I taste victory. "It's Mayen! Mayen is here!" I come to the edge of the pile of bodies. I crouch down and spring over them with a flip, hearing the cheers. "So cool! She flips over them like they're nothing!" I cross the finish line breaking the ribbon.

"Congratulations, Mayen!" Mirajane smiles.

I jump in the air, feeling ecstatic. "Yes! You ran well!" The master nods approvingly.

"Goal! Mayen is the winner of this year's 24-Hour Endurance Road Race!" The reporter announces, causing the crowd to go wild. I am so high off of adrenaline and the feeling of winning that I don't mind the attention.

"Someone else is coming up the road!" The annoying man points. I look up and smile as Happy jogs his way over the finish line, passing the still shocked and depressed group. During the cheering, Wendy is able to get third place followed by Carla. Photos are quickly taken with the first three places holding up their respective flag. The stunned group has yet to move from their standing position before the finish line. "The top three spots are occupied by these three Fairy Tail pretties!"

The ground starts to tremble as a huge stampede heads for the finish line. They are trampled by the rest of the guild crossing the line in one large pack. Once the chaos settles, it is revealed that the four men are on the ground while Erza had been able to cross the line with the others.

Juvia stands at the finish line she had just crossed. "Gray-sama! You have to hurry!"

Happy joins her and cheers for Natsu. I stand at the line and yell. "Everyone, hurry!"

That seems to snap them out of it. Jet jumps up and uses High Speed, but the other three are quick to latch onto him. "Go-go-go-goal!" The reporter is screaming in my ear. "The 4 of you crossed at the same time!" They four men react incredulously. "This year was whacked out! This finish was cooler than cool!" The annoying reporter ignores them. "Coming in last was, incredibly, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jet! We know who'll get punished!"

I feel bad for them yet glad it isn't me. The master chuckles. "Are you prepared?"

Natsu tries to reason. "You're kidding, right, Gramps?"

Gray steps forward. "Gramps! At least let us have a tie-breaker!"

"No!" Master Makarov denies like a child who doesn't want his toy taken away. "I won't hear any more of your pitiful excuses! For a wizard, there are no do-overs, for jobs or otherwise!" He raises a finger matter-of-factly. "Stop acting like babies and accept your punishment! All four of you!" He grins widely, showing how much he is looking forward to it.

"Fine! I got it!" Natsu jumps forward, facing the challenge. "I'll do whatever! Tell us what the punishment is."

"There that's the spirit! I will announce this year's punishment!" Everyone waits with baited breath. "Right here!" He holds up a copy of Sorcerer Weekly. I tilt my head in confusion which everyone feels. "The four of you will do a super-embarrassing photospread for the issue two weeks from now! A super-magnificent 20 pages, together with a one-week, all access interview!"

I blink and blink again. I fall to the ground laughing. My sides start hurting and tears fall as they try to run away.


	27. Chapter 26: Revelation

**Author's Note: Sorry readers, I went on vacation, and one of my cousins got me sick. I got home with a fever. I've been so disoriented and fuzzy brained that I couldn't walk straight for a while. It then switched to a sore throat that brought me to tears. I'm back now and better. I have just about a month left to type as much as I can before the semester starts, then I'll be stuck to possibly one a week. Enjoy and review!**

 ** _Chapter 26: Revelation_**

"A~argh!" Lucy plops down beside me, slumping over the table pulling at her hair. I look at her over my apple with a raised eyebrow. She looks up at me, exasperated. "I slept on the floor, again."

"Again?" I put my apple down. "Why do you sleep on the floor to begin with?"

Lucy blows a small raspberry before sitting up. "Natsu and Happy, well our whole team actually, like to break into my apartment. Natsu and Happy do it the most, and they usually take my bed."

I laugh and hit the table with my hand. The blonde wizard pouts and glares at me. I wipe some loose apple juice from my chin and speak from behind my hand. "Maybe he takes your bed and you let him, because you two lllllike each other." I wiggle my eyebrows as I roll the 'l'. I hide a wince and rub my chest slightly at the tight feeling.

Lucy huffs indignantly and crosses her arms over her chest. "We do not! He's like a brother." I gently nudge her with my elbow to show that I am only jesting. The pain in my chest fades. I get up to throw away my apple core, and Lucy follows me. "How come they never bother you?" I shrug. "Wait, I don't even know where you live."

I know the question on the tip of her tongue, so I use the nearby Wendy as a diversion. "Hello Wendy, Carla, you two seem to have settled in nicely."

Wendy looks up from her book with a sweet smile. "I really love it here."

"She's also very thankful for the woman's dorms." Carla speaks up.

"Yeah, they're really nice." The sky dragon slayer looks between Lucy and I. "How come you two don't live in them?"

"I just found out about the recently." Lucy scratches the back of her head. "Plus, with their rent of 100,000 Jewel, I wouldn't be able to afford it." I nod in agreement.

Two Fairy Tail wizards burst into the guild hall. "Big news!" The sounds of bells start rattling the air. _Bells?_ Lucy, Wendy, and Carla question the new sounds. The guild around us breaks out in cheers of "Gildarts".

"Gildarts?" I look to Lucy.

She meets my gaze. "I've never met him. Who is he?" We turn to a smiling Mirajane.

"He's Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." The takeover wizard says easily.

Lucy jumps beside me. "Wait, even stronger than Erza?!"

I turn towards the red headed Titania as she speaks. "I'm not even in his league."

The guild grows impossibly rowdier around us. "What's the celebration about?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"It's only natural to celebrate." Mira steps beside me. "It's been about three years since he came back."

Lucy is just as surprised by the response. "Three years? What was he doing?"

Mira explains holding up a finger. "There are missions more difficult than S class, called SS class. But there are jobs even above those, called ten-year quests." _Ten-years?_

I spin to look at Erza as she elaborates. "No one has competed them for more than ten years. That's why they're called ten-year quests. Gildarts went on one even more difficult, a hundred-year quest." My eyes widen. _How strong is this guy?_

"Magnolia will now change to Gildarts Shift!" Sirens start to yell outside repeated. It sound like chaos out in the city. "Residents, please move to the designated areas!" My curiosity pulls me towards the still open doors.

"Even so, isn't this going a little overboard?" Carla deadpans as she floats beside Wendy.

"What is Magnolia's 'Gildarts Shift'?" Lucy cups her chin as I walk pass her to the guild entrance.

She, Wendy, and Carla end up next to me at the doors. The ground starts to quake and the building starts to move. My eyes widen and jaw drops as the entire city splits to create an arrow marked walkway that leads directly into the guild.

"Gildarts uses Crash Magic." Erza points out.

"He'll turn anything he touches into bits…" Mirajane gives her signature closed eye smile. "If his mind wanders, he'll just walk straight through people's houses."

I sweat drop and laugh drily. "How Fairy Tail like."

The guild waits in growing anticipation at this mysterious strong man makes his way towards the guild hall. A man with slick backed-hair and rough facial hair stops at the entrance. A tattered cloak hides his body, and there is something wrapped against his back. I watch as his eyes take in the building and confusion start to rise up in their depths. His shoulders sag, and he sighs just as an eager Natsu comes out of nowhere, asking for a fight.

The man ignores the cry and walks into the guild. Mirajane greets him, catching his attention. He looks down at her. "Miss, I was pretty sure there was a guild named Fairy Tail around here…"

Mira looks up at him with a smile. "This is it. Oh, and I'm Mirajane."

The look of surprise on this man's face is priceless. "Oh! You've really changed! And wow, the guild is brand-new!" The next second there is a pink blur lunging at Gildarts. The man just smiles and brushes off the attack by sending Natsu into the ceiling.

I blink up at the stunned dragon slayer, but he looks star struck instead of angry. He drops from the ceiling, so I catch him before he lands on his face. He shoots me a smile as he stands on his own feet beside me, rather close.

"It's impossible for me." The guild has a collective gasp. Natsu and I look at the strongest Fairy Tail wizard as he admits his failure of his mission. _What kind of quest was it?!_ "Sorry, I know this'll be bad for our reputation."

The master smiles widely from his spot sitting on the bar. "I'm just glad you came home safe and alive. You're the first one I know that's ever come back from this quest alive."

Gildarts gives a short chuckle before turning to the side and walking towards a wall. "I wanna get some rest, so I'm heading home. Man, I'm beat…Natsu!" The pinkette perks up beside me. "Come to my place later. I've brought souvenirs!" He laughs, and I can feel excitement bubble inside Natsu. "Now, pardon me." He doesn't even stop as he comes in contact with the wall. It breaks away in hundreds of blocks around him as he continues on his way.

My jaw drops at the show of power. My hand drops from Natsu's arm. "I wonder what he brought me!" Natsu flares up his hand and heads towards the same wall. I watch in shock as he destroys another section of the wall. "I can't wait!"

"Hey…" I look at Happy before he chases after Natsu. "Are Gildarts and Natsu really that close?"

The blue cat looks up at me. "Aye! The difference in their skills are like night and day, but it seems like Gildarts has taken a liking to Natsu."

I crouch down beside the cat, keeping my knees together since I'm in a skirt. "But Gildarts only comes back once in a while, right?"

"Aye! He came back right after I was born…" The little blue cat goes on to tell me the story about Natsu, himself, and a girl named Lisanna. A sharp pain hits my heart every time he mentions the girl saying she was Natsu's wife. The story was how Gildarts had saved them from a forest Vulcan. Happy even talked about how the next day Gildarts and Natsu played catch until Gildarts's mind started to wander and he destroyed the ball. The relationship between the two men seem to be more like father and son.

I turn to Lucy as Happy flies away to catch up to Natsu. "Who is Lisanna?"

The sad smile on Lucy's face leaves an uneasy feeling in my gut. We sit down at a table with Wendy and Carla as the blonde regales all of the stories that had been told to her. My heart bleeds for Mirajane and Elfman for losing their sister. I also feel bad for Natsu since he lost her as well. The pain in my chest is still there but not as strong after finding out she is dead.

I look at the wall they had gone through, and lost myself to my thoughts. _They were close, Lisanna and Natsu._ I rub my chest over my heart which is also my guild mark. _Why does my heart hurt? It's not like I care for Natsu that way, right?_ A picture of Natsu kissing me back in the woodsea flashes through my mind. My cheeks flare up and my lips tingle. I shake my head quickly. _Even if I did like Natsu, and I'm not admitting anything, it shouldn't matter. She's dead anyway, so it's not like she's competition…Wow, that was dark…_ I blink taking in my surroundings. The guild is loud and lively around me.

Wanting peace and quiet, I stand up and walk out of the guild, towards my home. I am quick to lose myself again as I walk. _If Natsu was really strung up about this Lisanna, he wouldn't have kissed me._ I brush the tips of my fingers against my lips. I quickly catch myself. I start walking faster with burning cheeks. _Stop it, Mayen! You don't like Natsu. You can't! Even if he is sweet, caring, strong…handsome…funny…Damnit!_ "Ow!" I stumble back rubbing my nose as I glare at the tree that had jumped in my way.

I look around grumbling, noticing that I'm home. With a heavy sigh, I open and close my door. I strip out of my clothes as I make my way towards my hot spring. I enter the cavern, naked. The steam rolling off the water wraps around me, enticingly. I lite a couple candles around the edge and sink into the welcoming water. I stare at the dancing flames and then at the dancing shadows on the wall.

I turn around and prop my elbows on the edge, resting my head on my arm. The small flames remind me of the fire in Natsu's eyes when he's excited or happy. The shadows on the wall curl and twist with the light given off by the candle light. My heart beat starts to pick up as I remember the closeness of the dragon slayer. The heat of his skin seeping into my skin. The smell of a bonfire and cinnamon. The way his strong arms feel clasped around me. I slip off the edge, dunking myself in the hot water. _Shit!_ I pop back up, taking a deep breath. _I have feelings for Natsu._ I wipe my face with my hands. "U~ugh!"

I rest my elbows on the edge again holding my head up by a hand watching the shadows dance.

 _"Can you make them move again?"_ I blink at the little girl's voice echoing in my mind, as the memory comes back of the shadows moving. _That's right. Shadow magic._

I focus on the shadows. I bite my lip as my rib flares up from the seal. The shadows cast by the small flames start to twist unnaturally, but the pain in my side grows. They warp into the shape of a cat's sitting profile before I gasp and lose focus from the pain.

One hand is gripping the edge of the spring while the other is clasping my side. I hiss from the pain. A grin cracks through. "I'm getting closer…Naiyo."


	28. Chapter 27: Edolas

**_Chapter 27:_** ** _Edolas_**

"This one isn't it!" An angry familiar voice catches my attention as I walk towards the guild. "Neither is this one!" I follow the voice and soft meows down an alley.

Blinking, I take in the scene of Gajeel picking his way through cats. I bite into my knuckle to keep from laughing at the poor man. I lose it though when he is attacked by one of the cats. My arms are wrapped around my stomach, and tears are in my eyes. My sides hurt from laughing.

My laughter is cut short when a large shadow is cast over my fallen form. I look up into the scratched, angered, and embarrassed face of Gajeel. Laughter bubbles up again. I hide my giggles behind my hand as the iron dragon slayer lifts me up. "Shut up, kitty!" He growls at me.

"I'll let that slide this time, since it was a 'kitty' that did that to your face, tin man." I point at his cheeks. He swiftly drops me on my laughing ass with a grumble and starts walking away. I wipe away tears and jump up to catch him. "Gajeel! Wait!"

He ignores me until I am in stride with him. "What do you want, kitty?"

I tilt my head back slightly to look up in his direction. "Why are you looking at street cats? And stop calling me that!" I bristle.

"It's none of your concern." He keeps his eyes forward.

"Is it because Wendy and Natsu have Carla and Happy?" The twitch in his brow tells me that I hit the mark dead on. I smile sweetly. "You'll find your own talking cat, tin man."

A perverted smirk crosses his lips, showing his sharp canines. His red eyes look over my body. "You offering to be my kitty?"

I scoff and look off to the side with red cheeks. "Shut up…You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah…whatever…" Gajeel smirks.

I huff. "If you're gonna be like that, I won't help." I start walking faster. "I'll catch you at the guild!" I leave the stubborn man in the alley with his cats. I glance over my shoulder, discreetly. _I hope you find one, Gajeel._

I decide to have lunch before going to the guild, so I find a small café close to the center of town. I take an open umbrella table outside with a small sandwich and tea. I watch as Magnolia continues on with its day. Shopkeepers run their stores. Families shop and play. A few wizards pass by as they head towards the guild. Life moves on without trouble.

Dark clouds start to move in, and the streets clear. I continue to sip on my beverage as the sky opens up. I close my eyes, taking in the sound of the rain. I leave what's necessary on my table and leave the café. I am soaked to the bone as soon as I am out from the under the protection of the table umbrella.

 _This feels…odd…_ I hold out my hand as I am pelted by the heavy rain. I continue walking down the empty street. The water feels off. The sound of footsteps catches my attention. I look to the side. A man with different staffs strapped to his back and his face covered walks pass me. _Who's that?_ He doesn't even acknowledge my existence which irks me slightly. I glare at his back until he turns a corner and disappears.

I continue down the street. My bangs are stuck to my face from the rain. My ponytail is heavy and wet against my back. My clothes are clinging to my body like a second skin. Speaking of skin, mine is covered in goose bumps from the magic in the air… _Magic?_ I tense up. _That's what's off._ The rain is heavy with magic.

I look up at the sky. The clouds are starting to swirl and converge. I turn around. _The guild!_ I take off running. The wet stone ground causes me to go slower than I would like. I slip around corners and slide into buildings as I rush.

The buildings on either side of me start to distort and twist. I skid to a stop. _Wh-what…?!_ I scream, covering my eyes from a bright light, then everything goes dark.

0-0-0

"Are…alright?" A man's voice brings me back to consciousness. I groan, lifting a hand to my head as I sit up. "Careful." A familiar voice slips through my ears.

My brows crease together as I work to open my eyes to familiar eyes. "Jellal?" Crouched beside me is none other than Jellal, but he is dressed as the man that passed me by before on the street with only his eyes and slivers of his blue hair visible.

"I'm not the man you think I am. I'm Mystogan." He holds out a hand to help me to my feet. "I felt there was one more left. It's a good thing I kept one of the pills." He pulls a small red capsule from inside his outfit. "You must be new to the guild. What's you're name?"

I look at him then at the red pill. "Mayen." I take in the scenery for the first time and gasp. There's nothing for miles. Everything that had been Magnolia is gone. Nothing left but loose dirt. "What happened?"

Mystogan sighs and motions for me to take the red ball. I take it from him but do not swallow the pill while he explains everything. My eyes widen. _Another world?_ I stare at the small red dot in my palm. "That will let you use your magic in Edolas." The other world Jellal explains simply.

I hesitate in taking the pill. Who knows what it could do to my seal. _I can't worry about that. I have to help the others._ I close my eyes and swallow. Heat explodes in my side, bringing me to my knees with a gasp. Mystogan steps forward in surprise and confusion. "Are you alright?" He touches my shoulder, kneeling in front of me.

I look into his brown eyes, panting. I feel a surge of magic power. I give a weak reassuring smile. "I'll…be fine." I clutch at my side, biting back the pain. I can see the confusion and worry swimming in his eyes. I struggle to my feet with him following me, dropping his hand from my shoulder tentatively. I grit my teeth as the burning fades slowly. "Let's do this." I drop my hand. "You said there is at least Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Gajeel with magic already there."

He nods. "I had sent the iron dragon slayer with the rest of those pills. When we get there, I want you to help them."

"What are you going to do?" I raise an eye brow.

"There's something that needs to be done, but I will help you get to them." He looks up at the remnants of the swirling vortex. "There's just enough left of the Anima to get the both of us through." He looks down at me and holds out his hand. "Are you ready, Mayen?" I nod with a grimace and take his hand.

He pulls me to his chest, wrapping his arm around my waist as his other hand uses one of the staffs from his back. A magic circle appears around our feet, and we are sent into the air, hurtling towards the center of the vortex. The light inside the portal is too bright for my sensitive eyes, so I hide my face in the Edolas Jellal's chest.

"We're here." His voice makes me remove my face from his chest. I gasp at the scene before us. There are floating islands and rivers. Large lacrimas coming out from the bottom of the rocks. Everything is lush and beautiful. The night sky is vast and filled with stars. His arm is tight around my waist as we fall out of the sky. I cling to Mystogan, desperately with a scream caught in my throat.

He gives a quick sharp whistle as we fall. A distant wail greets my sensitive ears. A silver dot grows as it comes towards us. It turns into a large silver and black winged gargoyle type creature. It swoops below us, catching us on its back.

I watch happiness spark in Mystogan's eyes as he pets the creature and speaks to it. I take the time to look at the surroundings, now that we are not plummeting to our deaths.

A bright orange light, in the distance, catches my attention. Squinting, I can see that it is moving towards a floating island and there are two clouds one of black and another of light moving towards it from different directions. "Mystogan! Over there!" He looks where I am pointing and nods.

I tighten my grip on the creatures fur as a flap from its wings sends us in that direction. As we get closer, the light turns into an island with a gigantic lacrima on it. There is something connecting it to another larger island. The lacrima island is in a collision course with another floating island. "What's that lacrima?" I look up at him.

The sadness in his eyes surprises me, but his response shakes me to my core. "That's Magnolia and Fairy Tail."

My eyes widen. "What?! How?!"

"The portal we passed through is an Anima. It absorbs areas from your world, turning everything into a lacrima for magic in this world."

"We won't make it in time! They're gonna crash!" Tears prick my eyes. _Everyone…_ We pass under a cloud. My eyes widen. I look at the nearest island. _That time in Nirvana…I should have died from that rock…but I moved…through the shadows…_ "Mystogan! I might be able to get us there in time!"

He looks down at me in shock. "How?!"

I look up at him with determination in my green eyes. "You have to trust me." He nods. I point at the closest island. "Aim for a shadow large enough for the all of us! I'm going to try and get us as close as possible!"

"Shadow magic." He nods and has his creature dive towards the island.

I start building what magic I have. My heart is thundering with nerves and adrenaline. I grip the fur of the beast with sweaty hands. _Please…work…!_ A few feet from our target, I pulse out my magic store. "Shadow Door!"

We pass through the ground and find ourselves flying into the sky from the island that was going to be destroyed by the lacrima. A bead of sweat rolls down my brow. I pant heavily from exertion. _I-I did it!_ I snap my head up to take in where we are. I gasp and look away as a bright blue light engulfs the lacrima island. I look through squinted eyes as the light dissipates. "Mystogan?" I take a sharp intake of breath.

The lacrima is gone, and the rock island and the chain start to disintegrate. There are cats with wings littering the sky. I look around them quickly and spot my friends being carried by said cats. Lucy voice floats over us as we come to a stop behind the flying crowd. "What's going on?!"

"It has been returned to Earthland." Mystogan says beside me, loud enough for everyone to hear.

There is a collective gasp at our arrival. "Mystogan! Mayen!" The cries of our names come from our guild mates. I stand beside the Edo-Jellal on the back of the creature.

"I searched for the remaining tear from the giant Anima to return everything to the way it was in Earthland, and I found Mayen along the way. I apologize for our lateness." I look over my friends as he speaks. Lucy is in an odd belly dancing outfit, and Natsu and Wendy are in different from usual clothing. They all look a little beat up but nothing major. I sigh in relief. "Without everyone's help, I wouldn't have made it. I give you my thanks." Everyone smiles.

"The way it was?" Happy speaks up, holding a smiling Natsu.

"That's right. The lacrima has passed once again through the Anima and returned to how it was in Earthland." Mystogan clarifies. "Everything is over."

There is collective celebration of different degrees. My heart is light and happy knowing that everyone is back to normal in our world, but my heart is also heavy with the fact that I didn't do anything to help. _I'm still useless._

"Lily, you saved my life." Mystogan says to a large humanoid panther with wings. Mystogan removes his mask and hat with a proud smile on his face. "I am glad I was able to protect you homeland…"

"Thank you very much…" The panther tears up. "Prince." _Prince?!_ I look up at this world's Jellal in surprise.

I watch in slow motion as the cat's eyes widen in pain, and a beam of magic pierces through his armor. "Lily!" Mystogan's voice is filled with pain and terror.

The cat starts to fall out of the sky, revealing a squadron of flying creatures with humans on their backs. _That must've been the dark cloud I saw._

"It's the other Erza!" Natsu shouts.

"Her name is Knightwalker!" Lucy clarifies.

I tense beside Jellal. I have to stop myself from jumping after the falling cat as another cat dives after him. The cat holding Erza is straining beside us. She is about to take off towards her doppelganger.

Mystogan holds out his hand. "Wait, Erza." He lowers his hand and directs his next words to the enemy. "You intend to aim your spear at me, the Prince of Edolas, Erza Knightwalker?"

A man's voice echoes through the air, cackling. "Prince, you say? Don't make me laugh! I don't think of you as my son!"

Jellal gasps beside me. A small girl from the back of another flying creature on our side trembles. "That's the king!"

The king's voice echoes from somewhere. "After 7 years of hiding in faraway lands, you have some nerve skulking back here! I know that you've been going around Earthland sealing off Anima! You've betrayed your country! You sold out your own kingdom!" I growl low in my throat at this man's audacity.

"Your Anima plan was a failure." Mystogan calls out. "Continuing to fight would be meaningless, yes?"

"Meaning?" A light starts coming from the ground in the center of a colosseum ruin. "The meaning of fighting? This is not a fight."

"The air is trembling with magic power." I gasp watching the ground.

Something starts to rise out of the ground, and I can feel Jellal tensing beside me. "It is retaliation against those who defy the King! A one-sided extermination!"

"What is that?!" I take a step forward.

"No matter who stands in my way, I will eliminate them. Even you! There won't be any trace left!" A metal contraption is chained to the ground.

"Father…" Mystogan's voice is soft but projects easily.

"I am no father." The thing starts to glow and rise. "I am the King of Edolas! Yes…" It breaks open, revealing a metal dragon. "I'll wipe you out here, and then no one will be left to stop the Anima in Earthland! I'll suck up another giant lacrima, and then fuse it with the Exceed! I can do it as many times as I want!" At the mention of Exceed, the cats react with a gasp. _They must be the Exceed._ "Nothing is impossible for the King! The King's power is absolute!" The machine roars.

I hear one of the cats gasp a name. My eyebrows scrunch. "Droma Anim?"

Jellal answers my question. "It means 'Dragon Knight' in our native tongue. It's a hardened armored dragon."

"A dragon?" Natsu gasps.

"Or rather, it's in the shape of one." Happy points out.

"Special anti-wizard lacrima. Wizard cancelers nullify all external magic!" The small girl reveals. "It's a suit of armor you can pilot! The King's inside of it, controlling Droma Anim!"

"My soldiers…" The dragon's mouth opens revealing a cannon. "Capture the Exceeds!"

The squadron of soldiers in front of us charge with a cry. "Yes, sire!"

"Crap…" Jellal tenses. "Run for it!" The cats take off in the opposite direction, screaming.

I watch in horror as one after another is hit by a light and turned into a cat shaped lacrima. The team lands on the other flying creature's back with the little girl. Jellal moves his pet closer to theirs. Erza kneels. "We'll protect the Exceeds from the Royal Army! Attack Knightwalker's forces!"

I nod. "Right!"

"Oh, yeah…" Lucy turns to a motion sick Natsu clinging to the creature. "You don't get queasy when riding the Legion…Did you have Troia cast on you to help your motion sickness?"

Natsu looks up. "What?! T-This guy's like one of our buddies, right? Stop treating him like transportation. That's cold."

Gray looks at the Droma Anim. "Enough pointless banter for now. What'll we do about that giant thing?"

"Don't call it pointless!" Natsu snaps.

The little girl speaks up. "It's pointless to even try and face it! Magic won't work on it!"

"We just have to dodge it!" Jellal is crouched down. "The Exceeds are defenseless now! If we don't protect them, then…"

"Right! Let's go!" Natsu cries.

"Protect them while dodging me?" The king's voice comes from the metal dragon. He laughs. "I won't let a single human escape!" The gun in the dragon's mouth charges and fires. "I'll blow you all to bits! Begone!"

"Mystogan!" I warn as the blast heads towards our friends. I cling to the creature's fur as Mystogan directs it in front of the others, and he throws up a magic shield to block the attack.

"Mystogan? Is that your name on Earthland, Jellal?" The king cackles.

"Mayen! Join the others!" I nod and jump off the back of the Legion. Happy catches my shoulders and drops me by Natsu. "Erza, take this chance and go!" Jellal orders. He sends the attack back at the monster of a machine. The surrounding area explodes.

"Did that work?" I watch with baited breath.

The smoke clears showing a completely unaffected Droma Anim. "That tickles!" The king cackles.

"It didn't even scratch him!" Natsu yells beside me.

"Exactly! This is the power of Wizard Canceler! No matter what wizard faces it, no magic will work on Droma Anim!" The man goads inside his dragon suit of armor. He fires again.

Mystogan is unable to counter this time and takes a direct hit. He starts to fall to the ground since he is knocked off the back of his Legion. "Mystogan!" I lunge forward, but Natsu stops me, holding me down as the creature we are on dodges another attack.

We continue dodge as Exceeds fall around us. "Damn it!" Gray stands up. "There's no way we can fight while dodging that!"

"What should we do?!" Lucy pleads.

Happy raises his paw. "I think we should use Lucy as a decoy!"

"You little devil!" The blonde snaps at the blue cat.

"You mean cat." Happy says matter-of-factly.

I feel lighter suddenly. Looking up, I see that Natsu is gone. "Natsu?" I search the sky, but an explosion from the ground pulls my focus.

The smoke clears showing Natsu and Gajeel attacking the dragon and damaging it. Wendy attacks with her dragon roar as she falls, to attack and cushion her fall. "Natsu! Wendy! Gajeel!" I lean over the edge of the Legion.

"But will just the three of them be okay against that thing?" I hear Lucy behind me.

I don't take my eyes of the dragon slayers. "They'll destroy it. We're up against a dragon. They're the only ones who can defeat it."


	29. Chapter 28: Morningbird and Nightingale

**_Chapter 28: Morningbird and Nightingale_**

"I can hear screams all the way over here." I whimper as the cries of the cats plague my ears. I can see them falling dozens at a time in the distance.

"They caught up to them." Erza says behind me.

"What do we do?" Lucy cries beside me.

"We go!" Erza steps forward. "If we don't, then the Exceed are finished!"

"We'll fight, too!" Happy raises his paw.

"Yes." Carla agrees with the he-cat. "We'll protect our homeland!"

"I've been waiting for you, Scarlet." Knightwalker is on the back of a Legion in front of us. There are several Legions behind her.

"Waiting for me?!" Erza turns towards her.

"Crap, it was a trap!" Gray points out the obvious.

"Dodge, Legipyon!" The child calls to her pet. The creature roars and dodges the attacks from the ground. The Legion is unable to dodge a direct hit to its chest, though. We are all knocked off its back, and we plummet.

Carl and Happy are quick to catch us but are having trouble holding two of us each. _Two each?_ I quickly look around. "Where's Erza?" We look up and see her commandeering one of the enemy Legions.

Erza takes on her Edolas double. As we close in on the ground, I can hear the faint final order of Knightwalker before the Erza duel commenced. "Everyone dismount on the ground! Captain Morningbird is in charge!" _Morningbird?_

My thoughts are interrupted by a cry from Happy. Suddenly, the ground is rushing faster to meet us. From the group of shouts, Carla also met her limits. I am able to twist enough to land in a low four legged crouch to reduce impact, but my teeth still chatter from the force. I crumble to my knees grinding my teeth in pain. I shake it off as Lucy takes out her frustration on the blue hair ball.

I flip out of the way of several attacks. "Enemies?!" Carla shouts.

I hear Gray's voice. "Where?"

I look up to see a unit of warriors with spears and those guns surrounding us. "I would say everywhere."

Gray and I standing on either side of the others as they hide behind boulders. Gray steps forward. "They just keep comin' out of the woodworks."

"Please, stop, everyone." The child begs.

I eye the enemy cautiously. "I guess we have no choice."

Two beams are shot towards Carla and Happy. They are able to dodge. Gray throws up an ice shield at one group of attackers. Growling, I send a barrage of weapons at a second group. "Burēdo Mure!"

"We have turned most of the Exceeds into lacrima!" One of the enemy soldiers reveals the reason the attacks on only the cats. "All that's left are those two. Now stand still, so we can turn you into our kingdom's magic power!"

"So you don't give a damn what happens to the Exceed, if it's for your own magic power?" Gray readies another attack as a group lunges at him. "Is that what the humans are like on this world?" They are blasted away by his ice. "I ain't gonna let you hurt my friends, you filthy bastards!"

"Cease fire!" A woman's voice comes from above the fighting. The enemy immediately stands down.

We quickly converge back to back in anticipation. _That voice…it's familiar…_ I look up as a figure jumps off the back of a Legion.

Dust is kicked up as a woman lands in a kneeling position. Long black hair is brushing the ground with her head bowed. A large intimidating scythe is strapped to her back. She straightens up. She looks my age with my body shape. The soldiers around her come to attention. "Captain Morningbird!"

White combat boots stop at the knee and shift into pale thighs. Black leather shorts cling to her skin. A black with white straps long sleeved shirt is a second skin to her curves. She grabs the weapon off her back, spinning it skillfully in her hands before hitting the staff on the ground. The staff is black with a blood red blade. There is a chain over her shoulders connected to the end of the weapon.

I'm trembling with wide eyes, staring at the woman. _It can't be…_ Gray looks at me through the corner of his eye. He whispers. "Mayen?"

Captain Morningbird flips her head up. Her black hair falls behind her shoulders. My breath catches at the sharp golden eyes glaring at my group. "N-Naiyo?" My voice comes out barely a whisper. Gray and Lucy tense up beside me.

"It's not really her, Mayen." Gray's voice barely registers.

"Yeah, she's from this world. That's not your sister." Lucy tries to reason.

 _Th-that's right. This is Edolas._ I shake my head to clear it. _That's not my Naiyo. Naiyo is fourteen not twenty-one._ I clench my fists in an attempt to stop my trembling.

"You fools are useless." She looks down her nose at us. "I'll handle the humans, you pitiful excuse for soldiers." She grabs the chain off her shoulders, lifting her scythe with her other hand. My eyes widen as she lunges towards Lucy.

I react without thinking. "Reequip! Hachi no Hane!" My heels dig into the dirt under the force of the scythe against the chains of my sickled nunchucks.

"Mayen!" Lucy gasps behind me.

The false Naiyo narrows her golden cat eyes. She jumps away, avoiding Gray's ice. I can't help the twinge of worry at her possibly getting hurt. _Stop it! She's not your sister!_ Growling at myself, I charge at her. I hear my teammates calling for me. "I'll handle her!" I call back.

She scoffs, dodging the swipes of my blades. "Handle me? I'll make quick work of you and your allies!" I am able to push her back a ways before she takes a swing at my head. I crouch down, the blade missing my head by mere inches. Kicking out my left foot, it connects with her stomach sending her flying backwards and into the trees.

I take off after her as the sounds of battle continue behind me. I hold my Hachi no Hane tightly as I stretch my senses for my opponent when she seems to have disappeared. The large moon in the sky cast shadows from the trees and plants. My eyes take in the surrounding forest as if it were noon on a cloudless day.

A glint catches my eyes, and I drop to the ground out of instinct as the chain shoots over my head. A soft chuckle comes from the darkness as the chain retreats back into the shadows. "Not bad... for an Earthlander." Gold orbs peer through the shadows with a dangerous glint. I twist my wrists, wrapping my weapons around the staff of the scythe that about connected with my shoulder. Using all of my strength, I throw the scythe behind me, dragging the Edo-Naiyo out into the moonlight.

I lunge at her, taking in her wide eyes. My Hachi no Hane buzzes in the air as I swing them expertly. She is quick to react at the last moment and is able to get away with a bleeding forehead and side. My opponent skids back with a hiss as she tugs her scythe back into her hands by the chain. "Reequip! Sōkō dokusō." My speed increases as the cool metal settles against the skin of my hands towards my elbows. The armored claws shining dangerously in the moonlight. She swings her scythe which I catch with my new armament. Naiyo flips out of the way as I try to disembowel her. The air off my claw slices through the trees in direct line of my attack.

Spinning around with a growl, I throw an arm up only to have the chain wrap around my forearm. I dig my heels into the dirt as she tries to pull me towards her. "I don't think so, Naiyo!"

A low growl rumbles from her throat. "How do you know my name?"

We start a strained tug-o-war. "In my world, you're my li'l' sister. Isn't there a Mayen of this world?" I pull harder on my end causing the woman to skid a couple feet. I swipe my free hand in her direction.

To dodge the slicing air, the chain around my arm come untangled quickly as she jumps to the side. "Don't speak her name!" My eyes widen as she charges at me with anger flaring in her golden eyes. I jump back with each swipe she takes at me. An extremely close call makes me flip backwards away for distance.

Sparks fly as the tips of my claws scrape against the blade of the scythe, stopping it short of taking off my head. "I can speak my own name if I want!" I throw the weapon back at her. Yanking on the chain in her hand, the scythe twists in the air landing in her palm. Wasting no time, I slash at the air as I run at my target. She jumps, tumbles, and flips out of the way of my attacks. Naiyo disappears into the shadows of the trees, and I lose all sense of her. _Where did she go?!_ My ears twitch at the sound of war just outside of the trees. Large explosions of magic casting a red glow on the clearing at times.

Several throwing stars come at me from the bushes. I gasp as I try to move out of the way, but find myself unable. I hiss darkly as the stars dig into my flesh. I choke out a broken shout as a star carves into my thigh bone. Panting in confusing, I can feel the blood pouring from my wounds. I twist my head trying to find the source of my inability to move from my spot. I can move my head and arms and pick up my feet, but I cannot step in any direction or move my torso.

I gasp at what I see out of the corner of my eye when turn my head as far as I can. Naiyo's scythe is piercing the ground in the center of my shadow. _What?!_ A dark chuckle pulls my attention back to the front. The waver in my concentration causes my armored claws to disappear.

"That's the power of my Kage no Kama." She steps out from behind a tree. _Shadow Scythe?_ "While I hold the scythe, I can travel through shadows. I can also immobilize a person by stabbing their shadow." Her grin is absolutely cattish, like a cat that has caught her mouse. _How do I get out of this?_ She stops in front of me. Without moving my torso, I send out a right hook that connects with her jaw. Naiyo had been inside my range of motion. She falls to the ground in surprise, holding her cheek. I look down at her with a satisfied smirk. She hisses jumping to her feet and slamming her fist into my jaw. I spit a glob of blood onto the ground from the cut in my mouth from a fang cutting my inner cheek. She moves to wisely stand outside of my range with a blazing glare in her eyes.

The look those familiar golden eyes makes my heart ache without my permission. "Oh, little one." It falls from my lips before I even realize what I am saying.

Her shoulders tense, and her eyes harden. "How dare you? Only mother can call me that!"

 _Mother?_ I test the strength of the scythe on my shadow. "You mean the Edolas Mayen is your mother?" I can hear the weapon tremble from my struggles.

"She was a brave feline and a wonderful warrior." Her anger wavers for a moment. My heart clenches at the look on this doppelganger of my Naiyo.

"I am the Earthland version of your Mayen." She looks at me with scrutiny. I can see my sister in her. She looks like an older version, but it is still her. The glistening black hair, the catlike golden eyes, one of her fangs peeking out over her pink lips, and the paleness of her skin is all the same. The coldness in her eyes are different from the warmth of my Naiyo.

She stares into my eyes. I push the pain out of my mind. My vision blurs from blood loss. Shaking my head to clear my vision breaks whatever trance Naiyo was under. "That doesn't matter! For eternal magic, I must stop you." She pulls out a knife and takes slow steps towards me. _What do I do?!_ I struggle against the restraint of the scythe. My head starts to pound, and my seal starts to burn. I punch and kick out, preventing the woman from getting closer as she dodges my attacks. _I have been training my shadow magic! I taught Naiyo. I am not helpless!_ I pull on my shadow. Something catches my eye. I send out a tendril of what's left of my magic supply.

Naiyo takes my moment of distraction as an opening to take a stab at my chest. I tumble and roll out of way, listening to her surprised gasp as I dodge. I end up on my knees, panting. I leave the throwing stars in my flesh to prevent more blood loss. "What…How?" I tilt my head up to stare at the shocked eyes of Edolas Naiyo.

I give a dry chuckle. "I taught Earthland Naiyo shadow magic. All I had to do was move the shadow of the chain connected to the scythe." Her eyes widen, twisting her head. Her head is turned in the direction of where her scythe had been. She looks and finds her weapon thrown a few feet in the opposite direction I had rolled. I struggle to my feet, staggering slightly. _I have to end this. I am on my last leg of magic power, and I've lost a lot of blood._

Her muscles tense as she readies to pounce towards her scythe. As she springs into action to collect her weapon, I summon my own with the last of my energy. "Reequip! Slicer!" The black katana's weight is comforting in my hand. Naiyo spins around with her Kage no Kama in hand. She almost drops the blade at the sight of my weapon. I can see the shock in her eyes. Fighting back tears, I lunge at her. She shakes her head clear and copies my movement.

The sound of metal tearing into flesh echoes in my ears.


	30. Chapter 29: We're Back!

**Author's note: There was a question in the reviews about why Mayen still blushes around Gajeel and Gray. Well, the relationship between Natsu and Mayen hasn't been solidified in the characters' minds. Mayen has also hid behind her cloak for so long and not received any male attention, that she is still new to the fact that they find her attractive. It is a natural reaction as far as I know. I am engaged, but I still blush when complimented by male friends or flirted with since I am not use to the attention.** **I hope that answers your question and makes sense. Thank you for the reviews!**

 ** _Chapter 29: We're Back!_**

Blood splashes on the ground between us. Pain explodes along my back and shoulder from Naiyo's scythe digging into my form. A wet cough in my ear is accompanied by blood dripping on my other shoulder. My darkening vision is greeted with blood dripping down the chin of Naiyo. My heart clenches at the sight of my sword through her abdomen.

A soft chuckle gurgles with blood. "Taken down by my mother's sword, Slicer."

Tears prick my eyes and roll down my cheeks. "Oh, little one." Our knees give out at the same time. The respective weapons slide from our flesh and clatter on the ground as we collapse beside each other. My sword dissipates as my store of magic power is dried up. She is on her stomach looking towards me, and I am beside her on my back from how we fell. My head is turned towards her.

"You really are her. No one else has those eyes or sword." Her voice is soft and weak.

"Yes." I watch as tears build in her gold eyes. "Why do you fight?"

Her brows furrow in thought. "I fight in memory of my mother and for eternal magic."

"Eternal m-magic?" My vision blackens for a moment from blood loss. "Why would you fight for that?"

"This world would crumble without magic, so I fight to bring a never-ending source of magic."

Her eyes widen at my harsh glare. "You would sacrifice the lives of thousands of those cats, which are _living beings_ , and those of my world. How many have to die for your sake?" My voice is a low growl.

She opens her mouth to retort but closes it. The golden eyed woman repeats this action a few times before answering. "We can't live without magic. How would you understand the difficulty of living without magic?"

My gaze softens as I look into her eyes. "I live it almost every day. My magic is sealed. I'm living right now, and I don't have an ounce of magic in my being." Her eyes are wide. I give her a simple smile and turn my head skyward. "Magic isn't life, little one. Life, itself, is magical. There's so much beauty and opportunity. Just look at the sky. The stars are sparkling, and those planets are gorgeous. There is no magic making that happen, but it is magical to watch. You don't need magic to live. You just need loved ones to experience it all." A picture of all my friends from Fairy Tail flashes through my mind as does the face of a child Naiyo from a memory. I turn my head back to her, catching her tear filled eyes. "Live, Naiyo. Don't let yourself be held back by anyone. Be free. Love. You don't need magic for any of that. I know you have the same heart as my Naiyo, so I should have the same heart as your Mayen. She would want you to live life and fight for you and those you love."

Tears are creating streams down her cheeks, soaking the ground under her head. "Momma." Her voice is weak and cracks from her sobs. I look at her sadly, ignoring the twinge in my heart at the familiarity of the name. I raise a hand weakly to her cheek and wipe away her tears, before the last of my strength wavers. I fall into darkness with a soft smile. _Naiyo._

"Iggy! Where are yo~u?" My voice is in a sing-song tone.

A sigh is followed by a gruff response. "What do you want, cat?"

"There you are." The memory version of me laughs. "Why do you think I want something?"

"When don't you?" Iggy's voice is laced with annoyance.

I can hear the pout in my voice. "I was hoping you would play with me."

"No."

"But, Iggy~!"

"You're not a child anymore."

"So what. It's still fun."

"Still…no…"

"You're just scared you'd lose." My voice is taunting. A threatening growl resounds, but my memory version doesn't seem to care. "Let's play tag then. Come o~n!"

"No."

"Why are you so mean to me~e?" There is a whining tone.

"You're being immature."

"What was that, flame princess?"

There's a growl. "You're proving my point, you brainless shadow."

The sounds of a verbal argument fade into the blackness of my mind.

"Mayen." A man's voice rings through the abyss. It sounds so familiar, but I can't place it. I look around, but I can't see anything. It's so dark that I can't even see myself. "Mayen." It comes as a dark husky whisper in my ear. The heat of the man's breath on my ear makes me shiver. I gasp at the sudden grip on my hips. Fingers dig pleasurably and possessively into my hip, pulling me back into a solid chest. "You're _mine._ " His voice is a low growl. His body heat burns into me, like he's trying to brand me. The scent of fire overtakes my senses, putting me in a smoky haze.

Suddenly, it all disappears. His hand is gone from my hip, and his chest is gone from my back. I no longer feel his breath on my ear and neck. The smell of fire gone. My eyes open to a starry sky with multiple planets, reminding me that I am still in Edolas. Next to me, Naiyo is unconscious beside me, but I can see her breathing, giving me relief. The snap of a twig catches my attention.

Glancing around, I see Lucy, Gray, Happy and Carla are stepping out of the tree line and looking beat-up but not as bloody as me. My limbs are too heavy for me to move. My eyes connect with Lucy's. Her eyes widen, and she brings her hands to her mouth. "Mayen!"

Her cry brought the other's attention towards me, and they have various shocked reaction. The blonde woman scrambles towards me. The others are not far behind her. She finally reaches me and pulls me into her arms as she looks at my wounds in horror. With each breath, I can feel the pain sparking from each throwing star still digging into my flesh. While I was asleep, I must have healed enough to stop the bleeding from the final slash of Naiyo's Kage no Kama. The pulsing pain from my injuries is worse than before since I woke up before fully healing. "Just hang in there, Mayen!"

I look up at her and smile weakly. Gray drops to his knees beside us. "Why do you always put yourself in these situations, you idiot?!"

I try to laugh, but it turns into a cough that has blood dripping down my chin. They gasp my name in worry. I lie my head against Lucy's shoulder as she cradles me. "I'd rather it be me, than one of you."

"She needs to get to Wendy." Carla's voice is soft.

Gray nods and moves to take me from Lucy's grasp. "Wait." I look at my friends. "Please…take them out…"

"Idiot, you'll bleed more." Gray snarls.

I breathe heavily from the pain. "Please…it hurts…" I can see the conflict in their eyes.

The ice make wizard shares a look with Lucy before growling and taking off his pants. I watch with confusion until he starts tearing them into strips. Lucy moves me carefully so my head is in her lap as Gray reaches for the first star.

I arch, biting my lip with a groan when he pulls the first small weapon out of my torso. He is quick to tightly bandage each wound as he goes. The star buried so deep in my thigh, that it is in the bone, is the last one. I warn him before he can touch it. Gray gives a curt nod, taking hold of the star and staring at my reaction. Lucy gives me her hands, and I take hold of them. Gray starts a count down. "3…2…"

"Ahhhhhh!" My eyes widen as my back arches, and I about crush Lucy's hands. I collapse, panting heavily. My vision goes in and out.

"What the hell, Gray?!" Lucy shouts above me.

"It's better when she wasn't expecting it." Gray snaps back as he wraps my leg. I squeeze the celestial wizard's hand softly to tell her it's alright. Gray waits a minute to allow me to catch my breath before he picks me up gently bridal style. "We have to get her to Wendy."

My arms are wrapped loosely around Gray's neck as he runs with the others following him. A fire lights up in the city. "They must be over there. That had to be Natsu." They agree to my statement and start in that direction. Gray mumbles an apology with each jostle that makes me hiss as we hurry. We make it into the city when our bodies start to glow the same golden color as the magic pouring into the sky.

"What's happening?" Lucy looks around. I find myself feeling lighter and lighter. We start rising from the ground. Gray tightens his hold on me. "I see! That Anima is sucking up all the magic power in Edolas! That means it's going to kick us out, too!" We rise above the buildings.

A cheerful voice comes from behind us. "Mayen, Lucy, Happy!"

"Natsu!" I gasp as Gray manages to turn us towards the pinkette. The fire dragon slayer is cross legged with his hands behind his hand and a goofy grin. Gajeel and Wendy are beside him. "You're safe!"

The three of them look at me in surprise at my bloody and sloppily bandaged form. Wendy gasps and tries to swim her way towards me. Natsu gets a really serious look on his face that makes me wonder what he is thinking. I give them a reassuring smile, though I am not sure how effective it is with the blood on my chin. With us floating, I put a hand on Gray's chest to bring his attention to me. "You can let me go. I think I'll be fine floating." He seems hesitant at first but consents. I float to his side, so I am between him and Natsu just as Wendy gets in front of me. She starts to call on her magic, but I stop her with a smile and my hands on hers.

"Don't look so glum!" Gray shouts down. I look and tilt my head at the odd copies of our guild in curiosity. "You can't have a guild without magic, you say?" He hits his fist against his Fairy Tail emblem. "As long as you have your friends that's your guild right there!"

"Are you alright, Mayen?" Natsu's serious tone surprises me. I turn to look at him. I raise an inquisitive eyebrow at the cape and horns.

"I'll be better once we get home." I look up at the Anima and then back at him. I smile sweetly. "I'm glad you're safe, Natsu."

His eyes widen and a blush spreads over the bridge of his nose. He scratches the back of his head and smiles. "I'm glad you are too." He turns to Gajeel and Wendy with a wide smile. "Show time!"

I blink and then hold back my laughter as the three of them act like they are dying. Everyone shouts out their goodbyes to the other Fairy Tail. I smile at them, but my heart feels heavy.

"Momma!" My eyes snap open. The ground is getting farther and farther from me. Edo-Naiyo is running through the city streets. She drops, landing on her knees, reaching towards me. Her eyes are wide and overflowing with tears. "Don't leave me, again!" My heart is breaking at the sight.

I place a hand over my heart as tears fill my eyes. I can feel Natsu's eyes on me. "I'll never leave you, little one. Remember, I'm always in your heart. Live on and love, Naiyo." I blow her a kiss as a sad smile touches her lips. She slowly becomes a small spot on the ground. I go to wipe my tears away, but my limbs are too heavy to lift that high.

A thumb gently brushes my cheek, wiping away the tears. I follow a tan muscular arm up to the face of a concerned fire dragon slayer. I lean into the warmth of his palm. I close my eyes and smile sweetly. I hear a sharp intake of breath.

The hand on my cheek slowly pulls me forward. I open my eyes to find Natsu's face a breath away from mine. His green eyes stare into mine. There is a warm spark in his eyes that I can't understand. My heartbeat picks up. "Mayen." His voice is soft and caresses my ears. A large pulse of magic and light causes us both to look up.

Our speed picks up as we are sucked up into the clouds. Natsu is quick to wrap his arms around me, pressing my head into his shoulder. I grip his vest as we pass through the Anima and fall out of the sky. His arms tighten around me. One hand pressing against my lower back the other in my hair. The others scream around us.

I gasp at a pulse of pain as we hit the ground. Natsu takes the brunt of the fall. He keeps my head in his shoulder as he kicks the ground sending us skidding on the ground. His grip loosens, so I try to sit up but I am too weak. Loud thuds and grunts of pain sound from behind us. _He moved us, so we wouldn't get crushed._

He sits up carefully with me in his lap. He looks down at me. "Are you okay?" I nod, numbly. My face heats up when I realize that I am straddling the fire wizard and pressed against him. He blinks at my expression before he realizes it, too. His face is over taken by a blush as well.

"We're back!" Lucy shouts happily.

His head snaps up, and I twist around to look at the others. A small cry breaks through my lips from pain. I fall sideways onto the ground and off of Natsu's lap. I pant heavily as they crowd around me quickly. Wendy pushes them back, so she can heal me. Carla isn't able to stop her, and I can't seem to catch my breath enough to speak. My vision starts to darken, and I pass out.


	31. Chapter 30: Lisanna

**_Chapter 30: Lisanna_**

 _Damnit, Mayen._ Natsu runs his hands through his hair as he sits in the infirmary next to the unconscious woman. Wendy had been able to heal her but said that she would be out for a while to recover from blood loss. When they had made it to the guild with an unconscious and bloodied Mayen, the guild had reacted with worry. The girls had taken the woman from Natsu's arms. He was reluctant to let go until Lucy had looked him in the eye and told him they were going to clean her up and put her to bed.

He looks at her peaceful face. Her long lashes brush her cheeks. Pale flawless skin contrasts with her green hair so dark it's almost black. Her green ribbon that is always in her hair is folded up neatly on the bedside table. Natsu looks at his hand, remembering how soft her hair was in his hand. A soft sigh brings his eyes to full soft peach colored lips.

Natsu's face heats up as he remembers their kiss and the one they almost shared. The image of her bloodied form in Gray's arms makes his blood run cold and boil at the same time. A feeling of possession and jealousy had clashed with the worry and fear in his heart. He wanted to tear her out that damn ice princess's arms and pull her to his chest. It also made him realize he almost lost her twice now. Then and during the battle of Nirvana.

The tears running down her cheeks as she said goodbye to the Edolas version of her sister. He hadn't been able to stop himself from wiping them away. He didn't want to see those tears, again. When she leaned into his palm, his breath caught at the smile she gave him. Even covered in blood and tears, she had been beautiful. He wanted to kiss her to make sure she was alive and really there. Natsu almost got to taste her lips, but they had been thrown through the Anima. The fire dragon slayer had reacted on instinct and pulled her close. When his back hit the ground, his eye opened to see the others falling towards them. He knew a dog pile would put Mayen in more pain then she deserves, so he kicked them out of the way.

The pink haired man stares at the sleeping woman. He swallows at the thought of her straddling his waist and leaning against him. It had felt right. They had just fit together. Natsu hadn't been fully focused on what was happening with the Exceeds that had been forced through the Anima with them, because Mayen had been at the forefront of his mind. He hasn't felt this way before.

She makes his heart race, his face flush, his palms sweat. He feels more protective of her than the rest of guild which makes no sense to him. He wants to stay by her side or keep her by his, so this doesn't happen again. He can't take his eyes off of her, especially now without her cloak to hide her body. He, of course, feels for her, because he does understand with his scarf. That's something else. She understands his need to find Igneel, because she needs to find Naiyo. She's the only one, besides the other dragon slayers, to understand that. He feels like he already knows her. Some things he just knows about her without her saying anything which is confusing. He wants to know more about her, though. Be there when her memories and magic comes back. There is a small part of him that wanted to _be_ the reason she got them back, to be able to give that to her.

Yes, he had felt some of this for Lisanna, but it wasn't this strong or extensive. Lisanna didn't completely understand him like this woman could. He had worried about Lisanna at times, but it was mostly out of fear of retribution from the others. He had been shocked seeing her alive and back in his life. What surprised him most was he didn't react as strongly as he thought he would. The dragon slayer had always prayed for her to come back to him, but when she finally did, his heart wasn't in it like he thought it would. Natsu cared for this woman in front of him fully.

He hadn't let the others touch Mayen when they went to the guild. He picked her up carefully. Natsu had needed to feel her breath on his neck to make sure that she was still alive. He saw the hurt and curiosity in Lisanna's eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to feel bad since she had been gone for so long. While the other guild members had gushed over the returning female wizard, Natsu couldn't stop worrying about Mayen as the girls took care of her in the infirmary. As soon as they had come downstairs, he had run up them and to her room, ignoring the knowing and some surprised looks of other guild members. Seeing her cleaned up and resting peacefully had relieved him intensely. _Could I…love Mayen?_ He stares at her peaceful expression as she sleeps, completely unaware of his internal conflict.

"Natsu?" A soft voice comes from the door. He turns around in his chair to see a worried Lucy staring back at him. She walks into the room, shifting her eyes towards the bed. "How is she doing?"

"She's sleeping still." The blonde stops beside him and places a hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"She'll be fine. Come downstairs with the others." He knows she is right, but he can't bring himself to move. "Natsu?" Her voice is full of curiosity. He hums to let her know he is listening. She pauses for a moment, looking between the two of them. "Never mind just come downstairs. We're telling everyone about Edolas." With one last look at Mayen, Natsu stands up and follows the blonde out of the infirmary.

0-0-0

"What's your name?" That familiar man's voice breaks through the darkness along with the smell of fire.

"Huh? Oh, Mayen. Yours?" His voice becomes a muffle as he says his name. "What are you doing here?"

There's a low chuckle. "Causin' trouble."

"Can I join?" My voice giggles.

"If you can keep up." With that the voices disappear.

The same deep chuckles comes from behind me. I gasp and spin around but am met by blackness. A lick to my ear sends a spark of pleasure through my system. I clap a hand over my ear and spin around. Again, there is nothing. Those burning hands clamp down on my hips. A hot breath chuckles against my other ear. "You may be fast with your shadows, Mayen, but I am faster." A sharp pain blooms in my shoulder as fangs dig into the flesh.

I bolt up in bed gasping as I hold my shoulder. My eyes are wide open as I frantically look around the room. _The guild infirmary?_ My breathing calms down as I realize I am safe. I pull my hand from my shoulder, but I don't see blood or anything. _Was that a memory or a dream?_ I place my head in my hands.

I throw the covers off of me and my legs over the side of the bed. _These must be Lucy's clothes._ A pink spaghetti strap top matches Natsu's hair. A short black pleated skirt. The barest strip of skin showing of my abdomen. I do feel better knowing that I'm still in my own undergarments, though. I'd be too embarrassed even if a woman had changed me. My green ribbon catches my eye.

I reach over and stare at the dark forest green fabric against my pale skin. _Naiyo._ I admire the softness of it in my fingers. _I'll find you. I promise. I hope you are fine._ I slowly run my fingers through my hair and tie up my hair in its normal ponytail. I notice my black leather boots are sitting by the bed, so I pull them on. I stand up and take a moment to make sure that my legs are steady before leaving the room.

The sounds of laughter and celebration reach my ears from the infirmary. At the top of the stairs to the hall, I can see the guild partying and smile as I walk down the stairs. I look around for my team when I get to the bottom of the stairs, my hand resting on the railing.

"Mayen?" I turn my head and see Lucy walking towards me with a concerned look. "What are you doing up? Are you feeling alright?"

I give her a sweet smile and nod. "I feel fine. What happened after I passed out?" She excitedly tells me about how the Exceeds were forced to our world and are looking for the eggs that were sent here years ago. The blonde said that the panther that knew Mystogan, named Panther Lily, is staying at the guild as Gajeel's cat which made me giggle. I motion towards the celebrating guild members. "What's going on here?"

"Well, we got a surprise from Edolas." I raise an eyebrow, prompting her to continue. She points towards the bar. There surrounded by a tearful Mirajane and Elfman is a pretty white haired girl with blue eyes that looks like them. Natsu's back is to me as he talks to the girl. Happy is flying all around her with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face. Gray, Erza and the master are around her as well along with Gildarts. "That's Lisanna. Apparently, she didn't die. She was sucked into Edolas and was forced out with us."

My heart aches at the realization. Natsu has Lisanna back. She knows him better than I do. She's known him longer. I bite my tongue to distract the emotional pain with physical. I remember our almost kiss in Edolas. It makes my heart break just a little more, knowing he'll pretend that didn't even happen. I don't know why it hurts so much. I stare at Natsu's back as he talks to Lisanna. "I think I'm going to go home and rest." My voice is just loud enough to be heard over the rambunctious wizards. I don't even glance back at Lucy as I walk numbly out of the guild, ignoring the soft call of my name from the blonde.

I am soaked to the bone as soon as I step out of the hall. _Rain?_ I look up at the dark gray clouds. Closing my eyes, the rain hides the few tears that escape. _How appropriate._ I start my walk home. My feet are dragging through the puddles on the ground. I ignore the mud on my boots as I slosh through the forest.

The next thing I know I am immersed in my hot spring when I came back to reality. I look around and see the clothes I was wearing crumpled in wet piles on the mat at the cavern entrance. I relax against the edge of the spring. My arms spread out along the edge with my head leaning back as I look up at the rock ceiling. The steam from the water makes the room hazy as usual. It's like a dream state.

My hair is still up in my ribbon. "Naiyo." I whisper, playing with the ribbon ends. It slips from my locks, letting them fall over my shoulders and float in the water. I feel the fabric in my hands. "What do I do? I don't know what these feelings are." I bring the ribbon to my lips. "He makes me feel things that I've only dreamed of. Where are you, Naiyo?" I lay the strip of fabric on the ground and submerge myself fully in the water. _Natsu._

I pop up out of the water and take a lungful of air. "Mayen?" A familiar uncertain voice echoes through my home.

I turn my head towards the entrance and shout. "In the spring, Juv!" I turn away from the door and close my eyes, listening to her footsteps getting closer. I don't open my eyes at the sound of her stopping at the entrance or when I hear clothes rustling. I wait until she is fully in the water with me like a public bath house, before I look at her.

Her large blue eyes are looking at me with concern. I notice her hair is different. It looks like the Juvia I noticed in Edolas. "Mayen, are you alright? You left as soon as you woke up."

With a sigh, I look back up at the ceiling. "I'm fine, Juvia."

She huffs and moves closer to me. I can feel her eyes on me. "I know that's a lie. You called me Juvia."

The edges of my lips turn up in a small smile. I look at her through my peripheral. "I just wasn't feeling up to the celebration."

"It was Natsu and Lisanna, right?" My shoulders tense. "Lucy told me what happened at the stairs."

My shoulders slump, and I sink till only my head is out of the water. "It doesn't matter. She's back."

"Do you love Natsu?" I look at her wide eyed. Her blue eyes dig into my heart through my green eyes.

I can't hold her gaze, so I look at the water's surface. "Love? How do you know if it's love?"

She stutters and stumbles over her words for a moment. I chuckle to myself, figuring she's thinking about Gray. "Um…well…what does he make you feel?"

I stare at the water. Watching the steam twist and dance. _Makes me feel._ I picture each moment I've had with the pink haired man. My cheeks heat up at each kiss or almost kiss. The feeling of his lips on mine. His fiery cinnamon scent wrapping around me. The fear I felt when Natsu fell from Nirvana. How protective I felt when Brain wanted to take him. Him being there and comforting me about my cloak. His arms around me. "I feel safe. My heart beats faster when he's near me. He understands me. It feels _right_ being close to him." Tears build up. "It hurts knowing that his first love is back. I'm going to be pushed aside and forgotten." I sniff.

Juvia pulls me into a hug. I sniffle and cry softly in her shoulder. "You won't be pushed aside. No one could do that to you." Her voice is soft as she pets my hair. We stay like that for a few minutes.

I pull away and wipe away my tears. "Thanks, Juv."

She smile softly. "I'm always here, May."

I reach for my shampoo. Juvia takes it out of my hand and starts to wash my hair. I smile and relax. "So…does anyone else know?"

"Natsu was worried when he found out you weren't in the infirmary anymore." I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Really? Why?" My eyes are wide. I purr as she massages my scalp.

She giggles. "When you guys walked in, you were unconscious and bloody in Natsu's arms." I blush and wash out my hair, so she can start the conditioner. "We had to convince him to let us clean you up and put you in the infirmary. I had offered to take you home, but he wouldn't have it. I wouldn't tell him where you live, because I know you don't want people to know. Then he wouldn't leave the room, even though the guild was celebrating Lisanna being back. Lucy had to convince him, but he always went back to check. I really don't know how you got pass him."

"R-really?" I look at her in shock, and my cheeks heat up more.

She laughs. "Yes, that's why I don't think you'll be pushed aside."

I turn around and drop under water, blushing heavily as I wash out my hair. My heart is thundering. I break the water surface and hear her laughing. I pout and cross my arms.

"Are you going to the guild tomorrow?" Juvia giggles behind her hand.

"Oh, I probably should have asked. How long was I out?"

She goes quiet. I tilt my head in curiosity. "A full day. He carried you in last night."

I just stare at her. _A…a whole day?_ I scratch the back of my head. "I should go tomorrow then." I chuckle softly. "I don't want them to worry since I just…left." She nods. I smile at her, feeling lighter than when I got home. _I'm glad I have a friend like her._ "Do you wanna spend the night?"

"Sounds like fun!"


	32. Chapter 31: Dancing Dragon

**Jalis for your multiple reviews. It means a lot to get feed back. Now a little warning. I love Lisanna as a character, because she is so sweet and nice and her takeover magic is adorable. For a Natsu fanfiction though, I find her highly annoying, so that might play out in the story. Please do not hate me for it. She is a wonderful character.**

 ** _Chapter 31: Dancing Dragon_**

I yawn loudly, stretching like a cat as I wake up. I rub my eyes, glancing at the sleeping Juvia. She's asleep on my bed while I had slept on my roll up mat. I put it away quietly and make my way to the kitchen.

Grabbing an apple out of my cupboard, I go to my wardrobe. I stand in the doorway, taking a bite out of my breakfast, staring at my clothes. I've never put any real thought into an outfit, but I feel like I need to today. I feel like I almost need to prove myself to be attractive. I hum as I eat my apple. I hold my apple in my mouth as I look through my clothes. _Corset with pants? Corset with skirt? Dress? I don't think I've worn one of those yet._

I don't realize how long I am standing in my closet 'til I hear a voice behind me. "What are you doing, May?" I turn around to see a refreshed Juvia staring at me, and I have an apple core in my hand.

I toss my trash in a bin. "Trying to figure out what to wear. Can you help?"

She looks at me for a second before laughing and joining me in the closet. I pout and blush, going back to my clothes. The rain woman kicks me out of my own closet, telling me to go do something else while she picks out an outfit.

Huffing, I busy myself with washing and putting Lucy's clothes up to dry and cleaning my muddy boots. Just as I am putting my newly cleaned boots down, Juvia practically skips out of the closet cavern into the main area where I am sitting on the floor. "I have it hanging up! No objection!"

Feeling nervous, I walk back into the closet. My eyes widen at the chosen outfit. "Juv!"

All I hear is a laugh. "No objections, May!"

"But this is almost as bad as the endurance race!"

"I don't care!"

I dress with a blush on my cheeks. I had bought these clothes, but I had my cloak when I thought I might wear them. I could at least feel comfortable in my cloak where I could hide yet feel sexy. Juvia whistles when I step out into the main cavern.

Dark green leather short shorts cling to me like a second skin, contrasting with my pale legs. A ruby red bikini top shows off my Fairy Tail symbol. To put over the bikini top, she had chosen a fishnet t-shirt that doesn't really cover anything because of the holes. The blue haired water wizard had even picked out the footwear. To match the bikini top, red strap heels curl around my calf.

She holds my ribbon in her hands carefully, so I let her do my hair. I purr as she runs the brush through my hair, making it silky smooth. Juvia starts braiding my hair, working my ribbon into the braid. "Can I do your makeup?" I blink in surprise and nod. She squeals and darts to collect my makeup. I smile at her enthusiasm. I can tell how much this means to her. Juvia bounces over and sits in front of me.

She picks up a hand mirror to show me her final product. I gasp. She had done a thicker black eyeliner that makes my eyes pop and sparkle. A soft powder of white eye shadow to make my eyes brighter and larger. My eyelashes are long and full. She used a light hand with a soft pink blush. A dark red stain colors my lips. "You're amazing, Juv." She beams with pride and happiness at the compliment.

She grabs my hand and pulls me out of my home and towards the guild. "Come on. Juvia wants to show you off." My cheeks flare up, and I sputter.

The rain woman practically throws the guild hall doors off their hinges, catching everyone's attention. The smile on her face is splitting her face in two as she pushes me forward. There are gasps through the wizards.

Ignoring the stares, I stalk my way to the bar, holding my head high with a burning blush. Mirajane greets me with the brightest smile I've seen on her. She bounces over with a plate of apple slices and caramel. "I'm glad to see you up, Mayen, and you look amazing today."

I rest my cheek on a fist, smiling at her. "Thank you, Mira. I'm glad to be up and moving. It was all Juv this morning."

Lisanna is behind the bar as well and walks over to me with a sweet smile. There's a pang in my heart, but I hide it behind a smile. "Hi, I'm Lisanna! You're one of the new members, right?"

I nod, keeping my voice even and light somehow. "Yes, I'm Mayen. It's a pleasure to meet you." I take a bite of a caramel covered apple. "I'm sorry that I didn't stay for the party, but after waking up from everything in Edolas, I just wasn't feeling too festive. I hope you understand."

Her smile drops to a concerned, understanding look. "It's alright. Are you feeling better? You look great."

I am not surprised by her kindness since she is the younger sibling of Mira and Elfman. I can't feel anger towards her if Natsu does pick her. "Thank you. I am feeling good as new thanks to Juvia."

She places her elbows on the bar, resting her chin on her palms. "So what kind of magic do you use?"

I blink at her inquisitive eyes. I finish another slice. "Well, I use reequip and shadow magic."

"Wow, two types. What brought you to Fairy Tail?" Her blue eyes sparkle.

I play with the apple on my plate, twirling the tip in the sauce. "My magic is sealed, and I came to Fairy Tail to find help unsealing is. I've gotten so much help from everyone that I will be forever grateful. I'm already getting it back slowly." Her eyes are wide in shock. She was not expecting my story.

"Mayen!" Natsu comes up beside me. I send him a smile, blushing. His eyes widen as he takes in my appearance. His face matches his hair. "I-I'm glad you're up."

I open my mouth to say something, but I am cut off by the returning member. "Hey, Natsu, is our house still standing?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Natsu seems to realize that Lisanna is standing on the other side of the bar. He scratches the back of his head and turns back towards me. "Um, Mayen?" Curious at his nervous air, I am midway through a bite of my apple when I tilt my head at him. His cheeks heat up more as he looks at me. "I was wondering if you would take a job with me." His hand lands on the bar, and he looks away.

I blink owlishly, not understanding why he had to ask. I swallow my bite. "Of course I will, Natsu." I give him a closed eye smile. "We're a team, aren't we?" I place my hand innocently on his larger one.

His head snaps up with a bright smile. "Yeah, we are!" The pinkette takes my hand in his and pulls me out of the guild. "Let's go!"

I laugh at his enthusiasm. "Natsu!" He comes to a stop and turns towards me. I giggle. "What is the job? Who else is going?" I am expecting the home team.

He scratches the back of his neck, again. He doesn't look at me. "I thought it could be just the two of us."

My cheeks heat up. _A mission with just Natsu._ "I-I'd like that. What's the job?"

He looks at me and blushes. Natsu pulls out the flyer and hands it to me. I take it from him. It's for 300,000 Jewel, which isn't bad. The job is to catch a group of thieves at performance center in a town that is just far enough that we have to take a train. I raise an eyebrow at the vague description of the location. There is a note at the bottom of the flyer.

 ** _*A male and female duo is preferred._**

I blush in realization. _He picked me instead of Lisanna for this._ "I-It sounds easy enough. I guess I'll meet you at the train station."

He turns green at the thought. "Can't we walk there?"

I giggle. "I know you don't want to, especially without Wendy's Troia. I don't want to ride either, but it is too far to walk." I place a hand on his shoulder. "I'll try to help as much as I can. I'll meet you there within the hour." He nods still looking green.

I get home and pack quickly. Since the description of the location was vague, I throw in a medley of clothes hoping that I picked something appropriate. Just in case I didn't, I make sure I grab some extra cash.

I make it to the train station and see Natsu sitting on one of the benches with an ill look on his face. I feel bad for him. I just want to make him feel better. "Natsu." I stop in front of him. He looks up and gives me his signature smile that makes my stomach flip.

We get on board the train and sit across from each other. I can see the motion sickness setting in as the train starts to move. I move to sit next to him without thinking. He looks at me curiously. I smile sweetly and blush. "Remember on the way to meet the other guilds?" He takes a moment to think before blushing. "You seemed to feel a little better, so I thought…you could rest your head on my lap again." I tug on his vest when he doesn't move at first. The train jolts breaking his balance, so he falls with his head in my lap. He tenses up at first.

I run my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. The green fades slightly from his face, and he relaxes. I look out the window, watching the scenery pass by as the dragon slayer falls asleep on my lap. My eyes grow heavy from the rhythm of the train moving, and the feeling of Natsu's hair through my fingers. I fall asleep.

I am floating in the darkness. A warm feeling and the scent of fire wraps around me like a blanket.

"Kitten." That voice whispers."I love you."

"I love you." My voice whispers back.

"You're mine, kitten. I won't let you go."

A soft shake to my shoulder wakes me up. I blink blearily at a train attendant. "Excuse me, miss. This is the final stop." The gentleman says.

I smile sweetly. "Thank you." He smiles back and walks away. I look down and see Natsu sleeping peacefully. I pet his head and speak softly. "Natsu." His eyes open slowly, and he looks around. His green eyes look up at me. "We're here."

He nods and yawns, sitting up. "Wow, other than Wendy's magic, that was the best train ride. I feel great." He jumps up and rushes off the train. I blush and follow.

We come up to a place called _Dancing Dragon_. The outside is a beautiful red building with golden dragons arching over the entrance way. The door has a closed sign on it, but it is unlocked. I step closer to Natsu as we walk in. My eyes widen at the interior.

There's a large stage along the entire left wall with closed theater curtains. In front of the stage are formal circular tables. There's a bar along the right wall. A red carpet stretches from the entrance to the stairs that lead to another floor. The color palette is very formal and rich with golds, reds, and deep purples.

"You must be the wizards from Fairy Tail!" A very flamboyant man comes out from behind the curtains dramatically. "Welcome to _Dancing Dragon_! I am the owner Arata Haru!" His hair is light blue and slicked back. He is wearing a tailored red suit with a white button down and black tie. Arata walks with a bounce in his step. He stops in front of us. His eyes are pink and bright. "Thank you for coming so quickly!"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." He looks over his shoulder to introduce me, but I am hiding behind him. Without my cloak, I am still shy around new people, especially those as forward as Arata. I look up at him with wide eyes. He gives me an encouraging smile before stepping to the side, revealing me to the owner of the establishment. "This is Mayen Nightingale."

"Oh my…" Arata gasps. I flinch, feeling self-conscious. "What a pair you two make! This is perfect!" He claps happily. My head snaps up wide eyed and confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask uncertainly.

His eyes light up, and he swoons. "Oh and a darling voice you ha~ve. You two are just the wizards we need for these brutes. You will fit in beautifully."

"What's the job?" Natsu steps forward, aggressively.

"There's a small group of wizard thieves that keeps attacking my business." He sighs and sits on one of the bar stools. "I can't take any more damage to my livelihood."

"We'll stop them, Mr. Haru. Did you have a plan?" I take a seat beside him.

His head pops up. "Please, call me Arata, darling. I do have a plan, if you both are willing."

Natsu stands beside me with his arms crossed. He huffs. I can't read his expression, but he doesn't seem completely pleased. "What is it?"

Arata doesn't seem to take any offense to the sour dragon slayer. "Well, my establishment is an entertainment place. From singing to dancing shows and from a dance floor to a _private_ dance area. I even hold ballroom parties once a month for the upper class." An uneasy feeling settles in my gut. "My plan was for you two to perform here and take out those hooligans once and for all."

My voice is soft and unsteady. "Perform how?"

"As dancers of course!"

"What?!" is our unison reaction.

He waves off our expressions. "Don't worry! You'll be performing alone together!"


	33. Chapter 32: Dance of Seduction

**_Chapter 32: Dance of Seduction_**

 _How do I get myself into these situations?_ I can hear the crowd gathering and talking on the other side of the curtain. I open it just enough to look at the audience which consists of high class persons formally dressed. Arata is trancing around greeting guests.

Arata had told us his plan was to have the two of us perform at his monthly ball, since he was certain that was going to be the next target. He was overjoyed when he was told Natsu was the fire dragon slayer, so he paired Natsu with his skilled fire dancer. My magic wasn't anything Arata could pair with his performers. I fidgeted as he looked over my figure. I could have sworn that Natsu growled at him. The flamboyant man had decided that I would work with his belly dancers. I wasn't even given a chance to argue before two woman had dragged me to a training area.

Natsu and I were taught separately for the week with little to no interaction between us. Arata had even given us separate rooms in his private performers lodging on opposite sides of the building. He didn't tell us why though. I think was trying to cause tension, but I don't know why. The girls, that trained me, were nice and great teachers. Natsu's teacher was strict and a little rough around the edges. Even though, Natsu and I are performing together, we never practiced once together.

There were a couple days that the fire dancer practiced with me, and one of the girls danced with Natsu. I won't admit it out loud, but I was jealous on those days. I didn't appreciate the leers I got from the other male performers, and I didn't like the pretty girls around the fire dragon slayer. They're prettier than me and of course more talented in their field. It made me feel threatened for some reason.

We practiced from dawn till dusk every day. I would pass out in my room as soon as we were done. There was one night that Natsu, Arata, and I discussed the plan. Natsu and I had sat on a couch together while the business owner sat in front of us with his legs crossed at the knee after practice. He recounted all of the thefts so far. They all had a few things in common.

They took place when there would be the most loot. The criminals always cut the lights and are able to leave before anyone's eyes can adjust. Finally, it always takes place at the stroke of midnight. It was decided that to make the performance more intense and help with the black out that Natsu would be blindfolded. My eyes will automatically adjust. Our performance will take place around midnight, so we will be on stage for quick access. As soon as the lights go out, I will signal to Natsu to take off his blindfold that way he can see in the dark.

Because of the rigorous training, Natsu and I had fallen asleep before we could talk about anything else like the introduction of our routine. My head had fallen onto the pinkette's shoulder. Arata didn't wake us up till the following morning with a large smile on his face. My face still heats up at how we woke up. Natsu had been lying on his back with me on top of him. My hands were on his chest with my head on his shoulder nuzzling his chin. His arms were wrapped around my waist as I slept between his legs. My blush didn't cool down till lunch.

Yesterday, Arata had interrupted my practice with the fire dancer to discuss clothing. The only requirement I gave him was that it had to match my ribbon which had to be a part of the ensemble. He had looked at the color of the fabric and smiled, saying that he could make it work.

That's how I now find myself backstage, waiting for our performance. Natsu and I will be entering the stage from opposite sides, so we still won't see each other since they are blocked off by a thick black curtain.

I play with my hair which is down again. It flows down my back in soft waves done by the female performers. My eyes are lined thickly with charcoal extending to my temples with gold and green eyeshadow. (Think Egyptian) A sparkling gold lipstick makes my lips look shiny and moist. My ribbon is wrapped around my neck and tied in a bow on the back of my neck hidden in my hair. At the elbow of each arm is a soft green fabric covering just above and below the joint. A green and gold bikini top has gold strings connecting one cup to the other. The layer of cool metal drapes against my flat stomach, tickling my belly button. Using makeup, the other dancers were able to hide my Fairy Tail mark. Riding low on my hips is a long forest green skirt. There are gold tassels along the band. The skirt is tied at my right hip allowing a slit along that leg. Tied around my wrist is the black fabric I'll use to blindfold Natsu.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" Arata's voice echoes through the building. "I'd like to thank all of you for attending this month's formal ball! Tonight's performance is special! Let me introduce the beautiful and darkly exotic, Koneko!" My nose scrunches up at the stage name since it means 'kitten'. Smoothing my expression and calming my thundering heart, I gracefully make my way on stage stopping next to Arata. The crowd cheers, and I hear a few whistles. "And her partner, who is equally exotic and puts flames to shame, Kasai!" I use my peripherals to look at my dance partner. I have to fight the blush threatening to overtake my face.

His green eyes are outlined in charcoal making them stick out. A clear gloss makes his lips looks wet. Natsu's torso is bare and painted with red tribal markings. They accent his muscular form in a mouthwatering kind of way. His scarf is wrapped around his neck as usual. A gold band is wrapped around his forearm covering his guild emblem. Low on his hips, showing an Adonis line, are breezy red fabric pants held at the waist and ankles by gold bands.

"This is a dance of seduction!" _Seduction!?_ He opens a hand towards Natsu. "A fire warrior in love…" He opens his other towards me. "…with a wood spirit. A forbidden love as he could burn her at any moment. A bond is formed between to unlikely lovers, but for fear of burning, the wood spirit creates a test for her love. So put your hands together for Koneko and Kasai!" The excitable man leaves the stage and takes a seat in the front row.

I bite my tongue to keep the blush off my face from his description of our performance. I hadn't known any of that. I step just off right stage behind the curtains as a hard, violent, warrior beat starts. Natsu's beginning movements are angular and strong, setting up the image of a powerful warrior. My eyes are entranced by the way his muscles flex and twitch with each stance. I touch my chin to make sure I'm not drooling. The dragon slayer creates bursts of flames from his feet and hands as he performs kicks and punches. The crowd 'oo's and 'aw's.

The music changes slightly adding chimes and a more fluid beat. Natsu's motions slow, and I hear my cue. I step on stage rolling my hips and stomach as I twist my arms above my head. I make my way towards Natsu. His green eyes are darker than usual, and his pupils are dilated. I spin around the wizard placing a hand under his chin so he follows my movements. My fingers slip from his chin as I dance away shaking my hips to the beat. He licks his lips, which I don't remember being part of the performance.

We start our intricate dance together. He grabs my wrist, pulling me to his chest. Natsu leans forward forcing me to bend back. I roll my torso, pushing him to stand up. A fire burst from his hand, so I jump back putting my hand to my forehead and bending back as if afraid of the fire. He controls the fire to twist around his body like a serpent as he performs strong movements. The entire time of his dance, I move around the stage with segmented movements and fluid arms. He sends the fire at me, and I look away. It stops a few inches from me, before going back to the dragon slayer.

This is where the dangerous part is supposed to come in as the clock closes in on midnight. I untie the blindfold from my wrist and show it to the audience with a flourish. I spin and dance till I end up behind Natsu, tying the fabric tight as the crowd gasps. He pulls me to his chest, our faces a breath away from each other. I can smell fire and cinnamon. My hands on his chest, and I can feel his heart thundering in his chest. He spins me away with fire connecting us. I can feel the heat around my wrist, but it does not touch me or burn.

He dances around me, controlling the fire as he did before. It comes alive and twists around my form. My hands are above my head with my wrists touching. My head falls back, and my eyes close. I can feel my hair brush against my lower back. I roll my stomach and move my hips side to side and up and down. I lean back, bending my knees till I am almost on the floor with Natsu fire still around me. Using just my core strength and legs, I bring myself back to a standing position.

I open my eyes as the loop of fire around my wrist pulls me towards the dancing Natsu. The fire curls and wraps around the two of as his hand grips my hip. He twists his body, so I lean back over his leg and am held up only by his arms. Our faces come close together again as the clock chimes, signally midnight.

Just as suspected, the lights go out, and there is a shout of confusion from the crowd. With one hand on his chest, I reach around and untie the blindfold quickly. It falls to the ground, and Natsu blinks, able to see as well as I can. He rights our position, and we look out at the crowd. Two men stick out as they move flawlessly in the darkness.

Reacting, we jump off the stage. The two men spin towards us as we charge at them. Their eyes are wide in surprise, but they recover fast. I take the one closest to me. He is on the leaner muscular side and very tall. He looks to be in his twenties even though he has white hair tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He has on a tight black muscle shirt and black baggy pants.

I send a spinning kick to head which he ducks to dodge. Now that I'm closer, I can see brown eyes and filthy skin with a crooked nose and a scar from his temple down his neck. "What the hell?!" His voice is too high pitched to be attractive for a man.

He blocks and dodges my series of kicks and punches. "We won't let you guys continue stealing!" He goes on the offensive. I bend back dodging a punch. I kick up my knee, sending it into his stomach. He stumbles back, holding his stomach. "Reequip! Supaiku Muchi *****!" A pair of segmented blade whips appear in my hands.

"You're a wizard!" He glares, but it changed into a leer as his eyes trace my exposed figure. "A sexy wizard." He licks his lips.

I shiver in disgust. I flick my wrist, sending a metal whip at him. My eyes widen. "What the…" It seems to bounce away from him. His smirk makes my blood boil. I send attack after attack with my whips, but each on misses. "What is going on?!"

He cackles. "I am Ningyō Gōtō! I use Puppet Magic! I can control any nonliving object!" My eyes widen. "I see you realize it. You're weapons won't work on me!" My whips disappear in a flash of light. "Good girl. You know it's pointless, so why don't you just come with me and be my pet."

My eyes narrow, and I growl. "No way!"

"Just take a look around!" I take a quick glance. All of the guest haven't moved from their chairs. The fabric that had been over the chairs has wrapped around them, immobilizing them. Natsu is fighting the other criminal. Bursts of flames coming from both of them. _A fire wizard!_ "There's no one to help you, and no weapon you reequip is going to work!"

I clench my fists and snap my head back towards Ningyō. I charge at him which seems to be a surprise. He dodges. I continue pass him, reequipping a dagger into my hand quickly. I stab the large knife into his shadow cast by the fire from the other battle. I jump back up.

I smirk as he tries to move but finds himself unable. "What the fuck?!"

I walk around to stand in front of him. "Reequiping isn't the only magic I use. I use Shadow Magic as well." His eyes widen. "Now, you're immobilized." I turn my back on him, planning to go help Natsu. A low chuckle makes me turn back around.

"I might not be able to move, but I don't need to." My eyes widen. I dive out of the way of flying silverware. I jump and flip out of the way of various attacks from random objects. I land on all fours panting heavily. A large statue comes flying at me. Unable to jump out of the way, I send out a pulse of magic and sink into my shadow. I rise out of another shadow a few feet away.

I repeat this trick a few more times, till I am panting and sweating from magic exhaustion. Ningyō is smiling and laughing at me. I growl and without thinking thrust my hand out towards him. My shadow juts out pass me at the stationary victim in five separate spears. One slices his arm as he dives out of the way. My eyes widen as my vision blurs slightly. "Wh-What?"

He laughs stalking towards me slowly. "Did you really think I wasn't trying to figure out how you froze me? As soon as I found that little dagger, I simply moved it." I crawl backwards from him. He leans down. "I win, kitten."

I try to lunge at him but gasp as I am pulled to the ground. I turn my head as my arms are pulled behind my back. Metal cords are tightly wrapped around my wrists. I struggle against my bindings.

"You're coming with us." He leans down to pick me up. He stumbles back as I kick him in the stomach. He growls and more metal cords tie my ankles together. "Keep it up and see what happens."

Ningyō throws me over his shoulder. "Natsu!" I scream, struggling. I hear the shout of my name. The thief carrying me uses his magic to shove a fabric napkin in my mouth, gagging me. I continue to squirm.

"Saru! We're outta here!" He turns towards the entrance which lets me see Saru starting a large fire which I knew would occupy Natsu long enough for these guys to get away. The other criminal catches up as Ningyō runs. Saru also has white hair, but it is shorter. They must be brothers with how similar they facial structure is. His eyes are hazel, and his nose is crooked as well. He is more muscular than Ningyō and a little shorter. I continue to wiggle on my capture's shoulder making him unbalanced. "Damnit! Saru, knock the bitch out!"

The other listens to him and punches me in the temple. I go out like a light with the last thing I hear is Natsu's angered voice. "Mayen!"

 **0-0-0**

 ***Supaiku Muchi: spiked whips**


	34. Chapter 33: Save me

**_Chapter 33: Save me_**

My throbbing temple and mumbled voices are what I wake up to. I lift my head up and open my eyes. My vision is blurry at first but clears up after a few blinks. I find myself in a bright wooden room. My arms feel numb, so I try to move them. When I can't, I look up to see them tied above my head to a wooden beam behind me. My ankles are tied with rope, now, too. I am still in my dancing outfit, thankfully. The napkin is still stuffed in my mouth.

There's nothing else in the room and only one entrance. I try to use my magic, but I don't have any left. I must not have been asleep long enough to regain it. I use my tongue to prod at the fabric, trying to push it out of my mouth.

Ningyō steps into the room. A lecherous smirk stretches across his lips when he sees I'm awake. I glare at him which makes him chuckle. "Oh? Still got some fight in you." He crouches down in front of me.

I spit out the makeshift gag. "Fuck off!"

He clicks his tongue. "Now, now, that's no way to talk to your new owner."

"I'm owned by no one!" I spit in his face.

The man growls, wiping off his face. I gasp as my head snaps to the side. My cheek and jaw throbbing from his hand. He pulls out a strip of fabric and makes a new gag that ties behind my head. My mind is still reeling from the hit, so I don't resist. "You'll learn who you belong to soon enough." He grabs my chin roughly between his forefinger and his thumb, turning my head towards him. He licks his lips, looking down at my body. "Yeah, soon enough."

I tear my head out of his hold. Ningyō just stands up and leaves the room, laughing. My chin falls to my chest; my hair covering my face. The right side of my face is throbbing from the temple hit and the slap. _Natsu save me…please._

Sometime later, someone enters the room. I don't lift my head to see. I gasp and tears prick my eyes as the person yanks my head back by my hair. Ningyō is sneering down at me with a glint in his eyes that makes me nervous. It looks like he took a shower, but it didn't make him any better looking. He bends down, pulling my head to the side, and he licks my ear.

My eyes widen, and I start struggling. I bend my legs, trying to kick at him, but he just stands to the side of me. I protest angrily against the gag in my mouth, but it's all muffled.

"So pretty." He whispers. He pulls back just enough to watch his finger as he traces my chin and down my neck. The closer he gets to my breasts the more my eyes fill with tears. "So smooth." His finger brushes over the swell of my breast, making me close my eyes tight. "So mine." _No…please…Natsu hurry._

His breath is hot and unwanted against my neck. The hand in my hair tightening as I try to stop him. Ningyō's hand gropes my breast, making me clench my eyes shut. A single tear trails down my cheek. His tongue flattens against my neck, giving it a long lick. His disgusting hand presses against my stomach and starts to trail downwards.

A loud crash outside of the room causes his hand to stop at the band of my pants. He pulls away, keeping his hand in my hair. A sharp pain filled cry and a roar shake the room. _Natsu._ Ningyō growls and curses lowly. He turns back towards me, and I glare at him. He snarls and yanks on my hair, making me let out a muffled cry out of pain.

A muffled scream tears from my throat as my eyes widen from shock and pain when he chomps down on my neck. He doesn't break the skin, but it will leave a nasty bruise. "I'll be back for you." He growls in my ear before slamming my head against the wooden beam I'm tied to.

 _Natsu._

"Mayen!" A loud roar echoes through the darkness. The abyss fades away to a forest.

My eyes widen at what I see. The child version of myself is now a teenager. She is in a cage surrounded by grown men. A silver collar is clamped around her neck with a chain running from it to her shackled wrists and then her chained ankles. Her green eyes are wide with fear as she curls up in the corner of the cage. Something is trembling in her tussled hair. Her clothes are torn and cuts and bruises litter her trembling form. I rush to the cage without thinking and find myself inside.

The men are snickering and looking at her like she is a piece of meat. There is another roar of my name, but closer. The men turn their backs to the cage and ready various weapons.

"Aniki!" Her terrified voice echoes through the clearing. _Big brother?_ A large shadow overtakes the clearing, and there is a roar. "Iggy!" She looks up at the sky with a relieved tear filled look.

Darkness returns. _Is he really my big brother?_ A pulse of pain makes me gasp and grab my head. _Why does my head hurt?_

"Kitten." The smell of fire wraps around me, soothing my head ache. A hot breath on my shoulder makes me shiver in delight, so different from Ningyō. A warm hand caresses my side. A solid body presses against my back. I feel safe in the muscular arms wrapping around my waist. "Relax, Kitten. I'll take care of you." I lean into the warm welcoming hold.

The dragon slayer kicks in the door to the room that the scent of apples is wafting from. He crouches on the fallen door, looking around the room. His green eyes are sharp and look more dangerous and wild with the charcoal lining them. His skin has taken on a dragon scale like quality under his eyes and down his arms to his hands that have clawed. Natsu didn't need to go into his dragon mode, but, when that skinny bastard smelled like Mayen and started talking like he owned her, the pinkette had fallen to his rage.

There in the center of the room is a limp Mayen, tied to a wooden beam with her hands above her head. Staying in the doorway, he takes in her form slowly. She seems to be unharmed. Her skin still smooth like crème that he wants to lick up. Natsu is still running off his dragon instinct. The voice of the human part of his brain is too soft for him to hear. He growls low in throat. She is too beautiful for her own good. His instincts are calling for him to take what is his, but he holds back not knowing exactly what had happened to her.

A low growl stirs me from the darkness. I groan at the throbbing pain in my head. The scent of fire coils around me, following me from my inner mind to reality. I whimper softly, wanting more of the relaxing scent. It comes out muffled, reminding me that I am gagged. I lift my head slowly, my vision slightly blurred from the pain and a swollen eye that my hair is covering. My heart swells at the sight of Natsu.

His expression is dark and angry, and his stance holds a promise of danger. I don't feel scared, though. I feel safe now that he's here. I cry out his name, but it's muffled by the gag. His eyes darken at the sight of the fabric around my mouth. The scales under his eyes paired with the charcoal makes him look feral and sexy.

I struggle against my binds, trying to get to him with tears in my eyes. I am so relieved to see him. He crouches down in front of me and rips off the ropes around my ankle with his claws. The skin is sore from my struggles and rubbed raw. Natsu cuts the gag off and tosses it to the side. I gasp. "Natsu, you came for me."

"I'll always come for you." His voice is deeper than usual and growling. His clawed hands cups my unbruised cheek, and I lean into the warm palm as he cuts my wrists loose. The skin under the rope is the same as my ankles. He brushes the redness with his thumb, careful of his claw. Natsu helps me stand without breaking eye contact. His brow furrows.

Natsu takes a gentle hold of her chin pulling her closer. They both realize for the first time that she is a bit shorter than him. Without her heels, Mayen only comes to his chin. He reaches his other hand and brushes the hair out of her face. A deep growl rumbles from his throat at the dark bruise on her cheek. His grip on her chin tightens, unconsciously. Her soft whimper makes him relax his hold immediately.

He looks at her eyes but she is looking down and away from him. Natsu lets her pull her chin from his hand and turn her head away. Her shoulders tense at the threatening growl that comes from him. The room's temperature rises a few degrees with his anger. A gentle touch of a claw on her neck makes her flinch.

Natsu's rage starts building again at the dark claiming mark on her neck. A hand tangles in the hair at the base of her neck, pulling her against his chest. His eyes never leaving the mark on her neck. His inner dragon is scratching at the back of his mind to be let out and mark her. The bastard had tried to claim her what wasn't his to claim. _He didn't break the skin though, so she's still free for the taking._ The dragon growls at him. She starts trembling in his arms. Fearful that his anger is towards her. He looks down and sees her staring up at him. Her eyes are begging for forgiveness. _Mine._

My hands are trembling against Natsu's powerful chest. The hand in my hair and the one on my shoulder make me feel warm and safe. I can't stop my body from shaking, though, as his anger rolls over me. He's been silently staring at the mark I know has to be on my neck for a full minute. It makes me feel that he is angry at me for letting Ningyō bite me.

His green eyes meet hers. The hand in her hair tightens, making the shadow wizard whimper softly. His pupils dilate from the sound. Natsu's lips descend on glossy ones in an urgent kiss. The hand on her neck slides down her body, coming to rest on her lower back. He uses it to pull her flush against his hard body.

Her eyes fall closed, and her hands tangle in his hair, tugging him closer. She opens her mouth to his questing tongue, letting him claim her mouth. He groans as her taste tantalizes his tongue once again. The kiss's roughness stems from the need to know that she is really back in his arms and okay. His tongue maps out every bump and valley of her mouth, before coaxing her tongue to tangle with his. His inner dragon calms slightly when only her taste is on his tongue.

Mayen moans softly into the kiss as the fire dragon slayer's spicy taste tingles her taste buds. She presses her mouth against his as her tongue battles his. The kiss slows to a passionate dance of tongues as their need for reassurance lowers.

Natsu's dragon mode drains from him. The scales smooth back to his tan skin, and his hands unclaw. His thumb rubs against her lower back. He swallows the soft purring coming from the woman in his arms. She relaxes in his arms, leaning against him. Their tongue rub against each other in slow strokes. Mayen sucks softly on the wet appendage.

The taller wizard separates their lips to breathe. They pant softly against each other's lips, eyes opening slowly to take in the appearance of the other. Both of their lips are puffy from the rough kiss. Cheeks are flushed and pupils blown wide.

"Natsu." I give a breathy whisper against his lips. My voice trembles as tears pool in my eyes. His eyes widen. I bury my face in his chest with shaking shoulders. "You came for me. You really did. Thank you." My voice breaks as I am overtaken by sobs. I cling to him, desperately.

His grip tightens around me. His chin rests on top of my head. Natsu's voice is soft and caressing as he rubs my lower back. "I'll always come for you, Mayen. I…" His voice fades off as he decides to not say whatever he was going to. The muscles under my hands tense. Natsu speaks soft and slow as if trying not to scare me away. "Did he…?" He isn't able to finish the sentence, but I know what he is trying to say.

I tense in his arms but relax as his hand caresses my back. I mumble into his chest, not wanting to look at him. "No, you came before he could go too far." He relaxes as well. I put my hands on his chest and push softly. I stay in his arms and look up at him. "Thank you, Natsu."

He shakes his head, leaning in to press his forehead against mine. "Don't thank me, Mayen. I shouldn't have let him take you in the first place. I'm sorry."

I place a finger against his lips. I cup his cheek. "Shh, don't talk like that. You have nothing to be sorry for." I brush my lips against his gently.

"Mayen." He gasps.

I nuzzle his neck, letting his body heat seep into me. "Can we leave?" Instead of answering, Natsu picks me up bridal style. I try to argue, but he silences me by swooping in for a kiss. I pant, blushing as he pulls away with his disarming smile. I smile and hide my head in his neck, wrapping my arms around his neck as he carries me.

We walk into the _Dancing Dragon_ and are greeted by the other performers and a worried Arata. Natsu just brushes them off and continues walking till we get to what I suspect to be his room. I apologize and tell them where the thieves are as we walk pass, but Arata just smiles knowingly.

Natsu drops me on his bed. I huff. "Natsu! What was that for?!" He just laughs and smiles. He brushes his fingers through my hair, making me blush. His thumb brushes against the bruise on my cheek, making me flinch.

"I should've fried him to a crisp." I smile as his low growl. I place my hand over his as he holds my cheek.

The reality of the situation crashes down on me, making me blush heavily. I am sitting on Natsu's bed, in a provocative dance outfit with him standing between my legs. Natsu is only in his pants and scarf with his hand on my cheek. Our earlier kiss makes heat thrum through my veins. I look away nervously.

Natsu picks up on my nerves and pulls my face to look at him. "What's wrong, Mayen?"

"Wh-what does this mean?" I look up with large green eyes.

He looks to the side with a blush on his cheeks and scratches the back of his head nervously. "Um…well…I…uh…" I giggle behind my hand at how cute he looks.

I take his hand, stopping his stuttering. I don't look away from his hand. "I like you, Natsu. I know with Lisanna back that you might not want to be together, but…" My eyes widen as his lips crash against mine to stop my rambling.

He pulls away with a serious look on his face. "I don't have feelings for her anymore, just you, Mayen. I would like to be together…if you want." He adds the last part as an afterthought. His eyes look to the side with an adorable blush on his cheeks.

I smile brightly with a blush on my cheeks. I pull him in for another kiss. I lick his lips, and he lets me in with a groan. His tongue comes to play with mine. The kiss is slow and passionate. It's a calm twisting of tongues that leaves us both breathless. My hands are cupping his face while his are on either side of my hips on the bed. We pull away for air. "I want to, Natsu. I feel safe with you."

His face breaks out in a brilliant smile. The dragon slayer presses his lips against mine. He gently pushes me back onto the bed, lying his body over mine without placing his full weight on me. Our lips massage against each other, and our tongues play. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

I pant as he breaks our lip lock to brush his lips along my chin. He places butterfly kisses down my neck and shoulder then does the same to the other side. When he brushes the bruise on my neck, I tense up. He pauses with his lips against the mark. Natsu caresses my side and hip with one hand, the other holds him up. I relax under his touch, slowly. He places soft kisses on the mark. His tongue laves the area, making me tremble in pleasure.

I bare my neck to his ministrations. The larger body over me makes me feel warm and safe. He gently nips at the skin, placing his own mark on top of the unwanted one. I moan, arching against him. "N-Natsu."

He licks at his mark, nipping his way back up to my lips. Our mouths meet in a slow sensual kiss. I stare into his green eyes. He brushes my hair out of my face. "Rest, Mayen."

I go to argue, but he silences me with a quick kiss. Blushing, I crawl up the bed and slip under the covers. His laugh makes me smile as I fall asleep.


	35. Chapter 34: Best Partner

**_Chapter 34: Best Partner_**

I had woken the next morning in the protective embrace of a sleeping dragon slayer. I had felt so warm and safe that I had fallen asleep again. Once he had found out what happened, Arata had allowed us two more nights at his employee lodging with free admission to the _Dancing Dragon_. Natsu had agreed quickly, not letting me out of his sight the whole time. I didn't complain though. I knew he just needed to reassure himself that I was fine, even though I was fully healed the next day, yet for some reason the mark he left had stayed. We had shared a few kisses during our stay and slept together at night.

When we got back to the guild, we didn't hide our affections for each other, but we didn't announce it either. It didn't take long for the entire guild to find out. Juvia and Lucy were the firsts to find out since they had asked about the job, and I told them what happened. They were happy for us. It wasn't completely obvious when we first got back, because Natsu and I would just be closer than usual. We didn't kiss in public, usually just when we trained or relaxed together. Mirajane was the next to figure it out. She had noticed how close Natsu and I were sitting next to each other and how protective the pinkette had become. She was surprised since she thought Natsu had liked her sister, but she told me that, when she thought about it, Natsu never acted the way he does around me around Lisanna.

The incident that revealed our relationship to the whole guild happened about two weeks after we got back. Neither of us had taken any jobs during that time. I was still recovering emotionally the first few days, but whenever I tried to go to the job board after that, Natsu would distract me somehow. We relaxed at the guild together. Natsu still started a bunch of fights and tried to fight Gildarts at times. It was a boring day, so most of the guild was at the indoor pool. A blush had been on my cheeks all day because I had worn a bikini, and Natsu wouldn't stop staring at me. Lisanna had worn a bikini, too, with a skirt that tied at her hip, but Natsu didn't seem to even notice with his eyes following me everywhere. She had been trying for Natsu's attention for the whole two weeks, too.

Lucy had convinced members of the guild to play a pool game called chicken. It was a partner game, so I thought Natsu and I would pair up. Lisanna had a different idea. She had begged Natsu to be her partner, going as far as to tear up, so, to keep her from crying and facing the wrath of her siblings, Natsu had agreed. I was a little disappointed feeling a twinge of jealousy and possessiveness, but I brushed it off and dragged Gajeel into the game as my partner. I don't think Natsu liked that very much, because with each round of the game his glare at Gajeel kept getting worse.

While Natsu's hands had stayed near Lisanna's ankles, Gajeel's kept moving. One round they would be at my ankles, another on my knees. When we'd win a round, I would pull his head back by his bangs and smile at him while he pats my thigh. I didn't really notice or care, because Gajeel and I's relationship is completely platonic in a sibling kinda way. Natsu didn't seem to see it that way when Gajeel's hands gripped my thighs since I was falling backwards from a hard push from Lisanna. The jealous pinkette had growled, throwing Lisanna off his shoulders, and tackled the iron dragon slayer making me fall into the water with a yelp, swallowing water. Gray had been quick to help me out of the water, since I was coughing it up from the surprised fall. Natsu attacked Gray shouting not to touch me when the ice wizard had grabbed my waist to sit me on the pool edge.

Juvia and Lucy had been rubbing my back while Erza broke up the three way fight. The confused and angered Titania had demanded an explanation from the pinkette. The dragon slayer, afraid of the redhead's wrath but still full of possession and jealousy, had said and I quote, "I don't like them touching my kitten." The guild had been shocked at what he said. Their shock didn't last long when he had swam over to me to make sure I was okay from the fall. I had smiled and gave him a small kiss, before bonking him on the head and telling him he doesn't need to be jealous of our friends which received a laugh.

Levy had noticed something different about my seal when she saw it at the pool and, after some research, said that it had broken slightly from a pulse of magic energy. We discussed possible reasons and figured it was from that pill Mystogan had me take. My magic store is slightly larger than it had been but over half of it is still pouring out of my body. I've been training with my new amount of magic, trying to recall my shadow magic, while Levy started more research.

It's been about a month since that incident. Natsu has been going on an insane amount of missions. At first, I was worried, thinking he didn't want to be around me anymore, but he had assured me that wasn't it. Natsu took me on several of the missions after that. Now that I think about it, the entire guild was taking jobs left and right.

When not on a mission with the energetic pinkette, I was at the unusually empty guild which is where I find myself now. I'm sitting at the bar enjoying my usual when a concerned Lucy takes the seat next to me with Plu. The blonde waves over Mirajane before telling us the unusual visit from Cana she had last night.

"And that's what happened, Mira, Mayen!" Lucy looks at us, panicked. I was surprised that the drunk wizard would talk about leaving the guild. "Cana didn't even tell me why! What's up with her?"

Mira giggles as she washes a mug. "It's fine. Cana always says that around this time."

I tilt my head in confusion with a slice of apple hanging from my mouth. Lucy beats me to the question. "Around this time?" Natsu dashes pass us with Happy. A large smile on both of their faces as they go to the work board. I smile at the two. "Hey!" Lucy turns towards them. "If you're going on a job, take me!"

He jogs pass us in the other direction, going towards the door. "Sorry, but I'll be going alone for now!"

"We'll hang out with you when we get back!" Happy shouts over his shoulder as he flies.

I hide a laugh behind my hand as the over excited Natsu runs into an almost naked Gray. The ice wizard butts head with Natsu. "Watch where you're running, you hothead!"

"And you're in my way, Fruit of the Gloom!" Natsu retorts.

Happy breaks up the fight before it can start. "Do the two of you have time to be fighting?"

I simply watch in amusement. Gray comes to the bar as Natsu makes his way out of the guild. I roll my eyes with a smile and sink into my shadow.

I rise out of a tree's shadow slightly ahead of a running Natsu. I stand in his way with a smile. He skids to a halt and stares at me in surprise. Happy flies around me energetically. "How'd you get here, so fast!? You were at the guild! Wait! You're not Mayen, are you?" I ignore the rambling cat and walk up to the still stunned Natsu.

"How'd you get in front of us?" He looks me straight in the eye, now that I'm as tall as him in my heels.

I laugh. "I used my Shadow Magic. I can travel through shadows. You were in such a hurry, I didn't get to say goodbye and good luck." I place a hand on my hip, pouting. Natsu blinks before giving me his signature smile. "Still not going to tell me why you're going mission crazy?" He scratches the back of his head and chuckles nervously. I roll my eyes, taking that as my answer. "Just be careful, Natsu. I might not be at the guild when you get back."

His smile drops, and he stares at me. "Why?"

I smile. "I'm thinking of going on a mission with Lucy. It looks like she's in need of some rent money, and we can take a higher paying mission together."

Natsu takes my hand, pulling me into his chest. "If you do, you be careful." His hand tightens around mine. "I won't be there to protect you if something happens."

I cup his cheek and smile sweetly. "I'll be fine. Now you get going, you have a job to do." He nuzzles my hand against his face, kissing the palm. He smiles and nods, taking off again with a wave. I walk back into the shadow of the tree to come back out in the guild.

I take my seat back at the bar beside Lucy who is resting back against the bar looking at the guild. I look around. Some of the older wizards, the Thunder Legion, the new members, and the S-class wizards are lounging around the guild. Panther Lilly is sparring in his original form with Erza. Lisanna and Wendy are talking to Carla. "There are people who are working their butts off," Lucy huffs next to me, "but there are people who are just doing the usual, so I have no idea what exactly…"

"You'll know three days from now." Mira says vaguely.

I laugh at the whine coming from the blonde. "Lucy, did you want to go on a job together? It'll pass the time while we wait for the reason behind all this chaos." She looks at me with sparkling eyes as she nods excitedly.

We took a simple mission with high pay. It was successful, and we returned the day before Mira said we'd learn whatever we didn't know.

I'm sitting at the bar in the guild, facing the stage. The crowd in the guild is enormous. It looks like most of the guild is here. Sipping on my tea that Mira gave me before she disappeared, I look for Juvia and Lucy. I spot them in the crowd and make my way between them just in time for the Master to appear on stage with Mira, Erza, and Gildarts.

"Fairy Tail! As we have done since days long past," Master Makarov starts, "I will now announce the participants in this year's S Class Wizard Advancement Exam!" My eyes widen. _S-Class Exam? No wonder Natsu and the guild has been so rambunctious._ The crowd cheers.

"Everyone, quiet down!" Erza commands. The ruckus simmers down.

"The Master isn't finished speaking yet." Gildart's voice demands attention which quiets the whole guild.

"This year's exam will take place on Tenroujima! It is holy ground for our guild." There is collective surprise through the crowd. "Each of your powers, hearts, and souls…I have judged them all this past year…" The master puts in his dramatic pauses. "There will be eight participants!"

The crowd holds its breath for the names to be called. "Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Juvia Lockser!"

"Huh? Juvia is participating?" I can feel the surprise rolling off of her.

I place a hand on her shoulder and smile. "Congrats." She smiles back at me.

"Elman! Alberona Cana! Freed Justine! Levy McGarden! Mest Gryder!" The last name makes me tilt my head. _Mest Gryder? Why do I know that name?_ Ignoring the nagging feeling in my head, I turn my attention back to the master. "This time, only one of you will pass. The exam will take place in a week, so each of you, prepare yourselves!"

The guild was already starting a party, while the four remained on stage. I glance around and see Natsu talking smack to Gray which makes me smile. Juvia was a ball of nerves at my side, so I turn my attention to my dear friend.

My focus is stolen by the master. "As this is the first time for some of you, let me explain the rules."

Mira speaks up for the first time. "Each of the eight selected participants, please select a partner within the week of preparation." _Partner?_ I glance over at Natsu, who is looking back at me. Happy is standing at his feet. I smile and give him an approving nod, knowing who would be best as his partner for something this important.

"There are two rules for the partners you can choose." Erza continues. "One: They must be a member of Fairy Tail. Two: You cannot partner with S Class Wizards."

"The contents of the exam itself will be announced once you arrive at Tenroujima. But this time, Erza will be blocking your progress." That admission from the Master sends a gasp of fear through the crowd around us.

Mira smiles innocently. "I'll also help out to get in your way!" The fear seems to grow, making me raise an eyebrow.

"No complaining!" Gildart's speaks up again. "All S Class wizards have gone through the same path…" Realization hits me. Gildart's is participating, too. I know Natsu will be happy about that.

"The eight selected participants and their chosen partners will assemble at Hargeon Part in one week. That is all!" The master ends the presentation.

The crowd splits and relaxes around the guild. I find myself sitting next to Natsu with Happy on the table. On the right side of the table is Gray and Lucy. Across from me is Juvia and Wendy with Carla on the table, and on the left is Elfman and Lisanna.

"This year's gonna be tougher than ever." A shockingly fully dressed Gray breaks the ice.

"I'm surprised that it's the first time for all of you." Lucy leans on her elbows on the table.

"I'm fired up!" I smile at the excited dragon slayer beside me as I sit back against the bench back. "I'm gonna become S Class for sure!" He breathes fire into the air.

"The path to becoming S Class just got farther away for Elfman the Man!" The big teddy bear of a man freaks as Natsu continues to breathe fire into the air. I poke him in the side to make him stop while Lisanna calms her brother.

His fire is cut off as he grabs his side and looks at me wide eyed. My eyes shine with mischief at what I just stumbled upon. My attention is brought to Lucy when she mentions Bickslow and Freed as a team. "So then, has everyone decided on their partners?"

"I'm partnering with Happy!" Natsu looks at his little blue friend.

The girls seem surprised. Lisanna speaks up. "You're not partnering with Mayen?"

Before the pinkette can answer, I explain. "I wouldn't have agreed even if he had asked me. I would've told him to pick the blue hairball. Something this important, he needs to partner with someone he's been with for a long time. Natsu and Happy have perfect teamwork." They look at me wide eyed, not expecting such a response. The fire dragon smiles at me and slyly puts his hand on top of mine and squeezes gently. My heart flutters at the sweet gesture.

"She's a useless wizard anyway, and would hold Natsu back!" Happy raises a paw.

It's actually Natsu the hits the cat on the head. Not hard enough to hurt him, of course. "She's not useless, and she wouldn't hold anyone back." Natsu looks over the table at each of his friends. "I'm not going to go easy, even on my friends. So then…" He and Happy take off through the guild. "…we can't hang around here! Time to train!"

I laugh at the retreating duo. My attention is caught by my nervous blue haired friend. "Um…Juvia would like to withdraw from this exam…"

"Why?" Wendy gasps.

"Because…" I can see the blush on her cheek, so I smile. The rest of her sentence is mumbled.

Gray leans towards her. "What was that?"

"Because, Juvia…" She mumbles again. Lucy leans over to Gray and whispers the reason to him. _Bad idea, Lu._ And I'm right, when Juvia turns angry and yells at Lucy. "Gray-sama…Are you planning on partnering with Lucy?!"

"Sorry, but I've already decided on my partner." Gray looks at his partner that walked up.

It's Loke or Leo, whatever I feel like calling him. "Long time no see, everyone."

"We promised a year ago." Gray explains as Leo leans over the back of the bench between him and a confused Lucy.

"Lucy…Sorry, but I'll be lifting our contract during the period of the exam. There's no need to worry. I traveled through the gate with my own magic power. So I won't use up your magic power." Loke takes off his jacket to get comfortable, sitting next to me closer to Lucy.

Elman makes a valid point. "But are you technically a member of the guild, Loke?"

He takes off his tie and unbuttons his shirt. He lets it fall off his shoulders to show a light green Fairy Tail mark still between his shoulder blades. "I am still a Fairy Tail wizard. With pride in my guild, I will make Gray an S Class wizard."

"I'm countin' on ya!" Gray crosses his arms.

"Leave it to me." The two men share a look. I raise an eyebrow at the closeness between them.

Gray turns to Juvia. "And there you go. You'd better give me your best shot. Let's have a passionate battle, just like old times!"

I can see Juvia's imagination taking over. I shake my head. "I'll partner with Juv."

"Really?" The other's look at me in surprise.

"Of course. We're close friends, so we don't have to worry about the bond. My close range attacks will complement Juv's long range water attacks."

"What if you have to fight Natsu?" Lucy asked concerned.

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm not going to hold back all because I'm in a relationship. If I did, he would be furious and say he doesn't deserve S Class if it's just handed to him."

"MayMay" Juvia's voice is soft as she looks at me.

I stand up and walk around the table, taking her hands in mine. "I promise to give it my all to make you S Class, Juv. It's the least I can do for such a great friend as you."

Juvia smiles and nods with an affirmative hum.


	36. Chapter 35: Who's the Lucky One?

**Author's Note: No Jalis, there isn't a Dragon mate Mark...yet...it was just a hickey. That's why I tried to put emphasis on not breaking skin. When she sleeps and heals, you could say the darkness only heals what she wants healed. Thanks for reading! Reviews mean a lot. If you guys haven't seen this episode (98 Who's the Lucky One) yet, you need to see it.** **It is hilarious.** **This is the inspiration for my Freed one shot in my 5 Fairy Knights, if you haven't read it.**

 ** _Chapter 35: Who's the Lucky One?_**

Juvia and I make it to the Hargeon port. I'm surprised to see Lucy with Cana, Wendy with Mest, and Gajeel with Levy. I ignore the nagging feeling in the back of my mind when I look at Mest. Off to the side, Natsu is excitedly talking to Happy with his back to me. He suddenly stops midsentence and spins around towards me. "Mayen?"

I smile and wave. "Hello, Natsu."

He walks over with Happy flying behind him. "What are you doing here?"

I roll my eyes and point to the woman beside me who is staring at Gray. "I'm Juv's partner."

He tenses and stares into my eyes with a serious look. "I won't go easy on you, if we have to fight, kitten." He whispers my pet name.

"I'd be angry if you did." I raise an eyebrow and smile. He blinks and then smiles at me.

The large ship with the Fairy Tail emblem on the main sail shows up, shortly after. The master welcomes us one after making sure that everyone was there with a partner. Lisanna is on board, saying that she is helping with cooking and such at the camp sight. The teams break up onto different parts of the boat. I feel bad, seeing Natsu overcome with motion sickness. I want to help him, but we are now enemies till the exam is over.

The longer we are on the ship, the warmer the weather gets. It gets to the point where I change into a bikini and rest against the main mast. I can hear Lucy complaining about the heat, making me smile. I look up at my partner who is still dressed up in her winter clothing. "Juv, you have to be melting in that. Just looking at you makes me feel hotter."

"Juvia is not hot…" I follow her intense gaze to a splayed out sleeping, nude Gray. "But you could say that… Gray's naked body is hot!" I roll my eyes at her antics, closing them with a smile.

"It's in sight." Loke says as he leans against the side of the ship.

I groan as I get up to look at our destination. My eyes widen at the majestic beauty of it. It's a lower level island with a gargantuan tree holding up a second level.

Now with our final destination in sight, everyone seems to have shaken off the effects of the hot weather. "Have we arrived?" Gray stands up.

Lucy does as well. "That's Tenroujima?!"

"Wow…" Wendy's voice is full of amazement. "Even from here, I feel magic power in the air around the island." I nod without thought. Something on the island feels familiar, but I don't know why. It's not the island itself.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the master. "It's said that long ago, there were fairies on that island. Also, in reference to the very first Fairy Tail master, there's Mavis Vermilion's Sleeping Ground!" _First master?_

"What's with those clothes?!" Gray points at the master's floral shirt and shorts.

Makarov pulls out a fan. "After all, it's hot! Now, I will announce your first trial." I stand up next to my teammate. "You see the smoke rising over the shore?" I turn my head enough to see what he is talking about. I am quick to memorize the location. "First, head over there. You'll find 8 passages, but only one team can enter each passage. And at the end of each passage, this will happen." The master summons a chart. It shows eight passages with different marks. Four tunnels lead to two battles between the respective teams. Mira, Erza, and Gildarts are each in separate tunnels, and the final passage has nothing. "Only the teams that get through this will pass the first trial." The master explains each passage and the meaning behind each. "So, get going!"

Juvia and I share a look. We had trained together for that whole week, so we can read each other with a simple look or body language. We look up in surprise when Natsu and Happy hit a rune barrier. Out over the sea, Bickslow and Freed are already flying to the island. I hold a hand out for Juvia, just as Levy changes the rune to let herself and Gajeel out.

She takes my hand. Feeling a bit mischievous I call out. "We'll see you all on the island!" They all turn towards us with wide eyes. "Shadow Door!" Juvia and I sink into our shadows, waving at the others who are stuck and too stunned to speak.

We rise out of a shadow cast by a rock near the entrances. It looks like one tunnel was already picked by Freed and Bickslow. I let Juvia pick since it is her exam. I follow her into her chosen path 'D'. "Are you ready, May?"

"I'm always ready, Juv. Let's kick ass!" We share a smile and start running.

I look around the tunnel. "Why did you pick this one?"

She doesn't look back at me. "This was the only one that Juvia felt water in. Juvia figured if we end up having to fight, that Juvia should pick the one that would benefit us."

I smile widely. "Smart girl." The tunnel changes from cave like to a stone and brick hallway. The walls are brick and wolf head statues line the walls. We stop as the floor ends. Our eyes widen. "Well, you were right about the water." The dirt we had been running on has turned to water with large chunks of stone jutting out of the surface.

Juvia steps into the water, shifting to her liquid form, while I jumped from stone to stone. A familiar scent hits my nose. _Metal and strawberries…Erza!_ "Juv!" I shout my warning.

She nods and jumps out of the water landing on a stone, and I stop next to her. I reequip Slicer into my hands, before anything can be said. Standing in our way is the redheaded Titania wearing a revealing green and silver armor that resembled the shapes of fins and scales of water creatures, even the guard of her sword has a marine shape to it. On her head is a helmet that simulated fins on the side of her face. "I knew you would choose this way, Juvia. This is my Sea Empress Armor. It's just for you."

"Don't forget about me, Erza!" I jump at her, swinging down with my black bladed sword. She brings her sword up to block. "Bad idea." I smirk. Her eyes wide as my Slicer starts to cut through her blade. She jumps back. My attack continues its arc, cutting the stone under me in half. I land on the piece that didn't crash into the water.

Juvia turns into water and attacks Erza who slices her with her sword. Juvia solidifies and jumps into the air maneuvering upside-down. "Water Slicer!" A sharp whip like stream of water comes from her hand. Erza blocks with sword, sending the attack outwards where it slices through stones and statues. I jump and roll onto an unaffected rock. "You can repel Water Slicer?!" Juvia's eyes are wide in shock.

"So your armor weakens water magic." I stand up as Erza turns towards me. "Let's see you handle shadow!" I slice my sword in the air in front of me, sending arc after arc of shadow at the dodging Titania. Each attack cuts through the surrounding stone and rock. I notice that Erza leaves herself over when dodging my attacks. Seeing the chance to let Juvia attack, I lunge at her. As predicted she dodged, leaving herself open, so I twist around in the air and throw my sword.

She doesn't move since the weapon passes by her. Erza looks at me with disappointment. "To throw away a weapon with such terrible aim."

I smirk. "I didn't miss. Now, Juv!"

"Water Cane!" Juvia sends an attack at the confused reequip wizard. She tries to lift her sword, but her arm doesn't move. Her eyes widen in surprise. Erza quickly switches her sword into her other had and slices through the attack without a problem. She turns her head to see my sword sticking out of the shadow of her dominant sword arm.

Twisting, she knocks Slicer out of her shadow, giving her back her full mobility. My sword disappears in a flash of light. "Impressive use of your magic, Mayen, and teamwork, but it'll take more than that to defeat me."

I share a look with my partner and nod. Juvia continues sending attacks that are deflected by Erza's sword. I slip into the shadows while Juvia distracts the Titania. I come out of Erza's shadow slowly as she talks to Juvia. "Don't make me laugh, Juvia." She starts glowing with magic power. "If I'm expecting such an attack, then I'm not open at all. It's an elementary lesson! The first time I met you, at the Tower of Heaven, I sensed you had more drive than this. Was I mistaken? I shall give you no quarter, Juvia!"

I lunge out of the shadow wrapping my arms around her to prevent her from moving. She turns her heads towards me with wide eyes. I smirk. "Did you expect this attack, Erza? Or, were you so focused on Juvia that you let your guard down by forgetting about me." I cling to a struggling Titania, gritting my teeth as she tries to escape. "Juv! Hurry up!"

Juvia sends a wave at the two of us. With Erza being unable to use her sword or dodge, we both take the attack. I can't keep my hold due to the rush of water, so I let go of the woman, kicking her in the back as I try to get to the surface. I cough as I crawl onto a rock, waving off Juvia's concerned shouts as I stand.

Our redheaded opponent shoots out of the water with an enraged look on her face. She slices at the air, sending a pulse of magic at us that we are unable to dodge. We give pained shouts from the attack. The pain in my torso is overshadowed by the pain in my back as I slam into the wall. My head snaps back, cracking against the stone, making my world dark.

A man with black hair in his eyes is relaxes back against the grass in a forest clearing. _I've dreamt of him before._ His high collared jacket shades his face from the sun. The white sash is tied in a knot over his shoulder as it drapes over his opposite hip. I step closer. _Who is he?_ The sun is casting his shadow beside him.

My eyes widen when the blackness starts to rise and morph into a feminine shape. I gasp as the shadow seeps back to the ground, revealing me lying beside the prone figure. The man sighs heavily and opens one eye. "Mayen."

"Don't sound so excited to see me." My green eyes roll as my voice drips with sarcasm.

"Why are you here?"

"I just came to relax." She turns onto her side, facing the man beside her. "I can't do that around Iggy or your brother." He simply nods, placing his hands behind his head.

The silence that falls over the clearing is comfortable as the two relax in each other's presence. The man is the first to talk after several quiet minutes. "Why don't you look for your parents? Don't you miss having a family?" He opens his eyes and turns his head towards the woman beside him.

Her eyes open slowly. "I don't need them. They abandoned me as a child. They clearly didn't want me." She sits up, looking out of the nearby stream. "Anyway, I have a family. I have Iggy, you, and your brother. I don't need anyone else." _What am I saying? What about Naiyo?_

A small smile graces the man's lips, making him look more handsome. It drops almost as soon as it happened. He jolts up grabbing his head. "Mayen, leave!"

She sighs, wrapping her arms around her knees. She lays her head on her knees to look at the frantic man beside her. "How many times do I have to tell you that it doesn't affect me?"

The scene disappears into darkness. _I don't understand these so called memories._ _Where's Naiyo? Who are these people?_

"Momma?"

"Yes, little one?" _Is that really my mother if she abandoned me?_

"I feel hungry."

"What are you hungry for?"

"I don't know, momma. I don't want food."

"Oh, little one, you've finally come into your magic."

"My magic?"

"Yes, what I've been teaching you."

"What do you mean, momma?"

"You need to eat shadows, little one."

"Eat shadows? How?"

"Like this." There is the sound of tearing and eating.

"Can I try, momma?" There's the sound again. "Yummy!"

The voices fade with laughter. _Eat shadows? Like dragon slayers? That's impossible!_

"Kitten." A deep voice purrs in my ear. _That voice._ A hand brushes down my spine, making me arch and shiver. It brushes against a certain spot on my lower back that makes me cry out in pleasure. _Wh-what was that?!_ The man chuckles. "Sensitive, kitten?" He nips at my neck and shoulder while his thumb rubs that spot. I bite my lip, trembling. My head falls back onto his strong shoulder. "That's right, kitten." He growls in my ear. "You're mine." Pain bursts in my neck. His tongue soothes the bite on my neck. _Who are you?_ His presence disappears as does the pain in my neck.

I am left to float in the abyss of my own mind without answers to any of my questions. A strange pulse ripples through my mind. _What was that?_ It happens again. _Something's not right._ A picture of a man pops up. _Mest?_ _That's right. Something about him didn't make sense._ A number of fuzzy memories flash through my mind. _Why do I have memories of him? I just joined the guild, and the time line of these memories makes them mix with my false ones._ It hits me. _Memory magic like my seal! Mest isn't part of Fairy Tail! Wendy is with him!_

My eyes snap open as I sit up. I take in my surroundings. I'm under a tent, laid out on a roll up futon with a blanket crumpled up at my waist. Lisanna and Mirajane are standing around a large cooking pot staring at me in surprise. "Where's Erza and Juvia?" I question once I realize they are missing. I stand up.

"Mayen, you shouldn't get up so fast. Erza and Juvia just went to look for Mest and Wendy since they haven't showed up yet after losing." Mirajane tries to calm me down.

"What?! I have to warn them." I start to walk away.

"Wait!" I turn my head towards a confused Lisanna. "Warn them about what?"

"Mest isn't part of the guild. He used memory magic." Their eyes widen. I get ready to leave when a red flare is shot into the sky.

"An enemy attack?!"


	37. Chapter 36: This Means War

**Author's Note: I'm going to try and make my chapters longer. I didn't realize that they seemed short since they are generally between 2,000 and 3,000 words which is about 5 or more pages in word document. So hopefully that will make you readers happy and help move the story along a little quicker chapter wise. I'm going to try around 5,000 words this chapter. Let me know if that's long enough. :)**

 ** _Chapter 36: This Means War_**

"An enemy?!"

I grit my teeth. _Damn it!_ I spin to the stunned girls. "You wait here for the others. I'm going to find Wendy." I ignore their shouts as I take off into the forest. I stop running to sniff the air. _Where are you, Wendy?!_

An odd scent drifts on the wind. _Where do I know that smell from?_ I turn in the direction it's coming from. I silently make my way through the shadows of the trees towards the oddly familiar aroma.

I duck behind a tree when I spy a man crouched down near a stream with his back to me. I look closer at his attire. My eyes widen. _I know that white sash!_ My nails dig into the bark. _H-He's real. Those were memories not dreams._ My heart beat picks up as I stare at my feet. A tremble goes through my body. _Is he the reason for the flare? If so, why do I have memories of being close to him? Is he a friend? Then, how did he get on this island?_ I clench my eyes shut, resting my head back against the tree. _What is going on?!_

My fingers tremble as they clutch at the tree. I open my eyes to a calm blue sky. I glance back at the man to see him sitting near the water, completely relaxed and open. _He doesn't seem like a threat._ Slowing my breathing and heart, I step out from behind the tree, walking up to the familiar stranger. I stop a few feet from his back. He doesn't seem to notice me. "Who are you?"

His head snaps up, and his body tenses. I can hear his soft voice as he turns slowly. "That voice…" His torso is turned towards me. His black eyes are wide and full of disbelief. "…Mayen?"

I take a step forward. "Who are you?! How do you know who I am?!"

He stands up with sadness seeping into his dark orbs. My eyes widen as tears start to roll down his cheeks. He steps towards me, reaching out with his hand. "Mayen, I can't believe it's really you. It's been so long. Do you not remember me?"

I take a mirrored step back, holding up my hands in defense. "Tell me who you are, and why I have memories of you!"

He stops in his tracks. I cross my arms over my bikini clad chest as his eyes look over my form. I had slipped on a pair of shorts before the exam officially started on the ship, so I still had a bikini top on. His black eyes stop and analyze the seal on my ribs. "You lost your memories." It's more of a statement than a question. His eyes lock with mine again. "You don't remember anything."

I tremble, staring at him. "Who are you? Why do I have memories of you?" I can feel the tears pooling in my eyes from frustration. "Tell me!"

He reaches a hand out for me again. "I'm a friend." His eyes widen as he grips his head in both hands, stumbling backwards. "Mayen, get away!"

I snap without thinking, like an automatic response from repetition. "Who do you think I am? Nothing will happen to me."

His eyes glance at me as a swirling sphere of black magic appears around him. I throw my hands up in fear as the orb expands, swallowing up the area around us. My eyes are clenched shut, waiting. A coldness brushes against my skin as the magic wraps around me. It jumps along my skin like electricity, flowing through and around me without effect. After a moment, I open my eyes and gasp.

The grass is brown and dry. The trees are barren and dead. The only life is this man and myself. I look at my trembling hands in confusion. Tilting my head up, I meet the black eyes of his which are suddenly right in front of me and filled with concern. I go to move back, but he grabs my wrists holding me in place. My gasp of surprise lingers in the air between us. I can smell the salt of his tears with how close he is. "Remember me." His quiet voice is desperate as he looks between my eyes.

The ground shakes as an explosion vibrates through the air. I look pass him in the direction the sound came from. _The enemy?!_ My eyes connect back with his. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Another larger explosion in the same area rattles through the air. A tower of flames jets into the sky. "Please, I have to help them. They're my friends." I tug my wrists back, and he lets the go. I step around him and start towards the explosion. A pulse of pain from my seal and head makes me stumble.

"Mayen!" His voice calls behind me in concern.

I hold my head with one hand, wincing. "I'll be fine…" My voice is soft as I push through the pain. A name rolls off my tongue without thought. "…Zeref." I take off again.

I use the shadows of the trees around me to flit faster towards the location of the explosion since it takes less magic that way. The sound of something falling catches my attention. I look up, and my eyes widen. Large orange balls are falling from the sky with what looks like people inside of them. I jump and dodge out of the way of the falling orbs.

Masked wizards surround me, cackling and holding different types of weapons. I glare at all of them, taking a fighting stance. _I don't have time for this. Looks like I don't have a choice, though._ Doing a quick count in my head, I cross my arms in front of me in an 'x'. "Reequip! Burēdo Mure: Gyakusatsu*!" I send my cloud of weapons into the bodies of my enemy. The difference from my usual Burēdo Mure is the shadows of the weapons multiply and are a sharp and deadly as the blades themselves.

Screams of pain fill the forest around me. Silence falls shortly after. Nothing is left but bleeding dead bodies of the surprisingly weak wizards. I stand in the center of the massacre, panting lightly. I didn't get them all though. There is an outer ring of wizards. I can smell the fear radiating off of them from the display.

I growl low in my chest. I squat down and hit my hands against my shadow. "Yamārashi**!" Thin needle like spikes shoot from my shadow and pierce the bodies of those left standing, before they can react. My shadow retracts back to its original form. I fall to my knees, panting heavily as sweat forms on my brow. _Too much magic, too fast._ I take a moment to catch my breath, trying to not let the smell of blood get to me.

I stagger to my feet. Ignoring the corpses, I take off towards my original destination in a slow jog. An explosion echoes from a different location. I skid to a stop and look in that direction. I look back and forth between my two options. _Where do I go?_ I bite my lower lip in thought and worry. _I don't have time to be indecisive!_ I shake my head and continue in my original direction. _I have to get there and fast. No doubt Natsu made it there by now._ I send a pulse of magic and fade into the next tree's shadow.

I rise out of the ground behind a wounded Wendy. In front of her is a beat up Carla and Lily. Panther Lily is the first to see me since he is facing my direction. "Mayen!" The girls turn with a gasp.

I crouch down. "Are you three all right? What happened?" Carla relays the previous events leading to my arrival while I check Wendy's wounds and bandage them. Happy joins us during the explanation. I growl. "I knew Mest wasn't a part of the guild. I didn't expect him to be from the Magic Council, though."

"You knew, Mayen?" Wendy's looks up at me in surprise.

I nod. "When I actually stopped to think about it, I had memories about him that I shouldn't have because of my seal and being so new to the guild. That's how I knew it was magic similar to my seal." I look over at a furious Natsu fighting a horde of those weak masked wizards. _Why is his scarf black?_ I glance back at my injured friends. "I'll protect you guys." _Not to mention I need time to restore my magic, too._

I put an arm up as one of the enemy attacks Natsu with fire. Fear permeates off the cowards when Natsu eats the attack. The dragon slayer uses his wing attack to take out a large number of them.

"That's enough." A new voice says from a higher cliff ledge. It's a man with hair like Gajeel's but blonde. His top only covers one shoulder and the lower portion of his torso. His yellow and blue pants are baggy with a strip of material making it look like a skirt.

"Zancrow-sama!" The grunts yell in surprise.

"He ain't someone you guys can handle." His feet are spread apart with his hand out to the side, palms up. His laugh is a creepy 'hehehe'. "You all, go search for Zeref."

 _Zeref!_ My eyes widen. _Why do they want him?_ I tense up. I can feel Wendy look at me.

"I can handle him myself, no problem!" Zancrow gloats. The grunts start to walk away. Their voices are too low for me to hear, but something they said angers the blonde. He bursts into black flames. "Our guild is the strongest guild! Grimoire Heart doesn't need weaklings!" The remaining masked wizards scream as they catch fire and are thrown away.

My eyes widen. _He attacked his own guild and laughs about it._ My eyes snap to Natsu as anger rolls off him in waves. Zancrow sends a black flame attack at the fire dragon slayer. _Something's not right._ I jump up. "Natsu! Get away from those flames!" The attack hits, and Natsu is unable to eat the fire. I have to block my eyes when Zancrow makes the ball of black fire larger. "Natsu!"

The flames and dust disappear. Zancrow jumps down to the same level as us. "You gonna eat the flames of a god, even more powerful than a dragon's? Blasphemy!"

"Flames of a god?" Natsu's stance tenses.

The blonde enemy laughs. "It's different than your magic, see. You're talking to a God Slayer!" _God Slayer?!_

Both men light up their fists in their fire and start fighting in hand to hand. Natsu starts on the offensive, but it is Zancrow that lands the first hit against the dragon slayer's cheek sending him into the air. Natsu is able to land on his feet. "I forgot to give you my name." The enemy stalls the fights. "I am one of Grimoire Heart's 7 Kin of Purgatory, Zancrow, the God Slayer." _There are six other wizards at his level._

"Natsu, from Fairy Tail." The pinkette introduces himself.

The god slayer cackles. "Yeah, I know already! Your reckless rampages are even famous in the Baram Alliance!" That statement makes me sweat drop and sigh.

"Baram Alliance?" Pather Lily looks to the other Exceeds. "What's that?"

Happy answers raising a paw. "It's the most powerful organization of Dark Guilds!"

"It's led by three guilds: Grimoire Heart, Oracion Seis, and Tartaros." Carla continues.

"Natsu and the rest of the Allied Guilds destroyed Oracion Seis, but…" Wendy joins in. "I can't believe that the strongest one in the alliance, Grimoire Heart, would come here…"

My eyes never stray from the fight as I listen to those around my. Zancrow is taunting Natsu, aggravating the temperamental wizard. The two jump into hand-to-hand again, using their flames to enhance their attacks. Zancrow starts to bad mouth dragons, by holding up a gecko and asking if it was the cousin of a dragon.

I don't know why his insults are boiling my blood as much as it is for Wendy and Natsu. The small dragon slayer next to me snaps at the guy.

Zancrow covers himself in black fire. "I'll finish this guy off real quick and get to you next." There is murderous intent in his eyes as he looks in our direction.

I growl and move to stand in front of the small group. "He won't be able to beat Natsu, and if by some miracle he does. He won't get pass me."

"Keep your eyes on the ball, buddy!" Natsu sends a kick from above to the blonde's head. He is blocked and pushed away. He flips in the air to land on his feet. "Everyone, move away from here!" Natsu bursts into flames.

Both slayers start building magic into their hands. My eyes widen. I spin around while crouching down, scooping all four of them into my arms. "Shadow Door!" We sink into the ground and rise a fair distance away in time to see Natsu fly backwards. "Natsu!"

"Natsu was pushed back!" Happy yells from my lap.

Zancrow turns in our directions. "You cats are makin' a damn racket!" He swipes his hand in our direction sending a wave of black flame.

My eyes widen. I hit my palm against the ground. "Kage no sōryō***!" The Exceeds and Wendy disappear into my shadow just as I am hit with the flames. "Ahhhh!" I roll along the ground. My head is ringing, I can't get enough air in my lungs, and my skin hurts from the fire.

"Oh? It was just you? Where did the others go?" Zancrow laughs looking around. My arms tremble as I try to push myself up. _They're safe from you, that's where._ I had sent them behind a boulder a good distance away. I would have sent them farther, but I didn't have enough magic nor do I know where other enemies might be.

Natsu sends a roar towards him. My eyes widen when Zancrow starts to devour the flames Natsu hit him with. _He can eat Natsu's flames, but Natsu can't eat his. What are we going to do?!_

"This is the power of Grimoire Heart!" A magic circle appears before Natsu's opponent. "Bellow of the Flame God!" He sends his own breath attack. It destroys the area, sending Natsu and I flying over the edge of the cliff. In the back of my mind, I am grateful that I was able to send the other's just out of the range of this attack.

Through half lidded eyes, I see a blurry Natsu falling not too far from me. "Natsu." I reach an arm out and my fingers brush against his arm. I use the last of my strength to grab him and pull him to my chest as we fall. I black out as soon as I collide with the first tree branch.

"That bastard…" Natsu grumbles to himself as he trudges through the forest with an unconscious Mayen in his arms. "Man, it's been a while since I felt fire be 'hot'." He looks down at the woman. "And he hurt Mayen, too." She has scraps everywhere from tumbling across the ground and slight burns litter her torso and legs. There are multiple bruises from her taking all of the branches on the way down and the impact of the fall. Natsu cradles her, afraid of causing her more pain. He looks around. "Where are we, anyway?"

A familiar scent stops him in his tracks as he sniffs at the air. He turns in a different direction. His heart beat picking up. "This smells like…" The injured wizard takes off running, careful of the girl in his arms. "Gramps!" He rushes towards the prone figure of the guild master.

He carefully lays Mayen down beside the master, before turning to the old man. "Gramps, you okay?"

Makarov strains to open his eyes to look at the new comer. "N-Natsu…?"

"G-Gramps!" The dragon slayer looks over the elder's injuries. "Damn it, you're hurt really bad! Hold on, I'll take you to Wendy…" He starts to move but stops. "Wait, maybe moving you would be dangerous, and I can't leave Mayen alone. And where am I anyway, damn it?!" Natsu shouts at the sky holding his head as he panics.

"Natsu…" Makarov brings the pinkette's attention back to him.

"I can't believe this! Who did this to you?" Natsu leans over the master.

"Listen well…This is a battle we will surely…lose." His voice has the smallest tremble in it from his exertion from talking.

Natsu's eyes widen in disbelief. "What are you talking about, Gramps? You ain't thinkin' straight?!"

"Who gave you and Mayen those wounds?" The master looks over the injured woman with concern.

Natsu tries to play off his injuries. "T-This ain't nothin'! Next time, I'm totally gonna win!"

"Please, Natsu…" Master Makarov groans at the dragon slayer who looks down at him. "Take everyone…and escape!"

Natsu bows his head and punches the ground. His voice takes on a serious tone. "Don't say that. What about the S Class exam? You're Fairy Tail's Master, right Gramps? Don't say we can't win!"

Makarov stares at the pink haired wizard with his one opened eye. "Sometimes…retreat…is the only option."

Natsu's eyes widen as he starts to tremble. "I…" He is cut off by a burst of smoke and dust. The fire dragon slayer turns toward the cloud as a familiar cackle emerges.

"Got beat by Master Hades?" Zancrow appears from the dust cloud. "Isn't that right, Makarov?"

Natsu stands up to protect the two at his feet. "Master Hades?"

"Get away, Natsu…" The master tries to warn. "You're no match for him…"

The dragon slayer's fist are clenched as his body shakes. "Even if I'm no match…"

The master looks at Natsu's scared face in surprise. _Fear?! Natsu, is afraid?_

"What's wrong, Dragon Slayer?" The god slayer taunts. "Your entire body's breaking out in a cold sweat!"

The trembling wizard recalls his encounter with Gildarts during the first part of the exam. He looks down at his trembling hands. "This is…fear?"

Zancrow laughs. "Yes! That's fear! When faced with absolute power, people have no choice but to stop and cower in fear!"

Natsu's body flares up in his fire. His voice is steady and strong. "That's not it." He closes his fists. "It's true this is fear. But it's different fear than the one that Gildarts was talking about." Natsu grinds his teeth as they sharpen with his dragon crawling towards the surface. "This shaking is me being afraid…that the guy who did this to Gramps'll get wiped out by someone other than me!" The ground under his feet is cracking from the pressure and heat of his magic. Makarov's single eye is open wide as he watches the anger of Natsu grow. "Master Hades…You _will_ be defeated by my hands! I will _never_ forgive you!" Natsu is pouring rage.

"Beat Mast Hades?" Zancrow chuckles, covering himself in flames. Makarov tries to watch without lifting his head. "That's so funny I'm not even laughing." The blonde moves to stand forehead against forehead with Natsu.

The pink haired wizard's eyes have focused and shrank. He punches the god slayer, forcing his head down, and then sends an upper cut with his other hand.

Zancrow slides back. "I told you, that don't hurt!"

Natsu becomes a ball of flames, bouncing through the trees at tremendous speed. Zancrow barely has time to light his fists and bring them up to block a fire kick. Their magic collides with incredible force.

Makarov is able to turn over onto his stomach to see the fight. He is stunned that the opponent also uses fire magic.

"There's a difference between the flames of a dragon and the flames of a god!" He pushes Natsu into the air. Creating a circle of fire in the air in front of him, Zancrow continues. "God's flames do not burn…" The circle turns into a giant black fire scythe. "They are wrath incarnate, destroying all before them!" He swings at the falling dragon slayer but misses. His weapon slices cleanly through several large tree trunks, sending them to the ground.

Natsu uses the falling tree trunks to jump up higher. He punches the top of the trunks, sending them at the grounded enemy. Zancrow slices through the wood and hits Natsu in the stomach, sending them both into the air. Natsu coughs up blood. Zancrow returns to the ground and readies another attack while Natsu falls. "God's flames love to devour wizards!" He makes a set of jaws with his hands. "Last Supper…"

He is cut off by a loud howl. "Scream of Shadows****!" A swirling mass of darkness hits the surprised blonde, sending him flying into a tree.

Natsu and Makarov turn with wide eyes to see a heavily panting Mayen. Her feet are spread wide, and her hands are on the ground in front of her. The ground under her fingers is cracked. She only has one eye open as she is having trouble getting enough air in her lungs. "Mayen!" Both male wizards shout in shock.

She struggles to stay on her feet as she stands up straight. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, too." Wipes the sweat off her brow. "I won't let you take all of the fun, Natsu."

"Mayen! Let me handle him!" Natsu shouts, trying to reason with the crazy woman. "You're in no shape to fight!"

"I'll be the judge of whether I can fight or not, Natsu!" His eyes widen as she snaps at him. Her eyes are glowing like hard emerald. _Mayen._ He whispers her name in his mind. She has never looked fiercer like a predatory cat in a territorial fight to the death. "He is a threat to those I love and care for. I won't let him win."

A cackle brings their attention to Zancrow as he walks back into the clearing from her breath attack. "What's this? Another slayer?" His fists light up with black flame. "No matter! You can't defeat me, when you can barely stand." He lunges at Mayen with blood lust in his red eyes.

She waits till he is close enough, before hitting her palms on the ground. "Yamārashi!" He is moving too fast and is too close to dodge the shadows lunging at him. They pierce through his arms and legs, stopping him right in front of her panting form.

His eyes are wide as blood drips from the wounds. Anger flashes through his eyes, before psychotic excitement. "Bellow of the Flame God!" Mayen's eyes widen in realization. Natsu screams her name, running towards her but both are too slow. Mayen takes a point blank hit of Zancrow's god slayer breath attack.

"MAYEN!" Natsu watches as a new type of fear clutches at his heart. Mayen's scream of pain rings in his ears as she is engulfed in black flame. Her body is thrown through the air and skids across the ground. She lands in an unmoving heap. Her clothes and some of her skin is smoking. From where he is standing, Natsu can't see if she is breathing or not.

Zancrow take the opening of the distracted dragon slayer to finish the move the annoying woman had interrupted. "Last Supper of the Flame God!" Natsu screams as he is surrounded by the only flames that feel hot to him. "Once you're trapped between these flames, you're finished. The only thing that escapes is your ashes!"

"Well, I'm gonna eat it instead!" Natsu tries to eat the fire surrounding him.

"Don't even try! Dragons aren't strong enough to eat the flames of a god!" Zancrow taunts.

 _He hurt Mayen! I can't let him win. I have to make sure she is okay!_ Natsu starts to swallow the black flames. He is over come with excruciating pain. He grabs his head and screams.

"See what I said?" Zancrow laughs. He cries out in surprise when he is grabbed by the giant hand of the Fairy Tail guild master lying not too far away.

"No more…" The master tries to stay conscious. "Just try hurting my children any more in front of me!" He couldn't take anymore suffering of his children after seeing Mayen taken out so roughly. He knew she was at her limit, yet she pushed herself to continue. Makarov couldn't let his children show him up. He may be pass his limit, as well, but he will push himself as Mayen did. "I will crush you down to the bone!" He clenches his fist more, making the enemy cry out in pain.

"You got enough strength left in ya?" Zancrow growls out. He engulfs his body, and therefore the guild master's hand, in his black fire. "Come on, let go. 'Cause if you don't it's your arm that's gonna be gone." The master grits through the pain. "What's this? Y-You're squeezing stronger?" Zancrow coughs.

"I ain't lettin' go!" Makarov grunts.

"Stop it, Gramps!" Natsu yells. He doesn't want anyone else hurt in his fight. "Please, let go, Gramps!"

"Don't underestimate the power…of family!" Makarov yells getting a burst of strength.

Natsu watches the pain on his guild master's face with wide eyes. _Family._ His gaze flashes over to the still body of Mayen. The front of her body is facing him. She is on her side almost in a fetal position. Her ribbon is loose, letting most of her hair flare out around her. Her pink lips are slightly parted. His eyes widen further as those lips move. His body freezes at the words he sees fall from those lips he has kissed. A new surge of anger and power rushes through him.

He roars forcing all his left over magic out of his body. Natsu's magic power vanishes, making Zancrow laugh. "And the dragon hunter bites the dust first!" There is a slight movement from Natsu that causes the other two males to gasp. The ball of fire surrounding the dragon slayer disappears as he devours the flames without trouble. "N-No way! How is he eating the flames of a god?!" The flames Zancrow is holding around his body vanish from surprise.

"I see…" Natsu wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "I guess there are some flames that take a little trick to eat."

 _Trick?_ The master looks at Natsu incredulously. _That battle plan is more than just a trick. Emptying your magic power while in the middle of your enemy's?_ The master flings the blonde out of his hand. "You complete fool!" He scolds the dragon slayer. "Are you tryin' to kill yourself?!"

One of Natsu's hands lights up with his flames, the other with the black flames of a god. "I have no plan on dying." His voice is dark. "I ain't gonna let anyone die. We're all going home together. Home to Fairy Tail." He isn't sure if she is conscious enough to hear him, but he is speaking to Mayen as much as the master.

He roars at the sky as Zancrow falls through the air. "Join together the flames of a dragon and the flames of a god!" He jumps into the air above the falling Zancrow. "Dazzling Blaze…of the Dragon God!" He combines the flames with the enemy in the center of their convergence. Natsu lands in a kneeling stance and stands up, panting.

"I-Impossible…" Zancrow coughs from his crater in the ground. "Some wannabe dragon hunter…beat me?"

Makarov looks at Natsu in wonder. _He created a new vessel inside himself to eat flames he shouldn't have been able to. What manner of man is he…?_ His eyes slide over to the still body of Mayen. He can barely see the rise and fall of her chest. _She went past her limit and is lucky to be alive. I'll have to give them a good scolding for this later…_ He watches the back of the dragon slayer as he walks.

With the fight over, Natsu makes his way to Mayen's body. He falls to his knees beside her, brushing the hair out of her face and off her neck. He presses his fingers against her neck, feeling her pulse slow against his fingers. He cups her face in relief that she is alive. Natsu recalls what she had mouthed. _"I love you, Natsu."_ He knows he wasn't supposed to see that. It had a finality to it that had stopped his heart. He had thought he lost her at that moment.

He brushes his thumb over her lips, feeling her breath against the digit short and shallow. Natsu leans down and brushes his lips against her temple, whispering against her skin. "I love you, kitten."

Natsu uses the last of his strength to gently pick up his woman. Her head falls into the hollow of his shoulder. Mayen's breaths puff against his chest as her forehead rests against his blackened scarf. He kneels down beside the master with his back to him as he lays her on the ground. The pinkette makes sure she is in a comfortable position before talking to the man behind him. "Gramps, let's fight." He doesn't take his eyes off the peaceful face of the woman in front of him even though he feels the master's stare on his back. "I know there are times when you have to fall back. Gildarts taught me that. But this ain't one of those times. These bastards chose Fairy Tail as their enemy." He brushes the back of his hand against her cheek. "So we have to make them realize…the power of our guild with all its heart and soul!" His vision starts to blur. He raises a fist into the air. "Let's fight…" He collapses beside Mayen. His raised arm falls over her waist. _I'll fight for you, Mayen._

"Natsu!" Makarov gasps in worry.

 **0-0-0**

 ***Burēdo Mure: Gyakusatsu- Blade Swarm: Slaughter**

 ****Yamārashi- Porcupine. This attack sends out spikes from her shadow in all directions.**

 ******* **Kage no sōryō- Carraige of Shadows: this moves objects or people through the shadows without her.**

 ******** **Scream of Shadows-** **it is similar to the breath attacks of dragon slayers and god slayer.**


	38. Chapter 37: Love and War

**Author's Note: There is a reason behind every flash back. If you think there is something going on, then there most likely is. I like to pull in a bit of foreshadowing as well as showing what happened in her past that she doesn't remember. I like when you get to a farther chapter and things seem to fall into place. You'll just have to continue reading to find out if you are right about your suspicions.**

 ** _Chapter 37: Love and War_**

I'm floating in the darkness of my mind. _I admitted to loving Natsu. I doubt he heard me, but I still said it out loud._ My hand touches where my heart is. I feel so much lighter, having acknowledged my feelings to myself.

"You love him, don't you?" A soft voice comes from behind me. _Zeref?_ I turn around and see him standing in a forest clearing. I am there to, but my back is to him. He takes a step towards me. "You love my brother." It's almost an accusing tone.

I turn to face him. "Yes, I do, okay!" I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. "I love him." My shoulders sag in defeat.

The smallest of smiles appears on the man's face. "I'm glad. You two will make each other happy." His smile falls when I don't move. "You haven't told him."

I shake my head. "I'm afraid he doesn't love me."

Zeref moves in front of me and cups my face, lifting it to look at him. "Who wouldn't love you, Mayen?" We share a smile as the memory fades to black. _I-I love someone._

"Mayen!" A deep growling voice howls through my mind. "What is that?!"

I slap my hand against the side of my neck in reaction. My voice thunders without my lips moving. "It's none of your business, Iggy!"

"Who is he?! Who gave you that mating mark?!" _Mating mark? That sounds animalistic. I don't have a mark._

"That shouldn't matter! You should be happy that I'm happy!"

"It's _him_ , isn't it?" His voice drops to a threatening rumble.

I feel anger building up in my gut. "So what if it is?!"

"You are not to see him, again!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I love him, and he loves me! If you can't be happy for me, I'm leaving!"

"Mayen!" The memory fades with the echo of his rage and concern filled voice.

 _I love someone? There's someone else out there that I've forgotten?_ Panic quickens my heart beat. _What if they are out there looking for me?_ I look at my trembling hands. _I've forgotten them and fell in love with someone else._ I grip my hair with tears stinging my eyes. _What kind of person am I?! I can't fight my feelings for Natsu, but there could be someone out there looking for me._ I touch my neck where I had grabbed unconsciously. _What about a mating mark? I don't have a mark anywhere except my guild mark and seal. Does that mean something?_ _I'm so confused!_

"Mayen." A warmth spreads through me from the voice. It feels like arms wrap around my waist. A warm chest presses against my side as my head fall onto a shoulder. _I-Is this a memory?_ The smell of fire coils around me. _Is this the man I forgot?_ I bury my nose into a soft fabric around his neck and take a deep breath, letting his scent relax me. The arms tighten around my waist. "Mayen?" The voice is nothing but a whisper. "Come on, kitten. Wake up." _Wake up?_ _Is this not a memory?_ "Wake up, Mayen. Please, kitten." I can feel lips moving against my hair. The voice has a twinge of desperation in its tone.

"N-Natsu?" My voice is soft hoarse. I open my eyes to find my nose buried in a white scarf. Strong arms are wrapped around my waist with my torso on the dragon slayer's warm lap as I am held against his chest. I place my hands on his pecs and push lightly just enough to let him know I'm awake. I lean back in his arms to look up at him. "Natsu."

He smiles down at me. "You're awake." The pinkette's smile falls, and his grip on me tightens. My eyes widen at the serious look in his eyes. His voice is a low grumble. "Don't do that again. I thought I lost you."

I cup his cheek and relax into his arms. I can see the fear he had felt in his eyes. "I can't promise that Natsu. If I think I can help you or protect someone I care for, I will do everything I can."

He grits his teeth. "Just promise you won't die, then I'll promise I won't." I can see he is in desperate need to hear it, to not have to worry about me.

"I promise, Natsu." No sooner are the words out of my mouth is his on mine. My eyes widen before closing. My hand moves from his cheek to the back of his neck as I kiss back. His tongue works its way into my mouth to play with mine. The kiss holds our fear of losing the other. It shows our need to feel the other alive. I pour my heart into the kiss, needing him to know without words. His hand grips my hip tighter, so I know he gets the message as he kisses me harder.

Our lips separate the barest amount with a small string a saliva connecting out kiss bruised lips. Our panting breaths brush against each other's face as we gaze into each other's eyes. His green eyes are shining with his pupils slightly wider than usual. His gaze darts to my tongue when I lick my lips. My head is still spinning from the kiss.

 _You love him, don't you?_ Zeref's voice breaks me out of my trance. My eyes widen, and I jolt up, sitting straight. I'm no longer in Natsu's hold. I look around frantically, ignoring the fluttering of my heart. "What happened?! Where's Zancrow?!"

A strong hand grips my shoulder. I turn my head to Natsu with large eyes. "I won." That's all he says as he smiles bright. My eyes are brought down to the white scarf around his neck.

I reach out and caress the soft material with my fingers. "Your scarf…it's white again."

He takes my hand in his and smiles wider. "Yeah, Wendy fixed it!"

I blink. _Wendy?_ I turn back around and sure enough there are Wendy and the Exceeds not too far away watching us. Lying next to us on the ground is a bandaged up master. "Master?!" I gasp and scramble to his side.

He looks up at me. "I'm alright, Mayen."

Carla yells something at Natsu, bringing my attention behind me. Natsu is sniffing the sky dragon slayer. I tilt my head in confusion as he jumps up and sniffs the air. "What is he doing here?"

"Who is it, Natsu?" Happy looks up at his friend.

Natsu looks down at him. "The masked guy I met from Galuna Island." _Galuna Island?_ I search my memory. Natsu and Lucy had told me about all of the jobs I had missed before joining the guild. I recall Natsu saying the guy smelled like woman's perfume and used a weird magic. Natsu twists around looking in every direction, before stopping. "He's close!" He takes off into the forest.

I jump to my feet. "Natsu!" I sigh and look at Wendy. "You stay and take care of the master." _This is déjà vu._ Once I get a nod from her, I follow after Natsu. I kick up my speed until I am running slightly behind him. I jump over a root. "Natsu!"

He glances over his shoulder at me then faces forward again. "You shouldn't follow me, Mayen. This guy's strong."

I roll my eyes. "That's all the more reason for me to come, Natsu! I'm going to help!"

He growls but doesn't say anything more on the topic. "I can smell it!" He runs faster.

I keep pace with him as Happy flies up between us, catching up. "Wait, Natsu! Why do you want to finish things with that guy from Galuna Island?"

Natsu doesn't even look at the flying cat. "There's a point to it!"

"Although his mask was pretty cool…" Happy diffuses the tension.

"Cool? How?" I tilt my head towards the cat.

My eyebrow twitches as he ignores me. "So by smell, do you mean the smell of sweat inside the mask?"

"No, not that!" Natsu shouts indignantly. "Anyway, take this seriously!" We continue running. The terrain doesn't change much other than turning into a downward slope. "His smell is this way!"

"Wait, Natsu!" I jump over a rock. "The path isn't very good, so you should watch your step!" Happy hums in agreement.

The words aren't even fully out of my mouth, when Natsu misses a step and falls down a vertical wall on a leaf. Sighing, Happy grabs my shoulders, and we follow the screaming wizard. "See, Natsu?" Happy remarks. His screaming stops. Happy looks at me. "Huh? He got quiet all of a sudden."

I glance at the silent dragon slayer and chuckle dryly. "He gets nauseous sliding on leaves? Sheesh." My eyes widen when the leaf sends him over a ledge. Happy flies us down after him.

We find Natsu rubbing his back. "That didn't hurt…at all!"

"Natsu!" Happy shouts as he sets me down on my feet and takes off towards the pinkette. "Natsu! The ground!"

My eyes widen as the ground under his feet starts to give away. A tree sprouts out of the ground growing at a rapid rate. Natsu is thrown to the side. I stop by a different tree. "Natsu!" A familiar scent hits my nostrils, making me look down. _Zeref!?_ Lying unconscious against the base of the tree beside me is the man Grimoire Heart is after.

A woman's voice catches my attention. "There was a small sapling there." Sitting in the newly full grown tree is a black haired woman in a skin tight outfit marked with the dark guild's emblem. "My Time Ark has guided the sapling to its future. I wonder where your future leads, Natsu Dragneel?"

"You're the one from back then…" Natsu's voice is incredulous. He sniffs the air. "It's definitely the same smell."

Happy is standing beside the slayer. His tail straightens. "The guy who used Lyon and the others in Galuna Island?"

Natsu points an accusing finger at the obvious female. "Is dressin' in women's clothing your hobby or something?" I smack my forehead.

"Oh…" Happy nods. "That would explain."

I shake my head with a sweat drop. The enemy dead pans. "Um, this is what I really look like. I'm one of the 7 Kin of Purgatory of Grimoire Heart, Ultear Milkovich." My body tenses. _Like Zancrow…No, I can sense that she is much stronger._

Natsu stumbles over her name. "Ul-Tea Milk?"

Happy isn't much help. "Don't trip over your tongue."

"Don't tell me you're after Zeref, too?" Ultear calls from her perch.

I tense and take a protective step towards the unconscious man beside me. I don't think she's realized my presence, yet, as she focuses on to the two in front of her tree. Natsu looks confused and then turns in my direction. His eyes land on Zeref, though.

"Zeref is a person from a long, long time ago!" Happy's shout makes my eyes widen. _Wh-What?_

"You can't have him, got it?" Ultear ignores the outbursts. "Zeref is mine." I growl low in my throat at that declaration.

"Who'd want 'im?!" Natsu steps forward with a raised fist. "I ain't gonna forgive you guys when you don't even care about your friends!"

"Oh? Then I suppose I'd better pay you back for that last time…" An orb appears out of her arm guard. "And this time, for real!"

"Give me a break you nut." Natsu widens his stance, ready for a fight. "If you hadn't gotten in my way, I'd have been an S Class wizard by now!" He starts climbing the tree to get at her.

"Is that your future?" She throws the orb at him and it starts to glow with magic.

Natsu pushes off the tree to dodge, but something weird happens to the ball. It curves in the air and hits him from several different angles. The dragon slayer lights his arm and punches the ball, shattering it. He lands on a branch as the ball morphs back together and multiplies. _What type of magic is this?_ My eyes widen as I watch.

"The other future of the fractured crystal ball…" Ultear holds her hand up to her mouth. "Parallel worlds…I can create an infinite number of futures, and contract them to head toward a single future." All of the crystals shoot towards Natsu. "Flash Forward!"

I jump towards the falling body. "Natsu!" I catch him in my arms as I skid across the ground.

My head snaps up at her laughing. "Now, now, the fun's just beginning!" I roll us out of the way of another barrage of attacks.

Natsu and I get to our feet. His fists flare up. I look at the orbs filling up the air. "Natsu." He barely tilts his head to let me know he is listening to my soft voice. "You head towards her. I'll handle the crystal balls and make you a path." He glares at me through the corner of his eye. "Don't give me that look. Trust me." Natsu nods.

He kicks off sending up a small dust cloud. Ultear sends her army of orbs at him. Reacting quickly, I swing my legs into a wide stance and cross my arms. "Reequip! Burēdo Mure: Gyakusatsu!" Each knife and star along with multiples of their shadows destroys a single orb, giving Natsu the surprise opening we were hoping for.

Her eyes are wide as the burning fist closes in on her. The woman's expression smooths out to a confident smirk, and she swipes out an arm. The crystal balls reform in an instant. The numbers split, and we are both attacked, giving our own shouts of pain. _She can control the flow of time around objects._ I glare at her. _So, I need to do something to counter that._ I grin darkly in realization.

Natsu continues his pointless attacks while trying to dodge the ridiculous number of orbs. I look at the ground and my grin widens at the moving circular shadows. My eyes dart following the shadows to read their movements.

I tense up, readying my attack. Natsu yells and lunges at Ultear again. "Now! Reequip! Burēdo Mure!"

"You should know by now that it's pointless to attack my crystal ball. I'll just turn the time back." Ultear waves a hand in front of her face.

"I'm not aiming for them." I smirk.

"What?!" Her eyes widen when the orbs stop in the air. Littering the ground are my summoned weapons sprouting out of each shadow.

"Gotcha!" Natsu crows. Ultear jumps off of the branch just in time to dodge. Her roost is shattered by Natsu's punch. "Damn it!" He growls jumping back to land beside me. "Mayen, are you alright."

I wipe my brow, panting. "Yeah, I'm fine. I haven't recovered all of my magic power, though."

"Stand down and recover. Happy and I will take her down." Natsu raises a flame covered fist.

I shake my head. "You need my help to stop those orbs, giving you opportunity to attack."

Ultear lands on the ground, standing with a hand on her hip. "You think a cheap trick like that will stop me!"

"Ahhhh!" I reach for Natsu as a tree starts to grow around me, lifting me up into the air. With my concentration broken, my weapons disappear.

"Mayen!" Natsu is hit away by the freed orbs. He skids to a halt near Happy.

I struggle in my prison. "I'm fine, Natsu. Focus on the fight!"

"I've got to pay you back for Galuna Island." Ultear ignores me, now that she perceives that I am out of the fight. "Beating you too quickly would be boring. Play with me a little longer, would you?"

"She's way stronger than she was before!" I can hear the excitement in Natsu's voice from the thrill of the fight.

"I didn't use even half of my power back then." She rolls her now single crystal ball along her hand.

My eyes widen, and I stop struggling when Lucy rolls into the middle of our battle. A large man is falling out of the sky towards her. "Lucy!"

"Move it!" Natsu kicks the new enemy in the face, sending him tumbling towards Ultear. He notices Lucy for the first time as she stands up. "Lucy? Why are you here?"

"Same to you, Natsu!" She dead pans while looking at the shocked wizard. "But thanks to it, I'm saved."

"Lucy!" She looks around confused, before looking up at me. My hands are tied behind my back by curling branches, and my legs are trapped in the truck of the tree.

"Mayen!?" Seeing me imprisoned makes her realize that there is more than one opponent now. "You're fighting, too?" She looks at Ultear.

"She's mine. You can't have her!" Natsu snaps at our blonde friend. If I didn't know him better, I would've felt jealous about the claim.

"She's super strong." Happy reports. "Even with Mayen's help, Natsu's having a hard time."

"No, I'm not!" Natsu turns his torso towards the annoying cat. "I'm gonna beat her!"

"But, there are two enemies now, and Mayen is stuck in that tree." Happy is ever the pessimist.

"But Lucy is here now, too." Natsu places his hands on his waist. "For now, let's forget we're rivals in the exam…" He looks at the blonde. "We'll reform the team!"

Lucy hums in agreement and ties her hair up in its usual ponytail. "This combination brings back the memories…"

"Yeah! Makes you remember the time we met." Happy adjusts the bag on his back.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu runs his fingers through his hair. They high five. "Let's do this, Lucy!" I smile down at the duo. Lucy had told me how they had worked together before I joined the guild. I know their relationship is like Gajeel's and I's like siblings.

"Let's go, Natsu!" Lucy clenches her fist.

"I'm here, too!" Happy jumps up, not wanting to be forgotten.

Feeling confident in leaving the fight to them, I focus on getting out of my prison. I twists my wrists, feeling how tight the binds are. I can hear the new enemy, but I don't turn towards him. "Ultear, these people aren't worth your time to fight! I can beat them both myself! Just me, and I can handle them!"

"That's not right!" Natsu's voice echoes. "Then it won't be 2 on 2!" His reasoning makes me smile as I try to plan my escape.

"Then I'll leave them to you." Ultear brushes off the battle we had been in the middle of. "I have to take Zeref to Master Hades, after all." I tense and twist around to glare down at her.

"Oh, you've already discovered him?" The other Grimoire Heart wizard claps.

Natsu lunges to land the first hit but is thrown backwards by the male wizard. "Natsu!"

My head snaps back as my struggles double. _I have to get out of here! I can't let her take Zeref, and I have to help my friends._ I growl deep in my chest. "Darkness is mine to control. I am the master of whatever form it takes. I won't be beaten by a flimsy tree, or a Grimoire bitch. I am a Fairy Tail wizard, and this is our island!" My magic is swirling in my chest, condensing into a ball. A burning sensation flares up in my ribs, but I ignore the growing pain. I close my eyes and roar. "Burakkuhōru*!" The sphere of built up magic explodes around me.

I can feel the bark and tree fall away from my form. All around me is darkness. I pant, dropping to my knees from my depletion of magic. The black slips away like water, leaving me in the clearing where Ultear is closing in on the still unconscious Zeref. _I'm practically out of magic. I didn't have time to recover any, and then I went and used such a powerful technique._ Sweat is dripping down my brow as I clench my fists. _Now that I'm here, I can't do anything!_

She bends down to pick him up. My eyes widen. _I have to move him!_ I hit my palms on the ground and use the last of my magic. "Kage no sōryō!" Zeref sinks into his own shadow before Ultear's eyes. He is gone before she can react.

The black haired woman turns in my direction with rage in her eyes. "How dare you take him?! Where is he?! Where is Zeref?!"

I scream as bursts of pain come from every angle. I am lying on my stomach, wounded and out of magic. Fury is making her eyes look on fire. Her crystal ball is back in her hand as a single orb. I cough and smirk at her. "I'll never tell."

She cries out in anger. I can't even whimper as she ferociously attacks me with the uncountable many crystal balls. My ribs crack under the forces hitting them. One smashes against my temple, and I feel the blood pouring down the side of my face. Her outraged scream is the last thing I hear.

"Mayen!" The sounds of little feet on stone wake me up. I open my eyes to see a stone ceiling. I turn my head to the side and face red stone walls of a cave. _Where am I?_ "Mayen!" A little girl with black hair runs into the room and jumps on me. _Naiyo?_

"Yes, Naiyo?" I calm her down by grabbing her waist.

Her large gold eyes are shining with excitement. "Do you know what today is?" I shake my head with a sweet smile on my lips. She tugs on my hair. "How could you forget!?" I wince when a certain tug hurts more than the rest. "It's my birthday!"

I stare at her with wide eyes. "Is it really?" I tap by chin. "I could have sworn it wasn't for another few months." She whines on my lap. I laugh at her cuteness. I sit up and run my fingers through her hair. "I didn't forget, little one. Happy Birthday." She smiles brightly up at me. "Now, come on. Let's have some breakfast, before I give you your present, alright?" She nods eagerly and is out of the room before I can blink.

I shake my head with a low chuckle. I walk into another area of the cave with some kitchen like appliances. Naiyo is sitting on a pillow on the floor, bouncing in her seat. Laughing, I move to slice and juice some fruits for breakfast.

After eating, Naiyo is quick to crawl into my lap again. "Do I get my present now?!" Her eyes are wide with excitement. She starts to bounce.

I nod at her, smiling. "Yes, so close your eyes. I'll tell you when you can open them, okay?" She clenches her eyes shut and covers them with her hands. Her little body starts trembling as she tries to contain her childish energy.

I wave my hand in the air, and the shadows pull from the cave walls. They swirl in my palm till two fully formed green ribbons appear. I hum as I carefully run my fingers through her hair to tie it up into two high pig tails. Once done, I tap her shoulder. "There all done. Go look in the stream." She jobs off my lap with a squeal and dashes out of the cave.

Natsu relaxes on a large tree root with Happy beside him and Lucy standing in front of him. Mayen is carefully laid out on the root with her bandaged head on his leg. Lucy explains Grimoire Heart's reason for going after Zeref. "It's like I said. They're trying to use Zeref to change the world!"

Natsu leans back against another root. "Change the world, huh? That's just way over-the-top." He gently runs his fingers through her silky hair, careful of the bandage on her temple.

They had found her under a tree with no Ultear or Zeref in sight. Lucy had rushed to her side to start first aid while Natsu was overcome with rage and tried to find a scent trail, but the woman had hid her scent. Unable to do anything else, he waited while Lucy bandaged up his kitten. Lucy had told him that Mayen would be alright, though she has a couple fractured ribs and a gash on her temple. They had let her hair down to not pull on her wound.

Natsu glances down at the green ribbon tied around his wrist as his hand rests on Mayen's head, petting her. He can feel his wrath bubbling just looking at it.

They look at an excited Happy. "I wanna live in a world that's just full of fish!"

Lucy sweat drops. "Um, it's not like that."

"But see here…" Natsu leans back again with a really serious expression. "I'm gonna make sure to finish this." He has one leg crossed over the other. His eyes spell death for all his enemies as he glares off into the distance. "They hurt Gramps and Mayen. Those guys better not think I'll let them off this island."

Lucy looks at Natsu nervously. "Off the island?" Something clicks in her mind. "That's it! They must have a ship somewhere!" Natsu gaze final moves to the rambling woman. "That woman from before said something about bringing Zeref back to their master, right? There's a good chance that their ship is anchored somewhere around here. Zeref is being taken there!" She turns to the little blue cat. "Happy, search for their ship from the sky!"

He rubs his cheek as she squats in front of him. "Looks…like I'm out of magic power."

Her hopes deflate. "Then I guess you're just a widdle kitty cat…"

Natsu gazes back into the forest. "In that case, how about we go back to where Wendy and Gramps is...We can ask Carla and Lily and have Wendy heal Mayen, again." He looks at his companions.

Natsu carefully picks up Mayen, so her head is on his shoulder. All three conscious teammates nod and take off.

"Wendy!" Natsu shouts as the small girl comes into view.

The sky dragon slayer turns towards them with a smile. "Natsu! Lucy, too!" Her eyes widen and she jumps to her feet. "Mayen!"

Natsu smoothly lays Mayen out on the ground, practically getting pushed out of the way by a worried Wendy. Her hands light up with her healing magic. Natsu stays by her side.

Lucy looks at the other body. "How's the Master doing?"

"I can't tell yet…" Wendy says without turning around.

"His wounds are just too severe, I suppose." Panther Lily looks down at Makarov. "But's it's strange…I don't sense that his life is in danger."

"Maybe there's some secret to this so-called 'Sacred Ground'…" Carla theorizes.

The following silence is tense as Wendy finishes healing Mayen. Just as she pulls her hands away, a swirl of dust appear.

Mest materializes out of thin air with a large communication orb. "It's you." Lily turns to glare at the arrival.

Natsu puts his hands on his hips. "Where'd you run off to, jerk?"

Lucy's arms are crossed over her chest. "He's Mest, from the Magic Council.

The false Fairy Tail wizard walks towards them. "My real name is Dranbalt."

Wendy stands up. "Dranbalt?"

Her ex-partner looks at her. "You don't need to worry, Wendy. I've come to rescue you!"

The Exceeds gasp in surprise. Natsu stands between Dranbalt and Mayen. His expression showing that he is not pleased.

The Magic Council member reads the expression as disbelief. "With my magic, I can evacuate just the Fairy Tail members from this island. If you can figure out where everyone is somehow…"

Natsu scoffs and looks away. "Gonna have to pass on that." Dranbalt looks at him with surprise.

Carla puts her paws on her hips. "Why do we have to ask the Magic Council to save us, huh?"

"This is a problem for our guild, and we're gonna deal with these guys ourselves." Panther Lily adds, getting swept up in the guild pride.

Dranbalt steps forward. "That's not it! If headquarters finds out what's going on, there's a good chance they'll fire on the island!" He tries to reason with the stubborn wizards, fear in his eyes.

Happy panics. "They're gonna shoot Etherion again?!"

Lucy dead pans. "Don't you guys ever learn?"

Lily looks at Carla. "Etherion? What's that?"

The white cat holds her chin in thought. "I've heard rumors… It's some destructive magic that's seriously powerful."

Happy walks over to them. "It struck us while we were at the Tower of Heaven!"

"I-Impressive, that you are still alive." Panther commends the small blue cat.

"Well, a lot happened." Happy tries to explain. "I'm not sure of the details, but if I recall, lacrima absorbed it all."

Carla sighs. "This guild just faces crises wherever it goes, doesn't it?"

Wendy clutches her hands together at her chest. "If they fire that on us now…"

Lucy finishes the terrifying thought. "We can't be sure what will happen, can we?"

Natsu brushes off the other's fear. "Then we just have to finish things up first." He glances down at the resting Mayen. _I will protect her._

Dranbalt takes a step towards the obstinate dragon slayer. "Makarov's down! And Grimoire Heart still has fearsome people left! There's no way you can win!"

"Hey, now…" Natsu glares at the man, standing his ground. "So that's why you're gonna blow up the whole island?"

Wendy pleads. "This island is our guild's sacred ground! The grave of the founding master is here, too! I couldn't take you attacking this place…" Her voice ends in a squeak.

"I can't believe this!" Lucy huffs in anger. "If you do that you won't get away with it!"

Happy raises a paw. "We're gonna protect the guild!"

"Trying to threaten us?" Dranbalt is confused and shocked. "The Magic Council? You're just some wizard guild!"

Natsu snaps at him, stepping closer. "Now listen carefully, you!" Dranbalt takes a surprised step back at the look in the pinkette's eyes. "I don't give a crap whether it's Grimoire Heart or the Magic Council." Natsu gets right in his face. "Anyone who lays a hand on our guild is the enemy. I'll destroy them all!" There is a tense silence between the two men touching foreheads.

 **0-0**

 ***Burakkuhōru-** **Black Hole creates a sphere of darkness around her and she can control the diameter of the ball. The darkness devours anything that is not her, turning it into darkness, and teleports her to where she wills herself.**


	39. Chapter 38: Finding A Way Back

**_Chapter 38: Finding A Way Back_**

I walk out of my bedroom to see Naiyo sitting at the mouth of the cave. Her knees are to her chest with her arms around them, and her hair is up in pigtails with the ribbons I gave her. She is watching the storm from her dry spot. I can hear the water drumming against the ground outside and on the top of our home in a rhythmic beat. I take a seat beside her. "Is something wrong, Naiyo?"

Her little shoulders sag as she lies her head on her knees, watching the rain. I pet her head, watching with concern. "I can't play outside 'cause of the rain." There is a pout in her tone.

I laugh softly and shake my head. "Now, who said you couldn't play." Naiyo looks up at me confused. "It's just a little water. Come on…" I stand up and wait for her to copy me. "Let's get you out of your pj's and go play out in the rain." Her eye widen, and she smiles brightly, jumping up on her feet and running to her room. I chuckle and chase after her.

 _"_ _Mayen."_ I freeze just outside of her door and spin around. My shoulders are tense as my eyes dart around the cave, looking for the source of my name but find none. Eyeing my home suspiciously, I continue into her bedroom.

Natsu and the others had moved to a cave in a rocky forge when Wendy had spotted the brewing storm. They had made it inside just in time for it to start pouring. The entrance to the tunnel has a stone carved wolf head with its mouth as the entrance. Its floor is tiled stone with red walls decorated in ancient markings. Natsu and Happy stand at the mouth as scouts for the other Exceeds that had gone to look for the enemy's ship. Dranbalt is leaning against a wall with the master in front of him. Mayen is lying next to the unconscious Makarov.

Virgo has been summoned by Lucy to give herself and Mayen a new outfit. The Celestial Spirit has changed the shadow wizard into a black and red dress. It has a red ruffle collar that holds it up like a halter with the black fabric of the dress flaring out to cover her chest. It is fitted to the curves of her torso with a red starburst on her chest. The skirt is tiered black material that stops mid-thigh. Tied just above each elbow are imitation sleeves that continue to her wrist and are tied again. Virgo leaves her black boots alone since they matched the outfit well enough.

Wendy brushes Mayen's hair while Lucy changes behind a boulder into the outfit given to her by her Spirit. When the inky locks are silky smooth, Wendy smiles and moves next to Virgo waiting for the blonde to finish.

Lucy jumps out and spins slowly on her toes. "Ta-da!" Her hair is in two low pigtails with a little white bonnet in her hair. The Spirit World dress is white with pastel blue accents. One her arms are similar false sleeve as Mayen. Thigh high white socks clad her legs down to blue ballet flats.

Virgo leers at her master. "Clothes from the Spirit World. You look splendid, princess."

Lucy looks down at herself and smiles. "Thanks, Virgo!"

Virgo bows with her hands in front of her. "You are welcome, Princess. In addition…" The spirit pulls out pink fabric and holds it in front of a surprised Wendy.

Wendy looks up and behind her at Virgo. "You have some for me, too?"

"Please, change your clothes. You will catch a cold." Virgo insists.

Wendy takes the clothing with a smile. "Thanks…"

Virgo holds a hand out to the small wizard. "If you would like, shall I assist you?"

Wendy steps back with blush and shakes her head. "No, I'm fine! I'll change myself!" The bashful girl dashes to change away from the perverted maid.

Natsu sighs watching the rain. He turns his head to the unconscious woman. The fire dragon's fists clench in anger. His eyes move to the green ribbon on his wrist. _Kitten._ He glances back out into the storm. _I won't let them off this island._

Lucy walks up behind Natsu. "The rain isn't stopping is it?"

Wendy peaks out from behind rock. "I hope Carla and Lily are okay…"

Natsu sees a white dot in the distance. As it gets closer, it morphs into the white cat with a leaf on her head as a rain cap. Natsu waves to an incoming Carla "Carla! Where's Lily?"

Carla shouts out as she gets within hearing range. "We found our camp along the way. Gajeel and Mira are in critical condition." She lands just inside the mouth of the tunnel. "Lily said he was stopping there."

Happy walks up to her. "I hope they're all okay."

She disperses wings. "Yeah. Grimoire Heart's ship is beyond there, by the eastern shore."

Natsu looks back out over the terrain in the direction she came from. "Our camp, huh?"

Lucy puts on a hand on her hip and looks at Natsu. "Hey, do you think we should head there?"

"Yeah, their base is just pass our camp, so we can leave the injured under watch at our camp." Natsu walks into the tunnel. He crouches down next to Mayen. He reaches out to brush some stray hair out of her face. His warm hand cups her cheek. "Mayen."

I tie the knot on Naiyo's cloak as we stand at the mouth of our home. The rain is still heavy outside. When I am satisfied that it is tight enough, I stand up and stretch my arms above my head. "Alright, we ready?" I go to take her hand.

She steps away. I tilt my head in confusion. Naiyo hold up a hand. "Wait!" She takes off back into the cave. I watch with a raised eyebrow as I can hear her rummage around. My hand settles on my hip as I wait for the child.

She comes running towards me. Her hair bouncing with each step. There is a green bundle in her arms. The color matches the ribbons in her hair. Naiyo stops in front of me panting as she holds out the bundle to me. The smile on her face is as bright as the sun.

I carefully take the fabric out of her hands and open it. My eyes widen as I gasp. It's a green hooded cloak, much like the one she is wearing. I look down at her smiling face. "I made it just for you! You always make me wear my cloak, but you don't have one."

I drop to my knees and pull her into a tight hug. "I love it! Thank you!" I stand up and put it on. It fits perfectly. The fabric is soft as silk and light at air. "How did you make this, little one?"

She digs her toe into the dirt bashfully. "I made it like you made my ribbons. It took me a long time, though. I'm not good enough, yet."

I look at her in shock. "This is amazing, little one. I am so proud of you." Her head snaps up at me as she smile widely. "Let's go play." She laughs and takes off into the rain with me on her heels.

Natsu is running through the rain with the guild master on his back and Mayen in his arms. Both of them have a blanket over them to somewhat protect them from the rain. Wendy is in a short pink kimono with purple bow next to Lucy. The two cats are running with them instead of flying.

Wendy looks back at Carla. "Dranbalt…will he be okay?"

Carla scoffs at her friend's unnecessary worry for someone not with them. "Just leave that guy."

Lucy raises her voice to be heard over the rain as she thinks out loud. "I'm worried about Cana as well. Where did we get separated?"

Happy looks up at her as he runs next to the blonde. "I hope she's at the camp."

Natsu skids to a stop which causes the others to stop behind him. Natsu calls back to them. "Someone's there." Walking towards them is a tall man with a finite area around him where the rain is falling at a much faster rate.

They are overcome by a surge of immense magic power that makes them gasp

Wendy starts to tremble and not from the cold rain. "What is this magic power?!"

Carla's eyes widen as she looks at the approaching stranger. "Why is it raining so hard only near him?!"

Happy's fur is standing on end. "My skin is all tingly…"

Natsu gets a bad feeling in his gut which changes into protective instinct as his hold on Mayen tightens. "Who the hell are you?!"

The man ignores the question and asks one of his own. "Can you fly?" He lifts his hands towards them. "No, not yet." The rain stops with each drop suspended in midair. The stranger's voice is soft but menacing. "Fall."

An incredible weight crushes down on them and the area surrounding them as the rain starts again but heavier. A column of the ground starts to fall under them. The conscious group cries out in pained surprise.

Carla isn't able to lift her head. "I can't move!"

Happy rolls his eyes up to look at the enemy. "Gravity?!"

The attack stops leaving them panting as feeling comes back into their limbs. The master had fallen off of the dragon slayer's back and now lying beside him. Natsu had reacted quick and pushed his arms out, so his body wouldn't crush Mayen's.

The new enemy looks down his nose at his prey. "Look here. I don't really care about Fairy Tail, or Zeref…" He nonchalantly crosses his arms over his chest with a bored tone. Natsu struggles to look up at him. "But there is one thing here that I want." Natus is able to make out blue eyes, an angular chin with facial hair, long dark hair in a ponytail, and a white jacket with blue lining. "Where is the grave of the Fairy Tail's founding Master, Mavis Vermilion?"

I laugh as Naiyo chases a puppy made out of shadows around the fire. Her hair is down as she runs around in a light nightgown. I am sitting near the fire in a similar state of dress. Our wet clothes and cloaks are hanging along the side of the room as we all dry from the rain.

I lift my hand and pull more shadows towards the puppy to make it a full grown wolf. Naiyo squeals and turns around to run away as the shadow chases her instead. I rest back on my hands with a content smile. Naiyo's eyes are shining with happiness as the fire light flickers in their golden depths.

The shadow animal dips its head down and lifts her onto its back. Her laughter rings through the cave as she rides it like a horse. My heart is filled with happiness at the scene. A surge of pain the length of my back makes my eyes widen and back arch. I turn my head to find out why. There is nothing, but the pressure doesn't let up.

I turn forward again, gritting my teeth. Naiyo is still playing happily with the shadow. After a minute, the pain disappears, and I let out a sigh of relief. The happiness in my heart isn't as strong. There is a hole of emptiness that leaves me confused. I dig the heel of my hand against my chest. Naiyo's squeal distracts me.

I tilt my head towards her to see her on her back with the animal above her licking her face. I smile at the innocence and cuteness of the sight. I sink into my own shadow and replace the wolf. My hands move over her sides as I start to tickle her.

She cries out and kicks as she laughs uncontrollably. "S-Stop! No!...Can't breathe!" I laugh with her as I continue till she is crying from the ticklish onslaught. I can't imagine what could be missing when my whole world is laughing in front of me. _"Natsu!"_ My head snaps up at the sound, and I look all around the room. Naiyo takes the opportunity to catch her breath, oblivious to my concerns.

I look down at her and smile. "Alright. We're all dry. It's bed time." I laugh at her whine. She follows me as I stand up and walk to her room. She crawls into her bed of furs. I wait until she is full tucked in. "Good night, little one. I love you."

She yawns and cuddles into the warmth of her bed. "G'night. I love you." I leave her to sleep and make my way to my room. _What is going on? Who is Natsu?_

Lucy's voice is filled with anger. "That grave is sacred to us! Even if we did know where it was, we'd never tell you…" She rises slightly to glare at Bluenote before being slammed into the ground with a pained shout.

Natsu turns his head around. "Lucy!" He twists back towards the man and growls. "Why you…"

Bluenote ignores the angered dragon slayer. "The sparkle of fairies…Fairy Glitter! It's said to be on par with Fairy Law. One of your guild's 3 Grand Spells, yes?"

Natsu glares. "What? I got no idea what you're talking about!" A purples magic circle appears above him, and he is crushed by the increase of gravity.

Wendy gasps in worry. "Natsu!"

Natsu squeaks out. "I-I'm being crushed!"

The enemy continues. "That sparkle is a merciless light that cannot stand the presence of enemies. I want that magic."

Natsu still under effect of spell growls trying to lift his head. "I am…the son of Igneel!" He is able to lift up his torso. "I won't…be grounded…" The pinkette makes it to his feet. "…so easily!" He starts running at enemy.

The eyes of his teammates widen. Natsu uses fire under his foot to jump into the air and out of the gravity crater.

Wendy shrieks. "He jumped!"

Lucy's jaw drops. "This guy sure hates to lose, doesn't he?"

Natsu lights up his fist as he aims for Bluenote. "Iron Fist of the…" He is cut off when he hits a barrier at the ledge of the crater and is thrown back and pierces the ground.

The man hums in disappointment. "Not listening?" His eyes move over the crater floor. His gazes slides over Mayen's form. "Maybe that woman knows where it is." He focus is drawn to the other prone figure, though. "Is that Makarov lying over there? Oh…I should just ask him."

Wrath flares inside the fire dragon slayer. "No…!" He sits up suddenly fueled by his anger "Just you try laying a hand on Mayen or Gramps! You won't get away with…" All of them are pressed into the ground by intense gravity.

"Stay down and shut up, you brats. Or should I just crush you all right now? Huh?" He jumps into the crater and starts walking towards the trembling Wendy, Lucy, and Exceeds as they guard the down master.

"Is it you?!" Cana appears in the distance on a tower. Everyone looks at her in surprise and joy crying out her name. The man slowly turns with interest. Cana jumps from her post. "You ain't gonna hurt my friends anymore!" While in the air, she uses a card attack but he blocks them with his magic. The seal on her arm starts to glow when she lands on her feet. "Fairy…"

Bluenote's eyes widen a fraction. "You've got to be kidding me!" He stops her attack by creating a magic seal above her and sending her crashing into the ground "That magic you have…"

Carla gasps as she realizes what he means. "Don't tell me…Fairy Glitter?"

Cana stands up and keeps her focus on the man in front of her though she speaks to the blonde behind him. "Lucy…I'm sorry I left you behind. I don't have any excuse for it. I'm really sorry." She holds the arm with Fairy Glitter seal in front of her body. "Just, believe me now. If I can hit him with this magic, I can beat him!"

Natsu walks in front of an amazed Lucy who is on all fours. Lucy's eyes sparkle. "Did you get it at the grave?"

Natsu twitches. "What?!" He deflates into depression. "S-She was at the grave? Don't tell me the exam…"

Cana pulls the rambling wizard's attention to her. "Let's put that aside for now. Help me beat this guy, Natsu." Natsu pouts. "Keep his attention while I gather up the magic power…"

Man holds out a hand towards both of them with magic circles. Cana flies back but twists in air to land in crouch and skids back. The others are all thrown by the other attack. Natsu's eyes flash towards the limp body of Mayen as she hit the ground hard. The bandage on her temple starts to turn red. "Mayen!"

Naiyo cries out in frustration. "I can't do it!" She stomps her feet in a small tantrum.

I chuckle and shake my head as I watch her from my spot under a shade tree. "Don't be like that, little one. Try it again." She bends at the waist to place her palms on the shadow under her feet. I can sense the pulse of magic as her shadow darkens considerably, but she doesn't start to sink. Naiyo huffs and falls on her butt panting. "You're thinking too much." Her head turns towards me. "Just picture where you want to go. Let the darkness take care of the rest."

I close my eyes in a smile. I feel the shade of the tree wrap around me as I sink into it. I open my eyes to see that I am on the other side of the clearing, resting against the shaded side of a boulder. Naiyo looks at me with wide eyes. "Try again, Naiyo. Close your eyes and picture where you want to be."

She closes her eyes still sitting on the ground. Her breathing slows as she relaxes and concentrates. My smile widens when she starts to sink into her own shadow. I look around the clearing when she disappears completely. I touch her shoulder once she rises fully beside me.

She jumps under my touch, and her eyes open wide. Her gold eyes dart around the clearing to see that she had indeed moved. She jumps to feet and cheers. "I did it!"

I smile proudly up at her. "Good job. Now, you can practice distance." She deflates and whines about wanting a break. I chuckle behind my hand at her antics. Pain bursts in my temple causing me to gasp. I curl up, holding my head. _"Mayen!"_

Natsu slams his head on purpose into the ground in front of him, letting the increase of gravity to force him deeper.

Carla sweat drops. "He's so stupidly powerful…but in this gravity even he…"

Happy sees what his friend is trying to do. "Wait, that's not it!"

With his head in the ground, Natsu builds fire in his lungs. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" The ground around him cracks and bursts into the air sending him with it as his fire slips through the cracks of the earth.

Bluenote looks behind him with wide eyes. "Outta my way trash!" He waves his arm sending a massive gravity wave which sends Natsu flying backwards with everyone else.

Because he is distracted his hold on Cana ended, and she lands on her feet. "Nice, Natsu!"

Natsu growls at her while flying through the air. "Go!"

Cana raises her arm with the Fairy Glitter mark on it towards the sky. "I can use this magic…Gather to me, O River of Light led by the Fairies…" A bright golden glow takes over her arm. "…because I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!"

A column of golden magic surround her while her opponent raises an arm to block the blinding light. A glow starts to break through the storm clouds above as the rain stops.

He looks up at the sky in shock. "Impossible! That's…"

Cana's voice rises in volume. "Shine down! To wipe out the fangs of evil!" A gold ring forms in the sky. "Fairy Glitter!" She points her fist at her enemy. The magic rushes down from the sky and surrounds the man. It tightens around him till he cannot move. "Disappear!"

The man starts to glow from the Fairy Glitter, but as a last resort he slams his palm against the ground. "Fall!" There is a large explosion of golden magic that sends the Fairy Tail wizards tumbling back, but when the smoke clears the enemy is still standing with his fist against the ground. "You call that Fairy Glitter? Don't make me laugh." The rain starts again having been stalled by the previous spell. "It doesn't matter how powerful the magic. If the user is worthless, this is the result." He stalks towards a trembling and disbelieving Cana. "Did you know? I can still take that magic even after I kill you."

Cana's eyes fill with tears as she talks to herself. "I didn't have enough power…" The other's cry out in worry for their friend as Bluenote closes in on her.

He raises a hand out towards her. "I wasn't able to fly today, again. You will fall down to hell."

In a split second, Gildarts appears before the crying Cana and counters the man's attack sending the enemy flying backwards. Natsu's face breaks out in a grin. "Gildarts!"

I am leaning my back against the entrance of our cave. My arms are crossed over my chest with one foot kicked up behind me on the wall. I am staring out into the woods with a feeling of dread creeping into my heart. _Something's coming._ I can hear Naiyo practicing her basics of shadow manipulation behind me in the main cavern. _Danger. I have to protect. I won't lose anyone else._

I push off the wall wand make my way towards Naiyo. She looks up at me, curiously. My expression must be dark and relaying my inner thoughts, because her pale skin pales even more. I crouch down and place a hand between her pigtails. "Everything will be alright. I'll protect you."

She starts to shake as I pick her up and walk deeper into the cave. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me." Her hands tighten in the fabric of my top.

I look down at her tear filled eyes. My heart starts to ache. "I'll always come back to you, little one." I set her down behind a boulder in a hidden cubby hole. "Be strong and stay hidden."

I go to stand up, but a small hand stops me. I turn back to her. She quickly unties one of her ribbons and pushes it into my hand. Tears are trailing down her cheeks. "This way you have to come back to put it in my hair." I smile softly and nod.

I stand at the entrance of the room that she is hiding in. It pains my heart to leave her. I put on my cloak that she had gifted me and tie my hair up with her ribbon for good luck. I look back at the cubby hole to see her large gold eyes staring back at me with such fear and despair that my heart bleeds. I know I will never forget that look in her eyes. I throw my hood up to block my sight of her as I charge out of the cave. Her scream for me echoing in my ears.

I am running through the forest when it starts to fade away. I skid to halt as the last tree succumbs to the new darkness that surrounds me. I spin around frantically, fear gripping at my heart. _What is going on?!_ There is nothing but a black abyss around me, and it is not the darkness that my magic controls.

"Mayen!" I twist around. _That voice again. It's louder this time._ I see nothing. There is not forest that I live in. I can't sense Naiyo at all. No scents, no sounds other than that cry, nothing. _I have to get back to Naiyo!_ I take off running towards where I think I came from, but I can't tell if I am moving at all. There is no sense of movement or time. The sound of fighting starts to resonate in the darkness. _Who is fighting?_

I gasp as my body is overcome by a cold sensation. I can feel rain hitting my body, but there is nothing by darkness around me. The sensation of flying through the air make me thrash around for something to hold on to. My hand touches something warm and hard. My head snaps towards my hand.

There is a light under my palm. I twist my body towards it, and it starts to grow. I touch it with my other hand. The light is pulsing heat. It sends a sense of safety through me. The hole in my heart that has been bothering me seems to absorb the warmth and fill with love. The light is larger than me now by several inches. My hands move up along the light till they come across something soft. I tilt my head in confusion at the feeling of soft fabric under my palms.

It starts to shift under my hands and take the shape of a human body. From the height and shape, I deduce that it is a man. _Who are you?_ I step closer to the warmth radiating from him. "Mayen." A soft voice comes from the light. _It was you calling me._

In a blink, the light man has me in his arms bridal style. I cling to his shoulders in shock. I look up at the featureless face tilted towards me. _Who are you?_ I bring a hand to touch his cheek. I run my fingers up into his hair to find it surprisingly soft. The light dissipates from the locks leaving soft pink strands under my hand. _Pink hair? Why is that familiar?_

I move my hand back down to the soft fabric I felt before. I take it into my hands. The light bursts away again in sparkle dust. The fabric turns out to be a white scaled scarf around his neck. _Pink hair and a scarf?_

His arms tighten their hold around me as his face gets closer to mine. I don't retract from the advance. I feel safe and oddly enough I want him closer. Lips brush against mine, and my eyes widen as everything around me comes crashing back. _Natsu!_

I open my eyes to rain and the forest rushing pass me. I can feel Natsu's warm strong arms wrapped around me. Master Makarov is draped over the fire dragon slayer's back as he runs. I move my eyes to look over his shoulder with moving my head. Lucy is running next to Cana and Wendy. Happy and Carla are flying along with us. I look at the face of the man that brought me back to my senses. His eyes are hard, but there is a pout on his lips.

He must feel my eyes on him, because he glances down at me and stops in surprise. I can hear the others stop and question him, but my attention is on the green eyes staring back at me with relief and shock. "Mayen." My name comes out on his next exhale.

"Mayen!" Lucy, Wendy, and Happy's voices bringing my attention to them as they crowd us. I give them a reassuring smile to let them know that I am okay.

I move my legs, telling Natsu to put me down which he does with much reluctance. I place my hand on his shoulder till I am sure my legs are steady under my weight. "What happened?" Happy is quick to fly into a full blown animated explanation. I have a little trouble keeping up with his fast pace speaking, but I catch the main points of everything I missed.

"What happened to you, Mayen? When we found you, you were beat up pretty bad." Lucy gives me a worried look.

I recall what caused me to black out. "The last thing I remember is using the last of my magic to move Zeref away from Ultear. It really pissed her off, so she attacked me with those crystal balls of hers." I can feel Natsu's rage start to build, so I try to diffuse it. I look down at my clothes. "What the hell?!"

Lucy chuckles nervously and scratches the back of her head. "I had Virgo change you. I thought with the weather and fighting that you'd be more comfortable in that than a bikini and shorts."

I stare at her in thought. It did make sense, and it is actually a cute dress. "Thank you, and thank Virgo as well, please." I look around the rain soaked forest. My hair feels heavy, so I pick up the soaked locks. "Where's my ribbon?" My heart clenches in fear that I had lost it too.

"I have it." Natsu's voice is soft as he shows me his wrist where it is tied securely. "Here, you can have it back." He moves to take it off, but I place my hand over his.

He looks at me in surprise and confusion. I shake my head. "No, keep it till this is all over. Then you'll have to stay alive, so you can give it back."

He pulls his arm back and nods. He looks at the others in our group. "We should continue to the campsite."


	40. Chapter 39: Thunder Roar

**Author's Note: I just saw that Bluenote has an attack called 'Black Hole', I did not know that while I wrote about Mayen's attack. They are two different attacks. I don't want to change the name of hers since she will probably use it more than he does in the show. I am just putting it out there that I did not copy his attack. I came up with it myself and accidently named it 'Black Hole'.**

 ** _Chapter 39: Thunder Roar_**

Natsu has the master on his back. Lucy is carrying Cana's dead weight over her shoulder. I am jogging beside when with the two cats flying around us. We are all running as fast as possible when the large tree that makes up a large part of the island starts to fall.

"What the heck is happening?!" Natsu screams at the sky. "We have to hurry back to the camp!"

A pulse is sent through all of us. The fire dragon slayer falls first. Lucy cries out as she collapses. I land on all fours next to Wendy who is on her stomach. I start panting. "It's like all me energy is…" Even the Exceeds fall to the ground.

The Tenrou Tree continues to fall. The farther it goes the more drained I feel. I cry out as I fall to my stomach. _Why do I feel so weak?_

Lucy is the first to sit up on her knees after a few minutes. I push myself onto all fours.

Natsu lifts his head. "What the hell is happening?" He repeats his earlier question. "P-Power…I can't gather any strength…"

I hold my head as I sit back on my heels. "All the energy from my body is being drained suddenly…What in the world is happening?"

"Cana? Cana!" I look to the side to see Lucy hovering over the face down card wizard. "Hey, answer me!" The energy she used seemed to be more than she could handle as she collapses onto her side.

"Lucy!" I gasp out, feeling woozy.

"I'm…so weak…" Wendy complains on the other side of me. "I can't keep…my eyes open…" She collapses as well.

I watch as each of my friends fall from exhaustion. I am not that far behind them as my vision blurs. _I have to…do something…before…_ I collapse onto my stomach, panting. _Damn._ "Can anybody move?" My voice is nothing but a whisper.

"It's no use. I don't know why, but my magic power is draining out of me!" I hear Carla's strained voice near me.

Wendy's voice floats over the rain. "Does it have something to do with the tree on the center of the island falling?"

"What'll we do?" Lucy's voice is filled with concern. "Cana's completely lost consciousness."

Happy speaks up. "Can we still make it to the camp somehow?"

"Things aren't good over here, either." Natsu grinds out. "Gramps's breathing has gotten weaker…"

"I can use what energy I have left to…move all of us…" I offer, straining to keep my eyes open.

"No…I don't need to lose you again." Natsu turns his head towards me. I give him a weak smile as my vision blurs. "Damn it… What's happening?" Natsu looks forward. "Is everyone else safe?"

As the minutes tick on, one after the other my friends slip into unconsciousness from energy loss. My vision is going in and out. A roar brings me to tilt my head up in the slightest. My eyes widen as a gigantic flaming sphere of magic energy brightens up the island. "Erza…?" My vision finally goes black.

My body feels light and warm. It's like an out of body experience. I can feel the energy and warmth of all of the guild members on the island as we come together as one to protect our fighting Titania. We protect her from attacking branches as she lands her final blow on the opponent. I feel a tug on my soul, and I am pulled away as everyone else. Around my wrist is a tendril of that gold fire magic that had consisted of all of us. I fall back into my body.

I start coughing as energy courses through my body, bringing back to consciousness. I lift myself onto all fours as the others wake up as well. Lucy pulls Cana into her lap while Natsu stands with the master under his arm.

Natsu looks at his fist. "Power is welling up within me!"

Wendy stands as well. "My body is filling with magic power."

I look out over the forest as I get to my feet. "Yeah, it's back."

"Our power is back!" Natsu smiles back at us. "Let's get going!" We hum in agreement and start towards the camp again. Carla takes off high into the sky.

We've been running for about a minute when Natsu shouts impatiently. "Hurry, hurry!"

Wendy pants out as she runs behind me. "It's like that weakness from before was just some bad dream…"

I keep even with Natsu. I turn my head towards him. "I can shift us all there through the shadows if you just let me!"

He cuts a glare in my direction. "No! You need to save your magic energy!"

"Then stop being so impatient!" I glare back, but there is no bite to the look.

Lucy speaks up. "Just 'cause things are a little easier, it's not like we're fully recovered…Natsu, don't you think you're going a little fast?"

"We gotta!" He lifts Makarov higher onto his back. "I have to think of Gramps here! And I won't know what's happened to everyone else unless we get back to the camp!"

"I…" Happy's weak voice comes from the back of the pack. ",,,can't go on…I'm so hungry I can't walk!"

Lucy snaps at the blue hairball. "Look here, li'l' kitty. You do understand the situation we're in when you said that, right?"

We all stop for a breather. Natsu look at us. "Actually, I am hungry. The only thing I ate was the fire from that God Slayer, and then I beat the crap out of him…"

I blink feeling a pain in my stomach. "Now that you mention it…I haven't had anything either." My shoulders sag. "I should've ate before running from camp at the start of all this."

"Well, me too." Lucy admits. "Cana's heavier than you'd think…"

Wendy shyly scolds the blonde. "Cana's unconscious, but that's still a terrible thing to say…"

Happy smiles up at Lucy. "See? It's not always me."

Carla's voice cuts over the rest. "Everyone, we're in trouble!" I look up to a hovering Carla in curiosity. "I was curious, so I climbed way up high. The giant tree growing on the island has collapsed down to the roots!"

"Ehh?!" We all scream out in shock.

I look at Lucy and Natsu since they have been in the guild longer than me fir answers. "Could that be why we lost our magic power? Something about why this place is sacred to our guild."

Natsu shrugs. "I never really paid attention. I just knew the S Class exams happen here, and the founding master's grave is somewhere."

Lucy looks at the unconscious woman she is supporting. "I haven't been in the guild long enough to learn that. Maybe Cana knows, but she is out."

"We have to make it to the campsite." I turn in its direction. "We can't waste any more time."

We start running for the last time. My eyes widen at the state of our camp. There is a large crater in the center with a tattered tent at its edge. Under the cover of the tent are the wounded.

"What happened?" Natsu looks down at them in shock as he carefully sets down the master. Lucy finds an open spot under the tent to rest Cana.

Lucy covers her mouth. "Everyone…Even Gajeel and Mira?"

Bickslow and Freed are sitting out in the rain. Levy and Lily are standing by us with the wounded. I notice a defeated enemy off in the distance.

Wendy steps forward. "I'll use healing magic right away." I watch as she step up to start healing the fallen.

"Natsu." Lisanna walks up.

"Lisanna, thank goodness!" Lucy cheers.

Natsu looks in her direction and smiles. Lisanna stops the little dragon slayer. "I appreciate the offer, but look at how many…Don't push yourself, Wendy."

"And look here…" Carla puts her paw down. "You've been using magic all day. You have to rest a little, or else…"

I place a hand on Wendy's slumped shoulder. She looks up at me. I smile softly. "I agree…you need to rest."

"Lisanna, what happened?" Natsu asks behind me.

"This guy attacked us here." She looks at the man on the ground out in the rain. "After that for some unknown reason our magic power suddenly disappeared. It was a close call, but Freed and Bickslow fought for us. But even before that, everyone had already been injured here and there…" She starts to tear up and look down. "It's gotten so dire without me even realizing it!"

"Lisanna, don't cry." Happy tells her. "The cheerful character like us can't cry!" I look at the small cat and smile at how he is trying to keep the morale up.

Lisanna wipes away her tears. "Y-Yeah…"

I hear knuckles crack behind me. I twist around to see a dangerous look in Natsu's eyes. "Unforgivable…" His voice is low. "Completely unforgivable…" _Natsu._

Panther Lily speaks up. "The Grimoire Heart battleship is anchored off to the east. Considering we need to defend this camp, how about splitting into two teams?"

"One attack team, and one defense team?" Levy lifts a hand to her chin.

A flare in my ribs make me fall to my knees. "Ahh!" I clap a hand over my seal.

"Mayen!" Natsu drops to my side placing a hand on my head. His other pulls my hand off my ribs to place his warm one over the spot. The warmth of his hand barely soothes the pain, but it does help a little.

Levy crouches down. "It must be her seal! Something's happened!" She bats his hand off my side, leaving me feeling cold. "I can't see it with the dress on."

The pain simmers down to a dull throb, leaving me panting. I put a hand on the script wizard's shoulder. "I-I'm fine. We'll worry about it later." I can see the protest about to come from her, but I cut her off. "We have more pressing matters, like figuring out who is going and who is staying. I know I am going."

Natsu growls next to me. "No, you're not. Something is wrong with your seal. You are staying here."

I turn my torso towards him. My hands are on my knees. His hand is still in my hair while his other is in a fist on his raised knee. I harden my gaze. "I am going. My magic is made for attacking and stealth. We are going into the lion's den. I can give us a safe escape if something happens."

His hand grips my hair as we have a stare off. I don't back down under his gaze even though my instincts are telling me to. His eyes soften the slightest as he pulls my forehead to his with a sigh. "I don't want to lose you, kitten." Natsu's voice is soft, so the others can't hear us.

I smile softly at my bittersweet victory. "I already promised that I won't die, Natsu." I raise a hand to brush against my ribbon tied around his wrist before taking his hand. His eyes widen as he follows the movement. His green pools come back to mine as I speak just as softly. "And you already promised to come back. Nothing can stop us."

He shoulders relax at my words. A confident smile says he's ready to fight. "Okay." When we back away from each other, we notice that the others are already huddled together out in the rain. They must have moved to give us our moment. We move over to Lucy and Happy who are separate from the larger group.

Natsu sits down on a raised stone holding his head up with a hand under his chin. I take a seat on the ground beside him as Happy explains to Lucy the magic Ultear had been using. "It doesn't work on humans, but I heard it's a Lost Magic that can manipulate time at will."

Lucy holds her chin in thought. "Gray might be fighting her at the moment…Ice Maker Magic wouldn't…" I tilt my head in thought. _It could if he were to freeze his blood, but that would mean he'd have to be bleeding enough. I hope he's okay._

"Aye…" Happy nods. "That's gonna be a tough match-up. Even Natsu was totally beat up."

The dragon slayer beside me makes a sour face. "No, I wasn't!" He crosses his arms and sits up. "And beside, even if Gray ran into that cross-dressing geezer, we don't have time to go saving him. Not like I wanna, either."

Lucy turns to glare at Natsu. "Why?"

"If it were me, I'd beat 'em by myself, no matter what." Natsu looks at the huffing blonde. "I wouldn't want anyone getting' in the way."

Happy pops up beside me. "Man, what a long friendship…Totally in sync…It's like you can tell what the other's thinking…" I giggle down at the cat and nod.

Natsu snaps at us. "That ain't it!"

"Um, what about a cross-dressing geezer?" Lucy asks unsure of the description.

Natsu shrugs looking off to the side. "He was a geezer when I met him on Galuna Island…Man, what a shock!"

I look up at him. "Wait, didn't she say the old man was a disguise?"

He crosses his arms over his chest again in defiance. "No. I definitely get a 'young Master Bob' feel to the guy." _Master Bob?_ I look to Lucy for an explanation, but she shakes her head with a nervous smile. "Definitely a guy!"

Happy shrugs. "Man, I feel sorry for Gray."

Lucy sweat drops. "You're gonna get killed the next time you run into the guy." The sound of digging breaks our conversation. Lucy turns around to Virgo, who is in a maid bikini holding a shovel. "What exactly are you doing?"

"A pitfall, miss." She stands up straight. "For when the enemy is in pursuit."

Lucy sighs. "Um, not that…Why are you in a swimsuit?"

"It is raining." The spirit dead pans.

"Um, I was thinking…" Happy brings focus back to him. "Is this really the time for us to be chatting so casually?"

"Attack and defend…" Natsu recalls the words of Levy as he stands up. "Two teams…Guess it's time to decide. So let's get back to business already, Lucy."

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" Lucy cries in outrage.

I smile as I take Natsu's offered hand to help me stand. "We've already established that I am on the attack team, and we know you won't stay here, Natsu." He grunts in agreement still not happy that I refuse to stay.

The weather starts getting worse as lightning flashes across the sky. All of us have taken shelter under the tent. Levy and Lucy are standing at the edge watching the storm.

I am sitting on the ground with my back to the Exceeds when Happy's voice catches my attention. "What's the matter, Lily?"

I tilt my head enough to see the little black cat holding his paws over his ears. Carla taunts the poor cat. "Don't tell me…You're scared of thunder?"

Taking pity on him, I twist around enough to scoop him up and place him on my lap. He looks up at me in surprise, but I just smile down at him. He tries to move off my lap, but I stop him. "It's okay, Lily. Just relax, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Fear makes you stronger not weaker, 'cause it shows what you have to overcome." He stares at me with wide eyes.

I can still feel his eyes on me as I look at Natsu. The fire dragon slayer stands up. "Now then…" He turns in our direction. "Let's go defeat Hades…Mayen, Happy, Lucy."

Lucy doesn't seem sure, so Happy turns towards her. "We're on the same team, right?"

"I know, but wouldn't Freed be more suited…" The blonde tries to get out of the attack team.

Freed looks at her. "I have to stay here and draw runes."

Bickslow points to himself. His tongue peaks out showing his guild mark as he talks. "Leave the defense to us!"

Wendy holds up her fists. "I'll go with Natsu, Mayen, and Lucy!" Carla tries to stop her, but she refutes. "I think I can at least support Natsu!"

Panther Lily speaks up from my lap. "I-I'll go as well! I have to pay them back for Gajeel." I pet his head as lightning flashes overhead.

"I'll stay here and help Free with the runes." Levy steps forward.

Lisanna looks at her siblings. "I'll stay beside Mira and Elf…"

"Then that decides things." I stand up with Lily in my arms.

Bickslow steps forward. "We will protect everyone, period!"

"Lu, May be careful." Levy looks at us with concern.

"I've recovered most of my magic power." Lucy raises her arms.

I smile and nod with an affirmative hum. "And you hold things down here, Lev."

"Hades is probably the only enemy left!" Lisanna breaks it down.

"This looks to be the final battle…" I glance at a serious and excited Natsu.

"Let's get going!" He gives a battle cry and takes off towards the enemy's ship. The attack team following his footsteps.

"Natsu!" He stops to face me with concern in his eyes, thinking I'm hurt. I smile internally at his concern. "Do you smell that?" His eyes widen, and he sniffs the air. His head snaps to the right. "They have to be close if we can smell them in the rain!" The others look at us confused but follow nonetheless as Natsu and I start running towards the scent.

"Gray!" Lucy shouts in surprise as we come across the injured ice wizard being held up by the Titania.

"Erza!" Wendy cries happily. The two look up at us with wide eyes and smiles. The sky dragon slayer is quick to heal up their injuries enough that they can join us in the fight against Hades.

With the attack team finally all together, we make it to the beach. The Grimoire Heart ship is like a beached whale along the shoreline. We stop at the base and look up to see their guild master standing on a balcony looking down at us.

"Come, if you dare, Makarov's brood!" Hades throws down the gauntlet with the insult. I can feel the killer intent coming off of Natsu in waves. With that said, the old man walks back into his ship.

Natsu raises his fists and stomps his feet. "You come down here!"

"He thinks he's all that." Gray growls next to me.

"He's the one who hurt the Master!" My anger swells up. I have to be careful to not crush Panther Lily in my arms.

Wendy's innocent voice flows around us. "If we can just teach that guy a lesson, then we can all leave the island safely, right?"

Lucy hums in agreement. "Yup! We'll all get out of here!"

Natsu turns to look at the Exceeds around me. "Happy…" The blue cat looks up at him. "I have a request for you guys."

"What is it?" Happy looks up curiously. Lily takes his paws off his ears to listen.

"Search around the ship for the source of its power, and destroy it." Natsu holds his hands out to the side.

"It's be a problem if it started to fly again…" Happy nods, understanding the true reason. "…for you, Natsu."

I bite my lip to him my giggle as the dragon slayer scratches his chin with a light blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "Understood." Carla nods.

"Leave that much to us." Lily says from my arms.

Wendy smiles up at the fire wizard. "I'll cast Troia on you just in case." Her hands glow as she touches his side.

"Let's get this party started!" Gray prepares his magic. "Here we go!" He hits his fist on the ground. An ice staircase stretches from the beach to where Hades had stood.

I put Lily down as the team separates. I put a hand on his head. "Remember, fear is there to help not hinder." The cats head out on their mission. Natsu takes the lead running up the stairs. I take up the rear with Wendy.

Erza gives us our final warning of what lies ahead. "He's a wizard on an even higher level than our master! We're going to go all-out from the start, at the same time!"

"Right!" Wendy shouts from my side.

"I'll give him every last bit of power I have!" Gray growls.

"We don't have time to think about what comes afterwards!" Lucy pants as she runs.

"I'll handle any escape afterwards! We have to beat this guy for insulting and hurting our guild!" I push myself harder.

"I finally get to punch this guy!" Natsu shouts from the front. He makes it to the top of the stairs and jumps. "I'm all fired up!" His fist lights with fire. "Hades! Taste the power of Fairy Tail!"

Hades is able to hold off Natsu's fire attack. Erza and Gray lunge in for their attack.

"Black Wing: Moon Gleam!"

"Cold Excalibur!"

Without giving him time to react, Lucy calls out. "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" The bull appears and swings his ax at the guild master.

Appearing behind Hades, I send in my own attack. "Shadō tsume*!" Large shadow claws cover my hands. I swing at the old man. He jumps out of the way.

I barely hear Wendy's voice over the pounding of my heart in my ears. "Magically enchant everyone's attack power, defense power, and speed! Arms! Armor! Vernier!"

I feel as light as a feather as strong as steel and as fast as Jet. We all keep up on our attacks, using Wendy's support magic to our advantage. Erza and Gray push him back towards me. "Yamārashi!" My shadow spikes out at his back. He dodges to the side with the slightest tear in his cape as he moves into the attack line of Taurus.

He continues to dodge our attacks. "Annoying brats." A segmented chain shoots out of his glowing palm and heads towards Erza. It clamps around her neck. He throws the Titania into Gray.

"Gray! Erza!" I jump into the air and summon Slicer. I cut through the magic chain, setting Erza free. As soon as the chain is gone, I disperse my weapon.

Natsu jumps into the air above him. The pinkette dives into an attack. "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!"

Hades is thrown through the air and aims his next spell at Natsu. This time the clamp catches the back of his head, and the enemy spins him around in circles. Erza cuts through the chain this time as Gray creates a paddle for Natsu to jump off of. The pinkette is sent hurtling towards the Grimoire Heart master.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy lets loose a loud roar.

Lucy summons Scorpio, who creates a tornado of sand aiming for the master.

I take a deep breath. "Scream of Shadows!" I bring my hands together in front of my mouth like a funnel. The mass of spiraling darkness pushes me back slightly as I dig in my heels.

All three attacks combine in a swirling attack with Natsu in the center covered in fire. His skull collides with Hades's stomach. "Sword Edge of the Fire Dragon!" The enemy is sent flying back into a wall, throwing up a cloud of dust. We wait with baited breaths to see if our barrage of attacks worked.

"People say that their mistakes become 'experience'." Hades voice comes out calm and strong from the dust cloud, making us all tense with surprise. "But a true mistake does not leave one with any experience." He walks out completely unscathed from our efforts, minus his cape. "For those who make the mistake of facing me, they have no future left at all."

"The nature of his magic power…" I tense up beside Natsu as I sense what he is talking about. "…has changed?"

"Now then…" Hades looks over us with cool indifference. "I think that should be enough warm-up exercises." The atmosphere of the battle changes as his magic pressure rises and is laces with blood lust. I dig my heels into the floor and tense my legs as I brace for his attack. His eyes move pass me as he stares at the small girl behind me. He gives a shout.

I spin around just in time to see her covered in light and disappear, leaving nothing but her clothes fluttering to the ground. "Wendy!" I screeched. I fall to my knees as I stare at what is left of her. _No._ My body starts to tremble. _No!_

"Destroyed without even a trace left?" Hades voice has a smugness to it, but I don't turn around to acknowledge him. "Pitiful. Maybe I will just erase the rest of you one at a time."

"What the hell have you done?!" Gray snaps. I whisper Wendy's name.

"You've got to be kidding me." Natsu gasps.

" 'Everyone, please calm down.' " An odd familiar voice speaks. " 'I am safe.' " I shake as I look up at the ceiling and gasp. "…She says." Clinging to the ceiling is Lucy's clock spirit.

"Horologium!" Lucy shouts up to her spirit. I stand up on unsteady legs.

"My automatic emergency danger avoidance mode has been activated." The clock explains. " 'Thank you very much, Horologium.' She says."

"And wait, why are her clothes all that's left?" A protective feeling make me question the spirit, feeling a tick mark.

"It was an emergency, so only the person themselves was protected." He explains. My eyes widen at realization that Wendy is naked inside the clock and that is why he is facing away from everyone. "Now, please change into these." He gives her clothes to change into.

"Anyway, we're in your debt. I give you our thanks." Erza breathes a sigh of relief, smiling up at the spirit.

"I can only protect you this once." Horologium admits. "Everyone, please be very careful." He returns to the spirit world, letting a newly dressed Wendy jump to the ground. Lucy gives her thanks to the kind spirit.

"So this is Makarov's brood, eh?" Hades looks over us. "This will be fun after all…"

"You know Gramps?" Natsu take a step forward.

He spreads his arms out. "What? He didn't tell you? Are there no records of me left in the guild's library, I wonder?" He pets his long white beard. "I was once the 2nd master of Fairy Tail. I took the name Purehito."

"Liar!" Natsu yells as the rest of us gasp.

Hades smirks as he continues. "I was the one who chose Makarov as the 3rd guildmaster."

Natsu's anger is building beside me. "As if we'd believe that! Stop spouting such crap!" He charges at him in a blind rage.

Hades sends a ball of black magic at the dragon slayer, and it splits into reels. I can hear Natsu's scream of pain. "Natsu!" I step forward.

Purehito sends another attack at us this time. Two chains connect to Lucy and Erza, who are through back to back and thrown away by the following explosion. Natsu is still running when Hades hits his leg with a blast of magic. He stumbles to the ground. The enemy continues shooting that magic out of his fingers.

Gray is hit in the stomach which forces him to hunch over. Wendy cries out when she is hit in the arm. My eyes widen and a scream gets stuck in my throat as one of the magic bullets hits me in the neck. We are all pelted with magic as Hades laughs at our pain.

The barrage stops after a few minutes, leaving all of us on the ground in pain. "Do fairies have tails, or not?" Hades voice flows over us. "An eternal riddle…In other words, an eternal journey. As I recall, that was the reasoning behind the name of the guild…" Tears sting my eyes from the physical pain, and the pain of knowing that a previous master of our guild is the one to do all of this. I can hear his footsteps. "But your journey will end soon." I turn my head to see him stepping on Natsu. I clench my fists. "Mavis's will was entrusted to me. And my will was entrusted to Makarov. But that was a mistake." His voice gets angrier. "Makarov changed the guild!"

Natsu lifts his head with the boot still on it to glare at Hades. "What's wrong with change?"

"He exposed magic to too much sunlight!" Hades spits down at him. _Too much sunlight?_

"That's our Fairy Tail!" Natsu growls up with a hard look in his green eyes. _Natsu._ I grit my teeth. _That's right. It's our Fairy Tail._ "We ain't a living corpse like you! We live our lives by putting everything on the line, bastard!" I can feel some of my strength return as Natsu speaks. "If you don't have the courage to change then just stop right there!"

"Pipe down, little devil!" He raises a hand with his fingers in a gun shape and starts to shoot Natsu at close range.

"Natsu!" I reach out for him.

He takes a break from shooting to talk. "If you want to blame someone, blame Makarov." He starts firing again.

"Stop it!" My body trembles at Natsu's pained shouts.

"It is Makarov's fault that you will die suffering!" Hades doesn't stop.

The firing stop again. "You…" Natsu lifts himself up with shaky limbs. _Natsu._ "Revenge…for Gramps…"

Hades points his fingers at Natsu's forehead. "Enough. Begone."

My eyes clench shut as I scream. "NO!" Lightning strikes the ship and hits the floor in front of Natsu. I tremble from left over fear as a figure appears in the lightning. "L-Laxus?"

"So this is the guy who hurt my old man?" Makarov's grandson's deep voice washes over us. He head-butts Hades before he can react.


	41. Chapter 40: Fire…Lightning…Shadows

**_Chapter 40: Fire…Lightning…Shadows_**

Hades rights himself from the surprise attack. "Brat. Related to Makarov, are we?" Lightning sparks across Laxus's form.

"Pitiful…" Laxus keeps his back to Natsu. "Looks like this guy totally wipes the floor with all of ya."

Natsu's smile surprises me. "No kidding."

Erza lifts up her torso with her arms. "Why are you here?"

"Came to visit the founder's grave." Laxus's eyes never leave Hades. "I used to be in Fairy Tail, if you remember. I came here to visit Mavis's grave. And looky what I found…" His voice darkens. "The 2nd master's here, too. Since you're here and all, maybe I'll make you a grave, too!" Lightning dances over his skin.

"Hmph. Honestly, now." Purehito scoffs. "Never thought the boy would have such a stuck-up grandkid." His magical energy starts to build around him in a purplish light.

Laxus moves as a bolt of lightning behind the enemy and delivers several hits with his speed. He sends Hades flying back.

The old man is able to dodge a punch that breaks the floor. "You move fairly well. And that magic power, too. To think the boy had someone other than Gildarts at this level."

Laxus chuckles as they stand off. "The old man once told me that when facing a strong opponent: 'It don't matter how strong the guy is. What's more important is standing up to him.' Ain't that right, Natsu?"

"Foolishness." Hades brushes off the small speech. "Sounds like the excuse of a weakling to me. You've had a chance to warm up, yes?" He takes a fighting stands and motions for Laxus to start. "Now come at me, youngster!"

Laxus cracks his knuckles. "This'll be fun." He lets out a thunder dragon roar. The attack follows Hades as he jumps into the air to dodge and counter. Laxus tilts his head letting the magic chain pass by him and knock over the large globe behind him. Hades uses his new connection to the orb to drag it along the floor at the 2nd generation dragon slayer.

The chain breaks and the globe heads straight at Lucy. "Lucy!" I shout. Reacting without thought. I sink into my shadow to rises and pull Lucy into her own. We rise up through Wendy's shadow.

"Thanks, May." Lucy smiles in relief. I just give her a smile in return. I look up to see Laxus kneeling and surrounded by different sized magic circles.

He looks at them shocked. "This is an Amaterasu formation…!"

"Scatter and fall!" Hades yells thrusting a palm forward. Laxus is overtaken by a large ball of black magic. The energy from the attack sends us all flying back. Erza and I are at least able to brace ourselves enough to only slide a little. "Those who are hit by it lose all power in their limbs," Purehito explains as the smoke settles, "and it is impossible for them to move at all. Even if you defend against it, your magic power will be wiped out."

A streak of lightning cuts off his ranting. Laxus comes in from behind him, kicking the center of his back. Hades finally falls onto his stomach. My eyes are wide at the show of strength from Laxus. _Wouldn't expect anything less from the master's grandson._ I smile.

"That power was just from one leg." The ex-Fairy Tail wizard stands tall. "I've got another one. And both my arms!" Hades starts to lift himself up. The lightning wizard glares down at him. "I have my head, and my entire body. If I attack with all of them at once, we're not talkin' two or three times stronger…" Lightning sparks around him. "Wanna try me?" He taunts the now standing Hades.

"Nice speech. Is this the confidence of youth?" Purehito scoffs. "But youth is not what is needed to walk the path of magic!" They lunge at each other preparing an attack. They're magic collides in the center with a large blinding explosion.

When the light dies down, it is revealed that Hades is still standing but Laxus falls to one knee with a grunt. Hades rubs it in. "It's a little too soon to be bending knee to me after the boasting you just did."

"Laxus!" Natsu shouts, trying to get up. My eyes widen in realization. _He did get hit with that earlier Amaterasu attack._

Laxus chuckles as he pants. "The world…sure is vast. To think there'd be monsters like this in the world…" Hades starts to charge up his magic power again. "I've got a long way to go."

That admission makes Natsu snap. "What the hell are you saying?!"

"Get it together, Laxus!" Gray lays in on him too.

"You've done well, Laxus fellow." Hades commends. "But that ends now. You shall now disappear!" He raises his hand and sends his final attack at the kneeling wizard.

"Laxus!" My shouts of fear and worry are combined with the yells from the others. At the last second Laxus flares his lightning magic. The following explosion breaks the ships hall and throws everyone. Laxus's limp body falls out of the smoke towards a hole in the floor.

"My anger…Natsu." His words make my vision turn towards said fire dragon slayer. Natsu is standing at the edge of the hole with his head bowed. _Natsu?_ My eyes widen when lightning starts to spark around his body.

"Thanks for…the meal." Natsu pants as he stands up. The lightning is going crazy around him.

"That's all my magic power." Laxus's voice is soft as he teeters on the edge of consciousness.

"What?" I gasp sitting back on my heels. "He gave his powers to Natsu?"

"Wait, that means…" Gray lets the end of his sentence hang.

"He ate lightning?" Lucy's voice is awed behind me. "I heard he got sick from it the last time…"

"Why…to me…?" Natsu questions. "I'm…weaker than Laxus…"

"It ain't about bein' strong or weak." Laxus talks to the confused slayer. "Who was it that got hurt? It's gotta be someone with the mark of the guild, damn it! It's the guild that'll pay him back for the pain suffered by the guild! 100 times over."

Natsu uses his arm to hide his eyes for a second before he stands tall. "Yeah." He flares his magic till he is surrounded in both elements.

I hears Wendy's gasp. "A fusion of flame and lightning. The Thunder-Flame Dragon!"

The rumble around Natsu starts to levitate do to the power of his magic energy. Even from this distance I can feel the anger coming from him. It makes me want to know what he is thinking. "It's payback…times 100."

He disappears and in an instant he has his fist in Hades's face, sending him flying. He gives no chance for a counter as he kicks the man, letting the old man fall in a ball of fire. Hades pushes the fire off of him only to be shocked by lightning.

My jaw drops at the spectacle. "After hitting him with flames. He followed up with a lightning attack!" Gray narrates beside me.

He keeps up his barrage of attacks and all Hades can do is block, dodge, or take the hits. "You hurt our guild, damn you!" He punches him hard enough to create a crater in the floor where the enemy lands. Natsu jumps into the air with one hand of fire one of lightning. "You…Disappear!" He brings the attack down on Hades is a giant ball of flames and lightning. My heart starts to beat faster for some reason at the raw display of power from Natsu.

Purehito jumps out of the cloud of dust and throws a chain at Natsu, connecting to the slayer's fists together. "Now you can't use your hands!" He shouts in triumph.

Without breaking a sweat, Natsu breaks the chains and starts to prepare his breath attack. "Roar of the Thunder-Flame Dragon!" It's the loudest, most powerful roar of his that I have seen. Gray, Lucy, and Wendy fly back from the wind coming off the attack. Erza braces herself. I am able to sink my nails into the floorboards and only skid back a few feet with wide eyes as his attack breaks through the wall of the ship.

The roar ends. Natsu is panting heavily, and Hades is lying on the ground. It seems like everything is over. Natsu starts to sway. "We did…it…" He starts to fall back towards the hole in the floor. I kick off the ground and run towards him. I catch his wrist just as he falls over the edge. "P-Phew…" My heart breaks at the dead look in his eyes. "I'm really outta magic power now."

I pull him back over the edge, letting him lean against me with his head on my shoulder as I hold him with a soft smile. His nose is against my neck, so I feel his light pants against my skin. I tighten my arms around him and kiss the top of his head. _Natsu._

"It's over now, right?" Gray voice floats over to me.

Wendy's voice is full of happiness. "Yes!"

A sudden voice breaks our moment of peace. "Such impressive youths…" Hades starts to speak, not even sounding winded. "Makarov, you bastard…You've raised some fearsome whippersnappers." He sits up without trouble. I pull Natsu closer to me as I start to tremble. _What is he?_ He stands up with his clothes still smoking. "How many decades has it been since someone has beaten me like this?" In a flash of magic, his wardrobe changes, and he looks like he wasn't just in a battle.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Gray shouts what we are all thinking.

"It will be a trivial matter to clean up now, but I must honor you properly for showing me an enjoyable time." Hades reaches up and takes off his eyepatch. "Devil's Eye…open." His eye glows red. "I'll show you all, special…The depths of magic…This is a realm which far surpasses even your imagination."

The others stand around Natsu and I while I support him on the ground. "Impossible." My voice is trembling.

"I…can't believe this…" Wendy's tears are evident in her voice.

Even Erza is rattled by the magic pressure. "I've never felt magic power like this before!"

"It is over, Fairy Tail!" Hades intimidates.

Natsu tries to stand but is unable. "Damn it! I don't even have enough strength to move…"

My eyes widen. _Move!_ I keep my eyes on Hades as I start pulling on what's left of my magic power. I ignore Natsu's demand for me to stop. _I will protect them even if it costs me. It's my time to fight for you, Natsu._

"The farther along the path of magic you tread, the deeper you sink towards the depths of darkness. And what you find there in the depths, glistening…" He raises a hand where he focuses magical power. "…is the One Magic! Just a little farther…Just a little farther and I will reach the One Magic. But that 'just a little' is so very deep!" He clenches his raised hand into a fist. "To fill that depth, the World of Great Magic is needed! A world with Zeref!" My eyes widen at the name. "Soon, the world will change with Zeref's awakening. And, it will finally come into my hands…The One Magic!"

"The One Magic?" Erza raises an eyebrow.

Hades starts to move his hands, so I tense readying my magic. "You all cannot go to the World of Great Magic. You lack the conviction to dive into the depths! From the Book of Zeref, Volume 4, Verse 20: Hidden Magic, Nemesis!" My eyes widen at the name of the spell and the familiarity of it.

Dark figures start to rise out of the rubble. They are all different sized and shaped. The monsters roar. "H-He made monsters from the rubble?!" Gray is struck with fear like the rest of us.

"With the magic power from the deepest depths, you can even create devils from lumps of earth! You can make the devils do your bidding, as heaven's judge…" Anger starts to fill me instead of fear. The tremble in my body is from restrained rage. "That is Hidden Magic!"

I look at each of my friends to see them paralyzed with fear. My anger builds more as the room darkens around us. _Darkness._ The devils tower over us. I gently let go of Natsu and stand. The others look at me in shock, but I keep my head down. My whole body is shaking. I don't understand what I am feeling. It's like I have no control of my body like the reason for my feelings and movements is deeply rooted in memories I don't remember.

"You dare use magic that is not yours." My voice is dark, and I don't understand the words I am speaking. I take a few steps forward with my head down. "The World of Great Magic? The One Magic? Zeref? What does a man like you know?" I glare at him through my bangs. "I will show you what true darkness is."

He chuckles. "Come at me then, little girl."

I lunge forward, ignoring the shouts at my back. I know my magic power is low, but something else is keeping me going. I dodge the barrage of attacks from the monsters. One large dog shaped one jumps in my way. I jump up into the air and use its back as a spring board to launch myself at Hades.

I am stopped by another towering devil, but this time its attack goes past me. My eyes widen when I see it heading toward my friends. I slam my hands on the ground, using the last of my magic. "Kage no sōryō!" They disappear into the floor just in time as the attack hits where they were. They rise up out of the ground a few feet away. My smile of relief is broken by a shout of pain as the large fist of a monster sends me flying.

The hit sends me tumbling across the floor till I slam into the wall. My ears are ringing. My body won't respond to my commands to move. My back is against the wall. My dress is tattered and torn. My hair is limp over my eyes. I am lying on my side with the arm under me stretched out on the floor. Looking through my hair, I can see my hand in the shadow of a piece of rumble from the fight.

I can hear Hades gloating and the cries from my friends, but I am too far gone to listen. I am more interested in the feeling of the shadow on my hand. It feels different than what I usually feel. Darkness has always had a coolness to it like a refreshing stream. This time is almost feels solid like the apples I eat for breakfast. Unconsciously, I start to pull it towards me.

" _Eat shadows? How?"_

 _"Like this... Now you're turn."_

 _"Okay…Yummy!"_

The shadow rises, following my hand as I pick it up. A piece actually darkens and breaks off in my hand in the shape of the apples I had been thinking about. _Do shadow really have a taste?_ I slowly bring it to my mouth. _Can you really eat shadows?_

My teeth sink into the darkness. I can feel a snap from the tension like taunt skin as my fangs pierce through. My eyes widen as the rush of flavor and electricity that sparks over my tongue and down my throat. There's a dark richness to the taste like dark chocolate. I start eating like I've been starved for weeks. Each bite is a burst of energy to my weak form. The rush of magic slithering through my veins throughout my body is addicting. _This must be what Natsu means when he is 'fired up'._ The magic burning in my blood blocks out the pain in my ribs from my seal.

I rise myself up on all fours. My magic is swirling around me. I hear a snap somewhere in the back of my mind, but the surge of magic power keeps me from questioning it. I make it to my feet. My hair is floating around me from the intensity of my magic. Taking solid steps, I make my way to stand in front of the army of devils. "You want devils, Hades?" He quirks a brow. "I'll show you real devils."

The darkness around me starts to rise and warp off the ground. I don't blink as I build up magic. My eyes never leave the curious gaze of my enemy. I spread my arms out to my sides, parallel to the ground with my palms down and fingers clawed. The movement of the shadows become erratic. "Ultimate Shadow Technique: Dark Army!"

The shadows grow and bulge creating red eyed monsters to match each of Hades's. His eyes are wide. "Impossible!"

"You hurt my friends, my family, my guild." I move an arm to point an open palm at him with wide enraged eyes. My voice is a scary quiet calm quality. "Engulf, my pets." I clench my fist shut, and my devils roar. A battle between monsters ensues. As attacks fly between beasts, I keep an eye on my friends watching for stray attacks.

"You're concern leaves you open!" Hades voice is followed by bursts of pain all over my body from a sudden attack.

"Mayen!" Natsu's voice echoes over the battle field.

I fall back onto the floor. My vision wavers as my regained magic starts to reach its limit and the adrenaline drains from my blood stream. I can hear my summoned monsters still fighting as I hold onto my magic. My arms tremble under me as I lift myself into a sitting position.

"Still alive?" Hades voice is impressed. "Maybe you do have potential in the World of Great Magic, girl. Too bad you fight for those fairies!" Another attack sends me flying to the side with a scream.

I roll along the ground till I am caught in warm arms. I open my eyes to red hair and worried brown eyes. "E-Erza."

She brushes my hair out of my eyes. Her voice is soft and trembles with fear. "J-just stop, Mayen."

I have no strength left to argue. My spell fades away, leaving only a fraction of his monsters left standing. She gently passes me to Natsu when he whispers my name. He's having trouble keeping himself sitting up. I slowly move to lean against him, so we support each other. I lean my head against his. I can feel the fear of from my friends, and it slowly starts to sink into me. My body trembles at the thought of this being it. I wrap my arm around Natsu's shoulder for comfort.

My eyes widen when a hand grabs my wrist. "What? I've got my friends this close by." Natsu's voice sends a shock through me. "Fear is not evil. It lets you know what your weaknesses are. And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder." He pulls himself up. "We know our weakness. So, what'll we do next?" I support his legs as he stands beside me. "We'll get stronger! We'll stand up and fight!"

"He's right." Natsu looks at me in surprise. I look at each of our friends in the eye. "Maybe we can't help being scared alone. But we're all right here, together. We've got our friends close by!"

Natsu holds his hand down for me to take. He helps me to my unsteady feet. "Now, there's nothing to fear! Because we're not alone!"

"Your vanity is praiseworthy." Hades voice breaks the moment. "But that ends now, as well."

Erza and Gray slowly get to their feet, followed by Lucy and Wendy. I step forward and stand beside my friends. Natsu steps towards me. "We are all Fairy Tail wizards." He stands right beside me. "We fight together." He snaps his head forward and lunges. "Here we go!" We all give a battle cry.

"What can you do without any magic power left?" Hades taunts. "Dance, Dirt Devils!"

We run into the heat of battle, dodging all of the attacks from the monsters. Once attack gets close to Natsu, causing him to fall. Luckily, Lucy and Wendy are able to grab his arms to keep him from hitting the ground. They throw him forward into the air as they fall to the ground. Erza and Gray lift up their legs to kick his feet sending him forward faster. He flies pass me towards Hades.

"Send everything to the pits of darkness! Fairy Tail, your sun has set!" Hades sends out an attack to stop Natsu.

I bring my hands together in front of my mouth. "Scream of Shadows!" I breathe out. My attack hits Natsu's feet, giving him enough of a boost to get pass the Hades's defenses. The result is a large explosion that fills the entire room.

The entire top part of the ship is destroyed. Hades is finished with a punch to the jaw that sends him spiraling. Natsu's scarf flutters in the air. I reach out and grab the soft material, not wanting it to get lost. I bring it to my chest.

"I-Impossible! The Hidden Magic didn't work?!" Hades spouts out. Natsu growls and stomps towards him. "Unfathomable! My magic is…" He grabs his eye as Natsu darts at him. The fire dragon slayer delivers an uppercut that throws the old man back. The devils start to crumble.

"What? The earth devils are…" Erza gasps.

"They're disappearing!" Gray steps forward.

A loud rumble catches my attention, so I turn to face the island. Wendy catches sight of it, too. "Huh?" We both say.

Lucy turns. "What's the matter, Wendy, Mayen?"

I clutch Natsu's scarf closer to my chest as I rest back on my heels. "Tenroujima…" The fallen tree has risen and returned to its rightful place at the center of the island. "It's returning to normal."

Our guild marks start to glow. I look down at my chest in surprise. The green light is almost blinding. I start feeling better, stronger.

"Our magic power is returning…" Erza gasps.

I spin around just in time to see Natsu about to give the finishing blow. "We win!" I gasp when Hades lands a punch instead.

"Listen up!" Hades kicks Natsu in the chin. "For those who have walked the path of magic, the devil will never sleep!" He continues to throw punches and kicks.

"Natsu!" I scream, getting to my feet.

Laxus appears and punches the Grimoire Heart master in the face and then ducks. "Do it! Fairy Tail!"

Natsu flares up in fire and lightning as Hades throws Laxus back. I wrap Natsu's scarf securely around my neck and take off running with the others towards the enemy.

"This might be the final attack!" Erza explains as she runs in the center.

"Let's blast him with all the magic power we got back!" Gray growls.

"For Fairy Tail!" I roar.

"You'll face my wrath for all of this!" Hades begins a spell.

Lucy skids to the side. "We don't have a contract yet, but…Gate of the Goat, I open thee! Capricorn!" The spirit appears and attacks Hades in a flurry of physical attacks.

"I learned this from watching!" Wendy jumps into the air behind Hades. "Wing Slash of the Sky Dragon!"

This sends him spiraling into the direct line of Gray's attack. "Ice Magic Sword…Icebringer!"

"Reequip!" Hades falls to the ground in front of Erza. "Heaven's Wheel…Pentagram Sword!"

He is then thrown into my trap. "Scream of Shadows: Banshee Wail!" I scream as the stream of shadows flows from my mouth. His scream of agony is music to my ears as the darkness tears into his skin.

The old man is pushed back by my constant breath attack as Natsu come up from behind with both elements lighting his hands. Hades pulls a stance. "Grimoire Law!"

"New Secret Dragon Slayer Art!" Natsu jumps into the air. He attacks before Hades can finish his spell. "Crimson Exploding Lightning Edge!"

The battle ends as the sun starts to rise over the horizon. I caress the scarf around my neck with a loving smile. I rush to Natsu's side when he falls to his knees. "Gramps…" His voice is soft as I drop down beside him, placing a hand on his back. "We showed 'em." I smile sweetly. "We showed 'em the power of the guild putting everything on the line." He bends back and give a vocal roar of victory. I laugh, my heart full of happiness. "This is our Guild!"

I rest on my knees beside him as he sits cross legged. His eyes lock on the scarf around my neck. I can't read the look in his, but I reach up to give it back to him. As soon as my hand touches the material, his falls on top of mine. I look up at him surprised. I try to question him, but his lips press against mine.

He lifts my hand placing it on his shoulder, before he grabs the base of my neck pulling my mouth closer to his. I moan softly gripping his shoulder while my other hand tangles in his hair. The kiss is slow and sensual. A tangle of tongues as we taste each other's mouths after such a deadly battle. I regrettably break the kiss to breathe. "Natsu?" I whisper, panting.

His warm breath brushes against my lips as he catches his breath as well. "Mayen…Thank you." Natsu presses his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes. I cup his face with both hands and brush my lips against his. After a moment, we pull away from each other but stay close.

I gently take the scarf off my neck and wrap it around his. Natsu gives me the sweetest smile, causing heat to fill my cheeks. I turn around at his chuckle. His hands run through my hair, making a purr rumble in my throat. He chuckles against my ear, making me shiver. "I didn't know you purred." The pinkette's voice is low and rough from battle. My blush grows as he gives the smallest lick to the shell of my ear. He ties my hair up with my ribbon, keeping his promise.

Happy's whining voice breaks the moment. Natsu turns around with a groan. "You guys…" I spin around once my cheeks cool.

I gasp, covering my mouth. The three cats are running at us and being followed by a large number of those grunts. We all stand unsure of what to do since we are out of magic power. The sound of footsteps brings our attention behind us, and everything stops.

"That's far enough!" A bandaged Master Makarov shouts with the rest of our guild mates behind him.

"Gramps!" Natsu smiles, wrapping an arm around my waist. I lean into his warm hold with a smile. The horde of enemies had stopped at the arrival of reinforcements.

"Get off this island this instant!" Makarov commands. They turn tail and run, screaming.

Everyone celebrates the end of the war with cheers. With Natsu's arm still around my waist, he and Gray bump forearms on his other side. I look around for my partner but find her missing. _Where's Juv?_ My worries are interrupted by a loud cry from the Thunder Legion as they tackle Laxus. I smile at the reunion, laying my head on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu raises the fist not holding me. "Okay, time to continue with the exam!"

I look up at him in surprise as Happy shouts at him. "You're gonna do it now?!"

Natsu cackles with a slightly insane look in his eyes that makes me sweat drop. "The second test was interrupted so it don't count! So let's just do things nice and simple with a big battle!" I sigh and step away a safe distance when Gajeel makes his way over.

They butt heads with Gajeel growling. "What's wrong with your head?! You think you can beat me when you're that busted up?"

Natsu snaps at him with that crazy look in his eye. "Yeah, it'll be a cinch! 'Cause right now I'm a Thunder-Fla…" He gets an ill look on his face, so I step back towards him. _I was wondering when this would happen._ I catch him as he collapses. I sink to the ground slowly as Gajeel yells at him incredulously. I lie his head in my lap and pet his hair, laughing.

Everyone starts to head back to camp, leaving me to carry Natsu. I shake my head and stand up. I throw his arm over my shoulder and start following the others. I look at Natsu with a fond smile. _Looks like I get to care for you this time, Natsu._ Lucy is picked up by Capricorn, who keeps stride next to me. The spirit talks to a flying Happy while I share a smile with the blonde.

"Oh?" Lucy gasps touching her chin as she remembers something. I tilt my head in her direction in curiosity. "Mayen? Didn't you eat shadows during that fight? And you used a breath attack like the others. Does that mean you are a dragon slayer?"

I tilt my head back to look up at the sky. "I don't think I am. That just doesn't sound right. I don't have any memories false or true of any parental figures, and that seems to be what dragons are to slayers."

"Could you be a slayer like Laxus, then?" She questions, innocently.

I shake my head. "I don't think I am. I don't know why I can eat shadow or have those breath attacks. Maybe I'll remember on day." I smile at her. She blinks before smiling back.

We all make it back to camp. I carefully lie Natsu down under the tent. Almost like a delayed reaction, a surging pain flare up in my ribs making me cry out and fall forward. "Mayen!" Lucy's voice sounds so far away when I know she is right beside me. The heavy warmth on my stomach that was Natsu disappears. The concerned shouts of my friends are muffled whispers in my agony clouded brain. I fall into the abyss of unconsciousness.

At the pained shout, everyone rushes to Mayen's side. Capricorn puts down Lucy, who gently pushes Mayen off of Natsu. Wendy and Levy have pushed their way to the front and dropped down beside the shadow wizard. Wendy is crying that she didn't have any magic to heal her. The small dragon slayer turns the woman onto her back to look at her injuries. "None of these should have made her cry out like that. I don't know what's wrong."

Levy's first thought is to check the seal that had been acting up before the attack team had left to fight Hades. "I might!" The script wizard looks at the torn dress, trying to get to the seal without ripping it anymore.

The others wait with baited breath for the blue haired woman to speak. Her sudden tense shoulders and gasp sends a shot of fear and worry through them all. Erza steps forward wanting answers. "Levy, what is it?"

"I- I don't understand…" Levy has a hand covering her mouth. Her other hand is hiding the seal from the rest of them.

"What is it, shrimp?!" Gajeel shouts at the bookworm to hide the worry he was feeling.

"…It's gone…" She removes her hand to show smooth pale skin where the seal had been.


	42. Chapter 41: Time Stands Still

**_Chapter 41: Time Stands Still_**

The shock of the disappearing seal has them all reeling. Levy suggests that the life and death situations, plus the fluctuations in her amount of magic from the tree falling and rising could have been too much for the air magic. Lucy also reveals to them that Mayen had ate shadows during the Hades fight. This has shocked them even further. Leaving them to wonder what the shadow wizard really is.

With no way to get answers, the wizards relax and enjoy their victory. Mayen and Natsu are laid under the tent under the watchful Strauss siblings. Happy and Carla are sitting at a tree stump. Panther Lily stops to talk to them with his new sword strapped to his back. Gajeel works through his pain to check up on his cat. Laxus is being bothered by his old underlings. Lucy is talking to her partner Cana. Wendy starts to work on healing injuries as her magic comes back.

Juvia comes crawling out of the bushes into the camp. Erza steps towards the wounded woman. "Juvia?"

"You're safe?" Gray's voice belays his worry.

The water wizard cries. "Juvia is so sorry! She let Zeref get away!" She crawls to Gray's side and wags her ass. "Gray-sama, please punish me! Hit Juvia as much as you want!"

Gray looks traumatized. "I'm not into that!"

Lucy mentions the only missing wizards. "Then, there's Gildarts…"

Cana sighs, worried for her father. "Yeah."

Sensing her worry, Lucy continues. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Cana takes a nervous sip of her drink.

"By the way…" Gildarts appears out of nowhere to taunt Laxus. "You went and got expelled? Lame!"

The lightning dragon slayer forms a tick mark. "Shut up, you old fart!" Cana spits out her drink in shock.

Natsu awakens at Gildarts voice and jumps up. "Gildarts, fight me!"

"You should rest." Gildarts knocks him down with a single punch.

Natsu holds his head from the solid punch. Something just wasn't settling right in his stomach. He looks around the celebrating camp till his eyes land on the sleeping form under the tent. "Mayen! What happened?!" He rushes to her side.

Levy moves to stand by his side with her hands in front of her. She looks down at the peaceful face the sleeping Mayen. "Her seal is gone."

Natsu head snaps up at the script wizard. "What?! Is her magic back?! Are her memories back?!"

Levy sighs. "I can only guess that her magic is back since she fought alongside you guys, but I can't say if anything about her memories until she wakes up."

Natsu tenses looking down at her. His voice is soft. "What if the memory seal is permanent?" He is almost afraid to hear the answer.

Levy whispers. "A number of things. She could be stuck with the mixture of false and true at the time her seal broke. She could get her memories back…" Her voice is even softer as she continues. Natsu almost doesn't catch it. "…or she could forget _everything_."

Natsu's blood runs cold at that. _Everything? She might not remember me?_ He clenches his fists. He ignores the other guys as they line up to be checked by nurse Erza. He runs a finger along her cheek. _Don't forget me please, Mayen._

After a few hours, Makarov speaks to his children. "Everyone, brace yourselves and listen well!" He stands on top of a few crates to stand over all of them. "I have an extremely important announcement to make." They all look up at him in wonder. Natsu turns his head towards him from his spot next to Mayen. "From the day after we return to the guild from Tenroujima…I'm gonna introduce a women's only dress code!" He ruins the serious moment. "You gotta choose between a nurse outfit or a school swimsuit!"

Lucy shouts in indignantly. "I ain't heard about this!"

Natsu face heat up at as he pictures Mayen in those outfits. The short white nurse's dress clinging to her curves with the shoes and hat. Her smooth legs bare for him to touch. Her long hair draped down her back that he can run his fingers through. That swam like neck he wants to mark. Blood rushes south at the images. Water dripping down her skin like liquid moonlight. He had enough trouble keeping himself in check when she was playing in the pool in a bikini. He doesn't think he could handle it if she wore a swimsuit all the time. Natsu bites his lip to keep back a groan.

A whimper from the woman in front of him snaps him back into reality like a bucket of ice water. Her beautiful face is marred by a frown as she turns her head back and forth. Small whimpers leave her lips. Natsu pets her hair, pulling her head into his lap. Her brow smooths out, and the sounds stop. He sighs in relief that he was able to help her even a little bit.

Unties her hair letting is fall over his lap. He wraps the ribbon around his wrist. Natsu starts running his fingers through her hair as he watches the others. He looks down every now and then at Mayen when she tenses or whimpers. The pinkette starts to worry when she does seem to be waking up anytime soon. "Levy?" He calls over the script wizard.

The blue haired woman walks over, curious. Though, her eyes sadden when she looks at the woman. "Yes, Natsu?"

"Why isn't she waking up?" He is blunt.

Levy shakes her head. "I don't know, Natsu. I'm sorry. I don't know how long she will be out after something like that."

That isn't the answer he wanted, but he nods anyway. Levy gives him an apologetic look before walking away.

The fire dragon slayer rests his hand on the smooth stomach. His thumb rubbing the exposed flesh through the torn dress. Natsu leans back against a crate as he relaxes. Whatever had been bothering Mayen seems to have stopped since she is now sleeping peacefully.

A long exhale brings the pinkette's attention down to the woman in his lap. His eyes widen as his heart rate picks up when he doesn't feel an inhale under his hand. "Mayen." His sharp green eyes watch her carefully. Still no inhale. "Mayen!" His head snaps up to see confused and worried looks. His eyes look for the small dragon slayer. "Wendy! She stopped breathing!"

That shook them out of shock. Wendy is at Mayen's side in an instant while the others watch from the edge of the tent. Natsu lies Mayen's head on his folded up scarf while Wendy checks over her body with her magic, trying to get her breathing started.

Tears spring to Wendy's eyes. "There's nothing wrong! I already healed all her wounds! There's no reason for her to stop breathing. It has to be mental not physical. It's like she's giving up."

Natsu pales and starts shaking. "No!" He starts performing CPR while Wendy wipes her tears. He does the correct chest compressions and breathes air into his woman's lungs. He starts again. "Damn it, Mayen! You promised you wouldn't die!" His lips collide with hers to breathe for her. "Don't give up! Damn it! Come back to me, kitten!" Another round of breathing. Tears are blurring his vision as he desperately tries to restart her breathing. The rest of the wizard watch with tears in their eyes and fear in their hearts. Natsu drops his forehead to hers. His tears drip off his face and slide down her cheeks, making it look like she is crying. "Damn it! Come back to me."

I'm floating in the darkness of my mind, but it's more like a black pool under my back while I stare at an equally black sky. A light appears in the sky. In the light, faces start to appear and disappear. The first is a small black haired girl with gold eyes. I don't recognize her, but my heart hurts and feels happy at the same time.

Next is an angry looking twenty-year-old man with red hair and tan skin. No name comes to mind. His face fades into a black haired man with black eyes and pale skin. I don't know who these people are so I have no idea why I am seeing them. The next is a bunch of faces.

I see a blonde woman with some weird blue flying cat. A small blue haired girl with a white cat next to another older blue haired woman. There are three white haired people that are obviously siblings. A black haired man with no shirt on. A curvy redhead in armor. An intimidating man with red eyes and a black cat. A short old man stands in front of them. Many more faces appear behind this group, but still nothing clicks. They disappear.

The last face is a pink hair man with a white scarf and tan skin. His eyes are a glowing green with slit pupils. I tilt my head in the water as I look at him. _Like a dragon._ His lips are spread in a warming smiling. The image flickers for a moment, and I swear tattoos appeared on his skin and his eyes hardened. It was only a flicker, though, so I don't know if it really happened.

His image fades with the light, leaving floating by myself. _Who am I?_ _Why am I floating on this endless black sea?_ More questions fill my head, but no answers. I sigh. _What's the point?_

I start to sink slowly into the water. _I am nothing, no one. Am I even alive? I doubt it. There is nothing here to say otherwise._ The black liquid covers my face. I hold my breath till my lungs scream. _Nothing. No one. Loveless. Lifeless._

"Mayen!" _Who's that? Who's Mayen?_

"You promised you wouldn't die!" _Who would ever make that promise? Everyone dies at some point._

"Don't give up!" _What is being given up? Who is shouting anyway?_ My lung are crying out for oxygen.

"Come back to me, kitten!" My nose scrunches. _I hate being called a cat._ I blink. _How do I know he is talking to me?_

"Come back to me." His voice is softer now. _Come back to where?_ A gold drop falls from the sky. It hits the surface of the water and sinks till it hits my cheek. _What is this?_ Another follows and another. Suddenly the darkness is lit with the gold drops. They slip off my body and under me. I start to rise back out of the water. _What is happening? Aren't I dead?_

"Please Mayen, I love you." I break the surface of the sea.

Tears are rolling down all of the guild members' cheeks as they realize they lost a friend. Natsu is still bent over her with his forehead against hers as he sobs. He gives a final plea. "Please Mayen, I love you."

The stomach under his hand flinches. He lifts his head to look at the smooth skin through blurred eyes. A sharp inhale makes his hand rise with the extending muscle. All movement and sounds stop. Natsu's turns in slow motion towards the face of the woman he loves. Emerald cat eye are wide open as she catches her breath. Natsu's jaw drops.

Those shocking eyes turn towards him, making him hold his breath. He remembers what Levy had said about her memories. _Please, remember me._ She stares at him for a long moment before she blinks.

Her voice is so soft he almost doesn't catch it. "N-Natsu?"

Another sob passes the dragon slayer's lips, but this time from happiness. He scoops her up in his arms and hugs her tight. Mayen blinks before wrapping her arms around him and relaxing. She buries her nose in his neck, taking a deep breath of his fiery scent. "I told you I would come back." She whispers against his skin, remember what she had heard. She tightens her hold on him. Lifting her lips to his ear, she whispers. "I love you, too, Natsu."

Hearing those words, Natsu pulls back and slams his lips against her accepting ones. They ignore the cheers and happy cries of the others around them as they enjoy each other. Natsu pours everything into that one kiss. Needing her to know every ounce of what he feels for her. Mayen accepts the feelings and returns them with the kiss. They separate to breathe.

"Do you have your memories?" Natsu asks nervously in his breathy voice.

Her eyes are closed as she catches her breath. Natsu cups her cheek, burning the image in his mind. Her blackgreen hair framing her beautiful face. Her eyes closed letting those long black lashes brush against pink flushed cheeks. Kiss bruised lips are parted at she pants. Mayen's eyes flutter open, revealing gorgeous green orbs with cat like pupils that are dilated.

It takes a few seconds for his question to register in my hazed mine. After waking up from that ordeal and then a kiss like that, my brain is pretty messed up. Taking in Natsu's nervous green eyes, everything falls into place. I nod, feeling him relax. "I remember everything about Fairy Tail and some of the memories I had already gained. I don't

have my false memories, though." I frown. "It's all blank where they were."

I sit back on my own. I look at myself as if for the first time. I feel so much stronger. I can feel the magic pulsing through my veins. I twist to look at my ribs through the tear in my dress and see nothing but pale skin. "My seal is gone." I gasp. I brush my fingers over the skin.

A warm hand takes mine. I follow it up to Natsu's face. Tears still stain his face. I reach my free hand up to wipe them away and cup his cheek. "You have your magic back."

I nod, smiling sweetly. I pull him in for a gentle kiss. When I pull away, I look up at the others. I can see the relief and tear stains on their faces. "I'm sorry for worrying all of you."

The master steps forward. "Don't be sorry, Mayen. We're just glad you're back with us."

I give a closed eye smile. "I'm glad to be back, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

That seems to calm everyone down as they go back to relaxing. I notice my ribbon around Natsu's wrist, but I don't say anything. Natsu pulls me to lean my back against his chest. A soft fabric falls over my shoulders and warms my neck. I look down to see Natsu's scarf. I look up at him with wide eyes. He smiles. "You can give it back, when we get to the guild." I blush heavily.

I curl up with Natsu as things start getting lively at the camp. I can feel Natsu wanting to get up. I giggle softly. He looks down at me confused. "You don't have to stay here, Natsu." I sit up, giving him room to move. "Go have fun with the others. I'm going to relax here and talk to some of the girls." The pinkette looks unsure. I lean up and brush my lips against his in a quick kiss.

He sighs and smiles. The fire dragon slayer kisses my forehead and gets up. He immediately starts a fight with Gray, making me laugh.

Levy joins me shortly after Natsu gets up. "How are you feeling?" She sits down beside me.

"I'm feeling a little tired, yet really hyped up." I smile at her. "My body is pulsing with magic, but I just can't bring myself to move."

Levy smiles with a nod. "I bet. How are you memories? Do you think you will get more back?"

I go silent. I sigh. "I'm not sure."

"What?!" All the men shout outraged at the master. That brings our attention away from our glooming mood.

"Like-I-Said! The S Class Wizard Advancement Exam is on hold!" The master reiterates while Mira is behind him writing on a clipboard.

"I can't accept that, Gramps!" Gray snaps.

"Why is it on hold?" Natsu complains.

Even Gajeel is ganging up on the master. "Make me S Class, damn it!"

Elfman glares at the iron dragon slayer. "You're not even a candidate! You mean Levy, got it?!"

Makarov rubs his head. "What else can I do? A lot's happened."

Mira taps her chin with the feather she is writing with. "A member of the Magic Council infiltrated the candidates, and Grimoire Heart disrupted everything…"

Levy sighs, though not completely bummed out. "I guess we have no choice." I smile at her.

"Hey!" Gajeel shouts at the blue haired woman. "You're really okay with this, damn it?!"

"And you shouldn't be so worked up about it." Panther Lily scolds as he walks over and plops himself in my lap. I scratch his ears, making the tough cat purr.

"Argh!" Gray grabs his head. "I so wanted to be S Class!"

Juvia stands behind the ice wizard on her crutches. "Don't worry! You'll make it next time for sure, Gray-sama!"

Elman sighs. "A man has to know when to call it quits…"

"Well, I ain't givin' up!" Natsu shouts and he points. "I'm gonna be S Class, no matter what! Gray, Elman, and Levy all gave up, right? Then I'll become S Class!" He points his thumb at himself. He starts waving his arms around. "I'm gonna be S Class!"

"Calm down, Natsu." I smile sweetly, hiding a laugh behind my hand.

Master sighs. "Guess I got no choice…Let's start the final test right now, special!" He holds out a hand as everyone leans in. "Beat me, and I'll make you S Class, Natsu."

Natsu is beyond ecstatic. "Seriously, Gramps?!" I shake my head knowing something bad was going to happen. "Okay! I'm all fired up!" Natsu stretches. "Here I come!" He jumps at the master.

Makarov grows his arm and punches Natsu into a tree. Everyone gasps, but I just sigh. I help Natsu stand once he slid down the tree. We shared a brief kiss before he went off to go fish with Gildarts.

I glance down at my torn outfit. _I need to change._ I find my pack lying on the ground with the rest of the girls' belongings. I dig through till I find what I want. I find a place to change and quickly do so. Keeping Natsu's scarf in mine. I tie up my simple black corset. My tight black leather pants are difficult to put on with my stiffness. I sigh and stretch my arms above my head, hearing my back pop. Humming, I pull my boots back on.

I look off to the side and see Wendy hiding behind a tree while watching Laxus interact with Lisanna. I stand up and take a few unsure steps. Once I feel steady, I walk over at the same time as Erza. I stand behind the small dragon slayer. Laxus is batting at Lisanna hands as she tries to hit him. I can't help but find the scene cute.

"I'm sure you've heard a bunch of stories, but he's not a bad guy deep down." I watch the scene in front of me with a smile as Erza talks. "He's just a little awkward at times."

I place a hand on the Wendy's back. She looks up at me, eyeing the scarf around my neck for a second. "Let's go introduce ourselves. I never got to formally meet him after all." She gives me a bright smile and a hum of agreement. I walk out into the clearing with her. I remember what happened during Fantasia, but I also saw his fight with Hades. He definitely has changed for the better.

Laxus looks up from his spot on the ground when we approach. I can feel Wendy's nerves coming back. I push her forward with a gentle shove once we are in front of the man. She twiddles her fingers. "Um…H-hello, I'm Wendy M-Marvell…I'm new to the guild, and I'm the sky dragon slayer."

The blonde stares at her for a second, before he pats her on the head. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm Laxus Dreyar. It's a pleasure to meet you. So, another dragon slayer. That puts the guild at three." Wendy blushes under his hand.

"Hey!" Laxus looks down to Wendy's side at the huffing white cat. "You don't have to keep patting her on the head like some kind of dog!"

Wendy gasps. "Carla!" The cat crosses her arms and huffs. This makes Laxus chuckle, and I giggle.

My sound brings his attention to me. I can feel his eyes move up my body from my feet and linger on Natsu's scarf. He stands up. I blink as he stands over me by several inches with my heels on. "So your Natsu's girl?" He motions to the fabric around my neck.

I blush and nod shyly, touching the precious material. I hold out a hand for him to shake. "I'm Mayen Nightingale. We never got to meet formally. I had joined shortly before Fantasia."

He tenses at the mention of his act against the guild, but he takes my hand. "You were the girl that wasn't on stage, right?" I nod. "You're a strong one. I hope you and Natsu are happy."

I place my hands on my hips and smile. "I hope you are happy, now. You really do deserve to be." He blinks at what I said. I turn and start walking back to camp with a wave to those in the clearing.

A chill runs down my spine at an echoing roar in the distance. I look up at the sky with frightened eyes. "Wh-What is that? I have a bad feeling." I start running to the camp. I break into the clearing just as a thundering roar rattles the air. I cover my sensitive ears and drop to my knees, gritting my teeth.

"A dragon's roar…" Wendy voices after the sound fades.

"A dragon?!" I gasp as I stand. I cover my ears at another roar.

"Everyone! Are you okay?!" Lucy shouts as she runs into camp with Natsu, Happy, Gildarts, and Cana.

"That's some loud roar!" Happy flies in.

Gildarts stops and grabs his prosthetic arm. Natsu and Cana move to him worried. He glares up at the sky. "An old wound's acting up on me…There's no doubt. _It's_ coming!"

Panther Lily points at the sky. "Hey! Heads up, everyone! Something's coming!" I am paralyzed with fear at the large black dragon with blue markings heading towards the island.

"What is that?!" Gray shouts.

I whimper and cover my ears at another roar. _A-Acnologia._ I don't know where the name comes from. It flies over the island, directly over us. I stumble to Natsu's side. He wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me to him on instinct. "There are still dragons alive after all…" His voice is low.

"The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse…" The master appears on the edge of camp. "Is this the one called Acnologia…?"

"Yeah…" Gildart's lifts his head skyward. "That's the one."

"You!" I cling to Natsu's side as he shouts up at the dragon. "Do you know where Igneel is?!" I tug on his shirt to get him to stop for I'm too scared to speak. "And Grandine and Metalicana, too?!"

Gildarts appears in front of us and grabs Natsu's shoulder with a serious look on his face. "Don't provoke it! I know I told you how I got this arm…No, how my whole body got like this!" Natsu grits his teeth and his hand tightens on my hip.

"It's coming down!" Freed points out as Acnologia dives towards the island.

Natsu pulls me into his chest when the dragon lands in front of us, blocking me from the kicked up dust and wind. "Are we gonna fight it?" Natsu shouts over the noise.

"No. You're lookin' at this the wrong way, Natsu." I look up at Gildarts as he speaks. "It's not about winning or losing with this one. It's, how are we gonna escape from it? No, more like, which of us are gonna survive?" Natsu's arms tighten even more at the last question.

Natsu stares wide eyed at the man. "You're sayin' this thing is gonna kill some of us?!"

It roars again, and Gildarts orders everyone to run. The dragon directs a roar at us before we can move. Natsu and I fly back and hit the ground. Natsu is on his back under me since he took the brunt of the fall. I lift myself up and freeze. "Hey, Mayen. What's wrong?" Natsu asks under me.

"The whole forest is…gone." My voice is soft and trembling. Every tree that had been in the line of his vocal roar is gone, not bent or fallen, just gone. We slowly get to our feet. Acnologia is back up in the air admiring its work.

"I guess that was its way of introducing itself, for now…" Gildarts grunts. He calls back to all of us. "We're all still alive, right?! There's no time to be scared! We gotta get off this island right away!" The dragon roars as it builds up an attack in its mouth. "Here is comes! Get your asses to the boat!"

We all take off running towards the boat. It lands again and tries to eat Bickslow and Freed.

"What is it doing?!" Erza shouts as we all turn.

"Bickslow! Freed!" Evergreen cries out for her teammates.

"It cut us off!" Gray shouts.

"Kage no sōryō!" I hit my hands on the ground. Even without being able to see them, I use their magic power to locate them. The two wizards sink into the dragon's shadow and rise up beside me.

They look at me with wide eyes. "T-Thank you, Mayen." Freed is able to speak first. I just nod.

"Bickslow! Freed!" Evergreen rushes over to them.

"Now's not the time!" Gildarts shouts.

Acnologia slams a claw into the ground between Laxus, Gray, and Juvia. It swings its tail at Elfman, taking out more of the forest. Evergreen flies and catches her airborne partner. They are smacked out of the sky.

Natsu is hit back by a claw. I run to his side as he sits up and shouts angrily. "Damn you!" Our eyes widen as the master appears before the dragon and removes his shirt. "Gramps!"

Makarov grows to his giant form. "Run to the ship!" He puts Acnologia in a headlock and starts to try holding it back.

"Ridiculous! There's no way he'll win!" Gray shouts.

"Master! Please stop!" I cry as I help Natsu stand.

"If something happened to you, the guild would…" Erza tries to reason.

The giant cuts her off. "Run!" No one moves to head towards the ship. Everyone stays to fight, not wanting to leave the master. "Are you gonna ignore your master's orders even to the end?! You damn brats!" He roars over his shoulder. _The end…?_

"I'm a dragon slayer!" Natsu stomps like a child having a tantrum. "If that's the enemy, I'm gonna…"

He is cut off by Laxus grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him. "Run, Natsu!" I am quick to follow.

"Laxus! What're you…?!" Natsu shouts incredulous. He stops when he sees the tears Laxus is trying to hide. I can smell the salt water as I walk beside him, so I know he is shedding a couple tears. After a second, everyone takes Laxus's lead. Laxus lets go of Natsu. The pinkette turns and runs next to me. We all have our own tears.

I can hear Natsu's thoughts before he can even act on them by the look on his face. We share a look, and I give him a nod. _No more running. No more fear. There is nothing to fear when we are together._

We turn on our toes and head back to the master with or without the others. We get there as Acnologia digs its claws into the master's chest. Natsu dodges the tail and jumps onto the beast's arm. It tries to throw him off, but he holds on. The motion sends Makarov into a boulder as he shrinks back down.

Erza and Laxus stand in front of Master Makarov. I smile in their direction. I skid to a halt in front of the dragon with the rest of the guild behind me. We send our own attacks. "Scream of Shadows!"

"Combine all your puny Fairy Tail attacks with my lightning!" I glance over my shoulder to look at a sparking Laxus. "And let's knock this bastard for a loop!" I smirk. "Hey, Natsu! Get outta the way!" He builds up his lightning to the max. "Raging Bolt!" He lets loose his breath attack.

"Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!" Erza shouts.

"Super Freeze Arrow!"

"Water Nebula!"

"Solid Script Fire!"

"Sagittarius, now!"

"Evil Explosion!" Mirajane roars.

Everyone adds in their own attacks. "Scream of Shadows: Banshee Wail!" I give a deafening scream with my breath attack. Happy swoops in and saves Natsu at the last moment before the attack connects with Acnologia.

All three dragon slayers, who had stayed out of the attack, are now flying in the air with their cats to deliver their combined breath attack. It starts to push the Acnologia back, and it falls into the sea. We all stand tense and baited breath.

"Did they do it?" Someone asks.

"No." Everyone turns around to see Gildarts and Cana. "It's not using the power that it did when it fought me. It's just playing with us!"

There's a roar, and Acnologia bursts out of the water and into the air. Natsu drops to his knees and punches the ground. "Damn it! Some help Dragon Slayer Magic is!" I move beside him and place a hand on his back.

It prepares a real breath attack instead of just roaring as it did the first time. My eyes widen "Th-That'll wipe out the whole island!" I fall to my knees beside Natsu. "It's hopeless." Tears spring to my eyes. My shoulders start to shake. _Just as I get my magic. Just as I find love. Just as I finally have a chance to have a happy life._

"Everyone who has defensive magic use it at full power!" Erza's voice breaks through my sobs.

"Everyone focus your magic on Freed and Levy!" Lisanna shouts.

Mira's voice is next. "Everyone hold hands!"

Natsu grabs my hand. I look up at him through tear filled eyes. "We're not gonna let it end here! We still have to find Naiyo and Igneel together, right kitten." My eyes widen. "This isn't the end for us."

I grip his hand tighter. "Right! I refuse to give up!" He pulls me up onto my feet. He cups my cheek and our lips crash in a bruising kiss.

We break apart and join the others. I take Gray's hand as Lucy takes Natsu's other.

"Everyone, join your power together as one!" Gray's hand tightens around mine. "Let's show this creature the bond of our guild!"

"That's right! Let's all go home!" The master cries with tears of happiness.

We all stand in a circle, holding hands. We shout as one. "To Fairy Tail!"


	43. Chapter 42: Dancing Back Home

**_Chapter 42: Dancing Back Home_**

"Natsu! Mayen! Wake up! Come on!"

Voices sink through my fuzzy mind. I feel like I am rocking back and forth. _Who's shaking me?_

"Open your eyes, you bastard!"

"Shut up!" Natsu voice pierces through.

I groan and rub my eyes. "Damn, what's with all the noise?" I sit up and my eyes widen at the people around Natsu and I. Three of the men tackle Natsu with a shout.

I look up at a green haired woman. "B-Bisca?" She looks older.

She has tears in her eyes and nods. She drops on her knees and hugs me. "You're alive!" I watch the scene utterly confused.

Natsu kicks the men off of him. "What the hell is goin' on?!" Bisca helps me stand. "What are you guys doin' here? And have you aged some?!" I walk over to Natsu and drop beside him. My head falls on his shoulder since I feel tired. His arm instinctually wraps around my waist as he still animatedly talks to the others.

"You haven't changed a bit!" An older Max cries.

Natsu points at a rather round Droy. "Droy, you got fat!"

"Huh? Is it morning already?" A familiar voice makes me lift my head to see Happy poking up out of the ground. "Where's my fish?"

"Wait a second!" My attention is brought back to a panicked Natsu. "We just got hit by Acnologia's attack and, uh…"

"Where's everyone else?!" I sit up straight looking around no longer feeling tired but worried.

"Over here." A new voice catches everyone's attention. On top of a ledge is a pretty blonde haired girl in a white dress. I tilt my head in confusion and curiosity. "My name is Mavis. The first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion." Everyone shouts in surprise.

She turns and starts walking through the forest. We are quick to follow as she leads us to everyone one else. Once we are all together and tears have been shed with hugs, Mavis explains what had happened with Acnologia. "At the time, I took the bond between you and the faith you have in one another, and converted it all to magic power. Your feelings activated Fairy Sphere, one of the Three Great Fairy Magics. It's Absolute Defense magic that protects the guild against all evil. However, everyone was sealed away in a frozen state…and it took seven years to be dispelled." My eyes widen as Natsu's arm tightens around my waist. _Seven years?_

Master Makarov smiles with tears in his eyes. "Of all things…The founder protected us…"

"No." She shakes her head. "I'm an astral body. It was all I could do to transform everyone's power into magic." Mavis starts to levitate and glow. "Unwavering faith and a strong bond between you will even win a miracle over to your side. Fairy Tail has become a fine guild, hasn't it, 3rd master?" She looks at Makarov with a smile. She disappears.

We all gather on the ship after that and head home to Fairy Tail. The wizards that came for us, explain what has happened to the guild to prepare us. I can't believe what has happened while we've been on the island.

We all relax on the ride home. Wendy had performed Troia before we got on the ship. I am standing with my elbows on the ship railing. Natsu comes to stand by me after Erza breaks up a fight between him and Gray. "Seven years?" I whisper.

"Yeah." Natsu mumbles. We stand in comfortable silence for a while. "We're finally going home."

"Home." I sigh with a smile. "I can't wait for all of this to be over." I lean my head on his shoulder. "Though there are somethings I'm glad happened."

I feel his warm cheek on the top of my head. "I love you, kitten."

I smile. "I love you, my dragon."

We get back to Magnolia, and the others lead up to the outskirts of the city instead of to the center. What they had told us was not enough to combat the shock of the look of the guild. It looks like a spruced up barn. There are chickens and laundry outside. There is a tattered windmill from the roof.

The sound of shouting inside the guild makes us tense. There are several men standing in the entrance. One goes to attack a child wizard.

Natsu disappears from my side and kicks the man in the back, sending him flying.

"Who the hell…?!" The other wizards spin around towards us.

Gray freezes one of the jerks before he can react. I control a man's shadow to wrap around him, preventing him from doing anything. Gajeel hits one in the face with his iron club. Erza slices one with her sword. The master beats one with a giant fist. With the men thrown into an unconscious pile, we all stand together in the entrance.

"We're home!" Natsu greets with a raised hand and his other around my waist.

"Sorry it took us so long, everyone." I smile.

It takes a moment for the other members to snap out of their shock and attack us with hugs and questions. Master Makarov takes a spot on a table to explain everything that happened to us to the guild members that hadn't been there.

Natsu's hand falls from my waist as he turns. I tilt my head and see him looking at a grown Romeo. "You've gotten big, huh, Romeo?"

Tears poor from the child's eyes. He smiles through the tears. "Welcome back, Natsu-nii…Everyone…" The following celebration would put all the rest to shame. We got a lot of congrats and picked on for being together, but it was all in good fun.

"You can use Fire Magic too, Romeo?!" Natsu and Happy are cornering the child at a table. I am sitting at a nearby table with Lucy and Juvia. Natsu's scarf is still securely around my neck and my ribbon around his wrist.

"The temperature in the guild is gonna rise up again!" Happy raises a paw.

Romeo creates a blue flame in his hand. "I can produce cold flames, too!" Gajeel and Panther Lily are at that table, too.

"Oh, blue flames." Lily watches, amazed. Romeo produces purple flames that touch the table and stretch to his hand. "What is that?"

"Purple sticky flames, like my dad." Romeo explains. My nose scrunches as he makes a yellow flame in his free hand. "And weird smelling yellow flames, too."

"That's impressive." Lily commends the boy.

Gajeel leans his back against the table. "Looks like you've got more of a range than your old man…"

I look up at Natsu who is standing. He tilts his head in thought. "Where have I seen that magic before?"

Romeo leans towards Natsu to whisper to him. "Don't tell my dad, but I've been going to Totomaru's magic class."

Gajeel smirks. "Is that what he's been up to?" _He actually_ looks _happy._

I tilt my head towards Juvia. She looks at me. "He was a part of Phantom Lord." I nod in understanding.

"That brings back memories! I never did get to eat all the colors of his flames!" Natsu whines. He starts to dance excitably. "Alright! Maybe I'll go with you next time!"

"Sorry, Natsu-nii, you're a taboo subject." Romeo scratches his head. He blinks at the slayer. "Hey, Natsu-nii, where's your scarf? And what's that green ribbon?"

The fire dragon slayer stops bouncing around and looks at his wrist before breaking out in a smile. "I almost forgot!" I suddenly find myself in standing next to a grinning pinkette between the two tables. I blink at him confused at the quick relocation. "We made it home, kitten." His grin turns into a sweet smile.

"We did." I pull the scarf gently from around my neck and slide it around his. "There you go." I give him a small kiss.

He takes the ribbon from his wrist and combs his fingers through my hair to tie it up. "Everything's back to normal."

I giggle. "Nothing is normal with Fairy Tail. And I wouldn't have it any other way." I press my lips softly against his. The girls in the guild 'aww' at us. Romeo makes a gagging sound which makes us separate and look at the child. We both laugh at his expression.

Someone kicks open the door. There are five figures. "Well, it looks like the gang's all here." One of the men say.

My eyes widen as the step further into the light of the guild. Sherry greets first in a very revealing outfit. "Let me congratulate you with love on your homecoming, everyone!"

I recognize Jura, who has a beard. "Are you all safe and sound?"

I don't know who the next person talks is. He is short with braided blue hair and large eyebrows. "They may not have aged in seven years, but still…" There is also a man with dog ears and no shirt.

"Are you gonna go back to being a boisterous guild?" The last man has white hair and is very familiar. _Lyon._

Max explains the reason for Lamia Scales arrival. "Pegasus and Lamia were both a big help in the search for Tenroujima."

Gray sighs. "I guess we're in their debt now…"

Lyon smirks. "Don't worry about it. Pegasus has overtaken us, but we've got more powerful members."

Sherry sits down at a table with Natsu, I, Lucy, and Elfman. "It has been seven years. Lamia Scale has become the number two guild in Fiore." She looks at the blonde. "Too bad for you, Lucy."

I hold my chin. "Then Pegasus is number one?"

"No, it's not Pegasus." The eyebrow guy says.

My eyes catch the stare Lyon is giving Juvia which makes me giggle. He moves to grab the water wizard's shoulders. "I-Is this what they call love at first sight?!"

Things just keep getting livelier as Gildarts admits to being Cana's father with the happiest expression. Bisca and Al, mostly Al, shows everyone a sketch of their daughter, Asuka. At one point, Reedus has us all pose for a picture. Natsu sits down from and center with Romeo and Happy by his side. I move to stand somewhere on the side when a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me down. My eyes widen when I find myself in Natsu's lap. My cheeks heat up. Knowing he won't let me move, I sit sideways in his lap with my arms around his neck, smiling at Reedus with a blush on my cheeks.

After everything calms down, people start heading home. That's when I realized that my home might not be there after seven years. I give Natsu a kiss on the cheek as I leave. I walk quickly down the sidewalk of Magnolia. My cave is farther from the guild now that it has moved.

A bowed blonde head catches my attention. I stop in front of the depressed woman and little Celestial Spirit. "Lucy?"

She tilts her head up with tears in her eyes. "5,880,000 Jewels, I can't afford that!" I blink at the cry.

I scratch the back of my neck and bite my lip. I sigh, knowing I can't leave a friend homeless, even if I don't know how she'll react. "You can stay with me, Lu."

Her eyes sparkle. "R-Really?!" She jumps up and hugs me, but she stops suddenly. I tilt my head at the change. "What about you're rent?"

I blush, biting my lip. "Well, I don't pay rent."

"What?!" She screeches. "How?!"

I sigh and look down. "You'll see." I smile, nervously. "Just follow me."

She tilts her head and picks up Plu as she follows me. Lucy speaks up when we step out of the town and enter the forest. "Where do you live?"

I scratch the back of my neck. "Just up here. Will you promise not to overreact or tell anyone? Juvia already knows, but I don't want anyone else to, please?"

She blinks at me. She sees the desperate nature of my stare, so she smiles. "I promise, May."

I relax and smile. "We're here."

The blonde looks around. "Eh?"

I move the door off the entrance and let her enter first. I nervously wait for her reaction while I check how everything held up. It seems like all my belongings survived just covered in dust. I walk back into my bathroom. I hear Lucy's footsteps behind me.

I check the hot spring which seems to have gotten bigger over the years. I hear a gasp from the blonde. I finally turn to face her judgement, but I am surprised by the awed look on her face. "This is amazing, May. It's like your own private resort. I almost can't believe it's a cave!"

I blush. "Well, you're welcome to stay and visit anytime."

"Why don't you want anyone to know?" I blink at the sudden question.

I kick at the dirt and sigh. "If I said I lived in a cave, how do you think everyone would react? They'd try to get me to move into a house or apartment in Magnolia." I wrap my arms around my waist. "I don't like living in the city. I'm more comfortable out here. Plus, there's no rent or noise." I slide my eyes towards her with a smirk. "And no one can just drop in on me."

She laughs. Feeling better about my home, I leave the bathroom. "Want to help clean up? Then we can soak in the hot spring." Lucy jumps at the chance to relax in the spring, so she helps me dust.

The next day, Lucy asked if I would want to travel with her to see her father. When Natsu found out that we were going, he and Happy joined along without permission. So, here we are walking through the town Lucy said her father is.

Natsu is walking behind us, still woozy from the ride. "I am never riding a carriage again!"

"Jeez…" Lucy glares at him. "Why are you two tagging along? I only invited May."

"We don't have any money!" Natsu and Happy anime cry, but the hand that slips around my waist says a different answer.

"You guys live in a rented house, don't you?" Lucy questions.

Natsu starts stomping and waving his arms. "Our safe is missing!"

Happy joins in but in the air. "Our food expenses…What are we gonna do?!"

Lucy sighs and looks at me as I giggle. "How do you handle that enough to date it?"

I blush. "Because it keeps life entertaining. I love how bright and lively he is." The blonde gives me a sweet smile.

We finally make it to a large building with the sign "Love & Lucky" above the door. Lucy leads us inside and to the front desk. "Um, excuse me…" The small receptionist looks up at Lucy. "I'm looking for Jude Heartfilia…He is a member here, isn't he?"

"Ah…" The lady stutters. "Might you be Jude's daughter?" Lucy nods and agrees. The woman's expression falls. "Um… It pains me…to have to tell you this…Jude passed away one month ago. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

My heart aches for Lucy. We find out where he is buried. I buy flowers for Lucy to place on his grave and her mother's, since I am the only one with money. Natsu and I stand back with Happy as Lucy says her goodbyes to her father.

Lucy is unusually dark and quiet on the walk back. "Lucy…" The small blue cat asks concerned. Natsu quickly quiets him with a shake of his head.

A pair of ugly annoying spoiled girls walk pass us on the walk path. They are complaining about their fathers. I can see the tenseness increasing in Lucy's shoulders. Natsu's tightening arm around my waist is the only thing keeping me from strangling the girls or comforting my friend. The pinkette and I, though, snap at the same time.

We spin around. Natsu points and shouts at the girls. "Hey, knock it off, you wenches! Can't you sense the mood?! Huh?!"

They turn and look at Natsu like he is an idiot. "Who the hell is he?" The taller one asks.

"How are we supposed to sense the mood of strangers?!" The other snaps.

I keep my voice calm. "Just keep quiet and move on. You don't need to be so loud and uncaring of those around you."

The shorter one scoffs and turns away. "We were on our way anyway. What's wrong with this guy?"

"Don't." Lucy's voice makes us freeze.

I turn towards the back of my friend. "Lu."

"Sorry for making you fuss over me…" She keeps her back towards us.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Happy asks.

She nods slowly. "Yeah. I just wasn't prepared…to hear about my dad…" She turns with the smallest smile on her lips. "It was two months ago…No, seven years have passed…The last time I saw my father was in Acalypha…I never loved him, even when I was a kid. That business with Phantom Lord made it even worse…" She grips the strap of her bag. "But after what happened in Acalypha, I had the feeling my relationship with my father could change. It's just like him to lose his health from working too hard. I don't understand it…" Lucy looks up at the sky. "I'm sad…and lonely…Yet the tears won't come…I guess I really didn't have feelings for…"

"That's not true." I tell her softly.

Natsu continues, feeling the same way. "I don't know how to put this, but I don't think it's about whether you cry or not…"

"Yeah. Thanks." She starts to walk away. "It's strange, but…I really am fine."

When we get back to Magnolia, I drag Lucy away from Natsu and Happy and take her back to my house to relax after all of that. We sink into the hot spring together. I look at the relaxed and depressed blonde. After our soak, Lucy says she is going take a walk, and she leaves without another word.

When she doesn't return within an hour, I go out to look for her in Magnolia. "Mayen!" I gasp as Happy hits me in the back and latches on. "We're going on a job!" I blink at the cat before looking for his owner.

I smile brightly when I see Lucy smiling beside Natsu. "Let's go!"

We all go on the simple job together, like we use to. Lucy and I let the boys keep the reward, since they didn't have any money. I was surprised to find out that Lucy's father had a present sent to her apartment with seven years' worth of rent to arrive on her birthday even after his death. Once I learned it was her birthday, we celebrated on the mission.

I was drinking a cup of tea with apple slicing like I use to when Natsu pushes a flyer in my face. "I found a job for the team!" I blink, leaning back to read it better. 4,000,000 Jewels to catch a fugitive names Velveno.

I smile up at him. "Sounds fun!" Now that I have my magic power back, I've been trying to adjust my fighting again. After fighting without magic, I'm finding it a little hard to adjust, but I am managing. "Who's the client?"

Lucy leans over my shoulder. "It says Count Balsamico…"

Macao stands up when he hears out discussion. "Balsamico? Hey, I heard that Velveno guy is gonna show up at the Balsamico family's magical ball."

"Magical ball?" Natsu tilts his head.

"It's a ball that's held once every seven years and only wizards can attend." Wakaba leans back in his chair. "I believe it's next Saturday."

Happy pops up with his wings. "Then let's go to the ball and capture Velveno!"

Natsu raises his fists. "Yeah! I'm getting' fired up!" I stand up with a smile. I look over Lucy's new outfit. It's a white tube top with gold lining and a blue 'v'. A blue and gold sleeveless, cropped jacket and those false sleeves. She also has a white skirt, and her hair in low pig tails.

Natu's outfit has also changed. It's a one sleeved dark jacket with white pants and his scarf. I also went for a change. I notice how Natsu likes to put his arm around me, so I'm wearing a cropped white corset. I have on a pair of black leather pants, tucked into black boots. I pulled on a sleeveless blood red jacket that is cropped. Instead of a high ponytail, I have my ribbon tied in a bow around my neck with my hair down.

"Let's head out!" I jump off of my seat.

Lucy's gasp makes us stop. "Wait a sec! If you're gonna participate in a ball, you'll have to practice dancing!"

"Dance?!" Natsu shouts.

"Mayen, can you dance?" Lucy turns to me.

I tap my chin. "I don't know. I did learn a little on another mission, but I'm not sure about ballroom."

Lucy nods and drags Natsu and I outside. "We'll start with the basic steps." Lucy stands facing Natsu. I sit on some wood planks with Romeo and Happy while Macao and Wakaba stand to the side. "Okay, hold my hands."

"Jeez, this is a pain in the ass…" Natsu complains.

I smile and giggle. "We could go to Arata, again. He probably has some dancers that could teach you, Natsu." The pinkette goes wide eyed and waves his hands. We all laugh. The music starts and Natsu has a bored expression on his face as they dance. He steps on Lucy's foot. "Sorry 'bout that!"

Gray shows up with an excited look on his face. "That looks like a fun game!"

"It's not a game!" Lucy shouts at him.

"Let me do it, too!" Gray loses his jacket and shirt in a flash and grabs my wrists pulling me to my feet.

Before I can fall into his naked chest, Gray is sent flying by a fire punch, and I am caught in warm arms. "Don't you fucking touch her, you perverted stripper!" Natsu shouts at the flying ice wizard. I just laugh at their antics.

Lucy continues with her lesson with a bored Natsu. Erza steps up in new armor. "I was once known as the 'Dancing Demon', so if you want to learn social dancing, leave it to me." She reequips into a light blue dress. "All right, Natsu! Let's go!"

She doesn't give him a chance to back out. The Titania grabs the pinkette and starts spinning him at different angles. I laugh heartily at the scene. Lisanna then steps in and does the same thing to him as Erza.

"Would you care to dance, Mayen." A smooth voice behind me makes me turn around.

"Freed?" He standing behind me with a hand behind his back and the other in offer for me. I smile sweetly. "Yes, thank you." I take the offer and he leads me to the other dancing wizards.

He places his hand on my back in a respective place, and I lay mine on his shoulder. We start moving to the music, gracefully. My feet seem to move on their own as Freed leads. "You're quite the dancer."

"Thank you. You are, too." He spins me out then pulls me back to the original stance. "I guess my body knows though my mind doesn't." I laugh softly. Pretty soon, most of the guild is paired up and dancing in the courtyard.

We make it to the job location as the stars come out. It's a very organic shaped building. "So the magical ball's gonna be held in this palace, huh?" Lucy says admiring the structure.

Elfman, Gray, Erza, Warren, Wendy, and Carla have all joined us on the mission. "If was farther away than I thought." Gray grunts when he stops.

"That can't be helped. We're doing it for the dance!" Erza crosses her arms.

Lucy huffs at the Titania without facing her. "You shouldn't have tagged along if you're only doing it to dance!"

A brown haired girl in a pink dress opens the door. "May I ask who you people are?"

"Who are you?" Gray rudely asks.

"I'm Aceto, daughter of Balsamico lord of this palace." She smiles.

Natsu steps forward. "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail!"

I move up beside him. "We've accepted the request of your father, the Count."

"In that case, I'll show you in." She steps inside. "This way, please."

Aceto leads us to a very short, sour faced man. She sits on a green couch and places him on her lap. "I'm Count Balsamico, the client."

The four of us girls sit on the opposite couch. Happy is in my lap with Natsu resting a hip on the arm rest beside me. Lucy is on my other side then Erza then Wendy. Gray stands behind me with Warren behind Wendy. Elfman stands beside Wendy. Happy starts laughing in my lap, and Natsu beside me. The slayer points. "He's not only got a sour name…"

I sigh and poke him in the side to shut him up, which it does and he glares at me while I smirk. I place a hand over Happy's mouth before he can add to the fire.

"Getting down to business, it's a little more complicated than what I wrote in the request." The Count brings the focus back to our objective.

Erza leans forward. "Let us hear the details."

"It's about the apple of my eye, my beautiful daughter…" I poke Natsu in the side before he can say something stupid. His glare promises dark things if I keep it up. I shiver at the look but keep a straight face. "Actually, my daughter's husband will be decided at this evening's magical ball."

"What?!" Lucy sits up. "Her husband?!"

The client continues as if not interrupted. "For that purpose, I've got a ring that only comes out once every seven years. It's a precious ring that the Balsamico family has handed down from generation to generation."

"Then Velveno has his eye on the ring?" I tilt my head to the side.

Count Balsamico hums. "Indeed. In truth, Velveno went after the ring seven years ago, but failed. As a result, though, the husband selection process was ruined."

"But with a face like this, even disguised," Erza looks at the job flyer, "wouldn't Velveno be easy to catch if he tried to sneak into the ball?"

"He uses Transformation Magic and Magical Drain." The Count reveals.

"Magical Drain? What's that?" Elfman speaks up.

"It's a truly troublesome form of magic that lets him copy the magic powers of whatever wizard he touches for a short period of time." Balsamico explains. "I want you to combine your powers and protect the ring from Velveno! Then capture the scoundrel and send him back to prison!"

We stand up from the couch. Natsu gives a thumbs up. "We've got you covered!"

All of us separate to get ready for the ball. Lucy even has Cancer do both of our hair. She has on a long wine colored dress with a slit up one leg to her hip and a ribbon around her neck and in her hair. Cancer put my hair half up in intricate curls. The rest hangs down over my shoulders and a strand framing my face.

My dress is a strapless forest green floor length. My back is bare. There is a gold serpent dragon design. There is a slit in the right side of my dress that stops at my hip. I have gold gloves that reach my elbows, and my ribbon is in a bow around my neck. Gold heels have straps that wrap up my calf. I have my lips painted a blood red and dark eye liner to make my eyes pop. I had learned some about make up from the dancers at _Dancing Dragon_.

"Lucy, Mayen, are you ready?" Erza asks as we step out. Her hair is up in a messy bun. Her dress is purple with red roses. The straps cross over her chest and tie behind her neck. The slit is thigh high in the front of her dress. She also has white gloves.

"Why are you in serious mode?!" Lucy shrieks.

"Work or not, this is the minimum amount of decorum due when participating in a ball." Erza places a hand on her hip.

"Do I look okay?" Wendy steps out in a cute pink ballroom dress with her hair curled and a pink ribbon holding it up.

"You look great, Wendy." I smile at her.

She blushes. "You look so pretty, Mayen." It's my turn to blush.

Erza gets fired up. "Come on! The ball's curtain is going up! We're getting up on stage, too!" I sweat drop at her enthusiasm.

"But first I have to cast Troia on Natsu." Wendy remembers.

We walk into the ballroom to see a number of people already dancing, some on the floating platforms.

 **Warren, anyone here seem like they could be Velveno?** Erza's voice moves through my mind as we use Warren Telepathy magic.

 **I used a surveillance lacrima to investigate the whole place, but there's no sign of him at the moment.** Warren says.

"Where are Natsu and the rest?" I look around curiously.

Wendy gasps and points. "There they are!"

I follow her finger to see all three men standing by a table. Gray is in a red button down with a black tie, pants and boots. Elfman is in a white tux with a red tie and rose. Natsu has a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A black vest with matching pants. His scarf is of course around his neck.

We walk along a red carpet towards the men. "Still, is Velveno really going to show up at a glitzy place like this?" Erza inquires as she looks around.

"All we can do is look for a suspicious guy without ruffling any feathers…" I sigh. "I do think it's best if I try not touching anyone except those from our guild. My magic is perfect for a thief in this situation."

Erza agrees. "That is true. With his Magic Drain, we should all be careful."

"Hey there, baby!" A man slides up to Erza. "No frownin' now! C'mon, cut the rug with me!"

 **Some suspicious guy just asked Erza to dance!** Happy's voice echoes.

 **Check him out!** Warren orders.

Gray and Natsu speak at the same time. **Got it.**

I share a sweat drop and smile with Lucy as Erza starts to spin the guy like she had Natsu and Elfman. Gray and Natsu rush up to us. A charming man comes up to Lucy. "Shall we dance?"

 **Now someone asked Lucy to dance!** Happy shouts.

 **He's suspiciously good-looking.** Carla's voice is calm.

Warren sighs. **You should check him out.**

I hide a giggle behind a gloved hand as two hideous woman take Natsu and Gray as dance partners and Elfman falls for a pretty woman. "What a sweet sound." A smooth deep voice comes from behind me.

I turn around to find a dashing young man standing before me. He has white hair that is long enough to be tied at the nape of his neck. His skin is tan, and his smile is straight and charming. He has a straight nose, but his eyes are covered by a red winged mask. He is dressed like a prince. The clothing is black with red tassels and accents. He holds out a white gloved hand. "May is ask such a beautiful woman with a bell like laugh to dance?"

My cheeks heat up at the compliments. I look at his gloved hand nervously. _I guess glove on glove isn't touching, so if it is him he can't take my magic._ I lay my hand in his and smile. "Yes, you may."

He gives a warm laugh. "And a sharp wit. I like that."

 **A man just asked Mayen to dance!** Happy seems to warn Natsu.

 **What?! Mayen say no!** Natsu growls.

I keep a smile on my face as prince charming leads me to a floating floor. **Too late.** I ignore the growl I get. I put my focus on dancing with the man before me, not on the voices talking through telepathy.

His hand cups my lower back. We start moving to the music. He spins me slowly before pulling me back into swaying. "My name is Rijan. Will you grace me with yours?"

"You're quite the sweet talker, Rijan. My name is Mayen." His hand pulls me closer to him.

"Mayen." He practically purrs my name. My cheeks flare up. "You're magic must be a lustful as your name."

A commotion brings our dance to a stop. I take a step away from Rijan. Gray and a woman are using the same type of magic in a spar. Erza stops the show by reequipping into a prince looking armor. I sweat drop and giggle.

Aceto steps out in a beautiful red and white ball gown. Most of the men swoon at the sight of her. I tense up at the hand that lands on my lower back. "She looks beautiful, but she pales in comparison to your dark beauty." His breath is on my ear. Our platform lands, and I gracefully rush away from the man and hide in the crowd.

 **Natsu.** I call through the telepathy link. In an instant, the dragon slayer is by my side, making me sigh in relief.

"What's wrong, Mayen?" He sniffs the air and growls low. "Did that guy try something?"

My response is interrupted by the large clock striking midnight. The others show up around us, minus Erza who was dancing with Aceto.

Bilsamico is in front of us. "It begins at last!"

"What?" I look down at the man.

"The ring reveal." He says with pride. A door in the clock opens and a moving platform with the ring case. "And following Balsamico family tradition, whatever man can obtain the ring from there has the right to propose to my daughter!" The Count points at the ring on a balcony. "Okay! Those of you men who would propose to my daughter, go for that ring!"

A crowd of men charge for the ring, including Elfman. The boy dancing with Wendy jumps into the air. "Transformation Cancellation!" He turns into Velveno. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" The ring is sucked up, and he catches it in his hand. "You've all witnessed me, Velveno, taking the Balsamico ring!"

"You! Return that ring!" The Count whines.

Natsu jumps onto a nearby platform and heads towards the enemy. "Finally, things are getting interesting. I'm your opponent!" He lunges at the other man. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

My eyes widen as Velveno uses the same attack. He copies each of Natsu's attacks. "While we were all dancing, I drained your power, too!"

Erza steps forward. "Then your opponent is me. Gray! Elfman! Keep Aceto safe!" The two men agree and stand on either side of the girl. "Reequip! Purgatory Armor!"

He copies her as well, but he looks ridiculous in the skirted armor. "I've already copied the magic of every member of Fairy Tail here!"

"Perfect! I've always wanted to throw down with a copycat, just to see how far he can take it!" Natsu raises a fist.

I look around the ballroom and notice my dance partner. _He must thought that I don't have magic, since I was the magicless wizard._ I step forward. "Wait, Natsu!" He turns to me. "Let me fight."

Velveno cackles. "What is a wizard with no magic going to do? I didn't even bother to touch you!"

I smirk. "And that's your mistake, Velveno. I have plenty of magic."

He holds up his hand. "Hold it right there. Magic or not, I didn't come here tonight to brawl with you guys." I blink in confusion. "I failed last time, but have waited patiently these seven years…to propose to you Aceto." There's a stunned silence to the crowd. "We've been chums ever since we were kids, but I've always been madly in love with you!"

The Count appears behind him huffing. "I allowed you, the son of a servant to be my daughter's playmate! Have you forgotten that debt?!"

Velveno scoffs. "Ever since you drove me out of the mansion, I came back again and again to visit Aceto, but every time, you used the difference in our social positions as an excuse to turn my away at the gate!" He twists his torso to look at the short man.

"Papa, I never heard about that!" Aceto gasps.

The Count panics and flails his arms. "Never mind! Hush your mouth, daughter!"

"For a while, I accepted your reasoning and gave up on Aceto. But because of that my heart grew wild, I got involved in crime, and before I knew it, ended up in prison! But every minute I was in jail, I regretted not letting you know how I felt! That's why I broke out, so I could take this chance that only comes around once every seven years! And this is the second time for it!" He pours his heart out. He makes his way to Aceto.

I stop him with a hand to his chest as he steps by me. "Mayen." Erza tries to warn me.

I look up at him, and he looks down at me. "If you're going to propose, you'll need the real ring."

His eyes widen. "What?"

I slip the actual ring out from inside my glove. He lifts the ring he got up, and it turns black before fading. "I told you I have magic." I hand him the real ring and step aside.

He walks a few steps and gets down on one knee. "Aceto, be my wife!" I hold my hands to my heart at the sweat moment.

Balsamico tries to ruin the moment. "O-Of course she refuses!"

Aceto ignores her father and steps forward with a real smile. "Yes. Velveno, I've been waiting all this time for you, too!" Everyone cheers at the engagement. Aceto gives him the condition to pay for his crimes first with he accepts.

Natsu scratches his head confused by the romantic moment. I just shake my head and smile. "Let's wish these two luck with a round of applause!" I start clapping, and everyone joins.

Velveno keeps his end of the promise and is walked out by guards. Erza joins Aceto on a platform. "All right! I say we dance the rest of the night away to pray for Aceto's happiness!" Everyone cheers and the music starts.

Lucy comes up to me. "Hey Mayen, how did you get the ring, anyway?"

I look at her in surprise at the question. "Well the inside of the clock is all shadow. I just used my Kage no sōryō to move the ring to my glove. Then I shaped some of the darkness into a ring."

"I knew your magic would complement your beauty, Mayen." A chill goes down my spine at the deep voice.

"R-Rijan." I turn around with a tense smile.

"Our last dance was interrupted, so may I have another?" He holds out his hand.

A warm hand brushes against my back. "Is he bothering you, kitten?" I relax at Natsu's possessive and protective voice.

Rijan straightens up with a raised brow. "Oh and who might you be?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail." His arm tightens around me. "She is mine, so back off." His voice drops into a growl.

The silver tongue looks at me and smiles. "A little too possessive for you, don't you think, my dark princess?"

Natsu growls and decks Rijan in the face, knocking him out for the count. He grabs my wrist and drags me to a platform, before I can respond. I fall into his chest as he pulls me to him. The pinkette takes my hand and presses the other against my lower back, pulling me flush against him. "Natsu?"

"You look beautiful, kitten." I blush as the sincerity in his voice.

I smile at him. "You're pretty handsome yourself." I laugh when he turns his head to the side with a light pink to his cheeks.

He turns his head back towards me and smiles. Our face get closer the longer we dance, till our lips meet in a gentle kiss. I moan softly against his mouth as his thumb rubs my lower back. He smirks against my lip and nips my lower lip making me gasp. Natsu takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into my wet cavern and explore. He pulls back first and trails kisses along my chin, sending a shiver through my body.

He growls. "I love you, kitten."

I gasp as he kisses my neck. "I love you, my dragon."

His lips trail back up to mine. I pull back this time to breathe. Natsu smirks. His pupils are dilated, and his green eyes are dark with lust. I blush at the look. He chuckles and pulls me close. We dance the night away.


	44. Chapter 43: Marked or Not?

**Author's Note: I am going to skip the Clock Tower Arc. I want to move the story along and get to the Grand Magic Games, so I am going to write three or four chapters, before the GMG start to make up for skipping an arc. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Warning: This chapter is rated M for sexual content.**

 ** _Chapter 43: Marked or Not?_**

The scent of fire wraps around me. There is a breath on my ear. "Will you be my mate, Mayen?"

I shiver at the pleasure racing down my spine from the dark promises in that lust laced voice. "Do you even have to ask?" My answer is a breathy whisper.

A hot tongue leaves a wet train from the base of my neck to my ear. I bite my lip to keep in a whimper as sharp teeth nibble behind my ear, and a deep chuckle comes from the man behind me. "I could've just taken and marked you." Hands grab my hips, pulling me back into a solid body. My eyes close as he grinds himself against my lower back. "But, I'd rather you be willing and mark me, too."

Those hands spin my around into a bare muscular chest. My lips are attacked by hungry ones. I dig my fingers into soft spiky locks, tugging that mouth closer to mine as I tangle my tongue with his. A deep growl makes me tremble. One of the hands move to my hair and tears my mouth from his. He holds my head back, so he can kiss and bite at my neck. I arch in his hold with a moan, feeling him cling to me tighter.

The hand in my hair pulls my head back farther, forcing me to arch more as his other hand gropes my ass. My heart beat picks up, and wetness pools between my thighs. I can smell his arousal and feel it against my lower stomach. I suddenly find myself on a bed of furs looking up at a cave ceiling.

He pulls away from my shoulder to hover above me with his hands on either side of my head and his body between my legs. I take in the body above me while he takes in mine. Black pants hang dangerously low on his hips. Adonis lines and chiseled abs lead up to a broad muscular chest and shoulders with brown nipples and tan skin. The arms caging me are strong, and his right arm has thick tribal markings climbing up the limb over his shoulder and neck. I think they even cover the side of his face, but I can't see his face or hair.

Arousal courses through my veins at the strong, dominating body above me. He must smell it, because he growls and rips off my shirt, kissing me aggressively. He nips and bites at my lips, leaving them bruised. I pant, dragging my claws down a muscular back. A wet heat closes around my nipple, making my back arch and a pleasured cry fall from my lips. He swirls his tongue around the bud till it peaks, and he bites down. "Nyah!" I throw my head back at the pain and pleasure. Deeming it abused enough, he delivers the same treatment to its twin while massaging the abandoned mound.

My hips snap up, grinding into his hard on. Both of us moan at the friction. We start grinding against each other trying to relieve some of the building pressure. I grip at the furs under me and at his back at the continual onslaught of pleasure. Our breathing starts to get faster. The hand on my breast tangles back into my hair, pulling me into a needy teeth filled kiss. I moan his name when our lips break to breathe. His free hand trails down my flat stomach and play with the band of my pants.

I gasp when cold air brushes my inner thighs and against my heated core. "Ahhh!" I keen when a finger buries itself between my legs. He groans, kissing up and down my neck and shoulders. Another finger slips in before they start moving. My head falls back as I moan and spread my legs.

"I won't be able to hold myself back, if you keep up those sounds, kitten." He bites down on my shoulder, making me mewl and tighten around the intruding digits.

My eyes widen when I am flipped over onto my stomach. He grabs my hips, forcing me back up onto my hands and knees. Hands trail up my back, making me arch like a cat and hum in pleasure. He pushes all of my hair over one shoulder so my other is bare. Hot lips and sharp teeth attack my uncovered shoulder and back while hands caress my butt and thighs. Something thick presses against my wet entrance.

I moan and push back. A sudden need to be filled and claimed screams through my system. I don't just want him to make me his, but I need him to. "Who do you belong to, Mayen?" He demands with his lips against my spine.

I pant, trying to push back and force him to slip in, but he pulls back just enough each time. I whimper, pathetically. "I'm yours, all yours. Please, mark me as yours." I cry out his name again.

A pleased growl vibrates all the way down to my throbbing core. "That's right. You're. MINE!" He slams into me as he shout the last word, claiming me as his.

A scream bubbles up my throat as he starts a brutal pace without waiting. I fall to my elbows while his fingers dig into my hips, definitely leaving bruises. The slight pain from the stretch fuels my pleasure even more. His growls and groans are music to my ears, making me all the hotter. I can't catch my breath as the ecstasy grows and grows, and my own moans and mewls fall off my kiss bruised lips with each exhale.

A sharp sting to my ass makes my eyes snap open and me scream. He chuckles and spanks me again. My eyes roll back as I moan his name. I tighten around his cock as payback, and I get a loud groan with a harder thrust in reward. He bends over my back, licking the shell of my ear. "You feel so good, Mayen." I clench again, receiving another guttural moan. "Fuck." His forehead lands on my shoulder blade. Sweaty hair tickles my neck and shoulder. "Keep that up, and I won't last, kitten."

Before I can do it a third time, he pulls out and turns me onto my back with my knees hooked over he elbows. I claw at the bed, biting my lip to the point of bleeding when he thrusts in. He starts up the same brutal pace, leaning down to lick the blood off my chin. I look up at him. I can feel our eyes lock when a shot of pleasure makes my core throb. My chest heaves as the pressure builds towards my climax.

He must sense my approaching orgasm, because he leans down, baring his neck and shoulder within my reach. His thrusts never slow. "Come on, kitten. Mark me as yours. Come for me." My leg drops from his hold. My fangs dig into his shoulder till I taste the metallic tingle of blood as I scream with my climax. His pace falters for a moment as he groans in pleasure.

I fall back onto the bed, panting as pleasure continues to wash over me. He manages a few more thrusts before he clamps down on my shoulder. I can feel the pain of the skin breaking and the pleasure of him releasing inside of me as he claims me fully. "Mine." He growls, licking the mark. "I love you, Mayen."

I jolt up gasping in my own bed. I look around the room frantically, only to find that I am alone in my room. There's no smell of fire, no scalding body pressed against mine, no pain in my neck from marking. I pull my knees to my chest still trembling from the memory. I wrap my arms around my legs as I stare at the opposite wall. I don't fall asleep for the rest of the night.

I take extra time in the bath in the morning, trying to wash away my sweat from the dream. I pull myself together before going to the guild. I walk into the hall and make my way for the bar, feeling the serious need for an alcoholic beverage. I make it half way before a familiar and welcomed warm arm wraps around my waist.

Natsu pulls me into his side. He tenses when my hair brushes against his bare shoulder. I try to look at him, but his nose is buried in the crook of my neck before I can. The pinkette takes a few sniffs and growls lowly. I shiver at the sound as his temperature rises. He licks at the skin. I break out of his hold and rush to the bar with a blush on my pale cheeks.

Mirajane giggles when I stand at the bar. She gives me a plate of apple slices, but I ask for a cider instead of tea. I get to the table Lucy, Erza, and Wendy are sitting at just as Natsu starts a fight with Gray and Gajeel about something or other. I sigh as I sit down.

"What's wrong, May?" Lucy leans forward on her elbows with a concerned look in her eyes.

I look down at my plate. "It's nothing, just a dream I had."

I can feel Erza eyeing me. She hits her fist on the table, making us all jump. "Alright, we are having a girls' sleepover at Lucy's."

We stare at her with wide eyes. I would have thought that Lucy would argue, but she accepts the demand with a smile and nod. "I think that's a great idea. It'll be just us, Juvia, and Carla." I look between the two women in shock. I know I don't have a choice since both Juvia and Lucy know where I live, and Erza will make sure that we are each there.

"Sounds fun." I finally give in with a smile.

"What do you do at a sleepover?" Wendy leans forward, curious.

Lucy blinks at the child before smiling widely. "You have make overs, talk, play games, and eat snacks." We fall into a pleasant conversation about what we are going to do at the blonde's house that night. The celestial wizard taps her chin and looks at me. I lean away from the curious gaze. "So, have you and Natsu gone on a date yet?"

I blink. "Date?"

"You do know what a date is? Someone as pretty as you has to have been on a date before." Her eyes widen when a blush overtakes my face. "You haven't!?"

"I don't remember if I have or not. What is a date?" My blush doesn't disappear as I look off to the side while playing with my ribbon around my neck.

Lucy sighs dreamily. "A boy takes you out for a meal and a show, or to a festival. It's time out with just the two of you doing something you enjoy together to get to know each other."

"We haven't done anything like that." I take a drink of my cider. "It would be nice." I trace the edge of my mug with a finger.

I watch, curious, as Erza stands up suddenly and marches over to an unsuspecting pink haired dragon slayer. I sweat drop when she grabs him by the back of his scarf, dragging him to our table kicking and screaming. She throws him onto the floor in front of me. I blink down at him and then glance up at the Titania who is glaring at the pinkette. "You will take Mayen on a date this instant. You both will have lunch together and have fun, and then you will make sure that Mayen makes it to Lucy's house for our sleepover. Understood, Natsu?"

Natsu nods rapidly, jumping to his feet and dragging me out of the guild in a blink of the eye. He doesn't stop till we make it well into Magnolia. He bends over panting. I giggle behind my hand. Once he catches his breath, he stands up straight and scratches the back of his head with a blush. "What do you want to do?"

I chew on my lower lip in nerves and thought. I don't realize how close Natsu gets until he sucks my lower lip into his mouth, licking it before giving me a full kiss. He pulls away. "You shouldn't chew on your lip like that." His voice is deeper, and his pupils are slightly dilated and watching my mouth.

I gulp and stutter. "So…um…h-how about lunch?"

He seems to snap out of it and smiles brightly. "Sounds great!" Natsu wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me along. "I know a great place!" I giggle at his enthusiasm, leaning into his warmth.

We walk in a comfortable silence to a popular dinner. I haven't been here before, since there is always a lot of people. The hostess leads us to a both with a window. I look over the menu. "What do you suggest, Natsu?" I glance up at him and blush when I see that he is staring at me. "Wh-What?"

He scratches his chin. "S-Sorry…um...Everything is good here." Natsu hides behind his menu with pink ears.

I giggle. We order when our waitress comes over and fall into a nervous silence. _Lucy said to get to know each other._ I ask start asking him basic questions like 'what is your favorite food' and 'what is your favorite color'. That broke the ice enough for us to fall into conversation about each other. He talks about Igneel, and his life while growing up at the guild. I tell him about my memories of Naiyo, and how I think I have a brother. While I was talking about Naiyo, he had placed his hand over mine and promised we would find her. Lunch came and went with Natsu refusing to let me pay.

We left the restaurant laughing at a story Natsu told. He wraps his arm around my waist as we walk down the street. We start walking down a street with all kinds of vendors. We drag each other back and forth between them, looking at all of the interesting items. I bought him some fire candies as a thank you for lunch.

While he is happily munching on his treat, a certain vendor cart catches my attention. I slip away from the fire eater and make my way to the cart. It's a small jewelry vendor. They are made from different colored metals with gems and intricate designs and chaining. There is a red metal arm cuff with a quarter inch wide line of tiger-eye stone through the center and carefully painted swirls of gold. Another is an emerald choker with thin black chains that hang down, and it has a sapphire dragon design around it.

The one piece of jewelry that catches my eye is a gorgeous bracelet. It's a thick banded black onyx bracelet inlaid with a fiery ruby, sparkling gem, and a sharp tiger-eye. The stones are connected by an ornate design created by a thin gold chain. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I jump up in surprise, looking at the older woman that appeared. She has a sweet smile.

I blush. "Yes, it is."

"The emerald matches your eyes perfectly, dear." She steps around to pick up the bracelet, holding it out for me to get a closer look. She's right the green is the perfect shade. _The tiger-eye is perfect for Naiyo's eyes, as well._ I gently brush my fingers over the gems with a soft smile.

"Did you find something?" An arm curls around my waist as he speaks through his final mouth full. "Took me a minute to find ya."

I bump him with my hip, making him chuckle. I look back at the vendor lady who is smiling happily at us. "How much is this bracelet?"

"It is a uniquely crafted piece. It's the only one in all of Earthland." She places the jewelry back in its spot. "It is 200,000 Jewels."

My eyes widen. "That's a lot."

"It is worth every Jewel of it." She gives Natsu a long stare that I don't take full notice of.

I look at the bracelet longingly and sigh. It really is a beautiful masterpiece. It has a stone for me, Naiyo, and even the ruby reminds me of Natsu's fire. "I can't afford to spend that much, even though it is an amazing work of art. Thank you for letting me see it."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Stop by anytime." She waves as we leave the vendor street.

"What would you like to do now?" Natsu looks at me after we get through the shop area.

I tap my chin in thought. "I wouldn't mind getting out of the city and relaxing in the forest for a while. I've handle about as much people as I can, for a day."

Natsu laughs, pulling me closer to his side. "I know just the spot!" His pace picks up since he is excited. He leads me a river on the opposite side of town to my house. The grass is green with gorgeous lush trees and patches of flowers. "I come here to fish and train all the time!"

"It's so relaxing." I plop down on the ground, stretching out on my back with my eyes closed and hands above me.

My eyes snap open when a shadow blocks out the sunlight, and a body covers mine. I look up into green eyes that have darkened. His hand grabs my wrists, keeping them above my head. "Na…?" My question is stopped by his lips taking mine hostage.

His tongue dives into my mouth and rubs against the roof of my mouth, making me moan softly. I suck on the wet appendage and tangle my tongue with it. My eyes close as we continue our dominance battle. Natsu's free hand rubs against the bare skin of my stomach. I shiver and arch into the touch. He nips at my lips and leaves a trail of soft bites along my chin and down my neck. The pinkette stops and nuzzles the ribbon on my neck.

He gives a sharp bite to my shoulder, looking up at me with heated eyes as the hold on my wrists tighten. I whimper softly and nod my head. He smirks against my skin before kissing and licking the bite. The dragon slayer releases my hands, but I keep them above my head. He sits up enough to pull off his scarf and fold it up, placing it under my head.

He places both hands on my stomach, slowly trailing them up towards the ties of my corset, giving me time to resist. I don't, though. My eyes drop to half-mast as his fingers pull at the strings of my top. I nibble on my lower lip. His eyes dart up to my mouth, and he growls. Natsu's dives in and kisses me hard, sucking on my lower lip. "I told you to stop that. It's too tempting." He growls against my lips. His hands finish untying the strings and gently push the corset open. The fire wizard lifts himself up to look at what he's uncovered. My cheeks heat up as he licks his lips and his pupils dilate.

He cups one of my breasts in his warm palm. It overflows in his hand. He massages the mound, tweaking at the peach nipple. I squirm from his ministrations, my breathing picking up. Natsu gives the hardening peak a small lick, making me hum in pleasure. He covers it with his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking. I arch into his mouth, keening. He massages the neglected twin. It's a struggle to keep my arms above my head. He kisses down my stomach. His pink hair tickling my sensitive skin. His lips and fingers leave blazing trails of hot pleasure running through my veins and pool between my thighs.

I can hear him take a deep breath through his nose as he licks at the band of my shorts. A deep rumbling growl make me whimper. He hooks his fingers in my pants and looks up for permission. I lift my hips up as an answer. Natsu slowly pulls the tight material over my hips and thighs and down my long legs. He finally threw the offending object to the side as he takes in my lacey green panties. I know there must be a wet spot. The man between my thighs looks at me as he lowers his head and licks at the wet fabric. My head falls back with a moan, and I spread my legs wider giving him room.

"Natsu." He looks up when I call his name. I pant with a blush on my cheeks as I look down at him. "It's not far that I'm the only one undressed."

He chuckles and smirks. The pinkette stands up and removes his one sleeved jacket, tossing it to the side with my shorts. My eyes devour the skin revealed to me. A sculpted chest and abs with Adonis lines and deliciously tanned skin. He tugs off his pants, showing red flame boxers. I giggle at the design. He drops down on top of me to silence me with a kiss. Natsu quickly kisses and caresses his way back down my body. He hot hands grope at my inside thighs, making them spread and me moan.

He loses his patience and yanks of my last remaining clothing. Natsu head buries between my thighs as he laps at my neatly trimmed core. I throw my head back and moan with an arch back. I pull at the grass above my head, desperately. His tongue dips into my wet heat to lick at my inner walls, making me cry out his name. "Natsu! Nyah!" He moves to lick and suck at the button above my entrance, sending a spike of pleasure between my legs. The coil in my stomach tightens the more he plays with my clitoris. Two fingers enter and curl in a come-hither motion. "Ahhh! Na-Ah-tsu!" I come on his tongue as he licks up my juices.

"Mmmm." He pulls out his fingers and sucks them clean. "You taste so good, kitten."

Natsu licks his way up the length of my body, paying attention to my hard nipples. He grinds his hard length against my quickly wetting core as I writhe and grind back. I flip us over, unable to take it anymore. I straddle his waist and leave open mouthed kisses along his neck and shoulders. I drag my nails down his side, receiving a deep groan. I hum at the taste of his hot skin against my tongue. The heavy scent of both our arousals hanging in the air around us. I trace each muscle on his chest and stomach with the tip of my tongue, nipping at random interval when the muscles twitch.

I pull his boxers down with my teeth, letting his hot hard length free to rest against his toned stomach. I throw the fabric to the side as I nip as his inner thighs. His fingers bury themselves in my hair, tugging me towards where he needs me the most. I cup his heavy sack in my hand. My senses grow hazy as his masculine and fiery scent washes over me. I massage the balls in my hand, tugging gently. Natsu's eyes are closed as he groans deep in his gut. I give his cock a solid lick from base to tip before taking the head in my mouth and sucking.

"Maye~n!" There's a sharp tug on my hair with an arch in back as I dip my tongue in the slit. I start bobbing my head, taking a little more with each lowering of my head till I feel the head hit the back of my throat. I continue to massage his balls while my other hand pumps what won't fit in my mouth. I let drool drip along his length to lubricate what's in my hand. I pick up my pace, hollowing my cheeks when I suck. His grunts, groans, and growls lead me to learn what he likes. I relax my gag reflex, letting him slide down my throat. He chocks back a loud groan as he tugs on my hair and comes down my willing throat. I swallow everything he has to give, not minding the salty taste.

He pulls me up by my hair for a lazy kiss as we bask in the afterglow of our climaxes. Natsu lies me on his chest with my head in the crook of his shoulder. I cuddle against him, glad for his warmth as my high cools down. He is playing with my hair and brushes his fingers against my neck. "I want to mark you, kitten. I want everyone to know you are mine, and I am yours."

I tense on top of him. _"Mine. I love you, Mayen."_ My recent memory flashes through my mind. "I'm not ready for that yet, Natsu."

He brushes his lips against my forehead. "I'll wait however long it takes. I love you, kitten."

"I love you, my dragon." I kiss the skin near my mouth.

We lie there, naked, enjoying each other's company till we have the energy to move. Natsu helps me tie up my corset when my fingers refuse to work correctly. We share kisses every now and then. The dragon slayer escorts me to Lucy's apartment, giving me a goodbye kiss.

Lucy squeals at the smile on my lips when I enter her home. I am pulled into the circle of female wizards and forced to regale my date. I skip over the sexual escapades.

When I bring up marking, Wendy tilts her head curiously. "Grandine had mentioned it, but she never got to explain it."

I smile and pat her head. "When two dragons, or in this case a dragon slayer and a wizard, love each other very much, they will mark each other with a bite. It's like a more permanent and soul binding version of a wedding ring."

"So, Natsu wants to do that with you?" Wendy smiles sweetly. I nod and see Juvia's face resembling a tomato as she is no doubtable imaging mating with 'Gray-sama'.

"Do you love Natsu?" Lucy scoots closer to me.

"Of course, I do." I give her an incredulous look.

"Why did you say no, then?" Erza crosses her arms. We are all in pajamas, so she is a little less threatening without her armor.

I slump. My shoulders curve in with my elbows on my knee and hiding my face in my hands. "Mayen?" They all ask in quiet voices.

I mumble without lifting my head. "There might be someone else."

"WHAT!?" They all scream.

Lucy, being the closest to me, grabs my shoulders and shakes me. "You're cheating on Natsu!"

"What!? No! Never!" I look at her furious and heartbroken that she would assume that. "I love him. I wouldn't do that."

"Then what do you mean, Mayen. You better explain." Erza glares at me. I know they are protective of Natsu, and it sounds bad. But it hurts to know that they think I would do something like cheat.

"I keep having memories of a guy saying he loves me, and sometimes I answer back." I stare at the floor. "Last night, I had a dream of being marked by him, and I marked him back." I tilt my head to the side and push my hair out of the way. "But as you can see, there is no mark on my neck. I don't know what that means." My voices gets choked up as tears start to build. "I don't know if there is someone out there looking for me, or not. I don't remember them, but I can't fight my feelings for Natsu." I sob into my hands. Wendy and Juvia wrap their arms around my shaking shoulders. I look up at Erza and Lucy through tears. "I don't know what I'll do, if he shows up. What if I don't remember him, and he gets mad and hurts Natsu? What if I do remember him and love him, and I hurt Natsu? I couldn't live with myself. I don't know what to do!" I cry heavily as my fears are finally out in the open. All of the curls wrap their arms around me, trying to comfort me.

They don't answer my questions or say anything, and that is fine with me. That is what I need. I just need my friends to support me and hold me while I cry. Lucy is the one to wipe away my tears when they finally stop. I smile at all of them. "Thank you." They give me smiles in return. The night lightens up after that, and we start talking about birthdays.

"When is your birthday, Mayen?" Juvia asks.

I open my mouth to answer but close it in thought. I look at the calendar on Lucy's wall. I blink. "Wow, it's next week. I almost forgot about it." I laugh scratching the back of my head and take a sip of hot cocoa. Their jaws drop at the bombshell. They start bombarding me with questions about what I want for my birthday, but I brush them all off saying that it isn't necessary.

We had all brought sleeping mats, so we would all sleep on the floor. We do not fall asleep until the early morning.

A sharp pain explodes in my heart as despair and anguish over take my entire being. I can feel the tears pouring down my cheeks as I grab at my shoulder where my mark should have been. "No…No!...NO!" My voice holds so much pain as it echoes through the never ending darkness.

"IGGY!" The despair in my tone is accompanied by pure wrath. "How dare you?!"

"Mayen…listen to me…you have to underst…"

"NO…You listen! How could you _kill_ him?! You killed my mate, Iggy!"

"You don't understand, Mayen…"

"Don't pull that bullshit on me, you overgrown lizard! You've crossed the line this time. I could handle you not approving the mating but to _kill_ him! I hate you!"

"You don't mean that…just calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! I do mean it! I hate you! The only reason you aren't dead right now is because you are my brother…" My voice grows dark and eerily calm. "…but the next time I see you, I will not hesitate to end your life…Igneel."


	45. Chapter 44: Love Anew

**_Chapter 44: Love Anew_**

Last night, apparently, I had been crying in my sleep loud enough to wake the other girls. Wendy was the one they had wake me up. I told them through sobs in my shocked state that the reason I don't have a mark is because my brother killed my previous mate. I cried into Lucy's shoulder as she rocked me back and forth while the others tried to comfort me with words. I fell asleep against the blonde after I tired myself out from bawling.

When I wake up next, the sun is shining brightly into the room. I feel warmer than usual. I open my eyes to see that we had all fallen asleep in a cuddle pile. I smile softly. _These girls really are the best._ I slowly sink into my shadow as to not wake any of the sleeping women. I come out in Lucy's bathroom. I sink into a hot bath with my knees to my chest. I simply stare at the water. Now, that I've calmed down a bit, I'm able to think about the memory without busting into full blown tears.

I rest my chin on my knees. _Igneel. Is it really Natsu's Igneel? If it is, how is that possible?_ I move a finger in the water, watching it ripple and spread. _Why would he kill my mate?_ I'm so absorbed in my thoughts that I don't notice the redhead looking at me from the door. A tear slides down my cheek, and I wipe it away with the back of my hand. I stare at the drop. _I don't understand._

I walk out of the bathroom in a blue tank top with jean shorts. I stop when I see an armored Erza sitting on the edge of Lucy's bed with her knees crossed, staring at me. A shiver a fear rolls down my spine. "Finally," She stands up and walks over to me, "we have a lot to do today."

I blink at her. "What?"

"You and I are going to the yard behind the guild to do some training, next we are going shopping with the girls, and then we are all going to a spa for some pampering." The Titania grabs my wrist, dragging me towards the door. When I question the sudden control of my day, the fairy knight turns and gives me a hard look. "We are going to work out your frustration and negativity, and then we are going to help you relax and enjoy yourself."

I am so stunned by the answer that I don't realize we made it the training yard until Erza calls my name from the opposite side. Erza lunges at me without warning and swings down with her sword. Out of reflex, I reequip Slicer into my hand and block with the flat side of my sword. Sparks fly as our swords meet again and again. I try my hardest to not cut through the metal of her weapon, but I manage to make a few deep cuts.

She jumps back. "Good, let's kick this up a notch." She reequips into her cheetah looking Flight Armor. I eye her two short swords and exchange my Slicer for my pair of red sai. I narrow my eyes as she disappears with her speed. My eyes can't follow her movements, so I take a few hits. My eye twitches in irritation. _Focus, damn it. You're better than this._ I close my eyes and focus on my ears.

I drop into the splits, thrusting my sai up with a twist. Her sword flies over my head as my sai hooks her blade and rips it from her surprised grip. The weapon is thrown across the field. I hit my other palm on the ground and spin my body around. My leg connects with her side and sends her in the opposite direction of her sword.

I charge at her, so she has no time to react. "Shadō tsume*!" Erza is able to roll out of the way of the main force of my attack. She is hit by the edge which sends her rolling faster. "Burēdo Mure!" The Titania is able to push off the ground into the air to dodge the cloud of throwing weapons. She reequips into her black wing armor and flies towards me. I sink into my shadow to dodge the attack. I throw my hand out in her direction in the air as I half way rise out of a nearby shadow. "Shadoutēru**!" A thick tendril of shadow thrusts out and wraps around her ankle. I use the whip made of shadows to throw her into the ground.

I jump out of the shadow to the side to dodge her thrown sword. "Not bad, Mayen. You've improved since you've gotten your magic." She stands up. "Let's see more."

I smirk. "I took this one from Hades and improved it. Let's see if you can handle it." I hold an open palm towards her. "Kurai Keimusho***!" She jumps into the air when chains shoot out from the shadows of the trees by her. "It won't be that easy!" I move my hand to follow her into the air. The chains change direction and go towards her. She uses her sword to hit away the chains, but she does see me lift my other hand. A new chain appears and wraps around her waist.

Her eyes widen as she looks at the shadow. I throw her into the ground again. The chain disappears when she cuts it with her blade. She comes flying at me from the dust cloud. I bend backwards to dodge, but she kicks her foot down into my stomach. The Titania slams her sword into the ground next to my head. "Feeling any better, Mayen?"

I blink up at her. We are both sweating and panting from the spar match with our own scuffs and bruises but nothing serious. I take a moment to answer. "I do." I had burned out my frustration of not knowing what happened in my past with my growing memories. I'm too physically exhausted to waste energy feeling depressed or confused.

Erza nods and reequips back into her normal armor. "Alright, let's wash up and go meet the others for shopping." She offers me a hand up which I accept. I use the communal showers at the girls' dormitory with Erza and change into a red t-shirt and black capris. Still warm from the sparring and shower, I tie my hair up with my ribbon like I use to.

I walk with the redhead to the shopping district and find that Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and Levy are waiting for us with large smiles. I greet them with a smile and wave, watching as their happiness grows at the fact I'm not depressed. We start at regular clothing stores, but then move on to a couple armor and weapon stores the excited Titania dragged all of us to. I did admire the craftsmanship of the armored pieces but my poison claws are enough for me.

Levy then begged to go to a book store which we all agreed. I found myself in a section about magical creatures. One book catches my eye. It lists detailed descriptions about powerful creatures, like dragons. Levy is the one to spot me and tell me it was time to change stores. I sweat drop at the bags hanging of her arms full of books. We are lucky that Erza dragged her luggage carrier for us to put our belongings on, otherwise Levy wouldn't make it with those heavy bags.

We all blush at the intimate store that Erza wants to go to next, but we enter anyway for fear of her wrath or upsetting her. Wendy rushes to the more innocent side of just underwear for girl's her age and size. The redhead had said something about seeing if this was the place Lucy got her panties from which caused the blonde to snap at her about privacy. I find some cute panties and bras to purchase, but an outfit on a mannequin catches my interest. It's a corset but it looks like it is made out of thick black bandages. It is matched with a pair of black panties with 'bad girl' in red on the butt. There is also thigh high black stockings with red lace at the top. I find my size in all of it and buy everything. I don't know when I'll wear the panties and stockings, but I definitely like the corset and will wear it.

From what goes under the clothing, Lucy takes us to a dress shop for formal wear. We each pick out dresses and try them on to show each other. Some are silly or ugly, just for fun, while others are gorgeous and sexy. I step out in a red knee length strapless dress. It has a sweetheart neckline with a gold band under my breasts. From the band, the material of the dress flows freely. It is a very cute simple dress. The girls give their approval, so I try on a more formal dress. It's a sleek black formfitting floor length dress. It has one sleeve that reaches my wrist. There is a circle open in the back, showing the delicate curve of my spine. There is a slit up to my hip on the opposite side of the sleeve. A sparkling silver design flares up the full side of the skirt like a galaxy of stars. Their jaws drop when I step out. They insist that I buy it and a matching pair of silver heels. So I purchase both dresses and the shoes.

We stop for a late lunch. I'm starving from training and shopping. I groan as I bite into my burger. The others laugh at me, but I just smile and eat my food. Spending time with them has really helped to clear my head and heart. I don't feel the same despair as I had when I first woke up.

"Next up is the spa." Lucy says excitedly. "I can't wait! I could really use a massage and pampering!" She stretches out in her seat.

Levy nods. "I could really use it, too. Ever since I got back, Jet and Droy have been worse than before. I still love my team though, but it wears me down after a while." She sags in her chair with a sigh.

I pat her back. "I think we all could use a little pampering. It ain't easy being a girl in Fairy Tail." Everyone laughs.

We finish our much needed meal and take a short train ride to a nice spa between Magnolia and the next town over. We are immediately taken to a changing room to switch into robes. First up is a relaxing soak in a large hot spring with incense burning and rejuvenating herbs in the water. All of us pool are hair up on top of our heads in messy ties.

"This is amazing!" Lucy keens as she relaxes further into the spring. We all nod and sigh in agreement, even Carla is relaxing with us.

"What all are we having done?" I open my eyes to look at them. "Everything to be planned already."

Lucy sits up a little more in the water. "Well, I made an appointment for all of us while you and Erza were sparring. I ordered a full pamper package. It has a soak, massage, facial, mani and pedi, hair, and makeup." She lists everything on her fingers as she looks up in thought. I blink in surprise.

The workers come into the spring to let us know that our rooms are ready. We dry off, placing our robes back on, and follow each of our massage therapists to the respective room. I get a smaller woman that has my lie on my stomach first with a towel covering my hips and ass. She must be using some sort of magic, because the knots and tension in my body run away from her fingers. I'm almost asleep when she has me turn over and cover my entire torso with the blanket. She starts to massage my scalp with has me purring. She giggles softly which makes me blush, but I can't stop.

The massage ends too soon in my opinion. It was too heavenly to stop, but I have to put my robe back on. She takes me to a room to show off the massage oil before she leads me to another room where the other girls are sitting in chairs. I take a seat and another worker comes up to me. The new woman has me pick out nail polish for my mani-pedi. I choose a dark red. My chair is leaned back enough so she can put the facial cream and cucumbers on my face before starting. It's odd to not be able to see what she is doing to my hands and feet, but it is not unpleasant.

Feeling completely refreshed, I am forced into a salon chair with a male stylist. "What are we doing today, beautiful?" I look at myself in the mirror, my long hair is really bland.

I lift some of the locks in my hand. "How about taking off a couple inches and layering? Nothing to drastic, but enough to be manageable and styled." He nods with a smile and washes my hair before starting.

He is finished in about a half hour after asking several times if I liked certain aspects. "How are we styling it today?"

"Let's go with an up look." I smile at him. "You have free reign." His eyes sparkle at that, and he gets to work, starting with spinning me away from the mirror. I gasp when he spins me back to look in the mirror. A few curled strands are framing my face, but the rest is up in an intricate nest of curls and hairpins. He even placed some silver stars in my hair. "This is amazing. You possible as good as Cancer." He laughs not fully understanding the compliment but accepting it nonetheless. He leaves to let the makeup artist take his place.

"I got the perfect look for you and those gorgeous green eyes!" The woman squeals in excitement. I laugh at her enthusiasm and let her have her way. My eyes end up lined with smoky gray liner and shimmering white shadow, making them look bigger and brighter. She used mascara to make my eyelashes longer and fuller to frame the green orbs. She plucked and lined my eyebrows to perfection. My cheeks are dusted with a light blush. The red stain on my lips matches the color of my nails. I feel like a completely new person by the end of the spa day, and it is close to dinner time.

I am taken back to the room with the girls, but my clothes are missing from my locker. Instead, there is the black dress I had just bought. I turn my head towards the others with a raised eyebrow, pointing at the clothing. Wendy smiles. "We have one more surprise for you." My curiosity is not satisfied by the answer, but I change anyway into the dress and matching heels. I look in the mirror and realize that the hairstyle and makeup match perfectly. _They really did have this all planned out._

I notice that I am the only one formally dressed. The others are in their normal clothing. "What's going on?" I eye them suspiciously but only receive smiles and some winks in return. I sigh in defeat.

They drag me back to Magnolia and take me towards one of the more expensive restaurants. My brow furrows the closer we get when I realize that is our destination. It makes sense though when we get there. Standing outside the door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, is Natsu. He looks handsome in a similar outfit to what he wore to the ball, but his vest is a dark gray. I see his nose twitch which means he smells us coming. His head turns in our direction, and his eyes land on me before widening. I blush and play nervously with a strand of loose hair.

"Have fun!" Lucy waves, giggling like a mad woman as they all leave us alone.

My eyes widen at their fast retreat. I turn back to Natsu to find him right in front of me with darkened eyes. "You look…" He swallows as his pupils dilate.

"Th-Thank you. Um, how did this happen?" I look to the side.

He shakes his head to bring himself back to reality. "I'm not sure. I was at the guild this morning when I was tackled by Lucy and Wendy. They said I had to be here, dress up, and have a date with you. Are you okay, kitten?" He cups my cheek to make me look at him.

His scent calms me down as I breathe it in. I lean into his palm. "I'm better today than I have been in a long time."

He smirks. "I hope I can continue that then." He turns around and wraps his arm around my waist as he leads me into the restaurant. Natsu and I are led to a table that was reserved for us. _They thought of everything._ I smile as I sit down across from the fire dragon slayer. "How has your day been?" He leans his chin on his fist.

"Sparred with Erza which was a great work out. Then the girls dragged me around the shopping district and took me to a spa and here." I take a sip of my water to keep hydrated aft the massage. "It's been a full day of running around, so it's nice to finally sit and talk with you, Natsu. How about yours?"

"Mah, after getting mowed down by those two, I went fishing with Happy. Didn't catch anything though, so I had to listen to him complain. Then I came here." The waiter comes and takes our orders. I get a sushi platter. "I'm sorry about yesterday, Mayen."

I look at the pinkette in surprise. I tilt my head in confusion. "For what, Natsu?"

He sighs and places his hand on mine. "Talking about marking. You seemed to be uncomfortable and down after I mentioned it."

My heart clenches at his admission. I hadn't meant to upset him. I squeeze his hand. "Natsu…You don't have anything to be sorry for." He looks into my eyes. "I love you. It wasn't anything you did that upset me. I just had some memories come up."

His hand tightens around mine. "I won't let anything happen to you, Mayen. I love you." Natsu brings my hand to lips and brushes a kiss along my knuckles without braking eye contact. I blush and smile.

Our food comes shortly after. Half way through the meal, Natsu asks a question I wasn't expecting. "What do you want for your birthday?" I drop my piece of sushi back onto the plate with my mouth hanging open. He chuckles at my expression. "Lucy told me it was coming up."

I curse the blonde in my head. I pick up the piece I had dropped. "I don't need anything, really." I can feel Natsu's stare as I eat my sushi.

"Fine." He gives in. "At least let me take you out for your birthday." I nod. I would love to spend the day with him for my birthday. We enjoy the rest of our meal.

The piano in the center of the open room starts to play. Couples stand and move to dance. I watch the scene with a smile. I blink when a hand is suddenly in my face. I follow the offered hand up to the side of Natsu's face as he looks to the side. He is standing in front of the table, looking out at the dance floor with a small blush on his cheeks and his hand down for me to take. I smile. He doesn't have to say anything since I understand the question.

I place my hand in his, and he pulls me to the dance floor. I slide my hands up around his neck, playing with the fabric of his scarf and his hair. His hands cup my lower back. His thumb rubbing the exposed skin. We stare into each other's eyes as we dance to the music. The slayer leans in and brushes his lips against mine in a sweet kiss as the song ends.

Natsu pays for the meal, though I protest. He asks if I wanted Erza or Lucy to find out that he didn't pay. That shut me up real quick. I didn't want them to murder him. It's rather late when we leave the restaurant. "It's late. I'll walk you home." He wraps his arm around me as usual.

"No!" He looks surprised by my outburst. I blush. "Y-You don't need to do that. I'll be fine." I try to walk away, but he doesn't let go of my waist.

He pulls me closer to his side. "I'm not letting you walk home this late. If you won't let me walk you home, then you're coming with me to mine." Natsu starts in the direction of his home. I don't resist as my blush darkens.

We come to a cat head shaped sign that says 'Natsu & Happy' in the forest. I smile at the quant home. It's two stories with a chimney and round windows. The sides are made of stone with red roofing. A heavy wooden door is the entrance. It's surrounded by the forest with ivy and vines lacing the outside. He opens the door for me. The inside is a mess, but it just shows that someone lives there. I was only staying for the night, so I had to resist the urge to clean the place.

"Where's Happy?" I look around the quiet house for the little blue cat.

"He's probably at Lucy's since he's not here." He leads me to his bedroom. I know it's his bedroom because his scent is all over the room, and he pulls out a shirt and boxers. Natsu hands them to me. "I doubt you wanna sleep in that dress."

I blush and mumble a thank you. He grabs some more clothes and leaves the room to let me change. The shirt is big on me. It almost falls off one of my shoulders and hangs pass my hips. I have to roll up the band of his shorts to keep them from falling off of me, but the outfit is comfortable. I am pulling the pins out of my hair when he knocks on the door. I tell him I'm dressed.

I blush when he walks in with just a pair of sleeping pants on. He runs a hand through my now loose hair, making me purr. A smirk plays on his lips as he pulls me in for a long kiss. "You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

I grab his wrist when he turns away. "No, it's you're bed. You sleep in it. I'm fine with the couch."

I squeak when he picks me up and throws me on the bed. "I guess we'll both have to take the bed." He laughs while crawling in beside me.

I blush, but giggle. I figure we would sleep on opposite sides, but, as soon as I am under the covers, Natsu grabs me and pulls me into his side. I tense as first but calm down as his warmth seeps into my skin and relaxes me. I yawn and snuggle into his side with a hand over his chest to feel his heartbeat. "I love you, my dragon." I whisper as I fall asleep.

He kisses the top of my head. "I love you, kitten."

 ***Shadō tsume- Shadow Claw. Similar to Natsu's wing attack. Long talons covering her hand and are razor sharp**

 ****Shadoutēru- Shadow Tail. A whip like attack made of shadows.**

 *****Kurai** **Keimusho- Dark Jail: chains come out of nearby shadows to lock down the opponent, preventing escape.**


	46. Chapter 45: Happy Birthday?

**_Chapter 45: Happy Birthday?_**

It's been a little over a week since the girls' day and my date with Natsu. The team had went on a job between now and then. Natsu and I are closer, but I haven't been able to tell him about my memories of someone else. We haven't spent any _alone_ time since the first date we had. Natsu has tried with small kisses to my neck, but I tense which make him move away. He seems to be able to shrug it off as I'm not ready, but it always leave me in a glum mood. I want to be with the dragon slayer, but I can't bring myself to go that far. If we do and then he finds out, I don't know what would happen between us. If he doesn't like that I had a mate before, he could regret our relationship, and I couldn't handle that.

I put on my new bandage corset with a pair of black leather shorts and my boots. I tie my ribbon around my neck. _I have to tell him today. No more waiting._ I square my shoulders and start towards the guild. I stop when I see Natsu leaning against the fence surround the guild property. I can feel my confidence dropping, quickly.

He sees me and pushes from his spot. "Mayen!" He waves and rushes to meet me. "Happy Birthday!" The dragon slayer swoops in to plant a big kiss on my lips, and before I can catch my bearings he is leading me away from the guild by the waist.

"Natsu?!" I shout in surprise.

He laughs loudly. "I told you I'd steal you away for your birthday!" His smile is so bright, that I squash the thought of telling him.

"What are we going to do?" I lean into his hold, accepting his warmth. I've been doing that more lately. Whenever he is near me, I try to touch him to feel the heat off his body. I don't know how long I'll have that luxury, so I want to enjoy it.

He chuckles. "We're gonna fight!" He raises a fist. "We haven't fought since you first joined! I wanna see how strong we've gotten!" I roll my eyes and smile at such a Natsu thought. He squeezes my waist. "I won't go easy on you because it's your birthday."

"I won't go easy on you, pinky." I send him a sly look.

"What did you call me?!" He glares at me with fire coming out of his mouth.

"You heard me…pinky!" I take off running and laughing. Natsu growls and spits fire into the air before taking off after me. I had noticed we were heading to his house to begin with, so that is the direction I am running with Natsu hot on my heels. I throw a wink over my shoulder and blow a kiss.

"Huh?" Natsu gets a confused look on his until he face plants into the dirt from tripping over a raised shadow.

I laugh harder. "You have to do better than that to catch me, Natsu!"

"Fire Dragon Boosters!" My eyes widen at the name from the endurance race. I scream as I am tackled from the back, and we roll down a hill. We stop at the bottom in a mess of tangled limbs. His muscled body is pressed flushed against mine, creating naughty thoughts in my mind. I bite my lip, trying to get myself out of the gutter. A growl brings my eyes to green ones. "I told you not to do that." Natsu licks at my bottom lip till I let it go.

I sink into the shadow created by our bodies before he can kiss me fully. I hear a deep growl as I rise up under a tree. I dodge to the side as Natsu tries to tackle me. I flip to land on my feet. Natsu is standing where I was and taking a deep breath. My eyes widen. I quickly breathe in.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" "Scream of Shadows!" Our breath attacks connect in the middle and blow us back.

I skid back. _This is going to be different than fighting Erza._ "Reequip! Slicer!" The black katana appears in my hand.

"A sword isn't gonna be enough, kitten!" Natsu jumps in the air. "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" He brings his arms down from over his head followed by long streams of fire.

I hold up my sword in a defensive position as the flames are sliced and spread on either side of me. I smirk at the stunned slayer. "This isn't just any sword." I hold Slicer with one hand and throw the other in his direction. "Shadoutēru!" Natsu jumps back to dodge a hit from the shadow whip that is similar to his wing slash. He blows another breath attack at me but I use Slicer to cut through it. I run at the dragon slayer. I use my sword to cut through all of the flame attacks he uses to keep me at bay.

I get rid of Slicer as soon as I get in front of him. He looks at me with wide eyes as he is completely open. I lean up and press my lips against his and, as soon as he lowers his guard, send both of my fists into his stomach sending him flying backwards with a grunt. I laugh. "Never said I wouldn't fight _dirty_ , Natsu!"

The look in his eye as he sits up is absolutely dangerous in a sexy way. He jumps up and lunges at me with his fists on fire. We start in hand-to-hand combat. I am careful of the fire on his limbs.

I squeak and stare at his wide smirk when I feel something pinch my ass. "Never said I wouldn't fight _dirty,_ kitten." He growls and uses my surprise to kick me across the clearing.

I twist in the air to face him. "Now it's getting fun!" I smirk and chuckle. "Scream of Shadows!" I send a strong breath attack at him which he jumps out of the way, closer to the trees. _Perfect!_ "Kurai Keimusho." I call as I land in a crouch and throw my hands in his direction. Before he can react, the trees' shadows lunge out in chains and restrain him. I chuckle and saunter towards him, making sure to sway my hips more than usually. I can feel and see the lust in his eyes growing. He pulls at the chain, growling like an animal, but is unable to move from where he is standing. His arms are held out to the side, and his feet are chained the ground under them.

I walk my fingers up his chest when I get close. I can feel more than hear the growl I get. I press a finger to his lips to keep him silence and stop him from moving his head, leaning closer to them. "I'm glad I'm not an enemy, or you would have used a roar by now. But you won't because it's me and you are curious to what I'm going to do." I look into his eyes. My lips are brushing against the back of my finger as I whisper. "Let's play a different game. How about…hide…and…seek?" I move my finger and press my lips against his, but before he can try and deepen the kiss, I disappear in my shadow.

I laugh behind my hand as I rise up just outside his house and hear his roar. I pant lightly from the spar as I drop my hold on his chains, freeing the beast to find me. _I really shouldn't be pushing him like this, but it's too much fun._ I giggle into my hand to muffle it.

"Found you." I tense at the dark voice growling in my ear after a few minutes. I hadn't even heard him approach. I turn slowly to come face to face with a very dragon looking Natsu. He isn't in dragon mode, so there are no scales, but his eyes are sharp with dilated pupils and his fangs are larger than usual. I gulp, realizing my mistake. I had challenged an alpha male to prove himself to his beta that he would be an exceptional mate.

I back away slowly, never moving my eyes from his to show that I am not submitting. He matches each of my steps with a forward one. My eyes widen when my back hits the stone wall of his house. "N-Now, Natsu, calm down."

He growls and jumps at me. His hands slam against the wall next to my head as he pushes his body against mine. I open my mouth to say something else, but he cuts me off by shoving his tongue down my throat in a dominating kiss. I whimper against his lips. He pulls back just enough to nip at my lower lip before diving back in for another.

My fingers curl in his hair as I try to pull his mouth closer. My mind is a complete haze. Everything to me is just Natsu. His taste is on my tongue. His scent is curling around me and seeping into my skin and clothes. His heat and body is surrounding me, pulling me deeper into my lust filled fog. One of his hands gropes my ass, lifting me up against the wall so I have to wrap my legs around his waist. His other hand buries in my hair. Natsu pulls his lips away to start kissing down my neck as he grind against my core. I moan as I try to catch my breath.

Sharp fangs drag against my shoulder. My eyes snap open and my body tenses as my mind clears up like I was dosed by ice water. Natsu doesn't seem to read it as a sign to stop as he continue to kiss and lick my shoulder. I move my hands from his hair to his chest. "N-Natsu…stop…" I try to push him away weakly as the pleasure starts to fog my mind again.

"You don't mean it." His voice is laced with desire as he nibbles on my collar bone.

I whimper trying to push him away. "Please…stop…" I can feel the tears building up. I don't want him to regret this. I don't want him to regret me. A tear falls down my cheek a drips of the end of my chin onto his neck.

All movement from the pinked haired man stops and he tenses. He slowly lifts his head to look at my face. His eyes are wide with shock and concern. His dragon recedes back into his mind at the sight of the tears on my face. Natsu lets me put my legs down, but he doesn't move away from me. The hand in my hair moves to cup my face and wipe away the tears with his thumb. "Mayen, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He voice is soft and full of worry. I shake my head as the tears come faster. "Kitten, why are you crying?"

My breath hitches at I talk. "I don't want you to regret marking me." My hands move to clutch at the wall behind me as I lean heavily against it.

His green eyes are confused and concerned as he brow creases. "Why would I regret marking you? I love you."

I start to hyperventilate when I try to not break into sobs. "Be-Because…"

He pets my head. "Breathe, kitten. What's going on?"

"I had a mate before I joined Fairy Tail." I barely manage to say through tears and hitched breathing.

Natsu stills in front of me. He tilts his head so his bangs shadow his eyes. The hand on my face move to the wall. He leans forward so he mouth is near my ear. Tears are pouring down my face as my heart starts to chip away. "You had a mate." It's more of a statement than a question. His voice is blank, so I can't tell what he is thinking. "What happened to him?"

"H-He was killed by my brother." My voice is barely loud enough to be a whisper.

"That's why you won't let me mark you? Do you still love him? Did you lie when you say you love me? Am I just a way to get over your grief, Mayen?" He growls my name. He fingers chip the stone under his hand.

 _I'm losing him._ My tears come fuller and heavier. "I really do love you, Natsu. I mean it every time I say it. My feelings for you are too strong to ignore. I can't stop myself from loving you. That's why I didn't want you to mark me before I got the courage to tell you." I take a shaky breath. "I don't want to lose you, Natsu. I am afraid you'll regret me because I am not pure. I may have lost him, and I don't have all of my memories, but I can feel in my heart that I'm not in the grieving process. I must have already mourned before the seal. I love you, Natsu. Please, believe me."

He is quiet for a long time. I don't move a muscle while tears are pouring down my cheeks and neck. My breath keeps hitching, making it hard to breathe. My eyes widen, and my heart stops when the side of his head touches mine. He whispers in my ear. "I didn't assume that you were a virgin, Mayen. We are both adults, and you had a life before Fairy Tail. I didn't expect to be the first to steal your heart either, because you weren't the first to steal mine." I tense up at that, biting back a loud sob. "My first love was Lisanna...but my _true_ love is you, kitten. I won't judge you for your past that I wasn't a part of. I could never regret anything I do with you…I take that back…The only thing I would regret would be if I left you…I love you, Mayen Nightingale."

My tears turn from ones of fear and sadness to those of joy and relief. "I love you, Natsu Dragneel."

He leans back to look into my eyes. This time he cups both cheeks in his hands to wipe away my tears. He lifts my lips towards his in the most soft, breathtaking, love-filled kiss of my life. I could die at this moment and be happy. Natsu pulls back just enough to we can breathe. He smiles sweetly. "You shouldn't cry on your birthday, kitten." I smile through the happy tears.

Natsu had gently pulled me into his house and sat me on his couch. He gave me a few tissues to wipe my tears and blow my nose from crying. He sat on the couch with me and pulled me onto his lap. I was tired from the emotional roller coaster, so I fell asleep as he petted my hair and rubbed my hip.

I wake up alone in his bed surrounded by the scent of fire and cinnamon. _He must have moved me while I was asleep._ I bury my nose in the pillow. A chuckle makes me look over the pillow at the door. "I was just about to come in and wake you. It's time to wake up." My eyes rove over his body. His scarf is of course around his neck, but he has on a black button down shirt with a red vest and black pants. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows.

I raise an eyebrow. "Why are you dressed up, handsome?"

He looks to the side with a blush, which I think is cute, as he scratches his cheek with a finger. "I'm taking you out for your birthday, so get up. We're going to your home, so you can get ready."

I sit up fast with wide eyes. "My home?! How about I just meet you at the place?"

He raises an eyebrow and crosses his arm, leaning against the doorframe. "You don't even know where I am taking you, so you have no excuse. You're not getting out of it this time, kitten." I sigh in defeat my shoulders slumping. Natsu smiles in victory. I trudge through the forest around Magnolia, leading Natsu to my cave. He looks around. "You live in the woods, too?"

I nod. "I'm not big for living in town. Too many people, and too much noise. Plus, I'm more comfortable leaving out in the wilderness." I stand in front of the handmade door. "We're here." I push the door to the side.

His eyes widen. "Woah! You live in a cave?!" I blink as he rushes pass me into the cave and starts shouting as he explores. "This is awesome!" I turn towards where he ran off. "YOU HAVE A HOT SPRING!" He charges back into the main cavern by the time I get there. I start laughing at the expression on his face.

I scratch the back of my head. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? This place is awesome!" He continues to inspect every nook and cranny. "I may have to start dropping in here instead of Lucy's."

I sweat drop. "Um, well, make yourself at home. I guess I'll get ready." I rummage through my closet for clothes before going to the spring, so I don't run into him, naked, after my bath.

I finish and go back to my closet fully dressed to do my hair and makeup. I decided to wear the red dress I bought with the girls. I tie my ribbon around my neck and put on the same colored green heels, so it would work with the outfit. I even find a gold necklace that dangles just above my cleavage. I curl my hair and pin it half up. I simply line my eyes with thick eyeliner and paint my lips red.

I walk out into the main cavern which I have furnished with some training equipment and a relaxation area with a ton of pillows on a large rug. Natsu is poking at some of the weight equipment. I giggle which makes him spin around. He smiles when he sees me. He walks towards me and wraps an arm around my waist, leading me out of my home. "Beautiful as ever, kitten." His shoulders slump slightly which causes me to raise an eyebrow. "Now to the train station."

I giggle. "Are we going somewhere we've been before?" He nods. "I could just shift us there through the shadows, so you don't have to get motion sickness."

He looks up at me with a grin, but then frowns as he thinks about my offer. He sighs. "I guess it'll be fine. You would've figured out where we're going once we get to the town, anyway." He raises an eyebrow. "Could you really take both of us to _Dancing Dragon_?"

I blink at the distance to the location, but then I smile. _How cute! That was our first mission together alone!_ I nod with a hum. "I can get us to the street outside of the building, since I remember where it's located and where the trees lining the street are."

"Awesome!" Natsu smiles brightly.

I step up into the shadow of a tree and look back at Natsu. "It'll take less magic if you keep a hold of me." He moves beside me and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me close with a closed eye smile. I shake my head at him. "Shadow Door!" The ground under us darkens, and we sink into the darkness.

We rise up out of the ground under another tree, outside of the _Dancing Dragon._ "Woah! That was so cool. In no time at all, we're here! I didn't feel a thing!" Natsu waves his arms like an excited child. I laugh at him. He calms down enough to smile at me. He wraps an arm around my waist. "Ready?" I raise an eyebrow and nod at the odd question. He leads me to the door. The pinkette puts his hand on the door and turns to me as he opens it. "Happy Birthday!"

My eyes widen when I see the rest of the guild standing in the performance building and shouting 'happy birthday'. The interior is decorated with green and gold streamers and balloons. There is a huge cake sitting on the bar. A table is full of presents. My eyes tear up, and I cover my mouth with my hands as I walk in. Everyone is laughing and singing the birthday song, except Gajeel who is standing in the corner with a smirk.

"Thank you all so much. You didn't have to do any of this." I smile.

"You're part of the family, Mayen." Gray walks over and throws an arm over my shoulder, only in his boxers already. "Everyone gets a party." Natsu punches him into a table, shouting about touching me without clothes on. The two start to fight until they are stopped by Erza.

I laugh. I've never had a party like this before, but I have fun. Arata was even there, which doesn't surprise me since this is his business. He told me that for the help Natsu and I gave him, and because I was just a darling, whatever that means, he was ecstatic to have the party there. My two dance teachers and Natsu's were there, and so were the other performers we met. We all got to watch their performances, and they were amazing.

One of my teachers and Natsu's even did the dance that Natsu and I had done on the mission. The dragon slayer had leaned over and growled in my ear that he wanted to see me do the dance again, but just for him. My blush had lasted for an hour after that.

The cake had three tiers and each was a different flavor. The top was a strawberry cake, which I let Erza have the entire thing and no one argued. The next was a delicious cherry. The largest was a moist red velvet.

There had been lots of drinking since this is Fairy Tail. Arata's band had started to play fast music that everyone could dance to. I had teased Natsu by using some of the moves from our performance. He had responded by pulling me flush against him and grinding his erection against me with a growl. I wagged a finger at him, telling him no and to behave which made him pout and grumble about me being a 'teasing kitten'. Mirajane had even gotten on stage and sang. Arata had fallen in love and continued to ask her to work at his business the rest of the night. Gajeel had somehow gotten on stage and sang, but it ended with him and Natsu fighting again.

Lucy finally announces that it was time for the presents. I am forced into a chair with the others around me. Erza and Lucy are standing beside me to hand me presents. I start opening them one by one.

I get a painting from Reedus of the day we came back to the guild after the seven year gap with me in Natsu's lap. I get some liquor from Cana. Others in the guild get me some candles that smell like apples and some lotion, just typical stuff for a woman. I get to a rather lumpy bag that is tied with a tag. "To Kitty…" My eyebrow twitches. I snap my head towards a snickering Gajeel. "What the fuck, tin man?! Don't call me kitty!"

"Just open the stupid present, you damn cat!" He snaps back.

I huff and open the bag, throwing him a quick glare. I blink down at a whole bunch of green apples. I surprise him and the rest by tackling him in a hug. "I love it!" I dash back to my seat, before Natsu can attack the iron dragon slayer, and I start to munch on an apple as I open other gifts. The bag of apples might not seem like a thoughtful gift, but they are my favorite so that means he had to have put some thought into it and know that about me. I get the magical creature book I was looking at from Levy. I sweat drop at the fish from Happy, and I am able to convince him to take it back and eat it.

Erza hands me a bag, saying that the tags says it's from Gray. I open it and pull out the tissue paper. I look in it and close it immediately with my face burning red like a tomato. I glare at the cackling ice make wizard. I use my magic to pull on the shadow of his chair which sends him to the floor with a grunt. I snort and nod my head in satisfaction, placing the present to the side, ignoring the questions from the others.

I open a box from Juvia and find a gorgeous blue and silver dress. Arata prances over with a bag in his hands. "For you, dearie! I thought it would be something you'd like."

I look up at him in surprise and take the present. "You didn't have to get me anything, Arata. Letting us use your building is enough."

"Nonsense!" He waves his hand in front of his face. "You and that dragon of yours are welcomed friends to me and all of my performers. You two are family!" I smile and open the bag. Folded neatly inside is mine and Natsu's outfit from our mission. My eyes are wide when I look up at him. He just gives me a wink before disappearing into the crowd of onlookers.

"The next present is from me." Erza says from beside me. She move to stand in front of me. The area between her hands lights up with magic as she summons something to her hands. "I want you to have this." In her hands is a halberd, or executioner ax. It has a large dark gray ax blade with a smaller ax opposite it. The tip of the black metal staff is a spear head. The other end of the weapon has a hooked blade. The black staff as a spiral of scarlet red running its length. "This was my original weapon with my Purgatory Armor before I got my sword."

I gap at the beautifully made weapon being offered to me. "Thank you, Erz. I will cherish it. I think I will call it the Scarlet Shadow, after you." I carefully take it from her and admire the craftsmanship. I don't notice the wide eyed look from the Titania.

She crushes me with a hug. "You gave me a nickname, and named the halberd after me! No one has done that before. We really are best friends!" I give a painful smile and pat her head. She rights herself and moves to stand by me again, thrusting a small box into my hands.

I find the tag. 'To my kitten, From your dragon' I look up and meets Natsu's eyes. He smiles brightly. I open the box and gasp. I pull out the black 200,000 Jewel bracelet from the old lady vendor. I carefully put it on to find it fits perfectly around my wrist, like it was made specifically for me. I brush the fingers of my other hand over the metal delicately in utter awe of the jewelry. I go and give the dragon slayer a loving kiss. "Thank you, I love it. I love you."

I go back to my seat, thinking that all the presents are done. I am about to thank everyone when Lucy stops me. She stands in front of me like Erza had but with her hands behind her back. The blonde clears her throat. "May, you are like a sister to me. We have been through a lot together. I put a lot of thought into this gift, and I got a lot of help from my spirits. So this is really from all of us. You have had to struggle to get your magic and memories back, and you are still trying to find your sister. While doing all of that, you have found time to help your friends and guild. But you had lost something important a long time ago along the way, and I just want to give that back to you." My eyes widen as she pulls her hands in front of her.

My hands tremble and tears drip down my cheeks. I reach slowly for the dark green fabric folded up in her hands. "H-How?" I pick up and unfold my cloak which is as good as new.

"Virgo had collected all of the pieces when she helped us at the waterfall. She didn't tell me till I was trying to figure out what to get you. She told me that all of my spirits knew how special it was to you and how special you are to me, so they had started to fix it. It took them awhile since, they said, it wasn't made from normal fabric." Lucy explains with tears in her own eyes.

I shake my head in agreement. "Naiyo made this for me with her magic over shadows. It's a special thread weaved from darkness like the ribbons I made her." I hug the cloak to my chest. "Thank you so much. Thank your spirits for me, too. You don't know how much I appreciate this. You gave me back a piece of my Naiyo." I stand up and hug her tight. "Thank you."


	47. Chapter 46: Love Makes You Crazy

**Author's Note: I am making up the town of Mione and how lacrimas are harvested and filled with magic. My fiancé said he wanted to see the fire Mayen had in the first couple chapters, so I am showing that angry side of her that we got a peek of during the Hades fight. I hope you all enjoy! Please review!**

 **Warning: Another M Rating for content and language!**

 ** _Chapter 46: Love_**

"Again!"Erza commands from her side of the field.

It's been a week since my birthday, and I've been having Erza train me to use my new Scarlet Shadow halberd. I have never fought with this type of weapon before, so I am glad she agreed to train me. I decided that I wasn't going to turn this into a reequip weapon. It was a gift from the Titania, so I want to keep it on my person. I've advanced pretty far with Scarlet Shadow under the tutelage of Erza since she is strict and a real ballbreaker. A spar against Gray taught us that I have impeccable balance.

Erza had me sparring against different members of the guild to see how I handle different fighting styles and magic with my new weapon. It had been Gray's turn against me. We had been doing fine, holding up against each other. I had jumped into the air to dodge an attack and send my breath attack at him. As I was falling back to the ground the ice make wizard had used his ice floor. I knew that if I landed on the ice, I would fall immediately. I threw my halberd with the ax up at the ice. The hooked blade cracked the ice but didn't shatter an area large enough for me to land. I did the only thing I could think of…I landed with one foot balanced on the tip of the spear. We all had been shocked at my ability, but I was able to recover faster than Gray and beat him. After learning about my balance, we started a different training regime to enhance that and make it useful.

Natsu and I are closer than ever after I told him about my memories. I am still mark free though. We've had one date, but, with my training, I am too tired to do much else. Erza works me to death and then some, every time.

"Alright! That's enough for the day!" I collapse on my back, panting heavily and sweating profusely. Scarlet Shadow is on the ground beside me, and my cloak is splayed out under me. I am still in shock and thrilled about having it back. "You've advanced at an incredible pace, Mayen." Erza walks into my sight, looking down at me.

"Thanks." I accept the help to sit up. "I think I'm doing so well, because my body already knows how to do a lot of this. Most of the time I'm not thinking about my moves, I just do it." I lean back on my arms to look up at the redhead.

"So your body remembers the movements, but your mind doesn't." Erza crosses her arms.

I nod. "Exactly, I think I am still in the stage of returning to my original level before the seal."

"Mayen! Erza!" I twist to see Happy flying towards us.

"Happy?" I tilt my head.

He stops in front of us. "Natsu found a mission for the team!" He starts flying erratically.

Erza snatches him out of the air. "What is it?"

He waves his paws frantically. "There's a group of wizards attacking a town and claiming to be a part of Animalia!"

Both Erza and I tense, but my disposition goes dark at the name of the dark guild. _They're still around after seven years, and it seems that they've gotten braver._ I tilt my head up to see them look at me with concern. I ignore the cry from my muscles and stand with my halberd in hand. "I'll meet you at the train station." I turn and walk away from them, heading home. My hand tightens around the staff as I recall a recent memory while I was asleep.

My feet are pounding against the ground as I chase after a man that had threatened my home. The trees are large and in such a great number, that the sun barley slips through the leaves. This forest is my territory. "Here it comes!" The man yells as he bursts from the forest, running towards his allies. In a large open plain, there are a large amount of wizards facing the dark forest. I watch from just inside the trees as they all prepare for my attack, but they are outside my territory now.

"There's it's eyes!" One of them points in my direction. I growl deep in my throat, and it echoes. I smirk when some of the wizard start to shake in fear.

"Why isn't it attacking?!" A man from the front turns to yell at the one I had chased. My eyes narrow in on a black tribal sea dragon tattooed on the side of his neck. "This is why I told you to get the girl!" _Naiyo!_

My protective instincts take over as I roar while charging out of the forest at them. There are looks of shock and fear as they stare up at me. I don't know why, but I am towering over them and thrumming with magic and strength. I throw out my right arm, and a giant shadow paw swipes at the small army of wizards, taking out several of the ones unable to dodge.

I am able to shake off the weaker magic attacks as the battle ensues. My shadow attacks are on a much larger scale and take out wizard after wizard. Their numbers are dropping like flies as they cry out for some back up from people called the 'Beasts'. My mind doesn't pay attention to their words, just on my instincts telling me to protect my territory and my Naiyo from these people. I am clearly their main target, but they had threatened her and are clearly too weak for me to fear.

That is when five people arrive, more like five children. They are older than Naiyo, maybe teenagers. I am surprised when the attacks are actually effective, and I have to start dodging. I can feel myself starting to slow down.

"Just a little more! Being in the plain, it can't recharge with shadows!" One of the lackeys that have survived shouts. I recognize him as a younger Goro.

 _Idiots._ I take a wide stance and start taking a deep breath. Streams of shadows rise from the forest and enter my mouth as I devour them. I take in the resulting power up of magic. The fighting continues. I start to believe that I am winning when I am it in the ribs with some sort of spell.

I fall to the ground, suddenly feeling very weak. I see the five blurred figures stand over me. "Took you long enough, Noroi." The tallest figure snaps.

"It's a high level spell and takes time to use. You need patience, Iwa." A boy's voice comes from one of the figures.

"You two stop bickering. We have to take this to the Master." One of the figures is a woman.

"What about the girl?" Another girl speaks.

"We are just here for this thing. The girl was just bait." The first woman speaks again. My power leaves me, and everything goes dark.

I drop my bag on the floor beside my bed after packing. I pick up my halberd. _Those bastards are the ones that separated me from Naiyo, and they gave me the seal. They will pay._ I slide the weapon into its place along my back. The bladed end is by my left shoulder, and the ax is down by my left leg. I have on a white cropped corset and tight black leather pants with my boots. My ribbon is around my neck. I tie my cloak over top of my weapon, so if I put up my hood the entire thing is hidden. I pull my bag over my right shoulder and head to the station.

I am the first to the train station. My body is still sore from training, so, as I stand waiting, I rub my shoulder and work down my arm before switching. I tense up when hands touch the back of my neck, but I relax once I smell fire. I lean into the massaging appendages and purr softly with my eyes closed. Natsu's hands work the knots out of my neck and the back of my shoulders, he is careful of the weapon.

"You sound like a cat!" Happy flies around us laughing. I halfway open one eye to glare at the cat. Natsu chuckles behind me. I elbow him in the stomach for laughing at me and step away, fixing my hair with my fingers and pouting. Natsu whines about me being mean to him and how he thinks my purring suites me. I turn away from him with my arms crossed and a bigger pout plus a blush.

"I don't know how she handles you, flame-brain." Gray walks up with his hands in his pocket.

Natsu turns on him, and they start trading insults then punches. Lucy comes up to me with a sweat drop. "Those two can't go a day without fighting, huh?"

I nod with a sigh, crossing my arms over my chest. Their skirmish is ended by Erza showing up, and the two of them acting like best friends while glaring at each other behind her back. We all get on the train, ready for the long ride. Gray takes a window seat with Erza and Lucy. Natsu is stretched out on our bench with his head in my lap and Happy sitting on his stomach. He is looking a little green, but not as bad as he could be.

"So, what is the situation at Mione?" I look at the others while I run my fingers through Natsu's hair. Natsu might have found the mission, but I know Erza would do the research.

She crosses her legs and rests her hands on her knee. "Apparently, a group of wizards are terrorizing the residents of Mione. They've been stealing lacrimas which is the town's main export. There's only been one witness to the robberies, and he said the only thing he could make out was the sea dragon mark. It seems that Animalia is still keeping low enough that regular people don't recognize them."

"Lacrimas?" Lucy turns her head towards the redhead. "What would they need those for?"

I lean back into my seat. "Sigh, I don't know. First, they were trying to capture me, or Naiyo, though probably to use her as bait again. Who knows what they did over the seven years we were sealed. Now, they are stealing lacrimas. They are a dark guild, so it's nothing good." We talk about strategy, and I rest for the continuation of the train ride.

We get to Mione. It is a mountainous area with a large mine on the outskirt of the city. In the prosperous city is a factory and storage warehouses. We make our way to the warehouses, where we are going to meet the clients which are the mayor of the city and the owner of the lacrima industry in Mione.

Natsu's arm is under my cloak, wrapped around my waist. My eyes are scanning and taking in everything around us. I am really tense and on edge with this mission. I can feel Natsu rubbing my hip with his thumb, trying to calm me down, while he and Gray have a shouting match.

"Wow." Lucy is looking around when we get to the warehouse district. "So, this is where most lacrima come from?"

Erza smiles at the blonde. "Yes, Mione has the largest lacrima mine and factory in all of Fiore. They take the different sized stones from the mine and take them to the factory where the lacrimas are cleaned, shaped, and filled with magic from the workers."

"The workers are wizards?" Lucy tilts her head.

"Yes, the workers are wizards that don't want to take jobs or fight, so they have no fighting magic." Erza raises a hand as she explains.

"That's right." An old man's voice brings our attention to a tall man with peppered hair and a dark suite. "Thank you Fairy Tail wizards for arriving so quickly. I am Mayor Hishioga."

There's a very professional older woman standing beside him. Her white hair is pulled back into a slick bun, and she is dressed in a suite as well. "I am Mika Prilising, the owner of this establishment."

I step forward out of Natsu's arm. "I am Mayen Nightingale. Could you give us more information on what has been going on with these attacks?"

"Follow us." Prilising turns on her heel and starts walking. The Mayor walks beside her as we follow. "First, these hooligan wizards were attacking the mine and taking the lacrimas stones fresh. Then, they attacked the factory which resulted in several injuries and property damage. They only took stones that were finished and filled. Finally, they broke in and stole every stone out of one of our warehouse buildings. I want them stopped before they attempt to take another warehouse." She spins back towards us one she is in front of a large metal building with a hole blasted in the side.

"We will handle everything, Ms. Prilising." I eye the bent metal. It is bent outwards like it was blown from the inside.

"Good. Now, I must return to my factory." She walks off.

"There are rooms available at the hotel closest to the warehouses for your convenience." The mayor gives a slight bow. "If you need anything, please don't be afraid to ask me." He walks off in the same direction as the woman.

"She has a stick up her ass." Natsu grumbles as he walks towards the building with his arms crossed.

I touch the metal around the hole and nod at his statement without turning away. I step into the warehouse, the heels of my boots clicking on the floor. The entire space is empty.

"They really cleaned out the place." Gray whistles.

"How did they get in, though?" My eyes scan over every inch.

"What do you mean? They came in through the whole in the wall." Lucy points back at where we entered.

I walk to the center of the building. "No, that whole was made from the inside. Look at how the metal is bent. The chain on the door is still there, so they didn't enter in a normal fashion."

"I can't tell scents apart." Natsu sniffs the air. "Too many people have been through here. It's all mixed with the scents left on the stones."

"What kinda magic could get them in?" Lucy touches a wall.

"My shadow magic could get me and others in, and with enough magic everyone and thing out." I kneel down and brush my fingers against the floor. "So I doubt it's shadow magic, because of the hole in the wall."

"Water magic like Juvia's water body could get someone in through the crack in the door and blow open the wall to let the others in." Gray thinks out loud.

 _Crack in the door._ I walk towards the actual entrance which is opposite the hole. I push and pull on the doors to see how much give there is. When I pull, there is a decent sized crack. It's not enough for a person to slip through. It is large enough for an arm to fit through. "They opened the door enough for one of them to use their magic and blow open the wall!" I turn my head to look at the others while I keep the door slightly open.

"If they can do that to the wall, why not just break the chain?" Natsu points out.

Erza takes a closer look at the chain when she gets beside me. "The chain has body link magic to it. If they broke the chain, it would have notified someone."

I sigh. "It'd be nice if we could catch a scent or hint to where they are. I don't want to have to wait for another heist."

Natsu wraps an arm around my waist. "I'm fired up! Let's go lookin'!"

We all crowd around a map as we stand in the mountain forest. "They attacked the mine, factory, and warehouse district." Gray points at each location.

I trace a circle around a portion of the map. "This area here has hiding places large enough for the loot and access to each of the crimes."

"We'll fan out from here to look for their camp. We don't know how many there are, so no one should attack. This is only recon." Erza gives both Natsu and I a hard look. I scoff and look at the map.

"How will we let the others know if we found something?" Lucy puts her hands on her hips.

"We'll each take a communication lacrima." Erza hands each of us a small clear orb. "If you find something report it, nothing else. Understood?" We all agree, though mine was softer.

We all take off in our own directions. I take the area of the forest I think has the highest possibility. I am stronger than I was seven years ago when I faced Goro with Gray, and I have more of my memories back. My magic starts to seep out, causing the shadows around me to move. I'm not holding back against these bastards.

I crouch low to the ground and sniff the air. My ears twitch as I listen to the sounds of the area. I take off towards the top of the nearest ridge. The map had showed that it had a flat top. I come to a stop at the edge of the trees. The chateau is an open rock. My hunches were right.

Sitting in the center of the stone clearing are three men. One is a lanky guy with long green hair, and on his cheek is his orange colored mark. The man to his left is Gajeel sized with red spiked hair. He is shirtless, showing off a white sea dragon on his shoulder blade. The final wizard is a large bellied man with a bald head and his mark is on his dome in brown. I can feel my anger bubbling in my stomach. I reach for my halberd, but I freeze when my fingers brush against the communication lacrimas. _I'm supposed to tell the others._

"Man." A sigh from one of them makes me look up. The green haired man is the one talking as he stretches. "Why does the Master have us doing this shit? I know the thing they were trying to catch seven years ago disappeared, but this is so tedious!"

"I heard the group that almost caught it were killed by Ite for insolence." The fat guy shivers. "I wouldn't complain, or you might be next."

The first guy waves his hand. "Those creepy Beasts are training for something. They wouldn't be here for this shit."

The red head speaks up. "Our job is to collect and deliver all the lacrimas we can for the Master. It's an order, so stop complaining."

"I'm just saying that I'd rather be looking for that creature the Master is so eager to get his hands on again or the girl he wants to use as bait. That sounds like more fun and would get us more recognition in the guild." The skinny guy scoffs, crossing his arms.

My control snaps. I pull out Scarlet Shadow and burst through the trees running at them. I jump into the air and spin the halberd bringing it down where the green haired man had been. They had all moved when I started falling towards them.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The lanky guy is starting to get on my nerves.

I lunge at him again, but my attack is blocked by the red head and a shield. I jump backwards to evade a punch to the stomach and land on my feet. "I'm the answer to your prayer, but I'm dragging you to hell! Scream of Shadows!" I send the attack at all of them. Two jump to the side and one into the air. Before I can send an attack at the one in the air, I bring my halberd In front of me to block a sword from the red head. I am thrown back quite a distance but manage to land on my feet.

"Black hair. Green eyes. This is the one Master is looking for." The red head seems to be the smartest or at least calmest out of the three.

"Woohoo! It really fell in our laps! Let's take it back with us with the next shipment. We'll definitely get a reward." My eyes narrow at the green haired man.

"You fuckers aren't getting anything but beaten to a pulp and thrown over the edge." I stand up with my weapon in both hands. "I don't care what your purpose is, but you will never lay a finger on Naiyo." I growl deep in my throat. I run at the red head. When he goes to swing his blade, I lift my feet up and kick off the flat side of his sword. I flip over his head and twist my halberd around. I stab the hooked blade into the head of his shadow and land on the spear head. "Kage no sōsa*."

"W-What?" The red head's eyes widen when his body starts to move without his command. He turns towards the other two.

"Hey, Hisagi, what are you doing?!" The fat guy shouts at my captive.

"I can't control my body." He grunts as he struggles against my hold.

"I have complete control of your body. You will do anything I make your shadow do." I glare down at him. His sword moves to his throat. "I could have you kill yourself if I so wished, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. But I won't," he sighs as he arm moves back to its original position at his side, "I am not a monster like your guild." I look up at the other two. "You wanted me. Well, come get me."

The green haired guy must be an idiot, because he lunges right at me with a battle cry. As soon as he is in range, I force Hisagi to punch him in the stomach and send him rolling back to the fat one. "Kyone!"

"Come on, Boseo! Hisagi can't hit both of us!" They both charge at us. I have Hisagi block the larger man by hitting him with his shield and throw his sword at Kyone. This forces them both back. His sword lands with a clatter on the stone. "Ha! What are you gonna do now?! You can only block one of us."

"Why don't you find out?" My voice is eerily calm and cold. It seems to throw the green haired man off for a second.

He regains himself and smirks. He throws something at the ground in front of Hisagi. My eyes widen when the seeds start to glow. "Explosive Seeds!" I kick my heel back, sending my halberd skidding as I jump up into the air. The explosion carries me backwards. The red head jumps through the cloud, his shield is burnt from the attack. He punches me into the ground. I roll along the ground and stop beside my Scarlet Shadow. "Chain vines!"

I gasp as thick vines wrap around my limbs and push me up into the air. I struggle against the plants. "Yamārashi!" The shadow cast by me from being in the air darkens and strikes out at the vines, cutting them and releasing me. I drop to the ground and grab my ax, rolling out of the way as more plants try to grab me. I land in a crouch with one hand on the ground. "Burēdo Mure: Gyakusatsu!" My throwing weapons appear around me. I thrust my halberd forward sending the attack spread across the width of the chateau with the shadows multiplying.

A large cloud of dust is kicked up from my attack. I can hear rocks crumbling and falling down the cliff edge of the mountain. A shine has me move to the side just in time to dodge a seed thrown at me. It cuts my cheek as it passes.

"Blood seed!" Kyone and the other two are standing with cuts and panting near the new ledge. I watch as the plant sprouts from the seed. It a large red flower with vine like leaves and teeth on its petals. The green haired man cackles. "This is my strongest magic! The fully grown Blood Flower won't stop until it has devoured the person whose blood it grew from!"

I dive and jump to dodge the vines trying to grab me. "Damn it!" I growl as I slice through a vine wrapped around my leg. The flower screeches as the attacks come faster. My Scarlet Shadow is knocked out of my hand, and I struggle against the vines wrapping around my body.

"Scream of Shadows: Banshee Wail!" I send my attack at the stem of the flower with a piercing scream. The large plant topples over, and I am released from my binds. "That was your strongest magic? Pathetic." I start walking towards them, when a screech behind me makes me stop. "What?!" I dodge a vine that tried to skewer me. I spin around to see a new larger flower growing out of the remains of the other.

"I told you! The Blood Flower won't stop!" Kyone cackles.

I pick up my halberd as I dodge the vines and run towards the base of the flower. "Shadow Executioner**!" An arc of black shadow comes from the end of my ax as I swing. It takes a chunk out of the stem.

The flower screeches and grows more vines to attack me. I can hear Kyone cackling behind me as I dodge his plant. "I can't believe Goro had trouble with this bitch! We're sure to get a promotion from this!"

I send another shadow attack from my ax, and the flower falls again. Knowing I have a short window, I charge at the three men. "Shadō tsume!" I bring my claw attack down on them, and they scream in pain. My energy is waning, and I am beat up from dodging the plant. I can see it growing from the corner of my eye and even bigger. I rush to the tree line to eat the shadows for strength.

A vine wraps around my waist just before I can make it. I scream in surprise. The plant is quick to coil around my entire body like a snake and wrap a vine around my mouth to prevent a breath attack. The Blood Flower lifts me up above its fanged petals and starts to lower me. I struggle and scream.

"Mayen!" A blast of fire burns through the vines holding me, and Happy catches me as I fall. My eyes widen when I see my team standing in the clearing. Gray freezes the flower.

Happy drops me between a furious Titania and fire dragon slayer. _Damn cat!_ Erza hits me upside the head. "Why didn't you call us?! You weren't supposed to attack without the rest of us! You were almost eaten because of your stupidity!" I hold my head from the hit.

I look at the infuriated redhead. "I'm sorry. I was going to, but then they started talking about Naiyo, and I snapped." Erza huffs and turns, jumping into the battle. I move my eyes to Natsu's, but I have to down immediately. The look in his eyes has my instincts crying out for me to submit and beg for forgiveness. I can't look him in the eye.

"We'll talk when this mission is over." I can only nod my head at his commanding tone. Natsu joins the battle and starts to fight Kyone since it was his plant that about ate me. I bite my lip. My friends are fighting for me because I jumped in without thinking. I turn and make my way to my Scarlet Shadow at the edge of the forest. I stand at the tree line and take a deep breath, eating the shadows that are pulled to me. Feeling fired up, I join my friends in the fray.

The battle ends quickly with the aid of my team. Especially after Kyone said that he was gonna capture me and take me to his guild master. Natsu definitely didn't take that well. We have the three tied back-to-back and are questioning them. They have already delivered the lacrimas they sold to their guild, which they won't tell us where. They also don't know what their Master is doing. They are just following orders.

With the mission finished, we take the culprits to the mayor, who has them take to jail. Natsu is unusually quiet around me since the fight. He still places his arm around me, so I know he won't leave me, but I know he is furious. We decide to stay at the hotel offered to us by the mayor as thanks along with our reward. The others get their own room while Natsu commands that we share one, no one argues with him. Happy even goes to stay in Lucy's room.

I nervously enter our room after getting a sympathetic look from Lucy. Natsu closes the door behind me quietly. I open my mouth to apologize. "Stand beside the bed." My mouth snaps shut at the command. I listen without objection. I face away from the bed and look at Natsu's face for the first time.

His expression is like when I had accidently challenged him with games on my birthday. I swallow. His eyes are dark and sharp. His fangs are longer than normal. He looks like his inner dragon is boiling underneath the surface. He stalks towards me like a predator would its prey, and that how I feel under his gaze. "I almost lost you again, Mayen." His voice is growl. Natsu stand directly in front of me and raises a hand to push my hair off my shoulder. "I almost lost you, kitten, and I realized…" He unties my cloak letting it fall to the ground at my feet. My halberd was left at the door. "You don't have my mark. You're mine, kitten. I won't lose you to anyone." The dragon slayer pulls on my hair and slams his lips against mine in a hard, needy, dominating kiss.

The wild clash of tongues has my mind reeling from pleasure. I raise my hands to cling to his jacket as my knees go weak. Natsu pulls away and starts lifting burning kisses along my jaw to my ear. I gasp when he nips at the lobe. "Strip." His dark growl has me shivering.

He takes a step back, so he can watch me. His pupils are dilated, and he's panting from the kiss. I start by untying my ribbon from my neck and placing it on the nightstand. I bend over and take off my boots, kicking them to the side. I watch his eyes follow my fingers as I untie my corset, letting it fall from my body to bear my upper torso to his gaze. I suppress a shiver when he licks his lips. I hook my thumbs in the waist of my pants and slowly pull them down. I know teasing him is a dangerous move, but I can't help myself when it comes to pushing his buttons.

As soon as I am left in nothing but a black pair of lace panties, Natsu shoves me onto the bed. I bounce once from the force and gasp. He pulls his scarf off, placing it with my ribbon, and takes off his jacket. He slides between my legs, pressing his bare chest against mine. I moan softly as his hands run up and down my sides. I loop my arms around his shoulders arching my body up into his.

The man above me grips my hips in a bruising grip as he presses his lips against my ear. "I can't lose you, kitten. I love you. You don't know the fear I felt seeing you caught by that plant. My heart stopped for a second before I snapped. I want you to be mine, Mayen. I don't want to lose you, and I don't want anyone else. Will you be my mate, Mayen Nightingale?"

I press my lips against his ear, smiling. "You don't have to ask, Natsu. My answer will always be 'yes'."

Natsu pulls back enough to stare into my eyes. He presses his lips against mine, pouring all of his love into the kiss. I moan which gives him the chance to slide his tongue against mine. I suck on the appendage and return all of his feelings through our connected lips. I move up on the bed, and he follows me to keep our lips from breaking apart.

I tangle my hands in his soft pink locks, tugging his mouth impossibly closer. Natsu leaves me panting as he nips his way down my neck and shoulder. I writhe under the burning trail left from his mouth. My head falls back, and I moan when he latches onto a nipple. One of his hands move to massage my other breast.

The hand on my hip lifts me up as he grinds his hard length against my core. "Natsu!" My mouth falls open as I try to catch my breath. He groans around my nipple as he grinds harder. I drag my nails down his back as I arch and moan. "N-Natsu…ah!...please." I whimper in need.

He growls and pulls back, quickly stripping the both of us of the rest of our clothes. We both moan when he lies on top of me, and we feel the full skin on skin contact. The head of his cock teases my entrance. Natsu raises himself onto all fours above me. I hook one of my legs behind his knee. He grabs my other legs and pulls it up to his side, letting me curl it around his waist. He braces himself on his elbow by my head. The pinkette leans down and brushes his lips against mine. "I love you, Mayen."

"I love you, Na-Ah-tsu!" My eyes roll back, and I moan loud as he thrusts in fully while I was talking. He pants against my neck. I have one hand in his hair and one gripping at his back. He drops his body to be flush with mine as he rocks his hips. We both moan at the feeling and intimacy. He gropes my thigh as he holds my leg against his side.

He licks at my neck, sucking in spots to like visible marks. I groan, my hand tightening in his hair. He kisses his way up to my lips. Natsu and I share a slow passionate kiss as we make love. I pull back to moan loud at a hard thrust. He lifts himself up slightly and start moving faster and deeper.

I claw at his back desperately as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over me and the coil tightens in my loins. I cry out broken garbles of his name and my love for him. His grunt, groans, and growls get louder the faster he goes. His nails turn into claws as he digs his fingers into my thigh. "Natsu~!" My back arches as I moan. I can feel my fangs getting longer as well.

He stares at me. His green eyes are glowing as he pants. The dragon slayer drops his forehead on my shoulder, leaving his neck open for me. I start licking and sucking on the skin before me. "Maye~n." He groans against my shoulder. His thrusts falter, and he slam in.

I muffle my final scream by sinking my fangs into the hollow of his neck till blood rushes into my mouth. Pain bursts in my shoulder, but it is outweighed by the pleasure coursing through my system. I can feel his hot seed spraying against my walls. We collapse onto the bed panting. Natsu's weight on top of me is a welcomed warmth and feeling of safety.

I can barely keep my eyes open. A kiss to my shoulder makes me turn my head to an equally sleepy and satisfied looking slayer. "Mine."

I smile at his whisper as I fall asleep. "Yours."

 ***Kage no sōsa- Shadow Manipulation: she stabs the head of a shadow with her halberd which gives her control of the shadow which in turn forces the person to move in the way their shadow does. It breaks if she is no longer touching the halberd or if it is dislodged. Only restriction is that the body can only be moved within the length of their shadow, so the longer the shadow the more range she has.**

 ****** **Shadow Executione** **r- Sends a sharp arc of shadows from the blade of Scarlet Shadow**

 **Noroi-Curse**

 **Iwa-Rock**

 **Ite-Archer**


	48. Chapter 47: Back Home

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be a little shorter because I hope to get back to the story line of the show. I'm finally getting to the end of the Clock Tower Arc.**

 **Warning: Rated M**

 ** _Chapter 47: Back Home_**

"Mmm." I snuggle closer to the warm body beside me. My upper body is on Natsu's chest with my head against the front of his shoulder. I smile at the peaceful look on his sleeping face. One arm thrown above his head, and the other around my bare waist. My eyes trail down his neck to my mark. There are four puncture wounds from my bite and in-between them is a swirl of black and green almost like a vortex.

I feel a surge of pleasure at the sight and a pulse of happiness spread through my body. I lean up and lick at the mark, cleaning off the few specks of dried blood. Natsu groans in his sleep, making me giggle softly. My nose scrunches when I move my legs and feel the dried evidence of our mating between my legs. I wiggle my way out of his hold and off the bed without waking the heavy sleeping dragon slayer. I stand naked beside the bed and smile down at him. _My mate._

I purr as I stretch my arms above my head while walking towards our bathroom. I flip on the light and move to the mirror. I lean on the counter with my hands and tilt my head to get a better look at Natsu's mark. Like mine, there are four puncture marks with a design in the center. It's the color of fire but looks like wisps of smoke.

With a slight limp in my movements, I ignore the soreness in my legs and get in the shower. I moan softly as the hot water gushes over my body. I let the water clean off my body and relax my muscles before I start my routine. I rub shampoo into my scalp with a purr. I'm wetting my hair with my eyes closed when strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Why'd you leave the bed?" Natsu yawns loud before nuzzling the back of my ear. "It's too early."

I giggle and roll my eyes. "I was dirty. I was covered in dirt, sweat, and not to mention other things." I send him a sideways glare as he rests he chin on my shoulder with a wide grin. I tilt my head with a pleased sigh when he licks my mate mark.

"Mmm. Mine." The pinkette continues to kiss the spot.

"Natsu." His name falls from my lips with an exhale. His hands slide up my wet skin to cup the underside of my breasts. I tangle a hand in his hair and grab his hip with the other. The water hits my skin making my skin slick under his ministrations as he plays with my nipples. He bites down hard on the mark. "Nyah!"

He growls and grinds his hardening length against my lower back. "You're so addicting, kitten." Natsu slides one of his hands down and massages the inside of my thigh. I shiver in his hold. My breathing starts to pick up slightly. "I can't get enough of you."

I turn around in his arms, unable to take the teasing, and slam my lips against his. I can feel the smirk on his lips as he kisses back. Natsu's hands move to my ass and squeeze, making me moan into the kiss. His hard member is burning against my stomach and hip. I nip and suck at his bottom lip, enjoying the growl I get.

I gasp and arch away from the cold shower tile when Natsu picks me up and presses me against it. My legs wrap around his waist to keep me up. His tongue dives into my mouth and swirls around tasting me. The wet appendage curls and rubs against the roof of my mouth making me shiver and moan against his lips.

I tug on his hair, pulling his head back, so I can leave kisses and nibbles along his chin and neck. He groans as I pay special attention to my mark on his neck. My hips rock against his cock. I drag my nails down his chest and stomach till I take his member in my hands. A guttural groan vibrates against my mouth as I kiss the mark. I start pumping the dragon slayer's dick with both hands, the water from the shower acting as lubricant. "Mayen." His head falls back.

I smirk against his shoulder at the sound. I sink my fangs into the mark. My eyes widen when I my hands are grabbed and forced above my head. I lick my lips clean as I look up at Natsu. His pupils are blown wide. He presses his body flush against mine and growls. "You're playing with fire, kitten." He rubs the head of his cock against my wet lips.

I look up at him through half lidded eyes and purr in a sultry voice. I pull him closer with my legs. "Maybe I want burnt, my dragon." He swallows my scream as he slams inside and hits the back of my channel.

Natsu keeps a hold of my wrists above my head while groping my ass with his other hand. He uses that leverage to pull my hips against his hard thrusts. We swallow each other's sounds of pleasure to keep us from being too loud. He grinds our hips together in circular motions. Both of our heads fall back as we pant heavily. The pleasure is just overwhelming. I lean forward and bite his mark to muffle my scream.

The dragon slayer growls loud and pumps in hard to find his own release as I lean limply against the tile. My body slides up and down the wet surface from his thrusts. I clench around him to help push him to the edge. Natsu's hands tighten their holds. "Kitten." He pants against my ear. I do it again. "Maye~n." He groans low in his throat as he coats my insides.

He lets go of my wrists, placing his open palm on the tile to keep us both up as we catch our breaths. Once we've come down from our high, Natsu slides out as he puts me down. I lean heavily against his chest as I gain feeling in my legs. He chuckles tiredly and cleans us both in the cooling water.

I am able to dry myself off and wrap my hair up in my towel. We get dressed, but not without Natsu slapping my ass when I bend over to pull up my pants. I spin around and glare at the laughing pinkette. He is still topless. I smirk, and he goes silent seeing the glint in my eye. He takes a step back, but I lunge at him.

I tackle the dragon slayer onto the bed, straddling his waist, and I run my fingers over his sides. His eyes widen, and he starts laughing hysterically. Natsu tries to push my off, but I use my shadow chains to hold him down. "M-Mayen! S-Stop! Hahaha! C-Can't breathe!"

I giggle as I stop my assault. I get off of him as he catches his breath. I hum as I finish getting dressed and head for the door. "Ma~yen!" A whine behind me makes me turn around. I eye the still bound Natsu on the bed. "Let me go!"

I chuckle behind my hand with a mischievous glint in my green eyes. "I think I'll keep you there for now." I grab my halberd and walk out the door, laughing at the shouting wizard.

I meet the others in the lobby of the hotel. "Where's Natsu?" Happy lands on my shoulder. My cloak happens to cover my mark.

I smile at the cat. "He's a bit tied up at the moment. He said he'd meet us at the station."

The others sweat drop at the slightly evil look to my smile. They brush it off though, and we head to the station. I release the spell half way there. We get to the station when I feel a chill go down my spine.

"Mayen!" A loud roar behind me alerts me to the charging dragon slayer. I side step his attempt to tackle me which sends him into an unsuspecting Gray. The ice make wizard gets a tick mark from being hit and then ignored as Natsu jumps to his feet and turns towards me. "You will pay!"

"You idiot!" Gray hits him upside the head which starts a fist fight between the two, easily distracting Natsu from what I did to him.

"What got into him?" Lucy leans in to talk to me as she watches the fight. Erza is on my other side listening. Happy is flying around the fight cheering them both on.

I giggle. "Natsu is ticklish, so I chained his arms and started tickling him. Then I left him chained until we got about half way here."

Lucy laughs, holding her stomach. Erza tries to hold in her laughter but snorts behind her hand. Erza stomps over and separates the two men when it's time to board the train. Natsu pouts and glares at me while he rests with this head in my lap to help with his motion sickness. Happy is eating a fish on his stomach, and the others are sitting across from us. As the train starts to move, Natsu's ailment takes over, and he turns green. I run my fingers through his hair and use my other hand to rub his mark.

"What's that?" Lucy points the mating mark when Natsu falls asleep. "I've never seen it before."

A blush covers my cheeks. "It's a mating mark." I look out the window.

"Eh?" Lucy looks at me then she realizes what it means, and her cheeks flare up. "Eh?!"

"Congratulations." Erza smiles sweetly. "Doesn't that mean you have a mark as well?"

I nod and push my cloak back enough to show the mark on my shoulder. Lucy leans in to look at it. "It's pretty."

I smile at her. "Thank you."

"So you and the idiot are mates now." Gray leans his elbow on the window with his chin on his fist as he looks at me. "Good luck with that."

I sweat drop and chuckle at the ice wizard. "So you're like Natsu's wife now?" Happy looks up at me. I blush and think about it before nodding at the cat. "I can't wait to see a little Natsu running around." My eyes widen, and I yell at the cat while the others laugh at us.

We get back to the guild a few hours later. Natsu is talking to Romeo about training, so I get a beer and take a seat next to Gajeel. His nose twitches. "You smell like the flame idiot."

I smirk. "Well, I hope so." I push my cloak off my shoulder, waiting to see how long it would take the metal head to realize it.

His red eyes land on my shoulder, and he busts out in his strange laugh. He pats me on the pat. "Didn't think the flame-brain had it in 'im! He made a real woman outta ya, kitty."

My eyes narrow. I hit him hard in the back, making him choke on his drink. "Don't call me that, tin man!"

He slams his mug down coughing. "You damn cat! What the hell!?" Gajeel glares at me.

I scoff, crossing my arms and legs. "Don't call me kitty, tin man."

"Don't call me tin man. I'm iron. Say it! Iron!" He gets in my face.

I'm about to call him 'tin man' again when a fist flies pass my head and punches Gajeel in the face. "Don't get so close!" Natsu shouts as he starts a fight with the other dragon slayer.

My laughing is cut off by a shadow falling over me. I turn slowly to see Erza standing behind me with a hard look in her eye and her arms crossed. "Don't think I forgot about your training. Just because we just came back from a mission, doesn't mean you get a day off." I deflate and nod. I finish my beer, needing it. Placing the now empty mug down, I follow the Titania out to the training yard for hell.

"Meh, she didn't have to be so rough." I mumble to myself as I walk home. "I think she was just getting back at me for not contacting them during the mission." I push the door off my cave and walk in. I move the shadow of the door to put it back since my muscles are too tired. "I just wanna soak in the spring." I shed my clothes as I make my way to the back of the cave. I sigh in relief as I step into the hot pool and sink down to my chin. "So~ ni~ce."

"Yeah, it is."

My eyes snap open, and I scream in surprise at the pinkette in the hot spring with me. "Natsu?!" He just grins at me and swims to be in front of me.

Natsu stands up. I watch the water dripping down his muscular frame. I lick my lips unconsciously, feeling desire heat up my veins. "I wanted to try the hot spring, and I figured you'd need to relax after Erza was done with you." I squeak when he picks me up without permission. He spins us around, so he is sitting on the ledge I had been, and I am perched on his lap.

The question on my lips falls to a purr as he starts running his hands up and down my back, massaging the tired muscles. I place my hands on his knees, so I can lean forward and give him a better angle. I shiver in his lap when he presses his wet chest against my back as his hands work down my arms. I moan softly, tilting my head to give him more room when he starts leaving kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"Natsu~" I whine softly. The pinkette starts to massage my thighs. He starts attacking my mark with his tongue and teeth. "Too tired." I keen at a spike of pleasure when his fingers brush against my core.

Natsu leans back, pulling me with him by a hand on my stomach. He teases me under the water. His lips trail up to my ear. "Just relax, kitten. I'll take care of you." He spreads his knees which forces my legs open since I am straddling him. I rest my head back on his shoulder and arch when he slide two fingers in. He moves his fingers in and out slowly. Curling and twisting them against my walls. My breathing starts to pick up as I moan and sigh softly.

His hard length presses against my lower back and ass. Not wanting to be the only one receiving pleasure. I slide down slightly on his lap and move a hand behind my back. Natsu groans in my ear as I take his cock in my hand and start pumping in time with his fingers. My other hand tangles in the hair at the base of his skull. The hand he has on my stomach starts rubbing up to my chest, and he massages my breast.

I push against his fingers with a loud moan when he presses his thumb against my clit and tweak my nipple at the same time. "That's right-nnngh-kitten. Come for me." Natsu sucks on my mark and does it again. The multiple stimulation sends me over the edge with a cry of his name. His hips thrust into my hand, and his cock twitches. He bites my mark as he groans low in his throat while he climaxes.

We bask in our afterglow until we can both move. Natsu helps me out of the water and picks me up. I am too tired to pout or argue about being carried. He places me in my bed and crawls in to join me. I curl up into his side as he throws an arm over me and the blanket. "I love you." I mumble against his chest as my eyes droop.

"I love you." He kisses the top of my head.


	49. Chapter 48: And So, We Aim for the Top

**Author's Note: I am getting excited now that the GMG are coming up. I have so much planned! Please enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 48: And So, We Aim for the Top_**

"Sabertooth?" Natsu leans back against the bar with Happy sitting on the counter beside him. It's been about another week of hard training from Erza and being Natsu's mate. I've almost mastered my Scarlet Shadow. Natsu has taken up a habit of showing up in my cave after my training sessions with the Titania, complaining that he doesn't get to see me otherwise. I don't scold him, because I enjoy the company and chance to get closer to my mate.

"Like a tiger with bigger teeth." Romeo describes to Natsu before turning to the rest of the Tenrou group. "They've surpassed Pegasus and Lamia and are currently the strongest wizards' guild in Fiore."

Gray looks up at the ceiling while he stands against the stair rail leading up to the bar. "Never heard of 'em."

Al speaks up. "They hadn't made much of a splash seven years ago."

I sit up in my seat at a table with Wendy. "Then they've suddenly risen to prominence these past seven years, huh?"

Max looks at me. "What did it was changing their guild master and the induction of five extremely power wizards into their ranks."

Lucy plops down in a seat beside me. "Things can change that much with just five people?"

"They got some guts." Natsu smirks, the urge to fight flashing in his eyes.

Wendy bounces in her chair and holds up a finger. "Incidentally, how is our guild ranked?"

Happy flies over with a horrified look. "You're going to ask that?!"

Carla flies up to her other side. "Wendy, there's no need to rub it in."

"We're bottom ranked." Romeo shrugs.

Al holds his head. "We're a totally wimpy guild."

"We are the weakest guild in Fiore." Bisca sighs. Wendy apologizes rapidly.

I can feel Natsu's agitation through our mating. His eyes are closed and his fingers are curling. It suddenly switches to excitement as he throws his head back and laughs. "That's even better! It's more fun!" The guild looks at him confused. He jumps off his stool and raises a fist. "Think of how much fun it's gonna be climbin' to the top again! I'm fired up!" I laugh as I get up to stand beside the pinkette.

"I can't wait!" I grin as his arm curls around my waist. He nips at my shoulder.

"Hey, you guys…" Cana stands up. "Have you seen Gildarts?"

Gray taunts the brunette. "What, do you get lonely when Papa's not around?" He seems to realize what he said and looks at Lucy quickly. "Sorry…"

Lucy shrugs with a smile. "No, that's okay. Don't worry about it."

Erza walks into the guild at the perfect moment. "Gildarts went with Master to the original Fairy Tail base of operations."

Cana cheers with her barrel of beer under her arm. "Alright! Then I'll go out on a job while I have the chance!" She charges out of the building.

Knowing where Gildarts is, Natsu grins and takes off with Happy flying after him. I shake my head at my rambunctious mate. Romeo comes up and takes a seat beside me at the bar. He spins to face the rest of the guild. "There's that other guild that's rising through the ranks, too."

"Oh, you mean Desert Rose?" Max looks at the boy beside me, who nods. "Yeah, they have. They've made it into the fourth spot pretty quickly."

"Another small guild that rose up while we were sealed?" I arch an eyebrow, leaning back on the counter.

Alzac raises a hand. "They had been rising slowly before the Tenroujima incident, but suddenly within the last seven years, they've grown tremendously."

Bisca puts a hand on her hip. "I heard they have a slayer of their own that they've been training for over a decade. Plus, they got four more members."

Lucy sighs on the other side of Romeo. "A lot of strong people have come out of the woodwork since we've been gone. I wonder if we can make it back to the top."

"Don't be like that, Lu. We're Fairy Tail." I smile at her. "We will kick all their asses and take our spot back." Lucy looks at me for a second before nodding with a wide grin. I grab a mug and take a swig, staring at the happy faces of my guildmates. _No one can beat us._ I enjoy the rest of my first day free of Erza's training. She said that she had no more to teach me. The only way to improve is to train on my own and experience. I don't see Natsu the rest of the night, which is fine with me. I guess he and Gildarts were having some male bonding time.

The next day, I am lying out under a shade tree enjoying the peace and the weather. I can hear Lucy doing Wendy's hair not too far away. It's Natsu's turn to clean the backyard of the guild. I hear a shout from the pinkette and open one eye.

Natsu is standing in front of a sleeping Happy. I stretch my arms over my head and purr at the feeling, listening to the popping of my joints. Rubbing my sleepy eyes, I sit up. I sigh when I see Gray walk over to the partners. I use the tree I was snoozing under to help me to my feet before leaning against it.

The other men of the guild come out. "Yeesh, even after seven years nothing has changed, Natsu." Max leans forward with his arms crossed.

"That's right!" Happy lifts a paw from next to Carla. "That's what I tell him, just about every day!"

Natsu turns to the arrivals. "What's that, Max?!" I kick off the tree and move to stand next to Lucy and Wendy with a hand on my hip. "Are you sayin' you changed?!"

"Well, I feel as young as ever, anyway…" Max opens his stance and holds his arms out.

Gray crosses his arms. "Just because you 'feel' young, does that make you young?"

The sand wizard takes a fighting stance. "And if we're talking ability, it's improved by leaps and bounds."

Natsu rushes forward with the broom he had been cleaning with still in his hands. "That's what I like to hear! How 'bout we rumble?!" He throws the broom to the side.

Max tenses up. "Sure, why not?"

Lucy tries to stop the chaos. "Wait, why is this necessary?" She looks at me. "Mayen, stop Natsu!"

I raise an eyebrow at the blonde. "You think I can control that fire hazard?" Gray pushes for the two wizards to fight.

"Alright! I'm fired up!" Natsu gets in a stance.

Max chuckles and tilts his head, placing his hands in his pockets. "Come on, then!" Natsu charges at the older wizard with a flaming fist. Max dodges and jumps up kicking the pinkette in the stomach, without taking his hands out of his pockets. He hits him with a sand attack, throwing the dragon slayer backwards.

Natsu twists in the air and lands on his feet close to me. "S-Seriously!"

Max scoffs at the surprised wizard. "It's not like we weren't doing anything for seven years. I trained in my own way." Natsu jumps back into battle with hand-to-hand, but Max dodges every hit and kick. The brunette wizard hits Natsu with a large sand spell. The pinkette disperses the spell by discharging a large amount of fire.

I cover my eye with my hand and lift my cloak to cover my mouth and nose from the sand that hits the bystanders. Max blocks an iron fist attack with a wall of sand. It looks like Max isn't even trying. Natsu's anger is rising more the longer he is being held back with little effort by his opponent. Seeing the fire dragon who had been leagues ahead of them, the other male wizards start to say they may have a chance against him.

I sweat drop when Natsu's anger reaches its limit. "Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" He bursts into flame and lightning. Max steps back starting to feel fear. Natsu starts to charge up a breath attack. His roar takes out a large chunk of land and singes off a part of Max's hair. The pinkette huffs. "Damn it! I'm not as powerful as I was then…"

Max holds up a hand. "I-I lose. I give up. If that had hit me, I'd be toast!"

Natsu turns to the other wizards. "Who's next?!" The dragon slayer laughs at their scared reaction before fainting.

I walk forward with the girls. "That must've burned through a lot of his power."

Happy pokes the down wizard. "Natsu, I think you better not use that one in a real battle."

Wendy turns to the passing Max. "But you were great, too, Max!"

He scratches his head. "I don't need to be flattered, Wendy."

"But if you're that powerful, Ogre shouldn't have been able to walk all over you." Carla scolds with her paws on her hips.

The others look down in embarrassment. Nab speaks up. "It wasn't a problem we could solve through force, you know?"

"Although, the Master, Erza, and Mira took care of them pretty violently…" I laugh.

"Still, the problem is more serious than I thought." I look up to see Gray sitting on a grassy ledge. Lucy asks what he means while I move Natsu to a more comfortable position with his head in my lap. "Gildarts and Laxus were monsters to begin with, but them aside, our power hasn't caught up to this time period."

I tilt my head towards the sky in thought. _That is true. I've only trained to use my Scarlet Shadow with my power level from seven years ago._ "I wonder if there's a way to boost our magic power all at once…" I am brought back to reality by Happy.

"What about Porlyusica?" Lucy taps her chin. Without preamble, I am dragged by a suddenly alert Natsu towards this healing wizard. The others follow quickly.

I blink up at a wonderful house made out of the trunk of a large tree. A rather intimidating pink haired older woman stands in front of the building glaring down at us. I feel lucky to be in the back and not in the front like Gray. She disappears with a slam of the door. "Go home!"

Lucy tries again. "Porylusica! Don't you have some kind of good medicine for us?"

Natsu bubbles with excitement. "Like one that'll suddenly increase our power a hundredfold…"

"I suppose that would be too convenient…" Gray sighs.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Carla's question brings my attention to a somber sky dragon slayer.

She shakes her head in denial. I put a hand on her shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze. She gives me a weak smile. I look up when I hear the door open. The old woman steps out with a broom in her hand. "I hate humans! Go home! Go home!" She sends us running with her broom.

We don't stop running till we are out of breath. Lucy is collapsed over a raised root. "Who's the one that suggested going to see Porlyusica?!"

Happy is on the ground, panting. "Lucy…"

Gray is leaning back against a tree on the ground. "That woman's a force of nature."

Natsu and I are leaning against each other for support. I send a weak glare at the blonde. "And you thought I should've to her about my seal before."

"I heard she was a misanthrope, but I didn't realize it was that bad…" Carla huffs.

A soft sniffle brings my attention to a teary eyed Wendy. "What's wrong, Wendy?" I lean forward towards her with Natsu sliding against my back.

Natsu growls. "That old lady made Wendy cry!"

"No, that's not it…" Wendy covers her eyes with her hands and shakes her head. "I felt so nostalgic…"

"Have you met her before?" Carla moves in front of Wendy.

"Uh-uh…" She wipes her eyes. "I'm sure this was my first time…but it gave me such a familiar feeling…" I move and take her in my arms. She clings to my cloak. "Her voice…her smell…They're the same as Grandine!" I tense up along with everyone else in surprise, but I relax immediately when she buries her face in my shoulder. I pet her hair.

The others stand up around us. Gray is the first to speak. "That old woman is Grandine?""

"The same voice as the dragon Wendy is looking for?" Lucy tilts her head.

Natsu puts his hands on his hips and looks at the girl in my lap. "Wendy, is that true?"

She sniffles, and I rub her back. "I don't know! But…that smell…that voice…They're the same as my mother, the Sky Dragon, Grandine…"

Natsu turns and starts walking towards the healing woman's house. "This needs to be checked out!"

"Wait!" Gray turns in Natsu's direction. "Even if Grandine really has turned into a human, this wouldn't make any sense."

"That's right. Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, too…" Lucy raises a hand. "Your dragons disappeared seven years ago…More precisely, 14 years ago, in X777…" She puts her hands on her hips looking at Natsu. "Porlyusica has known Master for a lot longer than that."

I rock Wendy slowly. "In other words, when the dragons were around, Porlyusica was around. The time period doesn't match."

Gray shoves his hands in his pockets. "Reincarnation, transformation, doesn't look like there's much to go on there, huh?"

Wendy looks up free of tears. "True, now that I've calmed down and thought about it, you're right. It doesn't make sense. Even if the voice and scent are the same the tone and mood are completely different."

"And you told me before that Grandine likes humans." Carla speaks up.

I help Wendy stand up from my land. "Grandine is a kind dragon." I stand up beside her.

"Sorry I wasn't nice!" A terse voice makes us all jump and look at Porlyusica. Wendy walks up to the older woman. "I have nothing to hide. I'll talk to you. I'm not Grandine, the one you're looking for. I'm human, through and through."

"But don't you hate people…?" Natsu has a confused look on his face.

The healer growls in frustration. "You got a problem with one human hating other humans?!" Natsu shakes his head frantically. "I'm sorry, but I don't know where your dragon is. I have no direct relationship with dragons."

"Then what do you…" Lucy speaks softly.

"There is another world, different from this one. You know about Edolas, don't you?" She glances over each of us. "I've heard that you've even met your Edolas counterparts." My eyes widen in realization. "From an Earthlander's perspective, I would be considered the Grandine of Edolas. Decades ago, I got lost and ended up on this world." There a collective shout of surprise and various verbal responses. "Makarov helped me in my time of need. And I grew rather fond of Erathland, so even though I had several opportunities to return to Edolas, I decided to remain here."

Natsu steps forward. "Are Igneel and Metalicana humans over there, too?! I mean, are they here?!"

"I don't know." Her face remains neutral. "I've never met them. But I have talked to the Sky Dragon. We didn't meet directly. She spoke to me telepathically, I suppose through magic means." Wendy takes a step forward. She said you people wanted to become 'strong'. But it may be possible only for the girl named Wendy." She pulls out binded papers and hands them to the sky dragon slayer. "I wrote down this magic book exactly as the Sky Dragon dictated. There are two types of Sky Magic, Milky Way and Light Burst: Sky Drill, two secret dragon slayer spells that the Sky Dragon failed to teach you."

The blue haired child looks at the papers in her hands. "Grandine told you…for me…"

"She wanted me to give that to you if you came by. That magic is extremely advanced." Porlyusica starts to walk away. "Be careful you don't overdo it and damage your health."

Wendy bows deeply to the woman's back. "Thank you, Porlyusica!" She straightens up and hold the manuscript to her chest, looking up at the sky. "Grandine!" Her voice is full of happiness.

We get back to the guild to see Macao arguing with Romeo about something. "We're home!" Natsu greets.

Max turns his head. "Oh, you're back, huh? Did you get good medicine?"

"No." I put a hand on Wendy's head. "Wendy got a present, though." The girl giggles.

"You don't have the right to decide that anymore, Dad! You're not the master!" Romeo shouts.

Macao point a thumb at himself. "I'm speaking as a member of the guild!"

Gray walks farther into the guild without a shirt. "What's all the fuss about?"

He doesn't get an answer as Macao addresses the guild members present. "Who doesn't wanna participate?!" He raise a hand. "Me!" Everyone, but Romeo and us of the Tenrou group, raises their hands.

Romeo takes a defensive stance. "But now we've got the Tenrou group! We've got Natsu-nii and Erza-nee! How could Fairy Tail lose?!"

Warren is the one to step forward. "But the Tenrou group's got a seven-year blank!"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I put a hand on my hip. My curiosity is getting the best of me.

Romeo turns towards Natsu and I since the pinkette is beside me with his arm around my waist. "Natsu-nii, Mayen-nee, while you guys were gone, a festival started up to decide the number one guild in Fiore.

Happy jumps at our feet. Natsu raises a fist. "That sound like fun!"

Romeo starts getting excited. "All the guilds in Fiore gather and compete with each other with their magic! It's called the Grand Magic Games!"

"Grand Magic Games?" I smile brightly. "Sounds fun!" Excitement filters through my team.

"I see." Erza smiles. "Right now, the number one guild in Fiore is said to be Sabertooth, right?"

"That's right! If we beat Sabertooth at the games, we'll become Fiore's number one guild!" Romeo exclaims.

"But…" Master Makarov holds his chin. "I don't know if you guys are strong enough to pull that off right now…" Macao agrees.

Romeo won't back down. "If we win, the guild gets 30 million jewel as a reward!" He leans towards the master's greed.

It works like a charm. "We're in it!" The others try to argue while my team is excited. Jet tries to deter by saying Fairy Tail has only been given last place. "We'll take that crummy record and destroy it!" Makarov punches the air.

"Sabertooth, huh?" Natsu disappears from my side to stand on a table with a raised fire fist. "I'm fired up!" He jumps back down. "When is that tournament?"

Romeon drops the bomb. "Three months from now."

"Plenty of time." Natsu hits his fire fist into his other palm. "By then, we'll be lean and mean, and Fairy Tail will become Fiore's number one guild again!" My team cheers.

The others try to warn us, but the master cuts in. "I've already decided we're gonna do it, so there's no point in complaining! Let's aim for the 30 million…ahem, I mean, aim for Fiore's number one! Team Fairy Tail is going to enter the Grand Magic Games!" Natsu grabs my wrist and pulls me into his chest to give me a kiss from the excitement while everyone else cheers about the game.

The guild decides to have a training camp at the beach, but I think it's just an excuse. I didn't want to go, because I'd have to wear a bikini and I wouldn't be able to take my cloak or Scarlet Shadow. Unluckily, Lucy and Juvia had showed up this morning and forced me into a red string bikini and dragged me to the beach.

Once there, I huff and tie my hair up with my ribbon. I see Natsu and Gray running towards the ocean. Natsu has his scarf around his waist. I laugh to myself as I lay out a towel. The other members of Fairy Tail had gone to different areas while my team along with Shadow Gear came to the beach. I pull out some sun block. I like my pale skin and would not like to burn, thank you very much. I prefer to be pale because it fits with me being a shadow mage.

I pop open the cap and start spreading the lotion on my arms and legs. I ignore the stares of the other beach goers as I work on covering myself. A figure blocks the sun. I look up at a rather tall buff man standing over me with a leer. "Hey, baby, need some help with your back?" I brush off the offer by ignoring him. I go back to lotioning my legs. "Hey, I asked you something." He gets an angry tick.

I glance up at him. "I heard, and I denied by not answering. Now, if you would leave me alone before someone gets hurt."

"You threatening me, babe?" He leans down with his hands on his hips to get in my face. "I could take you and the rest of your little fairy friends. Everyone knows that Fairy Tail is the weakest guild in Fiore."

I sigh and look up at him with indifference. My mate mark starts burning. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

A fist connects with the side of the guy's face. "Get the fuck away from her!" I lean back on my hands to watch with an amused smirk. Yeah, I could've taken care of the guy myself, but I feels good to have someone that will protect me. I enjoy his possessive and jealous nature. It's a bit of a turn on, seeing him get fired up like that. Natsu sends the guy flying off into the distance with an iron fist before huffing and walking over to me.

I smile up at him. "Thank you, my dragon."

He growls and sits down beside me. "They should know you're mine." I giggle at the pout on his face.

I lean to his side and kiss his mark. I look up at him when he turns towards me. "Would you like to put lotion on my back? Other guys might get the hint." He smirks and nods. I hand him the bottle and lie on my stomach. I reach behind me to untie my bikini strings. I hear a pleased growl behind me and smirk.

I purr when lotion slicked hands start massaging my back. His hands rub over my lower back, making me moan softly. Smack! I squeak and look over my shoulder at a grinning Natsu whose hand is still on my ass cheek that he had spanked. I can't turn to face him, because my bikini isn't tied. "Natsu?!"

"Hehehe…" He gropes the abused flesh. "That was for tickling me and chaining me to the bed." Natsu does it again to the other cheek. I cover my mouth to stop another squeak. I glare at him. He leans over my back and pulls my hand from my mouth. "Plus, I want the other guys to know who you belong to." The pinkette slams his lips against mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I whimper when he pulls away. Natsu just chuckles and gives me a small kiss. "Later, kitten."

I pout when he gets up and walks to the ocean. I tie my bikini back on and put lotion on my face before stretching out to lie in the sun. A little while later I see fire coming out of the water as Natsu trains with underwater pressure. I sit up and watch for a minute. _I guess I should train, too._

The beach seems to be a bad place for a shadow wielder to train, but I find it perfect. I need to train in a place with minimal darkness to become stronger. I move to sit on the sand closer to the water. I close my eyes and take deep breaths. I can feel the water lapping at my legs and the sun on my skin.

I reach out my magic to feel for the shadows in the distance. I feel the shadow of the clouds passing in front of the sun above. I continue with my meditation till I can see through the shadows I connect with. I further my reach, slipping my mind through the darkness. I can see Lucy and Capricorn, Gray, Wendy, and Erza. I push for more, and I make out Natsu in the darkness of the water by the seafloor. I am becoming one with the shadows around me.

I can still feel the sun on my skin. _Light and Darkness can't exist without each other. That's what I had told Iggy. When one goes missing, the remaining becomes both. The sun creates light, but it also creates shadows._

An hour later, I am huffing on my back in the water from the rising tide. I trudge my way back to my blanket to put on more lotion, using shadows to put it on my back. Instead of going back out, I move into the trees and sit down in the shadows. _Now, to work on manipulation._ I take a deep breath to eat some of the surrounding darkness for strength.

By the time I open my eyes again, the sun has set. I fall back against the tree, panting and sweating. I look up at the stars in wonder. Once I catch my breath, I eat more shadows and continue through the night now that I am engulfed in the darkness it brings.

"Mayen?" A soft call of my name in the distance stirs me from my slumber. I sit up and rub my eyes, still under the shade tree. The sun is out. I hadn't fallen asleep till sunrise, and it looks to be noon. "Mayen?" I look up to see Happy flying nearby.

"Happy?" I blink at the flying blue cat.

Hearing his name, he turns around and breaks out in a smile with tears. "Mayen!" He flies right at me. I am too shocked at the reaction to stop him from burying his head in my chest. "Natsu and I were so worried! The girls said you didn't show up at the room last night, and no one knew where you were!"

I nervously pat the rambling cat's head. "I'm sorry. I was just training. Nighttime works really well for my magic."

Happy looks up and jumps up into the air. "We gotta tell Natsu!" He flies off. "Natsu~!"

I sweat drop but stand anyway. I make my way to the beach on unsteady legs. I didn't realize how physically weak I am from not eating anything other than shadows for almost a full day and night. I make it to the beach just in time for Virgo to show up under Lucy. I move to stand beside Natsu, who gives me a worried look when I lean against him heavily. I cling to him when Virgo creates a magic circle to send us all to the Celestial Spirit World. She had just asked us to help save her world at request of their king.

We land in the Celestial world in new clothing. Natsu, Lucy, and I are dressed the clothes from the Nirvana mission. The world is gorgeous. A stone walk way and columns with crystals and stars everywhere. A giant man in armor with a giant mustache appears. "Thank you for coming, old friend."

Lucy steps forward. "The Celestial Spirit King!"

"You're the king here?" Erza steps forward and asks rudely.

"Indeed, I am." The Spirit King brushes off the informality of the redhead.

Lucy confronts him. "We heard the Celestial Spirit World is in danger of destruction?!"

My eyes widen when the giant smiles. "Lucy and friends! Let us celebrate your release from the shackles of time!" He suddenly becomes less formal and serious. "Party!"

All of Lucy's spirits show up while she huffs indignantly about being lied to. I smile and lean against Natsu, still tired from training for almost 24-hours straight. He looks down at me, since without my heels I am shorter. "Are you alright?"

I nod. "Yeah, just tired from training most of yesterday and all night. My body is just tired and in need of food. Lots of food."

"Now then!" The king suddenly has fans in his hands and posing. "Tonight, we shall drink in great quantities! And sing! And make merry! This is a party with my old friends!"

The party started, and there was a large feast which I was thankful. I chowed down like Natsu usually does which got me some odd looks, but I shrugged it off. The others are all talking to different spirits while Lucy makes her rounds. Natsu is sitting next to me, eating with the same gusto until he is told what the food is.

I stop eating when I hear Lyra start to play and sing. I close my eyes and smile at the peaceful sounds. Memories of singing lullabies to Naiyo come to mind. I stand up when the song is done and make my way to the harp spirit. I ignore Natsu's curious gaze as I do so. I stand beside Lyra. "That was beautiful."

She looks up at me and smiles. "Thank you." She blinks when she sees me eyeing her harp. "Do you have a request?"

I look at her then to the harp and back to the spirit. "I do. But would you mind playing, while I sing? It's a very important song to me."

"I'd be happy to!" The joyful spirit smiles brightly. I give her the name of the lullaby, and she starts to play. I close my eyes letting the gentle cords wash over me. I can see a baby Naiyo in my mind as I start to sing.

 **("Lullaby for a Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng)**

 **Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight**

I can fell the stares of everyone as they are surprised by my voice instead of Lyra's. I think of Panther Lily's fear of storms. Naiyo had been the same. I remember how I would sing to her.

 **Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight**

 **And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning**

I open my eyes. Everyone has stopped what they are doing and has their eyes closed to listen. I look up at the stars during the chorus thinking how though we are apart we are connected in this world.

 **Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight**

I whisper the last line before building my volume again. This songs hold so much meaning to me. I can see the tears in some of the female's eyes. I can feel my own build.

 **Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight**

 **And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning**

I can't help but think of my brother through the next portion. He had been there in the beginning. I don't know what change, or why he killed my previous mate, but Igneel had been there.

 **For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight**

I look at all of my friends, but my gaze stays on Natsu. We stare into each other's eyes as I sing. We will be together no matter the 'rain' we have to face. He has the smallest smile on his lips.

 **Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close**

Lyra joins in for the rest reminding me how Naiyo would when she was old enough. I close my eyes, letting a single tear slip as we sing together. I can picture the child sitting in singing with me.

 **And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning**

 **Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll(You'll) still be here in the morning**

The last cord fades into silence. Everyone starts clapping while I wipe away my tears. "You have a beautiful voice." Lyra compliments me with a smile, wiping her own tears. "I can tell that song means a lot by how you sing it."

I give her a sad, yet happy, smile. "That is the only song I sing."

"I didn't know you could sing, Mayen." Lucy comes up to us, followed by the others.

I blush. "I don't sing anything else. That's the lullaby I would sing for Naiyo. I don't remember where I learned it, though."

"You're voice may rival Mira's." Gray compliments.

Natsu wraps an arm around my waist and kissing my temple. "Beautiful, kitten." Lyra starts another song which brings the party back to full swing. I meet all of Lucy's spirits and get along with them all. I even get along with Aquarius. Apparently, I'm better than Lucy by having a man. We had a wonderful time. I did have to bat away Natsu's hands every now and then when he got a little frisky after drinking a little too much.

It was time to leave, so everyone is gathered at the portal, saying their goodbyes. Juvia and I say good bye to Aquarius since she had gotten along with the both of us. I thank Lyra for letting me sing with her. She told me I could sing with her anytime.

Just as we are about to leave, Virgo drops a large bomb. "The flow of time is different in the Celestial Spirit World and the human world." I tense up with a bad feeling while Natsu and Gray get excited. "One day spent in the Celestial Spirit World equals…three months in the human world."

We are sent back without warning and find ourselves facing the ocean on an empty beach. Natsu, Erza, and Gray fall face first when Droy and Jet say the festival is five days away. Wendy starts crying. Lucy shouts in anger at the sky towards the Spirit King. My eye twitches uncontrollably as I try to reign in my anger.


	50. Chapter 49: Crocus

**_Chapter 49: Crocus_**

We are all on the beach after the party in the Celestial Spirit World with five days left to train. Erza and Natsu get fired up to the point of glowing with fighting spirit. The Titania is about to start running when a pigeon lands on her head.

"Something's on its leg." Gray points at a piece of paper.

Natsu pops up to look. "It's a note! Let's see…" I cup the pigeon, so Natsu can take off the note. It moves back to Erza's head when I let it go.

Everyone circles around the fire dragon slayer as he gives the note to Happy. "Dear Fairy Tail, come to the broken suspension bridge on the hill."

"Who do they think they are?!" Natsu snaps beside me.

"Yeah, I don't like how they're givin' us orders!" Gray grunts in agreement.

I look at the note. "Do we go?"

"It sounds fishy." Carla adds her two cents.

We all look at Erza when she speaks up. "No, we will go."

"But it could be a trap…" Levy adds.

Lucy goes to the redhead. "That's right! I don't think we should go!"

"We'll know what it is if we go!" Erza says with finality.

"Yeah! This is getting' interesting!" Natsu jumps up excited.

We change out of our Spirit World clothes. I pull on a cropped gray t-shirt and jean shorts. Once everyone is ready, we head to the broken suspension bridge. The group comes to a stop at a large ridge with the remains of an old bridge. I look over the edge to see a rushing river. Natsu grabs my waist and pulls me back into his arms. "Careful, kitten." I roll my eyes but smile anyway.

"This is what they meant by the broken suspension bridge?" Erza looks across the chasm.

"The hell?" Natsu hits his fist on his palm. "Nobody's here!"

"Why are you so ready for a fight?" Wendy looks at her fellow slayer.

"Was it just a prank?" Gray looks down with a sigh.

"I said we shouldn't come here, didn't I?" Lucy rubs in.

The ground starts to shake. Natsu straightens up and steps slightly in front of me as the bridge starts to repair itself. There is slight argument about whether to cross or not, so Gray slaps Natsu's back. Natsu is forced onto the bridge which causes it to sway. I sweat drop when he gets sick. "He gets motion sickness even on a hanging bridge?" I mumble to myself. He covers his mouth and runs to the other side.

I don't wait for the others now that we know the bridge is safe. I take a step on the bridge and feel it start to sway. I freeze.

"Mayen?" Wendy steps up beside me.

I look down at her and smile nervously. "You guys go ahead." I gulp watching the others cross the bridge. I bite my lip, glaring at the death trap. _Waste magic energy or cross bridge?_

"Mayen?!" Natsu yells from the other side. My head snaps up to see that I am the only one left on this side and no one on the bridge. _Not doing it!_ I sink into my shadow and rise out of Natsu's. He jumps and spin around. "Are you okay? Why didn't you cross the bridge?"

I huff and look to the side. "I didn't need to, so I didn't."

"Are you afraid of heights, Mayen?" Lucy steps towards me.

I spin around on her in surprise. "What!? No! I let Happy fly me around all the time."

"Then why didn't you cross the bridge?" This time it's Wendy.

A light blush covers my cheeks. "I'm just not comfortable going over a dangerous river on a rickety wooden bridge that I can see through."

Natsu wraps and arm around my waist. "It's fine, kitten." I huff and stomp off. I don't need them thinking I'm afraid. The others following quickly. Natsu catches up and slips his arm back in its usual spot. His thumb rubs my hip, making me calm down. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He shouts as we walk farther into the forest.

"Yeah. And if it's a strong opponent, all the better for our training." Erza looks around. The redhead suddenly holds her arm out signaling for us to stop. There are three people in cloaks standing before us. They start walking towards us.

"They're…" Natsu's grip on my waist tightens.

The figures stop before us. The center one speaks in a familiar male voice. "Thank you…" They reach up to pull off their hood, revealing Jellal, Ultear, and a pink haired woman I believe is called Meldy from what Juvia and Erza said from the s-class exam. "…for coming…Fairy Tail." They've all aged in the seven year skip. "You haven't changed, Erza. Have you already heard how I escaped?" Erza gives a small hum of agreement. "Although I didn't intend to…" He looks down and to the side.

"Meldy and I broke him out of prison." Ultear puts a hand on her hip. Meldy whispers to her before turning and greeting Juvia with a smile.

"Jellal escaped from prison?" I tilt my head.

Natsu hand tightens more. "They're Grimoire…"

"Hold on, hold on." Gray catches our attention. "They're not our enemies now. Right?"

"Yes." Ultear sighs. "I've committed a number of sins in my life and I know there's no way I can make up for them with the rest of my life. But I want to at least help the people whose lives I've messed up. That's what I thought." Natsu relaxes a little but still on guard.

"People whose lives you've messed up…" Wendy mumbles.

Ultear looks at the blue haired man. "Jellal, for example…"

He sighs. "Don't feel guilty. We were both possessed by the dark side. And that's in the past."

Erza takes a small step. "Jellal…Have you regained your memories?"

"It all came back. I remember everything." Erza gasps at his answer. "My memories returned six years ago, while I was in prison. Erza… I really don't know what to say…"

"I'm responsible for what happened with the Tower of Heaven." Ultear speaks up to salvage Jellal. "I was manipulating Jellal. So please don't blame him."

"I was either going to spend my life in prison or be executed. I accepted that fate. Until Ultear and Meldy broke me out, that is…" Jellal looks at the ground.

"You mean you've found a purpose to live for?" Wendy steps forward.

"Wendy…" He looks at the sky dragon slayer. "Come to think of it, the Jellal you know seems to be another person entirely."

She waves her hands hurriedly. "Yes! I've already solved that one."

"A purpose to live for…" He looks to the side. "Nothing as noble as that, I'm afraid."

"We made a guild." Ultear raises a hand. "Neither a proper guild nor a Dark Guild…We're an independent guild. A Witch's Crimes… 'Crime Sorciere'."

"An independent guild?" I relax completely, not sensing danger.

"Crime Sorciere. I've heard of you!" Droy shouts from the back. "I heard your guild has destroyed many dark guilds in the last several years!"

"We have just one purpose." Ultear looks at us through the corner of her eye.

"Zeref…" Jellal drops the name like it's nothing. _Zeref?!_ "Dark Guilds…We formed this guild to drive away all of the darkness from the world. So not one more wizard will become possessed by the dark side as we were."

Everyone finally relaxes at that reveal. Gray tries to tell them to get their guild officialized, but they point out the fact that they are ex-criminals. Ultear continues to tell us the true purpose of the visit. "But we didn't call you here to introduce ourselves. We heard you're going to participate in the Grand Magic Games."

"Y-Yeah." Natsu takes a half step.

"We can't get near the arena." The black haired woman continues. "So there's one favor we would ask of you."

Jellal takes over. "Every year, when the Games are held, we sense a strange magical force. We want you to get to the bottom of it."

"What do you mean?" I tilt my head in curiosity. The others suggest that it should be reasonable with all the guilds gathering.

Jellal denies the claim, saying they thought of that. "But that magic is evil and somehow reminds me of Zeref." He glance at me before focusing on Erza. "Maybe we're able to sense it because we've gotten close to Zeref in the past." Natsu tenses again.

"We want to find out where that magic is coming from." Ultear looks over us.

"It could give us a clue as to Zeref's location." Jellal doesn't take his eyes of the Titania.

"Of course, this has nothing to do with the outcome of the Games." Meldy smiles. "We'll be rooting for Fairy Tail from the sidelines. But while you're there, we also want you to search for that mysterious magic."

Erza crosses her arms. "That's like grabbing hold of a cloud, but we'll give it a try." Gray questions her softly. "If there's strange magic present while all the guild of Fiore are assembled, we're at risk, too."

Ultear puts her hands on her waist. "We'll pay your fee in advance." She smirks and pulls out her crystal ball. "I don't mean money. My evolved Time Ark will raise the level of your abilities. 'Power up' has a ring to it, but that's not really what it is." She starts to explain. "Wizards have something like a container that determines the limit of their magic power. Even if that container becomes empty, for example, the body will automatically absorb Eternanos from the air, and after a while, the container will be full again." She looks over each of us. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy move to stand around her outstretched hand. I stand back with the others. "But recent research has shown there's a part of the container wizards possess that normally doesn't get used. It's something that everyone has. Latent ability, Second Origin." She cuts us off before we can question her. "Time Ark will develop that container, so you'll be able to use Second Origin." She takes a stance. "In other words, you'll be able to use magic for a longer time as well as employ powerful magic."

The Tenrou group cheers. Natsu pumps a fist in the air. "I didn't get any of that, but…"

Ultear cuts him off with a hard look. "However, you will battle against unimaginably excruciating pain."

I growl low in my throat with narrowed eyes when Natsu hugs the woman, thanking her. I stomp over and pull him off by his scarf, and he gives me a sheepish look. I huff and look away with my arms crossed. Everyone is cheering and talking with the independent guild. Natsu comes up behind me and wraps both arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest. He whispers against my ear. "You look cute when you're jealous." He chuckles at my pout and blush. "You know I love only you, kitten." He brushes his lips over the spot on my shirt above my mark. "This proves that."

I sigh and lean back against him. "I love you, too." I turn around an brush my lips against his.

After a while, we all move back to the beach. Natsu is the first to take the spell. Red markings appear on his skin. I wince as he falls to the ground writhing and shouting in pain. I try to stop myself from going to him, but it's hard.

"Hang in there. Bringing out your latent ability is no simple matter." Ultear is standing off the side with her orb in her hands. I have to cover my ears at the sounds of his pain. I whimper, trying to block out the sound. I take a step towards him. "Don't!" I freeze at the sharp tone from the woman. "You can't touch him while I'm doing this." I step back and whimper again, holding a hand over my pulsing mark. I can tell he is in tremendous pain. "Who's next? I can place the spell on all of you, but one at a time."

Juvia had already dragged Gray off somewhere. Levy and Wendy are cowering. Lucy is looking out at the ocean. I sigh and step forward. She does some moves with her hands and the marks appear on my body. I jerk and my eyes widen. I howl at the sky at the shear agony bursting from the center of my being. I drop the ground, clawing at the sand, writhing. I try anything to combat with the pain. I can faintly hear Natsu's shouts near me, but my eyes are blurred and blood is rushing in my ears. It is so intense that my body is unable to pass out. When my vision starts to go black, a pulse of pain wakens me again. I can't hear anything but my own sounds of pain and my thundering heart.

It seems like eternity has passed by the time the fade starts to fade. I can hardly keep my eyes open as I try to catch my breath. My head turns. Through blurry eyes, a wooden shed it littered with the unconscious bodies of my friends, and Erza is sitting on a crate watching over us with the Exceeds. Everything is quiet. The redhead feels my gaze and turns to give me a small smile. Her lips move without sound. 'Rest.' I close my eyes and fall into the darkness.

"Come on, Mayen." Igneel's voice sounds younger, but it is definitely his.

"B-But, aniki, it's s-snowing really hard." My voice is that of a frightened child's.

"I'll keep you safe and warm. I'm The Great Fire Dragon Igneel!" There's a roar.

I giggle softly. "As long as you promise to stay with me."

There's a deep huff. "Don't make me sound so soft." I giggle again.

My eyes open, and my body screams at me to not move as I sit up. The others minus the Titania are in the same boat as me. It takes us a few hours to get moving and then stay moving, but we eventually make it back to the guild. Erza is the only one standing as the rest of us collapse.

"Why are all of you so exhausted?!" I tilt my head up to see the rest of the guild standing in front of us. "Get a hold of yourselves!" I blink at the difference in Elfman's appearance. "That's what a man is!"

I lean against Natsu when we stand up. "Elfman, you sure bulked up."

Lisanna leans on one foot. "Mira and I secluded ourselves in the mountains and trained there."

"Mucles are a Man's romantic adventure!" The buffed up Elfman raises a ridiculously think arm. I sweat drop. The others list what they accomplished in the training period.

"Good job, everyone!" Makaov walks up. "It looks like you've all done your best to prepare for the Grand Magic Games. For now, gather inside the guild!" We all gather in the guild. Natsu has his arm around my waist. "Alright…" The master stands before us. "I'm going to announce the five members who will participate in the Grand Magic Games as our representatives." Everyone tenses in anticipation. I glance around. _It's almost like the S-Class exam._ "Natsu!" The fire dragon slayer cheers and kisses me. I smile up at him. "Gray! Erza! The remaining two…" Master Makarov builds up the suspense. Natsu grips my waist. "Are Lucy and Wendy!" I deflate against Natsu, but I am happy for my friends. Natsu kissed my temple in reassurance.

Wendy rushes up to the master close to hysterics. "I can't do this! You could choose Laxus or Gajeel instead!" I almost forgot that, while Gildarts was master for a brief moment, the lightning dragon slayer was accepted back into Fairy Tail.

The master tilts his head. "Well, after all, they haven't come back yet!" Erza tries to comfort the two unsure wizards. "To make a serious grab for the win, I really wanted to have Gildarts or Laxus, I thought…" Gray and Natsu snap at him incredulously.

I feel over looked that I am not helping my guild, but I smile for those that are. "Everyone!" Erza turns to the guild. "These Grand Magic Games are the perfect chance for Fairy Tail to regain its reputation! We'll beat Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore, and Fairy Tail will become the number one guild in Fiore!"

There's a cheer through the guild hall. Natsu throws up a fist. "I'm fired up!"

We all pack and head to Crocus, the capital of Fiore. I have my Scarlet Shadow under my cloak and Natsu at my side. We try to make our way to the Domus Flau which is going to be the arena for the Games. We get stuck in the middle of the city, though. The others collapse while I stand by Erza. They are still suffering from Ultear's spell. I was lucky to have time to sleep on the ride here and heal up.

The master walks up with others from the guild. Asuka, Al and Bisca's daughter, is on his shoulders. "I took care of all the entry paperwork." He laughs. "You better show me the power of Fairy Tail!" I have to hold Natsu back as bystanders laugh at us for our previous loses. "Anybody that wants to laugh, let 'em." Happy takes the invite to fly up and laugh at Jet and Droy. "I've got 30 million jewel…" The master coughs in his hand. "I mean, do your best to aim for the number one guild in Fiore! The way things are now, we can't face the first master, who saved our lives!" My team nods around me. He sets Asuka on the ground. "Well, the competition begins tomorrow, but unfortunately, I have no idea what it is!"

I tilt my head to the side. "Fairy Tail's been in this a number of years, though, right?"

"The competition changes every year." Alzak picks up his daughter.

His sniper wife continues. "For instance, one year we weren't in it, they had a shooting contest…"

Jet runs in place. "The year I wasn't in it, they had a race…"

I raise an eyebrow. _This is sounding suspicious._ Droy is eating a bucket of chicken. "The team with the greatest cumulative points over a number of events is the winner…"

Levy crosses her arms. "I looked at the past records, but it seems there's no consistency with the events."

Natsu hits his fist in his palm. "Well, then we'll just play it by ear. I hope it's a battle, though!"

"Erza!" The master hands her a large rule book. "Read the official rulebook by tomorrow."

Levy offers to read it, though, since she has Windreading glasses. "To put it in a nutshell, I'd say there are three important things. The first is that a guild master can't participate." _Makes sense._ "Anyone who doesn't have the guild emblem is counted as a spectator and may not participate." _Goes without saying._ I sigh at the state the obvious rule. "And to maintain secrecy, the rules for each event won't be revealed until right before the event starts."

"That doesn't help us much." I sigh.

"There is a warning at the end." Levy catches our attention. "It says that all participants have to be back at their designated inn by midnight."

"If it's midnight, we still got plenty of time!" Natsu shrugs. "It's not every day you get a chance to visit a town this big! Let's go exploring!" Lucy and Happy follow Natsu as he takes off running.

"Hey! Do you even know the inn we're staying at?!" Erza shouts at them.

I sigh again. "Where are you staying? I can catch up and let them know."

"Honeybone. Make sure they make it on time." She gives me a stern look. I smile and nod, crossing my fingers over my heart.

"Since I'm not a participant, I should be able to sneak around tonight with my ability." After she gives me a nod, I take off after the retreating trio.

Lucy makes us stop at a flower cart. She gets a crown and necklace. Happy puts a ring of flowers on his head. I put a necklace over Natsu's scarf. He gives me a kiss as he puts one on my head. Natsu lifts my hand to brush his lips on the bracelet he gave me for my birthday that I wear every day.

We are walking down a street, exploring, when a familiar scent hits my nose. I spin around so fast that Natsu's arm falls from my waist. My eyes dart around quickly but see nothing that looks right. "Kitten, is everything alright?" Natsu comes up behind me.

I sniff the air, but the smell is gone. I shake my head. "I'm fine. I thought I smelled something, but it must've been my imagination." I give him a smile.

A while later after nightfall, a crowd started to gather because of a fight. Natsu, being well Natsu, charge into the crowd forcing his way to the front. He forgot to let me go though, so I am forced to go with him. My eyes widen at what's in the middle of the circle. Two men are standing in the middle of several unconscious bodies. There are two cats at their feet. I sweat drop at the one in a pink frog costume. _Dragon Slayers?_

"Anybody else?" The handsome blonde with an open vest raises a hand, wanting a challenger.

The non-frog-cat crosses his paws. "These guys are beneath us, literally, oh yeah!"

The notice Natsu and I. The dark haired one gasps. "Nastu Dragoneel!"

"Who the hell are you guys?" The pinkette beside me looks them over. I can feel their curious gazes on me, even though I have my cloak on. Natsu gives a low warning growl at the looks, but they seem to brush it off.

Someone from the crowd speaks up. "Hey, haven't you heard of Sabertooth's Twin Dragons, Sting and Rogue?!"

The blonde walks over to us, laughing. "Rumor has it you're gonna be in the Grand Magic Games. Is that true?"

"You know about me?" Natsu's hand tightens on my waist as he raises an eyebrow. I keep my eyes on Rogue, though. Something is familiar about the magic rolling off of him.

"Acnologia…" The blonde dragon leans in. My attention snaps towards him. "You're the Dragon Slayer who couldn't slay a dragon, right?" Mine and my mate's anger starts to boil. "Are you sure you should keep calling yourself a Dragon Slayer?" He backs up. "You know, I used to look up to you." He looks at the other man. "Incidentally, this guy was into Gajeel."

The darker of the two speaks in a low tone. "I was just interested as a fellow Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer?!" Natsu looks between both of them. "Both of you…?"

"Maybe you oughta call us true Dragon Slayers…" Sting taunts. "We would've beaten Acnologia."

I snort derisively at such a ridiculous statement. "You beat Acnologia don't make me laugh."

"Who are you to judge, Mayen the Magicless?" The blonde sneers at me. I tense and go to take a step forward, but Natsu's hold on my tightens to prevent it. Since the only article on my was by Sorcerer Weekly before everything, people still only knew me as the magicless wizard in Fairy Tail. I will change that though. "We are Third Generation slayers. We were raised by dragons and have lacrimas implanted in us."

"Did your dragons disappear in X777?" Natsu zones in on that point.

"You could say that." The blonde smirks.

The dark haired slayer turns to us. "The dragons who taught us Dragon Slayer Magic were slain by our own hand, so we could become true Dragon Slayers…"

I can feel Natsu trembling in anger beside me. I can't blame him. My anger is boiling as well. Natsu growls. "You murdered your own parents?!" It hard for me to not let the pissed dragon go and join in on the fight. My brother was a dragon, and these two speak of killing them so easily.

One of their cats jumps in on the conversation. "Sting, Rogue, it's almost midnight." They turn to leave.

"Well, if we get the chance to fight each other during the Games, I'll show you the power that can slay a real dragon!" Sting taunts as he walks away.

"Let's go. I'm not interested in the older generation." Rogue scoffs over his shoulder. His eyes rove over me one last time, making me shiver. The four leave and the crowd disperses.

Natsu is glaring in the direction they had disappeared. Pulling myself together, I pull on Natsu while Lucy picks up Happy. We get to their room just before midnight, but Wendy is missing. Elfman and Lisanna come in with snacks and drinks. Erza is about to ask Lisanna to look for the small wizard when the clock strikes midnight.

A loud bell chimes outside and inside the room then is followed by an odd voice. "Everyone in the guilds who have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games…Good morning!" We run out onto the balcony.

"What the hell is that?! It's huge!" Natsu shouts leaning on the railing. And he is right. There is a large pumpkin headed image over the city.

It is smiling creepily with its arms spread wide. "Beginning now, we're going to take the 115 participating teams and have an elimination round to pare them down to ten!"

"Elimination round?!" My eyes widen.

"We didn't hear about this!" Erza shouts.

The figure starts to dance. "Every year, the number of participating guilds increases, and it was pointed out that the events were getting stale. This year, there will be only ten teams competing in the official games." It points at the sky. "The elimination rules are simple!" The inn starts to shake.

Natsu drops to the ground holding his mouth. Erza looks at the floor. "The inn is transforming!"

Other inns rising in the air along with ours. "Look!" I point. "It's the same with the other inns!"

"All of you are going to race each other." The pumpkin starts speaking again. "The goal is the Games arena, Domus Flau." I remember where that is from our exploring, we had passed it. "The first eight teams to arrive there will go on."

Paths start to appear from the balconies. "We have to take the path?" Erza inquires. I am reminded of the suspension bridge when I see the slabs appearing.

"You're free to use your magic." The image points. "There are no restrictions. But remember, only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round. However, all five members must arrive together or it doesn't count!" _Oh no,_ _Wendy?!_ "And one more thing! We take no responsibility for any lives lost in the labyrinth."

"Labyrinth?" Natsu is able to say now that the inn has stopped moving.

A giant ball appears in the sky. "The Grand Magic Games elimination round! Sky Labyrinth…begin!"


	51. Chapter 50: Hide and Seek

**Author's Note: I know some of you wanted Mayen to fight Jura, but I have something special planned for the Grand Magic Games. The first round is going to follow the anime.**

 ** _Chapter 50: Hide and Seek_**

"If this is a race, we better hurry up." Gray rotates his shoulder.

"You can't!" I point out. They turn towards me. "Wendy isn't here, and he said all five members." I hold up a hand, showing five fingers. They panic in realization.

"What are we going to do?" Erza holds her chin.

I look up at the labyrinth. I put a hand on my hip. "I could replace Wendy. I'd love to rub those Twin Dragons' noses in my magic." I eye the bridge nervously.

"That might actually be better." Erza taps her chin. "Wendy might be too sweet of girl for a competition this brutal."

"We better go! This is a race!" Before I can protest, Natsu grabs my wrist and takes off running with the others following us. I scream and jump on his back without thought. He smiles over his shoulder and grabs my thighs, my weight not effecting his speed at all.

Erza calls back to the three on the balcony still. "Search for Wendy and Carla! I just hope they haven't gotten into any trouble…"

"There's the entrance to the labyrinth!" Gray points ahead.

"Nope! There's the entrance to being number one in Fiore!" Natsu picks up his speed, making me cling to him more. "Let's go, Team Fairy Tail!" We stop just inside the entrance, and Natsu sets me down.

The inside of the metal orb is mind boggling. Gray lifts his head. "So it's a three-dimensional maze in here…"

Natsu grabs his head. "I'm not good with stuff like this!"

"Well, you lucky, I love puzzles!" My eyes dart around taking in everything. "We should head east since the arena is that way."

Lucy jumps. "Leave that to me!" She summons a compass spirit. "Please, Pyxis! Tell us which way is east!" She asks a large bird with a compass on its head. The two point in a certain direction

She and her spirit deflate when Erza reveals that she had brought her own compass. Pyxis disappears with tears in its eyes. Not want to waste time we take off.

After a while, we stop, and I turn to a perfectly fine Natsu. "Are you feeling alright?"

He nods with a smile. "I'm not feeling motion sick at all for some reason."

An image of the pumpkin head shows up. "I'll explain! For the elimination round, this entire Sky Labyrinth has been treated with magic so even those with motion sickness or fear of heights can compete fairly!" The screen disappears.

"So it's like a Troia." Natsu scratches his head.

We keeping going east and come to a door. I keep my eyes sharp, taking in everything. Erza opens the door to a long spiral. "What the hell is this?!" My head spins just looking at it.

After a moment of hesitation, we take off down the tunnel. "How far does this thing go?" Lucy pants.

"It doesn't matter!" Natsu doesn't seem affected. "At the end of it'll be the goal! Hey!" He almost falls off a ledge when another door opens. I am quick to pull on his scarf. He falls into me with a sheepish grin. I just roll my eyes and smile.

"That reminds me of what he said about losing lives." Lucy trembles.

Gray carefully looks over the edge. "If we had fallen, we would've ended up head first in Crocus city."

I look around, following the different paths with my eyes. I listen to Erza while I look. "Maybe it'll be a good idea to take notes of where we go."

"Notes?" I hear Lucy's voice behind me.

"Like how we've gotten here from the starting point…Places we've passed…If we can't get a grip on where we are right now, we won't be able to make progress easily." Erza huffs.

"So, make a map of where we've been of sorts?" I keep my eyes on the surroundings. I find a path that catches my interest. I follow it with my eyes.

"Can't you get a whiff of the goal Natsu or Mayen?" Gray inquires.

"My nose won't work." Natsu whines.

"I think the magic he was talking about before is stunting our senses since there are more than one slayer." I continue to study the path and thinking. I can hear them making a map behind me.

"Mayen? What are you doing?" Gray's voice directly behind me.

I don't lose focus as I talk. "My eyesight is better than the rest of yours. I'm looking for what path we should take. Even if we aren't directly connected to it, I can transfer all of us."

"Can't you take us to the arena?" He offers.

I shake my head. "Natsu pulled me up here too quickly. I knew where the arena was in respect to the inn, but in here, I'm not completely sure." My ears twitch at a sound.

I straighten up when I hear the voices clearly. "You're the one that said it's this way!" "What, it's my fault?!" Two men and their group are heading in our direction. "Not that I care, but we've already been this way once." Another man from the team. "Right?! I knew it!" "Anyway, we gotta keep goin' or we'll run out of time!"

"The guys from the other guilds are in here, too, right?" Gray looks around.

"Hey. Are you serious?!" A man's voice makes me turn around. There's the Twilight Ogre group standing before us. On a different ledge where they appear to be upside-down. "Fairy Tail!" The leader keeps talking down to us. "As always, they're a piss-poor lookin' guild!"

"I didn't expect you guys to be participating, too." Gray waves them off.

"I could say the same to you." The leader reaches for his weapon. My hand flexes, ready to draw Scarlet Shadow if necessary. "You're the one who's in the guild that's perpetually last."

Natsu's eyes narrow. "This year's Fairy Tail is different!"

"How so?!" He raises an eyebrow. A bridge appears between our platforms.

Lucy starts to panic. "Hey, wait a second! Are we gonna fight here?!"

The man laughs. "We're free to use magic in here! There are no restrictions!" He pulls out his club like weapon. "We'll crush you right here!"

I sigh. "They're not even worth Scarlet Shadow." I put my hands on my hips, waiting for the first move.

Gray takes his ice make stance. "The guys don't learn."

"I'm fired up!" Natsu makes a fist.

Lucy starts to sweat. "We're really going to battle?!"

"The less rivals there are, the better." Erza smirks, lifting up a sword.

Natsu lights his fist. "We got our eyes on…"

Gray continues while starting a spell. "…overthrowing Sabertooth!" The two alone send the Twilight Ogre team flying.

The labyrinth starts to shake and change. I fall against Natsu. "The entire labyrinth is rotating!"

"R-Rotating?!" Natsu holds onto me. "What the hell?!" We start to fall. I scream, clinging to him.

"It's rotating on the z-axis!" Erza shouts as she grabs onto a ledge.

Gray holds himself to a platform. "Move to the flank!" He catches Lucy as she falls pass him.

"Shadoutēru!" I throw my hand out, and a shadow shoots out and grabs a ledge. Natsu holds onto me as we swing onto a platform. He helps me stand up on shaky legs.

"Are you guys okay?!" I look up at the rest of our team standing on a nearby ledge.

"Yeah!" We shout at the same time as the sphere stops rotating. I use Shadow Door to move us over to them.

A map slides down the stairs from one of the Ogre members. Erza picks it up and kicks the leader of that group off the labyrinth. We decide to take maps from all teams we run into to make ours more accurate and find a way out. Each collected map is given to Lucy and I to decipher. The sphere moves again, but this time we are prepared and hold on.

Lucy and I have all of the map spread out. Lucy whines. "It's rotated a bunch of times, so I thought even if we kept heading for the maze's east side, it would waste a lot of time."

"That's why we came to the center to locate the east exit." I tap my chin.

"…but none of us could've guessed that the central part was some wide open landscape…" Erza looks around in awe.

I look up at the ceiling to see the portrait she is talking about. "And upside down on top of that…" I sigh and look back at the maps. _What to do?_

Erza complains about her compass which won't stop spinning. Lucy stands up and laughs. "I was waiting for a time like this." Everyone looks at her like she's crazy. "Open! Gate of the Compass! Pyxis!" She summons the compass bird again. The two of them point up. "East is that way!"

"You mean up?!" Gray exclaims.

"You sure about this?!" Natsu has the same reaction.

"Yeah!" Lucy is excited about being useful. "The power of a Celestial Spirit is way stronger than just some compass!"

"How are we supposed to climb up there?!" Natsu scratches his head with both hands.

"Isn't that obvious?" Erza crosses her arms. "Like this." As soon as those words pass her lips, the sphere starts to turn. We allow ourselves to fall towards the landscape which turns out to be real not a portrait. The entire team lands in the river.

I cough as I crawl out of the water. I pout at my soaked cloak. My eyes widen when a burst of fire swirls around me, and I'm dry. I look over at a grinning Natsu. Everyone lies back in a circle as we try to figure out what to do next. I lie with my head on the pinkette's chest.

"What are you lying around for? We're still in a race." Erza stands over us. "Let's go and aim for first place!" Everyone jumps up, and we take off.

After a while, we start crossing an ocean by a sturdy rock bridge. We cheer and put on a spurt of speed when we see a door at the end of the trail. My team reaches the door with 'GOAL' written over it.

The pumpkin guy is standing in front of it and claps for us. "Mayen Nightingale! Erza Scarlet! Gray Fullbuster! Lucy Heartfilia! Natsu Dragneel…Congratulations! You passed the elimination round!"

"Well, of course. It went smooth as silk." Gray lets it go to his head. Lucy asks what place we are in, and the entire team deflates when told we are tenth. We are given a place to rest and wash up without seeing what other guilds had made it.

The following morning we are given purple outfits with our guild emblem on them. Mine is a purple corset and skirt with my black boots and cloak. Scarlet Shadow is safely hidden under my cloak on my back. I tie my hair up in a ponytail with my ribbon, not knowing what the challenges will be. I slip my bracelet on my wrist, and we go to our entrance to the arena.

We are waiting to be announced with the other teams. The cheering is loud enough to cause a roar in the stone tunnel. "That's some cheering." I put a hand on my hip.

Lucy looks around. "I didn't realize there'd be so many people."

"Both Fiore wizards and a ton of regular spectators, it seems." Gray is already shirtless.

I raise an eyebrow at the dragon slayer beside me. He is staring down at the purple version of his normal outfit. "Y'know, I really don't like this outfit."

I put my hands on his chest, so he'll look at me. "Well, I think you look sexy."

His eyes trace over my figure and licks his lips. "I like it on you better."

Being reminded that I had to make this outfit since Wendy couldn't participate sobers the mood as we think of the girl. We had gone to visit her after being escorted to our new rooms. The poor girl had been found in the palace gardens unconscious with Carla. Porylusica had shown up and said she has a magic deficiency disease. The girl could only remember a small black animal that still scares her when she remembers. I had sang her to sleep with my lullaby. We had left her in the care of the Edolas Grandine.

We all stand near the entrance to the arena field. "The thing that attacked Wendy could it be someone connected to this tournament?" Natsu wraps an arm around my waist.

"It's possible…" Lucy sighs.

"Someone trying to weaken us? Or…" I tense up.

"We've gotta do our best, for Wendy's sake!" Gray cracks his neck.

"Alright, in just a moment, the curtain will rise on the Grand Magic Games." We can hear one of the announcers. "I'm your emcee, Chapati Rola, and next to me is former Council member, Yajima, who will provide the commentary. Yajima, I look forward to working together."

"Likewise." Yajima gives a curt response.

"And I'd like to introduce our guest for day one, the current Miss Fiore, Blue Pegasus's Jenny Rearlight!" Chapati announces.

A woman's voice comes over the speaker. "We're gonna win this year!"

Natsu tightens his hold on my waist before letting go. "Alright, let's go!" I flick my hood up. We had agreed it would be better since I am not as well known for having magic. Together, we walk out into the field.

"Okay, the players are about to take the field!" Chapati's excitement fills the arena. "Starting with the tenth-ranked team! Can they recapture their past glory?! The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness! Fairy Tail!"

The crowd boos at our announcement which deflates the team. Yajima's voice comes over the speaker. "I am glad they made it. Congratulations, Fairy Tail." He gives us a thumbs up. I smile under my hood at the man.

We can hear the rest of our guild starting to cheer, louder than the crowd. "As long as we've got the support of our comrades. That's all that counts." Erza smiles.

Our eyes widen when Master Mavis appears and starts cheering. Natsu laughs. "It's encouraging having the first master here to watch us!"

"Alright! Let's move on with the team that finished ninth, the hounds of hell, Quatro Cerberus!" Chapati continues with the teams. A groups of intimidating men with a guild flag walk out. "In eighth place, the all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!" A team of all woman enter the arena. "In seventh place are the bright blue wings in pitch dark, Blue Pegasus!" I sweat drop at the blue bunny with Ichiya and the Trimens. "Continuing with sixth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!" They walk out of a colorful explosion.

"Who the hell is she?" Natsu looks at the Sherry similar that trips.

"What happened to her usual 'love'? Where's the love?" Gray chuckles over his shoulder.

Lyon talks to the girl on the ground. "Cheria, don't get flustered." She ends up being Sherry's cousin. Lyon walks over and talks to Gray about some bet. Pegasus comes over and starts to flirt. Eve tries to flirt with Wendy, but when he realizes it's me he blinks. He throws a flirty line at me, anyway. Natsu growls and pulls me away from him. The blonde chuckles nervously and backs away.

"Next up, finishing fifth are the soft petals under a brutal sun, Desert Rose!" My eyes glide over the group of three woman, a man, and a cloaked figure. I keep my face hidden as I study the enigma. Their hood turns in my direction, and there is the slightest falter to their steps. _Who are you?_ I sniff the air and catch that familiar scent again, but I can't place it this far away. "Finishing fourth in the elimination round…" A dark cloud and feathers covers this guild's entrance. "Oh, my! This comes as a surprise! The first appearance of a guild, and in fourth place! The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail!"

"Raven Tail?!" My eyes widen.

"That's the guild of the master's son, Ivan…" Erza tenses with a soft voice.

"Aren't they a dark guild?" I have to stop myself from shouting.

"According to the official record," Chapati looks at a stack of papers in his hands, "Raven Tail has been around for more than seven years, but they've only recently been recognized as a legitimate guild."

Yajima speaks up. "Recognized by the Guild Federation, and not as a Dark Guild, right?"

The dark guild approaches us. A man with a gold mask speaks. "Fairy Tail…The girl was just by way of greeting." The creature on his shoulder changes its face to look like Wendy. It takes us all everything to no lunge at this man.

"Alright, there are still three more teams that made it through the elimination round!" Chapati keeps the morale up. "In third place is another surprise! A guild just recently accepted as official, Animalia!" I tense up, and my gaze hardens at the group of five walking out with their sea dragon marks shown proudly. I growl deep in my throat and about to step forward, but Natsu's strong grip on my wrist stops me. Out of the corner of my eye, the other hooded figure tenses. My eyes narrow suspiciously. The Animalia group of five has three men and two women.

"The second-place finisher…" I can barely focus on Chapati's voice. "Oh, this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbably…Fairy Tail B Team!" My jaw drops at the sight of Laxu, Mira, Juvia, Gajeel, and … Mystogan! 'Mystogan' holds a finger to where his lips are supposed to be, revealing to us that he is really Jellal. There is a stunned silence at the second team from our guild. "Well, it looks like a lot of people are up in arms over a revision of the rules this time, Yajima."

The old cook nods and speaks. "For this tournament, each guild can have one team, which is nice, but they can also have two teams participating."

"The final round will be a battle between all of the teams, but will members of the same guild be able to fight each other?" Chapati sounds worries. I sweat drop. _This is Fairy Tail. We fight each other all the fucking time._

"I don't think they'd have a problem with it…" Yajima scratches his mustache.

"I see!" Lucy realizes. "That's how there were so many teams participating." Natsu causes a scene by declaring the Team B as an enemy. We talk to our guild members, but keep a certain distance. We tell them to keep their mouths shut about me. I even told them to keep an eye on the cloak from Desert Rose and the Animalia team.

"Alright, we've just got one more team left to introduce!" Chapati draws our attention. The crowd goes crazy. "That's right. You know who it is! They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions! Sabertooth!"

I growl and scoff at the dragon slayers, crossing my arms over my chest. They come up to us. Sting wags a finger. "Let's have a good time, Natsu!"

"Who the hell are you starin' at?!" Gajeel's rough voice makes me turn slightly to see Rogue looking at him.

"So that's Fiore's strongest guild." Gray states more than questions.

"And now, all of the teams are here, but what are your impressions, Yajima?" Chapati sounds excited.

Yamija grunts. "I envy their youth!" I snort under my hood. My eyes flicker up to see Rogue staring at me now. I growl low and glare, though he can't see it.

"Okay, everyone, you've waited long enough." The crowd goes wild when Chapati speaks. "I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games!" I raise an eyebrow as a giant stone slab rises out of the sandy ground. Looks like there is a competition plus a battle each day. "Starting with the competition, points have already been divided among the teams, according to their ranking in the elimination round, from first to tenth. Now for the competition part, each team can select one of their members to take part. And for the battle part, the results of fan votes will be taken into consideration when the sponsors make the pairings."

"What?!" Erza voices our surprise.

"They can decide on the match-ups however they want?!" Gray mumbles,

"In other words…" I growl. "You could exhaust your magic in competition and still have to fight someone that is at full strength."

"The rules for the battle part are simple." Chapati continues his job. "As you can see, the teams face off against each other, with the winning team receiving ten points and the losing team getting zero points. In the case of a tie, both teams will receive five points. And now, the Grand Magic Games' opening game! Let's begin 'Hidden'!" The stands are quiet in confusion as the name of the game appears on the slab. "One person from each team will compete. I'll explain the rules of the game after all of the players are on the field." The Quatro Cerberus team roars. "The first person to step up is Quatro Cerberus's Yeager! From Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood! From Raven Tail, Nalpudding! From Desert Rose, Renji!" A muscular black haired man steps from their team. "Eve has been called out! From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tilm! All eyes are on Sabertooth, and they go with the minstrel who sings to the red moon! Rufus is here!"

Natsu whines at the crowd going nuts over Sabertooth.

"I don't know what the rules of the game are, but the name is 'Hidden', so maybe hiding is necessary." Erza contemplates.

I turn to my team. "Let me start. 'Hidden' might be a game that is perfect for my shadow magic. I'll be the Guinee pig." I eye those already called. "I can handle Lamia, Pegasus, and anyone on our B Team without question."

"From Animalia, Ite!" I raise a brow. _Archer? From my memory?_ I look over the team. _Could they be the 5 Beasts?_ "From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia!"

"Huh. In that case, I'll be in it, too." Gray looks at his rival. "You can show me what this tournament is like."

"Wait a second, Gray." Erza stops him with a hand on his chest. "Mayen has a point." She speaks softly. "Shadow magic might give her an advantage."

Gray scoffs. "But Lyon is participating. I won't lose to him." He clenches a fist.

I chew on my lip. I eye the other cloaked figure. "Okay, Gray, you can take this one. I want to compete against the cloak person from Desert Rose." Gray smirks and moves to join the other that had stepped forward.

"From Fairy Tail A Team, Gray Fullbuster! From Fairy Tail B Team, Juvia Lockser! All of the participating players from the eight teams are set! And now for the rules of the opening game, 'Hidden'!" Each team with their mark and participating member's name appear on the slab.

The pumpkin guy shows up in the field. "Participants for 'Hidden', come forward."

I gap when a town appears in the field. "What the hell is goin' on here?!" Natsu shouts beside me.

A screen appears before us at the same time Chapati talks. "Everyone, please enjoy what's going on in town via Lacrima Vision. The ten participants don't know what the others are doing." Gray's and Juvia's face show up on different screens. "The rules of 'Hidden' are simple. Each person is both the hider and seeker!"

"Damn it!" I growl. "I knew I should've played. I could've hidden in the shadows while finding everyone without them knowing it." I cross my arms with a huff. Chapati explains that hitting someone with an attack, whether damaging or not, gets a point for the attacker.

Copies of the participants appear all over the town. "There are tons of the same faces!" Lucy gasps.

Natsu gags. I raise an eyebrow. "That makes you sick?"

He turns to me, slightly green. "After all, a bunch of Grays is gross, isn't it?!" I giggle behind my hand. I feel a hard stare. I look around, using my hood to disguise the fact. I meet the red eyes of Rogue again. I just want to pummel him, but he isn't the only one looking at me. The cloaked figure from Desert Rose is slightly turned in my direction.

I turn back to the games. It is explained that attacking a copy makes the attacker lose a point. A loud gong singles the start of the game. I sweat drop when Juvia hugs a Gray clone. She appears somewhere else, and we are told that losing a point means restarting after ten second somewhere else. The game will only last half an hour.

Gray gets tricked by Raven Tail and loses a point. Then he is attacked by the same man again and loses another point. _Damn it!_ I was angrier at myself than Gray. I should've fought harder for a spot to play. We soon learn that the Fairy Tail team that loses has to do whatever the other team says for a day. I bite back a giggle. I would rub it in Gajeel's face and humiliate the tin man. Though part of me kinds wish Natsu and I had been on different teams. I blush lightly at the thought. Natsu must have had the same idea, after his own about humiliation, because he wrapped a hand around my waist and growled lowly in my covered ear. I shiver in his hold with the softest of whimpers that only the slayer beside me could hear.

The Raven Tail wizard continues to target Gray. I do notice that Sabertooth's Rufus hasn't done anything yet. _What's his game?_

Every now and then an arrow comes out of nowhere and hits one of the participants. The board shows that it is the woman, Ite, from Animalia. "Those arrows." My eyes narrow.

"Those are the same ones that killed those Animalia wizards." Lucy gasps.

"Now, we know who did it." Erza has a dark tone.

Renji from the Desert Rose pops up every now and then and strikes at other participants with physical attacks. He seems to be hiding his magic ability.

Rufus appears on top of one of the buildings. He says 'memory make' and the false town turns to night with the participants glowing. _Molding Magic?_ My eyes widen as he hits all of the others at once. _This is Sabertooth._ Time is up shortly after with Gray in last place.

The ice make wizard walks towards us with a dark expression on his face, especially with how the crowd is yelling at us. He walks past us with only a soft apology. I watch his back as he goes into our tunnel. With my eyes, I can see his punch a wall leaving a small crater.

"And now we continue to the battle part." Chapati announces. "A member from each team will fight in a single match. This isn't a tournament." A board appears. "I've just received the list of matches! The first match of day one! From Fairy Tail A, Lucy Heartfilia! Versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"


	52. Chapter 51: Battles of the First Day

**Author's Note: Sorry, my sister visited yesterday, and we got drunk. Also the semester starts on Monday, so my uploading with be less frequent especially with my math major. Please, enjoy.**

 **Warning: Rated M for content.**

 ** _Chapter 51: Battles of the First Day_**

Lucy steps forward and meets the pumpkin guy and the redheaded Flare from Raven Tail in the middle of the field. My eyes narrow at the enemy. We have to move to our own balcony with a padded bench to watch the fight.

While in the stone hallway, I move to Erza's side and whisper. "Do you want me to look around?"

She crosses her arms. Her tone is soft, so no one can hear us. "Yes, see what you can find." Her eyes narrow like mine. "See what you can find about Raven Tail, something isn't right. Don't get caught." She shoots me a hard look at the end.

I give a slight nod. While I sink into my shadow, a shadow rises and takes my shape and color. "Shadow imitation." I whisper as I disappear. I slither through the cool darkness unnoticed. I hide in the shadows, undetectable, of the entrance to the Raven Tail balcony. I glance at the battle field and bite the inside of my cheek. Lucy is being flung around by the redhead.

"Flare is playing with her." One of the men say.

"She needs to hurry up and beat the Fairy Tail scum, so we can move on. I want a turn wrecking them." One cackles. My eyes narrow.

"Remember what we are here for." The guy with the gold masks says. _So they are planning something._ A shout from the arena pulls my attention. Lucy and Flare are spinning in the air. The blonde has her whip connected to the Raven Tail wizard while she is caught in hair. "Annoying flies." The group falls silent as they watch the fight. The little creature looks in my direction. I glare at it and disappear before it can rat me out.

I rise up this time fully on the Fairy Tail spectator balcony. My cloak is on the shadow I left in my place. Before I step out onto the balcony, something catches my eye. A tendril of red hair by an unsuspecting Asuka. My eyes widen and growl deep in my throat. I hear Lucy's cut off shout of the child's name. I smirk. _Outside the battle arena._ No one notices the wagging hair at their feet.

I slip back into the shadow and slide down the crack in the stone the hair is coming from. "Reequip. Sōkō dokusō." My poisoned armor claws feel cool on my skin. I grab the hair and pull it down so it can't threaten my guild. I can hear my guild above me shouting worriedly at Lucy. With a growl, I wrap it around my armored wrist, and I jump back yanking the hair as hard as possible. There a sound of shock and confusion above me, making me smirk. I keep a hold of the hair. _They want to play dirty. I'll play dirty._ It start to turn to fire to fight off what is holding it. I laugh and tug hard. The metal of my armor protects me from feeling anything. I use my free claw to cut the hair and watch is slither back to its owner.

I slip into the shadows against and appear behind the master. My claws are gone and the hair is in my hand. "Master." My voice is low.

He spins around with wide eyes. "Mayen?!" They others look at me in surprise. "You're supposed to be…" His head snaps to my team where he sees my cloak standing next to them.

"It's a shadow. I was investigating Raven Tail." I lift of the tuft of red hair. "She was threatening Asuka, so Lucy stopped fighting." His eyes widen then turn dark with a glare. I shake my head when he goes to yell. "It's better if they think they have the upper hand. They are here for something, Master." Al and Bisca check over Asuka worriedly, but she is unharmed.

"Alright, good job, Mayen. Thank you. Now go make Fairy Tail number one!" Makarov says in a serious tone. I smile and step back into the shadow and disappear. I appear back in my spot with my team.

I move to Erza's side. "They are hiding something, and they are definitely targeting us. Flare had threatened Asuka." The Titania tenses and killer intent rolls off of her. She is barely able to calm herself down and nod tersely.

I move over to Natsu's side to watch the end of the fight. He wraps an arm around my waist. "Good job, kitten." I look up at him surprised. He doesn't take his eyes off the fight. "I have good ears. I heard about Asuka. I was going to do something when that bitch fell to the ground and couldn't get up. I knew you were gone because it didn't smell like you under the cloak." I smile under my hood and watch my friend while Natsu cheers beside me.

I blink at Gemini transforming into Lucy but with a bath towel on. I try to hold back a laugh, but a snort makes it through. I can feel the red eyes of Rogue on me again, but I ignore it. The two hold their palms together between them and start chanting a spell. Flare is on the ground unsure of what is happening but afraid. My heart drops when the dust cloud clears, and nothing had happened. Lucy wobbles on her feet. Flare turns towards her team. My eyes narrow, and I grip the stone railing in front of me. _Playing dirty again._ The blonde collapses to the ground unconscious and is announced the loser. The stone cracks under my hand as I growl. A chunk breaks off in my hand when Flare stands and taunts Lucy.

Natsu and I spin around and go to her. She is on the ground crying. I crouch down beside her and place a hand on her head while Natsu speaks. "Don't cry, Lucy."

"Well after all…" Lucy sniffles.

"Don't." My voice is stern but soft. "You did nothing wrong. They played dirty by threatening Asuka, and then stopping your attack from the sidelines."

She turns her head towards me with tears still running down her face. "It's just so frustrating!"

"Let's save the tears for when we win." Natsu grins. I give my own smile, tilting my head so she can see it under my hood. I help her sit up. "You were great." I nod in agreement.

We stand up together. "Thanks to you, I realized we can fight in this world." I whisper.

Natsu grins wider. "Zero points? That makes it fun, don't ya think? We're gonna turn it around from this point on."

I smile when Lucy cries out. "Yeah! I'm fired up!"

I help Lucy to the shower while Natsu goes to our balcony where Erza is waiting. I sit her on a bench. "Do you need help, Lu?"

She looks up at me with a soft smile. "I'll be fine. It's just a shower, and I could use some alone time." I give her a final look before nodding and leaving her alone. I get to my team just as the second match is announced. Natsu is leaning over the ledge with excitement.

"I have just received the match up for the second battle!" Chapati's voice echoes through the excited arena. "Mika Miku from Desert Rose!" A blue haired woman walks out onto the field with her head held high. Her hair is short in back and to her breasts in front. Mika has a Bo staff in hand as she walks to the center. "Versus, from Animalia, Kaiyō!" Another woman walks onto the field, but she is very petite. Her hair is a coral color and tied at the base of her neck.

They come together at the center and a gong signals the beginning of the battle. My eyes widen when they both attack with water spells. Mika's is a crystal blue color while Kaiyō's is a sea green color. "Both are water mages." Erza crosses her arms. "This will be a battle of strategy."

I shake my head. "They have the same elemental magic, but they are different styles. Animalia is truly a dark guild, so they will probably play dirty like Raven Tail. That Mika girl won't win." Though, I hate to say it. I would love to watch Kaiyō get beaten to a pulp.

It is an intense battle. Mika uses her staff to control the water. Kaiyō creates different creatures. It seems like they are even in strength, and that it could go either way, but I notice how calm Kaiyō is. _She just playing with her._ The battle runs down the clock before Kaiyō shows her true strength and finish Mika with a powerful surprise attack. Mika collapses unconscious.

"The winner is Kaiyō from Animalia! Animalia has 19 points for the day!" There is a large roar through the crowd. "The battle part continues with the third match, featuring Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus versus Arania Webb of Marmaid Heel!" Chapati announces after the arena is cleared from the last battle. The battle is quick with Ren winning with a single move after dodging a couple from Arania.

"Unsurprisingly, he's improved compared to seven years ago." Erza comments beside me.

"Don't tell me that Ichiya's gotten stronger, too?!" Natsu jumps up.

"What are you talking about?" Titania turns slightly. "Ichiya has always been a man to reckon with. His personality leaves something to be desired, but there's no denying that he's Blue Pegasus's strongest wizard."

I blink at the new fact. Natsu's eyes are wide, and he sweats. "I didn't know…" He looks down. "Ichiya, huh?" I giggle as he jolts up with an excited look. "I suddenly wanna fight him!"

"What bothers me is that where that blue rabbit came from?" I look over at their balcony and shiver when I see the thing.

"Next up, the fourth match of day one!" Chapati brings our attention back to the games. "War Cry of Quatro Cerberus versus Orga Nanagear of Team Sabertooth!"

My eyebrow twitches at the outfit of War Cry. _That makes Fairy Tail look normal._ Orga is a large shirtless man with sea foam hair. "Finally a Sabertooth battle." I mumble. My eyes sweep over their balcony, and I see Rogue missing. I scrunch my brow. A loud cry brings my attention to the battlefield. I blink when the dog starts to cry. "He's crying?"

"Tear Magic?" Erza sounds just as surprised. Natsu starts laughing but leans over the rail to watch.

My eyes widen when Orga raises a hand and takes out War Cry with what looks like lightning magic of some kind. "I want to see him against Laxus." I say unconsciously to myself.

"The match is over! Literally, in a flash!" The crowd goes wild. "Orga's Black Lightning fried the tears instantaneously! The winner is Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth! That brings their total to 20 points! A perfect first day!" I tilt my head when Orga makes his way back to the center and gets microphone. "Oh, my! What does Orga Nanagear want to say?!"

My back straightens, and I have to cover my mouth to muffle the laughter spilling from my lips when he starts to sing…badly. I rush off the balcony and down the hall, fighting back tears of laughter. A scent hits my nose, and I spin around to see Rogue walking down the hall. I tense up as he nears me.

He stops directly in front of me, looking at me through the corner of his eye. "What is your name?"

My eyes narrow. I lower my voice, so it doesn't sound like myself from the last time we met. "I am the Dark Fairy." I spin on my heel and start to make my way back to my balcony, but I stop. "You should keep that idiotic beast Orga from singing. It makes ears bleed." I continue to my team without another word. I can feel his eyes on my back before I hear the soft click of his shoes. I make it back to the balcony and stand beside Natsu with my arms crossed. The field is clear and ready for the final battle of the day.

"Alright, it's time for the final match of the first day." Chapati starts.

Yajima adds in commentary. "The teams that are left are Fairy Tail B and Lamia Scale, right?"

"Long ago, these two guilds were about equal in terms of talent, so this should be an interesting match!" Miss Fiore says with a sweet tone.

"Okay, I'll announce the first day's final fight match-up! It's Mystogan of Fairy Tail B versus Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale!" Chapati waits for the crowds excitement over Jura to quiet a little before continuing. "Even in Fairy Tail, those who know his true face are few…The mysterious wizard, Mystogan!"

I can't stop myself from leaning over the railing in excitement. Jura is a Wizard Saint, and I heard that Jellal was considered one. If I had a tail, I know it would be wagging. I see the worry in Erza's face. "He'll be fine, Erza. I might not know him well, but I have faith in him. He won't lose. Jura said of the saints he was the weakest, so that is a plus." Erza gives out a sigh and gives me a grateful smile.

The fight is incredibly intense. Natsu actually stands behind me to grip the ledge on either side of me to keep me from being blown backwards by the force of one of the attacks. My eyes widen when Jellal takes a stance and dark cloud circle the sky. A dark terrifying cloud falls over the entire stadium. It looks more like an abyss of black magic in the sky. It suddenly disappears and Jellal is covering his covered mouth. He starts acting like he is being tickled. He is acting insane on the field till he passes out. I blink, stunned and confused.

"The winner is Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale!" Chapati's voice echoes over the stunned silence. There is cheer. "And with this, the first day of the Grand Magic comes to a close!"

The ranking shows up on a screen.

 **1st Sabertooth 20P**

 **2nd Animalia 19P**

 **3rd Raven Tail 18P**

 **4th Lamia Scale 16P**

 **5th Blue Pegasus 15P**

 **6th Desert Rose 7P**

 **7th Mermaid Heel 3P**

 **8th Cuatro Cerberus 2P**

 **9th Fairy Tail B 1P**

 **10th Fairy Tail A 0P**

Erza sighs and leans on her elbow on the stone ledge. Natsu bursts and points at Jellal's retreating back. "What just happened there?!"

I remember something and sigh. "Meldy's doing, most likely, so that means Ultear, too."

Footsteps makes us turn around to see our blonde friend. "Lucy!" Natsu smiles.

"Are you alright?" Erza questions as we circle around our teammate.

"Yeah. I'm fine now." Lucy smiles. Her eyes see the scoreboard and she deflates. "Last place…"

Natsu pats her on the back a little too hard, sending her into me. "Don't worry, Lucy! I'll be in it tomorrow!" The pinkette has a wide grin. "And I swear I'll turn things around for us!" We smile at his tenacity.

We meet with the rest of our guild members at a pub, and things escalate quickly with drinking. The master made a short speech about not giving up and aiming for number one. Natsu was going around saying he was going to compete tomorrow which got Gajeel's attention. This made the iron dragon slayer want to participate. Gray and Lucy finally joined the party, but I haven't seen Jellal.

I was sitting at a table by myself thinking about the cloaked figure from Desert Rose. _They smell familiar. Why do I know that scent?_ It was of rain and honey. Then there was Rogue that kept looking at me. _What's his problem?_ I had left my cloak in out room at the inn to try and keep a little mystery. A man sits down beside me. He has black hair and some type of armored sleeves but nothing over his torso.

"Hey, baby." His cheeks are slightly flushed from alcohol. I roll my eyes and turn away from him. "Oh, come on." He throws an arm over my shoulders. "A sexy gal like you shouldn't be around losers like this."

I take his hand and remove his arm from my shoulder. "If you know what's best for you, you will leave me alone." I drop the offending limb on the table.

He grins and leans in, so I lean back. His eyes drag over my body lingering on the Fairy Tail emblem above my left breast. "O~h? So you're one of them. How 'bout you join Quatro Cerberus?" He gives me a leer. "Our souls are wild." He winks.

My eyes narrow in a glare. "Why would I join a weaker guild for some whimpering, horny, unsatisfying mutt?"

He seems to shrug off the insult with a wide smirk. "Fiesty…you gotta wild spirit, too, baby…You'd fit right in." He reaches for my wrist, but a tanned hand grabs his.

I can feel the heat radiating off the man beside me. "Get away from _my_ girl." Natsu growls with his cheeks slightly pink from drinking as well. The man looks up at my pinkette with a confused look at first then at the hand gripping his wrist then at me. I turn my head enough to put emphasis on my mating mark. The drunk idiot was sober enough to know what the mark meant.

He stands up with a chuckle, making Natsu's hand slide off. "I'll be seeing you again, babe." He hiccups as he stumbles away to challenge Cana.

I squeak and almost spill my drink when strong arms pull be back into a man's lap. A nose nuzzles the back of ear, and I see pink in my peripheral. Natsu traces the shell of my ear with his tongue. I shiver. "Natsu, what are you doing?"

"You're mine." He kisses the spot behind my ear and growls softly. "It's been too long, kitten. I need you."

A blush covers my cheeks, and I sputter. "We're in public!" I gasp when he nips at the side of my neck.

"We can go to our room." Natsu rubs my hips with his thumbs.

I chew on the inside of my cheek. "We don't know when the others will come back. We can't, Natsu."

A warm hand caresses my thigh, trailing up and teasing just under my skirt. I can feel his hard length through his trousers, pressing against my ass. "Kitten," I shiver at the low growl, "I need to be inside you. It's been too long." He rocks his hips, making me bite back a moan.

I go to correct him, but I stop. I blink when I think about it. Other than the day we mated and the shower the next morning, we haven't had sex. Because of my training making me too tired, we never went pass touching or oral. A spike of pleasure at the thought of being taken which makes me rub my thighs together for relief. I can smell the alcohol on the dragon slayer. "Natsu, you're drunk." I try a final time to stop him since my will is weakening.

"I'm not that drunk, kitten." I shiver as he licks my mating mark. "I can smell your need, too, Mayen." I squirm on his lap, trying to get some sort of relief between my legs. I receive a low groan from my movement.

I chew on my lower lip, blushing. We are in public. We can't go to our room that we share with the team. I must be a little drunk as well for not denying him more. I stand up and grab his wrist. I glance around the room to make sure no one notices us. I drag the willing and curious Natsu down a small hallway of the bar where the restrooms are. I stop and test the knob of a broom closet. The main bar is loud with the rowdiness of our guild, so no one will notice us. I pull him into the small room with me.

There are shelves on the two opposite walls, but the back wall is clear with only a couple brooms leaning against it. There is no light on, but with my eyes I can see just fine. Natsu's aren't as good as mine, but being a dragon slayer he should be able to see some. Without waiting, Natsu spins me around and pushes me against the wall, slamming his mouth against mine in an aggressive kiss full of need and love. I tangle my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and kissing back with the vigor. He pulls back to bite down hard on my mark. A loud moan falls from my lips as I arch into the pinkette. Natsu chuckles against my skin. "You have to be quiet, kitten. The others are just outside the door."

My cheeks heat up at the reminder. A mischievous glint sparkles in the dragon slayers green eyes making me nervous. My eyes widen with a small squeak when he picks me up by the hips, thrusting his covered cock against my core while licking my neck. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer. My eyes fall half lidded while I bite my lip, grinding against my eager dragon. His groans are muffled against my neck and shoulder. My hands tighten in his hair when his fingers rub me through my panties. One of my hands fly to my mouth to muffle a moan as he slips in two fingers after pushing the fabric to the side. He nips my earlobe and whispers. "I can't wait, kitten. I'm going to fill you up. You're mine."

"N-Natsu." I bite my lip trying to stay quiet. "Y-You can't…inside me."

He growls in my ear, twisting his finger. "Why?"

My eyes roll back as I gasp at the sensation. I pant, resting my head against the wall. "No way to clean up."

"We'll see." I look at him through lust hazed eye, panting. His eyes are dark with desire. I whimper softly when his fingers leave my warmth. I hear the rustle of fabric before I bite down on my hand to muffle a scream when he thrusts his hard length into me. Both of his hands are under my skirt, gripping my thighs as he thrusts animalisticly into me.

Natsu thrusts into his mate. The feeling of her tight, wet walls clenching around him whenever he give a particularly deep thrust makes him groan into her neck. The smell of apples coming off of her with the feminine scent of her arousal pulls his dragon closer to the surface. Natsu grips and massages the firm smooth thighs in his hands. Rolling his hips against Mayen's drags a high pitched whimper from the back of her throat. A shiver rolls down his spine as she tugs on his hair. Her sounds of pleasure draws him closer to release. The pinkette could feel his orgasm approaching. His dick twitches when she clenches around him, making him groan. He loves when she does that. The feeling of those velvety walls tightening around his throbbing need. He can hear her soft whines as she gets closer as well. The sounds of the guild outside of the closet have faded away. It's just the two of them. Two mates reconnecting.

He is teetering on the brink as his thrusts lose rhythm. Natsu pulls away from his mate's neck and looks at her through half closed eyes. Her head is leaning back against the wall, baring her neck to him. Her eyes are closed as she bites into her hand to muffle her sounds. Her cheeks are flushed beautifully. She is panting through her nose. There are red marks he has left littering her neck and shoulders. Seeing his mate disheveled and out of control makes him growl softly in satisfaction. He is about to fall off the edge and climax when she suddenly pushes him away.

His eyes widen in surprise as he stumbles. Mayen lands on her ass with a thud and small 'oomph' and panting. Natsu growls looking down at his mate with his hard length jutting out between his legs twitching. She sends him a stern look which doesn't have the same affect with her flushed and aroused appearance. "I said no cumming in me." Her voice is airy. Before the pinkette can whine about needing to finish, he has to bite his lip to suppress a moan as her mouth covers his cock that is wet with her juices.

His head falls back as his eyes roll and close. Both hands dig into her soft hair pulling it from the ribbon as her mouth works over him. Her tongue rolling over the head and in the slit. A hard suck makes his grip tighten. Natsu's mouth falls open as he pants. He is on the edge again. The fire dragon slayer's hip twitch as he thrusts shallowly into Mayen's willing mouth. He starts to fuck his mate's tight throat. Her hands comes up to massage his balls. It's enough to send him over. Natsu growl and fills his mate's mouth with his seed.

I pull away with a soft suck to make sure I got everything. I wasn't too thrilled about tasting myself, but seeing the look on Natsu's face, I pushed the thought aside to pleasure him. I enjoy the taste of him on my tongue. I lean back against the wall, sitting on the floor, panting. Natsu drops to his knees in front of me and crawls over me, pressing his lips against mine. I hum in sated pleasure.

When he pulls away, Natsu slips himself back into his pants, straightening them. He licks at my mate mark while he rights my clothing and hair as well. "I love you, my dragon." I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

The pinkette hums against my neck. "I love you, kitten." He nuzzles under my ear. After a couple minutes to catch our breaths, Natsu helps me stand up. He chuckles. "That was amazing, kitten. We should do that again and soon."

I blush heavily. "N-Natsu!" He just chuckles and wraps an arm around my waist. We make it back to the party of drunken Fairy Tail wizards without anyone noticing our disappearance. I'm pretty sure the smirk on Gajeel's and Laxus's faces say they know what we did. With a quick kiss to my cheek, Natsu goes and picks on Gray to start a fight.

The iron dragon slayer slinks his way to my side with a smirk on his face. "Have fun, kitty?"

I tense up. "I don't know what you're talking about, tin man." I hiss at the slayer.

He pokes at my neck. "These say you do know."

My eyes widen, and I rush to the restroom. When I see myself in the mirror, my jaw drops. There are red marks all over my neck and shoulders from Natsu nipping and sucking on the pale flesh. "NATSU!"


	53. Chapter 52: Day Two: Who are You?

**_Chapter 52: Day Two: Who are You?_**

"Welcome to the Second Day of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati's voice brings a thunderous roar from the crowd. "Our guest on this second day is renowned reporter for the Sorcerer Weekly, Jason!" My eyebrow twitches at the name and the reporter's voice.

Everyone but Natsu makes it to our balcony to watch the competition of the lacrimas screens around arena. Natsu and Gajeel refused to be talked out of this game. "Okay, the competition part has already begun! And its name is…Chariot! This competition takes place on top of a line vehicles, where the idea is to reach the goal without falling off!" I sweat drop, since the two first generation dragon slayers are participating with their motion sickness. "As the vehicles are always moving, just one moment of carelessness could lead to a misstep!" There is a long line of wheeled carts that make a race path for the competitors. "The vehicles will wind their way around the sightseeing spots of Crocus, but which team will arrive here at Domus Flau?!"

I do notice that Sting is also participating. I smirk. _At least he won't be winning either since he's a dragon slayer._

"Why would Natsu volunteer for this game?!" Gray looks at the screens.

Lucy turns to me. "You'd think he'd be able to tell what kind of event it was from the name, 'Chariot!"

I sigh and cross my arms. "He is stubborn. He said he would participate today, and this is the only way to guarantee it."

The race had started not too long ago and all three dragon slayers are in the last three places. I feel bad for Natsu, because he is sick, but I couldn't feel a little satisfaction since he left marks last night. I had been mortified and threatened no sex till the end of the games. The pinkette had whined. I would have done more, but the marks were gone this morning after a good night's rest. I chuckle to myself at the misery of the three slayers, especially Sting.

"Alright, let's check in with the leaders of the pack!" Chapati's voice brings me from my thoughts. "It's a fierce dead heat at the front! In the lead is Blacksnake of Raven Tail with Desert Rose's Amili in a close second. Ichiya of Blue Pegasus is on their heels, followed by Yuuka of Lamia Scale. Iwa of Animalia is in fifth with Risley of Mermaid Heel behind him!" I huff at the other person racing. It's the man that flirted with me at the bar last night. "Some distance behind them is Bacchus from the reserve squad of Quatro Cerberus!"

Things start to get headed as those at the front of the pack start to use their magic. Bacchus destroys the cart he is on and those in front of him with a stomp of his foot. "He's more powerful than he was seven years ago…" Erza sounds surprised and impressed beside me in her normal clothing. After beating Natsu a bit when I came out of the restroom, Lucy had told me what happened with Cana and Erza. I blink as he is suddenly in front and taking first place.

"In second place, Blacknake of Raven Tail with a close third of Amili from Desert Rose! Animalia's Iwa takes fourth after a quick recovery! In fifth, Risley! In fourth, Yuuka! In fifth, Ichiya!" The screens pull up the three struggling dragon slayers. "All that's left are these three, battling it out at the bottom ranks!"

Natsu and Gajeel continue to crawl their way forward while Sting stays at the back unmoving. He is telling them that he will give them this round. I growl in my throat. "Would you answer me one thing?" Sting looks at the other two's backs. "Why did you decide to participate in the tournament? I wouldn't believe you were the same Fairy Tail from back in the day. Are you worried about the strength of your guild? About your public image? The Fairy Tail I know…They were more…They did everything at their own pace…They didn't give a damn about what people thought of them." I am shocked by the admiration in his voice about how we were seven years ago.

"For…their friends…" Natsu grunts through gritted teeth. "Seven years…All that time…they were waitin' for us…No matter how painful it was…No matter how sad…Even if people made fun of 'em…" Tears build in my eyes. I can see that it is happening to every spectator. "…they held on…They held on…They protected the guild…for their friends…And now we're gonna show everyone…the froop that Fairy Tail's been walking on all this time! So keep on goin'!" I wipe my tears as Natsu makes it across the finish line.

"Goal!" Chapati cheers. Natsu collapses. "Natsu of Fairy Tail A, 2 points for being in sixth place!" Gajeel crosses as well. "Gajeel of Fairy Tail B, 1 point for seventh place!" I smile as the crowd finally starts to cheer us on instead of laugh. "And Sabertooth's Sting gets 0 points for dropping out!" They show the current rankings.

 **1** **st** **Raven Tail 27P**

 **2** **nd** **Animalia 26P**

 **3** **rd** **Lamia Scale 21P**

 **4** **th** **Sabertooth 20P**

 **5** **th** **Blue Pegasus 18P**

 **6** **th** **Desert Rose 15P**

 **7** **th** **Cuatro Cerberus 12P**

 **8** **th** **Mermaid Heel 9P**

 **9** **th** **Fairy Tail B 2P**

 **10** **th** **Fairy Tail A 2P**

I rush down and help Natsu to the infirmary. I place a kiss on his forehead before turning to Porlyusica. "Is Natsu okay?"

"There's nothing to worry about with him." The old woman only turns her head. She is on the other side of Wendy's bed. "He just has motion sickness."

I look over the blue haired child. I press a hand over her forehead. "What about Wendy?" Carla is sitting on a stool beside the bed.

"She's recovered a lot." She doesn't turn.

"Feeling better, Carla?" I smile at the white cat. She nods in agreement. "I'm glad!" I start to the exit. "I should go back. They should be announcing the first battle round." I flick up my hood, now that I am leaving the safety of our team's infirmary. I quickly make my way to the balcony just in time for the announcement.

"Okay, on to the much-anticipated battle part! In the first match is Blacksnake of Raven Tail, a new guild that's currently the front runner, versus Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta!" I turn my back to the battle to lean against the ledge and turn my head to watch. "It's a confrontation between snake and dog! Which will win?!"

I see Lucy glance over at the Raven Tail balcony, so I tilt my head and see Flare covered in bruises. My eyes narrow. _Did they beat her?_ My hatred of the guild grows even more, especially when the leader of their team grabs her. My attention is brought back to the battle when the gong is heard. I tilt my when Blacksnake uses Max's sand magic. "Mimic Magic?"

It's a quick but interesting match that end with Blacksnake winning. "He's strong…" I cross my arms.

"Yeah. And I don't think he was really trying hard." Gray slides his hands into his pockets.

"Even without the dirty tricks, they've got strong people on their team." Lucy's voice is tense.

They had made a bet that the loser tells a secret. Toby says he can't find one sock…which is on his necklace. Blacksnake shows him which is a surprise with it being a nice gesture. I sweat drop when Erza wipes tears at the moment. I do growl when the Raven Tail wizard rips the sock to shreds. Gray holds back an enraged Erza.

"Okay, let's get back on track with today's second match! From Desert Rose, Dark Bloom!" I tense when the cloaked figure walks into the stadium. "Versus the Dark Fairy from Fairy Tail Team A!" My eyes widen under my cloak when I am called. I am quick to make my way to the field. "The two cloaked figures! This is sure to be an exciting match! Let the second match…Begin!" The gong is struck.

I keep my eyes sharp as we start to circle each other. The person lunges at me with a raised fist. I dodge and block the following punches and kicks with ease. The figure revealed is definitely a woman. She is slightly shorter than I am and curvy, but she is not as well-endowed as myself. I send a kick to her stomach which sends her skidding backwards with a grunt.

She flings a hand in my direction. "Shadoutēru!" My eyes widen at the shadow whip coming at me. _That's my magic!_ I dodge to the side. _Does she mimic like Blacksnake?_

"Oh! And that's shadow magic from Dark Bloom! How will the Dark Fairy counter?!"

I jump into the air as she strikes out with the whip again. I dive at her as swipe my hand. "Shadō tsume!" A claw of shadow comes down on her, so she rolls out of the way.

"Both use shadow magic! How will this turn out?!"

There is a tenseness to her after my attack. _Is she surprised by my magic? Is she not mimicking?_ She lunges at me again with a flurry of kicks and hits. "Yamārashi!" She jumps back before the word is even out of my mouth, and the spikes of darkness shoot up from the ground. It's like she knew what the attack was. _Who are you?!_

I follow her this time. I reach my arm behind my back and pull out my Scarlet Shadow from its hiding spot. I swing it at my opponent, and she jumps out of the way.

"Cool!" The reporter's voice echoes, annoyingly. "The Dark Fairy pulls out a co~ol looking halberd from her cloak!"

I go on the offense with my weapon. Dark Bloom is able to dodge most of my attack. When she jumps into the air to dodge a low sweep, I thrusts a hand up towards her. "Burēdo Mure!" My cloud of throwing weapons fly at her.

"Reequip and Shadow Magic! Just who is the Dark Fairy!?"

There is a shout of pain as she is hit and falls to the ground. She is slow to stand. Her cloak is torn but still covers her head. Not giving her a chance to recover, I lunge at her and swing my halberd at her neck once she stands. She drops to a crouch, and the blade of my ax slices the hood of her cloak.

It all happens in slow motion. A few strands of black hair fall as they were cut by my blade. Long black hair is tied up by a green ribbon. I freeze in my after swing stance with wide eyes. The Dark Bloom slowly lifts her head showing pale skin a small nose and pale pink lips. Her eyes drift open revealing cat-like gold orbs glaring at me.

I drop my Scarlet Shadow. "Naiyo?" My voice is barely a whisper. Her eyes narrow and show confusion. I reach my hand up and tear my hood off my head, letting it fall back. Naiyo's eyes widen in shock. She stands up slowly in disbelief. We step towards each other, looking over each other after so long. She has grown into a beautiful twenty-one year old woman.

"M-Mayen?" Her pale hand touches my face.

"What is this? The two women are revealed, and it seems they know each other! Will they be able to fight?"

I am brought back to the present by the announcer's voice. My shock of finding my sister is pushed back. My guild is depending on me to win for us. I can't let my feelings get in the way. She seems to have the same thought. I smirk. "Let's see how much you have grown, little one." She smirks, and we both jump away from each other.

"O~h! It seems they still plan to fight! But what's with the smiles on their faces!"

Naiyo hold her fingers to her lips. "Scream of Shadows!" A burst of shadows comes from her mouth.

"A breath attack! Could Dark Bloom be a dragon slayer!" I don't move as the attack comes at me. _Not strong enough._ "Is the Dark Fairy going to let herself be hit!" The attack hits me dead on, but I am not effected by the element. The shadows swirl around me, and I take a deep breath, eating it all. "What is this?! Dark Fairy ate the attack! Are they both slayer?!"

"Co~ol!"

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. "Delicious, but let me show you a real…Scream of Shadows!" I send my own much more powerful attack at her. She does what I had done and ate the magic. We had given each other a power boost for our battle.

We smile and lunge at each other. We exchange a barrage of attacks faster than most of the audience can see. "They are so fast! They are nothing but a blur to my eyes!"

A round house kick to my temple sends me flying through the air. I call upon my magic to slip through my shadow and come out her shadow and kick her in the back. She twists in the air and skids back on her feet. "Show me your magic, Naiyo! Show me how you've grown, little one!"

Her gold eyes glow with excitement. She throws her arms out. "Shadow Imitation: Wolf Pack!" Three large wolves jump out of her shadow much like when I would shape the shadows when she was a child.

"Three wolves have appeared in the arena! This fight is heating up!"

I throw my arms in the same stance. "You have far to go, little one. Shadow Imitation: Wolf Pack!" I summon six shadow wolves, though I can summon more. I move my hands in her direction. "Devour, my pets!" Three of the creatures attack hers while the others attack Naiyo directly. She jumps out of the way of their attacks. I am swelled with pride when she is quick to dispose of my pets with Yamārashi. I disperse the others once they take care of the ones she had summoned. I can see she is confused on what to do next. "I know I taught you better than this, little one."

"What is this?! Teacher versus student!"

I pick up my Scarlet Shadow. "Raise a weapon, Naiyo. We still have time." She bites her lip. _She must have picked that up from me._ I have a feeling of nostalgia. She reequips two short blades into her hands. I tense my legs and lunge forward like a spring. I bring my halberd down which she block with her swords in a cross.

I flip backwards when she pushes me back. I use the staff of my weapon to block one of her blade while twisting or flipping out of the way of her other. Sparks fly whenever our blades cross. I can feel my blood pumping from excitement and happiness. I flip backwards after one attack and throw my hand at her. "Burēdo Mure: Gyakusatsu!" A cloud of dust is kicked up around where she had been.

She is missing when it clears. My eyes dart around the arena, but I don't see her. I send out a pulse of magic and smirk. I bend forward just as a fist passes over me where my head had been. I place my hand on the ground and twist around, kicking her in the side to send her flying. "Kage no sōryō!" I can see her eyes widen at the name. She hits the ground but sinks into her shadow under my control. I spin to face my shadow and punch out my fist as hard as possible into her stomach when she rises up out of my shadow. Her eyes widen as she coughs. Naiyo goes limp in my hold.

"The winner is Dark Fairy from Fairy Tail A!" There is loud roar from the crowd as they cheer for me and my guild. I smile down at Naiyo and pet her hair. I throw her arm over my shoulder and start towards her team's infirmary. "And it seems out of good sportsmanship, Dark Fairy is helping Dark Bloom!"

As soon as I step off the field, Naiyo's team is upon me in the tunnel. "Let go of her!" Mika snaps. Renji goes to take her from me, but I growl low in my throat.

"Stop." Naiyo's voice is soft as she comes back to consciousness. They stop moving.

I look down at her in concern. "I'm sorry I was so rough."

She smiles. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She looks at her confused team. "Guys, this is who I've been looking for, for the last fourteen years." Their eyes widen and jaws drop.

"Let's get you to the infirmary, so you can sleep off those wounds." I shake my head when she tries to talk. "We will talk once I know you are okay and in bed." She snaps her mouth shut and nods. The others follow us to the room.

I sit on a stool next to a bandaged Naiyo with her team standing on the other side. I take her hand in mine. Tears come to her eyes. "Momma, I missed you so much! Why did you leave?!"

My eyes widen, and I jolt. "Momma? No, Naiyo, I'm you're older sister. I didn't mean to leave. Animalia caught me fourteen years ago, and I've been looking for you since."

She looks confused. "You are my momma. Why do you say you're not?"

"I can't be your mother Naiyo. Look at you, you're 21 and so am I. There is no logical way for me to be your mother." I try to reason with the crying girl.

"What happened to you?! You are my momma!" She gets up on her knees and grabs my face.

I take her hands in mine. "Animalia put a seal on me that made me lose magic, and I lost my memories of everything before the seal." I speak to her as if she is a child again. She falls back to sit on her heels. "I never forgot you, though, little one. I could never forget my little sister." She looks down at her lap. My heart breaks at the sight. In my peripheral vision, I can see the concern of her team. I feel a little better that she has good comrades. I place a hand on her knee. "I am getting my memories back. The seal is broken."

She takes my hand in hers. Naiyo looks up at me. Her voice is soft. "You are my mother." I go to correct her, but she shakes her head to stop me. I close my mouth. "You taught me my magic, momma. Do you know why you can eat shadows, or that I can?" This time I shake my head. My eyes widen as I watch tribal tattoos form on her arm before my eyes. They travel up the length of her arm and cover the side of her face. Her beautiful gold eyes to green to match mine. "Momma, I'm the Shadow Devil Slayer. You are the Shadow Devil Cat that took me in and taught me."

Time stops. I am pretty sure my heart stopped, because I am sure my breathing did. I stare at her with wide eyes. _I-I am a Devil? H-How?_ I grab my head and howl in pain. The concerned cry of Naiyo is muffled as I fall into the darkness.

I gasp sitting up. I feel the biting cold of the blizzard. _I remember this._ I turn my head to see my child self trudging through the deep snow. This time I stand up and walk towards her. I make out what I had missed before. The black belt I had seen before is black tail curled around her waist for warmth. I gasp when she collapses in the snow. I raise and arm to cover my eyes when the snow is kicked up by the sound of wings and a loud roar. It becomes a white out then black.

This time the scenery is a cave near a volcano. I can feel the heat, but the darkness of the cave keeps me cool. I see the same child, but she is a few years older. She has two black cat ears twitching on her head and her tail flicking behind her as she hides on top of a ledge. A redheaded teenage male walks into the room with a scowl on his face. She leaps at him. "Aniki!" She is able to take him by surprise and tackle him to the ground with an 'oomph'. She giggles on top of the teenager. "Iggy! I did it! I changed!"

He smirks at the child on his lap. "Prove it, cat." She huffs, blowing out her cheeks at the name. She scampers off his lap and stands in the middle of the cavern. Magic swirls around her, and she starts to change. Similar to takeover magic, the girl is gone and an enormous cat is in her place. It…she…I…The cat is made out of shadows that move like flames with a dark green tint. The tail lashes out in excitement, and large green eyes are filled with happiness.

The human form of Igneel stands up and crosses his arms. "I guess you did, Mayen."

The memory fades away. This time I find myself the thick forest from before. I am not in human form, but the devil cat from before except much, much larger. I am walking through my territory. A deep sorrow in my chest. _He's gone. He really isn't coming back._ My paw swipes out and takes out several trees. _Why did Igneel kill him?!_ I let out a mournful roar.

A small cry makes the ears on my head twitch. My curiosity is my weakness. I walk silently in that direction. The crying gets louder. It sounds like a child. I come to a clearing and see a naked baby lying in a bed of leaves. I sniff the air, but the only other scent of humans is very old. My eyes narrow as I step to the child. _Why would the leave you?_ I lower my head and sniff at the baby. I can tell it is a girl. She stops crying as soon as my muzzle gets close. Gold eyes open, and she giggles, reaching up with her small hands.

My heart melts at the innocent child. I nuzzle her with my nose, making her giggle. I shrink down into my human form which is wearing a long black dress. I reach down and pick up the poor, orphaned child. She giggles and smiles up at me, reaching for me. I hold up my hand, letting her grip a slightly clawed finger. "My parents abandoned me as a child, too." I nuzzle the small patch of black fuzz on her head. "I always wanted a daughter." My eyes saddened. "My mate and I wanted a child, but I guess that won't happen, huh, little one." I start walking to my home. "You're my daughter now. I'll teach you how to be strong, so no one can hurt you again." I gaze at the beautiful child. "I'll name you, Naiyo…Naiyo Nightingale."

My eyes snap open, and I gasp, jolting up into a sitting position. My eyes search around frantically, and I find that I am back in the present in the Desert Rose infirmary. I hold my head as I scoot to the side of the bed. I turn towards Naiyo's bed and see her looking at me with concern and question eyes.

I give her an assuring smile. "I guess you're right, little one, but what am I to do now? I'm a part of Fairy Tail. I found you." I touch my mating mark. "I'm mated to Natsu." My eyes widen as I panic. "What if he finds out and doesn't want to be with me anymore?!" I hold my head in my hands. "I couldn't handle that."

I so deep into my rambling that I don't notice Naiyo moving in front of me. She takes my hands which makes me look up at her. "Momma, calm down. You found me, and we won't lose each other again. We know where each other is, now. You're mated. That means he loves you right?" I nod slowly. "Then he will still love you, momma. I don't think you need to change anything. You're happy, right?"

I grip her hands. "I'm am happy. I have friends, a mate, and I finally have you again."

Her smile melts my heart like it had when she was a baby. "Then keep everything the same. I think you have to get use to your real self, before you tell anyone else. Am I right?"

I sigh and smile slightly. I look up at her. "Since when did you grow up and be so wise?"

Naiyo laughs. "I got from you, momma."

My eyes move to her hair. She watches as I take out her ribbon, letting her black locks fall around her shoulders. Curiosity flickers through her eyes. I chuckle. _Looks like that wore off on her, too._ I, then, take the ribbon from my hair as well. "I made a promise that I would give this back when I came back to you." I run my fingers through her hair. Instead of putting them in the childish pigtails I use to, I put them in low ones by her neck. "There." I smile once they are both in.

Tears come to both of our eyes. We embrace each other and cry, finally letting our emotions come out from finding each other. After a few minutes, we pull away and hold each other's faces. I wipe her tears with my thumbs and smile through the tears. "I love you, little one. I am so glad you are safe. You have to tell me everything that has happened since I've seen you, and I will tell you what I remember."

I spend the next half hour listening to everything Naiyo had to go through. She had waited for days for me to come back, but when I didn't she went out searching. She had stumbled across Desert Rose, and they had helped her train and look for me. She didn't make friends for the first few years, because she was so focused on finding me. Eventually, she gave up. She slipped into the life of the guild and searched for me less and less, but she never stopped. Then seven years ago, her team had joined the guild. Naiyo said they had hit it off right away and became close friends. Desert Rose became her home.

By the end of her story, she is curled up in my lap while I hold her. I tell her how I got to Fairy Tail and all of the adventures my team faced. I told her about how I had help from Levy to figure out my seal, everything I know about Animalia, and what happened on Tenroujima. I fall into a dreamy state when I talk about Natsu and our relationship.

Her giggle makes me blush and look at her. "Momma's in love. Wait…that means he's my dad doesn't it?"

I blink at her and start laughing which she is quick to join in. It feels so good to be reconnecting with my child. I may still be in some shock about my true identity, but with my daughter at my side and my friends in Fairy Tail I know I will be just fine. "I don't know if you should tell him that. He might not be ready for a child as free as you."

We fall into a peaceful silence. Naiyo is the one to break is. "We should get back to the games. Our guilds are still competing against each other."

I chuckle and nod. "You are right, but that doesn't make us enemies. I won't go easy on you or your friends, though."

She hugs me. "I won't either, momma." I hold her close.

We separate reluctantly and make our ways to our separate balconies. I come my team and see Wendy standing with them. Down in the arena Mirajane is fighting the announcer girl from yesterday, Jenny Rearlight. I sweat drop at the pinup battle. Natsu spins around as soon as I step out. "Mayen!" He rushes over and spins me around. "I saw your fight. You were amazing. Who was that?"

I laugh at his cheerfulness. I look at him and the others once he puts me down. "That's Naiyo." They go silent with wide eyes and slack jaws.

Natsu grips my shoulders and looks at me with serious eyes. "You found her?" I nod with a smile. He grins wide and kisses me. "You found her!"

The others are happy as well. "But she's on a rival team." Gray points out.

I laugh. "Well, with Wendy back, I guess I am back on reserve, but I told her we wouldn't go easy and she said the same. I've been with her since the battle, catching up."

"I'm fired up!" Natsu shouts.

I turn to Wendy. "How are you feeling?" I am quickly filled in on what I missed. Men had broken into our infirmary while Natsu was out, and kidnapped Wendy, Carla, and Porlyusica. Natsu had saved them, but they realized that the wizards were actually after Lucy and hired by Raven Tail. My fists clench with a growl. "Raven Tail…"

A ruckus on the field brings our attention back. My eyes widen at the number of girls jumping into the field to join the battle. My brow twitches when the first master shows up and says we have to compete. "W-What?"


	54. Chapter 53: Reconnecting

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry about the wait for this chapter. The first two weeks of classes have been hectic with getting everything settled. This coming week won't be any better with my new job on campus and the first meetings of the semester with me being in four clubs. I hope you all enjoy and review!**

 **Warning: Rated M**

 ** _Chapter 53: Reconnecting_**

I blush as Master Mavis shoves a dark green bikini into my hands. I am dragged by Erza to change. I am given no chance to argue or be saved by a growling Natsu. Erza pushes me off the balcony ledge as soon as I am changed. I twist in the air to at least land on my feet. I can feel the perverted gazes of all the men in the crowd, but two seem to be burning the most. I look up and see Natsu's pupils dilating at the sight of the bikini that can barely be called such. It hardly covers anything. The thin strings threatening to snap with each movement as I wiggle nervously. My hair is tumbling down my back since I no longer have Naiyo's ribbon. All I can be thankful for is that Desert Rose is not forcing Naiyo to do this, since she is injured. I'd have to kill them otherwise.

My blush worsens when we are forced to change into school swimwear even though it is still a battle only between Mira and Jenny. The blue suit seems to be a size too small on me. My mating mark is burning pleasurably with my mate's need as his eyes only stay on me. I can feel another heated pair, but I am afraid to look or have Natsu start a fight. I only have to guess that it is Rogue.

"Next up is bikinis and thigh-high socks!"

I am back in my green bikini with green and black stripped thigh-high socks. I glance up at Natsu again and see him gripping the railing to contain himself. I suddenly feel very mischievous. I ignore the other dragon slayer's gaze as I stretch my arms over my head and stretch back, pressing my chest forward. My ears pick up the growl from Natsu.

"Next up! Cat ears!"

I drop to sit on my knees with my hands between them, facing Natsu. I lift one hand and make a pawing motion. I have black cat ears on my head and a tail. I was even given a collar with a gold bell. "Meow." I watch his nostrils flare. I tilt my head like a cat looking up at him. I bite back a giggle.

"Bondage!"

This brings a blush to my face. _I can't believe Naiyo is going to see this! Curse you Master Mavis!_ I reequip a whip into my hands, pulling it tight. Black leather boots reach up to my thighs. Black spandex cling to my ass and thighs. A cropped leather, sleeveless vest is half zipped to show cleavage. I still have the cat collar on, but it has a green leather leash dangling to the ground. I feel oddly aroused in this outfit, imagining tying up my fiery dragon. I meet his eyes and lick my lips. My thoughts are interrupted.

"Next is 'wedding dress'. You must prepare a partner." _From kinky to innocent, seriously?!_

The balcony is empty as the men are dressed in different tuxedoes. Lucy helps to tie the soft cream ribbons of my dress. The sweetheart neckline is decorated in small sparkling rhinestones. The corseted top is formed against my curves in horizontal strips. The color is an off white, much like a cream, which is suitable since I am not a virgin bride to my groom. The ball gown skirt is a diagonal pattern of rosettes and ruffles. (Read: This is the dress she is wearing. I can try and describe it all I want, but this is what it really looks like. It's the morilee website with /bridals/bridal/1965 after the .com) My hair is pulled into a loose style at the nape of my neck to show off my smooth pale skin. There is a simple veil pinned in my hair. A simple string of black pearls drapes over my collar bone to match my black bracelet.

Lucy, Wendy, Erza, and I walk back into the arena together. I smile at the cuteness of the sky dragon slayer, and how she looks more like a flower girl than bride. Everyone is paired up quickly. I keep an eye out for the only man I am willing to partner with. Huffing when I don't spot him, I flick my veil over my face to hide the disappointment. _Maybe he doesn't want to see me in a wedding dress._

"Mayen." A breathless gasp of my name makes me turn around. My pink haired mate is staring wide eyed at my gown. I can't read the look in his green eyes. He is in a tux of the same color as my gown. His signature scarf still around his neck. I blush while walking up to a formally dressed Natsu. My hands are taken by his larger warm ones. "You look…" I smile at his speechless state. I am suddenly pulled into his strong chest. He nuzzles the back of my ear. Natsu growls lowly in my ear. "I don't want anyone else seeing you in these outfits, kitten. You're mine." I shiver.

I glance around to try and distract myself to not do anything inappropriate. I look and see Loke with Lucy and smile. I do feel some satisfaction as Natsu ignores Lisanna. I giggle at how cute Romeo and Wendy are. With my dragon distracted with nuzzling my ear and neck, I steal a glance and see Rogue watching. _What is with him?_ Natsu lifts the veil over my hand and kisses me softly. "Mine." I smile and kiss back lightly.

"Go, Mayen!" I look up at the shout and see Naiyo smiling down at me. I laugh and wave at her. Natsu grabs my hip and waves enthusiastically with me with a grin.

"The wedding showdown is over! Let's get back to the swimsuit showdown!"

I cover my eyes with my hand when the old woman master of Lamia Scale jumps down in a swimsuit. I feel Natsu hide his face in my shoulder. "Talk about mood killer." He mumbles, making me giggle quietly. We all go back to our rightful spots, leaving Mira and Jenny in the middle of the field. Natsu keeps an arm around my waist the entire trip up to the balcony. The only reason I am allowed there is because I am the reserve. There is wager made, that the loser appears naked in the Sorcerer Weekly. The theme is battle form, and Mira turns into one I've never seen.

"That is her Siri form. From what I know, it's her strongest Satan Soul." Erza explains when Lucy asks. Mirajane is quick to strike and take out Jenny to win the round with the original rules.

"That's like the old Mira! Awesome!" Natsu cheers.

"I thought this was supposed to be a pinup model battle…" Gray mumbles.

I smirk. "It was a pinup model battle."

Erza sees where I am going and continues for me. "I don't think there was any 'no punching' rule."

Being forced into their battle at the beginning, I had forgotten that I must have missed another one with how long I was with Naiyo. "What fight did I miss?"

Lucy taps her chin. "It was Quatro Cerberus versus Animalia. I don't remember their names, but Animalia won with ease. It was kinda scary." She shivers. I glance over at the Animalia balcony and see them staring indifferently at the arena.

"Alright, the second day of the Grand Magic Games reaches its final match at last! Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel versus Sabertooth's Yukino Agria! We've got another battle of the beauties!"

The girl from Sabertooth stops in the center of the arena with the other wizard. _She reminds me of what Angel looked like during Nirvana._

"Sabertooth…" Gray leans forward.

"Watch closely." Erza speaks to all of us. "This is the guild we have to overcome." We watch in surprise at Yukino makes the wager of life for the battle.

"Your lives…?" The pinkette beside me leans on the stone railing with one arm, the other around my waist.

"This is getting vicious." Gray comments from the other side of Natsu.

Lucy gasps. "Even though that's not something you bet on…"

My eyes narrow at the battlefield. With Wendy feeling better, I don't need to watch the fight, necessarily. I spare a glance at Naiyo and then Animalia. I tense up. "I'm going to take a shower. I didn't get the chance after my fight and that modeling." The others give me a curious look but nod in understanding before returning their attention to the fight.

Natsu's grip on my hip tightens. I shiver when his hot breath caresses my ear. "Need me to wash your back, kitten."

My eyes drop to half-mast at the tempting proposition. I can just imagine the feel of his wet skin against mine as he pushes me against the cold tiles of the locker room showers. The thrill of possibly being walked in on making it more alluring of an idea. I shake my head clear of naughty thoughts. My reply is soft, breathless, and laced with hidden arousal. "You need to watch the Sabertooth fight."

I bite my lip to stop a gasp when his nose presses against the back of my ear as he takes a deep breath. His voice is low and rough. "Your scent says otherwise."

"N-Natsu." My cheeks are red and voice soft, so the others don't hear us. "Not this time, please." I would love to take him up on the offer, but I need to sneak around more. He grunts in displeasure but lets me go. I brush my lips against his cheek in thanks and make my way to our locker room. For what I'm planning, I need to not smell like sweat.

I scrub myself clean, purring as I wash my scalp. Digging through my locker, I find a tight black t-shirt and tights. I pull on the fresh change of clothes and sit on a bench. _What am I even hoping to find?_ I rest my head in my hands. A picture of Naiyo as a child and an adult appear in my head. A growl rumbles in my throat. _It's to keep my daughter safe._ My green eyes glow through my fingers as I sink into my shadow.

I conceal myself in the shadows of the Animalia balcony. I can see the ensuing battle has escalated during my absence between the bodies of my enemy. Kagura is using gravity magic to subdue Yukino's two celestial spirits.

"Neh, Noroi, wanna bet on who's gonna win?" The large man, called Iwa, taunts the shortest member without taking his eyes off the fight.

"Only imbeciles would wager." The small male's voice is unemotional.

"Kemono bet against that mutt." A soft spoken girl speaks up.

The beast of a man scoffs crossing his arms over his chest. "At least my wager will further the Master's plans, unlike Iwa's useless want." His voice is a low rumble like a vocal earthquake. _Plan?_

The arena darken as a large serpent appears with Yukino's cry of the name Ophiuchus. The match ends quickly after that when Kagura takes out the spirit and the girl without unsheathing her sword. "The winner is Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel!" The crowd roars while the announcer sounds incredulous. "It's unbelievable, but Sabertooth got zero points on the second day! Thus ends the second day of the Grand Magic Games!"

 **1** **st** **Raven Tail 37P**

 **2** **nd** **Animalia 36P**

 **3** **rd** **Sabertooth 20P**

 **4** **th** **Lamia Scale 20P**

 **5** **th** **Mermaid Heel 19P**

 **6** **th** **Blue Pegasus 18P**

 **7** **th** **Desert Rose 15P**

 **8** **th** **Cuatro Cerberus 12P**

 **9** **th** **Fairy Tail B 12P**

 **10** **th** **Fairy Tail A 12P**

I clench my jaw from not learning anything new. I sink back into the shadows to go back to my team before Animalia can leave. I slip up beside my mate who slides his arm around my waist.

"You missed an epic battle!" His eyes are wide and full of excitement.

I laugh and scratch the back of my head. "The water felt really good." His eyes darken at the images I no doubt put in his mind. That quickie in the bar closet wasn't enough to satisfy this sexual beast. I quickly turn my attention to the others as we leave the arena as to not tempt the dragon at my side. "The Animalia fight…" My team turns their heads to me. "…was there a wager? That seemed to be the theme today even though Naiyo and I didn't."

Erza looks thoughtful for a second before speaking. "They simply wagered a favor. The loser owes the winner a wager no matter what it is."

 _A favor? Something to further their plan. What could it be?_ My eyes narrow in thought while I chew on my lower lip.

"I told you not to do that." A voice in my ear makes me gasp. Natsu's eyes are narrow slits of arousal as he looks at me heatedly. He pulls me by the hip towards our inn while the others head to the pub for another celebration.

"Natsu?" I swallow. I know what he is planning, but the others could stop by at any point.

His voice is rough with lust. "They won't leave the bar till late. We have plenty of time to _enjoy_ ourselves." His green eyes run over my form as he emphasizes his meaning. Heat pools between my thighs at the promise in his lustful gaze.

We barely make it into our room when he pushes me against the door and devours my lips. I tangle my fingers in his soft pink hair, moaning as his thumbs dig into my hips pleasurably. His tongue tangles with mine as he dominates the kiss. A wandering hand slips under my shirt and caresses my stomach as it starts making its way up to cup my breast. I arch into his hold with a low moan, breaking the kiss. Hot lips move to leave kisses and bites along my neck and shoulders. I scrape my nails along his scalp, getting a pleasured growl from my dragon.

I untangle my fingers from the soft locks to push on the dragon slayer's hard chest. Giggling softly at the aggravated growl, I guide the pinkette backwards from the door towards a bed. With a harsh shove, Natsu falls back onto the bed with a bounce and a grunt. Lust filled green dragon eyes follow my hands as I unclasp my cloak and set it to the side. He props himself up on his elbows to better watch me. I tease the bottom of my tank top while swaying my hips to music only I can hear. The smooth material glides up and reveals more of my pale skin with each roll of my hips. The shirt is thrown to the side. My heart beat thunders in my chest at the ravenous look on my mate. His baggy pants aren't able to hide the hard length trying to escape.

I bite my bottom lip as I run my thumbs along the brim of my tights. A threatening growl from my audience reminds me about his weakness to my habit. A spike of heat shoots through my loins. I tease him more by dipping my fingers in the band and shimmying them down just enough to reveal my hip bones. The scent of arousal grows heavier around us as his breathing picks up. I run my hands along my inner thighs on the outside of my pants. I squat down as I push my knees out keeping eye contact as I nibble on my lower lip. "Mayen." His eyes are alight with fire as he gives a warning growl of impatience. I giggle sexily, deciding to stop teasing my mate. I want this as bad as he does anyway. I kick off my boots and strip of my tights to leave me in a matching set of purple lace lingerie.

I straddle my mate's lap and unwrap his scarf, folding it and carefully placing it to the side. Teasing finger tips trace his pectorals and abs with light touches before pushing off his open vest. I moan at the expanse of hot, smooth, tan skin that is all mine. My lips copy the paths my fingers had taken, dragging groans and growls out of Natsu.

His pink head falls back at the pleasure from those rose petal lips on his skin. She always sends a rush of arousal through his veins that feels like lava. Only she has been able to make him feel hot like no fire can. Sharp nails slide against his flesh leaving pink scratches in their wake and making his cock harden all the more. Natsu struggles to open his eyes when there is a tug on his pants. Lifting his hips is all the help he can offer. After his mate's small strip tease, all of his blood settled in his dick, and he can't focus on anything but taking the beautiful woman between his legs. A sigh of relief passes through his lips when his aching length meets the cool air of the room.

"Uuuuuu~gn…Mayen!" Natsu's head falls back as his eyes roll up when his cock is engulfed in the wet heat of Mayen's mouth. He buries a hand in her hair roughly, pushing her to take more. His breathing picks up as her slightly rough tongue bathes his cock with licks. He loves the feel of that wet appendage against any part of him. He doesn't know why her tongue is rough like a cat. _My kitten._ He growls in his head as he watches the head of black-green hair bobbing in his lap. A hand comes up to paw and massage at his sack causing a loud groan to tear from his throat as Mayen tries to deep throat the impressive length. The dragon slayer loses some of his control and starts to thrust into his mate's willing mouth and throat.

Mayen is able to keep herself from gagging by relaxing her throat and accepting the hot length fucking her face. She rubs her thighs together for some relief as she kneels in front of her mate. His masculine scent of arousal mixed with his natural fire and cinnamon makes her clit throb in her panties as she get wetter. She loves the heaviness of his length on her tongue. She opens her cat like eyes to look up as much as she can with the hand in her hair and the hips thrusting up into her mouth. She moans at the sight of Natsu. His head thrown back and flushed from arousal. Mouth open as he pants and groans. Her nipples are hard against the fabric of her bra.

Natsu gives a loud groan from the vibration in Mayen's throat. He cracks an eye open to see large emerald orbs staring back at him. The scent of her arousal and green apples hits him full force. It is too much for him, and he roars lowly as he cums down his lover's throat. Mayen sucks eagerly at the treat given to her. It is a bit salty, but she manages to swallow it all giving a final few licks as she pulls away. Natsu collapses onto his back as Mayen crawls on top of him with the look of a cat that has gotten its milk. A heavy kiss is shared between them. The cat devil moans as warm hands cup her bottom with a squeeze.

The feel of her sexy body on top of him and the sounds falling from her swollen lips stir his cock again. It starts to swell as she grinds her covered core against him. His hips buck at the wet feeling of her juices soaking through her panties. Rough eager hands tear away the rest of her clothing. Hard pearled nipples beckon to him. Who is he to deny such a tantalizing sight? He sits up with her still in his lap as he sucks on one of her glorious globes. He gropes at her ass with one hand with the other massages the twin not in his hot mouth.

Mayen keens, digging her nails into his strong shoulders. She grinds her dripping core against his hardening cock, sliding against the hot length. "Na~tsu~!" With quivering thighs, she lifts herself up enough to slide a hand between them while not disconnecting his lips from her flushed flesh. He groans, biting down on the nub in his mouth when he feels her smaller hand wrap around the base of his cock. "Ah!" Mayen arches from the pleasured pain of the bite. Natsu soothes the wound with his tongue as apology.

They moan together as the female wizard lowers herself on his hard cock. He latches onto his mating mark, sucking heavily at the skin. He cups each ass cheek in a hand, spreading them so she can settle completely on his length. The constricting velvety heat has him trying to grasp for control. He wants to let Mayen take the lead for now. He knows she has been through a lot today and needs to feel some control. He can tell something was bothering her today but trusted her to talk to him when she is ready. Natsu was finding it hard to keep his lust in check after watching her in those outfits.

She always looks incredibly sexy in bikinis but having those stocking on, for some reason, made it all the more incredible. Maybe it was the attention brought to her long muscled legs which are squeezing his legs as she starts to ride him slowly, getting use to the rhythm. He muffles his groan in her neck while leading her movements with his hands on her ass. The image of her dressed as a cat makes him thrust his hips up as she sinks down, dragging a scream from her lips. "Natsu!" He starts pushes her down when he thrusts up against her. Her claws dig into his back as she scratches up and over his shoulders like he is her scratching post. _My kitten._ They're both panting and moaning into each other's shoulders as they move together. He had seen the arousal in her green eyes during the bondage outfit, and he had gotten incredibly hard staring at his dominatrix.

"Mine." He growls deep in his chest, enjoying the shiver it sends down her spine. All the people in the arena had seen his sexy kitten dressed like that. She is his. No one is allowed to see this side of her but him. The pulse of possession and jealousy makes Natsu throw Mayen off of him and onto the bed on her stomach. He crawls over her, dragging his tongue up her spine. He growls happily, almost like a dragon's version of a purr, at the arch and moan he receives from the action. Nipping at the pale skin, he grips her hips in a bruising grip, lifting them to meet his throbbing arousal. The feral dragon slayer slams into his mate and starts a punishing pace with growls of possession falling from his lips with each thrust.

Mayen claws at the sheets under her as pleasure overwhelms her system. She can faintly hear Natsu's growls in her ear over her own moans and mewls. Sharp canines sinking into her mating mark, reclaiming her as his and his alone, sends her spiraling over the edge. Her vision goes white as she cries at the top of her lungs. She comes back from cloud nine to find herself on her back with Natsu still pounding away with a fierce, lustfull look in his eyes.

Her spasming walls had almost pushed him over as her sweet blood coated his tongue, but he needed to feel her bite to be able to finish. While she is caught up in her post-orgasmic bliss, Natsu flips her onto her back to gaze into the dazed eyes of his lover, feeling proud that he put that look on her face. Green eyes focus on his as she comes back to her senses. His balls tighten up against his body as he approaches his own climax. Natsu leans over her, completely boxing her in with his larger body, giving her an odd sense of security. He roars in surprise and pleasure when she chomps down on his neck. He tenses above her as he fills her with his molten seed.

Completely spent and drained, Natsu collapses beside Mayen and pulls her halfway on top of him. "Love you, kitten." He mumbles before falling into a content slumber with pictures of Mayen in that wedding dress dancing in his head.

I rest my weary head on the strong chest of my mate with a sated smile as I watch him sleep. "I love you, my dragon." I can feel his semen dripping down my thighs, leaving a sticky mess. I feel full, claimed, and loved.

My heart starts to ache, though, after a couple minutes once my sexual high is gone. I trace lazy figures on his chest with my finger, making sure not to wake the slumbering dragon. My eyes are downcast as I take in what happened today. _I'm a shadow devil cat. I'm not even human. Naiyo is my daughter like Natsu is Igneel's son._ I chuckle drily and softly. _I'm even the adopted sister of that illusive dragon._ I spare a glance at his peaceful expression. _Would you still love me knowing I'm not human? Would you call me a monster and break our bond? Would you be mad or disgusted that I am Igneel's sister?_

My stomach lurches at the thoughts. I cover my mouth and sink into the shadows to not disturb Natsu as I rush to the bathroom. I vomit everything in my stomach and possibly an organ or two into the toilet. I had been able to create a shadow wall on the door to keep the sounds from waking up my mate. I don't want him asking questions when I have no answers and don't know if I can tell him the truth of me. I flush away the evidence while rubbing my stomach. I have never thrown up before and find it disgusting. I take a second shower to clean up the mess from our love making and clean the foul taste from my mouth.

I step out into the team's room and smile softly at the sight of Natsu splayed out on the bed with the slightest snoring. I get a warm wet cloth and clean him up and slide a fresh pair of boxer on without waking him up. Drawing the covers over his sleeping form, I place a sweet kiss on his forehead before dressing myself in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and my cloak. I send him one last look before leaving the room.

The sun had set while we were busy, and I am certain that the rest of the guild is still at the pub partying. I walk through the almost empty streets without a clue of where I am going. The other guilds are at their respective inns or partying at the many bars in Crocus. I sigh and scratch the back of my neck trying to remember where Desert Rose is stationed. _If they're even there._ I sniff the air, trying to pick up Naiyo's scent.

It takes me a long half hour of searching before I catch her trail. I can smell her team with her as they make their way to the inn which is where I find myself at. Naiyo's is the scent I can pick up behind the door to her team's room. _They must have left to party._ The door to the room is thrown open before I even get the chance to knock. I blink at the surprised, yet happy, gold eyes staring up at me. "Momma?"

I relax at her voice and smile. "Hello, little one, can I come in?"

She steps back suddenly with an embarrassed blush. "Of course, momma, why couldn't you?"

I chuckle at her cuteness as I step into the room similar to my own. I quickly sniff out which bed is hers and take a seat on it. "It's been fourteen years, Naiyo. I don't want to assume that things will be the same between us."

She sits down beside me, crossing her legs. "I may be all grown up now, but you're still my momma, and I your little one."

I smile at her and cup her cheek. "I've missed you, little one."

She smiles back at me, leaning into my hand, but it is quick to disappear as she looks in my eyes. "What's wrong, momma?"

"Sharp as ever." I sigh and fall back on the bed, staring up at the pale ceiling with my cloak fanned out around me. "Before our match, I was a human, searching for her sister and had just gotten my magic back while still working on my memories. Then I find out that I am not even close to human. I am a shadow devil cat with a daughter and still struggling with my memories."

Naiyo leans into my line of sight with an understanding smile. "That is quite the change. I thought when I found you that I would be met with my cat of a mother and smothered in shadow fur. I was definitely shocked to see you fighting for a human guild of wizards when you use to complain how much you hated humans but me. I think those wizards that kept attacking us were to blame for that right?"

I chuckle and nod. "Animalia, and they are planning something again. While searching for you, I ran into them and found that they are looking for us again."

Her brow furrows. "Why?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I can't remember why they did in the first place, fourteen years ago." I connect my green eyes with her gold ones. I give her a stern look. "I want you to be careful around them. The only reason they want you is to lure me, so don't do anything stupid. It's me they are after."

Her eyes widen. "Momma…"

I push the hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I don't want to lose you again, little one."

Her eyes narrow harshly, surprising me as she hisses. "You want me to hide again while you go and fight them?!" I open my mouth to retort. "No! Look at what happened the last time you tried that! I lost you for fourteen years. You're not even at full power now, and you want to fight them! I'll lose you again, and who knows if you'll live this time!" I look at her with sad eyes at tears pool in her gold orbs. I sit up. "I refuse to lose you, momma! I will fight with you this time! They keep coming for _our_ family. I don't care about their reasons. I won't hide. I am no longer a kid! I can fight now!" She breaks down into sobs.

I pull her onto my lap, letting her cry into my chest. I pet her hair, rocking her back and forth. My voice is a soft, soothing whisper. "I'm sorry, little one. I know you can fight. I learned that first hand. I'm just afraid." She sniffles and looks up at me through her bangs. "Yes, afraid. I don't want to lose another love one. I lost my first mate and my brother. I lost you for fourteen years. I might lose Natsu when he finds out who I really am. I don't want to be alone again, Naiyo. I would rather die."

She sits up on my lap, wiping away her tears. "Why would you lose Natsu?"

I sigh and look down. "He thinks I'm a human and you are my sister. He fell in love with me while I was as human as I could get. How could he love me as I truly am?"

"Doesn't that mean he fell in love with you for you?" She tilts her head like a cat. I chuckle to myself at the cat like habits she picked up from me. "He fell for your personality, for your heart, not what you are. He's a dragon slayer. He should know that magic creatures are more than they seem."

"Even if by a miracle he loves me for me, I am a devil, and he is a human. I'll outlive him and lose him that way." My claws curls into fists.

My eyes widen as I stare at the wall opposite Naiyo's bed. My cheek is stinging. Without moving my head, I glance at my daughter on my lap. Her eyes are hard, and her hand is still raised from slapping me. "Stop it! This is not like you, Mayen!" I turn my head towards her slowly, stunned to silence. "You taught me to live to my fullest and regret nothing, yet here you are regretting everything and stopping yourself from living!"

I brush my fingers against the stinging flesh of my cheek, silently wincing at the feeling. I look down in shame. _She's right._ I am stopping myself from living because of fear. I am regretting not letting myself live because of my goddamn fear of losing those I love. They are all strong enough to handle themselves, and I am strong too. "You're right, Naiyo." Her eyes soften at my admission. "My fear is holding me back. Thank you for making me realize it." I chuckle and look at her. "You really have grown, little one. I am supposed to be giving _you_ advice."

She laughs on my lap. "You raised me well enough that I don't need advice, yet." My heart swells with pride. "Will you tell Natsu, or should I say papa?"

I join in on her laugh. She had made the same father comment in the infirmary, and it's still strikes me as funny. "I am still getting use to not being human, but I am feeling more natural with my movements and instincts."

I gasp and blush when she pokes at my scabbed over mating mark. "Instincts indeed."

"Naiyo?!" I look at her incredibly embarrassed at her perverted smirk.

"Oh, come on, momma, I'm twenty-one. I know what sex is." She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

I level her with a glare. "Who?"

She blinks at the question before realization clicks and she blushes. "I'm still a virgin! I just know what sex is!" She waves her hands in front of her frantically.

I can tell she is being truthful though. I nod with a satisfied snort. "Good, my baby doesn't need a mate, yet."

"Momma!"


	55. Chapter 54: Happy Surprise?

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's taken so long to update guys. School took up a lot of my attention, especially with trying to apply to grad schools. I tried to make this a longer chapter and full of info to make up for it and hopefully I'll get more chances to work on the story. Let me know what y'all think of the surprise. Please review. Thanks all of you and enjoy.**

 ** _Chapter 54: Happy Surprise?_**

Naiyo and I spend time reconnecting, but it starts getting late. We talk about her team meeting mine sometime during the games and meeting each other's guilds afterwards. I leave her with a kiss on the forehead. I make my way back to my team's inn. No doubt Natsu is worrying about me if he has woken up. I stop a few yards from the door to our inn. There is a small white haired woman standing outside. At first glance, I think it is Lisanna, but she is shorter than that Fairy Tail wizard. As I get closer, I realize that it is the Celestial Wizard from Sabertooth, and large piece of luggage is beside her. "Yukino?" She jumps in surprise and spins towards me. "What does Sabertooth want with Fairy Tail at this hour?" I narrow my eyes suspiciously.

Her eyes widen. "No!" The child's voice softens with nerves. "I came here for personal reasons. I am looking for Lucy. You're the Dark Fairy, right? You're on the Fairy Tail A team. Can I see her?"

I eye the young woman in front of me. She is dressed in casual clothes and nothing about her stance or aura is threatening. I sniff the air. The scent of my team is faint, proving that they have not come back yet from earlier. Natsu's scent is the freshest. He must have left to join the party, thinking that's where I went. "She's not here right now." Her shoulders sag. I sigh. "You can come up to our room and wait for her."

Her head snaps up. "R-really?"

I smile softly. "Of course, it would be rude to make you stay out here. Plus, from your match today, you are probably low on magic, so I have no worry about beating you if you are lying." I laugh at the sweat drop that forms on her brow. I lead her up to our room. I was right that Natsu had left. I offer her a seat and a drink to make her more comfortable. I unclasp my cloak and lay it across my bed. I blush lightly and smile at the memories of what had happen in it a few hours ago. I swipe up an apple, feeling hungry all of the sudden, and take a seat across from Yukino with my Scarlet Shadow resting against the back of chair.

"U-um, if you don't mind me asking, are you a slayer?" I raise an eyebrow at the soft question coming from over her cup as she takes a drink. "I-I mean, I saw your fight with that girl from Desert Rose, and you both ate shadows. I've only heard of slayers eating their elements, and I've only seen Rogue and Sting actually eat something that is not food."

I take a loud bite out of my apple, enjoying the sweet sour taste tingling my tongue. "I am not going to tell someone on another team my secrets. I do not care what your reasons are for being here, but you will not get any information out of me." She nods, and we fall into an awkward silence. She is about to say something else when a mixture of scents blows in through the window. "They're back."

The door slams open with a grinning Natsu. "Kitten!" He stops at the sight of Yukino. Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla are standing behind him. "What is Sabertooth doin' here?" He takes a threatening step forward.

Before I can speak, Yukino jumps up from her seat and gives them a shallow bow in greeting. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I came to speak with Lucy."

I let Lucy take my seat as I stand behind her with Natsu and Wendy flanking me. Happy and Carla stand on the small table between Lucy and the now sitting Yukino. Lucy leans forward. "You came to see me?"

"Yes." Yukino places her hands in her lap. "I'm here on very important business with you, Lucy."

"What does Saber want?" Natsu cuts to the quick with his arms crossed.

"Natsu, let's at least listen to her." Wendy tries to calm the tense dragon slayer.

"I know I have a lot of nerve approaching you…" She leans forward and places two gold Zodiac keys on the table. "…but here. The Key of the Fish and the Key of the Scales. I would like you to take them, Lucy."

We are all taken aback, but it is Lucy who breaks the silence. "But…I can't accept them!"

"I made my decision on the first day, after seeing you…" Yukino stares at Lucy with determination with a hint of sadness in her brown eyes. "To give you these keys after the tournament was over…"

"The tournament isn't over." I rest my forearms on the back of Lucy's chair.

She looks down at the table. "My tournament is." She looks back up at us. "I believe Minerva is going to take my place. Then the team will be made up of the five strongest wizards who changed Sabertooth."

"Then you weren't one of them…" Carla points out blankly.

"I was still a newbie." She looks down again. "They only appointed me to be on the team because Minerva was out on a job."

Wendy steps to stand beside Lucy. "But why give them away? Those Celestial Spirits are precious to you, aren't they?"

"All the more reason for me to entrust them to Lucy, a far better Celestial Spirit Wizard than me." She looks back and forth between Wendy and Lucy. "And the Celestial Spirits will be happier this way."

The blonde waves her hands in front of her. "I'm flattered that you thought of me…but I just can't…"

"You've already collected ten of the 12 keys to the Zodiac Gates." Yukino points out. "With the addition of these two…you'll have all 12 keys. The gate that will change the world will open."

"The gate that will change the world?" Lucy gasps.

I tilt my head in curiosity. Natsu speaks up again. "What the hell is that?"

"Can you see anything, Carla?" Wendy looks down at the little white cat.

"It's not like I can see visions whenever I want to…" She shrugs.

"It's just an ancient legend." Yukino tries to clarify. "I don't know what it means either. You may already notices this, but in the past few years there's been a large drop in Celestial Spirit Wizards. And with the recent Zentopia affair, we may be the last Celestial Spirit Wizards. The Celestial Spirits love you and you love them. You should possess the 12 keys and walk hand-in-hand with the Spirits."

There is a tense silence as we take in the information. I blink away my blurry vision as a sudden rush of fatigue takes over my body. I lean heavily against the chair with my arms, trying to hide my drowsiness.

"I just can't accept them." Lucy admits. Yukino looks up in surprise. "Celestial Spirit Magic is all about bonds and trust. You can't switch owners as easily as that."

Yukino tilts her head so her eyes are shadowed by her bangs. "It wasn't…an easy decision…" She stands up. "Never mind. I thought you would say that. Eventually, when the time is right, I'm sure you'll have all 12 keys." The two Celestial Spirit Wizards share a smile. "I hope we can meet again."

Yukino leaves soon after. I can see the gears turning in Natsu's head. I push my fatigue to the back of my mind and smile at the pinkette, letting him know that I will join him in his quest. He, Happy, and I leave while the other three get ready for bed.

We are quick to catch up to the girl. Natsu scratches the back of his head, while I smile sheepishly beside him with Happy flying beside us. "Um, sorry about before."

Natsu chuckles. "You're not a bad person after all!"

Happy lands in front of us. "See, Natsu and Mayen here assumed you were a bad guy just because you're with Sabertooth!"

Natsu huffs at the cat. "And that's why I'm here apologizin'!"

"Apologizing?" Yukino speaks softly in surprise and confusion.

Natsu puts his hands on his waist and smiles. "My bad!"

I giggle at the bad apology. "I'm sorry, too, Yukino. Can you forgive us?"

"You ran after me just for that…?" She shadows her eyes again with her hair.

"You looked really down, so I thought maybe I put you in a bad mood…" Natsu scratches his cheek.

"You didn't. I'm sorry." Her voice is so soft, I almost didn't catch her apology.

"What do you have to be sorry for, Yukino?" I pop out a hip and tilt my head. My eyes widen as she starts to tremble and cry.

"And cryin' makes me feel even worse!" Natsu shouts in surprise.

I roll my eyes at the two clueless males. I step forward to the young woman, feeling my maternal instincts coming out. "It's alright, Yukino." I catch when her knees give out, letting her cry in my chest.

"I can't hold back anymore…" She sobs, clutching at my cloak. "No one's ever been nice to me like this before…" I look down in surprise and sadness at the head of white. I glance over at Natsu. "I always wanted to be a member of Sabertooth. And I finally got in last year…" I rub her back as her shoulders shake. "…but now they won't let me go back. I lost just one time…" My breath catches. "…and they kicked me out. I was humiliated in front of everyone…" My grip on her tightens. "…and made to erase my guild mark with my own power. It was so frustrating and embarrassing…My pride and memories were destroyed right there and then! But even so, now I don't have anywhere to go!"

I send Natsu a desperate look. His eyes are shadowed, and he is gritting his teeth in a snarl. "Sorry, but I don't know how it goes in other guilds."

"Natsu!" I gasp at the cold response.

"Right. I'm sorry…" Yukino sobs against me. "It just all came out…"

"I'm from another guild, but as a fellow wizard, I understand." Natsu clenches his fists. "Bein' humiliated, havin' to erase your insignia, it's gotta be frustrating." My eyes widen at the fire and hatred in his eyes. "A guild that makes its family members cry ain't no guild at all!" I smile softly and feel my heart melt.

Yukino stops crying and looks up at both of us. Natsu's face is set in determination while I smile down at the child. I wipe away her tears with my thumbs. "A guild is a family. And you take care of family, neh?" Her cheeks heat up as she looks up at me. I am hit with another wave of exhaustion. This time I can't fight back a yawn which I hide with my hand.

Natsu comes up behind me, placing a hand on my waist. "Get her a place to stay, and get some rest, kitten. I'll handle this."

I smile and shake my head. "Not without me, you're not." I look down at a confused and wide eyed Yukino. "I actually have a separate room that I haven't been using. I had forgotten about it till now. You can stay there, Yukino."

"R-Really?!" Her eyes couldn't possibly get wider.

I nod. "You go and get some sleep. You've had a rough day." She smiles and nods. She starts to make her way back to the inn, when I call out to her. "Yukino!" She turns around. I smile at the child. "I am not a slayer." Her eyes widen again.

Natsu and I go to the inn where Sabertooth is staying. Happy went with Yukino to make sure she got there alright. "Are you sure, Mayen? You seem really tired." Natsu wraps an arm around my waist.

I smile and kiss his cheek. "I don't care if I am tired. What they did to her is wrong. I want the satisfaction of helping making them pay." I growl. He growls in agreement, nuzzling my ear.

We come to the door of their inn. I use my magic to slip us inside unnoticed. We get to the second floor when my pinkette lets loose. He throws members this way and that with his bursts of fire. "Where's…" His punch sends another man flying. "…your master?!" He sends a knee into another's stomach.

I grab my halberd and spin it, taking out several members. "Where is he?!" I shout at the stunned members as Natsu steams beside me.

A large old man steps forward with the guild mark between his eyebrows. "You have business with me, kids?"

"Are you the master here?" Natsu takes a wide footed stance. My Scarlet Shadow is in my hand with it resting on the ground. I glare across the members. My gaze landing on the stunned dragon slayers. My eyes narrow at the red eyed slayer. "I hear you kicked someone out for losin' once? That gets me all fired up! In that case," He flares up a fist and hits it on his palm, "if you lose to me, you're outta this guild!"

The master raises an eyebrow. "Are you serious, kid?"

"Anybody who doesn't think of their comrades as friends is on my list!" Natsu tenses beside me. I keep a sharp eye on the members of Sabertooth to make sure they don't try anything. From the expressions on the twin's faces, I believe they know why we are here.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I suppose you've got your reasons." The uncaring tone of the large elder ignites something in both of us.

"You don't know what I'm talkin' about?!" Natsu takes a threatening step forward.

"Dobengal. Deal with him." He brushes us off.

A brown haired man appears beside him. "Yes, sir."

Before Natsu can react, I hold my halberd out in front of him. I see him look towards me from the corner of my eye. I don't take my eyes off of the ninja. "Let me handle this impudent fry." I can feel my rage bubbling below the surface. The image of Yukino's tears dragging the feeling of a protective mother out from the past. "You're here for the master, don't waste your fire."

I charge towards my opponent as he comes at me. Spinning my Scarlet shadow, he jumps up to dodge. He thrusts out a hand sending a beam of rainbow colored magic at me. I spin gracefully on my toes around the attack. I push off the ground and send a kick at his head which he dodges by flipping away and landing in a kneel. "I, Dobengal, am not taking part in the Grand Magic Games," He disappears and reappears behind me. I follow with my eyes without moving my completely relaxed body. "but when it comes to skill, I'm just as strong as any of the participants here." He disappears again to appear in the air ready to attack. "I'm going to show you the power of Sabertooth!" He throws colored pills at me which explode into smoke. I cover my mouth as I yawn in the smoke. It is obviously nonpoisonous. My ears pick up the sound of weapons slicing through air. The smoke is like surround me in shadow since it blocks out light. I twist and bend dodging the light magic weapons with ease. I jump out of the smoke. "You don't know who you're messing with." He lunges at me from behind.

I spin around at the last second and capture his arm by wrapping mine around it. I look him dead in the eye. "You have no idea who you are playing with." My voice is a low threatening growl. A loud snap and howl echoes in the chamber. He is sent flying pass the stunned light dragon slayer into a door where he collapses to the ground unconscious with a broken arm. "Our business is not with you."

"I don't believe it!" "Dobengal's down?!" The grunts of the guild marvel at the result of the little skirmish as Natsu moves to stand by my side. "He's one of the top ten strongest in the guild! And she didn't even break a sweat!"

Sting steps up beside the guild's master. "Master, let me…"

"Don't do a thing." The hold man turns his head towards the slayer and tenses his arm. Natsu takes off towards him with a flaming fist. I stand back and watch to keep intervention to a minimum. "Kids, there aren't any like you in my guild. Amusing." He looking at me past Natsu, but he is talking about both of us. He blocks Natsu punch with one forearm. The master seems unaffected which is impressive. "Is that all…" He sends out a pulse of magic which sends Natsu backwards and me sliding back on my feet. "…you've got?!" Natsu recovers quickly by sending a punch through his defenses to his rib powered with fire. He doesn't give the old man a chance to react by sending a barrage of attacks.

He sends a finishing attack with lightning imbedded in his fire. "Firing Hammer…of the Lightning Flame Dragon!" My eyes narrow as the cloud of dust from his attack clears to reveal a slender black haired woman between him and the master where she had dispelled his magic.

"Minerva!" The master sounds surprised and aggravated. _This is who is replacing Yukino in the games?_

"Shall we end this evening entertainment here?" She waves a gloved hand in the air.

"Minerva, I didn't ask you to step in…" The master looks straight ahead.

Minerva bows her head slightly. "Of course, if this had continued, you would have won, Father."

"Father?" Natsu takes a less offensive stance.

"However, the world cares about appearances." She stands up straight. "Even though these two came here and attacked you, if the master of Sabertooth annihilated a participant in the Grand Magic Games, it would cause difficulty for all of us."

My green eyes narrow as I glare into her dull green ones. "You wrongly suppose that he would win."

Natsu growls beside me. "Yeah, I'll tell ya one thing…if anybody's getting' wiped out, it's him!"

"My father has somewhat warmed to this battle," she places a hand on her hip, "but cannot back down in front of his subordinates. What do you think? Will you allow us to save face?" My eyes open fractionally as she summons a tied up Happy into her arms. "If you do, I'll return this kitten to you unharmed."

"Happy!" We both take a step forward.

The blue cat cries. "I'm sorry, Natsu, Mayen!"

"Damnit!" Natsu tenses beside me, shaking in rage.

"You've incapacitated several of our people, but we're willing to overlook this incident." She brings her face close to Happy's. "In exchange, I'm asking you to behave in a mature fashion. Natsu clenches his fists and looks down and to the side. My eyes narrow into slits. She drops Happy letting the ropes unravel.

The cat runs towards us. "Natsu!" My dragon slayer crouches down to embrace his friend that is like a son to him. "I'm sorry! They caught me at the entrance!" I crouch down beside them and place a gentle hand on his head as Natsu comforts him. He looks at me with teary eyes and mumbles in a soft enough voice for only us to hear. "Yukino was inside before she got me." My shoulders relax at the news. Who knows what she would have done to the child.

We stand up together with Happy in Natsu's arm. We are facing away from Sabertooth. Natsu has a soft smile on lips. "Let's go." We walk towards the destroyed door from Natsu's earlier rage before stopping when we hear Minerva talk about settling things at the games. "We ain't gonna lose to the likes of you. In fact, you won't be able to keep up with us." We turn our head towards the guild. I swipe my sharp eyes over the stunned wizards. "If you call yourself a guild, take care of your comrades. That's all I wanted to say." We leave without another word with the feeling of eyes boring into our backs.

We got back to our room to be bombarded by our roommates. My fatigue is coming back at me hard. While Natsu retells what happened, I change for bed. "You fought Sabertooth?!" Lucy's voice comes through the bathroom door. I chuckle tiredly and pull on my pajamas. My stomach growls, but I ignore my hunger since it's late.

"Actually, I wanted to mix it up with 'em even more…" Natsu scoots to the edge of the bed, so I can crawl in behind him with a yawn. "Too bad it ended right as I was getting' fired up." I hear Happy apologize again for being caught, but I slip into a heavy sleep before I hear the rest.

I wake up in the morning half lying across Natsu with Happy sleeping on my back. I nuzzle the pinkette's chin, giggling softly at the small pleased rumble in his throat. My stomach growls loudly, waking the cat on my back enough for him to roll off and fall back asleep. I shake my head and slowly remove myself from the bed and make my way to the small kitchenette. I search through the cabinets, for once not feeling like an apple for breakfast. I grab and make some oatmeal and add a dash of red pepper, chowing down before the others wake up.

The others start to wake up. Natsu presses a sleepy kiss to my temple as he walks to the bathroom. Everyone gets ready for the day. Once Natsu and Gray are awake enough, they start to get excited and rowdy about challenging Sabertooth. I rub my stomach as it starts to act up. _Am I getting sick?_ I quickly make my way to the bathroom unnoticed as the others leave the room. I throw up the oatmeal I had for breakfast. I get rid of the evidence and brush my teeth before joining the others before they notice I am gone.

"We're at the halfway point in the Grand Magic Games." The announcer starts as we make it to our balcony. "The beginning of the third day! Our guest today is Lahar, from the Magic Council."

I relax at the team's balcony since I am the replacement member if something happens again. I look around at the other balconies and wave at Naiyo. I do send a glare at the Sabertooth and Animalia balconies. Minerva smirks in my direction, but I just harden my gaze.

"I'm going to announce the competition for this, the third day of the Games!" The excited crowd roars. "The name of the event…is Pandemonium!" _Demons?_ I chuckle in my head. "There will be one participant from each guild. Please choose your representative!"

"I'll do it!" Natsu raises his fists. "I gotta continue what I started last night!"

"You don't get to decide all by yourself!" Gray shouts back.

Lucy actually steps forward. "If it's a revenge match, I wanna do it, too!"

"No." Erza shoots them all down. "I'll go." The Titania turns towards the rest of us. "You going out there may only make things more complicated." She starts to make her way to the arena. I have to hold back Natsu.

"From Mermaid Heel, it looks like Millianna is taking the field!" A brown haired cat looking girl shows up on the screens. I look at Natsu, Gray, and Lucy as they recognize her. Pictures of each participant appears in the air. "All of the participants have been selected!" It looks like Olga from Sabertooth, Jura from Lamia Scale, Hibiki from Pegasus, Obra from Raven Tail, Amili from Desert Rose, Iwa from Animalia, Novali from Quatro Puppy, and Cana. A large black magic circle appears in the sky. A gigantic upside down spooky mansion appears. The darkness to it has a certain appeal that I was next expecting to like. _I guess that's the devil in me, hehe._

"Pandemonium, a temple haunted by evil monsters!" The pumpkin man mascot announces from the entrance of the castle. "There are 100 monsters inside this temple. That being said, they're actually magical manifestations that we created, so everyone can relax. There's no danger of you being attacked." The tension in the crowd from the mention of monsters disappears. "The monsters are D, C, B, A, S! Those are the five levels of battle power the monsters are divided into. This is how it breaks down. Incidentally…" He raises his hands. "…if you're curious about just how strong the D-class monsters are…" A live feed appears showing a white monster walking through a room in the castle. It tears through a column and roars. "Ones like these and ones even stronger, 100 of them wandering around the temple…That's Pandemonium!"

"Erza has this one in the bag." I smile brightly and lean against the stone railing of the balcony.

"Are you not afraid of those things, May?!" Lucy looks at my relaxed demeanor in surprise.

I blink at her and smile. "One, I'm not the one fighting them. Two, Erza won't be taken out by simple monsters. Three, I've seen real monsters, Lulu. These things are nothing. They are actually cute in a weird way." They look at me like I'm insane.

"Please note that as the class of the monsters goes up, their fighting strength increases exponentially." The pumpkin thing starts to explain again. The S-class monster is so strong that there's no guarantee even one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints can defeat it. In order, each of you will choose the number of monsters to battle. It's called your 'right of challenge'. For example, if you choose three monsters, three of them will appear insider the temple. The person who chooses them enters the temple alone. If the player successfully destroys them, he or she gets three points. The next player then hast the right to challenge up to 97 of the remaining monsters. And do on and so on, until there are zero monsters left! Alternatively, if everyone runs out of magic power, the game is over at that point. Assessing the situation when your turn comes around becomes important!" I wince and rub my stomach as it starts to act up again. "However, as I mentioned before, the monsters are ranked. Whether the player uses their right to challenge one or five, the monsters appear randomly. Irrespective of the monster's rank, you'll one point for each monster you destroy. Once you enter the temple, you can't exit until you've succeeded. If you go down, the number of points you've earned during your turn stays as is, but the number of destroys you've had that turn goes to zero, and you're out."

 _What are you going to do Erza?_ I rub my stomach.

"Are you alright, kitten?" Natsu places a warm hand on my lower back.

Before I can respond, Wendy is at my side. "Are you sick, Mayen?" The concern in her big blue eyes is cute.

I smile at both of them. "I'm fine. I probably just ate something that didn't agree with me." _I hope._ I stop the small dragon slayer from using her magic. "Don't waste your magic, Wendy. You don't know if you have to fight today or not." She looks at me unsure, but I give her a sweet smile which seems to make her feel better.

"Alright, let's decide on the order." A box appears on the mascot's hands with straws. "Please draw your lots." They take turns, and it ends up being Erza that goes first.

She walks towards the entrance. "All 100 will be my opponents! I exercise my right to challenge…100!" I start laughing, unsurprised by our Titania. Natsu and Gray join me while everyone else is in a stunned silence. The mascot tries to discourage her, but she doesn't budge.

The screens show Erza walking into the temple. "The inside is pretty big." Gray marvels.

"It's upside down, though." Lucy gasps.

"It makes me sick just looking at it." I chuckle at Natsu's response.

Erza reiterates her challenge and a lot of monsters appear and lunge at her in an attack. She reequips into her Knights Armor and uses Heaven's Wheel. She takes out a large number in the single attack. She judges quickly all of the capabilities of each level of monster in the room with her and reequips into her Black Wing Armor to take out the next batch.

One uses a fire attack. "It uses fire!" Wendy gasps.

"No worry. If the enemy is fire…" Natsu leans forward excitedly as the smoke disappears.

"She has her Flame Empress Armor!" I smile broadly, fighting back a yawn. She is in that armor, but with her Sea Empress sword. A counter is along the side of the screen to keep track of her progress. I laugh as her attacks start to break through the temple as well.

She seems to slow down a little from damage as monsters appear to replace those she destroyed. One appears and fires lightning. She moves flawlessly between her reequips and mixing her armors and weapons to be the most effective. I clap when she reaches the halfway point. She runs across an outside bridge following a little round creature and fighting the larger monsters in her way. I am smiling widely and cheering with the rest of my team for our Titania. I really enjoying the growing fear in the eyes of the other teams as Erza continues to take down one after another.

She is panting and damaged heavily by the time she is left with four monsters left- 1 S, 1 A, and 2 B.

"She hasn't defeated the S-class one yet." Wendy says from behind me worried.

"S class nothing." Natsu says confidently at my side.

Gray on his other side add his two-cents. "We know just how awesome S-class Erza is!" She takes out three of the four just leaving her with the little creature which must be the S-class.

"What?! It's so tiny!" Natsu and Gray shout in unison.

"What a cute monster!" Wendy coos.

"Why did she change her sword?" Lucy tilts her head.

"It's still S-class. Size means nothing when it comes to power. She's been keeping an eye on it the entire time." I rest my head on my hand, my eyes drooping slightly. I bite my lip to wake me up.

We all gasp at the magic power suddenly pulsing from the small creature turned giant. "Alright! Pandemonium's last monster!" The announcer's voice echoes over the silent stadium. "But somehow the battle has moved to the arena! The now super-sized S-class is bearing down on Erza!"

"Go! That giant thing is no match for you, Erza!" Natsu cheers in excitement.

"You can do it, Erza!" I cup my mouth to be louder. "Chop it to bits!" All of Fairy Tail and our friends go wild as Erza defeats the final monster and gains our team a win.

"Unbelievable! Amazingly, Erza has obliterated 100 monsters all by herself!" The stunned announcer stammers. "Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail A has scored a resounding victory! Is this the true strength of the guild that was called the most powerful seven years ago?!" The crowd cheers as the temple disappears.

I use my magic to move us five down to the arena to congratulate her. "Erza!" We all shout.

"Sorry guys…it took longer than I thought it would." She gives us a sheepish look which the boys and I laugh about. Gray puts Natsu in a head lock, but they just laugh. The crowd starts to chant the red head's name.

"Fairy Tail has been booed since day one!" The announcer narrates. "But this wild applause makes that almost hard to believe! Pandemonium has been conquered! Fairy Tail A receives ten points!"

While the game committee figures out what to do with the rest of the teams. We go back to the balcony while Erza gets bandaged up by Porylusica. She joins us shortly before the mascot comes back. The other participants are forced to use a weird machine to rank their magic, so they can distribute scores accordingly. Milliana gets a high three hundred score while Orga reaches over 3,000. I ignore the surprised reactions when Iwa steps forward.

He throws a punch from the distance which sends a shockwave of magic at the machine. My eyes widen when his score is a couple hundred above Orga's. My fists clench. Amili is next, and she cups her mouth and shouts. A blast of magic hits the machine and she reaches an impressive. 2,000. My jaw does drop when Jura hits over 8,000, but he is a Wizard Saint.

We wait with baited breath as Cana takes her turn. She strips off her white jacket to reveal a mark on her arm. She starts a chant and her magic power increases to an amazing amount. I clap and cheer as her score comes out as 9999, but I think she broke the machine so it is actually higher.

 **1st Animalia 43P**

 **2nd Raven Tail 38P**

 **3rd Lamia Scale 28P**

 **4th Sabertooth 26P**

 **5th Mermaid Heel 23P**

 **6th Fairy Tail A 22P**

 **7th Fairy Tail B 21P**

 **8th Blue Pegasus 20P**

 **9th Desert Rose 20P**

 **10th Cuatro Cerberus 15P**

They announce the first battle between Cuatro Cerberyus and Animalia. I cover my mouth as a rush of nausea hits me. "Mayen?!" Wendy is by my side looking concerned.

I breathe through my nose till it goes away. Natsu's hand is rubbing up and down my back comfortingly. "I'm fine, really."

"I really think you should go to Porlyusica since you won't let me do anything." Her blue eyes are dark with concern. I can feel it coming from the others as well.

I sigh in defeat. "Fine, I'll go see her." The small girl gives be a wide smile. I push away from the ledge and pout as I walk away not wanting to miss the competition. I stop Natsu from following me. "Stay here, the team needs you. I'm fine. I love you." I brush my lips against his.

He stares at me for a moment before nodding and kissing me back. "I love you, kitten."

I make my way down the hallway. "Excuse me, Porlyusica?" I walk into our team's infirmary.

The pink haired Edolas dragon is sitting on a stool with a book in her hand. She doesn't look up from her book. "Get out. If you're not injured, then leave. I hate humans." She turns a page.

I chuckle and sit on the edge of the bed. "Good thing I'm not human then, neh, Grandine."

Her head flies up and stares at me as her book snaps shut. "I was wondering when you would realize it." Her eyes narrow.

"I remembered recently, actually." I scratch the back of my head. "I had a seal on me that locked my memories that broke during the Tenroujima incident."

"What do you want, devil cat? I know you didn't come just to talk." She crosses her legs at the knee.

I sigh and lean back on my hands. "I feel sick. I get these bouts of fatigue that leave me almost faint. I feel hungry at the oddest time, and I've thrown up a few times now. I've never been sick in my life, and that is a long time."

She gets a knowing look in her eye and stands up. "I think I know what is going on. Stay still, brat." Porlyusica moves in front of me. I try to keep relax as she places a hand over my stomach. It glows a soft blue, much like Wendy's magic. My belly starts to feel warm, like after taking a large sip of a hot drink. Her magic fades, but the warm feeling curls into ball in the middle of my stomach. It doesn't feel like her magic or mine. "I was right." She takes a step back, so I can look up at her. "You and that fire brat made a whelp, or a kitten, or whatever you want to call it." She waves her hands towards my stomach.

 _K-Kitten?_ I slap my hand over my mouth with wide eyes. I grab the bucket handed to me by Porlyusica and proceed to vomit everything I had ate this morning. Once my stomach is empty, I fall back onto the bed and lose consciousness.

"Iggy?" A teenage me is sitting on a stone floor.

"What now, bratty cat?" Igneel is in his dragon form, curled up around the wall. He is taking up most of the cavern with his large body.

I am sitting in the clear space in the center of the room. "Have you ever thought of having a family?" I lean back on my hands to look up at his large eyes.

There's a shocked cough and sputter that sound like growls. "Family?" Igneel's voice comes out in its usual gruffness. "Why would I need a family? I have enough trouble with you, cat."

My eyes narrow at the fire dragon. "That's not what I meant!" I kick a foot out at his tail.

"I know what you meant, Mayen." His tail curls around me. "Do you plan on leaving me already for a mate?"

I look up at him wide eyed. "Of course not! You're my aniki!" I pet the scales of his tail. "I was just thinking of what I'd like in the future. I mean…Mother and Father abandoned me…I would never do that to my child." I stare at my fingers tracing patterns on his tail. "I know you are older than me, Iggy. I thought maybe you would want me to leave, so you could have a family."

The tail unwraps around me. I look up in surprise. Igneel shrinks down so a human shape. Long and slightly wild red hair frames his young handsome face. Gold dragon eyes pin me to my seat as he stalks towards me. He squats down in front of me and roughly grabs my chin. "Now listen here, cat, we are family. I don't need any more than this. If I find a mate one day, you'll still be my little sister. Understand?" Even though it is stated in rough manner, I can hear the gentleness in his voice. Tears come to my eyes as I smile up at my big brother, my savior. He smirks down at me. "If I do have a kids, I'd want a boy. I've had enough of girls because of you, brat cat."

I laugh loudly. "Well, I would want a daughter, you fire-brained idiot!"

I groan and grab my throbbing head. My other hand rests on my stomach. "You finally awake, brat." Porlyusica's rough voice makes me open my eyes and look at the unconcerned hag. She hands me a cup of water as I sit up which I take and drink, wincing at the taste of vomit lingering in my mouth.

"How long?" I stare at my lap blankly with my hand rubbing my stomach.

She stares at me for a moment before sighing. "I'd say a couple months."

I choke on my spit. "How?!" I look up at her with wide eyes. "I should be ready to go into labor then!"

"You would think, but I believe that seal is the cause." She sighs at my confused expression. "You were basically human with the seal, so even though it was broken on Tenroujima, your body is still transforming slowly with your growing magic as to not put you in shock. Human have a gestation period of about 9 months, but since you are still in the process of changing into your true form, I would say you will last about six. I will need to keep an eye on your progress, though." I nod. "You need to be careful, Mayen. With what your body is going through, this pregnancy is very delicate. The chance of a miscarriage is very high, so I want to do a checkup at the end of the games. We will set up a schedule back in Magnolia. Now, get out, cat. You should probably tell that fire brat of yours."

I stand up carefully. "Thank you, Porlyusica." I leave the infirmary in a daze. _Pregnant…I'm actually pregnant._


	56. Chapter 55: Telling

**Author's Note: My jeep broke, but it's getting fixed. So I couldn't go to campus or do anything else today. So I finished another chapter! Enjoy! Review!**

 ** _Chapter 55: Telling_**

I'm in a daze as I walk through the halls towards our balcony. _I can't believe I'm pregnant._ My hand rubs my stomach. I take a tense and defensive stance just as Noroi from Animalia steps out from around a corner. My green eyes narrow at the black haired man. I can still see him as the short teen that placed the seal on me in the past. "Shouldn't you be watching your teammate fight?"

He chuckles darkly. His black hair is tied in a high pony tail with sharp gold eyes. He hides his body shape under dark baggy clothing. He holds out a brown gloved hand. "That was over ages ago, not that I care about that brute. Coming from the infirmary, beast? Are you injured? That would make my job so much easier." Noroi's voice is smooth and dark like an alluring curse.

"Are you sure you want to try me, Noroi?" I slip a hand under my cloak to grasp the handle of my Scarlet Shadow. "It took your entire guild to take me down last time. Do you really think you can handle me by yourself, child?" I smirk at the narrowing glare I receive.

"It seems my seal has been broken." Noroi straightens up. "That's alright though. We didn't come to the games for you. You were just a pleasant surprise, devil."

I growl. "What did you come for?" My hand tightens on my halberd.

A deadly smirk crosses his otherwise handsome features. "That slayer of yours."

The next instant, his back slams into the nearest wall with my hand around his throat leaving his feet dangling off the ground. I take a sick pleasure in the quick flash of fear I see in his eyes. I snarl in his face. "What do you want with Naiyo?"

His answer is airy and soft from my hand cutting off some of his air supply. "Since she uses your type of magic and you disappeared, she was the perfect replacement. Plus if you did return, she would be excellent bait."

I close off the rest of his air supply with a deep growl. "You will not touch my daughter. Do you guys really think that you can capture us by yourselves? It took how many of you when I was alone. Naiyo is strong. I am strong. And do you really want to start a war with Fairy Tail? You have to know what has happened to the guilds that declare war on us." I relax my hand just enough to let him speak.

Noroi takes a few breathes trying to take the blue tint from his skin. He grins wide. "A war with Fairy Tail? Don't make me laugh. Why would they help a monster like you? They don't even know what you are, do they? Do you really think they will help you when they find out your secret?" I tense as he hits my fear right on the nose. He must notice because he continues. "Oh? So they don't know." He cackles. "They will desert you, even that fire dragon slayer. Who would want to be friends with a devil?! It's still just the two of you. And we have gotten stronger as well. We have fought you once so we know what it takes. I know you are still weak from my seal. You may have survived it, but you aren't human. Do you think that slayer of yours can survive being completely drained of her magic?"

I tremble from anger and fear. He has stated all of my insecurities and worries so easily. I knew I had them, but to hear them from my enemy. I start to crush his windpipe. I remember what Minerva from Sabertooth had said about hurting another team outside of the games. Fairy Tail just started to be favored. I can't ruin that for my family and friends. I snarl threateningly. "You are lucky that you are a participant in the games, or I would kill you where you stand…" I look at his feet which are still dangling and smirk. "…well where you hang. Though, I think I will send you back as a message to your guild." I pull my other arm back and curl my fingers in a claw shape. I plan to slice his face in a way that will hopefully scar.

He grabs the wrist that is at his throat with wide eyes. Noroi is weak from lack of oxygen to the point he can't concentrate his magic. As I move my hand slowly towards his face to increase the terror level, he kicks out his knee towards my stomach. Porlyusica's worlds echo in my head about this being a delicate pregnancy with a high chance of miscarriage. Normally, I would catch it with my hand, but the fear for my unborn child makes me react without thinking. I jump away from him to the other side of the hallway in a crouched position with my hand over my stomach and hissing. He collapses to the ground holding his throat, coughing for air. He glares in my direction, taking in my stance and reaction. I glare at the smirk that graces his face as I realize my mistake. "Interesting…" He disappears in a flash of quick movement.

"Damnit!" I stand up hissing at myself. I stalk down the hall quickly. "Now they know, damnit!"

"Now they know what?" I stop midstride at the familiar unwanted voice. I spin around on my heel with a hard glare and arms at my side.

I am greeted with the red eye stare of the Sabertooth dragon slayer. "Rogue." I grind out through gritted teeth.

He takes a few steps towards me. "Who knows what?"

I click my tongue and scoff. "Why do you care, Rogue? What are you doing here?"

He stops a few feet in front of me. I see the smallest twitch to his nose. "I didn't care for the battles, so I took a stroll. You smell different."

I tense at the last statement, and my eyes narrow. "It's none of your concern."

He glances around the hall. "Why are you near the infirmary?"

"Like I said, it's none of your concern." I spin on my heel and start to walk away. I can feel his eyes still on me as I leave, so I stop. "You should stop staring, Rogue, if you know what is good for you." I turn the corner and out of his sight as I make my way onto the balcony. I stop in the shadows just before the balcony. The others don't realize I am there. I look down at my hand on my stomach then at Natsu. _How do I tell him?_ I take a deep breath and step out into the light.

The others seem too focused on the arena to notice me. I stand at Natsu's side and look over the railing to see what has captured their attention and gasp. Laxus is in the arena with the entire Raven Tail team beaten around him. The guy in the gold armor is actually Laxus's father and master of the guild, Ivan. I snap my head in the direction of their balcony and see their unmoving forms disappear. _What's going on?! What did I miss?!_ I remember Noroi's threat and glance at Naiyo to see her with her team on their balcony looking just as amazed as everyone else. Animalia is standing on their balcony indifferent. Noroi is standing in front with a bruise forming on his neck.

"Mayen!" I turn to see Lucy leaning back with wide eyes. "When did you get here?" I must have surprised her since she was so engrossed in what was happening.

I feel a warm arm slither around my waist. "I just got back, and I'm fine. Porlyusica said to see her at the end of the day if nothing changes." I wave a hand in front of my face. "Tell me what happened here."

Erza speaks up first. "It seems that Ivan used some sort of illusion magic to cover up the real fight between Laxus and all five of them. It had looked like Alexei was beating Laxus, but it disappeared to reveal this."

"It's not fair." Natsu pouts. "I wanted to beat at least one of them."

"It's almost like he did payback for us." Gray's voice is soft from the other side of Natsu.

"What else did I miss?" I look around.

"Animalia beat Cerberus, Sabertooth beat Pegasus, and Desert Rose beat Mermaid Heel." Lucy states matter-of-factly. _Wow, I missed a lot._

Laxus leaves the arena but stops next to his father. Some soldiers come out a drag a cackling Ivan in the other direction. Other soldiers collect the rest of the Raven Tail team. "After some consultation, it's been decided that Raven Tail is disqualified!" The announcer gives us the update. "And they're banned from participating in the tournament for three years."

A screen appears showing the pumpkin man mascot in the arena. "Well, that result was an embarrassment, but let's move on to our fifth match, the last match of the day!" There is a loud cheer.

"From Fairy Tail A, Wendy Marvel!" The announcer calls. We cheer for the excited sky dragon slayer. Natsu and Gray wish her luck as she heads to the in a new outfit. "Versus Cheria Blendy of Lamia Scale!" Sherry's cousin steps out to the battle field.

They meet in the center while the pumpkin speaks. "Alright, the moment you've been waiting for!" Cheria trips over a rock and face plants. Wendy rushes over to her in concern only to do the same thing. The crowd laughs while the respective teams sweat drop.

I giggle behind my hand. "She's too cute. I'm glad I'm not missing this fight." I cup my hands around my mouth. "Go Wendy!" I ignore the twinge in the back of my mind at the magic that suddenly comes from the arena.

"This is sure to be an incredibly cute showdown!" The announcer swoons. "I'm rootin' for 'em both!" The twinge gets stronger at the familiar magic. "Alright, the final match of day three!" The gong is struck. Gray and Lyon share a quick back and forth over their teammates. "Truly a cute combination! I'm tickled pink!" I can't ignore the magic anymore. _Why is it familiar?_

Wendy acts first with blue magic circles coming at her sides. "Arms, Vernier…Enchant!" She starts to spin in the blue sparkling light. "Wing Slash of the Sky Dragon!"

Surprisingly, Cheria dodges the attack by flipping and counters. "North wind, become the breath of the gods and blow on the land! God of the Sky, Boreas!"

"Black wind?!" Natsu shouts gripping the railing as Wendy isn't able to fully dodge the attack.

"She's a God Slayer!" I slam my hands on the stone, leaning slightly over as the battle heats up.

The attack is dispelled by a burst of wind from Wendy showing that she did actually dodge. Cheria sends Wendy into the air where the dragon slayer spins and send Cheria to the ground with her talon attack. They both land on the ground and send out their breath attack. _That's why the magic is familiar! Cheria has a Lost Magic! That has to be why it's familiar, there's no other reason for Zeref's magic._ There is a large wind blast from their connecting attack. Lucy has to hold her skirt down. Natsu moves behind me placing his hands on either side to help me brace. "Amazing!" I can hear the proud smile in his voice. I smile and picture him having that look with our child, and I blush which luckily goes unnoticed.

"Is this for real?!" Gray says above the loud wind.

"So that guy wasn't the only one…" Natsu asks once the wind dies down. I know he is referencing Zancrow from Grimoire Heart.

"You know her?" Erza crosses her arms.

Natsu stands up straight and crosses his arms without looking away from the arena. "That one guy from Grimoire, Shinpachiro or something…"

I sweatdrop. "Zancrow."

"Yeah, him…" Natsu nods.

"He used God Slayer Magic too?" Lucy tilts her head.

Natsu looks up, sweating, and tries to play it off. "God Slayer?! Nah, it wasn't that big a deal!"

"No matter who her opponent is, right now, Wendy has to face her on her own." Erza advices. "This is Wendy's moment of truth." She looks back at the arena.

Wendy seems to be the only one with damage. The announcer is still swooning ridiculously over the two. "Gadzooks! To the eye, they're as cute as can be, but both of them are impressive wizards!" The two start again, but Wendy seems at the disadvantage as she keeps taking damage from Cheria's attacks while our slayer can't get close. Wendy stretches out her arms and starts to eat the air. Cheria decides to copy her. What are Cheria and Wendy doing?! Is my imagination or has the oxygen thinned out abit!?"

"I've never seen Wendy eat air." I tilt my head in wonder.

"I wonder what it tastes like." Natsu scratches his chin.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" Wendy takes a wide stance. A large magic circle appears under feet as magic pulses from her.

"There it is!" Natsu nods approvingly and proudly.

I lean forward on my elbow watching the match with a large smile. "Go Wendy!"

The wind picks up in the arena surround the two in a barrier. "Light Burst: Sky Drill!" A large beam of blue sky magic hits Cheria head on and lights up the entire colosseum. The light dies down to show Cheria falling to the ground. Lyon cries out for his teammate. Lucy, Natsu and I cheer.

The mascot runs over to the injured Lamia Scale wizard. "Cheria is down! The winner, from Fairy Tail A…"

"Sorry! Wait a second!" A high pitch voice calls out. Cheria is still able to fight. "I'm just getting started!" She stands up and a light surrounds her as she heals herself. "You're impressive, Wendy."

"P-P-Pardon me!" The pumpkin dances a little. "Let the match continue!" He gives them space.

"What is she?" Natsu shocked voice comes from beside me.

"Look! Her wounds are gone!" I lean forward.

"Whereas Wendy can't heal herself, with Sky God Slayer Magic you can." Lyon explains with a satisfied look on his face. "Sorry, but she has no chance of winning this."

I glare in his direction and turn back to the arena, taking a deep breath. "YOU CAN DO IT, WENDY! NO ONE BEATS DOWN A FAIRY TAIL DRAGON SLAYER!"

"Go Wendy!" I look up to see Naiyo cheering enthusiastically for the little dragon slayer. She looks over at me and smiles with a wave. I return the gesture, and our two balconies cheer on the blue haired girl.

Wendy seems to be having trouble staying on her feet, while Cheria tries to talk her into giving up. "I can't!" Wendy widens her feet to stay standing. Her shout surprising all of us. "The fact that I'm standing here means that I'm prepared to fight for my guild! I don't need your pity. Until I fall and can't move anymore, come at me with everything you've got!" She gives her shocked opponent a heavy stare. "Please!"

They take fighting stances as Cheria warns the smaller slayer. "Well, now it's my turn to break out a big move!" She holds her hands out to the side and black wind starts to swirl around her hands. "I'll make it easy on you and end this with one strike. God Slayer's Secret Art!" She spins on her toes. Her guild yells at her for using the spell. Black feathers appear around her.

The magic rolling of the god slayer is immense. "W-What is that magic?!" Erza lowers her arms in concern.

"That's…" My eyes widen at the familiar sensation. Cheria sends the beam of black feathers at Wendy who raises her arms, but the attack goes around her. Wendy made Cheria miss by increases Cheria's strength without her knowledge, so the attack was too strong for her to control. Wendy jumps in with an attack, but Cheria heals the wound on her arm as soon as it is made. They jump into close combat with their magic.

"It's a clash of little fists! Is this tenacity for the sake of their guilds?!" The announcer cheers.

"Go!" Natsu steps up to the railing beside me. "Neither of you lose!"

The crowd starts cheering as well as the battle continues to rage one until the bell is rung. "There it is…time has run out!" The announcer calls as the dust clears showing two worn out fighters. "The match is over and it's a draw! Both teams receive five points!"

"Awesome!" Natsu raises his fists.

"You did great, Wendy!" Lucy cries out to our teammate.

"Way to go, Wendy!" I shout above the roar of the crowd. Even with the fight over, I still feel that sinister magic. _At least it wasn't Cheria._ I look around and see Jellal in the crowd having watched the fight.

"Both of them were magnificent." Erza smiles.

"This is the beast match I've seen yet!" Cries the bald announcer.

Cheria moves to the collapsed and panting Wendy and heals her wounds. The two shake hands and agree to be friends.

"The third day is over! With Animalia in an astounding lead!"

 **1** **st** **Animalia 53P**

 **2** **nd** **Sabertooth 36P**

 **3** **rd** **Lamia Scale 35P**

 **4** **th** **Fairy Tail B 31P**

 **5** **th** **Desert Rose 30P**

 **6** **th** **Fairy Tail A 27P**

 **7** **th** **Mermaid Heel 23P**

 **8** **th** **Blue Pegasus 20P**

 **9** **th** **Cuatro Cerberus 15P**

We are finally not in last place which is a great feeling. We stay on the balcony while everyone else files out of the arena so it's not as crowded. Happy comes to join us. Since I haven't gotten a bout of nausea or fatigue I can wait till tomorrow for a checkup, hopefully. Natsu slips his arm around my waist as we make our way to leave.

We make it into the main lobby before the exit. Natsu pats his stomach with his free hand. "I'm starvin'!" My stomach growls in agreement.

"Come on, Natsu." Happy scolds as he flies with us. "I'm trying to bask in the afterglow of that touching ending!"

"I can't help bein' hungry!" His thumb rubs my hip. "Mayen's hungry, too. We should stop and get food to celebrate!" I squeak as he takes off running with his arm around me, carrying me along with Happy flying after us.

The rest of the team joins us at a restaurant to celebrate before going to the bar to meet with the rest of the guild. I, of course, don't partake in the drinking. Before Natsu can get too swept up in the fun, I am able to pull him outside to the side of the building in an alley.

"Is everything alright, kitten?" He steps close to me and places his hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling sick again? Do you need to see the old hag?"

I close my eyes and purr at the feel of his warm hand on my skin and the heat coming from his body. I blink my eyes rapidly and shake my head to clear my thoughts. _I have to do this now before I chicken out._ I take a deep breath. "No, I'm fine at the moment. I brought you out here 'cause I need to tell you something." I take a sudden interest in the ground between us. "I-I…well…um…" My nerves start to get the better of me, and I start to tremble. _"They will desert you, even that fire dragon slayer. Who would want to be friends with a devil?!"_ Noroi's words echo in my mind. I bite my lip.

My eyes widen as a pair of warm lips press against mine and gently suck on the lip I had bitten. I melt into my dragon slayer's embrace. He pulls back just enough for us to breathe. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Natsu brushes his lips against mine. "What is it, kitten? You can tell me anything. I love you." He hooks a finger under my chin to keep me from looking away from his green eyes. I remember the look in Noroi's eyes when he realized it. I recall Porylusica's words. I know I have to be careful so I won't be able to fully protect myself. I will need someone strong. My mate. I feel a warmth in my mating mark. Natsu nuzzles behind my ear and takes a deep breath. "Kitten, you smell kinda different. Are you using a perfume? It's nice."

 _Rogue said something similar. I must be far enough along for those with a sharp nose to smell it. Does that mean all of the slayers will know?_ I have to stop myself from biting my lip again. I need to stay focused. "I-I don't use perfume. It hurts my nose like it would yours." I push gently on his chest to back him up just enough that his alluring fiery and cinnamon scent can't distract me either. "You have to promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you, alright?"

Natsu's eyebrows crease at the command. He nods. "Aye, I promise. What's wrong, Mayen?"

I swallow and take his hands. I place the palms on my stomach. He looks down at his hands and then at me, confusion in his eyes. I stare straight into his green orbs though my heart is pounding. "Natsu…I'm pregnant…"

There is a stunned silence.

"Mmmm!" My eyes grow as big as saucers when Natsu drags me into a crushing kiss. One hand buried in my hair the other around my waist. He pulls back leaving me panting.

There is a huge grin on his face. "That's amazing, kitten! We have to tell everyone!" He grabs my hand and starts to march towards the bar entrance.

I dig my heels into the ground and stop him. He looks at me confused. "You promised not to tell anyone!"

He turns around slowly. "Why wouldn't we tell anyone, kitten? Are you not happy about this?"

"Of course I'm happy!" I look at him desperately. "Natsu, Porlyusica said I have a high chance of losing the baby. We have to be careful. If we tell the guild, especially now that most of them are drunk, word will get out. The games aren't over yet. We still have enemies. Animalia is still in the competition, and not to mention what Sabertooth might try." I start to tear up. "I don't want to lose the baby, even if that means not telling our friends till we know it's safe."

A serious look takes over the pinkette's features as he pulls me into an embrace. I cling to his shirt, hiding my face in his chest. "I'll keep my promise, kitten. I won't let anything happen to you or the baby." He rubs his nose against my hair. "I'm guessing that is what is different about your scent." I nod against his chest. "We'll have to at least let those that can smell it know. Happy might not understand, but the others will help." He kisses the top of my head. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father." I can feel him smiling against my hair which makes me smile against his chest. His arms tighten around me. "We're having a family, kitten."

 _"_ _They will desert you, even that fire dragon slayer. Who would want to be friends with a devil?!"_ My eyes widen. _I can't tell him yet. After the games, though, I will._ I pull back and smile up at him. "I love you, Natsu."

He smiles back. "I love you, Mayen."

We go back into the bar to find it more chaotic as the Fairy Tail wizards get drunker. Natsu being in even higher spirits after my confession starts a booze barrel surfing competition. I go to the bar and get some tea with apple slices and chocolate sauce instead of caramel. I sit down next to Gajeel and the Exceeds with Levy on my other side. Panther Lily is posing for a picture by Reedus, but his eyes look in my direction after his nose twitches. He gives a slight nod which I return with a grateful smile to the smart cat.

Levy goes to talk with Lucy while Gray and Erza take a turn on the barrels. "Hey, cat, why do you smell funny?" Gajeel wakes up from his nap. His resting back against the table with his elbows.

My eyebrow twitches. "Don't call me cat, tinman!" I punch out, knocking his arms off the table, so he falls and hits his head.

"What the fuck!?" He gets in my face, but he stops when he sniffs the air again. "Why is your scent off, cat? Are ya sick or something?"

"Now, Gajeel, calm down." Panther Lily comes over once Reedus is done. "Don't go and work up Mayen. It's not good for her or the baby." His voice is low enough for only the three of us to hear.

Gajeel blinks and throws his head back laughing in his unique way. Luckily no one pays attention. "I never thought the pink idiot would have it in him. Congrats, cat." He goes to clap me on the back, but a hand stops him.

"Don't touch her." Natsu voice is darker than usual as he grips Gajeel's wrist.

"What's your problem, brat?" Gajeel snarls. "You're being overprotective."

I sigh and look down at my cup. "Actually, Gajeel, he's being the right amount of protective."

"Huh?" Gajeel looks at me.

"It's a very delicate pregnancy. What you about did, who knows, it could've terminated it with your strength." His eyes widen at my words. Natsu lets him pull his hand back. "That's why we don't want it to get out with the games still going on."

"I get it. I get it." He spins to face the table and takes a swig out of a mug he had sitting there. "I ain't gonna tell anyone."

"We'll keep you two safe, Mayen." Lily salutes. Natsu goes back to partying after leaving a peck on my cheek. I smile down at the Exceed. _Two down._ I look around the bar and catch eyes with Laxus, who raises his glass. _He must've heard everything. I guess that's three._ I send him a nod. Wendy is laughing with Romeo with a watchful Carla standing nearby and a pining Happy. _We can tell them tomorrow._ I smile at the cute budding romance.

The party ends in the wee hours of the morning. I am exhausted. Natsu carries me back to the room in his arms. I nuzzle his neck, ignoring the jibes from Gray while Happy carries my halberd asking if I'm alright. I can feel the question coming off of Natsu in waves through our mating mark. I nod exhaustedly. I can trust our team, since they aren't that drunk. The others drunk would be blabbing and want to party. Our team would at least listen first.

Natsu lays me down in bed since I am too tired to do it myself. I smile up at him as he kisses my forehead. "Rest, kitten. I'll handle them. I love you."

I let out a yawn and mumble. "I love you." I close my eyes but don't fall asleep right away.

"Guys, I have an important secret."

"What secret could a flamebrain like you have?" Gray scoffs from his side of the room.

"Shut up ice princess! You'll wake up Mayen, and she needs to sleep!" Natsu whisper shouts.

"Is she sick?" I can hear the worry in Wendy's voice. I hear her little feet come to my side of the bed.

"She's not sick…She's pregnant."

"What?!" is the entire team's reaction.

"Shhhhhh!" Natsu hisses.

"You got her pregnant?!" Erza whisper shouts.

"We didn't plan it." Natsu huffs.

"We have to tell everyone!" Lucy squeals softly.

"We can't, at least not yet." Natsu sighs.

"Why not, idiot?" Gray inquires.

"She has a high chance of losing the baby, so we can't tell everyone till the Grand Magic Games is over." Natsu explains. The others go quiet.

"Oh, the poor thing." Lucy tears up.

"We need to keep her safe since she can't fight freely." Natsu sounds serious.

"Of course we will, squinty eyes."

"She is our friend. We'll protect her, Natsu." Erza agrees.

"I'll make sure she and the baby are healthy with Porlyusica."

"We're gonna have a new family member." Lucy squeals softly.

"Good job, Natsu." Happy says bluntly.

I smile at the coughing from Natsu and fall asleep, knowing that my friends are there for me.

 _"_ _They will desert you, even that fire dragon slayer. Who would want to be friends with a devil?!"_


	57. Chapter 56: Naval Battle and Tag-Team

**_Chapter 56: Naval Battle and Tag-Team_**

I wake up the next morning with a full breakfast made for me by the girls. They all congratulate me and promise to help where they can. It's easy to forget my encounter with Noroi with the loving attention from them all. They are all a little too attentive, especially Natsu. It gets bad enough that I have to set them straight that I am not helpless. Natsu had said he would carry me everywhere. Wendy wants to give a checkup every ten minutes. Lucy is already trying to talk to my stomach. Erza has a threatening aura that is keeping everyone away. Gray is making fun of Natsu which sends him into a fit. Happy keeps flying around noisily. We've had to quiet him on several occasions before he let out the secret which got him a stern talking to from Natsu. I had to hit the boys upside the head. I politely told off the girls.

We get to the arena and the team goes to the balcony, but I say I'm going to visit Porlyusica. Natsu insists on going with me, but I tell he needs to stay for the competition. I bypass the infirmary and make my way quickly to the Desert Rose balcony. The colosseum is still filling with spectators. "Naiyo?" I step onto their balcony.

They all turn around, and my daughter smiles widely. "Momma! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?"

I smile. "I wanted to speak with you before the day started. I have some news."

She comes towards me with large gold cat eyes. "What is it, Momma?"

I take a deep breath. "Bad news or good news first."

Her smile falls and her team tenses. "I'll take the bad news."

"Animalia joined the games with you as their target, little one." I glance over at their balcony to see that Animalia has yet to arrive.

"What?!" Renji steps forward. I blink at him in surprise. The rest of her team is tense and angry as well. I smile feeling better that she is in a guild that cares.

"It's fine. There is no way they will get her." I reassure them.

"What is the good news, momma?" Naiyo asks cautiously.

"How much do you trust your team?" I look over them with suspicious eyes.

"With my life." She answers bluntly.

"Then I will trust them with mine…and your sibling's." I smirk while staring at her. It takes a moment for it to sink in and for her realize what I mean.

"Really?!" She squeals. She hugs me tight while her team looks surprised. She places a hand on my stomach. "When are you due?"

"It's hard to tell since I'm transitioning from basically human back to devil." I smile sadly. "It's going to be a rough pregnancy. I have to be especially careful."

Naiyo nods. "Good thing you aren't participating anymore."

"Definitely." I agree.

"Welcome to Day Four of the Grand magic Games!" The announcer catches our attention. I notice that Animalia is still missing. "Shocking news! Animalia has dropped out of the games even though they were in the lead! What a thrilling games it is this year! You never know what will happen next!"

"What?!" I run to the railing and grip it tight. "What are they planning?! I can't follow them at all!" I grip my hair shaking my head.

"Momma! Calm down!" Naiyo hugs me.

"Calm down! Naiyo, they've been targeting us for years. We can't even follow what they are doing! How am I supposed to be calm?!" I snap at her.

"I know, momma, but you need to. This isn't good for the baby."

That makes me freeze. I connect eyes with my daughter. "Thank you... I just want them gone. I can't handle them anymore."

"Momma, don't worry. They aren't at the games anymore, so you have less to worry about with being pregnant." She tries to speak logically.

"You're right." I look at the arena which is filling with water. "The competition is about to start. I should go see Porlyusica and get back to my team."

"I love you, Momma." She smiles up at me.

"I love you, little one. Good luck." I kiss her forehead and make my way to the infirmary.

"Took you long enough, brat." The pink haired woman greets as I enter. "Sit down." I huff and do as I'm told. She uses her magic to do a quick check over. When her hand moves over my stomach with magic, the warm feeling comes back. "It must be instinct for magic to protect the child from magic." She runs over my stomach without magic, but nothing happens. "It doesn't protect against physical attacks, though. Any hard hit to the stomach will cause an immediate miscarriage in the early stages of the pregnancy." She sits back on a stool. "You are otherwise healthy and so is the fetus. Have you told the fire brat?"

I nod. "My team and my daughter knows along with the Exceeds and slayers in Fairy Tail because of their noses." I stand up.

She nods. "I expected that much. Your scent is changing. Just be careful, brat." She picks up her book as I leave.

I take my time walking back to the balcony. I don't know what Animalia is planning, but their recent move has me more worried than relaxed. I didn't want to let Naiyo know since she needs to focus on the games. _Just because they are out of the games, doesn't mean they are out of the city._ I step out behind my team and see that there is a giant sphere of water floating in the middle of the arena. I blink at the sheer size of it.

"So what did she say, May?" I turn to the curious gaze of Lucy. The others turn to me, as well.

I smile reassuringly. "I got the clean bill of health."

"Did you hear that Animalia dropped out?" Gray watches my reaction carefully.

I can feel my expression darken. "I heard, and I find it suspicious."

"Mayen, you have to keep calm." The sweet voice of Wendy makes me look down at the small slayer at my side.

I nod as Natsu walks up to stand in front of me. "Kitten, you have nothing to worry about. Me and everyone in Fairy Tail will keep you, Naiyo, and the baby safe."

"He's right, Mayen." I look over the pinkette's shoulder to the red head. "Leave everything to us."

I relax and smile. "Alright."

"The name of the competition is 'Naval Battle'!" The announcer's voice brings us back to reality. We move to the railing of the balcony. "In other words, a sea battle! Any player who leaves the sphere of water is out! The last person to remain in the sphere is the winner!" _Juvia will definitely be participating._ "However, when it gets down to two people left, a special rule will come into effect. That's the five-minute rule! When there are two players left, they've got five minutes! The one person who leaves the sphere during that time will be in last place." My eyes widen at the severity of losing when in the final round.

"So it's basically a sumo match in water." Yajima gives a quick dumbed down explanation.

While the announcer introduces the current guest, the teams send in their participants. Each of the wizards dive into the watery battle field. "All of the teams are entering the water. Cheria from Lamia Scale!" The rosette haired girl dives in in a striped bikini. "Mika from Desert Rose!" The water wizard joins with a white one piece swimsuit and her bo staff. "Jenny from Blue Pegasus!" The model jumps in. "From Mermaid Heel, Risley!" The larger set gravity wizard takes her place. "Juvia from Fairy Tail B has also entered the water!" My blue haired friend has a cute blue polka dot bikini.

"Sabertooth's Minerva has arrived." The wizard introduces herself while in the water which makes the crowd go wild. The participants are able to breathe and talk in the water. I glare and growl at the woman that threatened Happy.

"There she is…Minerva! Listen to those cheers!" The announcer shouts over the roar of the crowd.

"Sabertooth certainly did choose their top five strongest to compete." Yajima from the old Magic Council commentates.

"And Lucy from Fairy Tail A!" She has a yellow and pink bikini with her key and whip belt on her hips. I tilt my head at the lineup. _All women? Perverts._ "What a gorgeaous tapestry we've got before us! All of the players are female and they're wearing swimsuits!" I sweat drop when I realize that Cuatro Cerberus has the leader of their team in the water in a red speedo. I cover my eyes at his appearance. "The rules are simple. If you leave the water, you're out. In just a moment, the Naval Battle will begin!"

"Go get 'em, Lucy!" Natsu cheers beside me.

"Take them out, Lulu, Juv!" I scream for both of my friends.

"Since she's in water, she can use Aquarius, right?" Gray points out from behind me.

I sweat drop. "Those two don't get along that well. I kinda hope she doesn't call her."

"This is a good contest for her." The armored Erza smiles. Wendy agrees from my other side.

"And now, let the Naval Battle begin!"

Lucy is the first to make a move by summoning Aquarius. I glare over my shoulder at Gray when he chuckles. Lucy hides behind the mermaid's tail as she attacks. Juvia is able to counter the Celestial Spirit's attack while the others, except Minerva and Mika, are spun by the cyclones.

Natsu leans on his arms on the railing. "Aquarius really is amazing, huh? I mean, she's not even takin' a licking from Juvia's power!"

"They are impressive." I sit down between the blocks in the railing as a bit of fatigue hits me.

"Are you okay, Mayen?" Wendy looks down at me.

I smile. "I'm fine just a little tired." I turn my head back towards the battle.

"By the same argument," Wendy turns to Natsu, "I get the feeling that Juvia's amazing for not losing to Aquarius!"

The two seem to be even in strength. While they are handling each other, Jenny kicks the Cerberus wizard out of the water. This starts a second battle amongst the rest of the opponents. Cheria attacks Risley who uses her gravity magic to dodge and change her body shape to a slimmer version. Aquarius disappears with the excuse of a date with Scorpio. I laugh behind my hand, having expected that on some level. Juvia takes her chance to take out her 'love rival' which I still find funny and haven't cleared up. Lucy summons two of her spirits to dodge the attack. Aries blocks the attack in a cute wool bikini while Virgo had grabbed the blonde in her maid swimsuit.

The men in the crowd get hearts in their eyes. I shake my head at the perverted humans. _I'm glad Natsu and Gray aren't like that._ I pull a knee to my chest.

Juvia continues to attack the other Fairy Tail wizard. Cheria, Jenny, and Risley continue to fight to the side. Minerva and Mika are bidding their time for the right moment. Mika seems to have her eye on Minerva.

Wendy leans forward and calls Cheira's name.

"Looks like Wendy of Fairy Tail A wants to get in on the action too!" The announcer misreads the slayer's action.

"Well, her match did end in a draw yesterday." Yajima does not help her case.

"She's as good as saying, 'This time for sure I want to beat Cheria with my own hands!'" The announcer continues.

I chuckle behind my hand as Wendy starts to get annoyed and shake. "I'm not thinking that at all!" She cries out.

"Juvia is going to knock you all out at once!" Juvia brings the attention back to the actual battle. Gray shouts with red cheeks when she uses his name and love in her attack. Jenny hits the ground outside of the water first, then Cheria, followed by Risley. Minerva has the attack go around her. Lucy holds onto Aries as she creates a wool barrier as Virgo is behind her pushing her forward with her hands on the blonde's ass. Mika brushes of the attack with her staff. Juvia turns in Gray's direction to see his reaction to her attack. He is utterly scared and turned off. While distracted she is pushed out of the water by Minerva. That leaves Mika, Minerva, and Lucy in the sphere. Lucy's spirits went back to their realm.

Mika goes below the two and spins her staff above her, creating a whirl pool. Both start to sink into the trap and head towards the edge of the sphere since Mika moved to the side after creating it, letting it lead out of the battle field. Lucy summons Cancer who is quick to pull her out of the whirl pool while Minerva cancel the spinning water with her magic. "You are both strong, but I this is my element. I won't be distracted or defeated." She swings her staff which creates a swell in the water that the other two have trouble dodging.

"Enough of you!" Minerva throws her hand out. There is a pulse in the water from her magic, and Mika is thrown out of the sphere.

"Alright! Who's gonna win this, Sabertooth or Fairy Tail?!" The announcer shouts as a large hour glass with a digital timer above it appears below the sphere. "The five-minute rule comes into play now! The person who leaves the sphere in the next five minutes will be in last place!"

"I wonder what this rule is for…" Yajima verbalizes the question in my mind.

"Go Lulu! Show her who's boss!" I cup my hands around my mouth for volume.

A bright light appears behind Lucy in the water. It engulfs her making her scream.

Erza lunges forward. "Heat? In the water?!"

"What the hell kind of magic is that?!" Gray steps forward.

Minerva uses the same attack several more times before easing up. Lucy reaches for her keys, but her belt is missing. The Sabertooth wizard holds up the missing belt and shoots another blast of magic at the blonde sending her towards the edge of the sphere. Lucy is able to keep herself from falling out. There is a blast of heat behind her pushing her further into the water. Lucy continues to endure the attacks until there is a minute left on the clock.

"Maybe it's about time for me to put you outside?" Minerva hasn't moved from her spot with a hand on her hip and the other holding up the stolen keys and belt.

"If I lose here, I can't face everyone that got me here." Lucy looks up at her opponent with determination. "I can't break everyone's feelings…That's why I can't give up!" _Lucy._

Minerva stops attacking the blonde and the time runs out. "What's this…the five minutes are up! All that's left is ranking them!"

Minerva suddenly sends an attack at Lucy.

"Lucy!" I jump up with wide eyes at the scream coming from my friend.

Minerva continues to send attack after attack even though the competition is over. "You're arrogant, Fairy Tail! What do you know of us?! We are this world's number one guild! We're Sabertooth!" She has a wild look in her eye as she smiles manically. Lucy starts to fall out of the sphere when she disappears in a flash of light. She appears in front of Minerva who kicks her in the back.

"LUCY!" My nails dig into the stone as worry and anger bubble in my gut. Natsu's hand digs into my hip as he tries to calm me down even though he is angry as well.

The bitch from Sabertooth continues to pummel Lucy without her magic.

"Stop!" Natsu roars from beside me.

A snicker snaps our team's attention to the Sabertooth balconey. They shrug and smirk at us, except Rogue who is looking down. We all growl in unison. "Sabertooth."

I burn a hole in the top of Rogue's head with my glare until he looks up at me. He seems taken aback by the anger and hate beaming from my eyes. He is quick to look down again.

Suddenly the mascot raises his hand which sounds a loud bell. "The referee has stopped it! The competition is over!" Minerva hold an unconscious Lucy outside of the sphere by her neck. "Minerva is the winner! Sabertooth really is strong! Lucy hasn't moved for a while, but is she okay?!"

The entire team lunges shouting our friend's name. "Lucy!" Gray, Natsu, and I jump off of the balcony edge and hit the ground running as Minerva releases Lucy to her death. I am the fastest out of the three. I jump into the air and catch Lucy in my arms. Natsu and Gray then catch me to prevent us from colliding with the ground.

I cradle Lucy in my arms while the two men crouch beside us.

"Are you okay?!" Gray checks her pulse. "Hang in there!"

Natsu twists to look up at Minerva. "How could you do this to her, you witch?!"

Wendy is quick to get out to the arena. "I'll give her emergency treatment first!" Cheria runs over to help, and Juvia comes over concerned.

Erza reaches us. Natsu stands up beside her. The two guard us as Minerva calmly lands in front of us. "Why are you staring?"

I lie Lucy down with her head in my lap as Wendy gets started. "Lucy!"

Cheria crouches down and helps. "She's terribly wounded, but if we do it together…" Lucy relaxes as her pain starts to disappear.

"I asked you, what are you looking at?" Minerva has the gall to ask. I look up to with a harsh glare. "I acted within the rules of the competition."

Erza steps forward with false calmness. "Rules, you say? You mean torturing an opponent who's already lost?"

Minerva chuckles. "The crowd ate it up, didn't they? Lucy should be grateful. I let her be in second place. Even though the girl is a useless piece of garbage…"

"What?!" Natsu steps up to one side of Erza while Gray flanks the other. I glare from my position. I can feel my magic itching to attack the woman. Three of Sabertooth's wizards appear in front of Minerva: Ogra, Sting, and the memory magic guy.

"Uh-oh! What's this?!" The announcer breaks in. "Are both teams about to rumble?!"

There is a cheer from the crowd which makes me tense. If there is a rumble, I need to get Lucy and I out of here. Yajima talks some sense. "We need to keep things calm here." The crowd starts chanting 'fight'.

 _We can't fight here with Lucy in such condition._ I look around frantically while glaring whenever I come across Sabertooth. "Mayen!" My eyes widen, and I twist to Naiyo and her team running towards us. _Naiyo?_ The flank either side of my team in a defensive stance, even Mika stands with them. "We're on your side!"

"Oh, what is this?! Desert Rose is planning to fight with Fairy Tail A!"

Sting takes a threatening step forward which Natsu returns, but Erza puts a hand to his chest before turning to Sabertooth. "I don't care if you're the strongest or number one in Fiore, I'll just tell you one thing. You people…have made an enemy out of the one guild you don't want to anger." She spins around and takes the few steps to stand in front of Lucy. Gray and Natsu are slower to turn their backs, but they finally do. Desert Rose keeps facing Sabertooth until the four wizards leave the arena.

"Wendy, is she okay?" Natsu crouches down beside me.

Wendy looks up with a sweaty brow. "She'll be fine. We did the first aid. She is okay to be taken to Porlyusica, now." She looks at Cheria. "Thank you."

Cheria smiles. "That's what friends are for."

"Mayen…" I look up and see Naiyo standing over me. "You should go to your doctor as well, because of that jump." My eyes widen, and I feel Natsu tense beside me.

The pinkette quickly helps me up and keeps an arm around my waist as Gray picks up Lucy. We nod in thanks to the others and as a team we make our way to the infirmary. Lucy is placed on a bed and bandaged up. While it is just those that know of my pregnancy, Porlyusica does a quick check and finds that I am fine. She hits me over the head though because of my stupidity and tells me not to do it again.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Happy sits beside her on her bed.

Natsu pulls up a stool and sits down at the end of the bed, before pulling me onto his lap making me rest. Erza and Gray stand together on one side of the bed. Wendy and Carla are on the other with Porlyusica. Fairy Tail Team B rushes in, concerned.

"Is Lucy okay?" Juvia is the first to enter.

"You guys…" Gray is surprised.

"Even though we're on different teams, we're all in the same guild." Cana reminds him as the rest of them pile in.

"Laxus!" Natsu turns his head surprised.

"Tin man?" I tilt my head when I see Gajeel.

He doesn't flinch at the name. "So, how is she?"

"Thanks to Wendy, her life isn't in danger." Porlyusica replies.

Wendy shakes her head. "No, it was because of Cheria's emergency treatment."

"Thank goodness…" Mira holds her hands to her chest.

"And it looks like her major wounds are gone, so I'm relieved." Erza admits.

"Those bastards…" Natsu grips my hips.

"I know what you wanna say…" Laxus cuts him off.

Lucy opens one eyes and takes us all in. She is able to open both. "Everyone…I'm sorry."

I lean forward and place a hand on her covered leg. "Why are you apologizin', Lulu?"

She pulls the sheet over her head. "I blew it again…"

"What are you talking about?! We took second place thanks to you, Lucy!" Gray tries to reassure the blonde.

"We got nine points!" Wendy cheers.

"Yeah. You did very well." Erza compliments.

Lucy peeks out. "My keys…"

Happy walks over on the bed carrying the missing items. "Here they are."

Lucy takes them. She pulls them close. "Thank goodness! Thank you!" She immediately falls asleep.

"Looks like she fell asleep…" Mira giggles.

Cana stands back. "It's like they've got us all feeling down…"

"Sabertooth…" Gray growls.

"I don't like 'em…" Gajeel states the current feelings towards the other guild.

The door creaks open. "Master!" Cana gasps in surprise.

"A team, B team… You're all here?" He looks around. "Good. I'm not sure if this is good news or bad news." He bows his head. Master Makarov looks back up. "The administrators told me that teams A and B must combine."

"What?!" Natsu tenses under me. My eyes widen.

"Teams A and B have to unite?" Laxus inquires.

Mira rushes to the master. "Why?"

"The disqualification of Raven Tail brought the number of teams down to nine, and the drop out of Animalia brought it to eight. Cuatro Cerberus just announce that they are dropping out as well since they are so far behind. That brings us to seven and having an odd number doesn't work when it comes to matching up for the battle part." Makarov explains. "Therefore, both of our teams must become one and we have to choose the five members again."

"Choose five member?" I tilt my head.

"What about our points?" Carla points out the more important part.

"Apparently, the lower score will carry over." Master drops the bomb. "In other words, A team's 36 points…"

"How cruel." Happy stands up.

"But if that's the administration's decision, there's nothing we can do about it." Erza sighs, crossing her arms.

"Well, looking at the bright side, we'll be able to put together an even stronger team." Cana suggests.

"But even if we decide on the five people here, the remaining events will all just be tag-team battles, right?" Gray points out.

Porlyusica chips in. "No. I'm sure that between tomorrow's break and the final day, there will be a battle involving all five members. So you should choose carefully."

I stand up and take the stool when Natsu gets up. "I'm definitely gonna get revenge for Lucy!" I can feel the heat come off of him. "I ain't gonna let 'em get away with laughin' at one of our own!"

They start to discuss what the best team would be for the remainder of the games. I get up and start to make my way out of the infirmary since I am not a part of the decision. Even if someone was to suggest me, I know those that know my condition will vehemently deny my entrance back into the games.

I walk down the hall with my cloak pulled close. _Sabertooth, you will regret making enemies with Fairy Tail._ I sense movement in a nearby shadow and turn around. I am met with sharp red eyes, so my green ones turn into a deadly glare. "Following me again, Rogue."

The red eyed dragon slayer steps out. "I want to apologize to you about my guild, but I can't."

I narrow my eyes. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me, anyway." I take a step forward. "And there is nothing that your guild has done that a simple apology will fix."

He sighs and steps towards me. I stands my ground as he stops right in front of me. Rogue looks down his nose at me, but not in a snobbish way. "I figured out what is different in your scent."

My eyes widen and I take a step back. He follows me until my back is against the wall. "So what!" I spit out trying to act like it doesn't bother me.

"Why him?" My brow furrows in confusion at his question. "Why fire? Shouldn't darkness be attracted to darkness? Isn't that why I can't stay away from you whether physically or mentally?" My eyes widen when I start to understand. "Seeing the hate in your eyes after what Minerva did hurt more than any wound. That's why I came here. To tell you that I didn't like what she did. It was too far."

I hiss trying to make him back up. "That doesn't matter. She is part of your guild, and you did nothing to stop her."

"There's nothing I could have done." He leans closer. I try to lean back. I want to use my magic to disappear into the shadow, but one, I know he can follow me and two I don't know what using magic could do to the baby. "I can't do anything about what happened, but I can do something here." My eyes widen to the size of saucers as his cool chapped lips press against mine. "You should be mine." His lips move against mine.

Instincts kick in at the threat of another male to my baby and mating mark. My knees kicks up and nails him in the balls. He falls back coughing and holding himself. I pant and wipe my mouth. Trembling from what had happened, I bolt back towards the infirmary.

I slam open the door which shocks the others. "Mayen?" Natsu looks concerned. He is shocked when I collapse into his arms with tears in my eyes and trembling. "Mayen?! What's wrong? What happened?"

"Why do I smell Sabertooth?" Gajeel growls, sniffing the air. The other slayers do the same, and their heads turn towards me.

"Mayen?" Natsu's voice deepens and darkens. "Why do you smell like that dark dragon slayer from Sabertooth?"

I hide my face in his shoulder. My voice is muffled and trembling but everyone hears me just fine. "Rogue kissed me…"

0-0-0

I sit with the rest of the Fairy Tail guild in the guild spectator seating. Mavis is sitting on the railing with Makarov standing beside her. I sit on the other side of the Master like Mavis with the Exceeds beside me. On the screens is new score standing.

 **1** **st** **Sabertooth 46P**

 **2** **nd** **Desert Rose 38P**

 **3** **rd** **Lamia Scale 36P**

 **4** **th** **Fairy Tail 36P**

 **5** **th** **Mermaid Heel 28P**

 **6** **th** **Blue Pegasus 22P**

The announcer calls out the battle arrangement by guild, and it shows up on the screens.

 **1st match- Blue Pegasus versus** **Desert Rose**

 **2nd L** **amia Scale** **versus Mermaid Heel**

 **3** **rd** **Sabertooth versus Fairy Tail**

Our new team steps out into the arena. Laxus, Gajeel, Erza, and Gray flank on either side of Natsu. All of their expressions are grave and deadly as they take their places. The reaction to what Rogue had done had been intense. There had been a stunned silence, before Natsu erupted. It took Gajeel and Laxus to keep him from storming out and attacking the Sabertooth dragon slayer. Those on the new team feel protective of me. Laxus only has his reaction because of being a dragon slayer and me being pregnant and mated to another slayer in his 'family'. The others had been mad but didn't understand the reaction of the others. Still shaken, I wasn't completely thinking, and I had admitted to the rest of them that I was pregnant. They were shocked, and their reaction escalated as well.

"The whole arena is shaking!" The announcer's voice brings me out of my reverie. The sound of the crowd bares down on me, making me realize that the stadium really is shaking from the noise. "Right here and now…Fairy Tail is taking the field!" They stop in front of Sabertooth, and the hatred is almost malleable.

My fists ball up as I glare at the back of the head of Rogue. He must feel it, because he turns and looks up at me. My ears pick up the growl that Natsu lets out. Rogue's head snaps back to the dragon slayer who is glaring at him. Naiyo notices the exchange and looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. She brushes her hair to cover one ear. I blink remembering teaching her that. I bring a hand to my mouth and create a shadow. After the ordeal, I had asked Porylusica if I was able to use any magic. She had said that using a small amount is fine, but no big spells. Using my magic, I whisper into the shadow I created, linking it with the shadow created by Naiyo's hair. Her shoulders tense and she glares at the dragon slayer, meaning she heard what I said. I feel some sort of satisfaction that my team and Naiyo will fight him in my stead.

"Alright, the first tag-team battle!" The announcer continues the games. "From Blue Pegasus, Ichiya and Rabbit versus, from Desert Rose, Amili and Verna!" The rest of the teams go to their balconies.

The two girls look disgusted as Ichiya and the rabbit has them shake hands. The rabbit reaches for its head.

"The rabbit…" Panther Lily takes a seat on my lap. I scratch behind his ears.

"We'll finally find out who it really is!" Happy steps forward.

The blue rabbit takes its head off to reveal that it is the Exceed version of Ichiya from Extalia, Nichiya. I sweat drop. Everyone is stunned and disgusted by the revelation. Before the battle begins, Ichiya gives the explanation of how Nichiya joined Blue Pegasus. Not wanting to listen to the idiocy, I find myself craving some food. I stand up to leave by myself, but Mira insists on going with me. I can't say no to the sweet and scarily strong take over wizard. I would have stayed and suffered if Naiyo was fighting, but I don't know either of those girls and Ichiya is too much to handle.

We find a concession stand, and I get some lime chicken, chocolate, and orange juice. I get strange looks, but Mira just smiles and gets something for herself. We sit down and eat to prevent ourselves from watching Ichiya and Nichiya. I bite into my meal and purr at how good it tastes. I switch bites between the chicken and chocolate. We finish after a few minutes and head back to the stands to find that Desert Rose had unsurprisingly won. We are told what happened by Happy and Panther Lily as I take my seat on the railing again. Apparently, Amili and Verna made quick work of the two because they were disgusted and wanted to end it quickly. They had combined fire and sound magic. Panther Lily takes his spot on my lap where I scratch and pet his head. I feel close to the strong Exceed.

"Alright, on to the second match! Lyon and Yuka from Lamia Scale!" The eyebrow guy and Lyon move down to the arena with serious expressions. "Versus Kagura and Millianna from Mermaid Heel!" The swordswoman and cat come down from Mermaid Heel's balcony.

 _This battle will definitely be more interesting._ I look over where the Fairy Tail team, and Natsu is leaning against the railing seeming down. Erza tells him something, and he perks up. The pinkette looks in my direction, so I smile and blow him a kiss. He smiles wider and waves.

"I hope Mermaid Heel wins." Happy says from beside me. I look down at him. "I've known Millianna since that Tower of Heaven business, see."

I smile down at him. "Well then, I'll have to cheer for her, too."

"After this battle is the Sabertooth and Fairy Tail battle, finally." Makarov clasps his hands behind his back.

The first master is standing beside him. "We just have to put our faith in them." She goes to sit down. "Well, take a load off." She misses and falls over the edge with a scream. Makarov frets. Panther Lily, Happy and I sweat drop.

The fight starts quickly with Kagura stepping back and letting Millianna fight by herself. Lyon attacks, trying to impress Juvia even though she isn't paying attention.

I yawn behind my hand. "Tired, Mayen?" I look down at Panther Lily and nod.

"It's been a bit emotionally draining, but I'm not going to miss the next fight." I look between the Sabertooth and Fairy Tail balconies. My attention moves back to the arena as Millianna proves to be fast and nimble like a cat which makes me smile. "She does have skill, neh, Lily?"

He nods. "That's what you would expect from a cat." He gives me a knowing look.

I sigh. "You are too smart and observant, Lily."

He chuckles. "Your scent gives it away, and you have to know what to look for. You smell very much like a feline, more so than that girl. It has been getting stronger since that island." I shake my head with a smile.

Millianna slips through them with her claws out, scratching their faces. "I would love to fight her after everything." I laugh behind me hand.

Things start to heat up as Lamia Scale gets serious. Yuka uses his nullify magic. Millianna counters with multiple of her cat tubes. Yuka simply creates a large wave shield that she sends a cat tube around. Lyon jumps in with his ice make magic. The men seem to be having trouble keeping up the cat woman from Mermaid Heel. They get tied up in her magic.

I sweat drop when Lyon gets them out of the trap by creating a moving mouse shaped cat toy. Millianna starts running after jovially. Panther Lily has the same reaction as me. It takes her a moment to realize it's a decoy and get back to the battle. Lamia Scale goes on the offensive. Lyon starts a blizzard while Yuka sets up a kotatsu. Millianna falls for both and hides in the warm kotatsu. Panther Lily and I sweat drop again. My eyebrow twitches. "That actually looks really inviting, and I hate it." I hiss lowly, and Lily gives me an agreeing nod. The cat woman realizes it quickly and jumps out. Juvia's reactions to Lyon's advances during the battle are the same as Gray to her. The pumpkin mascot is jumping around the edge of the arena excitedly. Lyon creates a snow tiger. Millianna runs away from the tiger and without paying attention runs straight into the arena wall. I face palm. "She makes a bad example of cat warriors." Lily agrees.

Kagura finally joins the battle and is quick to take out Yuka by not using magic which makes his magic useless. It is quite interesting watching her sheathed sword style. _Maybe I should put one in my arsenal._ It's now a battle between Kagura and Lyon. They have a moment of conversation before moving on to the fight. Their thirty minute time limit is running down. Kagura dodges Lyon's ice projectiles to get in close. He gets hit to the ground. This seems to make Gray angry as he yells at the older man about being Ur's disciple. Lyon finally gets serious.

Lyon uses a one hand technique to create an ape and tiger and then a two hand technique to create an impressive snow dragon. All three attack the Mermaid Heel wizard. She dodges the first round of attacks before she creates a large rosette magic circle above the arena and holds up her sheathed sword. There is a change in gravity which causes Lyon and his creatures to rise into the air. Kagura uses the gravity change to her advantage and takes out all three creatures in one attack with her sword. She is a centimeter from slaming her sword vertically into Lyon's face when the bell is rung.

"Time is up!" The mascot bounces around the battle field. "It's a tie!"

"The result is a tie!" The announcer calls out. "It wasn't settled after 30 minutes!" Kagura cancelled her spell and the two land on their feet, leaving the arena with their partner.

The crowd goes insane. I tense up and lean forward. _Finally._ Gajeel and Natsu walk out of the tunnel into the arena. They look up at me and nod. I give a nod and a small smile back. Gajeel and I have a relationship much like Igneel and I had. I growl as the dragon slayers from Sabertooth step out as well. Gajeel and Natsu tense, and the hatred and actual blood lust flow off of them.

"The final battle of day four! What you have all been waiting for! From Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue versus Natsu and Gajeel from Fairy Tail! It's a battle of Dragon Slayers!"

"Go Natsu! Go Gajeel!" I shout at the top of my lungs. They know I am taking this seriously since I am using the iron dragon slayer's name. "Make them regret crossing Fairy Tail!"

 **Author's Note: I really don't like Cuatro Cerberus, so to keep somewhat close to the story line, I got rid of them. I really want to do the Sting &Rogue versus Gajeel&Natsu, so I had to get rid of someone and Desert Rose is stronger than Cuatro Cerberus. I have never been pregnant or around anyone pregnant long enough to know how those woman act. My portrayal of Mayen will most likely be off, but her pregnancy isn't normal to begin with so please bear with it. I know not everyone reads the Author's Note, so for those that do, there will be something major during the even that happens at the end of the Games. Thanks and Review.**


	58. Chapter 57: Battle of the Dragon Slayers

**Author's Note: Sorry, everyone. It has been a really busy winter break filled with a lot of family and travel. The semester starts Tuesday so hopefully I can get a chapter or two in before then. Thanks and review.**

 ** _Chapter 57: Battle of the Dragon Slayers_**

"I'm sure all of our viewers have been eagerly looking forward to this battle." The announcer chatters excitedly. The Fairy Tail dragon slayers step out into the arena to face their opponents from Sabertooth. Natsu and Gajeel glare death at the other dragon slayers. "A fateful showdown between the guild that was called the strongest seven years ago and the strongest current guild!" The two guilds stop in the center as their names are announced. Mayen watches and cheers from the stands.

"I've been waiting for this moment." Sting's eyes narrow at Natsu. His glare is dismissed as Natsu's and Gajeel's attention are focused on the unemotional Rogue.

"I claim Rogue." Natsu growls darkly to his partner.

Gajeel nods. "Fine…But I want a shot at him, too."

"Agreed." Natsu grunts.

"The dream dragon slayer battle is about to begin!"

"The time limit is 30 minutes! Let the battle begin!" The mascot cheers. The gong is rung.

Sting takes off. "Here I go!" Rogue follows behind him.

Before they can take two steps Gajeel and Natsu appear out of a dust cloud. Sting's eyes widen as Gajeel is in front of him with his fist pulled back. The pink haired dragon slayer growls as he throws a punch at the dark dragon slayer.

Natsu slams his fist into Rogue's chin sending him flying backwards. He follows quickly to land a series of hits. Angry at being ignored by his own target, Sting lets out a roar at Gajeel. A laser beam of white light shoots out at the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel smirks and forms his arm into a spiked sword. Sting twists his head, shifting the roar towards Natsu. The pinkette kicks off of Rogue to dodge at Gajeel's warning.

The beam strikes the ground, kicking up a dust cloud which Rogue jumps through. "Slash of the Shadow Dragon!" His arm is covered in shadows.

Natsu smirks with deadly eyes. He moves around the attack with a twist and lands a hit on Rogue's chin. They bust through the cloud together as Natsu sends the dark brother into the other and sets his hands aflame. "Wingbeat of the Fire Dragon!" The brothers go flying.

"What's this?! The Twin Dragons of Fiore's strongest guild are on the ropes!" The crowd goes crazy.

"He's really strong…but I'd be disappointed otherwise." Sting pants as he wipes his chin, getting up.

"Did you two really defeat dragons with that power?" Natsu taunts. He growls lowly at Rogue. "Did you think that power will get Mayen to pick you?" The aura around him darkens even more. Sting looks confused but brushes it off only wanting to fight his old idol.

"You know nothing about shadows." Rogue scoffs.

"You must have a death wish, twerp." Gajeel crosses his arms.

Sting looks between everyone confused. "Enough talk…" Sting's magic starts to rise. "White Drive."

Rogue follows his lead. "She will be mine…Shadow Drive."

Sting makes the first move with a light attack towards Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer crosses his arms to block the fist. He is pushed back slightly. Sting rears back for another attack. "Receive Holy White Judgement!"

Rogue dances around Natsu in his shadow form, sending solid kicks but dissolving to allow Natsu's attack to go through. "You can't get ahold of shadows." His eyes glow red as he glares at his new rival.

The twins start using combination attacks on the defense Fairy Tail. The twins switch opponents seamlessly. Sting hits Natsu in the stomach, landing an immobilizing magic circle on the pinkette. "The Claw of the White Dragon is a holy attack. A body marked by its stigmata loses its freedom. And with it I'll surpass you!" His hands glow with magic.

"The dragon that hides it form becomes the shadows." Rogue taunts Gajeel as he flashes around him.

Gajeel growls but soon starts to cackle. He thrusts out his hand and catches Rogue's wrist. "You're more annoying than kitty, but she is definitely stronger. Don't get stuck on yourself, brat." He pulls Rogue in quick and elbows him in the face without letting go. "And don't make light of Fairy Tail."

Sting moves in to hit his stationary target but gets a surprise when a fire fist slams into his face. "How can you move?!" Sting stumbles. Natsu smirks as his abs steam. "You burned off the stigmata!"

"Not too shabby…" The pinkette cracks his knuckles. "But you've got a ways to go, and you aren't my target right now."

The Fairy Tail dragon slayers slam their opponents into the arena wall. They do not give them time to recover. Natsu grabs Rogue's throat and flings him across the battle field. Rogue tries to turn into his shadow form. Natsu smirks and charges forward. "You think that will help! Roar of the Fire Dragon." Rogue dodges but just barely. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" His fist alights as he lands a solid punch on his target.

Rogue howls in pain from the unexpected fire hit. "How?!"

"I train with _my_ mate every day." Natsu spins to kick. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" Rogue barely dodges.

Rogue disappears and kicks Natsu in the back. Natsu throws his elbow back and just misses. Natsu bursts into flame to prevent any more attacks as he searches for Rogue. Natsu roars. "Where are you?!" His sharp green eyes scan the area. A black streak catches his eyes. "Fire Dragon Roar!" The attack follows the dodging shadow. Eyes narrowing, Natsu uses his fire to keep up with the dashing shadow. The two start the dance of hand to hand. The vengeful pinkette slams his heel into Rogue's chest sending him flying back. "Fire Dragon Slash!" He brings his arms down on the shadow dragon. Rogue howls in pain.

The red eyed Sabertooth turns around. "Roar of the Shadow Dragon!"

Natsu clicks his tongue and dodges. "Mayen has a stronger roar than that, and you think you are a better match than me?" Rogue growls and lunges at Natsu but is met with a hard punch to the face, sending him into the ground. The pinkette growls and jumps on top of the other slayer. He lights up his fist and starts to pummel the shadow dragon into the ground. "You should know better than to kiss another dragon slayer's mate!"

Rogue throws Natsu off and coughs. "You don't deserve her!"

They tumble into flailing limbs. Natsu roars. "You're the undeserving one! She's mine!" The enraged pinkette curls his fingers around Rogue's neck. "You will pay for what you have done. You've crossed too many lines."

"Rogue!" Sting howls. Natsu is hit in the side with a beam of light, sending him flying.

"Tag in, Salamander!" Gajeel cackles as he dashes past Natsu before he can react.

"As long as I get the last shot." Natsu growls in aggravation spinning around to trade opponents. The two dragon slayers have a stare down.

Rogue dashes towards Gajeel's back, but the iron dragon slayer sends him flying back with a hard punch. The iron dragon slayer takes his turn fighting the elusive shadow dragon. His focus and training with Mayen gives him an advantage Rogue is not ready for. The Sabertooth dragon slayer lands only a few hits while taking several hard ones.

"Here I go, Natsu!" Sting pulls his fist back. His magic pulls into a single point creating a blinding light. "Dragon Slayer Arcana!" He lunges forward. "Holy Nova!"

There is a large burst of light and debris from the explosion. Mayen holds Panther Lily close to her chest. "Natsu!"

The dust clears. "What's this?! He stopped that tremendous attack with one hand!" Natsu has a deadly look in his eyes as he glares at Sting.

The two Fairy Tail wizards work separately to force the Sabertooth wizards back to back. They deliver a severe pounding to the twin slayers. Gajeel cackling as he pummels the shadow slayer that threatened the woman he has started to see as a sister, though he will never admit it. Natsu takes pleasure in the pain being delivered to the threat to his bond but also enjoys beating the light dragon slayer that killed the dragon that raised the blonde. Rogue and Sting are left face down on the arena dirt floor.

"I'm tagging back in." Natsu cracks his knuckles. The twins struggle to stand back up.

"That's fine with me." Gajeel cackles. "I got it out of my system…" He crosses his arms. "…for now."

The twins finally get to their feet and a large pulse comes from them both. The magic power around them increases tenfold. Marks form on their bodies.

"What the hell is this magic?" Gajeel raises an eyebrow.

"They're calling upon their Dragon Force." Natsu tenses.

"Rogue hang back." Sting steps forward waving a hand to his brother. "I can take on both of them by myself."

"They're looking down on us…" Gajeel scoffs.

"But this feeling…" Natsu growls lowly. "He's strong."

One moment Sting is standing in front of his brother the next Natsu is flying backwards with Sting standing next to a stunned Gajeel. Gajeel reacts with a swing of his leg, but Sting ducks and slams a glowing fist into the iron dragon slayers stomach. Natsu catches himself and kicks off of the wall using his fire for a speed boost to aim himself at the light dragon slayer. Flipping in the air, Gajeel reverses his trajectory back towards the blonde. Sting is able to block all of the physical attacks from both slayers with ease. Sting jumps into the air. "Holy Breath of the White Dragon!" The center of the arena is utterly destroyed. Natsu and Gajeel fall down the giant hole in the arena floor.

"Natsu! Gajeel!" Mayen screams in horror.

"It seems the battle is moving underneath the arena, but the match will continue!" The battle appears on the lacrimas screens.

"I'm just getting started!" Sting dives after the Fairy Tail wizards.

Natsu lands on a large piece of falling debris and bursts into flames. "Sword Horn of the Fire Dragon!" He launches towards the blonde.

He is able to push Sting in the range of Gajeel's attack. "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Sting takes the point blank hit and is slammed into the ground first.

Sting gets up with ease and chuckles. "The light of the White Dragon purifies all things…" He puts his hands together, building up magic. "Holy Ray!" The beam shoots at the falling wizards. Natsu hits the ground hard but gets back up with a growl. Sting blocks an attack and sends him flying back. The tide of the battle seems to have turned in Sting's favor as he brushes off every one of their attacks and counters with his own. Natsu and Gajeel are left in the dirt.

"Times changed." Rogue walks out of the shadows without his cloak. "The span of seven years has allowed us to develop into true Dragon Slayers. The time of the old generation is over." He looks towards one of the lacrimas cameras. "Do you see it, Mayen?"

Mayen's hold tightens around Panther Lily as a low dangerous growl rumbles from her chest. Lily struggles to breathe as a shiver of fear travels down his spine. Her magic starts to flare around her from her uncontrollable emotions. The announcer questions if the battle is over. Mayen jumps to her feet on the ledge and roars. The other members of the guild stare at her in surprise. "Natsu! Gajeel! Get up! You're Fairy Tail wizards and dragon slayers! The whole guild is here for you! Can't you hear us! Show them the true power of FAIRY TAIL!"

Rogue joins Sting. The blonde glances back. "Sorry, I took down Gajeel, too…but I kept my promise."

"Don't get too hasty." Natsu stands up. Gajeel joins him shortly. The twins and the ground are stunned. Fairy Tail starts to cheer loudly. Natsu grins darkly. "But I saw through all your habits."

Sting takes a step back. "What?!"

"Your attack timing…Your posture when you defend…" Natsu explains. Gajeel brushes off next to him. "Even the rhythm of your breathing."

Sting throws an arm out exasperated. "That's ridiculous! I'm using Dragon Force!"

Natsu cracks his shoulder. "Yeah and it packs a wallop! My body aches all over, damnit!"

Rogue scoffs. "Don't be rattle, Sting. He's bluffing."

Gajeel cackles. "Gehe, bluffin' you say?" He looks at Natsu with a taunting smile. "You really think the Salamander can pull off a trick that requires usin' his brain?!"

"Oh, shut up!" Natsu snaps at him. They take a more relaxed stance. "For example, when you attack, your pivot foot is facing 11:00."

"Na'h, it's 10." Gajeel crosses his arms. This starts a small spat between the two. Mayen smiles to herself relaxing. If the two are arguing that means they are really okay. Natsu eventually pushes Gajeel into a cart and accidently lets loss the brakes. Gajeel starts to roll away. "Hey! You bastard! Wh-what is this?!" Gajeel disappears. Natsu turns around and laughs.

Sting sweat drops. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Natsu takes a wide stance. "I've totally got to pay you back for lookin' down on us." He glares at Rogue. "And more." He sets his fingers on fire. "I can take on both of you myself. Go ahead and attack me at the same time." The pinkette chuckles darkly. "You're fired up, aren't cha?"

Mayen's head snaps to the side as she feels a familiar magic. _Why is he here?_

"You can take us on by yourself?! You're just messin' with us…" Sting hisses.

Rogue is breathing heavy beside him in aggravation. "You won't stop me. She's mine."

Natsu growls with a dark smile. "If you want Mayen, you gotta go through me first." The twins flare their Dragon Force again. Natsu takes a point blank hit from Sting with a smile. "Your power's half baked…"

Sting roars. "My power is complete! This is the power I used to kill Vicelogia!"

Natsu gives a true dragon smile. "I see. Then I'll use my power…" His body ignites in fire. "…to fight for my friends who were laughed at and my mate that was threatened." He slams his fist into Sting's cheek, sending him flying back.

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" Rogue roars. A jet of shadows comes from his mouth. Natsu counters with his own stronger roar.

"That was nothing!" Sting lunges at Natsu again with a frantic look in his eyes.

Natsu taunts the twins. "Bring it on." The two attack them together, but he is able to hold them back and counter easily with a smug smile. The twins are being beaten down by the single fire dragon slayer.

They snap and charge a large magical attack. The magic spheres keep growing behind them as their magic converge into a unison raid. Their power suddenly condenses. "Holy Shadow Dragon Fang Flash!" They cry out in unison. Natsu doesn't move as the attack charges at him. Mayen clings to Lily who pats her hand in comfort. Everyone in the guild raises their hands for the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art!" Natsu's fists bursts into flames as he widens his stance. The fire turns into a bird form. "Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Edge!" Their attack is countered and thrown back at them. The entire stadium is shaken like an earthquake. The force is so strong that the lacrimas screens go out. When the screens come back on, the twin slayers crumble to the ground while Natsu stands on a higher ledge. Natsu cheers with a large smile.

"It's Fairy Tail! He broke the Twin Dragons! The winner is Fairy Tail!" Mayen throws Panther Lily into the air and catches him with a large smile, laughing. "That puts them into second place! This brings an end to the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games!"

 **1** **st** **Desert Rose 48P**

 **2** **nd** **Fairy Tail 46P**

 **3** **rd** **Sabertooth 46P**

 **4** **th** **Lamia Scale 41P**

 **5** **th** **Mermaid Heel 33P**

 **6** **th** **Blue Pegasus 22P**

"The last day will feature a survival battle, with all of the members participating! Which guild will achieve victory in the end?!"

I jump up as soon as Natsu heads towards the tunnel. I carry Panther Lily down to meet Natsu in a hurry. I dodge around the others on his team. "Natsu!" I squeal and drop Lily, jumping into my mates arms. He swings me around with a laugh. I give him a long kiss, digging my hands into his soft pink hair. "You were amazing!" He puts e down. I run my hands over his chest to make sure he is not too injured.

Natsu grabs my hands. "I'm fine, kitten." He softly slides his lips against mine in reassurance.

Panther Lily crosses his little arms and coughs. We turn to the little Exceed. "You gave us a good show, but what happened to Gajeel?!"

Natsu slips a hand around my waist, scratching his chin in thought. "Oh yeah, he took off during the middle of it! Doesn't he know the meaning of 'tag battle'?!"

Lily sweat drops. "Have you forgotten what you've done?"

I wave my hand with a sweet smile. "It's Natsu." I yawn loud, leaning against Natsu heavily.

"Are you alright, kitten?" He looks at me concerned.

I smile. "You're the one that fought. I'm fine."

Erza smiles. "Get plenty of rest the both of you. Mayen, that fight must've been taxing, and Natsu you need to rest for the final battle." We all laugh as we walk towards the infirmary to regale the battle to Lucy and Elfman.

Natsu gets healed by Wendy and Porlyusica before dragging me out of the arena.

"Natsu?!" I squeal.

He smiles back at me. "Come on, kitten. The whole guild is celebrating."

The entire guild gathers in the bar of our inn. I sit with Levi and Wendy, eating apples with hot sauce and milk. The Exceeds are also at our table. I laugh as Gray and Natsu start another tussle. I blink when Lucy shows up and stops their fight. "Lucy! You're alright!" I jump up but fall back down.

Wendy rushes to my side. "Mayen, are you okay?!" Gray, Lucy, and Natsu rush over, too.

I smile up at the concerned sky dragon. "I'm fine! You guys need to stop coddling me."

Gray and Natsu go back to fighting. Lucy tries to get them to stop, but they are encouraged by everyone to start using magic. They shoot ice and fire at each other with Happy and I in the middle. I squeak in surprise and grab Happy. They shout in worry. A blast of magic comes from my stomach blocking the magic and sending it back at them. I blink, and Happy looks up at me. "That was amazing, Mayen!"

Natsu runs to my side. "Kitten, are you alright?!" He raises a fist towards Gray. "You droopy-eyed idiot! You almost him my mate!"

I touch his chest. "Natsu, it was an accident. I'm fine. The baby can protect itself from magic attacks." I speak the last part softly.

Erza marches over and grabs Gray and Natsu's hair, slamming their heads together. "Stop it, you dolts! You put the innocent in danger!" I give her a sweat drop smile as thanks.

The door opens behind the Exceeds and I to reveal an agitated Gajeel. "Tin man!" I blink.

"Yeesh, I finally made it, for cryin' out loud." He puts an arm on his hip.

Happy flaps his wings. "Where have you been?"

Natsu places his hands on his hips, accusingly. "That's right! You blew off the match!"

Gajeel marches up to the pinkette. "Hey, I wouldn't…" He gets in Natsu's face. "Because of your idiocy during the match, I fell underneath the coliseum!"

"Oooooh…" Natsu looks up and then towards me. "Is that right?" I smile and nod my head. He scratches his head sheepishly. "That must've been tough."

Gajeel sighs. "Forget about it. More importantly, come with me, Salamander. There's something I want to show you."

Natsu tilts his head as Wendy comes up to the conversation. I stand up carefully and move beside my mate. He slides his hand around my waist. "I'm coming too, Tinman."

The spikey haired wizard looks down at me with a serious expression. "It might be too dangerous for you in your _condition_ , kitty."

I growl and cross my arms. "I'm going, and that's it, Tinman."

"Kitten, maybe you shouldn't. Even metal head says it's dangerous for you." Natsu tries to convince me.

"What did I just tell you, Natsu." I narrow my green eyes at my mate.

He starts to sweat. "Stop coddlin'?"

"Exactly…If I say I'm going, then I'm going. That's final." I stomp my foot, sending my glare between Natsu and Gajeel. They both fold under the look.

"Can I come?" Wendy looks up at us.

"Yeah, you should, too." Gajeel tilts his head. Gajeel leads us under the arena to the area he had found. We are led to a large dark cave.

"What exactly is down here, Gajeel?" Wendy asks as she looks around.

"Just be quiet and follow me." He keeps his head straight.

"Does it have something to do with Dragon Slayers?" Happy tilts his head.

"Probably." Lily shrugs.

"Though we do have spectators." Carla grumbles. Gray and Lucy look sheepish.

"We're here." Gajeel stops. My eyes widen as we enter a gigantic cavern littered with large dragon skeletons.

"What is it?!" Wendy gasps.

"What is this place?" I lean closer to Natsu.

His arm tightens around me. "What the hell is this?!"

"Animal…bones?" Lucy shivers.

"It's a dragon graveyard." Natsu stands in shock.

"Are all of these dragon bones?" Happy gasps.

Carla continues incredulously. "All of these?"

"This place confirms the existence of dragons." Lily points out.

We start walking through the cavern. "What's this place for?" I look around nervously.

"Hell if I know." Gajeel grunts.

"What's goin' on here?" Natsu squeezes my hip. "All of these dragons…"

"I wonder if something happened here." Lucy looks around.

"Maybe Igneel is here, too…" Happy drops a heavy bomb.

Both Natsu and I tense. I snap at the blue cat. "Happy!" He quickly covers his mouth and apologizes. I strain to hold back tears.

"That's okay. He's not here." Natsu doesn't even turn around. He pulls me closer.

"Our dragons disappeared 14 years ago." Gajeel speaks up. "The remains here are much more ancient."

"Milky Way…" Wendy gasps. The rest of us turn towards the diminutive slayer in inquiry. "Milky Way! It's one of the Secret Dragon Slayer spells that Porlyusica taught me! 'Listen to the voices of the dragon souls that continue to the heavenly river.'" She explains. "I thought it was a kind of attacking magic, but maybe this is what is was referring to. Milky Way may be magic that lets me hear the voices of dragon souls."

"What?" I blink in surprise.

"Then…" Natsu takes a small step.

"If I can hear the voices of these sleeping dragons, maybe we can find out what happened here." Wendy finishes. "And learned what happened to our own dragons that disappeared." Wendy grabs a stick and starts to make a magic circle in the dirt. "I thought it was an attacking form of magic, so these characters are difference."

"Magic runes?" Lucy questions.

"What are you doing, Wendy?" Natsu tilts his head.

"Weren't you listening?" Carla asks towards him.

"She called it Milky Way." I bump my hip on his, causing him to pout.

She finishes shortly. "Everyone, please back up a bit." We all listen and take few steps back. Natsu pushes me slightly behind him. Wendy starts her spell and the magic circle starts to glow. A green glow starts, and stars appear. The ground starts to shake.

"Are you okay, Wendy?" I inquire concerned.

"I'm looking for the souls of the dragons." Wendy doesn't open her eyes.

A vortex appears near the ceiling. I cling to Natsu's back as a large dragon claw starts to come through the portal. A large green transparent dragon comes through with a terrifying roar. Everyone, but Wendy and I, lets out a shriek. I stand there with wide eyes.

The dragon starts laughing. "Seeing the shocked look on human faces never gets old. My name is Zirconis, but I'm also known as the Jade Dragon." I step out from behind Natsu, feeling almost comfortable around the giant creature. "The spell you used to summon my soul belonged to Grandine, the Sky Dragon, yes?" He looks around. "Where are you, hm?" He spots the concentrating Wendy. "Cute. This little Dragon Slayer summoned me?"

I step towards Wendy protectively but do not cross the magic circle. Natsu jumps forward beside me. "Hey! Get away from Wendy!" Natsu gets face to face to the dragon.

"Forget it! I'm going to eat this girl!" The dragon threatens.

Natsu pushes his forehead against the dragon's. "Bastard!"

"I'm kidding, of course, you stupid species." The dragon chuckles. He flicks his claw through Natsu. "Look! What can an astral body do?"

I stifle a laugh behind my hand as I realize what happened as Natsu huffs and glares. "I like him, Natsu." My mate turns around and looks at me incredulously. I giggle and shrug, blowing Natsu a kiss. He turns away crossing his arms with a pout and light blush. I blink as I feel eyes on me. I make eyes contact with the dragon and tense. It's like he knows what I am. I plead through my eyes for him to stay silent, and it seems that he understands.

"What happened here?" Carla asks.

"We summoned your spirit to learn the truth." Gray points out.

"I have nothing to say to humans! Go away!" He lifts his head.

"Please, Zirconis." I give him another pleading look and place a hand over my stomach to portray my condition.

"Okay, then. It happened over 400 years ago." He starts, causing the others to sweat drop. "Dragons were once rulers of this world. We thrived, flying through the air, racing across the land, and swimming in the sea. Everything in this world belonged to us."

I start to sit down as my legs feel tired. Natsu notices and quickly sits down and helps me onto his lap. Zirconis eyes us for a second before continuing. "Humans were no more than prey to us. But there was a foolish young dragon who objected to our reign. That one spouted nonsense about building world in which we could coexist with humans. Eventually, between the dragons who agreed and those who disagreed, a war began." He glares down at us. "I fought as one who disagreed." Natsu wraps both arms around me protectively. "I have no fondness for humans. That is, unless we are talking about food."

Natsu can't help but laugh into my shoulder. "You're talking to food!"

"Hey! I don't like when it talks back either!" Zirconis snaps.

I pat Natsu's head with a smile. "What happened with the war?"

"It heated up." The dragon soul scoffs. "The battle between dragon and dragon tore up vast areas of land. Eventually, the dragons who were for coexistence devised a stupid strategy." His eyes narrow. "They involved humans in the war by giving them Dragon Slayer magic, which could destroy dragons."

Natsu tenses under me. Happy piques up. "And that's the origin of Dragon Slayer's?"

Zirconis hums. "Dragon Slayers have tremendous power. Victory for the dragons who chose to coexist with humans was imminent." He uses his claw to stroke his beards. "However, they had made one miscalculation. The Dragon Slayers, who had been given too much power, killed even the dragons who wished to live peacefully with them. And there was one man among the humans who bathed in the blood of too many dragons." I cringe at the bathing in blood image. "I fear to even say that name. He continued to destroy dragons and bathe in their blood. Presently, his skin turned to scales, his teeth turned to fangs…He transformed into a dragon himself."

We all gasp in surprise. Lucy's voice is shaking. "A human…changed into a dragon."

"That's what Dragon Slayer Magic leads to." Zirconis admits. "The dragons that rest in peace here were all murdered by that man. Though human, he became the Dragon King. The Dragon King initiated another war. That was the Festival of the Dragon King. The king's name was Acnologia. A dragon with pitch black wings, unlike any other dragon…"

I jump to my feet. "Acnologia!" Natsu catches me as I stumble back from the sudden movement.

"He was originally human?!" Natsu shouts.

"Impossible!" Gajeel roars.

"He slaughtered most of the dragons." The Jade Dragon continues. "That was 400 years ago. You people did this…" He disintegrates into green lights.

"Hey!" Natsu yells.

Gajeel points at the blank space. "You didn't tell us everything!"

Wendy finally starts to talk. "That's it. All of the souls in this place have gone. In Eastern terms, I suppose it would be called 'entering Nivana'."

"That was one hell of a history lesson." Gray deadpans.

"The scale's too big for me!" Lucy squeaks.

"If you use too much Dragon Slayer Magic," Natsu goes from serious to dramatic. "you turn into a real dragon?!" I shake my head at him with a smile.

"That would be bad!" Gajeel agrees.

Wendy tears up. "What should we do?!" I bring her into my arms to comfort her.

"That's impossible." A man's voice comes from above.

"Who are you?!" I glare up at a man in armor.

"I overheard everything." He dismisses the question. "Our research is in accord with historical fact. You people know about Zeref's Demons, don't you?" My eyes widen and my whole body tenses. "Acnologia is similar to that. We believe that Zeref turned the Dragon Slayer into Acnologia."

My glare hardens. _Zeref did no such thing!_ I want to shout it, but it would give my human cover away.

"In other words, destroying Zeref, the root of all evil, will be the first step in the subjection of Acnologia."

"Who are you?!" Gajeel demands.

"Destroy Zeref?!" Natsu shouts incredulously.

"You're Yukino!" Lucy points out the white haired woman standing beside the stranger.


	59. Chapter 58 The Eclipse Project!

**Author's Note: Sorry about the last chapter. I am feeling more into the swing of writing again. I hope this chapter is better. I happen to like the ending. The games are starting to wrap up! Big things are starting to happen!**

 ** _Chapter 58: The Eclipse Project!_**

Natsu pulls me behind him again as the strange man comes to us. "I am Arcadios. Captain of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knights, the kingdom of Fiore's military corps stationed in Crocus.

"I am Yukino Agria, temporary sergeant of the same." The ex-Sabertooth wizard steps up beside the man.

Gray raises an eyebrow. "What's a military big cheese doing here?"

"Yukino…" Lucy looks betrayed. "But you…"

"…were a member of Sabertooth." Panther Lily finishes her thought.

Happy raises a paw. "You said they kicked you out, right?"

"Yes, that's correct." Yukino nods.

"I'll explain." Arcadios dismisses the ongoing conversation in favor for his. "The power of a Celestial Spirit Wizard was necessary to the secrecy of the operation. And so, I'm relying on the assistance of Sergeant Yukino."

"A Celestial Spirit Wizard…" I tilt my head.

"U-um, what do you mean you needed the power of a Celestial Wizard?" Wendy shyly questions.

"Wait a second!" Natsu raises a fist. "I'm lost here! Skip the annoying details! Just tell me what you want!"

"Nastu Dragneel, yes?" The man smirks. "Your previous event was a marvelous magic battle."

Suddenly, the pinkette is nose to square nose with the captain. "I don't give a damn about that. I wanna know about this 'Celestial Spirit Wizard is necessary' business. If you got somethin' to say, spit it out!"

"Natsu, I think you already know this, but that guys a VIP." Happy points out.

Arcadios spins away. "Follow me."

"Hey, jackass! Wait!" Natsu yells.

"Lucy, I also have a favor to ask." Yukino directs her attention to our blonde friend. "If this operation is a success, Zeref and Acnologia will be defeated…"

We follow Arcadios and Yukino. The boys keep the girls in the middle. Natsu keeps close to me. We come to a large lit up castle. "What the hell is this?!" Natsu screams.

"It's the Flower Light Palace, right, Arcadios?" Wendy asks.

The captain answers. "His Majesty's palace. But first I would like to apologize to Lucy…" He turns his head towards our friend. "…for her mistaken attempted abduction several days ago."

We all tense. "What?!" Natsu growls.

"That's right." Carla chirps. "Wendy was mistaken for Lucy and kidnapped."

"You were behind that?" Lucy inquires.

We follow behind him, more cautiously now, as he leads us inside. "Of course, I didn't intend to cause you any harm, but I imprudently took somewhat forceful measures. At the time, I was convinced we needed a Celestial Spirit Wizard immediately, and made an error in judgement. I apologize." My eyes narrow. I still do not trust this man. "The Grand Magic Games were camouflage to absorb a great quantity of wizards' magic power."

"So every year you stole magic from wizards?" Gray asks for clarification.

"Camouflage?" I raise an eyebrow, disliking this more and more.

"That's really low." Gajeel grumbles.

"Say what you wish." He brushes off the criticisms. "I did it all for a certain plan." We come to a giant intricate mechanical door. There is a sun design in the center and large pillars around it. "Eclipse, the portal that will change the world. A great deal of magic power was required to construct it."

"Portal?" Lucy's voice rises an octave.

"What the hell is it?!" Gray gasps.

Arcadios ignores us, again. "When the sun and the moon are in conjunction," He turns towards us, mainly looking at Lucy, "the 12 Keys will be used to open the door. When it's open, the plan is to travel back 400 years in time and murder Zeref before he can become immortal." My eyes widen in disbelief and fear grips my heart. "That is the Eclipse Project!"

 _Zeref! They can't do that. I won't let them!_ My muscles start to tremble from how tense I am. _Don't they understand that that could mess up the present!_ _I can't let this happen. I have to protect my friend without everyone knowing it._

"T-Travel through time?!" Lucy stutters.

"Lucy-sama," Yukino speaks gently. "I've heard time flows differently between the Celestial World and our own."

Lucy sounds shaken. "Yes, now that you mention it, but…"

"The idea is to use the Celestial Spirit World's dimensional boundary line, and the power of a Celestial Spirit Wizard to open the door." Yukino continues.

Arcadios takes over. "Originally, the plan called for the possible use of pseudo-Celestial Spirit magic in place of the real thing. But having a true Celestial Spirit Wizard and the 12 Keys would guarantee the success of the project. I could say that aspect is indispensable. The sun and moon will overlap three days hence, on July 7th. I would like your assistance, Lucy."

"July 7th…" Natsu whispers.

"The day our dragons disappeared…" Wendy adds.

"Is it just coincidence?" Gajeel grunts.

"The eclipse, when the sun and the moon are in cinjunction…" Gray stares at the floor.

"A solar eclipse…" I grumble, crossing my arms not liking or trusting any of this one bit. My ears twitch at the sound of many running feet. "What?"

We are immediately surrounded by guards and held at spear point. "That's enough! Don't move!"

"The royal army?!" Wendy squeaks.

"What is this?" I growl lowly, looking around slowly from the center of the defensive circle created by my friends.

"What the hell?!" Natsu growls raising his fists defensively.

"You dumbasses wanna rumble?!" Gray challenges.

"Surrender peacefully, Captain Arcadios." An older voice comes from behind the mass of bodies.

The captain gasps. "Minister of Defense, what is the meaning of this?!"

A short old man walks into view. "That is my line. Leaking details of a top secret plan and state military secrets to outsiders is abominable."

Arcadios takes a step towards the shorter male. "They're not outsiders! You know this." He spreads his arms. "These people have a critical role to play in the success of the operation."

"That's not a simple matter for you to arbitrarily decide on." The Minister scoffs.

Two soldiers hold the captain back with spears. "You're just opposed to the plan, aren't you?! I want you to stop this nonsense immediately!"

"Of course I'm opposed to it!" The elder shouts. "Changing history! Can you even slightly imagine the inherent danger, boy?!" _Finally someone that gets it!_

"What the hell are they arguin' about?" Natsu glances at me over his shoulder.

"Whether or not to time travel." I explain simply. "I agree with the old man, for now."

"Why?" Gray looks at me.

"Think about it…No Zeref means no Deliora." I explain.

"How is that bad?!" Gray hisses.

"That means no Ul, no Lyon, _no_ Fairy Tail, Gray." I narrow my eyes. He stops and tenses as he thinks. "It would change everyone's present life. None of us would probably know each other."

"Arrest Captain Arcadios on suspicion of treason!" The Minister of Defense orders. "Arrest Yukino Agria and Lucy Heartfilia, too! Throw everyone else out!"

"What?!" Gray shouts.

"Wait, me too?!" Lucy screams.

"Jackasses!" Natsu's fist explodes into flames. "You are not touching Mayen or involving Lucy!"

"Don't! You mustn't use magic in here!" Arcadios warns but not quick enough.

A bright light comes from the door, and Natsu's magic disappears. "The hell is this?!"

"Natsu!" I steps towards him.

"Perhaps he didn't tell you. The Grand Magic Games is a system to steal a small amount of magic power from wizards and send it to the Eclipse. If magic is activated this close to the Eclipse, all of the person's magic power will be siphoned." The Minister explains.

My eyes widen. "Natsu!" I run forward and catch him as he collapses. I pet his hair and look around worried. I can't do anything without worrying about the baby. _What if I can get us out before it reacts to my magic?_ _That could risk the baby._ I chew on my lip.

"Don't cause a fuss." The old man says as the soldiers descend on us. I cling to Natsu. "Wizards who can't use magic are no threat to our kingdom."

The soldiers get ahold of Lucy and Yukino. I hold Natsu closer to me as the soldiers get closer. "Lucy! Mayen!" Gray shouts.

"I will not let the Eclipse be activated." The Minister states.

Lucy is dragged away while the rest of us are thrown outside the castle. I look at Wendy desperately when Natsu continues to not move in my lap. The entire castle yard is covered with soldiers.

"He has magic deficiency syndrome. I don't think he'll be able to move for a while…" She looks at me assuredly. "He'll be fine, Mayen."

"I want you to understand that this isn't my own will." The Minister keeps his back to us. "It's all on the behalf of the state. But I can give you one piece of advice. His Majesty is fond of Fairy Tail. If you wind the Grand Magic Games, I'll grant you audience with the king. Knowing how kind he is, he may consider the matter of your friend's treatment."

I tense and glare at the man's back. "I think you've all done enough!"

"Mayen!" Wendy gasps holding up her hands towards me.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, child." He bows his head. "May you have grand magic battles."

"Mayen…" Natsu whispers weakly.

I pet his head. "Everything will be okay, my dragon. I love you." Gajeel and Gray help me up and carry Natsu back to Bar Sun. They decide to tie him to a pole, which I dislike but understand. I am given a chair beside him while the others catch up the rest of the guild.

Natsu wakes up not too much later. He starts thrashing, and I am unable to calm him down. "I'm gonna rescue Lucy, right now!"

"Please, calm down, Natsu." I run my fingers through his pink hair. I can feel myself starting to get worked up.

Wendy must sense it, because she comes over to me immediately. "Mayen, you need to calm down, too. This isn't good for the baby."

I nod and take some deep breaths. This seems to catch Natsu's attention as he stops struggling and focuses on me, placing his chin on my knee. Levi brings me some tea.

"Master…" Erza turns to Makarov.

He holds his chin, eyes closed. "We can't act recklessly against the kingdom, but on the other hand, they can't afford to treat their citizens too shabbily either." He opens one eye. "Maybe we can think of her as a hostage who'll be kept until this Project Eclipse is cancelled."

Laxus sighs. "That's a pain in the ass."

"A hostage…" I whisper.

"But that doesn't make sense…" Gajeel grumbles. "Why would they let the rest of us go when we heard the same state of secrets?"

"It's got nothin' to do with makin' sense!" Natsu growls, jumping back into the conversation.

Panther Lily speaks up. "It's also possible we have been released as witnesses to eventually help convict Arcadios."

"Maybe they decided it can't be hidden any longer…" I add in.

"If they captured the whole lot of us, we wouldn't be able to leak info, right?" Gray shrugs.

"I don't know about that." Mirajane clasps her hands behind her back. "Gray, you and the others are participants in the games, right? If you suddenly didn't appear tomorrow, people would take notice."

Juvia turns towards Gray. "I don't think even the kingdom wants to make an enemy out of a wizard guild."

Erza crosses her arms. "To us, it's ridiculous that Lucy's been taken captive, but it isn't a breach of the royal army's sense of justice."

I jump and squeak when Natsu suddenly breaks out of his bindings. "Enough jawin'! I'm gonna rescue her!"

I wince as he is taken down by the giant fist of the guild master. "Stifle it. This ain't a festival where the whole family gets captured. We all feel the same way."

I speak up. "If we can figure out where Lucy is and I talk to Porlyusica first, I might be able to get her out easily with my Kage no sōryō."

"I'm sorry, Mayen, but I don't care what Porlyusica says we are not taking the chance of putting the baby's life in danger." Makarov talks sternly. "This time, just charging ahead without thinking isn't gonna work. Still, we're not cowards who're gonna take it lying down either. We're Fairy Tail!"

It's the final day of the Grand Magic Games. Fireworks light up the sky as the crowd roars in excitement. "At last! At last! It's here! The final day of the wizard's passionate festival, the Grand Magic Games! Like it or not, only one guild will be victorious today!"

Each team enters the arena field with flare in order from bottom to top. I stand in the tunnels of the arena watching each team. Sabertooth walks out. Rogue is heavily bandaged but somehow able to move. Something seems to be different about the twins. I glance at their balcony and see one of the Exceeds is missing. A chill rolls down my spine. _Don't tell me._ My attention is diverted back to the arena.

"And in second place Fairy Tail!"

Large plumes of purple smoke fill the arena. _Good luck Natsu, Wendy, Mira, Lily, Happy, Carla._ I adjust my cloak and walk out with my team. Scarlet Shadow is strapped to my back. Tight leather pants cling to my legs as an armored purple corset protects my stomach. My forest green guild symbol showing proudly above my left breast. I walk beside Erza who is in a short purple flowered kimono. Gray is on my other side in baggy pants and a tight shirt. Laxus and Gajeel are behind us. The crowd and other teams are stunned, confused, and silently disappointed by the lack of Natsu on our team.

Porlyusica and Levi worked together to create my corset and a spell to keep my stomach safe this morning. My corset can only take three hits before only a direct hit to the stomach will cause damage. Since the fetus protects against magic attacks, I can use little magic like before I removed my seal. It was hard to convince them to let me help, but I was able. Having me on the team will cause a shift in the abilities of Desert Rose since they know of my condition. With the Sabertooth twins injured, I am not in too much danger. We made the decision, though after Natsu and his team left. It also helped that the first master wants me on the team.

I am shook out of my revere by Desert Rose taking the field. They falter slightly at the sight of me on the field but are able to continue on. I turn towards Sabertooth when I feel eyes. Not surprisingly, it's Rogue staring at me with confusion. I flick my eyes towards their balcony then back. He seems to get the message, and the pain in his eyes confirms my fear. I narrow my eyes towards the rest of his team. I harden my eyes at Rogue to let him know I won't let him off easy. No one has forgiven him yet for his transgression. It's my turn to dish out punishment.

"Alright! The Grand Magic Games have reached their climax at last!" There is a deafening roar from the audience. "Here are the current standings!"

 **1** **st** **Desert Rose 48P**

 **2** **nd** **Fairy Tail 46P**

 **3** **rd** **Sabertooth 46P**

 **4** **th** **Lamia Scale 41P**

 **5** **th** **Mermaid Heel 33P**

 **6** **th** **Blue Pegasus 22P**

"Show us your fighting skills! Your magic! And the bond you have with your comrades! The final day! A survival game in which everyone participates!" My team shares a look. We created a plan in the tunnel. "Let the Grand Magic Games begin!"

We all move to a predetermined positions around the city. The mascot is in the announcer booth. "And for this final battle, the battlefield is the entire city of Crocus!" My team is near the lion statue. I jump up and sit on the ledge of the statue, waiting for the signal.

"The teams run around town and if they encounter an enemy guild, a battle ensues! If an opponent loses consciousness or becomes unable to fight, the other side will gain one point!"

"And each guild assigns one leader." The ex-councilman continues the announcer's explanation.

The mascot's voice carries through the city. "Although the guilds do not know who the other guild leaders are!"

"If the leader is defeated, the other team gets five points! So theoretically, the highest score could be 45 points! Every guild has a chance to win!"

The old chef continues. "Should the team stay together and fight or split up?"

"That depends on your strategy!" The mascot laughs.

"Listen." Erza grabs our attention. "We have no choice but to win. To get Lucy back."

"We know, Erza." I rest my elbow on my knee.

She spins to look at me. "You have to be the most careful, Mayen. We can't protect you at all times during this."

My eyes narrow. "I am not helpless. I am able to fight. My stomach is protected." I jump to my feet beside them. "I have stealth and the strategy. We won't lose, and you won't have to worry about me. We just have to keep people away from finding Natsu and the others since the _whole_ city is open to this game."

"We have another reason for winning, too." Gray points out to release the tension.

"We have to win for the others in the guild." Laxus continues. "For those that had it rough while we were gone for those seven years."

"You're quite eloquent, Laxus." I smile up at the blonde brute. I get a snort out of him.

"Who will attain the glorious peak of magic?!" The announcer cries. "Let the Grand Magic Games begin!" There is a large explosion to mark the beginning of the game.

"Let's go!" Erza shouts. We all agree with our battle cries. We move into a single lineI stand between Erza and Gajeel. Laxus and Gray are on Erza's other side. We close our eyes and focus. We ignore the annoying voice of the announcer and wait. I am the leader of the team. Gajeel and I are the least known out of the five, but I am less than the iron dragon slayer. No one will suspect my position. Plus, I am not a prime target. I can hide the easiest if things get too sketchy.

I breathe deep in concentration. The updates from the announcer slip my mind as I focus on the moving magic around the city. It seems that Desert Rose is splitting into individuals as is Sabertooth. Naiyo picks off three Blue Pegasus wizards while Lamia Scale defeats two Mermaid Heel women. Sting destroys one from Blue Pegasus while a Mermaid Heel takes out two from Lamia Scale. Within a few minutes, Blue Pegasus is out of the game. We continue to follow Mavis's strategy.

We hear the first master's voice. "Begin Operation: Fairy Star!"

"Roger!" We all dash off to our next checkpoints.

Yellow magic spreads across the sky like falling stars. _Rufus._ My eyes narrow, but I keep calm. I follow the first master's advice and dodge at the last second. Number One's voice echoes through my head, giving directions. She sends me towards Laxus's rear as an enemy starts to approach him. As I close in, I feel a familiar magic power and smirk.

I pull out my Scarlet Shadow and jump onto the roofs to get to higher ground. I hold back a purr as I approach my target. Naiyo is slipping through shadows to get close to Laxus. I spin my halberd as I jump on my prey. I bring down the staff of my weapon on her shoulders and pin her to the ground, curling my fingers in to her clothing to prevent her escape. "Little one." I purr into her ear.

"Mayen!" She gasps. "Why are you participating?!" My daughter hisses out between clenched teeth to keep her voice down.

I bring my lips to her ear and give a short but thorough explanation. She claws at the ground. Her gold eyes narrow and harden into cold gems. "Now, you see why I have to beat you, little one. Put up a show, at least." I release her clothes, and she sinks into the ground. I jump up and bend backwards to dodge a swift kick to my head. I backflip to my feet. I swing my halberd and create sparks on the ground as she dodges.

"Scream of Shadows!" A blast of shadows flies from Naiyo's mouth towards me.

I chuckle and stand my ground. As the attack gets closer, I take a deep breath and absorb all of her attack. "You should know better, little one. I've beat you once already."

"You won't get me, again." She growls, lunging at me. I swivel and duck her fists and kicks as she closes in. I knock her attacks to the side.

I kick her back. "Too slow, Naiyo!" Before she can react, I rush forward. I crack the staff of my Scarlet Shadow against her temple and take her down. I carefully pull her to a safe, shadowed area before continuing with the first master's plan. **Where next, Master Mavis?**

 **You are to head southwest. I want you to take care of the enemy at CP89.**

 **Yes, Number One.** I start to run through the streets. I skid to a stop when I catch sight of a Lacrima-Vision screen. Gray is having trouble with Rufus. _Gray._ I bite my inner cheek and keep to the plan. I stumble when a large explosion comes from the library. I shake my head to keep myself from going to his aide. _Stick to the plan._ I get closer to my target.

"Oh, boy! Gray can't get up!" I clench my jaw and keep running. "Will Ice Molding Magic be defeated by Memory Molding Magic?!" _Gray, you've always been strong in moments like this. Come on. I believe in you! You can beat that stuck-up monstrosity. So stop messing around and TAKE HIM DOWN._ "Oh my! Has Gray Fullbuster started to counter attack at last?!" I smirk with my head down and keep running. "He took it off! He took it off! He took it off!" I laugh loudly as I run. _That's the Gray I know. Do your worst, ice princess._ "Gray did it! Fairy Tail won! Rufus lost!" My smile widens, and I run faster. "Here's the current scoring! Looks like Blue Pegasus is out of the game. The same goes for the guild that was at the top, Desert Rose! Fairy Tail is now in the lead with Sabertooth just behind them!"

 **1** **st** **Fairy Tail 56P**

 **2** **nd** **Sabertooth 51P**

 **3** **rd** **Desert Rose 51P**

 **4** **th** **Lamia Scale 49P**

 **5** **th** **Mermaid Heel 36P**

 **6** **th** **Blue Pegasus 22P**

I make it to the check point the first master planned. I lean against the wall of building. Hiding in the shadows, I take a first look at the open square. There is no sign of the enemy, so I take a few steps out. My nose twitches as I get to the center.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!"

Mayen's expression darkens as the shadow under her feet grows from the approaching attack. The shadows surround her. She closes her eyes and enjoys being engulfed in darkness for a moment before inhaling and devouring the entire attack unscathed. She turns around slowly to see Rogue standing on a nearby roof. "Hello, Rogue. Come for the rest of your punishment?"

He jumps down to be on the same level as her. "Mayen, why don't you get that you and I are supposed to be together." He holds out a hand towards Mayen. "We both are bound to the shadows. Let _me_ keep you warm in the coldness of the dark. Light burns away the dark. We can feed and grow off each other."

Mayen rolls her eyes. "I'm happily mated already. There is nothing you can do that would change my mind."

"We'll see about that." His eyes narrow. Rogue jumps to the side and activates his Shadow Drive.

Mayen crosses her arms and closes her eyes. "You can't beat me with shadow tricks, dragon slayer." She reaches out with her magic to feel where he is and when he solidifies, like she taught Gajeel. She sighs and dodges a few punches. "Boys will be boys." In a blink, Mayen retrieves her Scarlet Shadow from her back and swings. Rogue is sent flying into the ground when it hits his side.

"From your fight with that Desert Rose wizard, I know direct shadow attacks won't work on you. We can eat each other's magic." Rogue stands up holding his side. "I'll have to prove it by force then."

Mayen's eyes sharpen with a deadly edge. "You are signing your death warrant."

The opponents kick off the ground and head straight for each other. Mayen swings her halberd, forcing Rogue to lean backwards or lose his head. Pushing the heel of her palm down, the spear end of her weapon imbeds in his foot. Rogue howls in pain. Mayen smirks and kicks him in the head, pulling on her Scarlet Shadow to release him. He goes tumbling down the road.

She stands confident as the dust settles, but he is missing. Her eyes widen at her mistake. She is not quick enough to search him out when a fist comes from underneath her. Rogue's fist slams into her stomach and sends her through a statue. The pregnant woman coughs and hold her stomach as she sits up. Mayen looks up at Rogue in disbelief. "I see you figured out my plan." He takes a step towards her.

Instincts tell Mayen to run from the threat to her baby, she takes the hint and takes off down the street. She straps Scarlet Shadow to her back as she runs. She has two hits left before she's in danger. _You have to calm down, Mayen!_ She tries to reassure herself as she runs. _Sense him. He is a shadow user. No one can beat you in shadows!_ Mayen skids to a stop just dodging another attack in front of her. She throws out an arm. "Burēdo Mure!" A cloud of throwing weapons appear and rain down on Rogue. Mayen uses it as a diversion to gain some distance.

 _I can't use my bigger shadow spells. I can probably only transport once and use a little more._ Her brows furrow. _But I do have something that will help._ She turns on her toes. "Reequip: Slicer!" The black katana appears in her hand as she swings down on a shifting shadow. Rogue flies out of the ground holding an arm with a grimace on his face. The sword had caught his arm. "Do you like my Slicer?" Mayen licks the blade slowly. "He can slice through anything, even your shadows."

She takes the offense by disappearing with her speed and slicing at his back. Rogue barely dodges by rolling. Mayen keeps up her attacks leaving heavy gashes on her dragon prey. A close swing cuts off some of his hair. His Shadow Drive is useless since the sword will still cut him. He somehow gets a lucky kick in to make some distance. His boot collides with her stomach, sending her tumbling again. Slicer disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Shaking, Mayen crawls onto all fours. Her hair is tussled. There are dirt streaks on her cheeks. She grabs the halberd from her back and throws it as hard as she can with a deep growl. Rogue twists out of the way, letting the weapon fly past him and imbed into the wall behind him. Mayen bares her fangs. Instincts rearing their ugly heads at the threat to her baby with one hit left in the spell.

"Are you taunting me, Mayen?" The red eyed dragon slayer growls. "You haven't used any real shadow magic. Why not? Afraid I'll eat it?" He stalks towards the feral looking woman. "I'm going to get rid of all the 'obstacles' between us."

Rage bubbles in her chest and resonates with a menacing growl. Mayen's pupils sharpen to small slits as the green bleeds red. With a roar, she lunges at the stunned dragon slayer. Mayen throws her shoulder into his stomach, forcing him to the ground. The street cracks under the pressure. Her claws rip through the fabric of his scarf and shirt, revealing a bandaged shoulder. Rogue is unable to react in the few second it takes her to get him in this position. Shadows drip from Mayen's lips like saliva. Rogue screams in agony as the cat devil sinks her shadow infused fangs into the meat of his shoulder. Mayen jumps off of the writhing body and wipes the blood from her chin, flicking it back onto the ground at her feet. "How's that?! Hurt doesn't it! You can't absorb my shadows, because I'm stronger than you. My shadows are out of your reach, dragon slayer. You think you are worthy of being my mate, when you aren't worthy of being my opponent. You know _nothing_ of darkness, Rogue!" She spits out some of his blood.

Rogue clutches his bleeding shoulder. He struggles onto all fours, panting heavily. The shadow dragon slayer looks up with one eye closed in pain. Mayen sneers down at him as she walks past him to grab her halberd out of the wall. "You turned on your dragon! You boys _killed_ your teachers, your guardians, your _parents_! All you did was learn magic from the Shadow Dragon. You learned nothing about what darkness truly is." Mayen turns around and moves in front of him and squats down. She spins her weapon and stabs the spear end into the ground beside her. The now red eyed woman leans in close and speaks in hushed yet harsh tones. "I can tell, Rogue. You think darkness is cold and detached. Shadows should be cold! Light should be warm! That's why you act the way you do and so does your brother. Darkness attracts more darkness while light breeds more light. But you are wrong!"

Frightened red eyes stare back at Mayen as she continues her lecture. His blood soaks through his hand. She gets nose to nose with him. "What is dark without light, Rogue, or light without dark? Nothing! They need each other to exist! Darkness does not attract darkness, it caresses and beckons light! Don't you feel the warmth of the shadows you use! It's not dead and cold, it's alive and caring! Are you that ignorant that you can't see that! Why do you and your brother get along so well? Because you are dark and he is light. They are a pair. They go together! That's why you and I will never be together!"

Mayen stands up, looking down her nose at him. Her breathing starts to pick up. Her face contorts with anger when nothing changes in his eyes. "I need my light not more dark. I embrace and love my shadows, and I can now love my light! Do you understand, boy?!" Mayen's foot connects with his ribs, sending him flying into and destroying a nearby wall.

Rogue coughs up more blood as the dust clears. The sound of Mayen's heels clicking on the stone, brings his attention back to her. Her eyes soften seeing him in such a pitiful state. Her maternal instincts kick back in, seeing a frightened child of shadows in front of her. Red fades away as she crouches down again. Emerald eyes gaze into red ones. Her voice is soft and motherly. "Open that heart of yours and your eyes. Let the powers that your parent gave you coddle you in its love. You'll get stronger" She stands up and smiles softly. "…and feel freer. I'm not for you, Rogue. I already have a mate. Your light is out there somewhere." Mayen turns her back to her opponent and walks back to her free standing Scarlet Shadow. Grabbing the staff, she yanks it out of the ground and turns back. She drags it along the ground as she walks back to her prey. The axe blade drags along the ground menacingly, creating sparks and a high screech. "I hope you learned your lesson, Rogue. If this happens again…" She stops in front of him and glares down her nose. Her eyes glow red again as she flips her weapon into both hands. Her menacing smile is smeared with his blood. "…you won't be so lucky." She rises the halberd above her head.

A scream echoes through the city, followed by silence.

"Mayen won! Sabertooth's Rogue lost again to Fairy Tail!"


	60. Chapter 59: Final Battle

**Author's Note: Hey guys! The semester is ending, so I got some free time to type again. YAY!**

 ** _Chapter 59: Final Battle_**

My hand slides against the cool stone of a shadowed wall. My other hand rests on my stomach as I sit down, hidden in shadows. I need to be careful. I only got one hit left before things go critical. I lean my head back against the wall to look up at the sky. _Natsu, please be okay._ I look to both sides. _I'll take a small break._

"It's Kagura against Erza!"

My back straightens immediately. "What?!" My hand slaps over my mouth as I look around frantically. I relax when my cover isn't blown. Mavis's calculation was wrong?! Erza is supposed to face Minerva!

"Ahhhh! M-Minerva's gotten between them!"

My eyes widen and search for a nearby screen to watch but find none. _Damnit!_ I stand up slowly, leaning against the wall with a clenched jaw. _I need to get going and stick to the plan. I need to find Laxus._ Taking a deep breath, I take off at full speed, sticking to the shadows for cover. My eyes flicker towards the direction of a giant magical explosion and beam of light. _You can do it, Erza._ I direct my focus back to my goal.

"Oh look at this match up! Ogra and Laxus!"

I grit my teeth and push my feet faster. _I need to hurry!_ Two large electrical explosions shake the ground, and I am still at a distance. The announcer's voice has me slowing to a stop.

"It's Erza! What force of will! She was totally worn out but pulled off a reversal!"

A smile spreads across my face as I look back in the direction of her fight. I start of jogging.

"Kagura is getting up! This isn't over yet!"

I stop again, a sinking feeling setting in my gut.

"Minerva took down Kagura!" His voice is full of astonishment. "Since the leader was defeated that is five points. Sabertooth is one point behind Fairy Tail!"

My eyes widen before narrowing. A growl rumbles in my throat.

"Milliana is down! Sabertooth is now tied with Fairy Tail! With this all of the Mermaid Heel participants are out! So now it is down to just Minerva and Erza! Does the fairy with flapping wings have any chance at victory?!"

I take a step in that direction. _Laxus is powerful enough. He can handle Ogra._ The First Master's voice rings in my mind. Biting my lip, I look between my choices. My shoulders tense, and I head toward my original destination.

I come to the open area when they collide fist-to-fist. I shield my eyes from the lightning. I roll my eyes at the grin on their faces.

"I've come across a couple of strong wizards."

I tense at Jura's voice and his sandals clicking on the stone. _Right again, Mavis._

Ogra's shoulders tense, and his voice is soft with surprise. "Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints."

Laxus smirks. "You appear at last, monster." He is looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

I scoff and step out of the shadows. "That's not nice, Sparky."

Ogra and Jura snap their heads in my direction, their eyes wide. Luxas snorts at the name. I walk until I am shoulder to chest with the lightning dragon slayer.

"What's this?! A four way battle between Mayen and Laxus of Fairy Tail, Ogra of Sabertooth, and Jura from Lamia Scale!"

"My blood hasn't burned like this in a long time." Jura steps forward.

Orga holds out his hand. "Jura, I wanna see you when you're serious." He holds his hands palms facing towards each other, black lightning sparking between his hands. "Do you have the guts to take this?"

"Oh?" Jura tilts his chin down.

"I'm the Lightning God Slayer." He widens his stance. "God Slayer magic or the title of the Ten Wizard Saints? Which is more powerful? I'm sure everyone wants to know that."

I yawn, covering my mouth. "I could care less."

Laxus snorts beside me. I don't flinch as the stones in front of my feet shatter from a small bolt of black lightning.

"Well, Ten Wizard Saint? Can you block my magic?" His volume rises. "Or is Ten Wizard Saint just your calling card?"

The small grin does not leave Jura. "Go ahead."

Ogra chuckles. "Here I go! Charged Particle Cannon of the Lightning God!" A large beam of lightning shoots towards Jura.

In an instant, Jura's hand is pushing the back of Ogra's head into the stone while the beam takes out the top of a nearby building.

I nod my head impressed by his speed.

Jura straightens up. "Now I remember. You had a bout on that first day." Ogra lies at his feet unconscious. "You ended the match with just one attack." He looks in our direction. "All right, now…" He starts walking towards us with his eyes on Laxus. "I've wanted to fight you for the longest time, being that you're Makarov's…"

"Whoa, don't go there." Laxus's rough voice interrupts him. He takes off his jacket and hands it to me to hold. My brow twitches. "We're not standin' here as an old man with a fancy title or somebody's grandson. We're just two men."

I throw his jacket at his head. "I'm here too, Sparky!" I turn my glare towards Jura. "Don't you ignore me either! I can fight!"

"Stand down, Mayen!" My head snaps to look at Laxus's enraged eyes. His jacket is on the ground beside him.

We have a stare down for a couple seconds. The look in his eyes has me backing down and taking a couple steps back. There is determination to win in his eyes…and worry. He is worried about the others, since we haven't heard anything and I am too. That's not it. His eyes had flickered very briefly to my stomach. I am suddenly reminding of my single hit remaining.

Laxus turns back to Jura and disappears in a yellow blur. He is suddenly face down in a crater of stone with Jura standing over him. I dig my heels into the stone, readying my advance on him.

"Somebody is always above you." Jura smirks down at Laxus's back and the crater.

"I know that all too well." Laxus starts to stand. Jura's eyes widen. "But sometimes, you need to look down, too."

I move slowly backwards until I am standing in the shadow of a building.

Sparks jump all over his body. "'Cause the other guy might be at your feet!" He delivers an upper cut.

Jura skids back and throws off his jacket as well. Laxus is thrown up into the air by a rising stone pillar.

"Halberd of the Lightning Dragon!" A bolt of lightning shoots towards Jura, who blocks it by rising stones.

"Wh-What?! Rogue is up and fighting Gajeel! Mayen hadn't finished the job! That puts Sabertooth ahead of Fairy Tail!" The announcer's voice breaks my concentration.

"WHAT?!" I howl. _That boy doesn't learn!_ My chest vibrates with a deep growl.

Laxus covers himself in lightning to move around the columns created to get close. They trade blows.

I move around the outer edge of the market clearing, circling the fight.

"Oh my! Both have them become shadows!"

A fang filled grin breaks across my face. _Gajeel, it's your turn._ My eyes never leave the fight. The smoke clears with a burst of lightning. My eyes widen at the injured state of my comrade while Jura doesn't have a scratch.

"I haven't felt this much fighting spirit in years." Jura widens his stance and places his hands on his knees. His eyes light up.

"You're a monster, like they say." Laxus pants. "What is it you always say at a time like this, Natsu?" He stands up straight with lightning dances around his raised fist. "I'm fired up…"

I smile in the shadows. _Natsu be safe, please._ I look off in the direction of the palace.

"Come! Let's fight till one of us drops!" Jura smiles. Laxus lunges at him and the fight begins again.

I see a blast of magic out of the corner of my eye. "Um, th-that's the match. That's the match!" I dodge a moving rock pillar from my hiding place. "Gajeel wins!"

Laxus skids back near my spot. "Looks like he had to finish your business."

I snort. "It was part of Mavis's plan, Sparky. You need to finish up here, though." He nods and takes off again, looking worse for wear.

"Over here, we have an Ice Molding Magic showdown!" I smirk. _Go Gray._

A dark feeling starts growing in my chest. My brows furrow, and I slip away from their fight. I crouch to the ground, pressing my palms to the stone and breathe deep. Sting is still around. But where? I concentrate my magic slowly and steadily to my hands, pushing it into the shadows. _Come on, baby, help me._ The stream of magic is thin and slow moving to not harm my child.

"Laxus has won against one of the Ten Wizard Saints!" The announcer's voice is a dull, distant echo in my ears. "Gray has defeated Lyon! Fairy Tail has widened their lead over Sabertooth!" My magic siphons into the shadows. "Erza has beat Minerva!"

I feel a brooding magic source and a smaller scared one. My eyes snap open with a grin slipping onto my lips. "Found you." I sink into the shadow beneath me. _I know your plan now._

I rise up at the top of a church, the moon rising. A burst of light breaks the darkness of the night. I frown as I see my injured teammates slowly making their way towards him. I disappear again and rise up on a bridge, sticking to the darkest shadow, behind Sting as my team walks up in front of him.

"What a spectacular sight." He looks over them. "All of you are wizards I looked up to, seven years ago."

"Can the chatter. This is the final battle." Gajeel grunts unimpressed.

"We'll beat you one-on-one. Who do you want?" Gray is barely standing on his own.

Sting shrugs. "All at once is fine. With your injuries, one-on-one would be boring."

"You better not underestimate Fairy Tail." Erza takes a step forward with her walking stick keeping her up.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He places his hands on his hips. "I'm treating you guys with respect. That's why I'm going to crush you all together! I've been waiting for this!" He takes a fighting stance. "I'm going to show Lector how strong I am!"

"Lector?" Gray's brow crinkles.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about. Are you serious?" Laxus crosses his arms.

"I'm serious!" He throws his hand out to the side. "I got stronger! Losing Lector has awaken a new strength!" He leans forward, yelling. "For Lector's sake…For my best friend's sake…I'm gonna beat all of you!"

Erza's stick clicks on the stone. "Fine, if you're that prepared…" She stands up a little straighter. "…then we'll fight you, Sting!"

"That's what I want to hear." He looks over them again. His shoulders tense, and he looks around. "Where is the other one?"

"What?" Laxus blinks.

"Where is the fifth person on your team?!" He growls. "Where is that woman?! Natsu's mate!"

My team stays silent.

"Fine!" His magic circles around him. "I'll be you and then find her. It makes no difference!" A white wall surrounds him. "I will show you my newly-awakened power!"

I clench my fists as my team lines up without me, a single spot open between Gajeel and Erza. Closing my eyes, I appear in the area left for me. I receive a very small nod from all of them which I return.

Sting opens his eyes and they widen in shock at my appearance and our stance. His magic drops away. Sting bows his head, fist and jaw clenched. His internal struggle is visible. Silence bears down on all of us.

"Sting." My voice is soft. His head snaps up. "Minerva doesn't have Lector." He freezes. I hold my hand out, palm down. "Kage no sōryō." The shadow morphs into a small figure before fading away, revealing the brown Exceed.

The cat looks at Sting with tears in his eyes. "Sting!"

The blonde opens his arms speechless, falling to his knees as the small creature runs into his arms. Sting looks up at us with tears in his eyes. Our gazes connect. "I give up."

"That's it! The winner of the Grand Magic Games…is Fairy Tail!"

 **1** **st** **Fairy Tail 66P**

 **2** **nd** **Sabertooth 57P**

 **3** **rd** **Desert Rose 51P**

 **4** **th** **Lamia Scale 50P**

 **5** **th** **Mermaid Heel 36P**

 **6** **th** **Blue Pegasus 22P**

Fireworks light up the starry sky. The cheers from the arena vibrate the city.

Sting doesn't let go of Lector as he looks up at me. "How?"

I smile and crouch down in front of him. "He clung to Millianna when Minerva brought her back. I figured out something had to of happened to him when at the arena, and she was the only option. I liberated him from the cat-obsessed wizard when I realized your plan." I reach out and pat the Exceed's head.

"Thank you."

I blink at the unexpected gratitude. My chest warms. "You're welcome."

"Wow, you can hear it from here." Gray faces the arena.

I stand up. "It sounds like all of Crocus is shaking from the cheers for Fairy Tail."

Gajeel grunts. "Geez, I wish they'd shut up already. They're gonna make my wounds vibrate."

"Oh, don't be like that. Those are cheers of congratulation." Erza smiles. I move to her side and wrap an arm around her waist to keep her standing. She smiles at me. "Now we can give a good report to Master."

Laxus stands beside us with a small smile. "Well, Gramps aside, this was good for our comrades who went through hard times these past seven years."

I tilt my head back towards him. "Again with the words, Laxus. Someone is gonna start rumors that you're soft."

He snarls at me and kicks the back of my knee. I squawk as I fall to the ground. Luckily, I had released Erza. Everyone laughs.

He eventually helps me back up when I refuse to stand on my own.

"It's over now, huh." Gajeel crosses his arms.

"The tournament, anyway." I brush off my cloak.

"Erza, how's your leg?" Gray looks at her injury.

She shrugs it off. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Still, you know," we all turn towards Laxus, "it doesn't feel the same without constant screaming."

I throw my head back with a laugh. "Can't argue there."

"Although it's a pain in the ass with him around." Gajeel grumbles.

Erza chuckles. "Can't really argue with that either. By the way, did anyone see a flare?"

We all stop and look at each other. Laxus speaks first. "Nope. Other than that one moment when that Saint had the upper hand, I had my eye out."

"I didn't see it either." Gray puts his fists on his hips.

I chew on my lip. "I saw nothing."

"The thing of it is, there ain't no way the Salamander would remember to signal us." Gajeel adds his two cents.

"Hey…" Sting grabs our attention.

I quickly grab Gajeel to hold him back as he lunges towards the sitting wizard. "Don't look at me with that annoying face!"

"Tinman! Chill!" I dig my heels into the stone.

"Oh…" We both freeze at his tone. Sting looks down and to the side. He finally looks back up. "I was wondering why Natsu didn't participate, but you did, Mayen."

We all look away instead of answering.

"Did something happen to Natsu?" Lector speaks up.

I send a quick glance to the palace, chewing on my lip. _Natsu, everyone._ My eyes widen as a familiar, but corrupted, magic permeates from the castle. The moon starts turning red, due to the eclipse.

I gasp collapsing to my knees. My hand slaps over my mark. Rage, anguish, sorrow, all of it is pouring from my mating mark.

"Mayen!" The others circle around me.

"Something is wrong." I choke out, my shoulder burning. Gajeel helps me up, letting me lean against him. "We need to find the others, now!"

Not long after we start back towards the arena a small group of soldiers comes to collect us. We are lead to an area with a large glowing crystal and all of the other wizards are there. Around the crystal stands a group of soldiers and a small man, whom is the king of Fiore. We are all tended to by medics as he talks. He reveals to us that 10,000 dragons are on their way to destroy the city. He then says that the Eclipse project is going to be used to destroy them.

"Can you really do that?" Cana gasps.

"They are a swarm, so I believe many of them, hundreds even, will survive." The king states solemnly.

Master nods. "That's realistic."

"Wizard guilds, I would like to ask you to use your power to slay the dragons that survive." The tiny king speaks above the crowd. He bows. "Please, save this country."

All the wizards agree with battle cries. My shoulder still burns and the heavy feeling is back in my chest. I rub my stomach.

Erza turns towards the guards near us. "Our comrades have been captured by the royal armed forces."

"They're safe. We just got a report that they have joined up with the princess."

"Alright! I'll go on a rampage one more time!" Gajeel cackles.

"Thank you…Thank you…" The king cries with his head down. "…kabo…"

Everyone freezes.

"Everyone! I'm counting on you!" He covers up his slip up.

The town bell rings, marking midnight.

"July 7th…" Gajeel mumbles.

"The day the dragons disappeared, right?" Levy looks up at him.

I look out across the sky towards the castle. The blood red moon dominates the sky.

"Are the dragons gonna appear on the same day?" He responds, following my gaze.

"Fairy Tail will defend this central plaza!" Master Makarov gives out orders.

Cana walks over to Erza and I. "Erza, with those injuries, you need to sit this one out. Mayen, you too."

Naiyo jogs up to us before I can respond. "My guild will be nearby here, so I'll keep an eye on Mayen."

I growl. "I don't need a babysitter. I…"

"You need to stay out of this one Mayen." Erza gangs up on me. "I can still fight, but you have another life to worry about."

I bite back a comment and cross my arms. "Fine. I will stick close to Naiyo."

I grind my teeth as pain lashes through my mating mark. _Natsu, what is going on?_ Naiyo leads me back to her team, and we walk to their position closer to the palace. Naiyo speaks with her teams when a sharp pain lashes through my heart. I stumble. _Natsu!_ I start running towards the castle.

"Momma!" Naiyo screams. The sound of her and her team's footfalls echo mine.


	61. Chapter 60: Dragons or Devil

**_Chapter 60: Dragons or Devil_**

I trip and roll as the ground shakes violently.

"Momma!" Naiyo catches up and drops down beside me. "What are you doing!?"

I stare towards the castle. "I have to get to Natsu. Something's wrong!"

"What is this shaking?" Renji almost falls beside us.

A roar vibrates the air.

"Dragons! From the palace!" I struggle to my feet. "They were tricked! The Eclipse wasn't a weapon. It's the portal for the dragons!"

A sudden waves of debris slashes passed us.

"Momma, you need to get out of here!" Naiyo pushes me in the opposite direction.

I throw her hands off of me. "I am NOT leaving without Natsu!" I take off towards the palace again.

"Your mother is stubborn!" Amili yells as she and the others follow.

"Look at the dragons! More are showing up!" Mika shouts.

I spare a glance and see several different dragons walking out of the portal. I grit my teeth. _Natsu._ _I can't lose my focus._

"Renji, Mika, Amili, Verna, go! I'll take care of Mayen!" Naiyo throws her arm out to the side.

"Hai!" They shout and dash off towards their station.

We skid to a halt as a gold light shoots from the sky near the portal.

I pant as I search frantically. "It's Lucy! She must be trying to seal the portal." I step in her direction.

Naiyo grabs my wrist. "Momma, you are not going there. You are going to shelter. You are _pregnant_. You can't fight!"

I stare at my daughter with wide eyes. My hand falling to my stomach. "I may be pregnant, but I have one hit left. I will not let my mate, my friends, my family fight without me." I place my hand over hers. My emerald eyes gaze into her gold ones. "I promise I will leave if I get hit, but I can't hide now, Little One. I can't sit back and watch my loved ones fight and possibly die without me trying to help."

She bites her lip. "Fine."

We take off towards the Eclipse portal.

Lucy's and Yukino's Celestial Spirits are pushing the portal closed.

"Wendy!" I stop near the small girl.

"Mayen!" She gasps. Her face splits into a wide grin. "Lucy and Yukino did it! The portal is closed!"

I smile through my panting.

"You ruined my plan, Lucy, Yukino." An eerily familiar voice rings above the cheers.

"Rogue!" Lucy spits out in surprise.

My head snaps in the direction of an older looking Rogue. His hair is a black tuft with flowing white. A scar moves over his nose and under his bangs. His clothing is white and red. His magic is corrupted, different from the Rogue I know.

"He's from the future." Wendy whispers to Naiyo and I.

"But seven dragons are still plenty." He eyes us.

"What happened to Natsu?" Lucy's question freezes my blood.

Rogue ignores the question. "To be honest I couldn't control 10,000 of them."

"What are you talking about?" I take a step forward.

His eyes roll over my form. "Mayen, it's wonderful to see your beauty, again."

I bare my teeth.

Rogue chuckles. "Feisty as ever, but that's what I enjoy in a mate."

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not your mate?!" I roar.

"You are in the future, since Natsu dies." He shrugs.

Naiyo grabs both of my arms at the elbows to hold me back from lunging at him.

"You'll come around in time, my lovely devil." Rogue lifts his hands to the sky. "Listen to me well, you ignorant peasants!" All seven dragons leap into the air and hover in the sky. "I'm here to tell you that the world you know is coming to an end!" The dragons land in different places and roar. "The age of dragons is upon us!"

I tense when he calls me a devil. _How does he know?_ The dragons' roars bring me to the present. They take to the sky again and start circling.

"To begin, slaughter all the wizards in the city." Rogue speaks calmly. The dragons take off.

"They're listening to him?!" Carla gasps.

Rogue chuckles. "The Secret Art of controlling dragons…Dragon Manipulation Magic." A dragon drops down enough for Rogue to jump on its extended claw. He holds out his hand. "Join me, Mayen."

I snap at him. "Never!"

His gaze darkens. "You will in time, my lovely devil." The dragon rises up in the air.

A familiar green dragon hovers above us. "These humans look delicious."

"That's…" Happy gasps.

"The dragon from the graveyard!" Lucy's jaw drops.

Naiyo tugs on my wrist. "Mother, we need to get out of here." I can feel her hand shaking.

I look back at her and see the fear in her eyes. She never saw a dragon like I had. I weigh the situation. The destruction of the city can be heard from here. I feel the stares of my comrades. They want me to go as well. I finally give in with a nod. She pulls me away.

We run towards the garden entrance to the castle.

I scream as I am thrown to the side by a magic blast to my side. "Momma!"

"Did that do it?" A deep man's voice rumbles over the sound of destruction.

Standing in the garden entrance is the brute of the Animalia team, Iwa. The large, muscled, brunette crosses his arms across his large chest. His shaggy hair blows in the wind. The black tribal guild mark worn proudly on his bare chest.

Naiyo takes a defensive stance in front of Mayen. "What are you doing?! Don't you see the dragons?!"

He flicks a piece of dirt from under his nail. "I could care less. My mission doesn't involve dragons, and as soon as I'm done, I'm outta here."

Mayen gets to her feet. "What mission?"

He lunges at them. "I'm not stupid."

Naiyo catches his fist but is kneed in the side. Mayen backflips out of the way of his fist, pulling Scarlet Shadow out of her coat. She swings at his head at the same time that Naiyo throws a shadow spear at his stomach. A wall of stone blocks the attacks. Mayen kicks off the stone.

Iwa punches through the wall, sending the debris at the women. They slip into the shadows to dodge.

Mayen is unable to use magic because of her use during the final part of the games. She moves along the ground.

Shadow spikes from Naiyo have him jumping back towards Mayen. She shoots out at her opening and slices his back. Mayen lands beside Naiyo and turns to look at her handiwork.

"What?!" They gasp as Iwa turns to stone and crumbles.

"This is easier than last time, Devil!" She is unable to move out of the way as a first comes from the ground in front of her. Iwa's fist slams into her stomach and sends her flying backwards.

"Momma!" Naiyo takes her eyes off her opponent to watch Mayen hit the ground and skid.

Iwa takes his opportunity to send her flying into a tree and knock her out.

Mayen curls up in a circle. _I'm out of protection._ She looks over her shoulder to see Naiyo collapsed. Her eyes widen. Her daughter was harmed, her baby threatened, her mate is somewhere possibly in danger. Mayen's eyes bleed red for a second time. The nearby shadows reach out for her as she sits up. Iwa watches interested. She eyes her weapon laying not too far from her. Mayen dives for her weapon at the same time as Iwa.

She grabs the staff and rolls out of the way of a stone fist. Mayen gets to her feet. "You will pay. All of Animalia will pay."

The two lunge at each other. Iwa bends out of the way of her halberd or creates stone walls to block. Mayen keeps her stomach out of reach, but she receives hits to her arms and legs. Her arms ache from the vibrations of her weapon hitting stone.

Mayen jumps back to add some distance, panting heavily. A burst of flame in the sky catches her attention. On the back of a gray dragon with holes in its torso are future Rogue and Natsu locked in battle. She spins out of the way of a punch, her attention back on her opponent.

"Damn, so close." Iwa grumbles. "I can't lose a bet to that twerp." Magic swirls around him. He throws his hand out and closes his fist.

Mayen gasps as she is grabbed from behind. The plants behind her reaching out to bind her. She growls and snarls, snapping her jaws. "Let me go!" Her struggles are useless. Without magic, she can't get out.

She snarls and curses at the man slowly making his way towards her.

Iwa sneers down at her. "You know where to find us, Devil. We'll be waiting."

Mayen's eyes widen. Time slows as Iwa pulls back his fist. Her heart stops at the direction of his punch. Blood flies from her mouth as the solid fist slams into her stomach. Mayen's brain stalls.

.

.

.

"RAAAAAAAAAAWR!"

Iwa steps back with a smirk and takes off out of Crocus.

Mayen collapses to the ground clawing at her hair. Her pupils disappear and her red irises spread to cover her entire eye. Shadows leap towards her and wrap around her.

"RAAAAWR!"

Naiyo shakes her head, waking up. The ground vibrates under her from the roaring near her. She turns in that direction only to see a massive ball of shadows swirling around Mayen. Her eyes widen and she scrambles to her feet. "MOMMA!" She is thrown back by a burst of magic.

Standing stories tall in place of her mother is her mother, but in her pure devil form. Shadows dance like flames, her eyes fully red and deranged. She whips her head back and forth roaring with all her might. The ground trembles when she takes a step. Shadows reach for her paws.

Her eyes train on the dragon of fire. Mayen's brain connects fire with the death of her first mate. _Igneel_. She roars and takes off. Buildings crunch under her paws as she heads towards her target. Naiyo cries out uselessly before taking off after her mother.

Mayen slams into the side of the dragon, sending him throw rows of buildings.

"What is that?!" Gray hollers.

"Another dragon?" Levy offers.

"No, that's no dragon. Why would it attack one if they were allies?" Erza hobbles forward with her crutch.

"A Devil? What is one doing here?" Makarov winces at his burnt hands.

"You will fall by my power, dragon!" Mayen howls. Shadows shoot from her sides towards the Atlas.

"Can you hear me?!" The dragon in the air starts falling out of the sky as Natsu's voice echoes through the city. "Dragon Slayer Magic can down the dragons! We've got seven dragon slayers here! And seven dragons! Our magic exists for this very day! Dragon Slayers exist to fight this very battle! Let's go dragon hunting!"

 _Mate._ Mayen's mind growls. She roars as fire sears her side, pushing her back. She swipes her claw, slamming the dragon into the ground.

Fairy Tail watches in astonishment as the shadow cat fights on equal ground where they were struggling. Naiyo runs up to them panting.

"Naiyo!" Erza moves towards her, looking around with worried eyes. "Where's Mayen?"

Naiyo pants heavily and points at the Devil swiping at the dragon with monstrous paws and snapping jaws.

"The Devil ate her?!" Gajeel jumps to conclusions.

Naiyo glares through her black hair. "No! That is her!"

Everyone stares at the Devil in shock.

Mayen sinks her fangs into the wing of the fire dragon. The burning fire the farthest thing from her mind as she tears out a chunk with her jaws. The dragon roars and slams his tail against her side, throwing her into buildings.

"You're kidding, right?!" Gray grabs his hair.

"There is no way that's May!" Juvia goes on defensive.

Naiyo rolls her eyes and groans. "I'm a Devil Slayer. Mayen was the Devil that taught me! Animalia is after her Devil power! Make sense!"

"What happened?" Makarov stands in front of Naiyo, calmly.

"Animalia didn't leave Crocus, or at least one of them didn't." Naiyo falls to her knees, tears in her eyes. "I got knocked out when she was hit 'cause I wasn't paying attention. When I woke up, she was already changing and going on a rampage. Please, we need to calm her down."

The guild is thrown back when Mayen lands in front of them from a hit. She stands up and roars.

Eggs drop from the dragon flying around the city. They hatch revealing small dragonoid creatures, dozens of them. Mayen growls. In response, feline creatures sprout from the shadows when Mayen roars again. The numbers are two dragonoids to one of her shadow cats.

"We have a lot more than seven dragons, now." Gray makes the smart remark.

"At least Mayen leveled the playing field some." Erza stands taller, reequipping a sword into her hand.

The shadow creatures attack with a joint battle cry.

"I'll try to get Mayen's attention." Naiyo tries to help strategize.

"I'll handle the big dragon." Laxus steps forward.

"You can't take it on by yourself!" Romeo complains.

"He won't." The Raijinshū stand at the ready.

Mavis listens and speaks while Makarov repeats what she says since Naiyo can't see her. "We'll handle the small creatures. Gajeel go to another dragon!"

Naiyo nods, her black tattoos slither down her arm and across her face. She takes off towards her mother. Laxus is at her side with the Thunder God Tribe behind them. Gajeel takes off. The rest of Fairy Tail joins in the battle with the shadow cats.

Atlas breathes fire at Mayen, hitting her ribs. The shadow devil cries out and slams her paw into the side of the dragon's head.

"Momma!"

Mayen looks down at the small human at her feet.

Laxus take the opportunity to charge up and slam a lightning fist into the other side of the dragon's face.

The magic coming from the human female in front of her is familiar, as is the scent. She lowers her head for a closer look. The female has black hair, gold eyes, and strange marks across her skin.

Naiyo places her hand slowly on the nose in front of her. "Momma."

"I am no mother, human." Mayen snorts. Naiyo braces herself against the wind. Mayen stands back up to full height and lifts her paw to step on the pesky human. Her head tilts to the side when her paw is stopped. "Ahhhh!" Mayen is thrown to the side by Naiyo.

Naiyo jumps up in the air, shadows race towards her to create wings. "I won't hurt you, Momma, but you need to calm down."

Red eyes fix on the small figure, and she roars. Naiyo dodges multiples of shadow spikes aimed at her.

"Scream of Shadows!" Naiyo hits Mayen in the chest, making her rear up.

The devil cat's paws slam into the ground. Her tail lashes out behind her, cutting taller buildings in half and wiping out a large amount of the small dragons.

Naiyo screams as she is sent crashing into the ground blocks away from a swipe of her mother's paw.

A pulse of magic from above has Mayen looking up at Mother Glare. The dragon flies in the direction away from her, making another loop of the destruction. A burst of flame has the dragon roaring in pain. Mayne narrows her eyes to see the fighting figures on her back.

One of the figures is thrown off and sent flying across the city. A flash of pink hair has her lowering to her hunches, her legs tightening like springs. _Mate._ Her eyes train on the dragon that he fell from.

Mayen launches into the air, and she arcs across the sky till her front claws dig into the hide of Mother Glare.

"Roar!" Mother Glare smashes through buildings as she is taken out of the sky.

"What?!" Rogue grips onto her scales to stay on her back. He looks up into the blood eyes of a rampaging Mayen. "Mayen?"

Mother Glare pushes herself up, forcing Mayen to fall backwards. The devil cat and dragon circle each other, not giving a second thought to the buildings crumbling under their feet.

The dragon leaps back up into the sky.

Mayen roars and hits her paw to the ground, shooting up dozens of shadow spikes. "Coward!"

Rogue stops the spikes and turns them back towards the devil. They pierce right through her with no effect. She jumps again, slamming her head into the dragon's stomach. Rogue falls of her back but uses shadows to catch himself on the roof of a building. Mother Glare straightens out and without realizing she lost her passenger continues flying.

Mayen stalks towards the human, shadows drip from her pearly fangs.

He stands tall. "Now, now, Mayen, you don't want to hurt me."

She cackles. "Hurt you? Oh no, I plan to massacre you." Mayen lunges at him.

Future Rogue uses the power he stole from Sting. A beam of light magic swirls towards the large target.

Mayen howls as it sears her shoulder, shadows rolling of the wound like steam. She opens her jaws, a ball of forming between her fangs. She tosses her head, sending the attack straight at him.

Rogue jumps onto another roof just before it collides with the building he was on. Nothing is left where the ball touched, not even dust. His red eyes are wide. Sweat builds on his brow.

Mayen builds up another attack. Rogue turns into a shadow and races down the building as the attack is fired.

"Quit running!" Mayen throws her head back in a roar.

Future Rogue leaps out of the shadows with his wrists together, palms facing out. Light magic, shrouded in shadow magic forming a ball, juts from his hands. The magic seed digs unnoticed into Mayen shadow hide. The shadow layer of magic gets the bullet between her ribs before it is stripped away. A burst of light magic has her howling and collapsing to the ground. The agony of the light bomb going off within her body has her unable to move.

Mother Glare circles back to pick up Rogue. Mayen kicks out and roars at her enemies as they fly away. Her eyelids are growing heavy as she watching the fire dragon collide with adamantine dragon. She pushes herself onto her stomach as a familiar roar is followed by an explosion of fire taking Mother Glare out of the sky with her back smoking. Mother Glare recovers and charges back into the sky to battle with Atlas. Mayen can barely make out Rogue and the pink hair of her mate fighting on the dragon's back.

The small dragons converge on her as her shadow cats disappear around the city. Shadows lash out at any of them that get too close as she licks her severe wound.

Naiyo is stuck at a distance fighting with her team and others as she tries to make her way back towards her mother, but the sheer number of the mini-dragons has everyone preoccupied.

Slowly, guilds are being taken over. One by one, they start to fall at the hands of the small dragons. Romeo hides his face as his father screams. Lyon yells uselessly for Cheria as Gray lie dead at their feet. Renji jumps in front of his team, taking multiple hits. Naiyo roars, lashing out at the beasts around her with tears streaming down her face.

The mournful cry of her daughter reaches Mayen's subconscious as mini-dragons surge forward. Even at the loss of her biological child, it clicks in her mind that she already has a child. Standing up on unsteady paws, Mayen uses her breath attack to absorb the shadows of the mini-dragons, killing them. Pushing on, she jumps through the city towards Naiyo. Small green flecks shine in her red eyes. Humans fall around her, dragons are crushed under her weight. Mayen ignores the pain in her side and the shadowy blood pouring from the wound.

Naiyo pushes through the tears and pain. Her teammate lie dead around her. Dozens of dragons pour into the crumbled street, surrounding her. "Yamārashi!" Spike shoot from the ground taking out ten of them, but they are quickly replaced. Naiyo pants heavily as she struggles to breathe in the shadows around her for energy. "Burēdo Mure: Gyakusatsu!" Weapons and their shadows shoot out in all directions, some just bouncing off of the scales. "Damnit!" The dragons start charging their attacks. Naiyo sinks into her shadow to dodge. "Scream of Shadows!" She blows out her breath attack as she jumps out of the shadows and into the air. A large shadow darkens the sky around her. An approaching roar has her turn around midair. Her eyes widen.

Mayen skids to a stop as she watches, frozen. Mother Glare is flying out of the air from a direct body slam from Atlas. Naiyo is stuck falling in the air, beneath the large scaled body. Mayen roars in anguish when Mother Glare crashes to the ground with Naiyo underneath. "Little One!" A shadow beam slices through the air from Mayen's mouth. The green and red gone from her eyes. They are now just pools of shadows.

She charges towards the downed dragon. Her fangs, dripping with shadows, pierce through the adamantine scales. Mother Glare howls. Atlas circles over head with Natsu on his back.

The pinkette watches in confusion as the devil cat attacks the dragon. "What is that, Uncle?"

Atlas lifts his head. "That is a Shadow Devil Cat, boy." Something feels familiar from the creature, much like the boy had. Flashes of green eyes and laughter has his eyes widening. "That would be the sister of Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons."

"Eh?!" Natsu grips the flames tighter trying to crawl up so he can look Atlas in the eye. "Igneel had no sister!"

Atlas snorts. "He did at one time." He flinches as Mayen shoves shadows into the egg holes. "There was a fight, and she vanished."

Mother Glare hits Mayen's wounded side with her club-like tail. The devil cat lifts her head up from the ground, looking up at the dragon standing over her. Her black eyes train on the man standing on the dragon's head. She closes her eyes as a beam charges in Mother Glare's mouth.

A blue light washes over Crocus and spreads across the globe.

Renji stands by his team. All of them have confused looks on their faces.

"Did anyone else see their death?" Verna tilts her head. The rest nod.

Renji points to a pile of rubble. "The spill in from there."

Not two seconds later, a horde of dragons rise up from where he pointed and fire. Naiyo's team was ready this time and demolishes the dragons. Working together they continue to fight the growing numbers without casualty.

Mayen shakes her large head. Green flecks in her eyes as her shadows lash out at the tiny dragons. Her wound from Rogue still pouring blood and being aggravated by the small shots. She tilts her head up to see Atlas and Mother Glare still battling in the sky. _What just happened?_

Staggering to her feet, Mayen sucks in a deep breath, taking the shadows from the mini-dragons close to her and killing them. She jogs across the city till she is under the feuding dragons. She stops as a fireball jets consumes Mother Glare and shoots towards the palace. Not wasting time, Mayen runs through the city, crushing mini-dragons and buildings under her paws.

Her claws dig into the stone as she is pushed backwards by the explosion. She shakes off debris. _Mate!_

She ignores the glowing of the dragons as she makes her way to the palace.

The small dragons disappear in gold dust around Naiyo and her team. The ground shakes as Mayen runs passed them. "Momma." Naiyo turns into a shadow to move quicker as she chases her mother.

Soldiers scream as Mayen steps into the court yard where the demolished Eclipse portal lies. She ignores them as her head swivels in her search. A flash of pink hair in the rubble catches her eye. Stepping over the shocked Fairy Tail wizards, Mayen makes her way towards her mate.

Natsu turns around at the screams to see the devil catch watching him. He stands perfectly still as it stops in front of him and lowers its head. Red eyes ringed in green stare intently at him. Her nose flares as she takes in his scent.

The green disappears again from her eyes. This man is not her mate. She roars.

Natsu raises his hands to guard his face as he is pushed back by the sound.

"Natsu!" Lucy, Wendy, and the Exceeds shout.

Natsu flares his magic, his fist igniting. His muscles ache. He pulls his fist back.

Mayen's mind is jumbled. Conflicting images of men with pink hair war in her head.

"Stop!" Naiyo jumps out of the shadows and pushes Natsu to the ground.

He extinguishes his flames to keep from burning her. "What?" He blinks at the gold cat eyes looking at him. "Naiyo?"

"Don't! That's Mayen!"

His eyes widen as he stares at the unmoving devil. Her eyes are unfocused, the green growing and ebbing in her red eyes. The shadows lick off of her skin like flames. A patch on her shoulder pulls his attention. On the dragon's shoulder, the shadows are red instead of black. Smoke like flames where Mayen's mark is. "How? What?" He stands up slowly to be in front of her nose again. Her eyes are green with a ring of red. "Mayen?" He raises a hand and places it gently on her nose.

Pupils move and focus on him. The red disappears. Fear, regret, and sorrow darken her eyes to a forest green. Tears fill her eyes making them glisten. "Natsu, I'm sorry." Her eyes droop close, and she collapses to her side with a thundering thud. The pain in her side has her eyes rolling back in her head as she passes out.

"Mayen!" Natsu's green eyes are wide. Slowly, Mayen's body shrinks to her original size. He rushes to her side dropping to his knees. He slides his fingers into her hair and places his hand on her side. Warmth under his hand has him looking at his hand. His palm is dripping blood.


	62. Chapter 61: Take Me Home

**_Chapter 61: Take Me Home_**

Natsu runs a hand through his hair while his other hand clings to Mayen's limp one. She has been unconscious since the games. It's been three weeks. Makarov had made him go to the wizards' ball at the palace while Mayen rested. It had been alright, but his worry for his mate had him tense the whole time. He sat with her on the way back to the guild. Natsu's worry warred against his motion sickness in the carriage.

Naiyo and her team followed them back from Crocus to wait for Mayen to wake up. Whenever the devil slayer is not by her mother's side, the guildmates are asking her questions. Natsu just blocks it out. He wants to hear it from Mayen, everything. The look in her eyes when she realized what was going on have haunted his dreams, well nightmares. He can barely sleep. Every time he closes his eyes all he sees is her blood dripping from his hands. The wound to her ribs took Wendy, and Cheria to get it to heal, since their magic was drained by the fighting. Mayen still hasn't woken up, though, and that has him worried. Naiyo had to repeatedly reassure Natsu and the gang that sleeping heals shadow devils, transforming after such a long time must have taken a lot out of her and she needs time.

 _Wake up, please, kitten._ He brushes his thumb over the bracelet he got her. He thumbs the emerald. _Please._ Natsu places his other hand over her stomach. They had Porlyusica check over her when they got back to the guild. It had crushed him when she said the baby was lost. The others had apologized repeatedly when they heard the news. He had yelled at them all for letting his mate participate in the final battle. When he couldn't yell anymore, he went to Mayen's side. He was angry at first, wondering how she could put herself and the baby in danger, but that faded the more time he spent watching her sleep. The more the possibility of her not waking up drained his anger. They had no idea about the dragons, or Animalia showing up again. He should have sent them out of the city as soon as he found out about the baby, but he didn't want to let her out of his sight. He had to protect her, he was her mate, yet in the end he didn't. They lost the baby, and he doesn't know if she knows.

Natsu might yell at her after he makes sure she's alright when she wakes up, but he isn't mad at her anymore. They were both new to the whole pregnancy thing, and then for it to happen during the games. He couldn't not let her watch. She might not realize it, but he knows how she use to beat herself for feeling useless without her magic. He knows she didn't want to feel like that again so soon. "Please wake up, kitten." His voice is rough from worry. Natsu looks at the clock and sighs. He stands up to go get lunch before someone comes up and drags him. "I love you." He leans over the bed to kiss her forehead.

I run through the forest that surrounds my brother's territory. I slip through the shadows of the trees, getting farther and farther away. My chest constricting in anger. _How dare he?! I'm a hundred years old! I'm a grown devil and can do whatever I want!_ I stop at the edge of a waterfall. The roar of the falls relaxing my thundering heart. _He just doesn't understand. I can't stay in the volcano forever. I need to go out on my own, see the world. He's just being overprotective._ I sigh heavily. _I love my brother, but I need at least one friend._

I drop down on my butt with my leg hanging over the edge of the cliff. I rest my elbows on my knees as I stare down at the clearing below. The water sprays casting rainbows around the bottom of the falls. A figure moves along the bank large lake the fall feeds. The animal stops, probably for a drink. Stretching my arms over my head, I stand up and jump gracefully to a boulder jutting out of the middle of the river. My clothes dissipate back into shadows as I lean over the edge of the waterfall. My eyes close feeling the sun warm my pale naked skin. "I might as well swim and let Iggy cool down before heading back. It's not like I find someone way out here to befriend." With my eyes closed, I raise my arms over my head and jump. Twisting in the air and doing a few flips, I straighten out in a perfect dive. My body slicing through the air, mist, and then water. The impact slams against my chest.

My eyes open under water. The cool liquid bubbling and caressing my skin. The bottom of the lake is far beneath me in the clear water. Schools of fish swim without a care as they go about their day. My lungs start burning as I kick my feet to push my closer to the bank under the water. My lungs can't take anymore, so I break the surface a few meters from the shore. My feet find purchase on the bottom as I stand up. The water brushing just below my bellybutton. I shake my head to get the water out of my ears. I freeze when I hear a sharp inhale.

I turn around slowly with wide eyes as I meet the stunned black eyes of a human man sitting on the shore. The mist from the falls makes his black hair glisten. The white sash tied at his shoulder stands out against his black robes. His skin is as pale as mine. He is resting on the bank with one knee bent with an arm thrown over it with his other behind him to keep him up. We stare at each other for a minute in silence, both shocked by the other's presence. His eyes look down then up, and I watch curiously as his pale cheeks redden.

I squeal covering my chest and dropping back into the water when it hits me that I am naked.

His eyes widen further and turns his head away. "I'm sorry!" His voice barely reaches me over the roar of the falls.

While he is looking away, I run out of the lake and behind a tree. I peak around the trunk to see him looking at his feet, his cheeks still red. I spin around and press my back against the rough bark. _There's someone out here! What do I do?!_ I look down, my face heating up at the sight of my naked flesh. _First, clothes._ I take a deep breath and let the shadows around me curl, stretch, and weave into clothing until I am in a simple black and green dress. The black skirt reaches my knees with a green belt around my hips. The sleeves brush loosely against my wrists. My feet are left bare. _I guess next I introduce myself?_ I peak around the trunk again in time to catch him looking at the tree line. My cheeks heat up as our eyes meet again. I chew on my lower lip when he looks away bashfully.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly to build up my confidence. I step out from behind the tree and make my way towards the bank. I stop a few feet from his back and clear my throat. I hide a giggle behind my hand when he jumps up startled and spins around. He quickly takes in my new state of dress, and his shoulders relax when he sees clothes. "I'm sorry about the show. I've never seen anyone else out here." I place a hand on my warming cheek.

He looks down at his feet. His voice is soft. "No, I'm sorry. It was impolite of me to stare."

"Um, my name is Mayen." I play with the ends of my sleeves, smiling at the shy man.

He looks at me surprised before smiling and giving me a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mayen. I am Zeref."

...

I walk through a human village. After befriending Zeref, I've started to explore further and further away from my brother's volcano. I've met some dragons. A couple tried to eat me until I turned into my true devil form, then they backed off. It helps that Iggy is the King of Fire Dragons, so I can throw his name around to get me some respect from dragons. I haven't seen any other devils yet, though, but I don't care. I have my brother and Zeref.

I ignore the stares from humans as I walk around in my smaller form similar to theirs. My outfit is the same as what I wore when I met Zeref with my cat ears and tail out. I think that is what is causing the stares. _Humans are so stupid._ Zeref is different from the rest of these creatures. He doesn't stare at my cat appendages or run when I'm in my true form.

I haven't done anything and yet the humans are cowering from me. I don't understand. I haven't attacked like the dragons do. I don't eat them like some of the dragons. They just don't look appetizing. Iggy doesn't care for them, but he doesn't eat them either.

I stumble forward as a large rock cracks against the back of my skull. Growling, I rub the sore spot and look for the offender. I eye a group of human males holding rocks and weapons.

"Get lost freak! We don't need any more attention from the dragons!" The apparent leader of the gang steps forward with a sword in hand. There is a collective shout behind him in agreement. Another rock is thrown at my head.

I bat it away easily with the back of my hand. The stone flying through the nearest wall. I giggle. "Oops, too much." I tilt my head back towards the humans. "You don't want to mess with me, humans."

A couple of the men take a step back. The leader narrows his eyes and takes a step closer. "Just leave this town, monster! We don't need the dragons coming here for you and destroying our village!"

"And if I don't." I narrow my eyes.

He raises his sword. "We'll make you."

Five of them lunge at me with various weapons. I cross my arms in a completely relaxed stance. My shadow lashes out, knocking their weapons out of their hands. The common villagers run screaming at my demonstration of power. Those standing up against me stumble from surprise. The leader doesn't miss a bit and throws a punch at my head. I duck and throw my hand up, my shadow following my motion and stabs through his stomach. He coughs up blood and goes limp with dull eyes. The shadow arches so the corpse slides off and plops on the ground. I wipe the blood from my cheek as I turn to the other men. Their eyes are wide, and they start backing up before running.

I stare down at the dead man at my feet. I step over him to make my way out of town, done for the day. "Stupid humans."

...

"Momma, can we go into town?!" Naiyo runs up to my front paws as I rest.

I open an eye to stare down at the small child. "No." I close my eye to take a cat nap.

"But, Momma, there's a festival!" She whines.

I slowly open my eye again. "No."

She huffs and pouts, giving me large gold eyes. They start glistening with tears.

A low rumble starts in my chest as I roll my eyes. "Fine."

She cheers and runs to her room to get ready. I shrink down to my human form. My tail curls around my waist like a belt, my ears folding back in my hair. Shadows wrap around my body, leaving a dark green sweater and black pants with black boots. My daughter runs out in a small dress I made her, ready for the carnival. She slipped her hand into mine as I shifted us through shadows to the outside of town.

There are lanterns lining the streets with venders and a few rides and shows. Naiyo's eyes light up. I let her go and follow her as she jumps from booth to booth. She doesn't get to see other humans often, so I let her have her fun. She is captivated by a street performer using water magic while dancing. _This is where she should be._ I watch the amazement in her eyes as she runs around the festival. _She belongs with humans._ A food cart gives her a free sample when she smiles, running up to me to share before taking off again. _She'd be happier among them._ My heart aches as she rides and plays with other children. I turn away, thinking of letting her stay with her kind.

"Momma!"

I look back to see her running up to me with something in her hands. She skids to a stop in front of me and pushes a plush cat towards me.

"Look at what I won! It looks like you, Momma!" Her gold eyes are shining with happiness.

I crouch down in front of her with my hand on her head. "That's cute, li'l' one. Are you having fun?"

I'm surprised her neck didn't snap with how fast she nodded. "So much! I'm ready to go home, though."

I blink and tilt my head. "Already?"

She smiles and gives a single nod. "I got to see the festival." She pulls the toy to her chest, taking my hand in hers. "There are too many people."

I kiss her forehead as I stand up. "Alright, little one." I look down at her head as we walk out of town with a smile on my lips. _I might be selfish, but I can't let her go._

I groan softly and open my eyes. I close them quickly against the light above my bed. Lifting a hand to cover my eyes, I sit up slowly to take in my surroundings. I recognize it as the Fairy Tail infirmary. _They brought me back? Why?_ I toss the blanket off of me and swing my legs over the side of the bed.

I brush my fingers over my ribs. _My wound is gone. Did Wendy heal me?_ I place a hand over my stomach. A dull ache echoes through my chest, my vision blurs growing tears. _Then Natsu knows I lost the baby._ I wipe my cheeks. _He knows. Everyone knows. He must have brought me back to yell at me, to punish me._ My hand claps over my mating mark. _He'll want to get rid of my mark._ I cover my mouth to muffle a whimper.

Noroi flashes through my mind. I bring my knees up to my chest. _He was right. They'll leave me._ My fingers dig into my legs. Rage bubbles in my gut. _They killed my baby and want Naiyo. They know I'm alive now. They will still go after her to get to me._ I glare at the floor. _I'll kill them all for ruining my life._

I stand up and strip off the clothes loaned to me, folding them and placing them on the bed. _I'll leave before the guild kicks me out._ I hold my arms out and focus. The shadow from the bed grows and wraps around my form. It dissipates, leaving a dark red corset with black pants. I find my boots and cloak on a nearby chair and put them on. As I reach for them, I notice my bracelet. My fist clenches. _Natsu._

I straighten up, running my fingers over the metal. With a heavy heart, I unlatch it and place it on the nightstand. I quickly pull on my boots and tie my cloak. I start to leave, but I stop, staring at the bracelet. I chew on my lower lip. My shoulders slump. I find a piece of paper.

 _My Dragon,_

 _I'm sorry. You must hate me now that you know the truth._

 _I'll leave you and the guild alone from now one. You probably_

 _don't want a devil in the guild, or as a mate. I know you hate me,_

 _but could you please look after Naiyo? I can't keep her safe while_

 _I go after Animalia, alone. I love you. I mean that every time I say it._

 _Please don't think otherwise._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Mayen_

I wipe the tears from my eyes as I stare at the tear stained note. It hurts so much, but I have to go. I don't want to see the hate and disgust in his eyes. I step away from the nightstand. I glance at the door. _I need to focus on getting back at Animalia. I need to pack a few things before leaving._ I take a deep breath and start to sink into my shadow.

The door opens just before I completely disappear. My eyes connect with the shocked green ones of Natsu. I slip away just as Natsu shouts and dives for me.

I collapse on my knees in my cave outside of Magnolia, tears streaming down my cheeks. I wrap my arms around my waist, trembling from my sobs. I had tried to get out of there before having to see him. "Natsu, I'm sorry."

Natsu slams his fist on the floor where Mayen had disappeared. "Damnit!" His eyes sting from tears. "Why?!"

"Natsu!"

He looks over his shoulder to see his team, Juvia, Gajeel, and Naiyo standing in the doorway.

"Where's Momma?" Naiyo's voice is soft and full of worry. She takes a tentative step forward.

Natsu looks down at the floor again. His knuckles white from clenching. "I was too late. She left."

"What?! Why would she leave?" Lucy rushes in.

Natsu shakes his head grinding his teeth.

"She left a note." Erza picks up the paper from the nightstand.

He jumps up to his feet to look over her shoulder when he notices the bracelet. His hand trembles as he reaches for the cool metal. The pinkette pulls it to his chest as Erza reads the note out loud.

No one says anything when she finishes.

Natsu is the first to recover, putting the bracelet on his wrist. "We go after her, and bring her home."

The others nod in agreement.

Gray steps forward. "Where would she go?"

Juvia raises her hand and jumps. "Juvia knows! She is going after Animalia, right? May would stop at her house first."

"Let's go!" Natsu runs out of the infirmary and the guild with the others hot on his heels.

I throw clothes and food into my travel bag. It's hard with tears blurring my vision. I shove my toiletries in the bag and tie my roll up mat to the top. I stand up and take a final look around. "I'll miss this place, but I need to get going. If they are coming after me, they'll look here first." I brush my fingers against the wall of my cave. "I'll miss this place and the guild." I step out into the middle of the main cavern looking around. "Where should I go next?" A place pops into my mind. "That'll give me a couple days head start, hopefully, or at least enough time to think of a better place." With a heavy sigh, I sink into my shadow again.

Natsu throws the makeshift door of the entrance to the cave. "Mayen?!" He stops in the middle of the main cavern, panting. He spins around as the others spill in behind him.

"She lives in a cave?" Happy flies around.

"It's actually really nice." Lucy stands up for her friend's living space.

Juvia nods. "There's a hot spring in the back."

Naiyo steps further into the cave. "It's a lot like our cave, where I grew up." She brushes her fingers over the same spot Mayen did.

"Is she here?" Erza looks into the kitchen.

Natsu's shoulders shake. "We just missed her." He spits fire at the ceiling with a roar.

"Calm down, Natsu." Panther Lily pats his leg. "We'll find her."

He kicks a stone. "Where would she go next?!"

I rise out of my shadow in a red rock cave. Walking through the different areas, everything seems fine just extremely dusty from year of neglect. I step into Naiyo's old bedroom, absorbing the memories. "I made it back, Naiyo." I whisper to the empty cave. I haven't been in the walls for fourteen years, since Animalia captured me.

My hold my head as images flash through my mind.

I'm tied down and feel drained. I am barely able to open my eyes. My side is burning in a small area. I can hear people pacing around me, but their voices are muffled by the ringing in my ears. I drag open my heavy eyelids. Everything is tripled and blurry at first before my sight focuses. Men and women are walking around me in lab coats. I can make out the same tattoo visible on many of them- a sea dragon. _Where am I?_ My head rolls in the other direction when a door opens.

A large muscular man steps up to my side, staring down at me. "Look at you now, devil." He chuckles, holding his hands behind his back. "Without your magic, you are forced into a human form. Weak and useless, it's pitiful really." There on his neck is the same mark in black.

"Who…?" My voice cracks from misuse and dry throat.

He throws his head back and laughs. "This is too perfect! A strong monster dragged down to human level." He sneers. "I'm the Master of Animalia. Your new home, devil. You are the perfect source of shadow magic, and with the seal on your ribs, we can collect as much as we want from you." He motions for one of the other humans. "Keep her unconscious till we are done, and once she's of no use, kill her and throw her out."

I gasp as I am dragged back into the present. My hand is clutching my side where my seal use to be. I pant and stand up from the floor where I fell. "I need to find a place they won't think to look. Animalia knows of this area, so does Naiyo. I need a place to plan that no one would think of." I chew on my bottom lip. "Where?" I fall to my knees panting, my vision wavering for a second. "Damnit, I've done too much after recovering." I stand on shaky legs and collapse onto the pile of furs still in the corner of Naiyo's room. A cloud of dust flies up making me cough. After my hacking session, I rest my head, my eyes feeling heavy. "I'll figure it out after a nap."

"Damnit! Where would she go?!" Natsu grips his hair, his elbows on a table in the guild hall. The others sitting around him. Everyone is worried.

At first a few of them had been scared and complained about letting Mayen stay at the guild, but after a rough beating from Natsu and her friends and a speech from Makarov, everyone has calmed down and realized that the guild isn't the same without her. They've spent all day trying to think of where she would go. The light from the moon pours into the guild.

"She says in her note that she is going after Animalia." Mirajane places the note back down on the bar.

Gray furrows his brows. "So we find them, we find her."

Naiyo shakes her head. "She just woke up from a coma. She is in no condition to go after them right now, and she'll want to come up with a plan. We have time to find her before she goes after them."

Erza's armor clinks as she crosses her arms. "We should still find out where their base is. That way when we find her, we can help."

"Or, if we don't find her soon, we know where she will be." Laxus points out from the bar.

Happy sits on the table top with the other Exceeds, sulking. Lily has his small arms crossed as he stares intently at the table. Carla comforts a sniffling Wendy.

"So we need a team to find out all the information on Animalia we can get, while another searches for Mayen." Freed holds his chin in thought.

"I'm helping look for my mother." Naiyo stomps her foot.

Renji steps up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll start researching Animalia back at the guild, so we can keep them updated about what you are up to. You know Master will understand and want to help." Naiyo shoots him a smile of her shoulder with a small nod.

"We'll start research here." Levy volunteers herself, Jet, and Droy.

"I'll help where I can." Freed offers. The Thunder Legion nodding in support.

"You know we won't stop till we find her." Lucy stands up with a hand out towards the people surrounding Natsu- Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, the Exceeds, and Wendy.

The master nods sagely from his spot on the bar. "It's settled, now we just need a lead. What do we know about Mayen that could help us find her?"

Lucy scratches her head. "She doesn't like the city, so she'll definitely be out in nature somewhere."

Juvia nods in agreement. "Probably a cave, like the one she lives in here."

Natsu runs his finger over her bracelet on his wrist. "She would go where she felt safe, someplace she'd think of as home."

Everyone turns towards Naiyo when she gasps. "I'm so stupid. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner!"

"What is it, Naiyo?" Erza stands up.

"She would have gone home to where I grew up!" She starts bouncing on her heels. "It's a lot like the cave she has here, it's a safe place away from the city, and it's home."

Natsu jumps to his feet and rushes to her. He grabs her shoulders. "Where is it?!" His eyes burning.

"I don't know how to get there on foot from here!" She squeaks as he squeezes her shoulders. Her team steps forward to help her, but she raises her hand to stop them. "But! I can take you there. I can't take everyone though, I'm not as good as her when it comes to taking others through shadows. It's the quickest way!"

The fire dragon slayer nods and takes a step back, letting his hands fall from her shoulders. She takes a deep breath and directs him to place a hand on her shoulder. Naiyo closes her eyes and focuses on her destination.

"Shadow Door!" The duo sinks into the shadows.

A twinge in the shadows in the cave wakes me up, and I jump to my feet. _Shit, they figured it out._ I look around and grab my pack. _I need to get out of here, now. Where should I go?! Where won't they find me?!_ My eyes widen as a shadow starts to rise in front of me. I swallow the lump in my throat, wanting to see my daughter and whoever she brought, but not wanting to be stopped. The perfect place flashes through my mind. Naiyo doesn't know where it is, so she can't take them there, and none of them would think of it. I rush out of the cave before they can fully appear and jump into a shadow.

Natsu jumps forward as soon as they arrive in the cave, looking for any sign that Mayen is here. He sniffs the air and is led to a slept in pile of furs, the shifted dust giving away that someone was there recently. "She was here." He spins around. "Mayen!" He sniffs the air again, ignoring the dusty smell, and follows it outside. He stops at the tree line, where the scent stops. "Mayen!"

He grits his teeth as there is no response. His mating mark throbs on his shoulder, a hollow ache forming in his chest. Natsu can feel her getting farther away. He punches the tree causing it to fall over with a blast of fire. "Damnit!"

"I'm sorry." Naiyo whispers behind him. Her head down with her hands covering her face to hide her tears. "I was too slow to realize it. If I had thought of it earlier, we would have caught her." Her shoulders shake as she cries.

Natsu pulls her to his chest, resting his chin on her head. He stares off into the distance. "She would have left before we got here anyway. We'll find her." He hugs her tighter. "We'll bring her home."

Heat greets me as I rise out of the shadows. A red glow washes over the land from the river of lava constantly pouring from the mouth of the volcano. The familiar fire warms my skin after so many years away. I step into the dragon sized cave. Igneel's scent still clings to the rocks even after his disappearance. Even though I am still mad at him for killing my mate, it still relaxes me to be back in my childhood home. I rub my mating mark, trying hard to ignore the hollow feeling. "Home."


	63. Chapter 62: Old Friends

**Author's Note: I have a poll for one shots. I have a few ideas, but I don't know which one I should do first. There will be another poll about what story to start after I finish this one. For those that can't use the poll, you can message me or leave a review.**

 **One Shot Options (Top 3 Picks): Shanks or Ace from One Piece**

 **Lyon, Zeref, Sting, or Rogue from Fairy Tail**

 **I am also open to any other option, if there is one you really want as long as I know the character.**

 ** _SPOILER WARNING!: There may be a spoiler in this chapter. It depends on how far you have read the manga or seen the show._**

 ** _Chapter 62: Old Friends_**

I raise my head with a wide yawn, stretching my front paws way out before standing. I shake my shadow fur out as I make my way out of my old room in Igneel's volcano. Squinting at the sun, I yawn again. I step out of the cave. My claws dig into the hard rock, my muscles bunches like springs. I burst forward, the wind curling through my fur as I run. Shadows reach for me as I race by.

I have been working on getting use to my true form and regaining my original strength. I train in the mornings in my devil form, break for lunch, train in my human form, break for supper, then relax try to work through memories for something useful. This has been my routine for the last three weeks. I have improved immensely with my training, but I have yet to remember anything about Animalia's location. All I remember is the fight before, a few fuzzy memories somewhere, and then waking up with the seal.

I had gotten the cave four weeks ago, though. The first week had been the hardest. I didn't leave my brother's cavern at all. I stayed curled up in a tight ball in my devil form, mourning the loss of my child. If I had been human, I'm sure I would have died of dehydration from the crying. I only ate enough shadows to survive that week.

I shake my head to focus. I slide into my more human form. Now that I have most of my reserves back, and my body has adjusted back to its natural form, I have my cat appendages. Cat ears, with fur matching my hair, peek out on top of my head and a slender tail protrudes from my lower back. I stand at the edge of a cliff, looking down at a bustling city situated a few miles from the forest at the base of the cliff. I've been running from the cave for a while to get to a large enough city to find useful information, yet far enough away for the volcano to not be found. I pull my cloak around me to help hide my tail as I sink down into a nearby shadow.

Rising up outside of the city, my ears pin back to hide in my hair. _Where would I find information?_ I walk through the town, avoiding crowds by using alleyways. A bar catches my attention. _Witch's Brew._ Intrigued, I make my way across the street.

The atmosphere of the bar is almost charged with magical energy. The bartender is busy with other customers. He seems to be around Mira's age. Golden hair tied in a ponytail at the base of his skull. He notices me and starts in my direction with a friendly smile.

"Hiya! Name's Niko. What's your poison, gorgeous?" He leans on the bar.

I send him a dazzling smile. "Surprise me, just make it apple flavor."

His smile gets wider. "Comin' right up!"

As he turns to make the drink, I gloss over the place. There are small group of what I assume to be wizards littered around at tables. My ears twitch in my hair at the condensed noise of the establishment.

"Hear ya go!"

I jump and spin back around in my seat to the laughing smile of Niko. My cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Thank you."

"No problem." He leans forward. "Anything else I can get ya, Mayen?"

I tense and narrow my eyes. "How do you know my name?"

Niko throws his head back and laughs. Once he catches his breath, he points at my cloak. "I don't know any other wizard that has that cloak. I have that old issue with you in it, and I saw the Grand Magic Games. There aren't that many wizards that won't know who you are." He leans forward and whispers. "Your guild mark is showin' too."

I pull my cloak closer around me, eyeing the other tenants of the bar. I come up with something quick. "I'm undercover." I hiss. "So it would be appreciated if you didn't say my name so loud."

He nods sagely. "Al'ight, I'm guessin' ya need information then?"

I blink at the blond.

He laughs again, but this time more controlled. "This is a wizard bar, gorgeous. Most of them come in here for info on a mission."

I pick up my drink and sniff it. It smells sweet with a tint of alcohol. I take a sip of the fruity drink, enjoying the slight burn of alcohol and taste of apple. Smacking my lips, I readjust in my seat and lean forward. "What do you know about Animalia?"

Niko leans back on the bar, picking up a glass and cleaning it to look busy. He shakes his head. "Not much. I heard they use to be a dark guild till about five years ago. They seem to be picky about their missions. I've heard they've even put out a mission or two themselves."

My brows furrow as I take another drink. "What kinda missions?"

He shrugs, placing the glass down. "Asking for translator, finding objects, shady stuff if you ask me."

I stare at my red drink, then look up. "Do you know where their guild is?"

He shakes his head. "Sorry, gorgeous, I don't think anyone but the members know that."

I slam my fist on the bar, making it shake. I ignore the shocked looks and glares as I growl and down my drink. Niko seems shaken by my outburst. I reach for my pouch hidden in my cloak. "What do I owe you for the drink and info?"

"No money, although," he leans forward with a leer, "I'd take a different payment."

I growl and glare. "I'm not that type of girl."

He blinks then laughs. "Sorry, gorgeous, I didn't mean to come off like that. You're a pretty little thing, but I don't swing that way."

My eyes widen in surprise when I catch his meaning. I raise an eyebrow. "Then what do you want?"

His cheeks redden. "I was hoping you'd have a picture of Gajeel or be able to get me one. I saw him at those games, too, and honey that man it fiiiiine." He realizes what he said and looks away with a darker blush.

A laugh bubbles in my chest before spilling forth. It's been a while since I've laughed like this. Covering my mouth to stifle my giggles, I reach a hand into my cloak. "I can do one better."

He looks at me in surprise and confusion.

Using my magic, I create fabric like I did to make Naiyo's ribbons. I pull out a small plushy of the iron dragon slayer. I laugh as Niko gushes over the toy. He questions why and how I have it. I smile. "I simply used magic to make it right now."

He places the plush in his apron. "Gorgeous, you are welcome here anytime. If you keep makin' these cuties, I'll keep my ear out for info."

I stand up. "Thank you. I'll be back in a week."

I lose my smile when I get outside. _I have an informant now, but I'm not any closer to finding them._ This is only my first day of searching, so I shouldn't be as disappointed, but I can't help it. Those monsters took my baby from me. I march out of the city, grumbling to myself. I walk into the shadow of a tree and reappear just outside of Igneel's volcano.

I rub my wrist that use to have my bracelet. A heaviness fills my heart as my mating mark throbs. My head falls back as I look at the darkening sky. _Natsu._ I clench my eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. I grow into my devil form and curl up in Igneel's old room, this time, to sleep. I fall captive to dreams and memories.

Strong tan arms wrap around my middle as I stand at the top of the waterfall. I relax back into a warm muscular chest, laying my head on a shoulder. A warm cheek presses against my temple. A pleased growl vibrates the chest behind me. I answer with my own purr as we watch the sunset. The scent of fire swirls around me. I rest my arms on top of the ones circling my waist. I trace random patterns on the tan skin with the tip of my claws. My ears twitching in my hair as my tail coils around his thigh. My shoulder thrums with pleasure from being near my mate. My back arches, and I groan softly as lips fall on my mark. My hand rises up to tangle in short, soft hair. I grip the wrist on my waist as my mate spreads his palm under my top to tease the skin of my stomach. Lips caress my cat ears. Hot breath ruffles the small fur. "You're mine, forever, kitten." I turn my head slowly to look at the man behind me. I catch a glimpse of pink hair with the soft arch of a horn peeking out. I smile as I stare into green eyes. "Forever yours, E.N.D."

Natsu sinks into the hot spring in Mayen's cave outside of Magnolia. A pair of trunks cover him since Naiyo is sharing the large spring with him. She has on a one piece swimsuit. Happy is sprawled out on the heated stones not far from them asleep. The gold eyed devil slayer has taken to living in her mother's cave while they search. Natsu stops by and stays whenever they are in Magnolia to keep her company. Though, she believes it's actually to feel closer to his mate. She peeks over at the dragon slayer.

His arms are splayed out along the rocks with his head tilted back. There are circles under his eyes. He has been working himself to exhaustion, so has the rest of the team. They go out during the week searching for their missing friend and come back on weekends to recuperate and see if Levy and Freed have found anything. Her eyes glide over the mark on Natsu's shoulder. She feels a pang in her heart at what her mother and him must be feeling from the distance.

"We'll find her."

Naiyo jumps at the sudden noise from Natsu. Gold eyes meet determined green. His face is hard with conviction. Naiyo forces a strained smile and nods. "Momma's good at hiding."

Natsu shoots her a disarming smile. "I'm better at seeking."

The two laugh together, the tension of the search draining away.

Naiyo drags her finger over the water in front of her. A small smile gracing her lips. "She would tell me stories of when she was a child."

The pinkette perks up and swims closer. "What kind of stories?"

A dazed look glosses over gold cat eyes. "She would talk about her first mate."

Jealously claws at Natsu's heart, a frown marring his features.

"Momma would look so happy as she spoke about him," she glances at the fuming wizard, "the same look she had in her eyes when she spoke of you at the games."

He sits up with a happy smile, love squashing the green monster.

"She would also look sad, when she spoke of him. Momma couldn't even seem to say his name." She looks down. "She told me once that her brother killed her mate."

"Her brother?" Natsu tilts his head. Confusion lights his eyes until it clicks. "Uncle Atlas said that Igneel was her brother!" He jumps to his feet, splashing water everywhere. "How is that possible?!"

Naiyo wipes off her face from the water. She glares at him for a second before looking thoughtful. "Momma said that her brother saved her from a blizzard when she was a kitten."

He sits down quickly.

"Igneel had raised her in place of her parents, who had abandoned her. He help her train and get control of her powers."

"If Igneel did all of that for her, why would he kill her mate?" Natsu's face scrunches up as he tries to figure it out.

Naiyo shrugs. "Momma never wanted to dwell on the bad. She said it hurt too much. She would tell me stories of her and Igneel playing games."

"Playing games?" Natsu tries to imagine his father playing children games and bursts out laughing. "I can't see it!"

Naiyo giggles. "She said that he was pretty young when he found her, so I guess he was still somewhat a kid."

"She really is old then, isn't she?" Natsu taps his finger on his chin.

The devil slayer goes on the defensive, growling. "Does that bother you?"

She is surprised by the serious look he gives her when he hears her tone. "No, it doesn't. I love Mayen. I don't care what she is or how old she is. I just want to know more about her."

"You're a good mate, Natsu." Naiyo look at the water's surface and sniffles. "I miss her. It's happening all over again." She cries into her hands. "I can't handle another fourteen years searching."

Natsu pulls her into a hug. "We'll find her, Naiyo, soon."

He holds her till she stops crying. Her even breaths letting him know that she fell asleep. Hefting her out of the spring, Natsu grabs a towel and dries her off like he would his own child, leaving the swimsuit on. He uses his magic to heat the air around her, so she is completely dry. He wraps the large towel around her, heating himself to dry off and keep her warm. He carries her to the bed and lays her down. He brushes some hair off of her forehead, placing a small kiss in the center. He stares at her for a few seconds, petting her hair. _I bet our child would have been a lot like you._ He leaves the room. Going back to the spring to collect the sleeping Exceed. Rolling out his sleeping mat, Natsu lies down in the center of the main cavern to sleep.

I stand at the top of the waterfall, awake and naked. I had woken up and trained till noon. The sun glares off of my pale skin. I wrap my arms around my middle, recalling my dream, or memory. My hand slides up my stomach to my shoulder, brushing my fingers against my mate mark. The hollow feeling in my chest aches. _Natsu, I miss you._ I can feel the skin under my eyes sting from unrestful sleep. I press the heel of my hand into my chest, trying to sooth the ache.

Throwing my arms out straight, I jump into the air and over the side. My body slices through the water at the bottom of the falls, kicking away quickly to prevent damage from the churning water. I tread underwater, relaxing. The water is blue around me. Different color and sizes of fish swim. A catfish brushes against my leg, and I smile as the whiskers tickle. I kick my feet and go deeper into the water, following the catfish to the bottom. I brush my fingers along its back as I swim past and make my way to the surface. I breach the water with a gasp, throwing my head back to get the wet hair out of my eyes.

A chuckle on the bank has me spinning around, the water sloshing around my shoulders as I tread water. Sitting on the shore, with a knee bent and an elbow resting on it, is Zeref. A light pink dusts his cheek as he smiles.

My expression brightens as I swim towards him.

When I get closer, still covered by the water, he calls out to me. "Just like how we met, Mayen."

I laugh as I swim. "Not quite." I stand up in waist high water, allowing my hair to cover my breasts. "This is closer to how we met." I throw my head back with a laugh as he looks away blushing. I shake my head, walking towards the shore. I pull my shadow from the water to create a black tank top and shorts. "How are you, Zeref?" I drop down on the bank beside him.

He looks out across the water. "I've been better. I am glad you and Natsu survived the Acnologia attack."

I place my hands behind my head and lie back. "Me too." I tilt my head in his direction with furrowed brows. "How did you survive? Last I remember you were on the island with us."

Zeref sighs. "I took the airship."

I nod. "Why are you here?"

"I felt your magic energy, but not Natsu's, and I was curious." This time it's his brows that scrunch together in confusion. "Why is that?"

I look away and talk softly. My eyes sting from unshed tears. "I left the guild. I turned into a devil in front of them." zzzi cut him off before he can say anything. "That's not all, I was pregnant." If it was a lighter topic, I would have laughed at how big his eyes got. "I lost the baby, though." Tears build and roll down my cheeks. "None of them, even Natsu, probably want me now." I roll my head back towards him. "You're the only human, besides Naiyo, that didn't care that I wasn't human." I gasp at the sadness in his eyes.

His voice is as soft as mine was. "You still don't remember my brother, do you?"

Confused but grateful for the subject change, I turn back to gaze at the sky. "I remember some things, like how much we loved each other, some of how he looked. I even called him E.N.D. in the last memory I had." I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. "It's weird. I don't have the seal anymore, and I remember everything else, but it's like I purposely can't remember him."

I can feel his eyes on my mate mark. "You mated."

My cheeks heat up. "Natsu and I." I sit up quickly. "You're not mad at me are you, for moving on from your brother!?" I get it all out in a rush.

"Natsu," a gentle smile pulls at his lips, "I'm not mad. I'm happy for you."

I relax. It feels like a weight has been lifted. I didn't realize how worried I was about moving on and it possibly not being okay.

"I didn't get a chance to ask before, but how did you get the seal?" Zeref leans back on his hands.

I lift up the side of my shirt. "I got rid of it just before Acnologia attacked." I glare out at the trees. "A guild called Animalia, placed the seal on me about fourteen years ago. It was apparently a memory seal and pushing out my magic." I explain to him what Levy had explained to me about the seal. My hand covers my stomach. "They also caused my miscarriage."

His eyes harden into an angry glare.

A realization hits me. "Zeref! Would you help me?!"

I can see the conflict in his eyes. "I can't."

"Why?" I lean towards him.

He shakes his head. "People can't know that I'm alive."

I narrow my eyes. "That's not all."

He chuckles. "No, it's not. I am already on a mission. That's all I can tell you." I lean into his hand that cups my cheek. He brings our foreheads together. "I can't ruin your new life by having you associated with me, Mayen."

I sigh, nudging my nose against his softly. "You always were looking out for me." We share a smile.

I can see that he wants to tell me something, but he decides against it. We sit like that for a minute, staring into each other's eyes, before Zeref breaks the silence. "Why did I ever let you go?" His voice is soft.

I smile, sadly. "For the same reason I asked you to, I'm not your true love just your first, as you were for me. I'm sure you found someone after me."

My heart aches at the happy yet sad smile I get. "I did." His voice cracks.

We spend the rest of the daylight talking and listening to each other's stories.

We lie side by side looking up at the stars on dead grass. He had lost control during his story. My head rests on his stomach as he has his hands behind his head. "I have to leave tomorrow." I feel the vibrations of his speech through his stomach.

"I know." I sigh. I am going to be alone again.

"You should go back to Natsu." I almost don't catch the whisper.

"I can't. He won't want me." I chew on my bottom lip, my hand pressing against my stomach.

I purr as a hand threads through my hair quickly putting me to sleep. "You'd be surprised." That's the last thing I hear before falling asleep.

 **Author's Note: For those of you that actually read these, I want to clear something up before I get questions. Yes, Mayen and Zeref had a relationship before she met E.N.D. That is what the Zeref one shot will be once I get around to it, if it is not picked to be first on the poll.**

 **Thanks! Review Please!**


	64. Chapter 63: Searching

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. A lot has been happening, and I haven't gotten the chance to use my computer. It's also been a little hard to get inspired. I hope you all enjoy this one. I also have a forum up with polls to help me decide what to work on next. I think this story is about half over maybe a little less. I think I could reach 100 chapters. I don't want to make it too long, and you all lose interest. Well, enjoy and review!**

 ** _Chapter 63: Searching_**

My reflection stares dully back at me from the water of a river. Emerald eyes are dim as they take in what the past couple months have done to me. Smooth creamy pale skin has turned sickly white from pushing myself without proper nourishment beside shadows and maybe something to eat when I visit Niko at the _Witch's Brew._ Dark circles color under my eyes from growing insomnia. Thin fingers trace from eyes down my cheeks and along my neck and shoulder to dance over my mate mark that glares harshly from my white skin. Tears pool and drip as the hollow ache in my chest throbs. The hollow feeling has burrowed through my entire being. It's hard to feel anything but pain.

The pain of being so far from my mate who doesn't want me. The pain of losing a child and leaving one. The sting of failure of not having found anything of importance yet. The encroaching ache of loneliness.

I stand slowly from my spot along the shore. My fingers still dance over my mark, a vain attempt to soothe. My other hand wipes away the tears. My head tilts back as I stare up at the full moon and the glistening stars. Since I can't sleep, I've been travelling farther from Igneel's volcano at night to reach new towns only to be disappointed in the lack of information. It's always one of two things: they know nothing or information I already know. I have stayed away from Magnolia and its surrounding area. I don't want to risk being seen. I couldn't handle seeing someone from the guild and being ignored or yelled at or see fear in their eyes.

A soft groan passes through my lips as I sit against a large tree. I am near a new city. It has taken me a week to travel from the volcano. My ears twitch from where they rest against my head. My tail is limp across my lap as I tiredly pet the soft fur. For the first time in I'm not sure how many days, my eyelids droop, and I fall victim to sleep.

* * *

I rock slowly in my chair smiling at the precious bundle in my arms. Pink hair with little streaks of black covers the small head peeking out of a blanket. My humming surrounds us as I rock the child in my arms. Sleepy green eyes look up at me as tiny fists are held near his face. I trace a finger along his cheek, giggling quietly when he moves to suckle the digit. I press a soft kiss to his forehead before continuing my song. My heart feels warm, swelling with love as I look down at my baby. I cradle him closer to nuzzle my nose against his cheek, breathing in the soft scent of baby powder. I can smell his father on him from when Natsu was holding him. "Hikaru, Mommy loves you." I stand up carefully and move to the crib without looking away from the now sleeping infant. "I won't lose you again." I set him down, brushing the back of my hand against his cheek again.

The door to the nursery slams open. I spin around with a gasp, raising my arms up in defense.

"What have you done, monster?!" Natsu stands in the doorway, fire seeping from his mouth.

I flinch at the pain in my chest. "Natsu, what…?!" My words fail me at the coldness in his eyes, the hatred.

"You killed our baby!" He takes a threatening step closer.

My eyes widen, and I shake my head in denial. "No no no no nononono." I look over my shoulder into the crib, but it's empty. My heart thunders in my chest. "No!" I turn back to Natsu. "No, Natsu, I didn't. I didn't kill him. I'd never kill our child, please! It wasn't my fault!"

"You killed our child." He takes a step. "You lied to me." Another step. "You're a monster." I'm trembling as I grip the railing of the crib behind me. Natsu leans over me. I should feel safe, but the look in his eyes is murderous. I can make out the etching of scales on his face, and I am terrified. I freeze when his eyes move to my mark. The pinkette sneers in my face.

"No, please, no." I whimper as tears stream down my cheeks.

"I don't want you as a mate, devil." He slaps a hand on my mark. My eyes clench closed as I let out a weak whimper. His lips brush my ear as he whispers. "I hate you." A scream rips from my throat as a searing hot pain comes from my shoulder under his palm. It feels like part of my soul is being burned away.

* * *

I spring forward with a choked scream. I take in my surroundings as my eyes look around wildly. I am still near the river I fell asleep by. The tree bark is rough against my back. The moon is disappearing as the sun is barely lighting up the horizon. My hand clasps onto my mark feeling the slightly raised skin in reassurance that it is still there. I press back farther against the tree and pull my knees to my chest, wrapping an arm around them as I sob into my knees.

Once my cries have subsided, I am left with small trembles and drained. I move to shaky legs and shuffle towards the water, the shadows that make up my clothes slip away. A violent shiver rakes through my form as I step into the cold water. The sun is just above the horizon, so it had yet the warm the water. I wash up sluggishly before making it back to shore. My stomach clenches in hunger, so I pull a shadow from a rock and munch on it.

Within the hour, I am dressed, cloaked, and walking into the town with my hood up. _Another day of failure, here I come._ I start my search for information.

By noon, I have gotten through half the town with my questions. With a sigh of relief, I sink onto a barstool in a tavern. It's not as nice as the _Witch's Brew_ or as geared towards wizards, so I wasn't getting my hopes up. I order a mead from the female bartender. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I look up at the middle aged woman when she sets down my drink. I nod in thanks.

"It's my lucky day, ain't it, another Fairy Tail wizard." The barmaid's voice is rough.

I grimace from the dull throb in my head from snapping up to look at her. "There have been other Fairy Tail wizards here? Who? What did they look like?" My body tenses. _I can't run into them._

She rests her elbows on the bar, tapping her chin as it rest on her palms. "Well, there were five of 'em. That Titania gal, a blonde girl, a sweet little blue haired child, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster. I recognize those fine young men from the Grand Magic Games. There were also two talking cats with 'em."

I force myself to take even breathes. "When...when did you see them?"

She looks up in thought. "It was just before my shift. I was walking around the bar to get ready while they were chit-chattin' with the guy before me. That would've been a few hours ago. Heard 'em say that they were just stopping through. "

I let out a small sigh of relief. It was pure luck that I haven't ran into them yet, though I don't know how I missed their scents. Then again I wasn't looking for them. _They're not in town now, hopefully._ Taking a swig of my drink, I lean forward. _Time for business._ "Do you got any dirt on a guild called Animalia?"

Her face scrunches up. "Hm, what's their mark again? I'm better at matching marks to guilds than names themselves."

"It looks similar to a seahorse but spikier. It's called a seadragon." I push, trying to keep my hope from rising.

She sucks on her bottom lip while looking up for a minute. I take a few sips of my drink while I wait. She jumps up. "Oh yeah! I saw a pair of 'em walkin' through town 'bout a month ago."

My eyes widen as I slam my drink down. "Tell me everything!"

She looks startled, before recovering. "I think they were working on some mission in the town up north. Some rich guy was askin' wizards to do somethin' or other for a large reward." She leans her hip against the bar as she crosses her arms. "I remember not likin' them since they were raisin' some hell around town. Drinkin' a lot and pushin' non wizards around. Bein' loud by claimin' how their guild was gonna be at the top of some new age or other. They weren't that bright, so no one paid much attention to their ramblings. I mean, they quit the Grand Magic Games. They can't be that great if they couldn't make it in that." She shrugs.

I bounce in my seat at the new information. "Do they happen to say _anything_ about the location of their guild?" I slump in my seat when she shakes her head. I drain the last of my drink. I reach into my cloak and pay her for the info and drink.

I stay to the shadows as I work through the rest of the town. I don't want to risk getting caught if the others are still nearby. I sigh as I leave the village, back towards the tree I had slept at. My purse is getting light. All of my money has been going to getting information and buying a drink. Soon I'll have find work to get the money needed to continue searching.

I stop at the edge of the river to drink the cool water before sinking into the shadows and going back to the volcano to take a day break from travel to train. _I should go see Niko the day after tomorrow._

Natsu rubs his hand over his mating mark which has become an insistent habit of his. Having found nothing about Mayen yet and the lack of feeling in his mark is disheartening. He hasn't been sleeping well or starting fights which is worrying his friends. Nightmares of losing her completely plague him at night not allowing him to is worried about Mayen, but they worry for Natsu more since they can see him. Naiyo went back to her guild after the first month. Her guild promised to keep her safe and to continue to trade found info on Animalia.

The group is back tracking through a few villages to the larger town that has the train station. They are walking through the town they had been through this morning. It had been a fruitless endeavor, but now it is around supper and they were stopping at the tavern to eat.

Natsu drops into his seat. It was another failed day. They've searched and searched. The group traveling farther and farther from Magnolia each time they leave. Each time, he grows more and more despondent. He tries to keep hope, but it seems his friends have more. Natsu keeps touching his mating mark worried that he'll try once and it won't be there anymore. He brushing his fingers over the mark before resting his arms on the table. He stares at the bracelet on his wrist. He keeps it with him, so he can give it back to Mayen.

Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and the two Exceeds share worried glances. Gray tries to pick a fight with the dragon slayer but is brushed off with a huff as Natsu's eyes don't leave the bracelet on his wrist.

"Well, looky here, y'all are back." The group, minus Natsu, look up to see the middle-aged bartender that was coming in for work when they stopped by in the morning.

Lucy smiles. "Yeah, we are on our way to the train station."

The woman nods. "I see." She looks over the group. "I'm surprised that friend of yours isn't with ya. She asked about ya when she stopped by."

The group sits straighter, and Natsu looks up. He speaks in a tired, almost hopeful, voice, "Did she have a dark green cloak and a mark on her shoulder?"

"Aye, she did." The barmaid puts a hand on her hips.

Natsu jumps to his feet, hands on the table. "Where did she go?!"

The others brush of the surprise of Natsu's outburst and stand up. Erza places a hand on his shoulder when the woman takes a step back in surprise. It was nice to see fire burning in his green eyes again, but they didn't need to scare the woman.

"I'm not sure. She seemed to be askin' 'bout a guild, so she probably went around town. You might find someone that saw where she went." Before the words were fully out of her mouth, Natsu was out the tavern door. The others rushed after him. Lucy gave the woman a smile in thanks and gave her some money.

With the first piece of news since they started searching, Natsu raced around the town for answers all fired up.

It is just getting dark when they find someone that saw Mayen leave town towards the western forest. The group ran towards the forest. Wendy and Natsu sniff the air to catch Mayen's scent hoping to be led to her. The Exceeds help by flying out from the group. The rest of the group splits up to see if there are any caves that she might have stayed in.

"I think I found something!" Wendy shouts to the group.

Natsu is the first to get to her. The scent of apples has him relaxing. Taking a deep breath, he follows the trail Wendy picked up as she waits for the others. He comes up to a tree near a river and places his hand on it. This is where her scent is the strongest, so it must be where she rested. Natsu presses his hand against the bark feeling closer to her than he has in months. "Mayen." His voice is soft. He takes a deep breath through his nose.

"Natsu?" Happy flies next to him, worried.

He looks up at his companion. "Hey, buddy," Natsu smiles, "We're gettin' closer."

Smiles are shared with the old Natsu peeking out.

Erza crosses her arms over her armored chest. "We didn't find any caves, so she must have travelled here."

Natsu nods in agreement. "Her scent is strongest here, so this is where she spent the most time."

"It's getting really dark out." Wendy points out, quietly.

A frown pulls at Natsu's face. "We can't waste more time, or we might lose her trail."

"You are both right. It is supposed to be a full moon tonight, but these woods are thick." Erza starts planning.

"We could push on further." Gray shrugs. "Just make torches or something."

"That sounds good to me." Lucy joins in. "I don't want to lose this chance."

Erza thinks about it for a second before nodding. "That sounds fine. We need to get some food before we head out. Who knows how long we will be gone."

Natsu feels antsy by the tree. He doesn't want to leave this spot. This is the closest he has been to her. "I'll stay here, so you don't have to refind this spot."

The red head stares at him for a moment, before nodding. She knows that's not the reason, but she understands. "We will be back as quick as possible. Then we'll head out."

Happy decides to stay with Natsu as the rest head back to town quickly. He sits down beside the spot that Mayen had been resting. Happy lands softly on his lap, looking up at him. Natsu pays him no mind as he rests his head back against the trunk. The hand with the bracelet rests on the spot on the ground where she would have sat. Closing his eyes, he can just imagine her being beside him again. _Soon, kitten._ He grips the grass, his other hand reaching up to touch his mark. _Soon, I'll hold you and kiss you. I'll tell you it wasn't your fault. That I don't care that you're a cat devil. That I just want you to stay._

The others get back to the tree within the hour to find Natsu resting against the tree with a hand on a sleeping Happy and the other on the clinging to the grass beside him like he is holding someone's hand. The others pause at the sight conflicted whether to wake up the dragon slayer, who seems to finally be getting some sleep, or letting him sleep. Gray decides before the girls and kicks the sleeping dragon's foot, ignoring the angry looks. Natsu lunges forward awake, knocking the cat off his lap. The pinkette looks up at the others bleary eyed for a second before he remembers.

Natsu jumps to his feet. "We ready?"

Happy rubs his eyes as he gets up. "Did you bring fish?" He mumbles hungrily.

"No, we needed to pack food that would last." Erza deadpans.

Happy whines, eyeing the river.

"Here, Natsu, you should eat." Wendy hands the man a food bar.

He takes it gratefully and munches on the food, not realizing how hungry he was. Natsu place a hand between Wendy's pigtails in thanks with a smile. The small girl smiles back.

"Let's get going." Erza brings focus back.

Natsu nods his eyes lighting up. "I'll take point!" He closes his eyes to focus on her scent before the others can say a word, though they weren't going to. They know Natsu needs this hope more than the rest of them. He has to restrain himself from running after the trail, to preserve the energy to move farther.

I watch the sun rise from my perch on a ledge along the side of the volcano. The reds, pinks, and oranges bleed into the dark violet and chase away the stars to make room for the brightest one. Yesterday, I had relaxed after that long trip by swimming in the falls and curling up for catnaps in Igneel's room, which I have taken up residence instead of my old room. My naps were empty, though. I was simply floating in the abyss. I felt nothing and waking up I felt no different than I had when falling asleep. I watch the shadow of the volcanic mountain stretch across the landscape to my right while the sun rises to my left. The shadow reminds me that I had not ate yesterday. The shadows next to me, cast by rocks, look unappetizing, and I don't feel up to hunting or eating in general.

Getting to my feet hours later, I stretch out my sore body. The sun warms the already warm rocks. The _Witch's Brew_ should be open, and Niko should be starting his shift soon like every week. I sink into my shadow to go meet my friend, hoping for new information. Getting something from that barmaid has me thinking that things are about to change. _I will find them and kill them all._

I walk out of the tree line into town with my hood down. I have been in this village enough times that I feel comfortable enough to not need it. My ears are still pinned to my head, hiding in my hair. The area almost feels like home again, like when Igneel and I did live here together, but it's missing something. _Family, that's what's missing._ I push open the door to the tavern and take what has become my seat at the bar.

There are no other patrons at this time, and it was the best time for me to get info. Niko doesn't have other customers to take care of and can talk to me. I've made a few plushies and other fabric items for Niko over the weeks, not all of them Gajeel related. As he moves around behind the bar, I watch how the crimson shirt, that I made, moves with him. It compliments his tan skin and gold hair. Today he has it in a braid to the center of his back.

He smiles at me first and then frowns. Niko turns away, and he disappears into the back for a few minutes, leaving me with my elbows on the bar staring blankly into space. I am brought back to reality by a plate of fruits and cheeses being set in front of me. I stare at it in confusion before looking up at Niko's stern face.

"You look like a ghost, sweetie. You need to eat, and we ain't going to talk about anythin' till that," he motions to the food, "is all gone."

I look at the fruit, especially the apple slices, but my appetite is not there. "I can't, Niko. I don't have the money for it, plus I'm not hungry." My ears pin back further against my skull at the glare.

"I don't care. It's on the house, and you are eating it." He sighs. His expression morphs into worry. "You look worse every time you come in here, sweetie. You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but I feel like we are friends. You can talk to me, and I'm going to worry about you."

I blink in surprise. I didn't think Niko thought that way, but a small spark of warmth blossoms in my hollow chest. He is right. We have become friends. I smile with a tear in my eye, picking up an apple slice and forcing myself to eat. My stomach growls as soon as I taste it. My cheeks warm up as Niko laughs.

I sigh and push the plate back when it's empty, my stomach feeling actually full for the first time in a while. Niko takes the plate with a smile and returns it to the kitchen. It feels nice to have someone care again. My eyes drop to the bar with tears as I am reminded of the friends I lost because of my idiocy.

I cover my eyes with one hand to help push back the tears. A warm hand covers mine that is on the bar. I move my fingers to look into worried brown eyes. I give him a sad smile, and I can't stop the words if I tried. "I made a really stupid choice that cost me everything- my friends, my mate, my children, everything- and it's all because of that damn guild, Animalia."

Niko's chocolate eyes widen when I start talking. He grips my hand tighter. "Oh, sweetie, let it out."

My shoulders feel lighter, so I elaborate. My hand falls from my face to dance over my mating mark as I talk. I tell him everything, I can't seem to stop myself. I tell him about waking up with the seal, meeting everyone at Fairy Tail, falling in love, losing my seal, being asleep for seven years, the Grand Magic Games, finding my daughter and finding out that I am a devil cat, finding out about being pregnant, and everything that followed. Tears are shed between the both of us, and Niko ends up standing on my side of the bar holding me against his chest. It makes me glad that it is early and there is no one else there but the cook, who has stayed in the back. He rests his cheek against the top of my head, petting my hair careful of my ears, which I had to show him as proof. I don't know why I trusted him with everything. I just don't think I could hold it in anymore.

"Shh, shh, sweetie, it's alright." Niko whispers against the top of my head.

I hiccup from crying. "Aren't you afraid of me? Hate me? For what I am." My words are muffled in his chest.

He pulls back and cups my cheeks with a serious look. "If you would have told me that you were a devil when we first met, then probably."

I try to look away from him, but he holds my face steady.

"I have seen you as a person. A tired, depressed, desperate woman searching for those that ruined her life. You aren't a monster, sweetie, and I don't think your Fairy Tail friends, especially your man, hate you."

Tears well up in my eyes again, which I am sure are red and puffy. "But they saw me in my true form, and it's my fault I lost my baby."

Niko shakes his head slowly. "They knew you before that, sweetie. I'm sure they were just surprised." He squishes my cheeks between his palms. "You were trying to keep your friends safe. You made precautions to protect yourself and the baby, and you ran when you realized that you were in danger. It sounds like those bastards were after your child. I think they wouldn't've stopped." Thumbs brush away my tears. "I know you didn't ask for my opinion, but I'm gonna give it anyway. I think you should go back to your guild, your man, and your daughter, because they are probably worried sick." He smiles. "Plus you could sneak me away to go with you... for moral support of course, not to see that hunk of iron."

I laugh at the last statement, feeling better than I have. I pull away from him when he tries to give me puppy eyes. "Noooo, you don't." I stare at the bar top. "I don't think I can go back, Niko, even if what you say is true." My fists clench in my lap. "I have to find and stop the bastards that did this, and I don't want them getting hurt, or worse, in the process. Maybe after I find Animalia, I'll go back."

"At least that's something. I might not have known you for long, but I don't like this look you got goin' on. You are too pretty to be malnourished." Niko sighs, placing his hands on his hips. "Good thing I got some fresh info for you that you might like." My head snaps up. He raises his hands. "I was gonna tell you sooner, but you looked half-starved and in severe need of a shoulder to cry on."

I smile softly in gratitude. I really did need to talk to someone. My body feels lighter, still hollow, but lighter, plus with this news and food, I feel energized. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Niko smiles. "Well, I happened to hear some wizards complaining that Animalia took a well-paying job a few towns over." He leans forward, for dramatic effect, whispering. "Apparently, the employer is some researcher guy, who specializes in anything Zeref related."

My eyes widen then narrow. "Do you know what the job is?"

Niko shakes his head. "Sorry, sweetie, no one mentioned a thing except it paid well. The flyer said only the employer, location, and reward was posted."

I stand from my stool. "Thanks, Niko, what do I owe you this time?" I stop at the hand on my shoulder.

"This is just help between friends, sweetie, just promise you'll stop by and stay safe." Worry is etched across his young face.

I place my hand over his. "I'll be sure to stop by before I go after the big fish. I just need to talk to these small fry."

"Go get'em, tiger." Niko laughs, and I join in.

I leave the tavern and march towards the nearest alley. I flick my hood up, and reequip my Scarlet Shadow placing it in its rightful place, before disappearing. _I'm coming for you._


	65. Chapter 64: No News or Good News

**Author's Note: If you guys are enjoying this story and you like the more** ** _mature_** **sections, then you should check out my series of one shots. I would really like more reviews on them. I love all the reviews I'm getting on this story, but my "5 Fairy Knights" only has one. ENJOY!**

 ** _Chapter 64: No News or Good News_**

I rise out of an alley near a small café in the town that Niko had mentioned. I had been here before, but I had not met this researcher. Pulling my hood further over my head, I leave the safety of the shadows to head towards the market. It would be the best place to find where this man lives.

I slip through the growing crowd to a fruit vendor. "Excuse me, can you tell me where the wealthy researcher lives? I heard he had a job for wizards, and I'm interested."

The older gentlemen smiles. "I'm afraid it's too late, missy." The happiness drops from his eyes. "A nasty group of wizards already took up the job."

"Well, maybe I can help. I am in real need of the money. Could you just tell me where he lives? Maybe I can convince him." I push desperation into my voice.

The vendor scratches at his thinning gray hair. "Well, missy, I'm not sure what good it'll do ya. That man is pretty much a recluse." With a heavy sigh, he points towards the opposite end of town. "Out that way, there's a bridge going of the river. Just over the bridge, take the left in the fork in the road. It leads straight to his manor."

I bow slightly. "Thank you, sir." I turn to leave.

"Wait, missy."

I look back at the man.

"You should be careful. Those wizards didn't seem friendly as they barged through here." He swallows loudly. "There were three large fellows, and one of them had a nasty looking sword on his back."

I tilt my head back enough for him to see my smile. "I'll be fine, mister. Thank you for the warning, but I can handle myself." I brush my cloak to the side enough to show him my guild mark. His eyes widen in surprise, but I leave before he can comment.

My smile falls, and I growl lowly in anticipation as I skirt through the crowd. Some people give me nervous glances, so they must have heard me. Ignoring them, I follow the old man's directions. My fists clench at my sides as I leave the crowd behind and exit the town. I take deep breathes to keep myself from running to my destination. I need to conserve my energy.

There are trees scattered along the edge of the trail. The sun is bright and beating down. Birds are singing, and I see small animals scurrying around. It is a beautiful. A very misleading scene to backdrop what I will do to those bastards when I catch them. The shadows reach for me in small tendrils as I march towards my destination. It is a covered bridge over a small rushing river. It is wide enough for two carriages, and tall enough I could go into my true form and crawl in here for cover. The well-worn wood creeks as I cross. The path forks, like the man said, after the bridge.

To the right, the trees grow thicker, leading to the next town most likely. To the left, the trees lessen. I take the left as I was told. My walking has grown faster as I encroach on the man's house. Two trees stand sentry on opposite sides of a large gate. The iron fence spreads out from their sides to protect the property. Inside the fence, a large stone faced building looms. There is a single tree near an Acnologia inspired fountain. My dislike for this man has already grown.

I crouch down and jump. I land on the top of the gate. Reaching out with my magic, I only feel one human moving through the manor. I step off of the gate, bending my knees as I land. With my cloak flapping in the slight wind, I make my way to the door. My knuckles are white as I pound on the door. I should restrain myself and use some manners with this guy. He is not part of their guild. There's a loud crash from deep inside the manor, making me smirk. The silence that follows has my eye twitching in irritation. I can feel the man's shadow moving, but he is clearly ignoring me. _Hermit is right, if he won't answer the door._ Focusing on his shadow, I sink into the house's shadow.

I rise up quietly behind a middle-aged man hunched over a desk, pouring over a large book. The room is a chaotic library. Scrolls, books, maps, and pictures are littered and stuffed throughout bookshelves and a number of tables. A wrinkled green shirt hangs off of the man, who has yet to realize I am right behind him. He mumbles to himself as he flips through pages and scribbles things down.

"It's rude to not answer the door." I inwardly laugh at the tight scream as the man spins around.

He's shaking as he grips the table behind him. "W-who are you? H-how did you get in?"

"Who I am doesn't matter, nor does how I got in." I take a step closer and tilt my head so the lamp on the desk only lights up my eyes. "I am looking for the Animalia wizards you hired, and you are going to tell me where they are."

He gulps. "They…they're gone." He looks off to the side.

I growl and grab his shirt, dragging him closer. I snarl in his face. "You're lying. Tell me what happened and where they went." His shirt pulls away from his body, and a black mark on his shoulder catches my eye. The growl that rumbles through my chest has him paling more than he was. I slam him against the desk. A pain whimper comes from him. I can see in his dark eyes that mine are turning red. "You're not a wizard. Why do you have that damned mark?"

He raises his hands. "W-wa-wait," he whimpers, "I had no choice." I don't loosen my hold, causing him to rush out his words. "They forced me. They want my research, my knowledge on Zeref."

I draw his face right up to mine and search his eyes. He isn't a wizard, so I can't bring myself to do more than scare him. He seems sincere, and the fear in his eyes can't be faked. I slowly let him go. He falls back against his desk, trembling. "Explain."

"I…they…um…" He stumbles over his words.

I sigh and rub my forehead. "Calm down. I'm sorry I acted that way. I'm in a hurry, and those Animalia bastards have a date with my claws." I curl my fist and let it drop to my side. I pull my hood back, making sure to keep my ears pinned back. "How about we sit and talk instead?"

I watch his Adam's apple bob, before he nods slowly. His trembles lessen as he leads me to the kitchen. "D-do you mind if I get food? I haven't ate lunch yet."

Giving him what I hope is a calming smile, I nod. "Go ahead."

His shoulders relax some. "Would you like anything? I have tea and some bread," he jumps, "Oh! And some fruit, and I think I have some salted pork somewhere." His nerves have him jumbled and anxious.

"Fruit and tea is fine, thank you." I give him another smile.

The researcher actually gives a nervous one back as he rushes around the kitchen. A shaky hand places a plate of fruit on the table with some bread and honey butter. He sits down across from me, looking at his clasped hands and jiggling his leg. I reach for a strawberry, humming at the sweet taste.

He looks up with his head tilted down. The tension is thick. He licks chapped lips as he butters some bread and munches on it. He relaxes more as he eats. We eat in silence for a couple minutes. He jumps in surprise when the teapot whistles. Shuffling quickly, he comes back with two cups and the pot. The scent of earl grey rises from the cups as he pours the drink. I thank him with a smile.

He takes his seat. "Um, well, I guess I should start with the mission?"

I nod, picking up an orange slice. "Yes, please. I need to know as much as I can."

"Alright, then," he nods, "well, you see, I am researching legends and stories about Zeref and Acnologia." I tense up, but he doesn't seem to notice. "I have been interested in that era since I was a child, but what happened at the Grand Magic Games really caught my attention."

"How do you know what happened at the games?" My head tilts to the side.

"Ah," he scratches the back of his neck, "I received an unmarked letter that said some time portal was opened to that era and _dragons_ came out and a devil was involved." His eyes are wide with excitement. "It got me thinking about the demons that Zeref created. I was wondering if maybe the one at the games was one of his. Then there's the idea that it is possible to create a portal to that time period! Imagine the unwritten history that could be witnessed and reported!" The more he talks the more his hands start to move. "If I could just _find_ the books that Zeref wrote himself. The information within those books might have an answer to get rid of all his demons he created, and they might contain a way to take out Acnologia!"

I blink in surprise. "What would you do though?"

He stares at me for a second. "I just want the knowledge. Getting rid of that dragon would be a good thing. Having those books, could bring a new magic to the world. There are so many forms, that I can't believe that all of them have been used. I know there must be many that have been lost. I've been pouring over anything and everything Zeref and Acnologia related that I could go on for probably years with facts and theories." He waves his hands in the air.

"What about the mission you sent out?" I take a sip of my tea. This man is obsessed, but by himself he seems harmless. I don't think he can do much, so I do not have to worry about Zeref's saety.

"Right, that," he takes a drink as well, "I needed a book retrieved." I raise an eyebrow, indicating elaboration. "I found a mentioning in an older book I found about a missing manuscript. It was said to be written by a dragon slayer during the war with dragons. A spell was cast on it, and it's hidden. Finding that, I spent days going through every book and scroll for something about its location. Then I found it." He takes a bite of bread, talking through it. "It was hidden in the grave of his master with a spell to animate the bones as a safeguard. There was no way I, as a nonwizard, could get it. So I posted a job request." He shrugs. "I researched where the grave would be to help whatever wizards came. Animalia answered first."

I sneer and clench my fists at the mention of them.

He pauses at my reaction, swallowing before continue a bit more somber. "It was surprising though."

I squint my eyes. "How so?"

"Well," he squirms in his seat, "I told them the mission and expected them to leave, but they didn't. The leader of the trio…they are brothers. It's easy to tell because they look alike. I guess the oldest is the leader. He had said that they wanted to talk to me first." His brow furrows. "He told me something I had never heard before." He scoots closer to the table, leaning over to stare at me. "Did you know that Zeref had a real devil as a companion?"

Sucking in a breath through my teeth, I stare at him with wide eyes leaning away.

He nods. "I had the same reaction, but he insisted it was true. Apparently, the devil could survive the man's curse and stayed by his side." He rests back in his seat. "I wanted proof of course, and guess what he threw on the table as proof…the book I wanted…it was open to a page with a sketching of a man, who was clearly Zeref, with a large cat shaped devil behind him with green eyes. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to know more and delve into more research, but that wasn't part of their mission. They clearly weren't there just for money." He rubs the guild mark on his shoulder. "He said their guild master had more information. That he wanted my knowledge, not just my money, but all my research and any new discoveries I make. They said I had a day to decide, and they stayed here without permission." He rests his elbows on the table, rubbing his face. "I read that book through the night. There was so much new information, a personal account of the war. I wanted more. I also knew that if I refused, I'd be beat. They made that clear by the other two destroying my study. I had to move everything to the library, and you saw that. I accepted the offer, and that was yesterday."

"Do you know where their guild is, since you were _inducted_?" I sit up straighter.

"No, they said their master would send a message when I am needed." He scratches the back of his neck. "They took about twice the amount of money than the reward and a bunch of food before leaving around supper yesterday."

I stand up from the table. He looks at me unsure. I speak quietly. "Do you know which way they went, or have something one of them touched?"

"I only watched them leave my property by the trail, but!" he jumps to his feet and disappears into a different room. He peeks his head back into the kitchen. "Follow me! I can show you the room they slept in."

That got a kick in my step. I follow after him as he leads me to three doors, each one leading into a mess of a bedroom. I step into the first one and take a deep breath. I catch the smell of mud and sweat. My nose crinkles at the stench. I move into the next room which wasn't any better. The last room, thankfully, was not as disgusting.

Just as I'm about to step into the room, the researcher pipes up. "That's where the eldest brother stayed."

I nod to let him know I heard. The room wasn't remade, but it's not a total wreck like the other two. The man from this room at least used a shower from what I can smell. I move to the bedside and sniff the pillows, ignoring the strange looks at my back. The smell of wet wood saturates the bedding with a hint of, I take a deep breath, lemon. _Strange._

"Thank you for your help, sir." I face him and bow. "Hopefully, I'll have destroyed Animalia before you are called." I walk pass him.

"Wait!"

I stop and turn, so I am half way turned.

"Who are you?"

I'm sure my smile was predatory as my eyes glow in the dark hallway. "You don't have to worry about who I am, sir." My ears flick against my skull as I disappear in a shadow.

I rise up outside of the gate and sniff the air. Catching the scent from the bedrooms, I take off down the trail. They have a day start on me, but they don't know I'm after them. They shouldn't be too far away, and I should be able to find them as long as it doesn't rain and they don't have a power like mine. I should catch up to them by tomorrow. A pleased growl vibrates my throat as I run.

Natsu and the others make camp for the third night as midnight approaches. It's day three of following the trail, and it's getting harder as the scent starts to weaken. The dragon slayer helps Lucy start a fire while Erza and Gray hunt and Wendy collects and edible plants with the Exceeds.

Lucy sighs dropping down next to the fire. "Wendy said the scent trail is getting harder to follow." She pulls her knees up to her chest, staring at the fire while Natsu pokes at. The blonde rests her temple on her knee. "Do you really think she went this way? I'm not sure how scent works, but shouldn't it get stronger?"

The pinkette looks over the fire at his friend then shakes his head, going back to his previous task. "Normally, it would, but not with Mayen."

"How come?" Lucy's eyes narrow in confusion. She doesn't really talk about abilities with Mayen, just girl stuff.

Natsu leans back on his palms. "Mayen has to have been to a place first, before she can travel there through shadows. The trail we are following has to be the one she took to find that town." He looks up through the trees. "There isn't a trail going anywhere else, so she must have shadow traveled back to where she is hiding. Where she had to come from to get here."

Lucy tilts her head, so her chin is on her knees. "So following this, takes us to where she was before she went to that town." A worrying thought enters her mind. "What if she shadow travels, or whatever, to the place we are going, and isn't there?"

The fire reflects in his eyes as he stares over at his friend in determination. "Then she's been there before. Someone will have seen her, and we'll have another path to travel."

Lucy nods in understanding. Her eyes drooping in exhaustion. She's had to call out her clock spirit to carry her each day, because the others won't stop. She's not complaining, but she doesn't have their stamina. She's hungry and tired. She spares a glance at Natsu. His hand is over his mating mark, again, as he stares up at the sky. The fire making the shadows under his eyes darker. She won't stop, or complain. She's going to push further. She misses her friend, dearly. She had been shocked and scared at first when Mayen showed up as a cat devil, but once she knew it was her and the shock subsided she didn't care. Mayen was one of her closest friends. There's nothing that would make her scared of her. She's more worried than anything. She can see what the separation is doing to Natsu, she can't imagine what is happening to Mayen. The shadow wielder is also handling the loss of a child on her own.

I drop down from the tree I had rested on for a couple hours. I had ran through a full day and all of last night. The scent trail is stronger, but my prey is still at a distance. They had travelled farther than I thought they would have. I had figured I would find them yesterday, but it is now noon of my second day of the hunt. I had captured a bird before my rest for food. Now, that I have them so close, I know I need my strength and my hunger has come back. I sniff the air to get my bearings then take off after the brothers.

The sun kisses the horizon when I catch a fire glow in the distance. I hold back the urge to transform and barrel towards the light. The shadows around me reach out and cloak my presence. I prowl closer, slipping through shadows to end up on a branch overlooking the small campsite. There sitting around a fire are three men. The researcher was right. They have to be brothers. All of them have orange hair and sharp features. The largest is shirtless with a large curved sword strapped to his back. His hair is short and spiky. On his shoulder blade is his guild mark in gold. He seems to be about the size and build of Laxus. The middle sized brother, I would put around Gajeel's size. His hair is longer and tied at the base of his neck. A white jacket covers his shoulders, preventing me from seeing if he has weapons. Due to his slightly more manicured look than the other two. My guess is he's the oldest. The last one looks the youngest. I place him as just shorter than Natsu with Freed's build, very lean. His hair is between the length of his brothers' and shaggy. I would place the age rage among them from twenties to thirties.

I lick my lips at the thrum of blood lust that rushes through me. I haven't decided yet whether I will kill them after my questions are answered or use them as messengers. _Maybe I'll do both._ I crawl to the farthest part of the thick branch. Almost purring at their ignorance to the feline predator above them. My ears pull back as my tail twitches under my cloak. I stay on my perch watching and waiting until they fall asleep. They speak of nothing important or interesting, but my mind swirls with possibilities on how to take them down.

It takes a few hours, but slowly two of them fall asleep while the third stands first guard. It the one with the sword that stays awake. The other two sleep on their sides while he sits and tends the fire. _I need to draw him away from the others._ I glare at the back of his head. It had to be the largest that I will most likely have to fight. Using my magic, I create a panther a small distance away from the camp to make noise.

A twig snaps catching his attention. He stares out into the darkness. Another sound but closer this time. His hand reaches back for sword. I whisper into the shadows, having it come from the panther's mouth. Just soft nonsense to make the illusion of people. He quietly gets to his feet. He takes a quick glance at his sleeping brothers before moving slowly in the direction I want him to go.

Once out of sight, I slip to the ground silently. I reequip two daggers into my hands. Stalking slowly and quietly, I press the daggers into their shadows to prevent movement. I hold my hands out towards them and whisper, "Kurai Keimusho." Shadow chains rise out of the ground and latch onto the brothers, waking them up. I was ready and acted quickly by punching them hard enough to knock them out. Grinning in triumph, I sink into the eldest brother's shadow to replace my pet.

I wait at the base of a tree in a clearing, humming a haunting melody. My song draws the final brother near. I can hear his faint footsteps. One hand is poised at my back to grab my halberd. "I've been waiting." I smile as he leaves the trees to join me.

He gives me a once over, only seeing my cloak. "Who are you?" His voice is deep like thunder.

"You don't know?" I slide out my Scarlet Shadow. He takes a defensive position with a hand on the hilt of his sword. Tilting my head back to reveal my bloodthirsty smile I laugh maliciously. "I'm the deadly shadow cast on Animalia."

Sparks fly as the blade of my halberd is blocked by his sword. He throws me back, and I skid a few feet. I dodge all of his attacks with a smile on my face as he goes on the offensive. I gasp when the tree behind me reaches out and curls around my limbs. Scarlet Shadow is ripped from my hand.

"I got you now." He growls with a smirk.

I return it with a smirk of my own. "That's what you think. Yamārashi." He has to jump back at the array of spike jutting out from the ground. Several slice into the tree releasing its hold on me. I pick up my weapon and go on the offensive. Sparks light up the clearing every time our weapons meet. My eyes shining with predatory glee as I make my prey dance before me. Spikes shoot out of the shadows to cut off each of his attacks from the trees, or I bleed away into the shadows to reappear unscathed. I can feel his irritation rising at how easily I am evading and countering his attacks, I also smell the growing fear.

My halberd stabs into the ground as I land on top with an exaggerated yawn. "Enough playing around." It looks like a vein is about to burst in anger in his forehead. I open my palm towards him. "Kurai Keimusho." Chains chase him as he runs around the clearing. I watch with a smirk. With a twitch of my pointer finger, a thin shadow lifts off the ground enough to trip the man. The chains restrain him to the ground where he fell. He struggles uselessly. I step of my halberd and reattach it to my back as I walk towards him. Shadows come to my defense as he tries a final retaliation, slapping away the trees with ease. I crouch down close to his snarling face. "Let's go see your brothers, shall we?" I pull a fist back and knock him out before he can retort. I pull us both through the shadows back to the campfire. I reequip another dagger to place in the last brother's shadow.

I smile at my catch and watch the fire. Now all I have to do is wait for them to wake up. I pull my hood down to relax. I want them to see my face when they wake up.

I must have hit them too hard, because it isn't until supper the next day that the first brother starts to stir. Sleepy grey eyes look around in confusion before snapping open in panic at his inability to move. I watch him struggle with a smile. "Finally awake?"

He finally realizes I'm here. "Who are you?" His eyes flicker over to his brothers. "What did you do to them?"

I wave a hand. "Don't worry. I did the same to you. Tied you up and knocked you out."

His features sharpen. "Why can't I move?"

I spare him a bored glance. "It's my magic. You and your brothers have some information that I'm looking for."

Our talking wakes up the youngest brother. "Wha…?" His eyes move around dazed, before I star feeling him struggle against his shadow.

"Tyko, calm down." The older snaps.

He looks at his brother before staring at the still unconscious one. I arranged them so we can all see each other. "Jun!"

The big lug wakes up with a snort. Alert steel eyes move around till they land on me. His low rumbly voice growls. "You!" Jun struggles.

My shadow slams up blocking an attack from the tree roots behind me without me looking. "Behave, or I'll have to knock you out again. This time, though, you might not wake up." I snarl.

He growls and struggles against his shadow, but he doesn't try to attack again.

"Who are you?" The calm tenor voice of the eldest brother draws my attention.

I raise a hand to my hair and shake it. My ears perk up out of my hair, flicking at the sounds of nature around us. "You'll know who I am shortly." My eyes jump from one to the next. "So tell me what you know about the Beasts."

"We're not gonna tell you anything, bitch!" Tyko spits out.

"Oh, I think you will." I sing out.

"You'll have to beat it out of us! And even then we won't say anything!" The youngest spouts out. "I don't think you'll do anything anyway! You're a woman! You're too soft! You snuck up on us instead of facing us head on! Mmmmph!"A shadow band slides over his mouth cutting off his rant.

My eyes are mere slits as I glare at the man. "I simply took advantage of your lack of attention. I could kill all three of you in an instant if I wish, but I need information." He's still shouting against the gag. "Just look at your brother, Jun, I took him down without a scratch." His eyes widen as he looks over at the larger man, who is glaring daggers at me with a clenched jaw. I smirk. "Now," I turn to the oldest, "about the Beasts."

"Han, don't say a word." Jun grounds out.

I frown. "I was hoping to do this without scaring you…too much."

The two younger brothers snort in disbelief while the older-and now I'm positive- smarter brother watches warily.

"No one knows much about them." Han speaks up.

"Han!" Jun yells while Tyko looks at him in shock.

I smile. "Then tell me what you do know."

"Han, you need to shut your lip. She can't do anything!" Jun growls.

Han glares at his brother. "She took you down, Jun, and got us while we slept. That means she's smart and strong. So let me handle this."

I giggle behind my hand.

The oldest looks back at me, eyeing my cat ears. "I know that their code names represent their magic, how well, I'm not sure. There's Noroi, Iwa, Ite, Kaiyō, and, the leader, Kemono. They have also been in the guild since it was created, but that's all I know."

We hold each other's gaze as I try to determine if that is the truth or not. Once I am sure he checks out, I nod. "Good, thank you." I rest an elbow on my knee. "Next, what is your guild's plan?"

"Han." Jun warns and Tyko groans.

"Shut up," he snaps at his brothers, "the master has some big plan that he won't share with anyone outside of the Beasts. All he tells us is that we will be rich and looked up to in a new age of magic."

I nod, again. "Who's your guild master?"

"I've never seen him in light." He speaks before his brothers can interrupt. "He only goes by Master. He even sends orders through letters or lacrimas."

"All for except the Beasts?" I tilt my head.

He hums an affirmative.

I stand up with my hands on my hips. "Finally, where is your guild?" I have to cut off a tree root before it muzzles Han. I snap my attention to Jun and tighten the chains till he groans. "I've been nice so far, don't make me be scary."

He pants out. "You can't be scary if you tried."

My eyes narrow to slits for a second time. "Do you know of any stories about what Animalia did fourteen years ago?"

"Tch, no why should I care about something back then?" Jun sneers. Han's eyes look contemplative, though.

"Are there possibly any rewards, or mentions, of two women that your master wants caught?" I push.

Han tenses in his bonds.

Jun and Tyko stare at me. Jun looks suspicious. "Yeah, two black haired women with shadow magic, one with gold eyes, one with…" he stares at my eyes, "green." Both brothers' eyes widen in shock.

I smile cruelly. "Seems like it finally clicks. You wanna know why your boss is lookin' for me?" I don't give them a chance to answer. "He wants my power, for what I don't know, but I won't let him have it." I glance at Han, who is starting to tremble as his eyes flicker from my cat ears to eyes. "Fourteen years ago, he got my power and tossed me away for dead. I gained my power back, and I plan to use it to destroy your guild. All you have to do is tell me where…it…is."

"Why would we tell you now that we know you want to destroy us?!" Jun howls.

I let the shadow fade from Tyko's mouth, but it is dropped open in too much shock to talk.

"Han," I glance at the older, "You seem to know what happened all those years ago. Why don't you enlighten your brothers for me?"

He licks his lips, nervous, his voice has a slight tremor. "More than half the guild was lost while capturing the shadow cat devil."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." I smile. I close my eyes and transform, towering over their forms as they scream. I put out the dying fire by stepping on it. I bring my large head down and growl, shadows dripping from my jaws. "Now, tell me where your guild is." My voice is lower than Jun's and a hundred times more terrifying.

The scent of urine comes from the youngest as he cries. "We can't tell you!" I snap my jaws. "I swear! We can't!" He turns into a blubbering mess.

"It's true." My eyes snap to Han. "Noroi puts a curse on all members. We can't physically tell anyone where the guild is." My growl shakes the ground they lie on. "But but but," he rushes out, "there is a riddle we are told that we have to memorize cause it's the only way to get to the guild."

"Well, what is it?" My patience has run thin with this game.

"Three teardrops from above." Han rehearses.

Jun grinds out the next part, trying to hide his fear, but I can smell it. "Gushing blood from below."

"H-hidden between is the d-door." Tyko stutters between cries.

"Alright," I stand up, looking down at them, "I'll let you go, but only to deliver a message to your master and the Beasts." I get really close, my muzzle almost touching Han. "Shadows are Death's doorways, and she's coming to knock on theirs." I dissipate into the shadows.

I rise up in my human form meters from their camp, keeping a hold on their chains for a little longer. I hide my presence in the shadows of the trees. I wait ten minute before letting go and releasing them. Immediately, Jun picks up Tyko, and with Han a step behind him, they take off. I follow behind them in the trees.

Natsu stops when the scent trail simply disappears. They group has been able to follow for a week, now. "This is where she started." The others stop around him.

"What do you mean, firebrain?" Gray huffs. "There's nothin' here."

Natsu glares at the ice-wizard for the insult. "I mean this is where she came out of her shadow door. This is the closest place she knew of near the town we came from, ice princess."

"So she could have a place around here?" Wendy gives him a hopeful look.

He shakes his head. "I doubt it. If that was the case, the scent would have led straight to where she's been staying."

"But this does mean there is a town nearby right?" Lucy pipes up to make the young girl feel better.

Erza steps out of the tree line and yells back at them. "I can see the town from here. Someone should have seen her. It's getting late, though, so we should eat before checking into an inn."

The others agree with their grumbling bellies.

"I hope they have fish!" Happy jumps into the air and starts flying towards the town with the others behind him.

They walk into town and find a place still open where they can eat.

"How about there?" Lucy points towards a swinging sign.

Erza starts towards is without further prompting. The group enters the establishment and get a table. There aren't many other patrons, but they can see the different guild marks.

A cheerful voice greets them at their table. The gold haired man smiles brightly in his crimson shirt. "Hi, I'm Niko and welcome to the _Witch's Brew_."


	66. Chapter 65: Found You

**_Chapter 65: Found You_**

"Hi, I'm Niko and welcome to the _Witch's Brew_." He flicks his golden braid over his shoulder. Niko pops a hip out, looking over the table of depressed and tired looking wizards. "Can I get you fine looking sweeties, gents, and … kitties?" He pauses for a second, arching a gold brow. He takes in the patrons more closely. A redheaded woman in armor, a cute blonde, a sweet looking blue-haired girl, two talking cats, a sexy black haired man taking off his shirt, and a pinkette focused on a gemmed bracelet on his wrist. _Pink hair?!_ He places his hands on the table, leaning towards the pink-haired man. "Excuse me, sweetcheeks, but you wouldn't happen to be Natsu Dragneel, would you?"

Natsu stares up into hopeful brown eyes. The blonde waiter has on a tight red shirt tucked into jeans. He raises an eyebrow at the small plushie peeking out of his apron, it looks an awful lot like iron head. The scent of smoke and liquor layer over a light spicy cologne, and there is the fading scent of apples. Natsu's eyes narrow in confusion. "Yeah, that's me."

A wide grin splits Niko's face. "That's wonderful! Y'all Fairy Tail wizards sure got timin' down." He slaps the table, laughing, before standing up straight. He ignores their confused stares as he claps excitedly. "Oh! This is perfect! Just what May-cat needs!"

They're eyes widen, and Natsu starts to stand up jaw slack. "Mayen…You know Mayen!"

"Of course I do," Niko waves his hand in front of his face, dismissively. His eyes squint at them, suddenly serious. "You guys are here as _friends_ , right." Niko points at each of them and glares. "If you are here to hurt li'l' May-cat, you can walk out that door and go back to your guild." He points at the door. "I won't mention that you were ever here, and you can forget that you ever knew her."

They stare in shock as the man puts his hands on his hips and leans forward, a very deadly look in his eyes.

Natsu slams his hands on the table, making everyone jump. "We've been lookin' for her since she left! We would never hurt family. Where is my mate?! Tell me!" His green eyes are lit up once again with determination. He grabs Niko's shirt pulling the tall man down to his height.

Brown clashes against green as they search each other's eyes. Natsu blinks at the bright smile thrown at him.

"I knew from how May-cat talked 'bout ya that ya were a good guy." He places his hands over Natsu's and pulls them off of him. "I'll tell ya what I can, just sit down."

It's takes Natsu a second to realize what was said to him. He sits back down, slowly.

Niko pops out his hip with his hand on it. "Al'ight, fairies, here's what I know. That sweet pea of a feline comes in here once a week, unless she tells me otherwise."

Mayen's friends are surprised when it sounds like Niko knows what she is. Lucy whispers. "Do you know about her?"

"She told me everythin' a few days ago." He nods. "Now, I gave her a bit of juicy info abou' that Animalia guild when I saw her last."

"You know something about Animalia!" Gray jumps up, "What?!"

Niko pouts and moves his hands in a calm down manner. "I was just 'bout ta tell ya, ice hunk, so keep your pants on…literally…or not, your choice." He smiles pointing out that Gray was indeed in only his boxers. The ice wizard shouts in a panic and redresses. "As I was sayin', I told her 'bout some mission that the guild took, and she took off. She did promise me that she was gonna come back to see me before goin' off after the guild itself, so ya don' have ta worry 'bout that." He adds the last part, when the group tenses in worry.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Erza leans forward speaking calmly.

He shakes his head. "It could be any day." Niko crosses his arms, looking down at the table.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy speaks softly, worry clear.

He sighs, looking over them. "She wasn't lookin' too good when I saw her. I had to make her eat something, and she looked like she hadn't slept properly in days, maybe weeks."

Natsu clenches his fists, staring at the bracelet. _Kitten._

"You guys better take care of her when you find her." He throws them another smile. "You better stop in before you head back to your guild, too."

"Thank you, we promise." Lucy smiles.

Knowing they are close, and wanting to talk more to Niko, the group finish eating before leaving. Natsu rubs his face with a tired smile. His other hand brushes over his mark. _I'm bringing you home, kitten._

They stay the night at an inn, when the _Witch's Brew_ closed. With Mayen frequently visiting the area, Natsu and Wendy are not too worried about her trail. The group is mostly surprised by Natsu's laid back, almost back to normal, attitude. He starts a fight with Gray on the way to their rooms. He can't shake the feeling that this area is familiar, but he pushes it to the back of his mind to actually sleep.

In the morning, they start in the forest around town. The more they search, the more Natsu feels déjà vu. The break for lunch back at the _Witch's Brew_ , hoping that Niko is there. They are disappointed when he is nowhere in sight.

"Are you alright, Natsu? You seem a little out of it." Wendy worries as she sits beside him.

Lucy sits on his other side and smiles. "We'll find her Natsu, don't worry."

He sends them his dazzling smile. "I know, it's not that. I just can't shake the feeling that I've been in the area before."

"You probably had a mission here before." Erza waves off his feeling, taking a seat.

Gray plops down shirtless. "Nah, if he was here before, the whole place would be after him for destroyin' the town."

Lucy sweatdrops. "I guess you're right."

"Shut up, ice princess!" Natsu raises his fist. He slumps back tilting his head back. "I really do feel like I've been here before."

Happy looks up at the pinkette from the table. "Maybe it's cause Mayen was here. You told me you could feel her emotions through your mark."

Natsu nods his head, figuring that must be it.

Lucy holds her chin. "Actually, where are we? We've been traveling in the woods for a while, and I've never been here before."

The others get think about it, before they realize that none of them know where they are. Erza stands up, abruptly, and walks over to the bar. The others watch as the bartender trembles at the questioning from the Titania. She comes back with a look of satisfaction. "We are in Kazan Barē. It's one of three at the base of the large volcano."

Natsu jumps up. "Volcano!" He facepalms. "I can't believe I didn't recognize it earlier. I know where she's staying."

"Really?!" The others jump up.

He points his thumb at himself. "Just follow me!"

I follow the brothers for a few days more. We've passed through a town and taken a train. While on the train, a fourth person in a cloak had joined them. They had seemed terrified and nervous, but I was too far away on the loud train to hear anything. Though, if I had to guess, the person in the cloak is a part of the Beasts. I lose sight of the cloaked figure at the train station, so I continue to follow the brothers. We are in a mountainous region. The brothers walk into the forest with me on their trail. I can only hope that they are still on their way to the guild, and that the cloak figure didn't send them somewhere else.

The forest is quiet when they set up camp. I hide up in a tree, like I had the first time. I drift off into a very light sleep. My ears twitching against my head at every little sound. My tail curls around my waist, the end flicking at times. My revenge is close at hand as anticipation drips through my veins. _I'll destroy every last one of them without Naiyo, or anyone in Fairy Tail, getting hurt._ A fanged smiles glistens in the dark.

"'Where are we going?' she says." Horologium translates for a curled up Lucy fanning herself. "'It's so hot' she states exasperatedly."

"Yeah, flame-brain, where are we goin'? I'm dyin' here." Gray strips off his pants.

Natsu seems unaffected by the growing heat as the mountain side is bathed in a red light from the constant lava river. Wendy is moving slowly, carrying a panting Carla. Happy is draped over Natsu's shouler unable to handle the hot.

Erza is sweating in a pair of shorts and tank top, but she seems otherwise unaffected. "Are you alright, Wendy? Do you need me to carry you?" The red head offers the young girl.

"N-no, I'm fine!" Wendy rushes through her words.

The forest had ended a few miles back, changing into a rocky landscape. The lava river cuts through the rocks, pouring from the top of the volcano. "I'm takin' you to Igneel's!" Natsu shouts over his shoulder with a smile.

"Igneel's! (she exclaims in surprise.)" The rest of the group gapes in surprise.

"This is where you grew up?" Gray takes in the landscape.

Natsu nods. "Yup."

"'Why would Mayen stay here?' she inquires." Horologium's monotone voice repeats.

The fire dragon slayer walks backwards towards a large cave opening in the base of the mountain. "Remember that fire dragon from Crocus?"

"The one that was attacking us and then Mayen went after, yeah." Erza presses on.

Natsu nods. "He knew Igneel and said that Mayen was Igneel's adopted sister."

"Adopted sister?" The ice wizard squints in confusion.

"Yeah, Uncle Atlas, the fire dragon, said that Igneel had taken her in when she was abandoned." Natsu turns back around, leading the group into the large cavern. "I should have thought of it sooner. If she was lookin' for somewhere we wouldn't think of, this is the place." He opens his hands out to the side, with a bittersweet smile. "Home sweet home!" His voice echoes along the high walls.

There are three large caverns in the mountain. The main entrance and then two slightly smaller ones as bedrooms, large enough to fit two large creatures. The magma stored deep in the mountain, keeps the caverns hot.

"Wow, this is huge!" Lucy tilts her head back to look at the ceiling. Her celestial spirit left once they got in the cave. She fans herself, trying to cool down.

"Do you smell that, Natsu?" Wendy places an overheated Carla down next to a sleeping Happy.

He takes a deep breath. The scent of apples fills his lungs. He gives the girls a large smile. "This is where she's been. We've found her."

Wendy gives him a large smile.

Natsu turns to his friends. "We'll wait here for her to return, so make yourselves at home!"

"Should we stay out here?" Gray hefts starts to strip off his boxers. Lucy points it out, before he can completely.

Natsu scratches his head. "Might as well, if you don' wanna, you guys can use that room." He points off to the right.

"We girls will stay in that cavern." Erza orders, pulling her cart and the rest of the girls' luggage to what use to be Mayen's (and Natsu's) room.

"Why do I gotta stay with flame-brain?!" Gray shouts then cowers when Erza glares at him.

The group glances at the quiet pinkette. He's brushing his fingers against the wall as he makes his way into the left cavern. _Igneel._ He touches his scarf, his fingers brushing his mating mark with a soft smile. Her scent seems to center around this room. _She must have been sleeping in here._ He drops his bag on the floor, before going the entrance. "I'm gonna be stayin' in here, ice princess, so you get that room to yourself."

The morning sun cuts through the tree tops. My eyes snap open at the voices under me. The brothers are packing up camp. The two younger brothers are arguing with each other about breakfast. I push my hand against my stomach to quiet its grumble of hunger, wincing at the pain. I haven't had a chance to eat since I started following them. They finish up, quickly. I jump up into a crouch on the branch, ready to jump down once they start moving.

We travel for the rest of the day. The forest has thinned out a bit, making it harder to stay hidden. My ear twitches at a whistling sound that is quickly getting louder. My eyes widen when I recognize the sound, but it is too late for me to stop it. Three red arrows fly pass me and stick in the backs of the brothers, igniting on impact.

"No!" I jump out of the tree and run towards the screaming brothers. My nose cringes at the smell of burnt flesh. I create a blanket out of shadows and try to beat out the flames as they roll on the ground. I am not enough. The fire is put out, but they are already dead and burnt to a crisp. "Damnit!" Ite (Archer) must have been the Beast that killed these men and the other group of Animalia wizards all those years ago. I drop to my knees and slam my fists on the ground. "Damnit!"

A twig snaps in the distance. I growl and take off in that direction. A different scent hits my nose, so I follow the trail. My tail whips behind me as I run on all fours. Skidding to a stop, I smell the air. The scent just stops as if Ite had disappeared. I stand in the spot where her scent trail ends, throwing my head back and roar.

"I was so damn close!" I punch a tree. "They always have something!" Another punch, my fist starts bleeding. I take my frustration out on the tree, until it falls over. I stand there panting, blood dripping from my hands. I walk through the forest, numb. Eventually, I make it to a small stream. Dropping to my knees at the edge, I stick my hands in the cool water. The red fades away as it bleeds into the water. My knuckles are a raw pink as they heal. A ripple in the clear water brings attention to the unwanted tears dripping down my face. I slap the water in frustration.

My breathing finally calms after a few hours, tears dried and hands healed. I feel tired and drained, physically and emotionally. I struggle to my feet. _I wanna go home._ I rub my face with my cold hands. One moves down to brush against my mating mark. _I just want to go home._ The sun is setting, casting long shadows. Taking a deep breath, I sink into a tree's shadow.

I rise up out of the volcanoes shadow. I freeze once I'm fully out of the shadow. I am bombarded by multiple scents that I haven't smelled for months. My eyes widen as I take a step back. My mark pulses on my shoulder.

"Mayen!" A loud yell puts me into a panic. The thud of several footfalls has me backpedaling.

A glimpse of pink hair and green eyes at the entrance of the cave has me turning around and running. My mind is moving a mile a minute. I can't focus on anything. _What is he doing here? How did he find me?!_ My mark burns as do my eyes from tears.

"Mayen! Stop!" Natsu screams.

 _He wants to leave me. He came all this way, so he can get rid of my mark._ I push my legs hard, but I am still tired. I skid to make a sharp turn as a large wall of ice appears in front of me. The ground under me turns to ice. I scream as I fall in surprise. My claws dig into the ice to slow myself down. I flick my hair back to look up. My eyes widen as Gray is quickly catching up to me with Natsu just behind him. I jump to my feet, using my tail for balance, and start skating away. My ears turn back to listen to them catching up to me.

Arms wrap around my waist and lift me up quickly.

"Let me go!" I screech. I claw at the air, not wanting to hurt him, and kick wildly. My thrashing causes Gray to lose balance and fall, so therefore he drops me. In a panic, I use my claws to crawl away as quickly as possible.

I am tackled by a pair of warm arms, a grunt in my ear as we hit the ground. I whimper clawing at the ground trying to get out of the strong hold, my vision blurred by tears. "Please, I don't want to lose my mark. Please!" I cry.

"Mayen! Calm down!" Natsu tightens his hold around me, burying his head in my neck. "Sh, kitten, calm down."

I collapse into sobs, limp in his arms. He turns me around, pressing my face into his chest and burying his nose in my hair. My ears twitch at the sounds of the others surrounding us. My tail curling around my thigh as I cry. I cling to his shirt, my shoulders shaking. My hair feels wet as Natsu cries with me. _Why is he crying?_ His cinnamon and fiery scent wraps around me, lulling me to sleep as my sobs subside. I can't keep my eyes open as my mark hums pleasantly.

I wake up slowly. A familiar heat baring down on me as I open my eyes to Igneel's room. _Was it a dream?_ My brow furrows. I feel rested for the first time in months and not hollow. My mark is pulsing happily. Trying to sit up, I gasp. I am trapped under a tan muscular arm. I look behind me to see the peaceful sleeping face of my mate. My breathing starts to pick up. I try to pull away, but his grip tightens dragging me back into his chest. I look down at his arms, contemplating pulling them off of me.

My heart stops when my eyes land on what is around his waist. A sparkling emerald flanked by a ruby and tiger's eye on a thick black band with intricate designs in a gold chain. _M-my bracelet._ I trace the chain with the tip of my finger, my lip trembling.

Natsu curls around me. His nose brushes against the back of my neck causing a shiver to race down my spine.

"Don't leave me, again."

A gasp escapes my lips as I start in his arms. I tense up, biting my lower lip. My ears lay flat against my head as my tail tightens against my thigh.

He places a soft kiss to the base of my neck. His lips brush my skin as he whispers. "I love you. I don't care that you're a devil cat. No one in the guild cares, either. We all miss you. Please, come back." Natsu's voice seems strained, rough. A warm hand presses against my stomach. "I'm not mad anymore…I…I just want you back."

I can't take it anymore and break out of his hold, spinning onto my butt to look at him. Tears streaming down my face. "How?! How can you still love me?! I'm a monster! It's my fault our child is _dead_!" I cover my face with my hands.

He gently pulls my hands from my face. I look up into his bloodshot green eyes.

Natsu speaks softly. "I fell in love with you, kitten, not what you are. You're not a monster." He cups my cheek, his thumb brushing away my tears. "Monsters don't cry."

"Why aren't you mad at me?" I whimper.

He presses his forehead against mine. "I was…at first." He holds my face to keep me from moving back. "But, it burned away the more I became worried."

I look down without moving my head. "I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you, I promise, but I didn't remember until I met Naiyo. And then so much happened and Animalia just filling my head. I just…I was scared you, and everyone, would hate me and leave me."

He presses a kiss to my forehead. "That's good to hear that you weren't lying the whole time. Why would you fight though, you knew it was dangerous?"

"I…I couldn't just sit back when Lucy was in danger with the guild counting on us. I didn't want to be useless." I whimper, wrapping my arms around my middle. "I was careful, though. Levy and Porlyusica made a shield. And…and…" my breathing picks up, "…I ran, both Naiyo and I did, but then Animalia showed up. We didn't have a choice, he just kept attacking, until…until…" I collapse into his chest, crying at the memories being brought up. I've been mourning by myself and working on revenge that I didn't mourn properly.

Natsu holds my closely, speaking gently. "Shhhh, it's okay." He rocks us back and forth. "Shhhh." He hushes quietly against my cat ear. "I still love you. I don't blame you. I'm not mad." I grip his shirt, pressing my face in his scarf. "I'm never letting you go."

We sit there in Igneel's room holding each other as we mourn our lost child.


	67. Chapter 66: Reconnecting

**Author's Note: This is a longer chapter. I tried to pack a lot into it, so it may seem fast paced. I want to get through this Animalia Arc and then at least through the Tartarus Arc and maybe an epilogue. After that it will be up to you guys if you want a sequel, which if you do, it won't be as long as this story. Hopefully. Enjoy and please Review.**

 **Warning: Mature Content**

 ** _Chapter 66: Reconnecting_**

Natsu and I held onto each other for hours, mourning our child and reassuring ourselves that the other is there. I sat in his lap with my head on his shoulder while he rested his on top of my head. Each of us taking time to breathe in the others' scent.

He grabs my hand gently. My eyes follow as he lifts it up to his chest. Natsu brushes his thumb against the bones of my wrist. "Something's missing."

Somehow tears are still able to blur my red, puffy eyes as he removes my bracelet from his wrist and places it back on mine. The familiar weight is more comforting and a further reminder that I am at home once again. It finally feels like I'm whole. I brush the gems with my fingertips. I pet the tiger's eye. I jolt in his lap. "Naiyo! Oh god, I left her again. She must hate me!"

Natsu is quick to react by wrapping his arms around me tight. He shakes his head with a soft smile. "She is worried, but not mad. She mostly berated herself when we missed you at her childhood home."

I look down between us in shame. "I was so afraid of what you and guild thought of me, that I didn't even think about contacting Naiyo. I just became so obsessed with finding Animalia."

He cups my cheek with a warm hand, making me look into his green eyes. "No one hates you, kitten." He blinks in surprise and then stares at my tail wrapped around his wrist.

I blush and look away. I bite back a purr as he pets the soft fur. I do purr, loudly, when he buries his hand in my hair to pet my ear. His deep chuckle causes the red on my cheeks to darken further. "Cute, it really suits you, kitten." His warm breath ghosts against my lips.

I lick my suddenly dry lips. The hand in my hair pulls me the rest of the way. My arms wrap around his shoulders immediately, presses against his mouth. The kiss is slow and a gentle massage of lips. One hand stays in my hair with the other plays with the end of my tail which is still loosely wrapped around his hand. I whimper in the back of my throat, softly, parting my lips slightly. He answers by pushing his tongue into my mouth. I'm not sure if it was one of us or both as we taste each other after so long. I tug on his hair as I suck on his tongue. The taste of cinnamon sending electricity down my spine. The gentle kiss turning hungry.

A loud crash from the main cavern surprises us. We break apart, panting.

"I love you, kitten." Natsu breathes against my lips.

"I love you, my dragon." I play with the hair at his neck.

"Promise you won't leave again." His green eyes plead. His voice still a whisper at our close proximity.

I press my hand against his cheek and leave a sweet kiss on his lips. "I promise."

His smile is like looking into the sun. My heart skips a beat. He gives a light tug to my tail, making me squeak in surprise and jump. "Hey!"

"We should go check on the others. They've missed you, too." He's still smiling.

I look away, nervous. I chew on my lower lip. "Are you sure they don't hate me?"

I gasp as my lower lip is sucked between his and nipped. "What have I told you about biting your lip?" I smile softly. He bumps his nose against mine. "They've been searching for you with me and the rest of the guild has been trying to find information on Animalia for you and Naiyo."

I blink in surprise. "R-really?"

Natsu nods. "Really, kitten. No one hates you. You are part of the guild. You are family, and you are my mate. You're supposed to be with us." He pats my thigh. "Come on, they'll want to see you."

"Okay." I get up from his lap.

He grab my hand with my bracelet once he stands, lifting it up to kiss the back of my hand. He nods his head towards the entrance. "Come on." I follow behind him as he pulls me by the hand.

Lucy is lying on the floor in a bikini sweating and fanning herself. Erza is resting against a wall, sweating in her armor. Wendy is near Lucy with Carla in front of her. Both look like sweaty messes. Happy is on his stomach, complaining about the heat. Gray has stripped down to his boxers. There is an imprint of him in the wall. _That must have been the crash._ I sweat drop. _Erza must have hit him._ I giggle behind my hand, enjoying the familiar feeling.

All eyes snap in our direction and suddenly I am tackled to the ground next to a laughing Natsu. Wendy, Lucy, and Happy had jumped on me with a cry of my name and tears. My eyes fill with tears as I hug them back, laughing in relief.

"Mayen! We missed you! Don't leave us again!" Happy whines with large tears in his eyes.

Lucy's grip is tight around my neck. "Oh, Maaaaay, I'm so glad you're okaaaaay."

"I was so worried, Mayen!" Wendy cries as she hugs my waist.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." I hug them back. "I promise I won't leave the guild again. I missed all of you, too."

I squeal as I am lifted out of the pile and slammed against armor. The crushing hug from the Titania has me groaning in pain. "You ever leave again and I'll have to punish you."

I push back from her with a nervous laugh. "I'll keep that in mind. I missed you, too, Erza." I throw my arms around her shoulders returning the hug.

Eventually, Erza releases me. There's a tap on my calf. I look down at the small white Exceed. She crosses her paws not looking at me. "You had the whole guild worried, especially that fire-head and Wendy, so you better not do it again."

I lean down and scratch behind the cat's ear, knowing how good it feels. "I'm sorry, Carla. I won't do it again."

"Good to have you back." Gray throws his arm over my shoulder. His cool skin a shocking difference from the heat I've been living in. He nods towards my new appendages. "I guess you won't need that b-day present I got ya."

I push him away, blushing. "Shut up and put some clothes on!"

"Stop bein' a pervert, droopy-eyes!" Natsu appears beside me and punches the ice wizard into the wall. He wraps an arm around my waist. I melt against him.

We sit down in a circle. Happy settles himself on my lap with Natsu beside me and Wendy on my other side. I scratch behind the blue cat's ears.

Lucy leans back on her hand, fanning herself. "How can you handle this heat, May?"

I smile and giggle. "I grew up with it, so I'm used to it."

"So you really grew up with Igneel?" Natsu glances down at me.

"Yeah, is that okay?" I look up at him nervously.

He smiles, sweetly. "Of course." He kisses the top of my head. "I just wonder why he never mentioned having a sister."

"He never mentioned me?" My brows furrow. I shouldn't care or be surprised with how our familial relationship ended, but it still hurt to think that my brother never mentioned me once. I stare at the cat in my lap without seeing him.

"I-I'm sure he had a reason!" Natsu waves his arms in front of him.

I smile softly. "I'm sure he did. I mean, we didn't exactly part on good terms." I tilt my head in confusion. "Wait, how did you know I'm his sister?" I glance at my friends. "And how did you find me, anyway?"

Erza speaks up first. "We were in a town about a week away from here. A barmaid said you had stopped in."

"Oh, I remember that. She had also told me that you guys had been there, so I had been paranoid all day about running into you." I tap my chin in thought.

"We then followed your scent trail to a town not too far away." Wendy smiles up at me.

Lucy nods in agreement. "Yeah, we were so lucky that we went into the right tavern, or we may never have ran into that bartender that knows you. What was his name?" She looks confused.

"Niko? You met Niko!" I lean forward, almost squishing Happy.

Happy squirms. "Yeah! He was kinda scary!"

"Niko? Scary? I can't see it." I shake my head in disbelief.

Gray shrugs. "He seems ta really care about you, Mayen. He threatened us in case we were here to hurt ya."

"Really?" My eyes widen. I know Niko and I are friends, but I didn't think he would threaten wizards.

Natsu grumbles. "He seems to care a little too much."

I look at my mate for a second before laughing. Happy has to jump off my lap as I roll backwards holding my sides. The others watch confused, but I can't stop laughing at the jealousy that I heard in Natsu's voice. It takes me a few minutes to calm down with a red face. I just shake my head and wave off the questioning looks. I'll explain later why he doesn't have to be jealous, hopefully with the help of one flamboyant bartender. I take a deep breath. "Okay, so Niko told you that I stop by a lot, I'm guessing."

Natsu nods, eyeing me suspiciously. "Yeah, then I realized that I recognized the area when we were searching the woods for clues. I had remember the Uncle Atlas had said that you were Igneel's sister, so it just clicked."

"Uncle Atlas?" I raise an eyebrow.

He scratches the back of his head. "Do you remember the fire dragon from the capital?"

I squint my eyes. It took me a while to fully remember everything from my rage. The memory of a dragon that looked like fire flashes threw my head with Natsu on his back. That then drags up another memory with Igneel standing outside his cave in dragon form with the same dragon and a few others while I sat just inside the caves mouth. I nod. "Yes, I know him. So that's how you knew?" I kiss his cheek when he nods.

"So, can you really turn into that big cat?" Happy jumps back into my lap, looking up at me with large eyes.

I nod in surprise from the sudden question.

"Can you do it now?! Can ya?! Can ya?!" He stands on my legs, tail waving.

I glance at the others to see if they want me to.

"It would be nice to get a better look. It was a little rushed at the capital." Erza points out with a nod.

Lucy jumps to her feet with her hands on her hips. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Mayen."

I bite my lower lip in thought. I gasp softly when I am pull sharply against Natsu. He is staring at my mouth. I smile and stand up, setting Happy carefully on the ground. "I'll do it." I look around. "We should go outside, the lighting will be better."

"But it's so hot out there." Lucy whines.

"I could take us down to the forest then." I shrug.

Lucy drops to her needs in front of me and wraps her arms around my waist. "Thank you! I feel like I'm dying!"

I laugh and pat her head. "You guys need to be close to me." They move closer, Natsu wrapping an arm around my waist with Happy on his shoulder. "Shadow Door." The shadow wraps around us, pulling us into it and then raising us up out in the woods. I move back from them. I brought the group to the top of the waterfall. I take a deep breath and shift into my full devil form.

I shake my fur out before lying down on my stomach in front of them. With my head resting on the ground, I still have to look down at them. Natsu comes up and places his hand on my nose which is eye-level with him. They others walk around my touching my soft fur. Happy flies around me, gawking and talking excitedly about how cool it is that I'm a cat and asking if I like fish.

"You are amazing." Lucy plays with the fur on my large paw.

Gray moves to stand near my face. I lift my head to look down at him without going cross-eyed. "Why aren't your eyes red?"

The rest of the group moves to look.

"He's right. Your eyes are green." Erza crosses her arms.

My voice comes out much lower and rougher, taking them by surprise at first. "I'm not angry. My eyes tend to change with rage, but if you prefer it…" Red bleeds into my eyes, I can feel the slightest burn as magi shifts the color. "I can change them."

"Wow, that's so coooool." Happy flies around my head.

My tail flicks behind me happily.

"I like the green better." Lucy scratches her head.

I turn my eyes back to their natural color and look at my quiet mate. "Natsu?" My ears pull back nervously.

The pinkette smiles and pets my leg. "You're beautiful."

I look away from him in embarrassment, ignoring their laughing. I pout as much as a feline can and stand up. I shift back still pouting and jump to stand at the stone at the edge of the waterfall.

"Kitten." Natsu whine with a smile as he moves to stand behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I lay my arms over his. "I meant it, honest."

I smile without turning around. "I know." I wiggle out of his arms and stand at the edge of the rock and turn so my back is to the falls. "I'll see you all at the bottom!" I cackle at their wide eyes and shouts as I jump backwards into a dive with my clothes dissolving into shadows around me except a bikini.

I close my eyes just before I hit the water. I kick myself down and away from the rushing water before breaching the surface. I wave up at the small figures standing along the edge of the cliff. Knowing I can't yell louder than the roar of the falls, I pull the shadows from the shore and create letters above me, large enough for them to see. COME ON DOWN

There is a pause before two figures move around before jumping off of the edge at the same time. I block my face with my arm as a large splash comes from the duo cannon ball. I tread water as I wait for the two to surface, though I can guess who it was. I am right as Natsu and Gray come to the surface laughing, before starting a fight about who hit the water first. Their fight is interrupted by a perfect dive and Erza coming up between them and hitting them. Happy and Carla fly down, at least Happy flies most of the way down before cannon balling right beside Natsu to splash him. Wendy takes the dive next with a scream, followed by a crying Lucy. We swim around and play in the water. I do shift again once during the splash fight and won by causing a wave with my paw.

We stop when the sun goes down and make camp along the shore. Natsu, Happy, and I went fishing while Gray and Erza went hunting. I swam deep in the water to lead the fish towards Natsu and Happy.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Lucy takes a bite of her fish.

Erza crosses her arms and stares across the fire at me. "We should head back to the guild. We've been gone for longer than usual without telling anyone. I bet they are worried."

I munch on a rabbit, staring at the fire. "I'm sorry."

"We accept your apology Mayen, just don't do it again." Erza's stare stays hard.

Natsu tightens his arm around my waist. "Will you be okay with leaving tomorrow, kitten?"

I sigh, placing down my meal. "Yeah, I won't lie. I am nervous about seeing everyone, no matter what you all say. I'm also excited, because I have missed the guild." I smile up at my mate. "We have to stop at the _Witch's Brew_ on our way back. I have to say bye to Niko." I giggle at the answering growl.

After some pleading from Lucy, and agreement from Wendy, we decide to camp out by the lake. I brought all of our belongings from the volcano, so no one would have to go back. They set up their tents and go to sleep while Natsu and I sit together, poking at the fire. Well, I poke at the fire while Natsu eats some of it.

The stars shine above us, filling the night sky with light. I lean against my mate, my mark giving small jolts of pleasure as Natsu traces his fingers over it. My tail curls and uncurls behind me. I shiver as his breath brushes against my ear in my hair, making it flinch. He kisses the delicate appendage. "I love you, kitten." He pulls me up to my feet with him. He hold me against his chest.

I stare up into bright green eyes as his pupils dilate. "I love you, my dragon."

She grips his shoulders, leaning up into the kiss as he roughly takes her lips. With her last tangible thought, Mayen pulls them through the shadows far enough from camp to not bother the others with noise. Just the music of the forest surrounds them as the light from the moon and stares bathes them.

Mayen carefully unwinds his scarf from his neck, moving a few paces away to hang it from a low tree branch with care. A purr rumbles in her chest as she saunters back to her mate as he watches her hips sway with each step. He grips the back of her head roughly, devouring her lips in a heated lip lock. He swallows her moan as his tongue tangles with hers. He makes quick work of both of their clothing. Their mating marks pulsing and urging them to reconnect their bond after so long apart. Natsu pulls his willing mate to the ground with him and lays her down on the pile of fabric. She arches against his heavy petting and light scratches. Natsu growls in approval as her lithe body is pressed against his hard muscular form. He pushes his hips against her thigh, showing her the proof of his arousal. Hazy emerald eyes stare up at him as he mouths down her chest.

"Natsuuuuuu." Mayen arches into his mouth.

Natsu circles his tongue around the pebbled nipple before biting down softly and sucking. Her mouth falls open as she moans. He gropes at her milky moans as the taste of her skin dances on his tongue once again. He grinds his need against her thigh as he continues to kiss down her body, rememorizing her spots. Her tail brushes along his arm. Natsu gently grips the furry appendage and pets it. He licks her hip as she moans out softly. He presses his fingers against the spot where her tail meets her back, groaning as her back bows and she lets out a high pitched mew of pleasure. He pushes her thighs apart as he plays with the new found spot. Licking his lips, Natsu dives down and drags his tongue over her pussy lips.

"Natsu." Mayen gasps, digging her fingers into his pink hair.

He groans against her core, licking up her juices and rubbing her walls with his warm tongue. One hand plays with the base of her tail while the other rubs her inner thigh as he eats her out.

Her eyes roll back in her head from the onslaught of sensations. Her whole body is twitching and spasming from the stimulants. His tongue lapping at her core and the hand on her tail is dragging her farther up into cloud nine. Her chest is heaving as she tries to catch her breath, each exhale is a soft moan or whine. The coil is tightening quickly as she claws at the ground. She screams out to the heavens as she falls over the edge. Natsu has to hold her legs open to keep her from crushing his head between her thighs.

He pulls back with glistening lips and he cleans them with his tongue. The dragon slayer growls as he leans over his disoriented mate. "Mine." He snaps his jaws shut with a click as he growls. He watches his tan hands rub along her body. Natsu grabs her by the back of her thighs and drags her forward, spreading her open more. "Mine." He pushes his hips forward and teases her entrance with the head of his cock. "Mine."

Mayen whimpers at the pressure against her core. She tries to push her hips forward, but he has a tight hold. "Please, Natsu, please." She tilts her head back, baring her neck. "I'm yours please."

Natsu moans and slams into as he buries his teeth into her mating mark. Mayen screams in pleasure and pain. He starts thrusting fast and hard as her walls clamp around him. He sucks on her neck, keeping his grip tight as he fucks her into the dirt. Her arms are flung over his shoulders, one clutching at his hair. He pants through his nose as he loses himself. Mayen writhes under him, calling out his name repeatedly. He loses his rhythm after not too long. It has been too long for both of them to last.

He lets go of her neck to pull back and watch her come on unraveled. Her head is thrown back with her hair fanned out. Her pale cheeks are flushed and kiss bruised lips open as she pants heavily. Her chest heaves with her breathes. Her cat ears are twitching erratically in her hair. There are little red dots on her mark from his teeth. Her green eyes are darkened and unfocused. "Kitten." Natsu pants.

Green eyes come back into focus. She looks up at her mate. Dragon eyes with dilated pupils stare down at her. His tan skin flushed with arousal. The muscles in his arms and chest twitch and move with each thrust. His pink hair is tussled from her fingers. His lips are bruised and glistening. Her eyes train on the small flecks of blood from her neck. She can feel her end nearing for the second time. His thrusts are erratic and growing faster. His dick is swelling inside of her, letting her know that he is close, as well. Natsu leans over her, giving her access to his mating mark. He drops one of her legs, which she wraps around his waist, to teach up and cup her chest. He pinches at her nipple, panting in her ear. "Cum, kitten, cum for me."

That's all it takes. Her body tenses up and she lunges forward and clamps her fangs into his mark, muffling her scream. Suckling on the blood and licking the wounds until they stop bleeding, she goes limp under him.

Natsu groans in her sensitive ears. He thrusts a couple more times before slamming in as deep as possible. He bites down on her mark again till he tastes blood. They cling to each other for a few minutes longer, trying to catch their breaths. Natsu licks her mark clean as he pants against the wounded flesh. He nuzzles behind her ear, kissing it softly.

"I love you, Mayen." He whispers against my ears.

I hum in content. "I love you, Natsu."

We enjoy our afterglow for a few minutes, before dressing slowly and making our way back to camp through the shadows. We forgo a tent and curl up against a tree near the fire.

Lucy wakes us up in the morning for a breakfast with berries and fish. I stay by Natsu's side with his arm around my waist. Last nights' sleep was even better. I feel energetic and hungry and back to how I use to be.

"We should be heading out, soon." Erza starts packing up her supplies.

I stand up and brush the dust off my pants. "Niko should be starting his shift soon. This is about the time I would head in anyway. I'm usually the only patron."

Natsu grumbles under his breath as he stands up. I smile at my mate, rolling my eyes.

"Which direction are we going, anyway? I have no idea where we are." Gray places his hands on his hips as he looks around shirtless.

"Hm," I tap my chin, "I was just going to send us all there like how I brought us out here." I shrug and put on my cloak. I situate my halberd on my back where it belongs.

"You can really take us all there?" Lucy tilts her head.

I send her a smile. "Yeah, I am a lot stronger than I was before. I am back at my peak. I can even take all of us back to the guild after we see Niko." I cross my arms over my chest. "I may need to take a little break though, that is a far distance to take multiple people and items." I wave off the concerned looks. "I'll be fine. It's nothing like before."

I help clean up the campsite and take a final look around. _I'm leaving again, Iggy. I still haven't forgiven you, but…I miss you._ I look at Natsu from the corner of my eye. _I'm not the only one that misses you. You did well raising him, like you did me._ I stand at the lake's shore. _I hope you are alright Zeref. You were right. Natsu still loves me. Thank you for not being mad at me for moving on from your brother._

"Kitten?" I turn to look at Natsu's concerned expression.

I give him a reassuring smile. "Is everyone ready?"

He looks over me. "Is everything alright, kitten?" He steps up beside me, taking my hand.

I grip his hand. "I'm fine, honest. This is just the second time I've left this place. I'm just saying goodbye for now."

Natsu pulls me into a hug. His warm arms make me feel safe and loved. He whispers against my ear. "We can come back, I promise. We can come here whenever you want."

I leave a gentle kiss above his scarf. "We will come back when we find Igneel."

He cups my chin and lifts my head up for a slow kiss. Natsu holds my cheek when he pulls back. The gentle smile and bright green eyes has my heart swelling. "We'll find him."

My tail flicks happily under my cloak. I give him a soft kiss to the lips before stepping back. I turn to the others to see them packed up and ready, watching us with smiles. I smile brightly. "Ready to go to the _Witch's Brew_?"

Natsu's arm snakes around my waist. "I don't see why we have to go see him." He grumbles.

I elbow him in the stomach. "I promised him that I would stop by before leaving." I roll my eyes as Natsu pulls his scarf over his nose and sulks to himself.

Everyone gathers around me again and I transport us to the woods just outside of town. We walk towards the tavern, laughing and talking. Natsu keeps a strong hold on my hip while grumbling. The bell above the door chimes as we make our way inside.

"Kitty Cat!" Niko squeals and rushes around the bar to greet us. He pauses for a second to take in the group around me. His smiles grows bigger, and he crushes me in a hug lifting me from the ground and out of Natsu's hold. "Oh, sweetie, I am so happy for you." His gold hair is tied up in a high ponytail. He has on a tight black t-shirt and jeans. Niko's apron is tied around his waist with a small Gajeel doll poking out of the pocket. He puts me down and holds a hand up to my ear to hide his lips as he whispers. "You're sneaking me out to meet the hunk, right?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, making me laugh.

I squeak as I am yanked back into a hard chest with a growl. I roll my eyes and laugh, giving Niko a pointed look. He puts a hand over his heart and throws his head back laughing.

Shaking his head, Niko points behind him. "How 'bout we get y'all a table?"

We follow him to a corner table. Natsu pushes me into a seat beside him, so he is between Niko and I.

"So, what can I get you cutie pies?" He leans his hip against the table.

"We don't need anything, Niko. We just came to let you know that we're going back to the guild." I rest my elbows on the table.

Niko pouts. "I'm gonna miss you, kitty cat."

I blink. "What do you mean? Aren't I suppose to steal you away?" I give him a Cheshire grin.

Natsu jolts in his seat, his back straightening. He looks at me with wide eyes. "What?! Oh no!" He points at Niko. "He's not coming with us!"

I pout. "Why not?" I can feel the amusement from the others. They were surprised by the announcement but aren't against bringing him with us.

Natsu open and closes his mouth repeatedly as he tries to figure out what to say. "I…He…You…"

I wait patiently for his reply.

"What about a job? Or…or a place to stay?" He finally rambles out.

I smirk and share a look with Niko. "Well, there should be jobs in Magnolia, and I'm sure Mira would like some help at the guild. Niko already knows how to run a bar with wizards." I shrug. "And as for a place to stay. He can stay at my place until he finds his own."

Natsu's green eyes sharpen dangerously. "Absolutely not! He is not staying with you!"

I huff and cross my arms. "And why not? It's my place. I can do whatever I want and have whoever I want stay there. What's gotten into you?" I chance a glance at Niko and see him trying to keep from laughing behind his hand.

"I don't trust him near you. You're my mate." Natsu growls.

We can't hold it in anymore. Niko and I start laughing. Everyone is confused, though Natsu is a bit angry as well. I put my hand on top of my mate's as I try to regain my breath. Niko seems to be having the same trouble. He places a hand on Natsu's shoulder, ignoring the growl.

"Oh, hot flakes, you don't gotta worry about any of that." Niko speaks through his chuckles. He takes a deep breath. "If anything, she has to be more worried about me being around you."

Natsu blinks at him, his shoulders sinking in surprise as he tries to figure out what was meant. "Wha?" He looks between the two of us.

I shake my head. "Natsu, look at Niko's apron. You'll see who he likes."

Everyone looks at Niko's apron, who is smiling brightly. Natsu and Gray look shocked and a little green at someone liking Gajeel.

Niko pulls the little doll out and holds it to his face. "Yup, I can't get enough of that hunk of iron." He places it back in his pocket, then places his hands on his hips. "Are you serious about taking me out of here?"

I shrug with a smile. "That if you want, Niko."

He taps his chin with a finger while his foot taps the floor in thought. Niko places his hands on the table and leans in, his eyes wide with excitement. "Let me grab my stuff. I'll meet you at the town entrance." He takes off before we can blink.

"Well, that's an answer." Lucy laughs. "I think he'll fit in."

We wait outside of the town on the trail, so Niko can see us. Erza had used the tavern's phone to contact the Master about our return. Natsu and Gray are fighting with Happy cheering them on not too far away from where the girls and I are relaxing.

"I'm glad we found you, May." Lucy plucks at the grass beside her.

I lean back against the tree and smile at her. "I'm glad you did, too, after my little freak out."

"Did you really think we would hate you?" Wendy touches my knee.

Sighing, I tilt my head back. "I did." I hold up a hand to stop the lecture from all three of them. "You have to understand. I grew up with humans hating me and being afraid of me. I was afraid you all would be the same after finding out. Especially with how I was acting in my full form." My head falls forward to look at them with teary eyes. "I didn't want to take the chance and face everyone."

Lucy and Wendy throw their arms around me with equally teary eyes. "We could never hate you! You're our friend."

"You should know that Fairy Tail isn't going to follow expectations." Erza raises an eyebrow.

I nod. "And I've never been happier about that fact."

"Hey!" Niko is running towards us, waving frantically with a large suitcase and a duffel bag.

I jump up on my feet to greet him. "Niko!" We share a hug. "Are you ready to go?"

He nods excitedly. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet Gajeel and the other hunks in Fairy Tail." He fans himself. "So how we getting' there? Train, walking, what?"

I scratch the back of my head. "Actually, I'm taking us all there with my magic."

Niko stares at me wide eyed. "Really! That's so cool." He loops his arm through mine. "Well let's get this party on the road. I want to get settled in and see Fairy Tail."

Everyone laughs as they gather around me. I close my eyes and focus. Taking a few deep breaths, I bring the shadows up around us. "Shadow Door."

I bring us up outside of my cave. The others probably know about it already, so there's no point in hiding it anymore. I spread my arms out wide once we're fully risen. "Home sweet home."

"You live in a cave?" Niko's jaw drops. He smacks the back of Natsu's head. "You let your girl live in a cave!" He glares at the shocked pinkette.

"Niko, it's okay. I chose to live here. It's not as bad as you think. There's a hot spring in the back." I raise my hands quickly to defuse the huffy blond.

"Hot spring?" Niko raises an eyebrow. He stands up with crossed arms. "Fine, this is acceptable for you, kitty cat."

I shake my head and move the door. "Well, everyone might as well come in." The whole place is spotless. "It's completely clean." I look around in amazement.

"Juvia, Natsu, Naiyo, and I kept it clean, so you wouldn't have to worry about it when you came home." Lucy clasps her hands in front of her smiling.

"Thank you." I smile softly. I motion for Niko to follow me. "Niko, we can share the bedroom. You can place your stuff in here for now, and I'll show you around."

"Are you sure it's fine, Mayen?" Niko's brows furrow in uncertainty.

I nod. "Of course, I've had people stay here before. It'll be nice to have company again."

He leaves his bags on the floor in the bedroom and follows me to the back where he gawks at the hot spring. I am finally able to get him away from fawning over my luxury, and we make it into the kitchen before meeting the others in the main cavern.

"It looks like I'll have to do some shopping tomorrow." I scratch the back of my head. "Not sure where I'll get the money though." I mumble the last part to myself.

Niko claps a hand on my shoulder. "Nu-uh, sweetie cat, I'll do the shopping tomorrow. I'm not gonna stay here for free."

"I can't ask you to do that, Niko." I whine.

He shakes his head. "I know you're low on funds. Don't think I didn't notice your decline in spending at the tavern."

My shoulders slump and I sigh. "Fine."

"We should head over to the guild now." Erza jerks her thumb to point behind her towards the entrance. "Everyone is waiting."

I look up at Niko with a smile. "Well, you wanted to meet Fairy Tail. I just hope you're ready to handle them."

He puffs out his chest. "Sweetie cat, I worked at a wizard tavern. I can handle anything."

I laugh at his innocence to what is most likely going to happen at the guild hall.


	68. Chapter 67: Welcome Home

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't published in a while. Life got a bit hectic. Started an online class, got an online job, planning a wedding and move. I'm trying to get back into a rhythm of typing, so hopefully I will be publishing more often. I know this chapter is short, but I feel like it is a full chapter. I didn't want to add more, because my next step would have changed the tone of the chapter and I wanted this one just to be Mayen getting back to the guild. Please review! I love feedback.**_

 _ **Chapter 67: Welcome Home**_

Niko and Lucy laugh and talk about fashion as we walk towards the guild. Natsu's arm is wrapped around my waist supporting part of my weight as I lean against him, still recovering from transporting everyone. Erza chips in on the conversation. I smile, happy that my friend is getting along with everyone. I am so focused on making sure Niko is happy that I don't pay attention to where we are walking till we stop.

"Are you two ready?" Gray smirks as we make it to the door.

"Wait," I look around, "we got the old guild hall back?"

"Yeah!" Wendy bounces on her feet. "There was a whole celebration from Magnolia when we got back for winning the games and fighting the dragons."

Happy flies around our heads. "It was so much fun. They gave us the guild back after kicking out that other guild."

"I'm glad we got this one back with all the work everyone had put in it, but I am gonna miss our old guild. It was cute." I look around the courtyard, feeling the warmth of all of the memories rush back.

"This is awesome!" Niko spreads his arms out. "This place is gorgeous. I remember the old photos from the magazines, but it is so much better in person!" He rushes to my side, hooking his arm with mine pulling me forward. "Come on, Kitty-kat! I wanna see all the inside."

I throw my head back laughing. "No, you wanna see Tinman." My tail flicking happily under my cloak.

He winks at me. "You caught me. Now, come on!" He pulls me towards the door. The rest of the group laughing and following us.

My heart thunders in my chest as we near the front door. My tail curls around my thigh as my ears pin back. I tug my cloak, closing it some. I jump slightly when another arm loops with my free arm. Lucy smiles encouragingly. I take a deep breath and smile back.

Natsu and Gray throw open the door with a loud, "We're back!"

Lucy, Niko, and I step into the guild with the rest stepping in around us.

"Mayen!" There is an uproar throughout the guild.

"May May!" A familiar squeal greets my ears as a blue blur tackles me, dragging both blondes to the ground beside me while I have the rainwoman in my lap.

"Juv!" I wrap my arms around her. Tears dot my vision as I stare into the teary eyes of my best friend. "Don't cry or you'll flood the guild."

She giggles and wipes her tears away. "Juvia is so glad that you're back. Juvia was so worried."

I wrap my arms around her. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"You better not, cat. I don't wanna deal with criers again." My tail hair bristles at the familiar gruff voice.

My ears perk up, and I spin towards him with a wide catty smile. "Tinman!" I lunge at him. The collision makes both of us grunt.

He has to step back to keep from falling. "Woah, cat, get off me!"

I tighten the hug, chuckling into his chest. He doesn't hug back, but he doesn't push me off either.

A light pat on my calf has my looking down at my feet towards the small warrior cat. "Lily!" I pick him squishing him into my chest.

"It is good to see you again, Mayen." He pats my arm with his little paw. "It is great to see another warrior cat in the guild."

I throw my head back with a laugh.

"Hey, let go of my Pantherlily." Gajeel huffs beside me. "He's not a stuffed animal. He's a warrior!"

"Shut up, Tinman. I missed my little cat buddy, and I can hug him if I want." I stick my tongue out at him, hugging a chuckling Exceed.

An old voice cuts in stopping the dragon's slayer's loud response.

"Mayen."

I put Pantherlily on the floor and turn around to see the master. I clasps my hand in front of me and look at the ground. "Master." My voice soft.

"You left the guild and hurt all of us."

My tail curls around my thigh, and my ears droop against my skull. "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. My past made me believe that humans only hate my kind. I should have known better that my family would accept me. " I look through my bangs at the master. His brows are furrowed in disappointment, and Mira is standing behind him with a soft look in her eyes. The rest of the group moved to stand beside the master with Niko frowning at Makarov. I take a deep breath and roll my shoulders back and look at the guild before meeting the master's eyes. "I thought my family would hate me and feared the rejection, so I left. I was wrong." I look towards Natsu and smile softly. "I have a wonderful mate and friends that went through hell trying to find me. I have a family that accepts me as a devil. I missed everyone. I'm sorry. I know, now, that I shouldn't have left. I hope you all can forgive me for my idiocy and transgressions. I will do whatever I can to gain forgiveness."

My hands tighten to white knuckles from the stretching silence and growing tension. I keep eye contact with Master Makarov.

His face breaks out in a grin. "I'm glad you are finally home."

Niko jumps to my side wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "See, I told ya, Kitty-kat."

I laugh, nudging him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Who's your friend, Mayen?" Makarov raises an eyebrow.

I throw my arm over Niko's shoulder. "This is Niko. He's been making sure that I've been taking care of myself. He wanted to come to Magnolia with me. He actually worked at a tavern that served mainly wizards, so I thought Mira might like some help with this rowdy crowd."

"Niko Mihail!" The blond thrusts out his hand for the master to shake. "This is a wonderful guild hall. I've always wanted to meet the wizards here. This is such an honor."

Makarov takes his hand with a smile. "Thank you. We could use help at the bar, if you think you can handle it. Do you happen to use any magic?"

Niko scratches the back of his head. "Uh, actually, I can't, but I have had to break up a few brawls while at the _Witch's Brew_. I think I can handle it."

"Welcome aboard then! This is Mira." The master steps aside for the whitette to step forward.

"Hello." She smiles sweetly.

"Aren't you a cutie pie." Niko smiles. "I can't wait to help you with these hunks."

"Enough of this talk. Let's celebrate the coming home of our missing family member, Mayan, and the new arrival, Niko." Marakrov raises up a tankard of ale. "Let's party!"

There's a large uproar as the guild starts it party swing. I slap Niko on the back while laughing. Natsu comes over and kisses my cheek before rushing off to start a fight with Gray or Gajeel. Niko's eyes are wide in amazement as fights break out almost immediately and Mira simply slips through them without a scratch to deliver drinks and food.

"You wanted to come." I smile up at him.

The smile on his face is blinding. "This is much more exciting than that tavern. The amount of eye candy ain't bad either." He winks.

I shake my head and laugh.

"What's your problem, flame-brain?!" A crash follows the shout.

We look towards the bar where Gajeel has his arm as an iron column crushing Natsu into a wall. Niko slaps my arm excitedly, speechless.

I snatch the hand out of the air and drag him towards the bar while Gajeel retracts his arm and starts eating nails. Natsu moves on to pick a fight with Gray who is taunting him.

Niko whispers harshly in my ear. "He's actually eating metal."

"He is the iron dragon slayer. It's sorta expected." I point out as we grow nearer.

"Still!" He whisper shouts.

I shake my head and smile, taking the seat next to the gruff man. "Hey Tinman."

"What do you want, cat?" He huffs out chomping down on an old nail.

"I wanted to introduce you to my friend Niko." I yank him to my side with a wicked smile.

Gajeel looks the blond over. I can't tell whether he was sizing him up for a fight or not. Niko is silent beside me. I look up at his flushed cheeks as he stares at the iron dragon slayer.

"Hi." Niko squeaks out raises a in a quick shy wave.

The red eyed wizard snorts a greeting with a nod and turns back to the bar. I narrow my eyes at him and thrust my foot out, catching the side of his leg making him grunt. I hide my grimace of pain. His eyes snap to mine in a glare.

"Hey." Gajeel throws the rough greeting at my companion. He pops another nail in his mouth. My ear twitches atop my head in annoyance. His eyes flicker to the appendage and he grins. "Guess you can't argue the nickname now, cat. Seems I was right all along, huh." His smirk makes my tail flick under my cloak.

A low growl bubbles in my chest. "Shut it, Tinman."

He gets in my face. "It's iron. I eat iron not tin."

I press my forehead against his, smirking. "Tin…man."

He slams his fist on the bar, making Niko jump at my side. In my peripheral, I can see him looking Gajeel up and down. He wipes his mouth. I chuckle lowly.

Gajeel falls forward slightly as I slip off the barstool to stand. He is still hunched forward as I push Niko into the seat with a smile. The blond's cheeks couldn't be any redder. "I have more people to see so take care of my friend, would ya, Tinman?" Before either can respond, I wave and make my way through the brawling crowd.

It feels amazing to be back in the guild hall. The warmth of home spreads through my chest as I pick up a tankard from Mira's tray with a smile. "Welcome home, Mayen."

"It's great to be home." I raise my drink to her.

I fall back into the flow of ducking and dodging the flying objects and people without a thought. My cheeks hurt from my wide smile. My ears swivel and twitch to pick up all of the old yet new sounds after living in silence. I greet guild members that aren't in a fight and give a hug to Levy.

The doors slam open causing the guild freeze.

"Momma!" Standing in the doorway is a huffing Naiyo with her team standing around her.

I sink and then rise out of the shadows in the center of the guild where there is a clearing. Our eyes connect. We sink into our shadows at the same time and rise up into a tight hug. I press my face into her hair. "I'm so sorry, Little One."

"You said you wouldn't leave me again." Her voice is muffled in my cloak.

I tighten my arms around her more. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you, Little One. I'm sorry."

My tail reaches up and curls around her arm that is around me. She pulls back slightly, looking at my tail around her wrist. Naiyo raises her other hand to feel my ears. I do not move with a soft smile on my lips. A smile breaks out on her face with tear marks on her cheeks. I reach up and wipe them away, holding her face between my hands.

"You're back to normal, Momma." She tugs on my ear slightly.

I flinch. "Yes, I'm back completely." I emphasize the last word. I kiss her forehead, holding her to me. The guild comes back to life around us as her team joins in the festivities.

"Where did you go?" Naiyo pulls back but doesn't break the embrace.

I nudge my head towards an empty intact table. "Let's sit down."

We sit across from each other holding our hands clasps together across the table. Lisanna comes over with some drinks. She smiles and gives Naiyo a drink. Her smile falls and she puts down my drink a little roughly before walking off with a smile. Naiyo glares as Lisanna's back, but I ignore her and take a drink. I wave off any comment my daughter is about to say.

I lean forward with a sigh rubbing the bridge of my nose. "I went home."

"But we checked our cave, and I went back multiple times to make sure." Her brows furrow.

I shake my head. "I knew I would be found there. I went to my home before I met you. I went to my brother's home."

She smacks her forehead. "I should have thought about that!"

I smile and grab her hand. "Don't blame yourself. I went there thinking I wouldn't be found." I pat her hand. "It was a safe secluded place for me. You didn't know where it was. I didn't think Natsu knew I was Igneel's sister. There was no human around that could see me or recognize me. I needed some seclusion to work back mentally and physically to my true devil self."

"Did you want to come back?" Her voice is soft and pained.

I squeeze her hand tightly. "I wanted to come back so badly, Little One. I missed everyone and – honestly – I was slowly killing myself by being away. I was just too afraid of seeing everyone here afraid of me or hating me."

"You do look tired and awfully thin." She looks over me pointedly.

I chuckle. "I was basically surviving off shadows and minimal sleep. The only reason I even ate was because I found a tavern with a persistent bartender that wouldn't let me get away without food."

"Is that who the new face at the bar is?" Naiyo tilts her head towards the bar.

I turn slightly in my seat to make sure she is pointing out the right person. At first I only see Gajeel's back, I am about to storm over and ask where Niko is when the blond pops up on the other side of the bar with a bowl of scrap iron. He seems to have gained some confidence as he smiles and holds the bowl out of Gajeel's reach. I laugh and turn back towards Naiyo nodding. "Yeah, that's Niko. He's a great friend, now. I'm glad I met him."

Natsu rushes by yelling at someone across the guild with fire spilling out of his mouth. He passes by us, stopping to kiss my head, before continuing to jump into another fight.

"I'm really glad you are home, Momma." She watches Natsu. "I may not have known Natsu long, but I could tell he wasn't himself. He was slowly deteriorating. It's good to see him as energetic as he was during the games."

"It's wonderful seeing him again. It's like the part of me that was missing is finally back." I shake my head. "I know that's cliché, but it's true. I felt hollow like my mark was aching."

Naiyo sighs dreamily. "I can't wait to have a mate like that. Where being together makes you feel complete."

I stare at her. "You are still young, don't try to grow up too quick. You don't need a mate yet." I smirk as her hair puffs up slightly like a cat.

"Momma! I'm in my twenties. I'm old enough. You're mate isn't that much older than me!"

"I know. I know." I pat her hand. "I was just joking, Little One. I hope you find a good mate too."

Her shoulders relax. "Good." Naiyo's grip tightens around my hand. "How _are_ you, Momma?"

I stare into her gold eyes and bite my lip. A well of emotions build in my chest, but it dissipates slowly as she squeezes my hand reminding me that I still have her and my mate. I take a deep breath and nod. "I'm fine." She looks at me skeptically. "Really, I am. I mourned by myself and then Natsu and I spent some time alone mourning. It still hurts, but it's getting better." I give her hand a squeeze. "I'm fine."

She holds my eyes for a minute before nodding. "Just remember that you have me, Momma, and Natsu and the guild. You have a family already and we are here for you."

"I know that now." I give her a closed eye smile.


	69. Chapter 68: Back on Track

_**Chapter 68: Back on Track**_

"Mmmm," I bury my face into the warm, muscular chest of my mate. A light snore causes my cat ear to twitch as his hot breath brushes against them. My eyes open bleary. I press against his warm body trying to take his heat. I pet his muscular chest, tracing random shapes on the bear flesh. A soft purr rumbles in my chest. I scratch my claws lightly down his abs getting a soft moan from my sleeping mate. I smile against his side, giving a light lick. His muscles flinch. Giggling, I slip my hand under the soft blanket covering our hips.

Niko had gone to my cave outside of the city, but Natsu had dragged me along with him to his house for the night sending Happy with Lucy.

A low grown from Natsu has me looking up at him to make sure I haven't awaken him yet. His pink hair is tussled. His brow is furrowed in pleasure, cheeks starting to flush, but his eyes are closed. I press my thumb over the tip of his half hard cock. He thrusts against my hand with a soft whine. I lick at his chest with my rough tongue, pumping his cock slowly. I lick and nibble at his mating mark. He thrusts into my hand, making me smile against his shoulder. I bite down on his mark.

"Nnnnngh!" His back arches with a loud groan, his hips stuttering as cum splatters on his abs. I lick the small specks of blood from his mark causing little shivers to move through his body.

I gasp as a hand grabs the back of my head with a low growl vibrates below me.

"Bad kitten." Natsu growls against my sensitive ears. "Making a mess so early in the morning. You better clean it up."

My eyes flutter as he nips at one of my ears. I give a long lick up his neck to his ear, nibbling on the lobe to get a soft moan. I slowly move down the bed, licking my way down my mate's body. Lustful green eyes watch me as I move down his body, his hand still buried in my hair tightening whenever I hit a sensitive spot. I lick up his cum slowly, moaning at the taste.

Natsu starts panting, tugging at my hair. "Kitten." He pushes my head down towards his hard cock. I smile a drag my tongue from the base to the tip. I suck on the head, twirling my tongue. I bob my head, enjoying the sounds pouring out of my dragon slayer. His head falls back with a loud groan. "Mayen." He pulls me up by my hair to plunder my mouth with his tongue. He rolls us over so he can me to the bed. His warm hands pressing against my side as they trail up and down.

I close my eyes in pleasure, moaning softly. "Natsu." I gasp as warm hands cup my breasts, pinching my nipples. I reach up and tug on his hair. His warm mouth closes around one of the harden peaks causing a soft moan to slip from my lips. His hands rub at my hips, thumbs digging into my hip bones. My back arches, pushing my chest towards his mouth. A hard suck on my breast has me moaning as he creates a dark bruise on the side of my breast. His thumbs hook my panties and drag them down as he nips down my body.

"That's it kitten." He bites down on my hip hard, making a mark. A loud moan bursts from my mouth. "I love your sounds." My eyes roll back as a hot tongue drags against my wet folds.

"Natsu!" My hands bury themselves in his hair. His hands hold my thighs down and open as they try to tighten against his head. It gets harder to pull air into my lungs as Natsu licks at my inner walls. "Please," I whimper, tugging on his pink hair.

He kisses his way back up my body, leaving marks. His hard shaft slides against my opening; his lips and chin glistening from my juices. His voice is deep and rough with arousal as he growls against my ear. "What do you want, mate?"

I reach up to grab his face, but he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. I groan in frustration, tugging on his hold but it's too strong. "Please, Natsu, please, I need you."

He hums in approval and snaps his hips forward while biting into my mate mark. I scream as my orgasm crashes through me from the over stimulation. His hips grind against mine, rubbing his cock against my walls. "Mmm, kitten, just like that." He licks my neck. I wrap my legs around his hips, breathing heavy; I thrust my hips up against his, receiving a groan. "You're asking for it, kitten." I smile slyly up at him and do it again rolling my hips. I feel him drag his cock mostly out till the head is teasing my opening before slamming back inside, forcing a loud moan out of both of us. He bites along my neck, licking up small specks of blood. His pace is fast and hard, leaving both of us panting with light sheens of sweat. "Grrrr, kitten, I'm close. Nnnnngh."

Whimpering, I tug on his hold. "Please, Natsu, let me touch you." My eyes roll back as a hard thrust hits the back of my channel.

Dilated dragon eyes stare into mine. His teeth are sharper, and there are small scale patches under his eyes. He drags his fangs scrap against my shoulder. "No, this is still punishment for running." My whimpers and soft cat calls go ignored as he thrusts faster and harder. His thrusts slowly losing rhythm.

Panting harshly against my neck, he moves both of my wrists into one hand so the other can explore. He pulls on my thigh, pulling my leg higher allowing him deeper. His tongue is shoved down my throat in a sloppy kiss, muffling our moans. Our combined drool sliding down my chin. Our lips part only a minute amount, panting heavily. He thrust as deep as he can with a low growl. I throw my head back at the feeling of him filling me up with his seed.

We kiss slowly; he releases my hands which I lazily rub up and down his back. He rubs my sides, smiling at my soft gasp as he pulls out. "I love you, my kitten."

My lips brush against his cheek as I whisper. "I love you, my dragon." I draw my fingers along his back. "We should go to the guild soon." I giggle when he growls in annoyance.

"Do we have to? I'd rather you stay like this." He licks along my jaw.

I hide my smile behind my hand. "We need to, my dragon. I can't leave Niko alone to the wolves yet." My tail slides against his ribs.

He huffs, raising himself up high enough to be on all fours above me. "Fine. We'll go, but I want a shower together first." He licks at my lower lip.

I smirk up at him, my tail flicks at his nipple. "Deal."

About an hour later, we are walking into the rowdy guild hall with his arm around my waist. Niko is already at the bar with Naiyo sitting there with him. Natsu leads me towards the bar. I jump up on the stool beside my daughter while Natsu stands by me and slams his hand on the bar with a bright smile. "Get me some fire, Niko."

Niko stares at him from the other side of the bar surprised.

We laugh at his expression. I point at an area behind the bar. "Mira keeps fire sticks and snacks there for Natsu. You just have to light them."

Lucy runs up just as Niko hands over a torch for Natsu to eat like cotton candy. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Lulu." I give her a wave and a smile. Naiyo does the same. Happy flies pass her and swirls around Natsu's head chatting happily.

The energetic blonde grabs my wrist and tugs anxiously. "Come on. Levy and Freed wanna talk to you."

I tilt my head. "Why do they want to talk to me?"

Natsu's warm hand squeezes my hip. "They agreed to do the Animalia research while we looked for you."

My eyes widen and my jaw drops. "You guys were researching too?"

Naiyo places a hand over mine. "We thought that it might help you come back if we got information for you, or we would at least know where you were if we found their base."

"Where are they?" I turn back to Lucy standing up.

She pulls on my wrist leading me with Natsu, Happy, and Naiyo following behind us. "Master gave them a room to work in near his office."

Lucy takes us to the room. Inside Levy is sitting down looking through newspapers while Freed is leaning over the table looking at a map with marks on it. "Here's Mayen."

They both look up and smile. Levy jumps out of her chair with a bright smile. "Mayen, I'm so glad you're back." We share a hug while Freed smiles gently

"You guys are really looking for Animalia?" I look over their map noting all the locations marked.

"Mm-hm," Levy points at the map, "These are all the places we have found so far that they have attacked or accepted jobs from."

"This is amazing. You guys have found a lot." I stare wide eyed at their progress.

"It wasn't easy, but you can accomplish a lot when everyone is helping." Freed mentions softly.

I flinch at the passive accusation. I bow my head, letting my hair hide my face. "I'm sorry."

Levy reaches across the table to grab my hand with a gentle squeeze. A large warm hand places itself in the center of my back, rubbing softly. The comforting scent of my mate washes over me.

"We aren't giving up on finding them, Mayen. You aren't in this alone. Together, we can all take them out." Levy squeezes my hand again. "Did you find anything while you were gone?"

I stare at the table below me for a second. Shifting through my memories for any information I found. The memory of the brother's pops up. "Yes, I do. I interrogated a trio of brother's that were part of the guild." I look up at Freed and Levy, my eyes hardening at the thought of the guild. "I tried to get a guild hall location, but they said that all members have a seal on them much like mine that prevents them from spilling their location. They also said that the plan is kept in a tight lipped secret. It sounds like only the master and the Beasts know about it. There might be others, but it would be a few."

"So we still don't know those bastards' location." Natsu growls.

"I was able to get something out of the brothers. They said the seal allows them to give a riddle to new members." I glance over at my mate behind me.

"Do you remember?" Freed presses.

I chew on my lower lip, thinking of their words carefully. "Three teardrops from above. Gushing blood from below. Hidden between is the door."

Both Levy and Freed's brows furrow as they mouth the riddle.

"What does that mean?" Natsu's face scrunches up in confusion.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to figure it out, Natsu." Happy flies around his head.

Natsu spews fire, yelling and chasing the Exceed out of the room. I smile watching the two before shaking my head and focusing. Lucy is tapping her lips as she thinks.

"Teardrops? Blood? What could they mean?" Lucy scratches her head.

"It has to be hidden, since they don't want to be found." Freed looks at the map.

I bite my lip. "Part of it is underground or hidden in ground."

Levy looks up at me. "How do you know that?"

I press the heel of my palm against my temple. "I remember vaguely being in a lab, and it was underground."

"Momma." Naiyo steps up beside me to take my hand.

I give her a tight lipped smile. "I'm fine. We'll be getting them back for it soon. We just need to figure this out."

"If the riddle is how they get there, it must be describing a location." Levy flattens her hands on the table.

"Teardrops…The only geographical structure that would match that is a waterfall." Freed points out.

"So three waterfalls? There can't be that many places with that grouping." Lucy adds in her two cents.

"It's more common than you think." Levy sighs, pointing out five areas. "These are five well known triple waterfalls in Fiore. Who knows if they mean any island that hasn't been mapped?"

"Then what about the blood?" Naiyo chirps up. "That has to narrow it down, otherwise it would be part of the riddle."

Freed points to a specific area. "This area has red dirt that looks like blood when wet."

"That's gotta be it!" Lucy bounces.

It doesn't settle right. I stare at the spots that Levy pointed out. "That doesn't sound right. The riddle says 'gushing blood'. That area isn't gushing blood."

"What else could it be though, Momma?" Naiyo tilts her head.

I narrow my eyes, focusing on what I can remember about each spot. Living as long as I have lets one travel quite a bit. _Gushing blood. Gushing…blood. Blood is red, so red dirt? No, dirt doesn't gush unless there's a mudslide. Even then it doesn't gush up. So what can rise that's red?_

"What about an iron rich water source?" Freed suggests.

"I'll look into that real quick. I think I have a book about mineral sources in Fiore." Levy rushes over to her books.

 _No, that doesn't sound right either. I guess if there is a geyser, but they generally aren't near waterfalls. Wait…geysers are heated by magma which is red and can gush, so a volcano could be it._ My eyes trial over the map. _But there aren't any places like…_ My eyes train on a specific valley area colored in green for forests. _Why does that not look right?_

 **"** **Come here, Mayen. I wish to show you something." Zeref stands up on a rocky ledge slightly higher than me with his hand out for me to take.**

 **I roll my eye even with a smile on my face. I take the offered hand, being pulled up against his chest as he smiles at me. His other hand grabs his head as his curse tries to activate. Just as it is about to burst forth, I drag the both of us into my shadow world where there is no life but us. Once it passes, I pull us back with a grin. "You're lucky you got me, Zeref."**

 **He cups my cheek and smiles. "I know." He jerks his head in a direction. "This way we are almost there."**

 **"** **Where are you taking me?" I tilt my head curiously as I follow him over the small forested ridge. The heat picking up around us. "You aren't planning to kill me now are you?" I joke.**

 **His black hair flares out as he shakes his head with a small smile. "No, I'm taking you to a place that no other human has ever been. It's not on any map."**

 **I raise an eyebrow at him as we jump up to the next ledge. "How did you find it then?"**

 **Zeref looks off into the distance as he travels forward. "I was trying to get away, isolate myself. So I came through this forest, where no other human will go because of the dangers."**

 **"** **Dangers? This place seems pretty peaceful." The forest is silent around us. Strong ancient trees growing out of rocks that crumble around them.**

 **He shakes his head slowly. "This is an ancient forest. They are afraid to enter, because they believe dragons, devils, or possibly gods live here. I think something might have a long time ago but has long since left or died. No animal lives here. It's like they avoid this place, so I figured it would be a perfect get away." He looks at me over his shoulder with a gentle smile. "I was right." He pushes away a grouping of branches to reveal that we are at the peak of a valley. I step to the edge and gasp.**

 **We are standing on the lower edge of the valley. Valley may be an off word. This is more like a crater. The opposite edge it much taller with three waterfalls pouring over into the forested crater. The roots from the trees litter the inside of the crater instead of grass or other plants. The water fills a basin at the bowl of the crater. There is steam rising off of the lake in clouds. Even the ground feels warm under my bear feet.**

 **"** **What is this?" I whisper in awe.**

 **"** **I believe this is the mouth of a volcano that erupted a long time ago. Maybe that's what killed the original inhabitants." He shrugs. "It is still active." He squeezes my shoulder and points to a large crack near the lake along the bottom of the crater. "I was here when one of those started spewing out steam and lava. It was like a mini eruption, but I think it relieves the presser under the ground which prevents the whole thing from erupting." I tilt my head watching his calm features. "The lava reached the water and cooled, starting a new layer for the falls to eventual wash over. It was like a gushing wound being soothed by tears."**

I blink slowly, my ears twitching on top of my head. "Wait!" Levy jumps with a start and looks up from her book. "It's not an iron rich source. It's a magma or lava prone area. An active underwater volcano would gush blood upwards. The magma would heat the water from the falls making steam along with the foam from the waterfalls to hide the entrance."

"There's not a place like that." Freed frowns, "So that can't be right."

I shake my head. I tap the map. "There _is_ a place like that. I remember it from a long time ago." _Can't tell them that I know the place because Zeref showed me._ "I doubt it would be on the map, because humans think of it as a sacred or terrifying area and won't explore it. There are no animals or people for miles. If someone wants to hide that's the perfect place." I point to the valley. "There are three waterfalls pouring into the crater left by a volcanic eruption. There is still magma under the ground that sometimes gushes out through cracks." I stab at that point with my nail. "Three teardrops from above. Gushing blood from below. It fits perfectly. Their guild hall has to be along the valley wall out of reach from the lava yet hidden by the steam and foam of the waterfalls if not the water itself. Hidden between is the door. That's where Animalia is. I know it." My nostrils flare with a low growl.

Levy nods marking the area while I grip at the table's edge. Lucy and Naiyo place their hands on my arms and back to calm me down as blood rushes in my ears. _We are so close._ My eyes start bleeding red. _I'll get to taste the blood of their master soon._

"Momma?" A soft hand on my cheek turns my head towards a blurry face with gold eyes. The voice, eyes, and soft touch pulls me back, allowing the red to fade. Naiyo's concerned face fills my vision.

I raise a clawed hand to caress her cheek with a soft smile. "I'm fine, Little One, thank you."

"I'll get Master Makarov. I think it's time to start planning." Freed sweeps out of the room.

"Be prepared Animalia, the shadow of death is about to fall on your guild." I growl out.


	70. Chapter 69: Gathering Troops

**_Author's Note: Hey guys, we are almost to the final battle with Animalia. I will be focusing on Mayen's fight (of course), but if you guys want me to focus on any other fights please let me know. I have an idea on who I want to fight who, but if you have any suggestions I am listening. I know I do not give too much information on the Beasts' techniques, but I want them to be a mystery till their fights. I will list a short description of their abilities at the end of the chapter if you want to know and give a suggestion. If not, then don't read. Thanks guys and please review._**

 ** _Chapter 69: Gathering Troops_**

Natsu has his head in my lap, looking quite green from the motion of the train. The rest of our team sitting around us discussing our plan of attack.

"Master Makarov says that Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus can't help since the council recognizes Animalia as a guild. It would be too risky for them." Erza crosses her arms over her chest; her armor clanging.

"Damn," I thread my fingers through his soft pink hair, "I get it, but I wish they would help. I don't want to put the entire guild in danger. I was able to take out most of them myself before."

Gray rests his head on his hand as he leans against the window. "You know the master won't let you take out the grunts. You want their master, so you have to save your magic."

"We're gathering people to help us with their numbers." Lucy flips through a magazine. She looks up. "We have gone against guilds before, so we don't have anything to worry about."

I grimace. "I know. I'm glad I have you all to back me up, so I know we can do it, but I still don't like the idea of anyone getting hurt because of me."

Wendy smiles. "Family helps each other. You will always have our support."

I place a hand between her pigtails. "I know. I'm glad I'm not facing them alone. I know we won't fail." I smile down at the small snore coming from Happy who is lying on Natsu's stomach.

"How do we know that these guys will be there to meet us?" Carla huffs looking at her paws.

"Jellal replied to my message and agreed to meet us." Erza looks away.

"How did you get a message to Jellal so easily?" Lucy looks up from her magazine, lifting an eyebrow.

I smile at the dusting of pink coloring the Titania's cheeks. She ignores her warm cheeks. "We've kept in touch since the games."

"I don't see why we need to talk to them. We got enough magic power." Gray grunts.

I shake my head. "I told you about the researcher I came across. This guild seems to be doing something with Zeref." I run my fingers through my mate's hair to keep myself calm. "Crime Sorciere focuses on dark guilds that have a focus on Zeref. They may have some information that we can use, and since Animalia became a legit guild they can't do anything. If they want to help, we'll have to keep their involvement a secret from the other guilds."

"It would be so much easier if they could come to the guild." Lucy sighs.

"If there was a way for them to not be highly wanted criminals, a lot would have been easier." I chuckle. Lucy stick her tongue out at me and goes back to her magazine. I cover my mouth as I yawn. Laying my head back, I close my eyes for a quick cat nap.

"Mayen…Natsu…we're here." A soft voice breaks through my sleeping haze. A small hand on my shoulder shakes me lightly.

Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand, I look up at who woke me. "Wendy?" Her blue hair and cute face come into view.

She smiles with a nod. "We are at our stop. We need to get off the train before they move."

I nod, stretching out. Something rolls off my lap and grunts as it hits the flow. I blink and look at the ground. I laugh at the ruffled looking dragon slayer. "Sorry, my dragon, I forgot you were sleeping partly on my lap."

He grumbles sitting up, rubbing his head. "Where are we?"

"We better hurry. It sounds like the train is about to move on." Wendy worries trying to tug on my hand lightly.

The pinkette's head snaps up, and he disappears with how quickly he gets off the mode of transportation. Laughing at his antics, the two of us walk off the train to find him with the others in the station.

"Where to next?" I clip on my cloak as I step into the group circle.

Erza looks around with her arms crossed. Good thing this isn't a full mission, so we were able to convince her to not bring luggage. "This way. He said that they have a small hut outside the city." Natsu wraps an arm around my waist as we follow the red head out.

It's a small two room wooden hut. It's out of the way and well-hidden with use of the surrounding shrubbery and foliage. We stand back and let Erza knock on the door. The door opens slightly and a head of pink hair pops out to see who is at the door. Meldy's eyes widen and she smiles, throwing open the door. "You made it!"

We are ushered in by the energetic woman. The main room has a kitchen area with a table and a cot in the corner with a door leading to the other room.

"Erza, everyone, I'm glad you could make it." Jellal is sitting at the table and looks up with a small smile. "We don't have much sitting room but do make yourselves comfortable." He waves an arm towards the room.

Gray looks around. "Where's Ultear?"

A grave silence weighs heavily in the room. Both Jellal and Meldy lower their eyes in sorrow.

"What?" Gray asks fearfully.

"She disappeared after the games." Jellal stands up and moves to a draw and pulls out a letter. "She left us this." Gray takes the letter. We give him a moment to read the letter and let it sink in.

He grips the letter tightly, his shoulders tensing and hunching. Small tremors shake through his body.

Wendy place a comforting hand on his arm. "Gray, are you alright?"

He places the letter down gently on the counter. He leans against the counter with one hand and covers his eyes with the other. His voice is low and raw with emotion. "I'm fine."

"Gray," I wrap my arms around his shoulder and pull him into a hug, "it's okay. We're here." I press his head into my shoulder threading my fingers through his hair. Cool arms wrap around my waist holding me tight as the fabric on my shoulder starts getting wet. I whisper against his hair, rubbing his back soothingly. There's a minute of silence as Gray pulls himself back together. "Are you all right, Gray?"

He grunts with a curt nod, head slightly bowed as he rubs his eyes. "Can you guys help us or not?" His voice is rough with emotion, but he tries not to show it.

"We were researching them before they became a legit guild, and we have been looking for an opportunity to attack them." Meldy holds her hands in front of her. "We couldn't find their guild though."

I lean against a nearby wall, crossing my arms. I take my eye off of Gray to look at the pink haired woman. "We have their location. We are gathering numbers to attack and need information."

"What about the council?" Jellal's brow furrows in worry.

"Screw the council." Natsu growls. "These bastards hurt my family and are still a threat to them and everyone."

"We've handled the council before. And if we can get enough evidence that Animalia is planning something with Zeref, the council should be able to look the other way on this." Erza sits down next to Jellal. "Your involvement won't be known since it looks like it is just Fairy Tail and Desert Rose."

"Desert Rose? How did you get them to help?" Jellal looks at her confused.

"That's right!" Lucy gasps. "You guys don't know."

My friends look at me for my opinion. I sigh and throw my shoulders back. My ears swivel on my head, catching the other two's attention. "I am a shadow cat devil and one of the wizards in Desert Rose is my slayer."

"A devil?" Jellal's eyes narrow.

My hair bristles. My nostrils flare with a harsh exhale. "I am not one of Zeref's created devils if that is what you are thinking. I was born from two devils and have always been a devil."

Meldy holds up her hands defensively with flushed cheeks in embarrassment. "We didn't think you were one of Zeref's devils, Mayen."

Jellal's expression softens. "I'm sorry if I offended you. Devils are as rare as dragons these days, and Animalia seems to be after a specific devil."

I nod, feeling Natsu tense up beside me. The air around him warming up. I lean against him to calm him down. "They are after me. I don't know why though. All I remember is the guild coming after my slayer and I, my capture, and then waking up with a seal on my side and no memories."

"What kind of seal?" Jellal leans forward.

"It was some curse mixed between a memory seal and air magic that pushed my magic out of my body as fast as it regenerated." Unconsciously, I touch my ribs where the seal had been.

Jellal holds his chin in thought. "They had 'gathered' a large amount of lacrimas over the years, most of them empty."

I scratch my head. "I had a really fuzzy memory about a lab and a man, the guild master I think, saying to toss me out after they drained all of my magic."

"So maybe they were storing it in a giant lacrimas and are using the smaller ones now to put it in." Gray speaks up much calmer now.

"But why my magic specifically? I don't get what their plan is." I grab my head in frustration. Natsu wraps his arms around my waist to help calm me down. I lean into his hold.

"You had mentioned that that researcher showed you a picture of Zeref with a shadow devil." Wendy looks up at me.

I nod tense. Natsu's grip tighten, thinking that I am tense from the reminder of being alone.

"Yeah," Lucy taps her lip with her finger, "maybe they are using you, since you are the only shadow devil they have found."

"What use would the shadow devil magic be though versus regular shadow magic?" Jellal holds his chin.

"The researcher said that the devil could survive the curse on Zeref." I bring up the fact.

Jellal's and Meldy's eyes widen. Meldy jolts to her feet. "They must be using the magic to get close to him."

"But why?" Lucy pushes.

"Let's just beat it outta them instead of tryin' to figure it out." Natsu holds up his fist. "I'm tired of waitin'. I wanna fight these bastards."

"We were able to gather some information that could be helpful." Jellal leans back in his seat.

"What kind of information?" Erza crosses her arms over her chest.

"Well," Meldy starts, "we don't know who the master is or the real names of the Beasts, but we did figure out the type of magic the Beasts use."

Gray huffs, shrugging. "So? Didn't we see that at the games?"

"I don't think so." Jellal shakes his head. "I saw their fights, and they don't match."

"What do you mean?" Carla speaks up from sitting on the table.

"We can agree that they were holding back in their fights, correct?" Jellal looks at each of us and our nodding responses. "Good. Remember how that one woman used water against the Desert Rose wizard?" Natsu is the only one that looks confused. "Her code name is Kaiyō which means ocean. That would make sense of why her water was a different color, because ocean water is different. That means she uses ocean magic."

"Ocean magic? How is that different from water magic?" Gray's nose scrunches in confusion.

"I did some research." Meldy goes into the other room and comes back with a book. She flips through it and stops on a specific page. "Wizard's that use ocean magic can manipulate the water used by water wizards, but it is not possible the other way around because of the difference in water density."

"What's that book?" Wendy points to what is in her hands.

She looks up blinking in surprise, like she isn't use to someone not knowing. "Oh, this is my note book. It is the collection of anything important we find about each dark guild. I made notes about each of the Beasts and what we could find about their magic."

"It looked like normal water magic to me at the games." Natsu scratches the back of his neck.

Meldy looks over at the other pinkette. "That's what is weird. She was holding back and hiding her actual techniques behind the expected water magic. Ocean magic is used by few because of the difficulty to wield the higher density. It could look like water magic but have different affects."

"Anything else on Kaiyō?" Erza tries to push the conversation.

"Whoever is near her has to be careful. The only thing I could find are some accounts on ocean wizards dehydrated the environment around them. Since she is dark guild, I wouldn't put it pass her to dehydrate an opponent."

"That is a concern." Erza tilts her head back.

Gray shrugs, shirtless. "So what? I'll just freeze her water. I fought Juvia."

Jellal shakes his head slowly. "Salt water takes a lot more energy to freeze and very little energy to boil compared to fresh water. It will be much more difficult, especially since we don't know how she manipulate the salt water."

Gray grunts crossing his arms.

"What about the other Beasts?" I inquire trying to strategize.

Meldy looks in her book. "There is Ite which means archer. She…"

"We've encountered her before. She uses some sort of archery magic." The Titania looks at the girl. "We saw her arrows kill members of her guild."

"I saw it again when she killed the brothers that I got the location from." I press into Natsu's side.

"Well, that's simple then. She create arrows with different abilities." Meldy looks for the next one. "Noroi is the youngest and means curse. His magic is unknown."

"He's the one that put the seal on me." I touch my ribs lightly. Natsu places a hand on mine and kisses my mating mark.

"Wouldn't he use curse magic, since his name means curse?" Wendy tilts her head.

"You would think, but that is an extremely rare magic because of how hard it is to learn. He is too young to have mastered it." Jellal waves his hand dismissively. "It sounds more like sealing magic. So we will have to be careful he doesn't take the magic of anyone, because that is a common move for sealing wizards."

Meldy writes the notes down quickly. "All right, next I have Iwa…"

A loud growl bursts from my chest as killer intent comes off in waves. Everyone looks at me in concern and surprise.

"Kitten?" Natsu cups my face and forces me to look into green eyes. His widen at the red bleeding into mine. His dragon side starts to peek out when he sees my hand grasping my shirt over my stomach. He growls. "Did he…?"

"Natsu…Mayen…" Erza voice is muffled in the distance.

My chest hurts, tail lashing side-to-side under my cloak. I stare into deadly dragon eyes surrounded in scales. We feed off of each other's blood lust.

Natsu roars and I hiss as we are thrown into the wall by a burst of ice, trapping us.

"Stop it you two!" Gray stands in front of us, arms crossed still frosted with his magic.

My eyes widen, panting. Natsu growls but it is his normal angry at Gray one.

"What is wrong with you two?" Lucy holds a hand to her mouth worried and her eyes a bit scared.

I hang my head, still trapped in ice, tears dripping down my cheeks. "Iwa was the one that caused my miscarriage."

The heavy silence is an anvil on everyone's heart. Anger and blood lust starts to build in the room once again but from multiple sources.

"Calm down." Meldy's voice is heavy with magic, and a rush of calmness passes through the room.

Natsu and I drop to the floor as the ice disappears, but I continue till I am sitting in the floor with my head down. Natsu sits down beside me and pulls me sideways onto his lap, pressing my head against his shoulder. I grip his vest and bury my nose in his scarf. My ear turning back to listen to the conversation.

"I know this is hard, but you guys cannot lose to your emotions like that when you face this guy." Meldy keeps a soothing tone. "He seems to have a unique form of earth magic. During the games, he was seen manipulating rock like one would expect similar to Jura. It has also been rumored that witnesses have seen him manipulate plants as well though."

"Those rumors are true." I mumble into Natsu scarf.

Meldy marks it down. "The last one is leader of the Beasts, Kemono. We think their group is named after him since his code name means beast."

"Take over magic then?" Erza looks at her.

She shakes her head. "We aren't sure. We know the least about him. He wasn't in any of the fights at the games, and there are no rumors about him. We can only guess based off of his code name."

I turn around in Natsu's lap to face the room. "Do you have any other information?"

She flips through her book. "It's amazing we got the information we have. The members are extremely tight lipped and their trail is hard to follow. Unlike most dark guilds, they aren't flashing their name everywhere."

"What about now that they are a _legit_ guild?" Lucy puts her hands on her hips.

"That's how we were about to scrounge for the info we have now." Jellal sighs. "With their name out there for jobs, it is easier to track, but they are being cautious."

"Are you guys in on attacking them?" Gray takes off his pants.

Meldy looks to Jellal who nods his head. "We are in. If these guys are trying something with Zeref, it can't be good."

"What's your guys' plan of action?" Meldy sets down her book.

Erza stands up. "Do you have a map?"

The pinkette nods and runs off to the same room and returns with the map, spreading it out on the table for all of us to stand around.

The red head points to the crater. "This is where their guild is." She points at the area north of the crater. "We need you to mean Beast Team here. This will consist of you two, Juvia, Gajeel, and Naiyo's team. You'll come in once we draw out the Beasts. We will have to assign targets." She motions to the region south and spreading out around the crater. "Guild Team will be here consisting of the majority of the guild which will rush in to handle the grunts. Finally," she points inside of the crater, "Devil Team will be hidden inside of the crater to draw out the guild. This will be Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Naiyo, and myself. The cats will make up a small team that will search the interior of their guild for any missing wizards and draw them out or relay their position."

"What about Mayen? They are after you, and I highly doubt you are staying out of this." Jellal waves an arm over the map.

I give a wide catty smile eyes flashing red at the thought of my involvement.

With the plan settled with Crime Sorciere and their hut too small for all of us, we get three rooms at an inn before heading back to the guild in the morning to prepare. Gray in a room with the Erza and two beds. The Exceeds decide to stay with Lucy and Wendy in their room while Natsu and I get our own. Seeing this as our last chance before battle, we take our time memorizing each other and reestablishing our connection over and over.

Lying naked together under the blanket, Natsu spoons me from behind, pressing me against him and letting his hands trail lightly wherever they can reach. A strong purr vibrating my throat as he pets me. My tail slides languidly up and down his thigh, dipping down to brush against his balls. I moan as pleasure spikes from my ears as he plays with them in my hair with his mouth, nipping lightly and suckling. One of my hands is massaging his scalp behind me with the other grasping the pillow at my head. His length is pressed against the cleft of my ass as we grind against each other in a slow dance.

A shiver runs down my spine as a warm hand cups under my thigh and pulls my leg up. Hot breath whispers into my ear. "I love you, kitten." My eyes close in pleasure as he slides deep. Light pants puff from my lips as we rock in unison to bring each other higher. Loving words are whispered in the dark room with panted breaths. The need for completion has us rocking faster and grinding harder, pants turning harsh, words melting into moans and growls. A final thrust has sharp teeth digging into my shoulder sending out a burst of pleasure and pain through my system as I fall over the edge with my mate. I turn around in his arm, forcing him to slip out and let go of my leg. I pull him into a slow but passionate kiss of lips and tongue swirling and massaging. "I love you, my dragon." We find solace in each other throughout the night.

 **Disclaimer: I try to create the magic type and moves that my created characters use, but sometimes my ideas are not that original and end up already existing. I like to cross check my magic with the Fairy Tail fan Wikipedia to make sure I am not accidently copying someone else. Like the ocean magic, I hadn't thought it was in use, but when I checked online it is on the Wikipedia and says writers are unable to use the abilities. I try to make sure that my attacks are different, but there is only so much that can be thought up. So, if any of my magic or attacks are similar or identical to what was created by others, it is an accident. There is no intent to copy others. Here are the descriptions. They are very vague, but they should help.**

 **Noroi- Curse Magic: can break bones, create mixtures of magic seals to create 'curses'**

 **Iwa- Mineral Magic: controls the natural minerals in the earth to manipulate objects from within**

 **Ite- Archer Magic: Creates arrows with different abilities and uses them without a bow, but makes the bow motions. (So she acts like she is using a bow but without the actual weapon. She doesn't need to, but it helps her focus on distant targets)**

 **Kaiyō- Ocean Magic: dehydration ability, creature creation like make magic, tsunami, body made of sea salt or sea water so she can make any water source into ocean water for her use.**

 **Kemono- B** **east Make Magic: create any beast he can imagine, the number of them depends on their size, can add traits to his body**


End file.
